Traduction : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort
by Gemini power
Summary: La guerre change tout : Harry est résolu à faire face à sa destinée, et a du mal à se réconcilier avec le passé de Dumbledore, conscient du prix de la victoire. Hermione se jette dans le feu, déterminée à partager le fardeau d'Harry. Ron se bat contre sa jalousie, et découvre qu'il pourrait perdre bien plus. Une chose est certaine : le prix de la paix n'est jamais faible. H/Hr
1. Le garçon du placard

****Préambule du Traducteur**** **:**

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis ravi de pouvoir partager avec vous cette fiction. Mais pour commencer, un éclaircissement :

 **JE NE SUIS** **PAS** l'auteur de cette fiction. L'histoire vient d'un auteur américain, _merlynthegrey_ et s'intitule « _Harry Potter and the Hallows of Death_ », (j'ai mis le lien dans mon profil).

Merlyn a été très gentil de m'autoriser à traduire ses histoires, ce qui va me permettre de les partager avec vous. Comme pour son autre fiction, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce récit, suffisamment pour prendre le temps de le traduire. Le récit est toujours en cours du côté de Merlyn, mais normalement il s'approche de la fin. On peut donc espérer avoir cette traduction complète le temps que j'arrive à la fin.

Par ailleurs, si vous aimez vous aussi cette histoire, n'hésitez donc pas à aller écrire une review ou un message directement à Merlyn !

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien au niveau de cette histoire, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter qui est né de l'imagination de J.K Rowling, ni même cette histoire qui est l'œuvre de MerlyntheGrey. Cette traduction est écrite juste pour le plaisir de partager avec vous.**

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 **Notes de l'auteur [1] :**

C'est une histoire se situant après le Prince de Sang Mêlé. Elle va suivre le plus possible la version originale du roman, mais avec quelques rebondissements et coups de théâtre de ma création. Les Horcruxes resteront tels quels, tout comme les événements du Prince et des tomes antérieurs. Comme le suggère le titre, les Reliques resteront elles aussi un élément central du fond de l'histoire, ainsi qu'Albus. Il n'y aura pas de bashing de personnages, et en particulier envers Dumbledore, pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard. Par contre, le thème principal de cette histoire sera la relation entre Harry et Hermione, et leur amour tel qu'il aurait pu être. Leur relation va se développer progressivement. Comme cela a été le cas dans le Prince de Sang Mêlé, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas en couple, et ne le seront jamais. Cette histoire va débuter avant le début des Reliques, juste après les funérailles de Dumbledore. J'espère que vous allez apprécier l'histoire autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera sa longueur, mais je pense qu'elle sera longue. En tant qu'auteur amateur, ce texte est écrit pour ma seule satisfaction. Un dernier point, comme le montre le rating, je ne prévois aucun détail graphique concernant des relations sexuelles. Il y aura aussi probablement des éléments non traités, mais je suis plus intéressé par la construction de leur relation. Il y aura aussi de la violence, des morts et des passages difficiles. Malgré tout, le pense que le rating T sera suffisant. S'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir si le rating doit évoluer.

 **Disclaimer** **(de l'auteur) :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent leur amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 **Chapitre Un :** **L** **e Garçon du Placard**

Harry Potter avait toujours appréhendé la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, car cela lui rappelait qu'il serait bientôt en compagnie de personnes qui auraient préféré qu'il ne soit jamais né. Il avait toujours apprécié ses vacances au Terrier. Et même si tout l'amour qu'il avait pu recevoir là-bas le submergeait souvent, sa véritable maison était plus Poudlard. Il devait aussi admettre que quitter Poudlard était difficile en particulier à cause de sa séparation d'avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant, Harry était sur le point d'admettre autre chose, alors qu'il réfléchissait en se dirigeant sans y penser vers le quai le long duquel le Poudlard Express attendait. Poudlard n'était plus une maison sans Albus Dumbledore.

C'était déjà bien assez difficile d'avoir les images de Rogue jetant le sort de mort qui jouaient et se rejouaient dans sa tête. Ça l'était encore plus d'accepter une lourde vérité. Celle où lui, Harry, avait joué un rôle direct dans l'affaiblissement de son directeur adoré. Et le pire fut d'accepter qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider. Ce fameux pouvoir dont Dumbledore avait continuellement essayé de convaincre Harry que c'était plus puissant que n'importe quelle magie connue, Harry aurait aimé ne pas en disposer du tout. Dumbledore lui avait dit un jour que sa capacité à ressentir de la peine était sa plus grande force. Et aujourd'hui, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni de toute sa vie. Cela avait fait mal lorsque Sirius était mort. Mais ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était une vraie torture. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il savait que sa résolution s'affaiblissait à chacun de ses pas vers le quai. Il n'avait dit à personne, à propos d'où il avait été avec Dumbledore cette nuit-là. Comment aurait-il pu ? Selon lui, il avait tué Dumbledore aussi sûrement que Drago ou Rogue. En réalité, c'était même bien pire. Il avait forcé le directeur à subir une douleur et une détresse incroyable. Au moins, Rogue avait été clément, Dumbledore n'avait pas souffert.

Hermione Granger avait aussi trouvé difficile de maintenir son esprit concentré sur les funérailles. Ce n'était pas sa manière d'être, d'être inattentive durant ce qui, sans nul doute, allait être le plus grand éloge funèbre pour un sorcier célèbre de toute sa vie. Au lieu de quoi, elle avait observé Harry durant toute la cérémonie. Elle avait perçu quelque chose en Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : du désespoir. Elle aurait parié sa vie là-dessus, et aurait défié quiconque aurait pensé savoir mieux qu'elle. Elle connaissait son ami mieux que quiconque, mieux même que Ronald Weasley. Et le désespoir n'était encore jamais apparu sur le visage du jeune Gryffondor. Ron avait bien sûr été complètement à côté de la plaque concernant l'état d'esprit de son ami. Tout comme Ginny, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait été juste à ses côtés. Harry n'avait pas soufflé un mot sur ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le directeur avant leur arrivée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry avait juste admis que le directeur avait été affaibli. Connaissant Harry comme elle le connaissait, elle se demandait si la culpabilité n'en était pas à l'origine. Et alors qu'elle regardait Harry jouer machinalement avec le médaillon faux Horcrux, pour lequel, dans le but de le récupérer, Dumbledore avait au final donné sa vie, elle savait sans aucun doute qu'Harry s'imaginait être la cause de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle n'allait pas forcer Harry à dire quoi que ce soit concernant les détails de cette nuit, mais elle était déterminée à lui faire savoir qu'elle serait là pour lui s'il était prêt. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il craque sous le poids de ce fardeau particulier.

Mais si le désespoir qu'elle avait aperçu sur le visage d'Harry n'était pas suffisant, elle avait vu de loin la conversation sérieuse qu'Harry avait eue avec Ginny. Elle connaissait le sujet de cette conversation, sans même avoir besoin de l'entendre. Harry était en train de rompre avec elle. Elle admirait Harry, même si elle savait que rompre avec Ginny allait lui briser le cœur. Il était un vrai Gryffondor. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de l'Épée de Gryffondor pour en avoir la preuve.

Le trio embarqua dans le train, et trouva un compartiment vide à l'arrière du dernier wagon. Ginny les avait suivis de près, de manière compréhensible, mais Harry l'a rapidement renvoyée avec toute la gentillesse qu'il avait pu rassembler.

« Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais je dois parler à Ron et à Hermione en privé, » dit Harry. Ginny laissa d'abord voir de la tristesse, suivie presque immédiatement par de la déception. Harry savait qu'il l'avait blessée, mais il voulait être fort de son côté. Harry ferma la porte du compartiment, et jeta rapidement un sort de silence pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait entendre leur discussion.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir la garder loin, mon vieux, » dit Ron. « Je sais que Dumbledore voulait que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit au sujet des Horcruxes, mais Ginny est ta petite amie. Tu peux lui en parler sans rentrer dans les détails. »

« Nous ne sortons plus ensemble, Ron, » dit Harry. La mâchoire de Ron se détacha.

« Harry, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il stupéfait. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Lors de l'enterrement, » répondit Harry. Il lutta un peu pour énoncer la suite. « Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage pour moi de sortir avec quiconque. Elles risqueraient toutes d'être tuées. Et je finirais probablement par être tué moi aussi. » Hermione regarda dehors par la fenêtre, alors que le train démarrait, et commençait à prendre lentement de la vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Elle savait que son cœur allait se briser si jamais il venait à rencontrer un tel destin. Elle sentait sa détermination se renforcer afin d'être sûre que cela n'arriverait jamais, même si cela devait lui coûter sa propre vie. Elle se retourna finalement vers Harry. Cela avait dû lui traverser l'esprit à lui aussi. Comme d'habitude, Ron ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Harry, tu ne seras jamais heureux si tu laisses Tu-Sais-Qui déterminer comment tu veux vivre ta vie, » dit d'une voix catégorique Ron.

« Ronald ! » Gronda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Allez, Hermione, dis le-lui, » dit Ron. « Tu ne penses pas qu'Harry est juste un peu idiot et paranoïaque ? »

« Non, » dit Hermione. « Je pense que c'est admirable. Et plus important, c'est sa décision à lui. »

« Putain ! » s'exclama Ron, pour lui même. « Si je voulais être honnête, je suppose que je devrais être soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas au milieu de tout ça. Elle va être intenable lorsque nous allons partir. Mais c'est ce que maman pensera. »

À ce moment, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry, » demanda Hermione. Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule.

« Non, » répondit Harry vers le sol, surpris par sa propre franchise. À cet instant, Hermione se leva de sa place à côté de Ron, et s'assit à côté d'Harry, le serrant fort des deux bras. Elle savait qu'Harry pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant. Et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je… je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi, » renifla-t-il, en essayer de ravaler ses larmes. « Je ne-ne pourrai ja-jamais me pardonner s'il arriv-arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous. » Hermione sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle regarda Ron, qui au moins semblait maintenant avoir saisi les motivations de son meilleur ami quant à rompre avec sa petite sœur.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » commença Hermione en le serrant encore plus fort. Mais Harry secoua la tête comme pour la défier.

« Dumbledore est mort parce qu'il essayait de m'aider, » dit Harry, maîtrisant difficilement sa voix. « Sirius est mort parce qu'il essayait de me protéger. Mes parents sont morts parce que Voldemort m'en voulait. » Il les regarda tous les deux, les yeux brûlants et la respiration hoquetante. Il devait absolument leur faire comprendre. « Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mais Sirius et Dumbledore étaient tout pour moi. Et même eux ne signifient pas autant pour moi que vous deux. » Ça y était, il l'avait dit. Il leur avait dit qu'il les aimait, de la seule manière qu'il imaginait possible de dire. Dire les mots directement était trop dangereux.

« Cela suffit, Harry, » dit Hermione en essayant de le réconforter. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

« Tout ce que je peux voir, ce sont vos cercueils, là dehors, lorsque je serai en train de vous enterrer, » continua Harry. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il se tourna d'abord vers Ron. « Je vois ta famille se rassemblant autour de toi, et je leur dis combien je suis désolé. Cela me fait mal rien que d'imaginer, et je n'aimerais pas le vivre personnellement. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Et toi, j'aurai à le dire à tes parents aussi. Je devrai leur dire que tu es morte parce que nous étions amis, et parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Je devrai dire à tes parents que leur fille unique est morte parce qu'elle était une de mes amies. C'est une torture. J'aimerais plutôt mourir que de penser à cela. Cela n'arrivera pas, pour aucun d'entre vous deux. Vous ne viendrez pas avec moi. » Pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il avait réussi. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. L'instant d'après, une de ses joues se mit à le brûler. Hermione s'était levée avec une surprenante rapidité, et l'avait giflé sur la joue avec plus de force qu'Harry l'aurait cru possible venant de son amie. Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait giflé, Hermione attrapa son col des deux mains, et le força à rester en face d'elle. Les yeux d'Harry plongeaient directement dans ses yeux marron, tout aussi remplis de larmes que les siens.

« Harry Potter, tu vas m'écouter, » dit-elle d'un ton retentissant. « Comment crois-tu que nous nous sentirions, comment est-ce que je me sentirais, si tu devais mourir parce que nous n'étions pas là avec toi ? Cela t'a-t-il traversé l'esprit ? Comment crois-tu que nous serions si c'était nous qui devions t'enterrer ? Penses-tu que Sirius aurait voulu t'enterrer ? Ou Dumbledore ? Ou encore tes parents ? Ils ont tout donné pour éviter d'avoir à faire cela ! »

« Je — » commença Harry, mais Hermione le secoua.

« Je t'ai dit de m'écouter, Harry Potter. » Harry resta silencieux face à la fureur de sa voix et à l'intensité de son regard. « Je ne vais pas t'enterrer. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul à porter ce terrible fardeau. Je ne vais pas te perdre de vue, que je sois damnée si tu songes un seul instant à partir combattre V-Voldemort tout seul. » Harry resta coi, ne trouvant aucun mot alors qu'il fixait incrédule sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle pensait chaque mot. Hermione relâcha son col, et s'assit de nouveau dans le siège à côté d'Harry.

« Elle a raison, mon vieux, » dit Ron. « Nous venons aussi. »

« Dumbledore t'a dit que tu avais besoin de nous, » dit Hermione. « Si le plus grand sorcier de son époque pensait qu'il était important que nous soyons avec toi, alors qui sommes-nous pour nous disputer là dessus ? » Harry ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais dans le silence de leur compartiment, il fut heureux d'avoir les deux meilleurs amis possible au monde.

* * *

La grande partie du reste du voyage a été comme une épreuve silencieuse. Le train, habituellement rempli de cris chahuteurs, avançait dans un climat lourd, comme si on attendait l'arrivée de la tempête que tout le monde savait être en train d'approcher. Harry était toujours convaincu qu'il aurait été mieux qu'il y aille seul. Mais il savait que c'était maintenant inutile d'essayer de remettre ce sujet sur la table, du moins avec Hermione. Hermione n'était pas retournée à sa place originale, et semblait être déterminée à rester aussi proche que possible d'Harry.

« La première des choses, bien sûr, c'est qu'Harry retourne chez son oncle et sa tante, pour renforcer les protections dont Dumbledore a parlé. Harry, a-t-il précisé combien de temps tu devais y rester ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Il a juste demandé aux Dursleys de me laisser venir chez eux encore une dernière fois. » Il s'autorisa un rapide sourire au souvenir de l'accusation adroite, mais directe, sur le fait que les Dursleys avaient été horribles avec lui. Et alors, il y avait eu ces verres volants qui leur donnaient de petits coups sur la tête de manière exaspérante.

« Nous sommes à peu près certains que la protection va s'arrêter le jour de tes dix-sept ans, » dit Hermione. « Je suppose que l'Ordre voudra attendre jusqu'à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, Voldemort sera aussi au courant lorsque les protections vont s'écrouler, du fait de ton anniversaire. » Elle frissonna légèrement à s'entendre prononcer à voix haute le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle refusait d'être effrayée par cela, au moins pour Harry.

« Mais où devrons-nous commencer à rechercher les Horcruxes, » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry. « Dumbledore n'a que très récemment découvert où Voldemort avait caché le médaillon, juste avant que nous allions le récupérer. Il n'a jamais mentionné s'il avait une idée de là où pouvaient être les autres Horcruxes, excepté pour le serpent, pour lequel nous ne sommes même pas certains que s'en soit vraiment un. »

Mais nous avons quelques débuts de pistes, » dit rapidement Hermione. « Dumbledore soupçonnait que cela devait être des objets appartenant aux Fondateurs. Nous ne savons pas où est le vrai médaillon, mais au moins nous savons que quelqu'un est au courant. Nous devons trouver qui est ce R. A.B, ou alors nous ne le trouverons jamais. De plus, d'après ce qu'Harry a partagé avec nous, nous sommes à peu près sûrs que Voldemort a réussi à mettre la main sur la coupe de Poufsouffle. Je vais voir si je peux trouver son historique. Cela pourrait nous donner des idées sur les endroits où commencer à regarder.

« Au mieux, cela nous laisse toujours sans idée sur ce que le dernier Horcrux peut être, en supposant que le serpent en est bien un, » dit Harry, tièdement. Le trio hocha la tête.

* * *

Harry se mit à espérer que le trajet eut pu durer plus longtemps, au moment où ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de King Cross. Ils avaient discuté de leurs plans dans les grandes longueurs, tout cela pour avoir à la fin encore plus de questions que de réponses. La plupart des parents d'élèves se précipitèrent immédiatement avec leurs enfants vers la sortie à travers la barrière du quai 9 3/4. la gare n'avait jamais été aussi calme et aussi vide. D'autre part, les Dursleys n'étaient nulle part en vue. Malgré cela, Harry put noter quelques visages familiers qui étaient en train de les attendre. Mr Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Maugrey Fol Œil formaient un petit groupe, en grande conversation avec deux personnes qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues avant [2]. Ils semblaient mariés, conjectura Harry en voyant que l'homme avait son bras passé autour de la taille de la femme. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'Harry nota la ressemblance frappante entre la femme et Hermione.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione, » les accueillit Mr Weasley, alors qu'ils approchaient. Harry salua de la tête, pendant que Ron secouait la main de son père. Hermione souriait, mais continua à marcher à la rencontre des deux étrangers du groupe. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry.

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré mes parents, je crois, Harry ? » Harry secoua la tête. L'homme s'avança, et tendit la main.

« Je suis William, » dit-il d'un ton plaisant avec un petit sourire. Mr Granger était plus grand que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Il avait les cheveux bruns comme ceux de sa fille, mais beaucoup plus sombres. Et il les avait gardés courts et bien coiffés. Lorsqu'il sourit, Harry sut tout de suite de qui Hermione tenait son sourire.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » marmonna Harry. Il lutta pour garder le contact du regard, alors que les visions funèbres de l'après-midi lui revenaient. Il n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient les parents d'Hermione. À côté d'Hermione se tenait sa mère, qui le salua avec un sourire plaisant.

« Je suis Jane, » dit-elle. Les cheveux d'Hermione lui venaient de sa mère, tout comme ses yeux. Harry salua de la tête ce coup-là.

« Harry, je ne vois pas ta famille ici, » dit Mr Weasley. « Ils ont pourtant dû recevoir la même lettre que nous, concernant la fin de l'année qui avait été avancée. »

« J'en doute, » dit Harry. « Ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec moi. Du coup, il est facile d'imaginer qu'ils n'ont pas voulu s'embêter à lire une lettre. » Il entraperçut un bref regard confus sur les visages des deux parents d'Hermione. Il suspectait qu'Hermione ne leur avait pas dit grand-chose au sujet de sa famille, et il en était heureux. Il détestait lorsque les gens le regardaient avec pitié.

« Bien, je suppose que je pourrais te ramener, » dit Mr Weasley. « Ou peut-être Remus et Tonks ? » Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Hermione parla.

« Je suis certaine que cela ne dérangera pas du tout Papa et Maman de te ramener, Harry. » Elle regarda vers ses parents. Ils souriaient, et furent d'accord, puisqu'eux-mêmes devaient traverser le Surrey pour rentrer chez eux.

« Bon, je ne vois pas de problèmes là, » dit Mr Weasley. « Bien que ce ne soit pas le plus sûr. »

« Remus et moi pourrons les suivre, » dit Tonks, ses cheveux se transformant en un éclair de rose en blond. « Nous avions de toute manière l'intention de suivre les Grangers, pour être sûrs qu'ils rentrent sans incident chez eux. »

« Donc, je suppose que c'est une question réglée, » dit Mr Weasley. Fol-Oeil donna son accord, mais pas avant d'avoir rappelé à Harry d'avoir une vigilance constante. Ron lui dit un bref au revoir, et s'en alla avec son père et Ginny (qui ignora complètement Harry). Il savait qu'elle devait toujours être fâchée avec lui. Remus et Tonks aidèrent Harry et Hermione avec leurs bagages, et les mirent dans le coffre de la BMW des Grangers.

« Je dois dire que je suis enchanté de finalement te rencontrer, Harry, » dit Mme Granger, alors qu'ils mettaient leurs ceintures. « Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Mr Granger acquiesça rapidement à ces mots.

« Pas de trop, j'espère, » dit doucement Harry. Il jeta un regard nerveux vers Hermione, qui lui rendit un regard rassurant, et lui prit la main brièvement.

« Pourtant, je dois dire que je suis surprise que ta famille ne soit pas présente à la gare, » continua Mme Granger. « Je suppose qu'ils ont dû rater le hibou, même si je ne vois pas comment. Ils ne se trompent jamais. »

« Ma tante et mon oncle ne sont pas vraiment du genre à aimer avoir affaire à la magie. »

« Nous aussi, nous avons eu du mal la première fois, » dit Mr Granger. « Mais nous nous sommes adaptés malgré tout. Je suis sûr qu'il y a juste eu une incompréhension ici, avec ta tante et ton oncle. » Harry préféra rester silencieux.

« Du coup, Hermione, est-ce que tu vois Ronald maintenant, » demanda Mme Granger avec un sourire.

« Non, Maman, » dit Hermione. « Il a la compréhension un peu plus dure que la plupart des garçons. »

« Je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec lui très bientôt, » dit Mr Granger avec sourire narquois. De nouveau, Harry resta silencieux, alors que Hermione et ses parents continuaient la discussion. Ils parlèrent des funérailles de Dumbledore, et Hermione ne leur livra que le minimum d'informations, gardant à dessein toute mention d'Harry pour elle-même.

« Je suis terriblement inquiet de te voir aller dans cette école, » dit Mr Granger. « Je sais que tout cela fait maintenant partie de toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce qui est en train d'arriver. » Hermione se lança dans une longue explication sur le fait que cela ne changeait plus rien pour elle de faire partie du monde sorcier ou non. Tout le monde était désormais en danger.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent à propos de moi, et aussi de Voldemort, » murmura Harry à Hermione.

« Seulement ce que savent tous les jeunes sorciers, Harry. Qu'il a été vaincu lorsqu'il t'a attaqué étant bébé, et que maintenant il est revenu. Je leur ai dit le minimum. Dumbledore est passé après les événements du Ministère. Il leur a expliqué que j'étais plus en sécurité à Poudlard que chez eux. En fait, » elle fit une pause, ayant un petit sourire distant. « Il leur a dit que j'étais plus en sécurité parce que j'étais avec toi. »

Harry fut secoué par cette révélation. Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, ils arrivèrent à Little Whinging, et Harry dut leur donner le chemin pour aller au 4 Private Drive. Ils se garèrent dans la rue, et Harry fut surpris de voir que les Dursleys n'étaient pas à la maison. Mr et Mme Granger suivirent Harry et Hermione jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Merci pour le trajet, » dit Harry.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas un problème, » dit Mr Granger.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nous faire une visite rapide, Harry, » demanda Hermione. « Je n'ai jamais été dans ta maison. » Harry accepta, et ils entrèrent tous dans la maison dans laquelle Harry avait grandi tout le long de son enfance misérable.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, » indiqua Harry, tout d'un coup soupçonneux du soudain intérêt d'Hermione. Harry n'était jamais entré dans les détails de sa vie chez les Dursleys, mais il en avait assez dit à ses amis pour qu'ils sachent que c'était un endroit triste pour lui. « Ma chambre est en haut, c'est la plus petite juste à côté de celle de mon cousin. La cuisine est par là, et le salon ici. » Mais Hermione alla immédiatement vers l'escalier. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, Hermione était debout, en train de regarder le placard sous l'escalier. Et les larmes dégringolaient de ses joues. Elle connaissait bien sûr l'histoire, comme tout enfant qui grandissait en lisant des histoires. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas idée que la plupart des sorciers étaient au courant qu'Harry avait vécu dans un placard. Mme Granger s'est rapprochée de sa fille, et l'a étreinte.

« Hermione, qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? »

« C'est ça, » répondit Hermione. Elle indiqua le placard.

« Je ne comprends pas, » répondit Mme Granger, en essayant de réconforter sa fille. Puis sans aucun avertissement, Hermione s'écarta de sa mère, et engloba Harry dans une étreinte serrée. Et elle pleura.

« Ils ont été si-si horrible avec-avec toi, » pleura-t-elle. « Je n'ai ja-jamais voulu y croire, et je-je n'ai pas vou-voulu te demander. » Harry essaya de la réconforter, ses yeux allant d'un des parents d'Hermione à l'autre. Il les voyait progressivement commencer à comprendre. Mme Granger, horrifiée, avait porté ses mains devant sa bouche, pendant que Mr Granger se tenait simplement debout, estomaqué. Leurs yeux volèrent de photographie en photographie, parmi toutes celles qui étaient disposées tout le long du couloir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre photographie d'Harry.

Et ils comprirent.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai pensé qu'il était extrêmement important pour Hermione d'avoir vu où Harry avait passé son enfance, tout comme plusieurs auteurs l'ont déjà fait sur ce site. C'était important, parce que les bases de leurs relations se devaient d'être solides, et je pense qu'il n'y avait pas pour Hermione de meilleur moyen pour comprendre ce qui avait fait d'Harry l'homme qu'il était maintenant.

Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de Dumbledore bashing. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore ait été abusif ou négligent envers Harry. Il connaissait la prophétie, et en tant que tel, il savait qu'il ne pouvait le protéger Harry que jusqu'à un certain point. Il est important de garder à l'esprit que Dumbledore avait mis en place plusieurs barrières pour empêcher Harry d'être en danger, et ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry avait réussi à contourner ces barrières qu'il s'est retrouvé en danger mortel. C'est pareil pour les Dursleys, j'imagine que Dumbledore a dû lutter avec lui-même avant de laisser Harry dans cette maison. Mais, comme nous le savons, Voldemort a eu beaucoup plus de succès pour atteindre Harry à Poudlard, et n'a jamais rien réussi à faire tant que Harry était chez les Dursleys. De plus, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore n'aurait pas retourné ciel et terre pour découvrir un moyen de détruire l'Horcrux en Harry sans l'exposer à la mort comme cela a été le cas dans les Reliques. En me basant sur l'épisode de la potion dans le Prince de Sang Mêlé, je serais prêt à parier que garder le secret sur ce Harry était censé faire a du être aussi pénible pour lui que le souvenir de sa sœur. Enfin, Dumbledore savait que son temps était limité, et il a dû prioriser ce qu'il a pu pour être sûr qu'Harry aurait les meilleures chances pour accomplir sa tâche. L'Ordre du Phoenix a aussi mis en évidence que, même si certains actes de Dumbledore peuvent se révéler être des erreurs, il se préoccupe clairement et sincèrement d'Harry.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Et voilà, c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire. Je ne vais pour le moment pas trop rajouter de précision sur l'histoire elle-même, juste pour dire qu'actuellement elle possède 37 chapitres.

Il faut par contre savoir que j'ai particulièrement apprécié de chapitre, et cela a été un réel plaisir que de le traduire. L'émotion retranscrite est assez forte ici, en particulier à la fin où Harry se fait complètement piéger. C'est par ce chapitre que j'ai découvert Merlyn, et j'en suis réellement heureux.

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié le lire autant que moi à le traduire. Le chapitre suivant sera posté d'ici une à deux semaines.

* * *

[1] De Merlyn donc, si vous avez bien suivi !

[2] Une erreur, qui sera d'ailleurs notée par l'auteur un peu plus loin. Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant sachant que dans Courage Rising, l'auteur sait parfaitement qu'Harry a bien rencontré les parents d'Hermione, au minimum au cours de la 2e année.


	2. La lettre de Dumbledore

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le premier chapitre [1]. Les lecteurs vont pouvoir noter des similarités entre mon intrigue et l'original, mais comme évoqué avant, il y aura de nombreux rebondissements et écarts. La grosse partie de l'histoire sera du point de vue d'Harry, mais de temps en temps, cela se passera de la perspective d'Hermione, comme ici.

Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Hermione n'a pas, dans le train, utilisé l'argument qu'elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas rester à l'écart car Voldemort la pourchasserait, étant Née-Moldue, mes raisons sont doubles : concernant la première, je l'ai simplement incluse dans la deuxième réponse : mon idée est d'être focalisé sur sa relation avec Harry, et je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle ne quitterait pas Harry même si elle avait été une Sang-Pure. En tout cas, c'est un argument qu'elle pourrait effectivement pousser, et je ne peux pas complètement le mettre en défaut.

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent l'amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux : La Lettre de** **Dumbledore**

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. La vue du visage d'Hermione lorsque Mme Granger avait ouvert la porte du placard hanterait ses rêves pour le restant de sa vie. Les trois Grangers avaient étouffé des exclamations d'horreur lorsque leurs yeux se sont posés sur les anciennes étagères où Harry avait autrefois déposé le peu d'effets qu'il possédait, et ensuite sur le matelas sur lequel il avait dormi [2]. Ils virent l'étroite ventilation qui avait été installée afin de permettre à Vernon ou Petunia de crier à leur aise ordres ou insultes sans avoir besoin de poser les yeux sur lui. Les Grangers avaient vu tout ce qui leur était nécessaire, et ils ont immédiatement renouvelé leur proposition à Harry de venir avec eux dans leur maison, où il serait le bienvenu. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à Harry pour expliquer pourquoi cela n'était pas possible, mais aussi pour indiquer que les choses s'étaient franchement améliorées depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Les Grangers avaient insisté pour voir de leurs yeux les dispositions actuelles. Harry avait voulu protester, mais Hermione n'attendit pas le consentement d'Harry : elle se précipita en haut de l'escalier.

 _Si jamais je les revois, je leur ferai regretter d'être nés !_

Elle a vu la trappe que l'oncle Vernon avait installée l'été après la première année d'Harry à Poudlard, le même étéque l'installation des barreaux sur la fenêtre. Il était sûr que Ron avait parlé de tout ça à Hermione après leur évasion audacieuse en voiture volante. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione avait oublié. Mais Hermione oubliait rarement quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, sa main tremblante se posant sur un des carreaux.

 _C'est ici qu'ils ont mis les barreaux, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_ Harry se rappela de la réaction des parents d'Hermione à cette phrase. Mr Granger jura tout haut (Harry était convaincu que ce type de réaction n'était vraiment pas habituel pour lui). Mme Granger surprit Harry en l'étreignant. Harry savait au fond de lui que c'était une étreinte similaire à celles que Mme Weasley pouvait lui donner : l'étreinte d'une mère.

Ayant vu la chambre d'Harry, les Grangers formulèrent de nouveau leur demande de ramener Harry chez eux. Plusieurs minutes furent encore nécessaires pour leur rappeler pourquoi il devait rester ici. Il leur assura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait rester dans cette maison. À force, ils cédèrent lorsque Hermione reconnut qu'Harry avait raison, non sans exprimer sa déception sur le fait qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais confié quoi que ce soit concernant les détails de son enfance. Harry regretta très vite sa réponse à la remarque.

 _Est-ce que tu vas le dire à quelqu'un ?_

Elle l'aurait trucidé. Il était heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas pratiquer de magie dans la maison de son oncle, car il aurait alors certainement été encore une fois poursuivi sur les fausses accusations de pratiquer de la magie étant encore sorcier du premier cycle. Ce fut pourtant la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il put sentir la main d'Hermione atterrir sur son visage. Avant que les Grangers ne s'en aillent, Hermione l'informa qu'elle transplanerait tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte cette maison pour de bon. Craignant une nouvelle rencontre avec la main d'Hermione, Harry n'essaya pas de la convaincre de ne rien en faire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se tourna et se retourna durant toute la nuit, alors que son esprit devait se battre contre tous les événements de la journée : l'enterrement, les souffrances de Dumbledore, la rupture avec Ginny, son échec à convaincre ses deux amis de rester en arrière, et, plus que tout, le fait que les Grangers aient découvert la vie d'Harry Potter en dehors de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione se résigna quant à elle à passer une nuit blanche, elle aussi. Dès leur arrivée dans leur maison, ses parents insistèrent pour en apprendre plus sur Harry. Et ils étaient convaincus qu'Hermione en savait plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu leur faire savoir depuis les six dernières années. En particulier, ils voulurent savoir comment elle était au courant à propos du placard sous l'escalier, vu qu'il était clair qu'au moins Harry ne lui avait rien dit. Hermione confessa qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs sur l'enfance d'Harry.

« Je ne les avais jamais crues, » indiqua Hermione. « Cela ressemblait aux contes de fées que vous me lisiez lorsque j'étais petite. » Elle en énuméra quelques-unes, bien qu'elles fussent aussi ordinaires que _le garçon qui criait au loup_ , ou _le petit chaperon rouge_. « Je n'en avais rien cru, jusqu'à ce que Ron me parle des barreaux qu'ils avaient dû enlever de la fenêtre, lorsqu'ils avaient été le récupérer à la fin du premier été. Ils l'avaient enfermé comme un animal. » Son visage était devenu rouge de colère. Mme Granger l'avait gentiment guidée pour la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Dis-nous-en plus, Hermione, » dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. « Nous savons que les choses sont dangereuses en ce moment, dans votre monde. Et on peut dire que ce garçon est au milieu de tout ça. Ton directeur nous en a parlé. » Hermione fondit en larmes.

« Bien sûr qu'il est au milieu de tout ça, » pleura-t-elle. « Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, maman. Tu serais encore plus en danger que maintenant. » Mr Granger les avait maintenant rejointes, et il s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione, ses deux parents la soutenaient maintenant fermement des deux côtés.

« Mon cœur, » commença-t-il, sa main serrant fermement celle de sa fille. « Nous en savons déjà pas mal d'après ce que le directeur nous en a dit, et nous pouvons conjecturer que nous sommes déjà en danger simplement parce que tu es notre fille, et que tu es une amie d'Harry. Nous comprenons qu'il y a des lois qui t'empêchent de partager certaines informations, et ça ira. Chaque jour amène ses propres risques, lorsque nous passons le pas de notre porte. Nous pourrions mourir dans un accident de voiture, être agressés et tués dans une allée, ou mourir d'une maladie cachée. La vie peut être perdue à chaque instant. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de notre petite fille. »

« Très bien, papa, je vais essayer. »

« Ça, c'est ma petite fille, » dit-il avait un sourire réconfortant.

« Par où voulez-vous commencer ? »

« Parle-nous d'Harry, » dit Mme Granger. « La véritable histoire. »

Hermione leur raconta tout. Les événements majeurs, tout comme ceux paraissant insignifiants. Elle commença par la nuit d'Halloween, et le troll. C'était la première histoire qu'elle n'avait jamais racontée à ses parents. Elle leur raconta qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, que même Ronald Weasley n'avait cessé de l'insulter sans aucune gêne. Tous ces détails étaient clairs comme si tout cela s'était passé la veille. Et le courageux Harry Potter était venu à son secours. Elle admit quand même que Ron était aussi venu, mais elle savait, tout comme instinctivement ses parents, que c'était Harry qui était venu secourir leur fille. Elle leur expliqua alors pourquoi Harry était aussi important pour le monde sorcier, afin que ses parents puissent comprendre l'effet que cela lui avait fait de voir Harry venir et combattre le troll. Elle leur raconta comment Voldemort avait tenté de trouver les Potters (elle occulta la Prophétie, et son importance) et les avait tués, juste avant de s'attaquer au Harry bébé. Elle leur raconta qu'Harry avait été l'unique personne connue à avoir survécu à un sort de mort. Et il en était devenu le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde.

Elle leur narra la Pierre Philosophale, et les tentatives de Voldemort pour regagner ses anciens pouvoirs. Harry était allé lui faire face sans elle, et il était revenu victorieux. Un événement après l'autre, elle leur relata tout méticuleusement, tout qui avait une importance : la Chambre des Secrets, la fuite de Sirius Black, et comment elle et Harry avaient réussi à eux deux à le sauver, la vérité au sujet de la trahison des Potters, l'évasion de Peter Pettigrew, Harry réussissant à repousser les Détraqueurs, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et les tâches éprouvantes qu'Harry avait dû accomplir, le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric Diggory, le Département des Mystères au sein du Ministère, les difficultés d'Harry à apprendre l'Occlumencie, la mort de Sirius Black, et enfin l'infiltration des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, la trahison de Severus Rogue et la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Elle leur narra aussi la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore durant le règne d'Ombrage et la tentative du Ministère de discréditer à la fois le nom d'Harry et de Dumbledore. Elle partagea même son souvenir favori avec eux : le bras réconfortant d'Harry autour d'elle lorsque Ron et Lavande s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle raconta aussi le déroulement des funérailles, lorsqu'elle vit Harry mettre fin à sa relation avec Ginny pour la protéger. En tout dernier, elle leur raconta le trajet de retour en train.

« Il voulait nous laisser derrière, afin de nous protéger, » termina-t-elle épuisée. Elle avait pleuré toutes ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

« Mais pourquoi croit-il que c'est à lui de s'occuper tout ça, » demanda Mr Granger. « Vous avez maintenant un Ministre qui connaît la vérité, et vous avez aussi cet Ordre qui a l'air d'être assez compétent. Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de tout ça ? »

« Le Ministère fait désormais ce qu'il peut, tout comme l'Ordre, » dit Hermione. « Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'Harry a à faire. » Elle fit une pause à ce moment-là, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Elle devait leur faire comprendre que seul Harry pouvait en finir avec Voldemort, sans rien leur dire à propos de la Prophétie.

« Est-ce que tu peux expliquer, » demanda Mr Granger.

« Je ne peux pas, papa, » répondit-elle. « Seules quatre personnes savent pourquoi. L'une d'entre elles était le Professeur Dumbledore, et il est parti maintenant. Nous sommes les trois autres, et nous devons garder cela secret. Vous devez juste comprendre que seul Harry peut vaincre Voldemort pour de bon. »

« C'est pourquoi il veut te protéger, qu'il veut tous vous protéger, » conclut Mr Granger. « Parce qu'il sait qu'il est directement sur le chemin de V-Voldemort [3]. » Hermione avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait pas pu verser la moindre larme supplémentaire. Mais après les mots prononcés par son père, elle se plongea contre la poitrine de son père, et pleura de nouveau. Après plusieurs minutes, Mr Granger releva sa fille afin de pouvoir la regarder directement dans les yeux.

« Il faudra que je me souvienne de le remercier d'avoir protégé ma fille. »

« J'aimerais juste pouvoir le protéger, » dit Hermione, laissant enfin les mots exprimant son plus grand désir sortir de sa bouche.

Et c'est alors qu'une lueur aveuglante éclata au beau milieu du salon des Grangers. Fumseck était apparu sur leur table de salle à manger. Juste à ses pieds se trouvait un petit paquet, accompagné d'une lettre. Les parents d'Hermione furent rapides à réagir pour essayer de protéger leur fille, mais Hermione fut encore plus rapide. Elle se leva rapidement, fit un signe rassurant à ses parents, et alla caresser Fumseck sur le bec.

« Fumseck est, en fait, était le Phœnix de Dumbledore, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais que fait-il ici, » demanda sa mère.

« Je ne sais pas, maman, mais je pense qu'il va probablement répondre à nos questions. » Elle voulut prendre le paquet. Dès qu'elle le toucha, Fumseck disparut de la même manière qu'il était apparu, laissant un nouvel éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge. La lettre était adressée à :

 _Miss. Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione reconnut instantanément l'écriture du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle prit le paquet et la lettre, s'excusa en toute hâte auprès de ses parents, courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Posant le paquet sur sa table de nuit, elle ouvrit précipitamment la lettre.

 _Chère_ _Hermione,_

 _Je voudrais en premier lieu m'excuser pour la manière dont cette lettre a dû être délivrée. J'espère que l'arrivée de Fumseck n'a pas causé trop de gêne pour toi ou ta famille. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse humblement. Je dois aussi m'excuser à propos du lourd fardeau que je vais devoir placer sur tes épaules, et que je n'ai même pas pu avoir l'opportunité de le faire en personne._

 _Pourtant, avant cela, je veux te remercier pour toutes les années que tu as passées aux côtés d'Harry, quelles que soient les tempêtes qu'il a dû affronter. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il est un jeune homme à la volonté d'acier et au cœur courageux, et pour lequel il est difficile à dissuader de courir après des épreuves que la plupart des autres seraient plus qu'heureux d'éviter. Il est cependant limpide pour moi que tu as toujours été pour lui le vent qui soufflait dans ses voiles (pardonne-moi d'emprunter l'image d'une expression moldue commune). Merci, Hermione, d'avoir été ici pour lui, là où j'ai moi-même échoué à de nombreuses reprises. Je suis certain qu'avec toi (et oui, avec Mr Weasley aussi), Harry parviendra à accomplir cette terrible tâche que je n'ai pas pu terminer._

 _J'ai écrit cette lettre en préparant le voyage avec Harry jusqu'à une caverne sous-marine à côté de l'orphelinat où Tom Jedusor a passé son enfance. J'ai trouvé des preuves que l'un des Horcruxes se trouve dans cette grotte, mais je ne peux pas réussir son extraction sans l'aide d'Harry. L'anneau que j'ai trouvé dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunts a prouvé cette nécessité de la plus douloureuse des manières. Mon temps est compté, et je crains de ne pas survivre à cette nuit. Ce soir, Harry va faire face aux plus éprouvants obstacles qu'il n'ait jamais vus. J'ai peur qu'il soit forcé de m'abandonner pour sauver sa propre vie. Je suis résolu à ce qu'il agisse ainsi, même si je dois l'en forcer magiquement. Encore une fois, je suis en train de lui en demander beaucoup trop. Et maintenant, je vais aussi t'en demander beaucoup trop._

À cet endroit, Hermione trouva quelques traces sur le parchemin, et elle savait que c'était des larmes du directeur. Elle continua à lire.

 _Connaissant Harry, je sais qu'il va se sentir responsable de ma mort. La vérité est que je suis mourant depuis maintenant une année complète. Pardonne mon manque de modestie, mais sans mon habileté prodigieuse et ma force de volonté, le sort qui a été jeté sur la main m'aurait déjà coûté la vie depuis longtemps. J'ai dû rester pour être sûr qu'Harry puisse apprendre ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Mais je digresse._

 _Harry va tenter de s'isoler de toi et de Mr Weasley. Ne laisse pas cela se produire. Il va sans aucun doute refuser de te dire toute l'histoire sur ce qui va se passer cette nuit. Convaincs-le de la partager avec toi. Il pourrait avoir des difficultés à relater ces événements. Je t'ai fourni une Pensine personnelle dans ce but, similaire à la mienne. Le paquet contient les instructions pour l'utiliser. Harry ne sera peut-être pas capable de raconter directement, mais il sera certainement d'accord pour te le montrer. J'ai dit à Harry, dans cette remise à balai à l'extérieur du Terrier, qu'il avait besoin de ses amis. J'avoue que j'aurais dû être plus direct. Alors qu'il a certainement besoin de vous deux, il a besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui._

 _Tu pourrais me demander, avec raison, pourquoi moi, et pas Miss Weasley ? Nous connaissons tous les deux Harry suffisamment bien pour savoir que lorsqu'il va se mettre en route pour sa tâche, il va rompre sa relation avec elle. Plus important, je suis prêt à deviner que cette relation ne pourrait pas survivre à cette épreuve. Elle n'a pas les fondations d'amitié et de confiance telles qu'il existe entre toi et Harry. Après tout, c'est toi seule qui es toujours restée auprès d'Harry lorsqu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Je suis certain que tu es la personne qui pourra se charger de cette tâche, la tâche de sauver Harry de lui-même._

 _Pour finir, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi de la manière dont Harry a été traité, non seulement par sa famille (qui a été vraiment affreuse), mais aussi par moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce que tu connais de la vie d'Harry durant les étés, sur le fait qu'il a vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier, ou sur les barreaux de sa chambre, ou sur le nombre de fois où il a été verbalement et physiquement maltraité. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas sorti de là. C'était pour sa protection, Hermione, et uniquement pour sa protection. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, pas plus que je ne m'attends à ce qu'Harry le fasse. Je veux juste espérer que tu me crois lorsque je dis que j'aime Harry comme s'il était mon petit fils, et que je maudis mon incapacité à lui avoir épargné tous ces fardeaux._

Hermione pouvait de nouveau sentir ses larmes lui venir. Pas seulement à cause des mots de Dumbledore, mais à la vue de nouvelles tâches de larmes séchées, à l'endroit où Dumbledore avait admis son amour pour Harry.

 _Harry est arrivé à la gargouille de pierre. Ça va commencer. La route devant nous va être difficile, et nous devons tous faire face à des choix entre ce qui est juste et ce qui est facile. Je sais que ma confiance est placée entre des mains sures avec toi. Je considère que cela a été un honneur que de t'avoir connue, et je suis reconnaissant qu'Harry ait une amie telle que toi pour sa difficile quête._

 _Au revoir,_ _Miss. Granger._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Hermione serra la lettre contre sa poitrine. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et elle pleura. Elle pleura sur le sort de son meilleur ami.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre a été, de manière plutôt évidente, un chapitre Hermione. Je voudrais rajouter ici que je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit excessivement émotive. Elle est d'aussi forte de volonté que les autres membres du trio. Mais pour la citer, elle a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café [4]. Harry lui tient beaucoup à cœur, j'ai voulu explorer ces émotions, et j'ai voulu qu'elles soient à l'état brut. Le rajout de Fumseck et de sa livraison suit plusieurs objectifs, que vous allez pouvoir lire bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à faire librement des commentaires, je promets que j'ai la peau dure.

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :**

Bonjour à tous, merci de me lire, et merci pour les reviews. Je voudrais vous rappeler que vous pouvez aussi écrire des messages ou des reviews directement à Merlyn, qui mérite amplement tous les encouragements possibles, et sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Concernant le récit, c'est un chapitre entièrement nouveau par rapport au canon. Et c'est certes assez larmoyant. Je dirais simplement qu'Hermione est très tendue, et très inquiète, et il y a un peu de quoi.

Fait intéressant, Merlyn pose directement le caractère de son Dumbledore, sans la moindre ambiguïté. Au moins, il n'y a aucun doute de ce côté (mais c'est déjà signalé dans sa bio).

La Pensine servira pas mal par la suite, c'est un mécanisme assez intéressant de Merlyn, et vous pourriez avoir quelques surprises par la suite.

La suite d'ailleurs est pour dans trois semaines (j'ai quelques vacances à venir). Par contre, je ne sais pas encore si je posterai le dernier chapitre (actuel) de Courage Rising ou le suivant de ce récit.

* * *

[1]Oui, vraiment pour ma part. Pour la petite histoire, c'est par ce chapitre que je suis tombé sur la (et les) fic de Merlyn.

[2]Matelas qui serait resté en place depuis 5 ans...

[3]Je ne saisis pas trop. Les parents d'Hermione, comme tout moldu, ne devraient pas avoir d'hésitation prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Bizarre.

[4]Une cuillère à thé, dans le texte original. Qui est chez nous une cuillère à café.


	3. Le Secret d'Hermione

****Notes de l'auteur**** **:** Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire jusqu'à présent. J'espère que le rythme n'est pas trop lent pour vous. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et je suis impatient d'écrire le suivant. Je doute de l'avoir fini avant le week-end, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent l'amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

 **Chapitre Trois : Le Secret d'Hermione**

Le lendemain, Harry découvrit auprès de Mme Figg que les Dursleys étaient partis en vacances, et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant trois jours. Cela l'arrangeait pour deux raisons : il aurait plus de temps pour trouver une excuse à son retour anticipé de l'école, et il espérait utiliser ce délai pour convaincre Hermione d'éviter de lui rendre visite une fois que les Dursleys seraient revenus. Malgré le peu de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à prendre, Harry se sentit pleinement éveillé par anticipation de l'arrivée promise d'Hermione. Il était nerveux sur le fait qu'Hermione puisse voyager seule, et il était déterminé à la convaincre de se faire accompagner par au moins un membre de l'Ordre. Il décida aussi qu'il allait s'excuser pour lui avoir dissimulé tout ce qui se passait chez lui lors de ces mois d'été, afin de donner plus de poids à son autre requête.

9 h venaient juste de passer, lorsqu'Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, ceci mettant fin à ses réflexions. Il ouvrit la porte, et eut la surprise de voir non seulement Hermione, mais aussi Kingsley. Hermione était habillée de façon très moldue, avec un simple tee-shirt bleu et un jean, alors que Kingsley n'était pas du tout aussi discret et portait ses habituelles robes violettes. Hermione se jeta sur Harry, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Kingsley sourit, et fut le premier à parler.

« Bonjour, Harry, » commença-t-il. « Est-ce que nous pourrions envahir ta maison quelques instants ? » Harry les invita à entrer.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez là, » dit Harry en regardant dans la direction de Kingsley, une fois qu'Hermione l'eut relâché.

« En fait, Miss Granger a contacté l'Ordre, et nous a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas judicieux pour elle de transplaner seule, étant donné la destination. Et vu que je suis là, il y a quelques points que j'aimerais discuter avec toi, avant que nous puissions organiser ton départ définitif de cet endroit. » Harry hocha de la tête, et les invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies parlé avec l'Ordre avant de venir seule ici, » dit Harry, en s'adressant à Hermione. « Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais cela me soulage un peu de savoir que tu es avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre. »

« Harry, est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je n'avais pas préparé un plan pour tout cela, » demanda Hermione. Harry fut rapide à saisir la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, et il se retrouva un peu gêné d'avoir douté de la capacité de jugement d'Hermione.

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement. « J'étais juste inquiet, c'est tout. »

« Harry, » dit-elle, en lui prenant brièvement la main. « Tu ne fais que de t'inquiéter. » Kingsley laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de continuer.

« Tout d'abord, tu seras heureux, Harry, d'apprendre que nous avons minutieusement vérifié le Square Grimmauld, et nous avons remis en place des sorts de garde sur la maison. Comme tu le sais, Dumbledore était le Gardien du Secret, et le sort de Fidelius persiste même après la mort de son lanceur. Ce qui signifie que personne d'autre que Rogue n'a pu parvenir à y entrer. Et nous avons pris des mesures pour éviter même cela. C'est donc très improbable qu'il puisse de nouveau entrer là-bas. » Kingsley fit une pause à ce moment, peut-être parce qu'il savait que la mort de Dumbledore était encore toute fraîche dans l'esprit d'Harry. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, mais hocha juste la tête.

« Néanmoins, l'Ordre pense qu'un nouveau sort de Fidelius devrait être jeté rapidement, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'est toi qui dois effectuer le lancement du sort, en tant que légitime propriétaire du Square Grimmauld. »

« Je n'ai jamais lancé un tel sort, » coupa Harry rapidement. « De plus, je n'ai pas encore l'âge requis, donc je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie. »

« L'Ordre a fait en sorte que ta trace magique soit retirée, » dit Kingsley. « J'ai pu convaincre le Ministre de la Magie de l'importance de ceci, et je m'en suis occupé personnellement. C'était trop risqué d'attendre jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. Tu-Sais-Qui a déjà des espions au sein du Ministère, et ils peuvent facilement utiliser la trace pour te pister et obtenir la localisation plus précise de cette maison. En ce qui concerne le lancement le sort de Fidelius, c'est un sort assez simple, et je suis persuadé que Miss Granger sera plus qu'heureuse de t'aider à l'apprendre. [1][2] »

« Donc, cela signifie que je peux désormais faire de la magie, » demanda Harry.

« Oui, mais nos lois s'appliquent toujours, » dit Kingsley. « La magie en présence de Moldus reste illégale, sauf situation de vie ou de mort. » Harry sourit à Hermione, et il nota seulement maintenant le paquet qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Hermione répondit à son regard curieux.

« On va y venir, » dit-elle simplement.

« Ce qui nous laisse avec le plan de ton extraction, » reprit Kingsley. « Le Ministère s'attend à ce que nous ne bougions pas avant ton anniversaire, ce qui doit certainement aussi être le cas de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il serait complètement idiot d'attendre jusque là, donc nous allons te sortir d'ici dès la fin de cette semaine. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment, car nous y travaillons toujours. Nous allons aussi planifier le transfert de ta famille vers un lieu sûr, vu que la protection de cette maison va cesser de faire effet, et que cette maison ne sera plus sûre pour personne. J'espère que tu seras d'accord avec ces plans ? »

« Oui, merci, » dit Harry.

« Très bien, » dit Kingsley. « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'aborder pour le moment. Nous avons quelques membres de l'Ordre dans les environs, donc pas d'inquiétudes tant que tu restes à l'intérieur. Nous réagirons rapidement à la moindre alerte. Malgré tout, garde ta baguette prête et sois attentif. Je reviendrai aux alentours de 17 h pour récupérer Miss Granger. » Kingsley leur dit au revoir de l'entrée de la maison et disparut rapidement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet, » demanda Harry.

« Je vais t'expliquer ça bientôt, mais allons donc dans ta chambre en premier, » dit Hermione. « Il serait préférable que ne pas l'ouvrir à la vue de tous. » Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers, et allèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Hermione lança rapidement un sort de silence, ainsi que quelques autres qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Je suis toujours stupéfait par le nombre de sorts que tu connais, » remarqua Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tous les apprendre, alors que tu passes tant de temps à t'occuper de moi. » Hermione sourit.

« Quelqu'un doit bien les apprendre, afin de te protéger. » répondit-elle. « Autant que ce soit moi. »

« Hermione, je, hem… eh bien, je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, tu sais, à propos des Dursleys. »

« Ça ira, » admit Hermione. « J'ai été un peu surémotive la nuit dernière, et je n'aurais pas dû te frapper comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolée. Mais tu peux des fois être vraiment têtu et exaspérant. »

« Hermione, pourquoi n'as-tu pas amené Ron avec toi ? »

« Tu verras Ron dans une semaine Harry. Vous arriverez bien à survivre jusque là. De plus, j'ai du travail à te faire faire, et tu ne seras pas attentif si Ron est dans le coin. » Il dut admettre qu'Hermione avait raison.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ? » Hermione sourit en retirant l'emballage, pour révéler la Pensine. Harry put à peine en croire ses yeux. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Dumbledore, mais elle était déjà plus large qu'une assiette. Et elle brillait de la même lueur argentée.

« Hermione, où as-tu trouvé cela ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir par où commencer, » dit Hermione. « J'arrive à peine à y croire moi-même. Tu devrais t'asseoir, Harry. » Harry fit ce qu'elle demandait, sa confusion augmentant de plus en plus. Hermione posa la Pensine sur le bureau, et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry.

« Elle est arrivée hier soir chez moi, » commença Hermione lentement. « Lorsque nous sommes rentrés hier soir, mes parents ont voulu tout savoir à ton sujet, Harry. » Elle fit une pause, et le regarda attentivement pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Je leur ai dit autant que je pouvais, tout ce que je pensais être important. » Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Tu leur as parlé de la prophétie, » demanda Harry d'un ton alarmé.

« Pas en détail, non, » répondit Hermione. « Ils ne savent rien, excepté que c'est toi qui vas devoir le battre. Je ne leur ai rien dit de plus que ce que l'on peut trouver dans la Gazette. Rien d'autre que ce que Voldemort ne sait pas déjà. Comme je disais, je leur ai dit tout ce qui était important pour moi. »

« Mais, Hermione, ils sont en danger maintenant, » dit Harry avec véhémence.

« Ils ne sont pas plus en danger qu'avant, Harry, » dit Hermione d'un ton neutre. « Ils m'ont aidé à comprendre cela, la nuit dernière. Ils sont en danger simplement par le fait d'être mes parents. Et tout comme pour toi, j'ai des membres de l'Ordre qui surveillent ma maison. Donc, Harry, s'il te plaît, épargne-toi de te faire du souci à ce sujet. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, donc ? »

Hermione lui fit un rapide résumé de sa conversation avec ses parents. Tout, du Troll du soir d'Halloween, au Département des Mystères, et plus encore.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils te laissent venir ici, tout en sachant à quels dangers je suis en train de t'exposer, » dit Harry. Il était stupéfait par tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec ses parents. Cela ne fit que lui rappeler combien il la mettait en danger.

« Je me mets moi-même en danger, » argumenta Hermione. « Pas toi ! J'ai choisi de te suivre. Je veux te suivre. Tu dois arrêter de te blâmer. Tu es mon ami, et je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. » Harry se sentit soudain embarrassé, conscient qu'il était sur le point de verser des larmes. Il se sécha rapidement les yeux, sachant qu'Hermione le verrait. Mais il prit conscience que cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu avais obtenu la Pensine. »

« J'y arrive, » dit Hermione. Elle sortit un parchemin plié de sa poche de jean. Elle hésita un moment, comme si elle reconsidérait sa décision, puis elle tendit le parchemin à Harry la seconde d'après. Harry le déplia, et ne put pas croire ce qu'il était en train de lire. Certaines parties ont été difficiles à déchiffrer, car le parchemin avait été mouillé à plusieurs endroits. Il soupçonna qu'il s'agissait de larmes séchées d'Hermione. Harry dut lutter pour retenir ses propres larmes alors qu'il lisait plusieurs fois le passage où Dumbledore reconnaissait qu'il considérait Harry comme son petit fils. Il laissa la lettre retomber sur le lit, alors que les mots du directeur le submergeaient. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Hermione l'avait enserré entre ses bras. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies à voir tout cela, Hermione, » dit Harry. « Être mon amie ne doit pas être facile ? »

« Je n'échangerai cela pour rien au monde, » répondit sérieusement Hermione.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, Hermione ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais quitté ? » Harry fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle la question était venue. Mais il fut encore plus surpris par la douleur de juste imaginer qu'elle l'ait quitté. Hermione sourit.

« Laisse-moi te montrer, » dit-elle. Elle le mena jusqu'à la Pensine, et passa sa baguette au-dessus de la surface vitreuse. Puis elle maintint sa baguette au niveau de la tempe, juste comme Dumbledore l'avait souvent fait devant Harry. Elle en retira une substance argentée qui resta accrochée au bout de sa baguette, et elle laissa tomber la mémoire dans la Pensine. Elle avait maîtrisé les sorts non verbaux au cours de l'année précédente, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il était en présence de la plus brillante sorcière qu'il ait jamais connue. Hermione tapota de la baguette sur la Pensine, et elle doubla de taille.

« Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait appliquer un sort d'agrandissement sur des objets comme celui-ci, » remarqua Harry.

« Dumbledore faisait pareil avec la sienne, » indiqua Hermione. « Il me l'a dit dans les instructions qu'il avait laissées. Je t'apprendrais comment l'utiliser une fois que l'on aura fini. » Harry acquiesça.

« Es-tu sûr, Hermione, » demanda-t-il en regardant nerveusement la Pensine. « Il s'agit de tes mémoires. »

« Oui, et maintenant on y va, » dit-elle, lui attrapant la main. Ensemble, ils plongèrent leur visage à travers la surface.

* * *

Ils étaient dans un couloir de Poudlard. C'était immédiatement évident. Avant qu'Harry n'eut le temps de reconnaître l'endroit, ils furent envahis par une foule de jeunes Gryffondors qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

« Par ici, Harry, » dit Hermione en le guidant par la main. « Regarde. » Elle pointa vers un Harry et un Ron en première année. Ce qu'il allait voir traversa soudain l'esprit d'Harry.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit le jeune Ron, d'un air assez dégoûté. « C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là. » Harry se retrouva en train de serrer la main d'Hermione. La culpabilité fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il savait pourtant ce que c'était que de n'avoir aucun ami.

Sans surprise, Hermione fonça entre Harry et Ron, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, » dit le jeune Harry. Harry voulait se frapper lui-même tout autant que son jeune moi.

« Et alors, » fut la réponse de Ron. « Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. »

Harry se rappelait bien ce souvenir, lui aussi. Lui et Ron étaient allés dans le cours suivant, puis étaient allés dans la Grande Salle pour avaler leur dîner, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu. Mais comme on était dans la mémoire d'Hermione, Harry suivit ici la jeune Hermione à travers un autre couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les toilettes des filles. Hermione le guida jusqu'à la porte, et elle avait l'intention de suivre son jeune moi.

« Hem, Hermione, il pourrait y avoir d'autres filles à l'intérieur », protesta Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres filles là-bas lorsque tu es venu me trouver avec Ron ? » Harry secoua la tête, il n'y en avait pas eu. Du coup, il suivit Hermione à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles, et il entendit pour la première fois les pleurs de la jeune Hermione. C'était terrible. Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Harry voulut partir, et essaya même, mais Hermione lui agrippa fermement la main.

« J'ai besoin que tu voies ça, Harry, » dit-elle. « C'est une mémoire douloureuse pour moi aussi, mais c'en est aussi une heureuse. » C'était difficile d'écouter la jeune Hermione, alors que les minutes passaient. Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'en fait c'était des heures qui étaient passées. Graduellement, les pleurs se sont transformés en reniflements.

« Je suis vraiment stupide. » La voix de la jeune Hermione sortit de derrière la porte. « Je n'ai jamais eu aucun ami parce que je n'arrive pas à garder fermée ma grande bouche. Je ne suis pas surprise concernant Ronald Weasley — il n'arrive pas à supporter qu'une fille soit meilleure que lui. Mais Harry Potter, il ne vaut pas mieux. Il les laisse tout faire. »

Harry sentit comme un grand poids sur son estomac. Juste alors qu'il se tournait vers Hermione pour s'excuser, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, et le Troll des montagnes entra dans la pièce, sa massue perturbant son équilibre déjà précaire. L'instinct d'Harry fit surface, et il attrapa rapidement Hermione pour l'écarter du chemin.

« Harry, nous ne sommes pas en danger. Ce n'est qu'une mémoire. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry. Il alla se mettre à côté d'Hermione, et plaça un bras autour du sien. Il regarda la mémoire jouer l'action. Quelques instants après que le troll ne soit entré, comme s'il avait attendu le signal, le jeune Harry entra dans la pièce, suivi par le jeune Ron. [3] Ils commencèrent leurs attaques ridicules sur le Troll. Harry dut admettre qu'il se souvenait de manière bien différente ces événements. De cette nouvelle perspective, il devait admettre qu'ils avaient été vraiment téméraires, et extrêmement chanceux. Il dut aussi admettre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le jeune Harry avait espéré en sautant comme il l'avait fait sur le dos d'une créature au moins trois fois plus grande que lui. Lui et Hermione regardèrent Ron effectuer le sort de lévitation, qui avait finalement assommé le Troll.

« Hermione, c'était ce que tu voulais que je vois, » demanda Harry. « Je sais que c'est le moment où nous sommes devenus amis, mais je doute que tu m'aies amené ici juste pour une petite balade dans ton passé. » Hermione pointa vers son jeune moi. La jeune Hermione regardait le jeune Harry, ses yeux toujours rouges d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Harry la regardait, alors que l'expression du visage de la jeune sorcière tournait de la tristesse à l'admiration, et pendant un bref instant, Harry crut qu'il voyait une lueur d'affection.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais cette expression, » admit Harry alors que la mémoire commençait à changer.

« C'est le jour où Harry Potter est devenu mon ami, » dit Hermione. Ils étaient maintenant derrière la trappe du 3e étage. À côté d'eux se trouvait un Ron inconscient, juste après la bataille d'échecs.

« Mais Harry. Si jamais Tu-Sais-Qui est là avec lui, » demanda la jeune Hermione.

« Et bien, j'ai eu de la chance une première fois, » dit le jeune Harry, en montrant sa cicatrice. « Je pourrais être chanceux de nouveau. » Harry regardait, alors que les lèvres de la jeune sorcière tremblèrent, et qu'elle se jeta sur le jeune Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Il devait bien admettre que cela finissait souvent comme cela, juste eux deux avant le plongeon final.

« Harry, tu es un grand sorcier, tu sais, » dit la jeune Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi, » dit le jeune Harry.

« Moi ! Des livres ! Et de l'intelligence ! Mais il y a des choses plus importantes — l'amitié, la bravoure, et… Oh Harry, fais attention ! » Le jeune Harry avala sa potion, puis il traversa les flammes pour entrer dans la dernière pièce. Mais Harry ne s'embêta pas à regarder son jeune moi partir. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la jeune Hermione, qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes.

Puis, la mémoire changea de nouveau. Ce coup-là, une Hermione plus vieille se tenait debout devant lui, dans une des pièces du Square Grimmauld. Harry vit rapidement qu'elle était assez énervée, voire même vraiment en colère. Dumbledore se trouvait aussi dans la pièce, le visage austère.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans le noir, » hurla Hermione. « Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! »

« Miss Granger, je vous assure que tout ça est pour sa sécurité, » contra le directeur. « Il y a des circonstances dont vous n'êtes pas au courant, et qui font qu'Harry est plus en sécurité là où il est. »

« Depuis quand le garder au secret va-t-il aussi le maintenir sain et sauf, » rétorqua-t-elle. Harry en était tout retourné. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé Hermione réagir comme cela face à un professeur, et encore moins face au directeur. « Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler sa 3e année ? Harry est parti à la recherche de Sirius parce que personne ne lui donnait la moindre réponse. Et il en a trouvé de la pire des façons. »

« Je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit de rien de tel cette fois-là, » continua le directeur. « Et je dois insister, vous ne devez rien lui écrire, car les hiboux pourraient se faire intercepter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'écrire, » dit Hermione. « Est-ce que vous avez aussi oublié sa deuxième année ? Saviez-vous que Ron et ses frères ont dû enlever des barreaux de ses fenêtres, avant de pouvoir l'extraire de cet horrible endroit ? Et pendant tout cet été, il avait pensé que Ron et moi l'avions abandonné. Je ne recommencerais pas. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore céder. Évidemment, ses expériences passées avaient plutôt montré que lorsque Dumbledore avait pris une décision, il était comme une forteresse impénétrable. La seule exception avait été cette nuit durant laquelle il avait dévoilé la Prophétie à Harry. Il semblerait qu'Hermione ait réussi elle aussi au moins une fois à faire reculer le vieux sorcier.

« Très bien, Miss Granger, vous avez marqué un point, » dit Dumbledore. « Vous pouvez écrire à Harry, mais vous ne devez rien lui dire de ce qui se passe ici, au QG. C'est mon dernier mot. Et je saurais si vous l'avez fait. » Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte, sa robe bruissant légèrement. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau, pour faire face à une Hermione toujours fulminante.

« Je suis ravi de voir qu'Harry a des amis comme vous, » dit-il, alors que son visage austère s'éclairait, et que son sourire aimable revenait, ainsi que les pétillements de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. De nouveau, la pièce devint floue, et une autre mémoire se mit en place. Cette mémoire était récente. Harry était en haut de l'escalier, regardant vers Hermione et lui-même qui étaient assis sur la première marche [4]. Les oiseaux enchantés par Hermione volaient en cercles autour d'elle. Harry avait son bras autour d'elle. Il ne fit pas attention à la conversation, il s'en rappelait assez bien. Il regarda, alors que Ron et Lavande trébuchaient sur eux, et que Hermione avait lancé ses oiseaux pour attaquer Ron, faisait fuir ce dernier dans les couloirs.

* * *

Graduellement, la mémoire s'estompa, et Harry sentit la sensation de légèreté familière, alors qu'il était éjecté en dehors de la Pensine. Aucun des deux ne parla immédiatement. Hermione lui sourit simplement, même s'il y avait quelques traces de larmes dans ses yeux. Harry l'enserra des deux bras.

« Je ne savais pas que je comptais autant pour toi, » commença Harry. « Je n'ai jamais été très bon pour percevoir ça, mais je n'aurais jamais dû en douter. Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. » Hermione le serra juste un peu plus fort.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te rejeter, » dit Harry. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi. De ce que Ron représente pour moi. »

« Montre-moi, » dit Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas être prêt, Hermione. »

« Je comprends, » répondit-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le serais dès le premier jour. Est-ce que je peux te faire une requête ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir ta mémoire après le moment où tu as traversé les flammes, en première année ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione, » hésita Harry. « Je ne suis pas spécialement fier de ce qui s'est produit là-bas. »

« Harry, ne sois pas ridicule, » dit Hermione. « Tu as empêché Voldemort de retrouver ses pouvoirs, tu as sauvé la pierre Philosophale, tu… »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, » la coupa Harry. « Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai failli faire. Et maintenant que j'ai vu comment tu me percevais, j'ai peur de te décevoir. »

« S'il te plaît, Harry, » le supplia Hermione. « Rien ne te fera baisser dans mon estime. » En tremblant, il baissa la tête, et murmura.

« Ok. »

« Merci, Harry, » dit-elle. Elle lui donna les instructions : « Prends ta baguette, et touche ta tempe avec le bout. Concentre-toi sur la mémoire, et dit l'incantation : _subsidium memoria_ _»_

Harry fit comme Hermione lui indiquait, et aussitôt il ressentit une sensation étrange au niveau de son cerveau.

« Bien, Harry, » l'aida Hermione. « Maintenant, retire lentement ta baguette, tout en te concentrant sur cette mémoire spécifique. » Ce faisant, Harry sentit grandir la sensation, comme si cela le chatouillait à l'intérieur de la tête. Et finalement, la mémoire pendit au bout de sa baguette.

« Maintenant, fait juste un petit mouvement avec ta baguette, » lui dit-elle, en le lui montrant d'un petit geste fluide. Harry la copia, et la mémoire tomba dans la Pensine.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, » demanda-t-elle, prenant de nouveau sa main. Pour la 2e fois, ils plongèrent dans la Pensine. Ils étaient debout derrière le jeune Harry, qui était surpris que ce ne soit pas Rogue qui était en train de voler la pierre. Ils regardèrent la scène, alors que la voix de Voldemort faisait écho dans la pièce, donnant son ordre d'utiliser Harry pour récupérer la pierre. Ils virent le jeune Harry plein de peur regarder dans le miroir d'Erised, puis mentir à Quirrell à propos de ce qu'il y avait vu.

« Est-ce que tu la vois, » demanda Harry à Hermione, en pointant vers la poche du jeune Harry. Elle fut soudain un peu plus remplie qu'auparavant.

« J'ai vu, » dit Hermione malicieusement. « Tu es un grand sorcier. » Ils continuèrent à regarder Voldemort apparaître sur l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell. Hermione hoqueta. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment Voldemort. Ils virent Voldemort tenter Harry en lui promettant de faire revenir ses parents s'il lui donnait la pierre. Le regard d'Hermione passa du Harry à ses côtés vers le jeune Harry faisant face à Voldemort. Les deux avaient le même regard plein d'envie. Elle vit le jeune Harry mettre la main à la poche et tenir brièvement la pierre. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant que le jeune Harry ne pousse un cri de défiance :

« Jamais ! »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce moment. Mais il devait attendre. Cette mémoire était clairement importante pour Hermione. Du coup, il lutta face à ses cris et aux cris d'agonie de Quirrell, alors que ce dernier essayait de le tuer. Il savait que Quirrell mourrait pour avoir tenté de suivre l'ordre de Voldemort. Finalement, la mémoire s'estompa, et ils furent de nouveau éjectés de la Pensine.

« Oh, Harry, » cria Hermione d'une voix perçante, et lançant de nouveau ses bras autour d'Harry, alors que la chambre d'Harry réapparaissait. « Harry, tu n'as pas du tout baissé dans mon estime, pas le moins du monde, » dit-elle entre plusieurs sanglots. « C'était cruel ce qu'il a fait, d'essayer de te tenter comme cela. »

« J'aurais pu mieux faire, » dit Harry. Hermione plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage d'Harry, les forçant à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir ce que je vois ? Tu n'as pas craqué. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le plus grand et le plus courageux des sorciers au monde. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

J'avoue. J'ai utilisé la version du film, pour la Pierre Philosophale, parce que je crois que cela rend Harry plus humain, que d'éprouver la tentation de faire revenir ses parents. Mais en général, je prévois d'utiliser le livre, comme source. Vous avez dû noter que j'ai utilisé quelques citations du 1er tome, en particulier au niveau de la scène du Troll. C'est bien entendu le travail de Rowling, et je n'imagine même pas en rêve en avoir le crédit.

J'ai aussi pensé qu'une confrontation entre Dumbledore et Hermione serait amusante. Je ne crois pas qu'une telle confrontation aurait été contraire au caractère d'Hermione. Maintenant, laisser Ron Weasley revenir dans sa vie romantique [à Hermione] après son petit caprice et son abandon… Je ne suis pas convaincu.

N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews, et si vous trouver des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. J'essaie de toutes les corriger, j'essaie aussi de publier rapidement.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Voilà un chapitre entièrement nouveau, avec un objet, la Pensine, qui permet de continuer à construire l'histoire de manière originale.

Assez sympa d'ailleurs, l'idée de la Pensine. Elle permet de réécrire des scènes des romans, mais du point de vue d'un autre personnage (JKR a tout écrit uniquement du point de vue d'Harry).

Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à rajouter sur le récit, leur relation à eux deux continue de se construire doucement, ce qui n'est pas plus mal en fait.

La suite normalement dans deux semaines. On continuera d'utiliser la Pensine.

* * *

[1]Curieux quand même. Pour un sort soi-disant secret et connu de très peu de monde (bon, je me réfère à son autre histoire), il est étrange qu'il soit simple, et que de plus Hermione le connaisse déjà. Et si ce sort est répandu, pourquoi est-il aussi peu utilisé ?

[2]À noter juste (vu que je me posais la question) qu'Hermione a déjà 17 ans (depuis septembre de sa 6e année). Elle peut donc déjà faire de la magie, sans être suivie à la trace cet été.

[3]Là, Merlyn utilise la version du film (donc un peu plus que ce qu'il ne l'imaginait), et écarte du coup un point clé de la scène : initialement, Harry et Ron avaient enfermé le Troll dans les toilettes, avec Hermione donc.

[4]Là aussi, c'est dans le film qu'ils sont dans un escalier. Normalement ils vont dans une salle de classe, et non dans un escalier…


	4. Retour au Manoir des Jedusors

****Notes de l'auteur :****

Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews, les alertes, et bien sûr les favoris.

C'est de nouveau un chapitre qui traitera des mémoires, mais ce sera le dernier pour un certain temps. J'espère que le rythme de l'histoire n'est pas trop lent pour vous, et je promets que les choses vont redémarrer très bientôt. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un pense qu'Harry est émotif, ou autodestructeur, ce n'est pas mon Harry. Cet Harry se sent terriblement coupable de la mort de Dumbledore, comme nous le serions tous, je pense. Il garde les choses pour lui-même. Il n'a parlé à personne de la grotte, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été capable d'expliciter la vision qu'il avait de sa propre « bravoure », celle pour laquelle tout le monde l'adulait. C'est une des raisons qui font que cette histoire est différente de celle du livre. Dans le canon, la seule personne, mis à part Dumbledore, à avoir vu Harry comme il était est Hermione. Ron a démontré son incapacité à séparer Harry du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pendant tous ses épisodes de jalousie, à la fois dans la Coupe de Feu et dans les Reliques de la Mort. (Je sais bien que c'est l'Horcrux qui a fait remonter le pire de Ron, mais je pense qu'il agit comme le miroir d'Erised : le médaillon Horcrux n'aurait aucune prise sur une personne heureuse et satisfaite. Le Harry de 11 ans pourrait certainement porter le médaillon avec un minimum de troubles, au contraire du Harry de 17 ans, qui, avec plusieurs années d'expérience désormais, a bien plus de démons à affronter. Même s'il a été au final le moins affecté des trois).

Tout comme lors du précédent chapitre, j'ai utilisé des extraits de la Pierre Philosophale [1] et de la Coupe de Feu, ces citations ne sont donc pas de moi.

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent l'amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatre : Retour au Manoir des Jedusors**

« Es-tu prêt, Harry, » demanda Hermione, en plaçant la Pensine sur le bureau d'Harry, après le déjeuner. Harry se sentait encore plus nerveux que la veille. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte ce soir-là, Hermione lui avait fait la demande de pouvoir voir plusieurs mémoires de son enfance, avant son arrivée à Poudlard, ainsi que d'autres pendant Poudlard. Bien qu'Harry ne fût pas vraiment impatient de revivre ces moments, il était encore plus nerveux à cause de sa 2e requête : voir la nuit où Voldemort était revenu. Il savait qu'Hermione le considérait comme courageux, et cette mémoire allait briser cette image. Mais c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait finalement cédé. Il voulait qu'elle sache que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'était pas aussi courageux qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Rappelle-toi, » lui indiqua-t-elle. « Pense aux mémoires au moment où tu vas les extraire. En les extrayant toutes ensemble, nous allons pouvoir les voir les unes à la suite des autres, comme pour hier. » Harry hocha de la tête, et répéta le sort d'extraction à plusieurs reprises, laissant tomber délicatement chaque mémoire dans la Pensine. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait déposé toutes les mémoires auxquelles il avait pensé qu'Hermione voudrait voir concernant son enfance. Pourtant, il fit une pause, et il resta quelques instants avec sa baguette posée sur la tempe, ses pensées tournées vers le cimetière. Il n'avait pas noté que sa main tremblait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione la prenne dans sa propre main pour la stabiliser.

« Je sais que c'est dur, » dit Hermione. « Mais tu ne pourras pas garder cela en toi toute ta vie. Je ne te demande pas de le dire au monde entier, mais juste à moi. Uniquement à moi. » Harry déglutit, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le cimetière.

« _Subsidium memoria »_ dit-il doucement, et la sensation familière de chatouillement lui traversa le cerveau, pendant qu'il extrayait la mémoire avec sa baguette. Hermione tenait toujours sa main, et la guida jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche la mémoire dans la Pensine.

« Je suis si fière de toi, » dit Hermione. « Tu apprends les sorts beaucoup plus vite lorsque tu n'as pas de distractions. »

« Uniquement parce que tu es un bon professeur, » répliqua Harry honnêtement. Hermione lui rendit un grand sourire. Elle prit sa main de la même manière qu'hier, et ensemble ils plongèrent dans la Pensine.

 **() () ()**

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon des Dursleys. Vernon était assis dans son fauteuil, la télé allumée devant lui. Petunia était occupée avec son tricot, et Dudley jouait avec un nouveau jouet. Le jeune Harry était assis par terre au milieu de tous. Il tenait un petit soldat dans la main, et était en train de regarder Dudley avec une expression envieuse [2].

« Tante Petunia, » demanda le jeune Harry tout d'un coup, alors qu'il suivait inconsciemment le tracé de sa cicatrice sur son front. « D'où vient la cicatrice que j'ai sur la tête ? »

« D'un accident de voiture, lorsque tes parents sont morts, » lui répondit Petunia d'un air ennuyé. « Et ne pose pas de questions. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, » continua Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit, » grogna Vernon, qui était aussi ennuyé par l'interruption. « Ne pose pas de questions. »

 **() () ()**

Vernon était en train de crier auprès du jeune Harry, qui avait fait tomber la poêle à frire, et avait répandu le bacon et de la graisse partout dans la cuisine.

« Espèce de bon à rien, » hurlait-il. « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de tous les efforts de ta tante Petunia pour maintenir cette cuisine propre ? »

« Oui, oncle Vernon », bafouilla Harry du sol de la cuisine, et essayant d'évier le regard furieux de son oncle. « C'était un accident. »

« Tu vas nettoyer cette cuisine du sol au plafond, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

« C'est pas ce que je fais tout le temps, » répliqua le jeune Harry, incapable de résister.

« Et lorsque tu auras fini, tu iras directement dans le placard. Pas de repas pour toi aujourd'hui. Peut-être cela t'apprendra-t-il à faire attention, et à te montrer plus reconnaissant. »

 **() () ()**

L'anniversaire des 11 ans de Dudley. Dudley tapa des pieds et fit un caprice à propos du nombre de ses cadeaux. Le jeune Harry préparait le petit déjeuner. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir la nausée.

« Mauvaises nouvelles, Vernon, » dit une Petunia énervée. « Mme Figgs s'est cassé la jambe. Elle ne pourra pas s'en occuper. » Elle regarda le jeune Harry avec dégoût. « Et maintenant, que fait-on ? »

« On pourrait téléphoner à Marge, » dit Vernon.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon. Tu sais bien qu'elle déteste le garçon. » Harry regarda Hermione. Elle était livide. La pièce se brouilla de nouveau, et maintenant ils se trouvaient au niveau de l'exposition des reptiles. Dudley et Vernon tapaient sur la vitre, puis s'en allèrent, ennuyés. Ils virent Harry parler au serpent. Bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait rien comprendre, car le jeune Harry était en train de parler Fourchelang. Harry et Hermione regardèrent un Dudley tout excité revenir jusqu'au niveau de la vitre, jetant Harry par terre. Il s'appuyait sur la vitre, captivé par le serpent maintenant réveillé. Hermione se mit à rire lorsque la vitre disparut, et que Dudley passa par-dessus la rambarde pour tomber la face la première dans le bassin du vivarium.

 **() () ()**

Ils étaient maintenant revenus du zoo. Dudley était enroulé de serviettes de la tête aux pieds. Vernon traîna Harry par le poignet jusqu'au placard.

« File... placard... pas bouger... rien à manger ». C'était tout ce qu'un Vernon furieux parvint à articuler. La pièce se dissolut de nouveau, et Harry se prépara. Ils étaient maintenant dans sa chambre après sa première année à Poudlard. Dobby était venu avec son énigmatique avertissement sur le danger. Il avoua qu'il gardait le courrier d'Harry, et bien sûr qu'il avait lancé le sort de Lévitation qui avait fini par faire enfermer définitivement Harry dans cette chambre qui lui servait de cage. La chambre se brouilla, et les barreaux à sa fenêtre furent parfaitement visibles. Hedwige était enfermée dans sa cage. Vernon était en train de percer la trappe dans la porte par laquelle Harry recevrait sa nourriture. Ils virent le jeune Harry recevoir à manger par la trappe, et n'être autorisé à sortir que pour aller dans la salle de bain. Puis, Ron et ses frères, Fred et George, survinrent cette nuit fatidique, et secoururent le jeune Harry, poursuivis par un Vernon furieux qui s'époumonait à la fenêtre.

 **() () ()**

Un Harry bien plus âgé, ainsi que Dumbledore, étaient assis dans le salon avec les Dursleys alors que les verres conjurés par Dumbledore (remplis de l'Hydromel de Rosmerta, vieilli en fût de chêne) donnaient des petits coups sur les têtes des Dursleys, qui refusaient d'en boire. Ils virent Dumbledore réprimander les Dursleys sur la manière dont ils avaient traité Harry, et avaient ignoré les souhaits de Dumbledore. Hermione sourit brièvement, alors qu'elle laissait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Pour des personnes extérieures, de telles réprimandes auraient semblé trop légères. Mais, comme Harry l'avait déjà souvent ressenti, c'était le ton calme de la voix déçue de Dumbledore qui le frappait le plus, bien plus que tous les éclats de colère bruyants tels qu'il en avait souvent subi de la part de Rogue. Harry avait pensé que ce serait une mémoire intéressante à montrer à Hermione, elle avait besoin de voir, tout comme il avait besoin de se rappeler, que Dumbledore avait pensé chaque mot de sa lettre. Il aurait pu partager plus de choses, mais il sentait qu'il en avait assez montré à Hermione pour la satisfaire.

 **() () ()**

Tout devint plus sombre. Harry sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le dos. Hermione resserra sa prise autour d'Harry, mais elle était maintenant attentive. Un Harry adolescent et un Cédric de 17 ans se trouvaient au milieu du cimetière. Harry regarda son jeune moi lire les inscriptions de la tombe la plus proche de lui.

« Cédric, on doit partir d'ici, » cria Harry. « On doit retourner à la coupe, maintenant ! » C'était trop tard. Une voix aiguë retentit dans le cimetière, l'ordre de tuer fut lancé, suivi par le flash vert du sort de mort. Cédric Diggory était mort. La prise d'Hermione sur Harry se resserra à cet instant.

« Hermione... je ne peux plus respirer, » croassa Harry. Hermione se détendit, mais ne lâcha pas Harry. Queudver attacha Harry à la tombe du père Jedusor, alluma le feu sous le chaudron, ce qui fit immédiatement bouillir le liquide à l'intérieur. Puis il plaça la forme affaiblie de Voldemort dedans, afin de commencer le rituel. Il prit alors un os provenant de la tombe sous les pieds d'Harry, coupa sa propre main et la regarda se dissoudre dans le liquide bouillonnant. Finalement, Queudver incisa le bras d'Harry afin de récupérer l'ingrédient final du rituel pour restaurer le corps de son maître. Bien qu'ils soient dans une mémoire, Harry vit la peur se refléter sur le visage d'Hermione. La scène était éprouvante, et Harry était heureux de voir qu'Hermione prenait maintenant conscience que la mémoire allait bientôt devenir bien pire.

Voldemort se leva du chaudron au même instant où Queudver s'écroulait au sol, serrant son poignet amputé. Une expiration brève mais perçante échappa à Hermione. Harry savait que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Voldemort. Voldemort s'examina lui-même, pendant que Queudver appelait son maître à l'aide. Bien sûr, Voldemort ne l'exauça pas. Au lieu de quoi, il attrapa le bras gauche de Queudver et il pressa la Marque Noire qui avait été tatouée ici des années auparavant. Un par un, les Mangemorts arrivèrent, et Voldemort leur parla de leur abandon, et de sa lutte pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Hermione hoqueta lorsque Voldemort lança un Doloris sur un de ses propres Mangemorts, et qu'il restaura la main de Queudver. Puis Voldemort se tourna vers Harry, l'accueillant avec un ton moqueur. Ensuite, Voldemort lança le premier de plusieurs Doloris qu'il allait faire subir à Harry, forçant Hermione à se réfugier sur la poitrine d'Harry pendant que les cris du jeune Harry retentissaient dans le cimetière.

Hermione ravala ses larmes lorsque le jeune Harry récupéra sa baguette et dut se préparer à se battre en duel avec Voldemort.

« On t'a appris à te battre en duel, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter, » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Nous devons commencer par nous saluer, Harry. Allons, il faut respecter les usages... Dumbledore voudrait que tu montres des bonnes manières... Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry... » Voldemort fit un geste de la baguette, et le jeune Harry s'inclina. Voldemort lança alors un deuxième Doloris, et les cris poussés par Harry furent encore plus intenses que la première fois.

« Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas Harry… Tu ne voudrais pas que je recommence, je crois ? Réponds-moi ! _Impero_! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry a montré une prouesse lors de ce duel. Il a repoussé le sort d'Impero. Alors que Voldemort se préparait à lancer un nouveau sort, Harry s'est jeté derrière la tombe du père de Voldemort. Voldemort le nargua. Le jeune Harry respirait fortement et rapidement, ses yeux étaient agrandis par la peur pendant qu'il se cachait derrière la tombe.

C'était comme cela qu'Harry se rappelait du cimetière : Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, se recroquevillant de peur face à Lord Voldemort. Pas de charge courageuse au milieu des flammes, pas d'épée à lancer vaillamment entre les mâchoires ouvertes du Basilic, pas de combat déterminé contre une centaine de Détraqueurs, juste un jeune garçon terrorisé et sans défense, sans aucun espoir à part celui de mourir. [3]

Lui et Hermione virent le jeune Harry fermer les yeux et prendre une dernière profonde inspiration. C'est alors qu'Hermione perçut l'émotion qui peignait le visage du jeune sorcier. Ce n'était pas le regard sûr qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait alors eu. Ce n'était pas non plus l'expression défiante et obstinée qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Les yeux du jeune Harry ne laissaient place à aucun doute : il s'était résigné à son sort.

Les baguettes se connectèrent un moment plus tard : le _Priori Incantatem_ apparut devant eux, pendant que, une à une, les victimes récentes de Voldemort jaillissaient de sa baguette, chacune dissimulant un peu plus Harry. Hermione sanglota lorsqu'elle entendit la mère et le père d'Harry parler avec lui.

Hermione ne regarda plus le jeune Harry. Au lieu de cela, elle jeta ses bras autour du Harry actuel, et commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille combien elle était fière de lui. Elle avait réalisé ce que Harry essayait de faire. Il voulait qu'elle voie le Harry que personne ne connaissait. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller à ne voir que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme Harry. Mais comme un Harry courageux. Et ici, elle pouvait voir le Harry vulnérable, le vrai Harry, le Harry qui ne croyait pas en lui-même. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait été témoin d'une information vraiment spéciale, que personne, ni Ginny, ni Ron ou Sirius, ni même peut-être Dumbledore, n'avait pu voir. C'était une révélation. Son humilité et son mépris pour ceux qui voulaient l'honorer et le célébrer étaient en fait la conséquence du fait qu'il n'était pas capable de se voir comme les autres et comme elle le voyait.

« Être courageux ne veut pas dire ne jamais être effrayé, Harry. » Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, aucun des deux ne faisait plus attention à la mémoire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard avec le jeune Harry et Cédric. « Le courage consiste à faire face à ses craintes, et tu es un sorcier courageux, tu es un homme courageux, Harry. »

« J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, Hermione, » dit Harry. Hermione le serra plus fort, voulant à tout prix le rapprocher d'elle, et voulant qu'il arrive à ressentir ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre par des mots. Elle se souvint du banquet dans la Grande Salle qui avait suivi cette terrible nuit. Elle fut surprise lorsque la Pensine l'exauça, et ils furent transportés dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se tenait debout devant eux, ses mains indiquant clairement la place vide du jeune Harry.

« Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener le corps de Cédric à Poudlard. Il a montré, à tous les égards, un courage que peu de sorciers pourraient avoir eu lors d'un face-à-face avec Lord Voldemort. Et pour cela, je lui rends honneur. »

Harry secoua la tête de défi. « Je ne suis pas la moitié de l'homme que tu penses que je suis, Hermione. Je ne suis pas non plus la moitié de celui que Dumbledore voyait en moi. »

« J'aimerais que tu le voies, Harry. » Elle ne lui murmurait plus à l'oreille. « Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit cette nuit-là avec Dumbledore, je le sais. S'il te plaît, Harry. Laisse-moi comprendre ta peine, je ne pourrai pas y arriver si tu me laisses en dehors. » Harry secoua la tête. « Je sais que Dumbledore aurait aussi voulu que je le fasse, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu le voies, que tu me voies de cette façon. Si j'avais été plus courageux, plus fort, j'aurais pu... »

Ils étaient revenus dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'Harry. Hermione lui murmurait encore et encore à l'oreille, et Harry pouvait sentir les larmes d'Hermione sur la peau de son cou et mouillant sa chemise.

 _Ce n'était pas ta faute, ce n'était pas ta faute, ce n'était pas ta faute…_

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Nouvelle plongée dans les souvenirs, ceux d'Harry ici. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas une simple redite des scènes écrites par JKR, Harry prend ici un peu de recul sur ses propres souvenirs, et semble les commenter un peu, avec le recul des années passées.

On a aussi quelques remarques supplémentaires pour déconstruire la relation Harry-Ginny, et construire celle d'Harry-Hermione (ici par le partage, uniquement entre eux deux, de souvenirs aussi intenses. Hermione insiste d'ailleurs beaucoup dessus).

Pour la suite, je vais poster le chapitre fraîchement sorti pour Courage Rising, normalement la semaine prochaine. Pour les reliques, la prochaine publication devrait être, je pense, dans trois semaines. Le chapitre suivant sera encore un ajout complètement nouveau à l'histoire originale. On va parler du Square, et de petit déjeuner…

Merci en tout cas pour toute les reviews que vous postez, j'essaie normalement de répondre par PM à chacun.

* * *

[1] Je sais bien que j'ai utilisé le titre anglais et non le titre français pour le tome un. Mais le titre français fait vraiment trop référence à un récit pour enfant, je trouve, alors qu'on est maintenant dans le tome 7 beaucoup plus sombre.

[2] Et on dit toujours que seul Ron était jaloux ^^.

[3] Si vous ne l'avez pas noté, on a ici une référence à chaque fin d'année, de la première à la quatrième.


	5. Le charme de Fidelius

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Vous être vraiment des gens fantastiques. Quelques points à évoquer :

1\. Le prochain chapitre va rejoindre le canon. Cela va être le moment de l'exfiltration ! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ces instants avec Harry et Hermione. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce ne sera pas une relation éclair, donc si vous espériez voir des étincelles voler dans les prochains chapitres, je risque de vous décevoir.

2\. Le charme de Fidelius. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails à propos de son fonctionnement en lui-même. J'ai donc pris quelques libertés là-dessus. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

3\. Un lecteur m'a indiqué qu'Harry avait en fait rencontré les parents d'Hermione dans la Chambre des Secrets, lors de la visite du Chemin de Traverse. Je m'excuse sincèrement de cette omission, j'avais complètement oublié. Je ferai quelques corrections lorsque j'en aurai l'opportunité, mais pour le moment, j'ai préféré plutôt publier ce chapitre pour vous.

4\. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et si vous notez des fautes, faites-le-moi savoir. Je ferai quelques corrections dans les premiers chapitres à ce sujet.

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq : Le charme de Fidelius**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva au 4 Private Drive plus tôt que d'habitude. À l'aube pour être plus précis, et ce sont ses tambourinements insistants, ainsi que les hululements d'Hedwige, qui réveillèrent Harry.

« Ça alors, Hermione, pourquoi aussi tôt, » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il nota que Lupin se tenait sur le trottoir. Ce dernier fit un signe rapide de la main, lui sourit, avant de s'en retourner, de faire quelques pas dans la rue, et de transplaner.

« Parce que nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, » lui répondit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle portait son blue-jean habituel, mais elle avait ajouté un pull rouge de Gryffondor, en réaction à la fraîcheur de la température du matin. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table de la cuisine. Harry regarda le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? »

« C'est moi qui sais, et c'est toi qui vas devoir deviner, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Donc pas de plongée dans les mémoires pour aujourd'hui, » demanda-t-il, en notant que le sac à main était vraiment trop petit pour contenir la Pensine.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'une pause, et honnêtement moi aussi, » répondit Hermione. « Mais ne va pas croire que nous en ayons fini. » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. « Tu dois toujours me montrer la nuit avec Dumbledore, et j'ai encore quelques mémoires de mon côté que je souhaiterais que tu voies. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je pense que nous devrions prendre le petit déjeuner en premier. » Harry regarda, bouche bée, le bras d'Hermione disparaître dans le sac à main (ce qui était une vraie prouesse, car le sac était à peine plus large que la longueur de sa main). Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione avait disposé sur la table de la cuisine des œufs, du bacon et des tranches de pain.

« Un charme d'expansion indétectable. » indiqua Hermione en voyant la surprise d'Harry. « Pas facile du tout, mais je pense l'avoir assez bien compris. Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux. »

« Tu es brillante, Hermione, » dit Harry. « Mais pour quelle occasion ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'une astuce pour transporter toutes nos affaires, lorsque nous serons en route. Et ce doit être léger et discret, » expliqua Hermione.

« Non, pas le sac, Hermione, » la coupa rapidement Harry. « Je veux dire, le petit déjeuner. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Oh ! Et bien, j'ai pensé… après avoir vu comment ta fichue famille s'occupait de toi… comme ça, tu auras au moins eu un vrai petit déjeuner que tu n'auras pas eu besoin de préparer par toi-même. [1] »

« Je peux t'aider, » proposa Harry alors qu'Hermione commençait à ouvrir les œufs.

« Non, Harry, » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. « Merci, mais je veux faire cela toute seule. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps au Terrier, et vu que nous ne retournerons pas à Poudlard, qui sait quand nous aurons la chance de pouvoir avoir un bon petit déjeuner ensemble. S'il te plaît, Harry, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. » Harry accepta, et il fit de son mieux pour se détendre pendant qu'Hermione préparait leur petit déjeuner.

« Et voilà, » dit-elle, en posant un plat rempli d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de toasts.

« Merci, Hermione, ça a l'air bon. » Hermione prit place à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle après quelques moments. « Cela me rappelle la 4e année. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Lorsque c'était juste nous deux contre le reste du monde — Ron était jaloux — tout le monde portait ce badge hideux « A Bas Potter » [2] — et cette Rita Skeeter qui écrivait ces mensonges aberrants. Cela me met toujours en colère lorsque je repense à ce que Ron t'a fait, et à ce que l'école t'a fait. Comment as-tu fait pour tout supporter, Harry ? »

« Je t'avais toi, » répondit Harry. « Je n'aurais pas réussi à passer la première tâche sans toi. Pour ce que cela vaut, je n'aurais même pas réussi à passer la première année sans toi. À y réfléchir, je serais sans aucun doute mort sans toi. » Hermione lui serra le bras.

« C'est si gentil de ta part, Harry. » À la fin du petit déjeuner, Hermione fit un geste de la baguette, et les plats commencèrent à se nettoyer tout seuls.

« Bon, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui, » demanda Harry.

« En premier lieu, je pense que tu dois savoir que l'Ordre a pris des dispositions pour ta tante et ton oncle. Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones vont les escorter dans un endroit sûr. Évidemment, je ne sais pas où c'est. Je sais juste qu'ils vont utiliser les transports Moldus. J'imagine que Kingsley et Fol-Œil vont devoir venir leur expliquer la situation, et que tu vas certainement devoir les aider. Ce serait mieux s'ils acceptaient d'y aller par eux-mêmes, mais l'Ordre ne laissera pas des choses soumises au hasard. » Harry acquiesça.

« Peut-être que je ne les aime pas, » dit Harry. « Mais je ne souhaite pas leur mort. »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Hermione. « J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, mais je mentirais alors. » Elle le regarda, et Harry put voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Hermione s'essuya les yeux, et elle sembla cependant regagner le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Tout va bien, Hermione… Je ne reviendrais jamais ici. »

« Je sais. Mais j'aurais juste préféré que tout se soit passé différemment. »

« J'aurais souhaité que beaucoup de choses se soient passées différemment, » reprit Harry. « Mais ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre. » Hermione leva un sourcil.

« On dirait un professeur, Harry. »

« C'est Dumbledore qui m'a dit ça lorsqu'il m'a trouvé devant le miroir d'Erised. » Harry sentit un sourire se former sur son visage alors qu'il se revoyait demander à Dumbledore ce que ce dernier voyait lorsqu'il regardait dans le miroir. Harry était sûr que Dumbledore n'avait pas été honnête dans sa réponse. L'esprit d'Harry revint sur la tribune sincère qu'avait écrite Elphias Doge dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry avait maintenant au moins quelques idées sur ce que Dumbledore avait pu voir dans le miroir. Évidemment, son sourire ne dura pas longtemps, ses pensées avaient glissé vers la tour d'Astronomie.

« C'est bon de te voir sourire, Harry, » dit Hermione, brisant le silence qui était tombé dans la cuisine.

« Bien. Donc les choses sont réglées pour les Dursleys. Mais qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas en détail, Harry, mais il semblerait que tu vas transplaner avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre, probablement Fol-Œil. »

« Au Terrier, j'imagine ? »

« Très certainement, » reconnut Hermione. « Je suis sûre que Mr et Mme Weasley ont quelques infos sur l'endroit où tu vas finir. Naturellement, ils ne savent pas que nous n'allons pas retourner à Poudlard. »

« Ron ne le leur a rien dit ? »

« Pas encore, » répondit Hermione d'un ton démoralisé. « Je pense qu'il prévoit de le leur dire ce soir, mais Ron n'est pas spécialement courageux quand il s'agit de faire face à sa mère. Dans tous les cas, nous devons nous préparer à ce qu'elle n'approuve pas l'idée. Tu sais comment elle est, nous sommes toujours des enfants à ses yeux. »

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, » dit Harry. « J'aurais très certainement beaucoup de mal moi aussi à le dire à Mme Weasley, si j'étais à la place de Ron. »

« Heureusement pour nous que tu ne l'es pas, du coup ça ne sera pas un problème. »

« Bon, et quoi d'autre ? Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies réveillé à l'aube juste pour me faire passer les nouvelles ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Hermione. « Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui, nous pourrions commencer à trier tes affaires, et décider ce que tu vas emporter ou laisser de côté. De plus, Remus va passer cet après-midi pour nous emmener au Square Grimmauld afin que tu puisses lancer le charme de Fidelius. » Harry hocha de la tête, et ils quittèrent la cuisine pour aller dans sa minuscule chambre. Hermione l'aida rapidement à faire deux piles. Ils furent d'accord pour dire qu'Harry n'avait plus besoin de ses robes d'école, ou de ses robes de Quidditch. Ils ont aussi décidé qu'ils n'avaient besoin que d'un seul chaudron, du coup Harry a laissé le sien de côté. Pour ce qui était de la cape d'invisibilité et de l'Éclair de Feu, il n'y avait pas photo. Hermione pensa qu'il était mieux de conserver tous ses ingrédients de potion, et elle les regroupa donc avec les siens. Ils n'avaient plus besoin des livres d'Harry, puisque Hermione avait les siens, plus quelques autres. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'album de photos d'Harry, et Harry décida sans hésiter de le garder. Hermione prit l'album, et commença à le feuilleter.

« Harry, c'est superbe, » dit-elle alors que ses yeux volaient de photo en photo. « Où as-tu reçu tout ça ? »

« Hagrid me l'a offert à la fin de la première année. Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour récupérer les photos des personnes qui connaissaient mes parents à Poudlard et après. » [3]

« C'est si adorable. Et ta mère était si belle, Harry. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aimes une certaine rousse. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un mince sourire. « Et tu ressembles à ton père, sauf… »

« Oui, je sais, » la coupa Harry. « J'ai les yeux de ma mère. »

« Ils ont l'air vraiment amoureux, Harry, et tellement heureux. Alors même que leur vie était en danger, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de vivre. Le courage doit couler dans les veines de la famille Potter. » Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et il regarda ses parents danser dans le parc. Hermione avait raison : ils avaient l'air heureux.

« Du coup, que va-t-il arriver à Harry lorsque les Horcruxes et Voldemort seront détruits, » demanda soudainement Hermione.

« Chais pas, » marmonna Harry. « Je ne crois pas y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, probablement parce que je n'ai jamais voulu y espérer. Je sais qu'en 5e année, je pensais vouloir devenir Auror, mais je n'en suis plus du tout sûr aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà passé l'intégralité de ma vie à combattre les mages noirs. Cela a du sens, je suppose. C'est le seul sujet dans lequel j'excelle. »

« Je pense que tu ferais un excellent Auror, » dit Hermione. « Mais je pense que tu serais un encore meilleur professeur. »

« Moi ? Un professeur ? Tu veux rire. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Harry, » dit Hermione. « La moitié des élèves de notre année n'auraient pas réussi leurs BUSEs si tu ne leur avais pas donné des cours. »

« J'ai eu de l'aide, » lui rappela Harry.

« Harry, tu es trop modeste, » lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. « Donc peut-être un Auror, ou un professeur. Et puis quoi ensuite ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

« Tu vas te marier, bien sûr, » continua Hermione, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Et tu auras des enfants, naturellement — je crois que tu seras un formidable père, un jour. Ginny est vraiment une fille chanceuse. »

« Ça alors, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Navrée, Harry, » répondit-elle, elle avait maintenant une expression triste sur le visage. « Je voulais juste essayer de te faire voir la lueur au bout du tunnel. Nous devons tous garder les yeux dessus, ou sinon, on va perdre courage, même si on finit par s'en sortir vivant à la fin. »

« Je crois que je n'ai fait que penser à Voldemort et regarder ce qui me tombait sur les épaules. Du coup, c'est difficile de penser à autre chose comme se marier. En ce qui concerne Ginny, je pense que Dumbledore avait raison. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-elle. « Tu l'aimes beaucoup pourtant ? »

« Je l'aime beaucoup, enfin je l'aimais, » bafouilla Harry. « Mais j'ai repensé à ce que Dumbledore avait écrit dans sa lettre. J'ai réfléchi au fait que je la connais assez peu. Cela a été comme vivre dans un rêve, vraiment. Mais cela a été stupide de ma part que de commencer quelque chose avec elle, sachant ce qui m'attendait. Plus j'y pense, et plus je réalise que je ne lui disais pas tout. Mon père et ma mère ne devaient probablement avoir aucun secret entre eux. Et ce n'est pas le cas entre moi et Ginny. »

« Dumbledore ne sait pas tout, Harry, » l'encouragea Hermione.

« Non, mais je pense qu'il a raison au sujet de Ginny. Lorsque j'ai rompu, certaines des choses qu'elle a dites me laissent à penser qu'elle me voit toujours comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« Je crois que vous avez juste besoin de temps, tous les deux, » dit Hermione. Harry haussa des épaules.

« Et qu'en est-il de toi, Hermione ? »

« Et bien, » dit Hermione, rayonnant de nouveau. « Je vais retourner à Poudlard, et je vais passer mes ASPICs. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon de ne pas le faire. J'ai réfléchi au sujet de mes actions avec la SALE, et je pense que j'aimerais continuer ce type de travail. Cela veut dire que je vais probablement travailler au Ministère d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je pense que tu seras exceptionnelle, quoi que tu fasses, Hermione, » dit honnêtement Harry.

« Merci Harry, » dit Hermione.

« Et sinon, est-ce que toi et Ron, vous êtes, tu sais, ensemble maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle avec exaspération. « Il n'a toujours pas fait le moindre effort pour me le demander correctement, et par ailleurs, il agit comme si j'étais sa petite amie. »

« Mais tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Harry, » dit Hermione. « Mais il me fait aussi souvent mal, et je dois toujours trouver une solution à ça. »

« Je pourrais essayer de le mettre sur les bons rails, si tu veux ? »

« Merci Harry, mais non, » répondit Hermione. « Je veux qu'il s'en aperçoive de lui-même. S'il tient vraiment à moi de cette façon, alors il va devoir rassembler son courage, et me demander dans les règles. »

« Bon, je pense que tu vas rendre un homme vraiment heureux, un jour, » dit Harry. « Et tu as raison, » rajouta-t-il en pointant sur la photo de ses parents. « Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux. Ils sont ensemble, et cela leur suffit. » Hermione sourit, et le serra fortement avec seul bras.

« Ils t'avaient aussi toi, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Et maintenant, nous sommes là, toi et moi, et Ron, nous sommes dedans tous ensemble. » Ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à regarder les pages restantes de l'album photo, s'arrêtant de temps en temps lorsque Hermione commentait la beauté de la mère d'Harry.

« Je pense que nous devrions rajouter quelques photos, » dit Hermione en arrivant à la dernière page. « Avant de partir, nous devrions prendre des photos de nous trois, et sûrement de la famille Weasley, toi et Ginny, peut-être aussi de quelques membres de l'Ordre, tous ceux qui combattent Voldemort. »

« Je crois que j'apprécierais cela, » commenta Harry.

« Harry ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Pour le train, je pensais chaque mot, » indiqua Hermione. « Tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça.

« Du coup, tu n'essaieras plus de nous écarter ? »

« Non, Hermione. Je sais reconnaître une cause perdue lorsque j'en vois une. »

« Bien, » répondit-elle. Son sourire était encore plus grand que celui du matin, et ses yeux brillaient considérablement. « Parce que tu perdrais forcément. Après tout, je suis la sorcière la plus brillante que tu connaisses. »

« Et qui t'a dit ça ? » plaisanta Harry.

« Le plus gentil sorcier du monde, » dit Hermione, en lui posant doucement un doigt sur la poitrine.

 **() () ()**

Une fois que Harry et Hermione eurent fini de mettre toutes les affaires d'Harry dans un sac à dos (en ne gardant dehors que la baguette, juste au cas où), ils revinrent dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner, et pour discuter de ce qui sera leur premier plan d'action une fois parti du Terrier. Harry se sentit un peu coupable en faisant des plans sans Ron, mais Hermione fut rapide à pointer qu'ils allaient devoir tout revérifier avec lui, une fois au Terrier.

« Je pense que nous devons avoir tout d'empaqueté, et être prêt à partir, pour le cas où on aurait à partir de manière impromptue, » expliqua Hermione. « Tu ne devrais rien avoir besoin de ton sac à dos tant que nous serons au Terrier, sauf bien sûr quelques vêtements. Nous ne voulons pas avoir de robes lorsque nous serons en train de voyager. Cela attirerait trop l'attention, surtout chez les Moldus. Une fois que l'on sera au Terrier, je pourrai mettre toutes tes affaires dans mon sac.

« Tu t'es surpassée, Hermione, » dit Harry.

« Bon, Remus sera bientôt là, et je dois t'enseigner le charme de Fidelius. »

« Oh, Ok. J'avais oublié ça, » dit Harry.

« Je suis certaine que tu seras capable de saisir le truc rapidement, car ce n'est pas un sort compliqué. L'important, c'est l'intention au moment où tu le lanceras. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bon, comme tu le sais, le but du charme de Fidelius est de dissimuler une chose, et d'empêcher qu'elle soit vue, détectée, cartographiée, et donc découverte. C'est le rôle du jeteur du sort. Il, ou elle, est l'unique personne capable de révéler la chose dissimulée à quelqu'un. Lorsque tu jettes le sort, tu dois te concentrer sur l'objet dans son intégralité. Il n'est pas suffisant, par exemple, de penser uniquement à l'endroit du bâtiment à cacher. Il faut aussi cacher tout ce qui est contenu dans ce bâtiment. En d'autres termes, si tu penses uniquement à cacher le Square Grimmauld, mais que tu oublies ce qui est stocké ou qui va être à l'intérieur, alors il est possible que les gens voient tout ce qui se trouve dans la maison, sans voir la maison elle-même. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit nerveusement Harry. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire cela. »

« Mais si, tu pourras, » dit Hermione. « Nous allons nous entraîner un peu avant que Remus n'arrive. J'ai apporté quelques objets avec moi, pour t'entraîner. » Hermione attrapa son sac, et plongea la main dedans pour en ressortir trois petites boîtes en bois. Elle les ouvrit toutes, et Harry vit qu'elles contenaient chacune un collier reposant sur une garniture en velours rouge.

« Maintenant, prends ta baguette, pointe-la sur une boîte, et concentre-toi sur la boîte en elle-même, tout comme sur son contenu. Lorsque tu seras prêt, bouge ta baguette d'un coup brusque, comme cela, » lui indiqua Hermione en faisant la démonstration. « Et dis : _Fidelis_. » Harry fit ce que Hermione lui avait dit, mais son premier résultat ne fut pas du tout ce qu'il espérait. Rien ne se passa : il voyait toujours la boîte entière devant lui.

« Pas mal pour ton premier essai, Harry, » dit Hermione.

« De quoi tu parles, » répliqua Harry. « La boîte est toujours ici, rien ne s'est passé ! »

« Harry, la boîte a disparu, tout comme le collier. Par contre, je crains que la garniture de velours soit toujours visible. »

« Mais j'ai fait comme tu as dit. »

« Bon, je pense que tu étais concentré sur la boîte elle-même, et sur le collier. Tous les deux me sont complètement invisibles. Essayons encore. Ce coup-là ne pense pas spécifiquement au collier, mais pense à cacher tout ce qui se trouve dans la boîte. » Harry hocha de la tête, et essaya encore une fois.

« Parfait, Harry, » dit Hermione avec excitation. « Maintenant, avant de passer à la suivante, j'aimerais que tu prennes ce collier, et que tu le mettes dans la seconde boîte. » Harry fit ce qu'Hermione lui demandait, et plaça le second collier dans la boîte.

« Juste ce que je pensais, » dit Hermione. « Je peux voir le second collier, mais rien d'autre. Essaye encore une fois. Mais ce coup-là, pense à vouloir aussi cacher tout ce qui est et qui sera mis dans cette boîte. »

« _Fidelis_ , » énonça Harry, en agitant la baguette vers la 3e boîte. C'était une sensation étrange pour Harry, de lancer un sort dont il ne pouvait pas voir les effets. Hermione lui donna un autre bijou, un anneau cette fois-là. Harry le mit dans la boîte.

« Tu as réussi, » cria Hermione. « Je ne peux rien voir. Je pense que tu es prêt à lancer le charme. »

« Mais ce sont juste des boîtes, » dit Harry rapidement. « Et je dois cacher une maison entière. »

« Et tout ce qu'i l'intérieur, » répondit Hermione. « Repense juste à ce que tu as fait avec la 3e boîte. Tu n'as pas pensé à un objet en particulier, tu as juste pensé à ce qui pourrait être mis dans la boîte. Et c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »

« Je ne suis pas du tout sûr à propos de tout ça, mais je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Maintenant, avant que Remus n'arrive, voyons si tu peux partager la position d'une des boîtes avec moi. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de me dire où se trouvent les boîtes. Et je devrais normalement être capable de les voir à nouveau. »

« Les trois boîtes à bijoux se trouvent sur la table de la cuisine, au 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. »

« Oh, Harry, je suis si fière de toi, » dit Hermione en attrapant les boîtes. Elle les rangea dans le sac, et sourit à Harry.

« Hermione, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais être professeur, » dit Harry.

« Peut-être un jour, lorsque j'aurai eu plus d'expériences réelles. »

* * *

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva. Il avait l'air fatigué.

« Harry, c'est un plaisir de te voir, » commença Remus, en lui serrant la main. « Es-tu prêt ? »

« Oui, je crois, » répondit Harry.

« Et j'imagine qu'Hermione a réussi à t'apprendre le charme ? »

« Oui, il a réussi, au bout du 3e essai, » répondit à sa place Hermione.

« Excellent. Allons-y alors. » Remus les guida à l'extérieur. Ils s'éloignèrent et changèrent de rue. Puis Remus prit Harry de la main gauche, et Hermione de l'autre. Harry ressentit de nouveau la sensation de tiraillement, et presque immédiatement après une légère nausée. Le 12 Square Grimmauld se trouvait maintenant devant eux.

« Très bien, nous devons faire vite, » reprit Remus. « Hermione, toi et Harry pouvez aller à la porte et lancer le sort, je ferai le guet pendant ce temps. » Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'aux marches de ciment, et se tint debout devant la porte.

« Souviens-toi de notre entraînement, Harry, » l'aida Hermione. « Lorsque tu lanceras le sort, n'hésite pas, et garde une référence en tête, comme _la maison d'Harry Potter_ , ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui permettra ensuite d'avoir cette référence à indiquer aux personnes que tu autoriseras. » Harry hocha de la tête et se concentra. Il pensa au bâtiment, aussi bien l'extérieur que ses nombreuses pièces, ses meubles, et les tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs (pas dans le détail, mais dans leur ensemble). Et enfin, il pensa à englober toute personne qui entrerait dans sa maison. Il déglutit, et fit un geste sec de la baguette en direction de la porte.

« _Fidelis_ , » énonça Harry.

« Tu as réussi, Harry, » dit Hermione en l'étreignant.

« Excellent, » dit Remus, sans surprise.

« Bon, je dois vous le dire maintenant ? »

« Pas ici, » dit Remus. « Tu peux le murmurer à Hermione si tu veux, juste pour être sûr que cela fonctionne, mais j'en suis convaincu. » Harry acquiesça, se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura l'endroit.

« Je le vois, » dit Hermione un moment plus tard. « Bon travail, Harry, je savais que tu allais y arriver. »

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner maintenant, » dit Remus. Ils prirent de nouveau chacun un bras de Remus, et transplanèrent.

« Remus, Hermione, il n'y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, » leur dit Harry, alors qu'ils marchaient vers le numéro 4. « Si quelqu'un connaît déjà la localisation du Square Grimmauld, est-ce qu'il ne va pas continuer à s'en rappeler ? »

« Une bonne question, Harry, » répondit Remus. « Lorsque Dumbledore est mort, le Charme de Fidelius s'est considérablement affaibli, car tout membre de l'Ordre en était devenu le Gardien du Secret, ce qui devait très certainement inclure Rogue. Mais comme Kingsley vous en a déjà informé, nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires, et nous avons mis en place des enchantements de protection supplémentaires pour empêcher Rogue d'entrer. Et nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y est pas arrivé depuis. Plus important, nous ne connaissions la position du Square qu'en tant que QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme le Square n'est plus le QG, Rogue a perdu tout moyen d'en révéler la position. »

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire par l'intention, » demanda Harry en regardant Hermione. « Je me rappelle de la note de Dumbledore. Elle évoquait spécifiquement l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

« C'est aussi notre conclusion, » répondit Remus sans laisser la moindre chance à Hermione de parler. « C'est pour cela que nous pensions nécessaire que ce soit toi qui lances le nouveau charme de Fidelius. Après tout, c'est ta maison. »

« Merci, » dit Harry.

« À demain, Harry, » lui dit Hermione lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte.

« À propos de demain, » dit Harry. « Je sais que tu avais prévu de venir ici tous les jours de cette semaine, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta venue. Mais tu devrais aussi passer quelques jours avec tes parents. Cela sera suffisamment difficile d'essayer de convaincre les Dursleys qu'ils doivent quitter leur maison. »

« Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, » répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, » supplia Harry, oubliant que Remus était toujours avec eux. « La famille, c'est important, et tu dois passer du temps avec tes parents. Tu ne sais pas quand tu les verras pour la prochaine fois. » [4]

« Est-ce qu'elle ne les verra pas lors des vacances, » demanda Remus. « Tout peut arriver, je suppose. Mais Poudlard reste l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde sorcier, même sans Dumbledore. »

« Nous ne retournerons pas à Poudlard, » dit Harry. Remus ne parut pas surpris pour autant.

« Continue, » dit-il.

« Si j'y retournais, je ne crois pas que Voldemort se retiendrait longtemps avant d'attaquer l'école, surtout maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là. Je ne mettrais pas la vie des élèves en danger. De plus, Dumbledore m'a laissé une tâche à finir, donc de toute façon je n'y retournerais pas. »

« Et Ron et Hermione vont venir avec toi, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry. Remus hocha de la tête, et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je ne vais pas poser de questions. Vous ne me répondriez pas de toute façon, » continua-t-il. « Mais à juger par le sérieux de vos visages à tous les deux, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Harry. Tu devrais vraiment passer un peu de temps avec tes parents. »

« Très bien, » céda Hermione. Elle étreignit une dernière fois Harry, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« _S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi._ » Harry sourit, et la serra lui aussi.

« Oui, bien sûr, » lui murmura-t-il en retour. Il attendit sur le pas de la porte qu'elle et Remus aient tourné au coin de la rue et aient disparu de son champ de vision dans la nuit tombante.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Un ajout ici que je risque de commenter beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre : l'auteur a fait transplaner Harry pour aller au Square. Or l'exfiltration se fera comme dans le Canon, à balais, sous prétexte que transplaner n'est subitement plus sûr. Ça me choque un peu d'avoir un plan d'extraction aussi mal ficelé, pour quelque chose qui est faisable avant et après, mais on y reviendra.

Un autre élément : je trouve le sortilège du Fidelius un peu trop facile à maîtriser. Tout le monde a l'air de le connaître, et il est 'simple' à apprendre, du coup, pourquoi est-il aussi peu utilisé ? L'idée de Merlyn de remettre le Square sous Fidelius n'est pas mauvaise, mais la facilité du sort ne colle plus ensuite avec la quête des Horcruxes, où le trio doit se cacher. De ? Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas mis sous Fidelius ? Du coup, ce n'est finalement pas le meilleur des ajouts de la part de l'auteur, je trouve (avec le recul).

Sinon, la suite sera postée dans deux semaines, juste avant quelques vacances pour moi, et du coup il y aura alors un délai.

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, on parlera de départ et de balais dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

[1] Et autant pour les elfes de Poudlard

[2] En anglais, c'est écrit Potter Pue (Potter Stinks) sur les badges

[3] Je suis quand même surpris qu'Hermione ne connaisse pas l'existence de cet album. Après avoir cherché un peu, il se peut qu'Harry ne l'ait jamais montré à Hermione, mais cela reste bizarre.

[4] Un peu prémonitoire, non ?


	6. Adieu, les Dursleys

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Désolé à tous pour le délai. Cela a été un chapitre volumineux à écrire, et, puisque nous avons maintenant rejoint récit normal des Reliques, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à raconter de nouveau les événements tout en en changeant assez pour en faire quelque chose de nouveau. Il y a du coup quelques changements, surtout vers la fin. Comme toujours, merci à tous pour les reviews et les alertes.

Mon intention est de poster à partir de maintenant un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que vous allez rester avec moi, car j'ai déjà préparé un certain nombre de chapitres et je suis impatient de les partager avec vous [1]. Je pense qu'ils ajoutent beaucoup aux événements originaux. Pas beaucoup d'interaction entre Harry et Hermione ici, mais je veux vous rappeler que la construction de leur relation sera progressive. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront un bon moment à eux dans ce chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent l'amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

 **Chapitre** **Six :** **Adieu, les Dursleys**

« Viens ici ! »

Harry poussa un grand soupir, alors que la voix de son oncle montait par l'escalier. L'oncle Vernon avait été plus tendu que jamais dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Sa famille avait été furieuse lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Et ils étaient encore plus furibards, si cela était encore possible, à propos du fait qu'il avait, comme Vernon l'avait dit, _violé la souveraineté de leur maison_ en entrant sans leur permission. La réunion entre les Dursleys, Kingsley et Mr Weasley avait vraiment été galère. Il avait fallu passer des heures pour essayer de convaincre encore et encore les Dursleys que leur vie était en danger. Comme ils ne voulaient rien entendre d'Harry, ce dernier avait laissé Kingsley et Mr Weasley tenter de les convaincre. Et depuis, Harry avait passé les quatre derniers jours à sans cesse rabâcher les mêmes arguments à chaque fois que Vernon changeait d'avis. Ce soir, c'était la nuit de leur départ, et Harry était prêt à parier, en allant dans la cuisine, que Vernon avait encore une fois changé d'avis.

« Assieds-toi, je veux te parler, » dit Vernon, son visage devenant progressivement de plus en plus violet à chaque mot. De son côté, Harry ne s'assit pas. Les étés passés, Harry aurait obéi à chaque ordre de son oncle ou de sa tante, mais il avait beaucoup changé au cours des derniers jours, en très grande partie à cause du départ de Dumbledore, et du poids sans cesse grandissant que ses tâches faisaient peser sur lui pour chaque jour qu'il gâchait chez les Dursleys.

« S'il te plaît, » ajouta Vernon avec un grand effort. Surpris d'entendre de telles paroles de la part de son oncle, Harry s'assit finalement à la table de la cuisine.

« J'ai changé d'avis, » commença Vernon. « Je ne crois pas un mot de toutes ces… ces âneries. »

« Et nous y voilà encore, » dit Harry en haussant des épaules.

« Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ton oncle, » dit sa tante de sa voix perçante. Vernon lui jeta un regard, et lui indiqua de laisser tomber.

« Je suis resté éveillé tard cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu dormir. J'ai pensé à tout ça, et cela m'est venu à l'esprit, » expliqua Vernon, comme s'il avait eu une illumination soudaine. « Je crois que c'est un plan pour nous prendre la maison ! »

« Cette maison, » demanda, incrédule, Harry.

« Oui, _cette_ maison, » aboya Vernon. « Les prix sont en train de flamber dans le voisinage, et je pense que tout ça est un plan mûrement réfléchi pour nous écarter d'ici, pendant que toi et tes hurluberlus pourrez faire un tout de passe-passe, et hop, ton nom serait sur l'acte de propriété ! »

« J'ai déjà une maison, » répliqua Harry. « Pourquoi voudrais-je de celle-là… Pour tous ses souvenirs joyeux ? » Il fixa alternativement son oncle et sa tante.

« Tu pourrais la vendre pour te faire de l'argent, » tenta Vernon.

« J'ai déjà plein d'argent, » dit Harry. « J'ai un coffre à Gringotts, qui contient une petite fortune… Je pense que je vais m'en sortir tout seul. »

« Très bien, » dit Vernon en levant ses mains boudinées. « Ce, comment tu dis… Lord Machin Truc, celui qui a tué tous tes gens. Tu dis qu'il est de retour, et que nous sommes en danger... »

« On a déjà parlé de tout ça, » répliqua Harry qui perdait patience. « Mr Weasley et Kingsley vous ont déjà tout expliqué, tout comme l'avait fait le Professeur Dumbledore l'été dernier. Une fois que j'aurais 17 ans, la protection autour de cette maison va disparaître, et vous serez en danger. Voldemort n'aura aucune hésitation pour vous prendre en otage, vous torturer et enfin vous tuer, tout simplement pour m'atteindre. Il s'attendrait très certainement à ce que je vienne à votre secours. » Harry se demanda pendant un instant s'il essaierait de les sauver. Rencontrant le regard de Vernon, Harry fut sûr que son oncle était en train de se poser la même question.

« Supposons, dans l'intérêt du débat, que nous acceptions d'avoir une protection, » continua Vernon après un moment. « Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas demander la protection du Ministère ? Cela me semblerait normal après tout, puisque nos vies ont été mises en danger simplement pour avoir hébergé un homme recherché. »

« Mais allez-y, demandez, » s'exclama Harry. « Vous avez entendu Kingsley, le Ministère a été infiltré. J'ai été en danger durant toute ma vie, et le Ministère était alors en charge de ma sécurité. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez tenter votre chance, je ne vous en empêcherais pas. »

« Bien, » dit Vernon. « Et pourquoi ne pourrions pas avoir de type, Kingsley ? »

« Il protège votre Premier Ministre. »

« Exactement, c'est le meilleur. »

« Et bah, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, » répliqua rapidement Harry. « Diggle et Jones sont largement à la hauteur de la tâche. »

« Si cela va aussi mal que vous le dites tous, alors pourquoi n'avons-nous entendu parler de rien ? »

« Vous en avez entendu parler, » rétorqua Harry. Sa patience était épuisée. Il pointa vers la télé dans le salon. « Vous avez entendu parler de déraillements, d'explosions, de crashs. Tout ça, c'était Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'est comme un sport pour eux, de tuer des Moldus comme vous. Les gens disparaissent et meurent tous les jours. Et c'est juste le début. Il a à sa disposition des géants, des Inferi, des Détraqueurs. Si vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qu'est un Détraqueur, demandez donc à Dudley. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en souvient [2]. » À ce moment, Vernon et Petunia se tournèrent vers leur fils.

« Il y en a d'autres ? »

« Des centaines, » dit Harry. « Peut-être des milliers maintenant. Ils se nourrissent de peur et de désespoir... »

« Très bien, très bien, » dit Vernon, maintenant troublé. « Tu as marqué le point. »

« J'espère, » dit Harry. « J'espère vraiment, parce que quand je vais partir, ils vont tous venir ici pour moi, et cet endroit ne sera plus sûr. Ils s'en ficheront que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Ils s'en ficheront que vous n'avez jamais voulu de moi. Mais ils vont vous utiliser s'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent me faire venir, et ils vous tueront après. Et si cela ne marche pas, ils vous tueront quand même. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher de ce type de personnes par les moyens ordinaires… Vous vous rappelez de la dernière fois que vous avez essayé de semer des sorciers… vous avez besoin d'aide, et l'Ordre vous l'offre. »

« Mais, et notre travail, l'école de Dudley… Je suppose que tu comprends bien l'importance de ce travail, ou… »

« Ils vont vous tuer, » cria Harry. « Juste comme mes parents. »

« Papa, » dit Dudley. « Papa… je veux aller avec des gens de l'Ordre. »

« Beau geste, Dudley, » dit Harry. Harry savait que la discussion était terminée. Avec Dudley terrifié et voulant recevoir n'importe quelle aide, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia allaient tout simplement céder. Harry regarda la pendule de la cuisine.

« Bien, ils vont arriver dans 5 minutes. » Harry quitta la cuisine sans ajouter un mot. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout préparé. Hedwige était dans sa cage, son Éclair de Feu était posé sur le mur à côté de la porte, et son sac à dos était prêt et fermé sur son lit.

« Nous allons bientôt être libres, » dit Harry à sa chouette blanche. « Tu ne seras plus jamais enfermée dans une cage. » Elle lui répondit avec un hululement doux, avant de lisser ses plumes dans une pure démonstration d'impatience. Les cinq minutes passèrent vite, et la sonnette retentit en bas. Harry se précipita en bas des escaliers, et accueillit Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones.

« Harry Potter, c'est un honneur que de te rencontrer de nouveau, » dit Dedalus en s'inclinant au milieu de l'allée. Hestia le salua de même avec un large sourire.

« J'apprécie ce que vous faites, » dit Harry, en les invitant à entrer. « Ils sont juste là, dans le salon. »

« Excellent, » dit Dedalus, en suivant Harry jusqu'au salon.

« Bonjour à vous, famille d'Harry Potter, [3] » leur dit Dedalus, tendant sa main avec un grand enthousiasme. Vernon considéra l'homme avec ses yeux globuleux, mais ne dit rien. Réalisant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échange de poignée de main, Dedalus se reprit rapidement. « Les bagages sont faits ? Prêts à y aller ? Le planning est en effet serré. Harry vous a certainement déjà expliqué le plan. C'est un bon garçon. » Dedalus ne vit pas le regard interloqué de l'oncle et de la tante d'Harry, clairement surpris que quelqu'un puisse décrire Harry comme 'bon'.

« Nous allons être les premiers à partir, » continua Dedalus sans s'arrêter. « Nous allons utiliser les moyens de transport Moldus, conduire sur à peu près 15 km avant de transplaner vers la planque qui a été préparée pour vous. J'imagine que vous savez conduire ? » Dedalus se tourna avec curiosité vers Vernon. Vernon vira au violet pour la nième fois cette soirée.

« Oui ! Je sais comment conduire ! »

« Splendide, » répondit Dedalus, inconscient de la colère qui bouillait à cet instant chez Vernon. « C'est très intelligent. Je n'aurais jamais su comment faire, ces véhicules moldus sont si compliqués. » Il se tourna alors vers Harry. « Tu vas devoir attendre ton escorte, Harry. Il y a un petit changement de dernière minute concernant ton extraction. »

« Je pensais que Fol-Œil allait me faire transplaner ? »

« On ne peut plus, Harry, » intervint Hestia. « Fol-Œil t'expliquera. » Harry acquiesça.

« Le plan, » résuma Dedalus, « est de te faire sortir de la maison en même temps que le transplanage de ta famille. L'idée est que le charme cède au moment où vous aurez tous été mis en sécurité. » Il se tourna vers les Dursleys. « Prêts à y aller ? » Les Dursleys ne répondirent pas, même si la tête de Vernon pointa vers la porte pour indiquer qu'ils l'étaient.

« Nous allons juste attendre dans le couloir, pour que vous puissiez vous dire au revoir, » indiqua Hestia.

« Ne vous embêtez pas, » dit Harry.

« Bon, et bien au revoir, » dit Vernon, qui sembla être sur le point de vouloir serrer la main d'Harry, avant de se raviser rapidement. Dudley et Petunia rejoignirent Vernon à la porte.

« Pourquoi ne vient-il pas avec nous, » demanda soudainement Dudley.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Vernon. « Il n'a pas envie de venir avec nous. » Il regarda Harry, avec un air soudain incertain dans le regard. « C'est cela, non ? »

« Absolument, » dit Harry.

« Tu vois, Dudley, » dit Vernon, mettant la main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le pousser vers la porte. « Il n'a pas envie de venir avec nous. » Pourtant Dudley ne bougea pas.

« Où va-t-il ? »

« Vous devez certainement savoir où il va, » demanda Hestia, regardant avec une nouvelle curiosité la famille d'Harry.

« Et bien, certainement avec les gens de votre espèce, n'est-ce pas, » répondit Vernon. « Maintenant, viens, mon fils, il est temps d'y aller. »

« Avec les gens de _notre_ espèce ? » Le front d'Hestia rougit soudainement jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux foncés.

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry, voulant désamorcer une situation qu'il savait potentiellement pouvoir rapidement se transformer en un échange vif. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« Bien sûr que si, » rétorqua Hestia d'une voix qui s'amplifiait. « Ne réalisent-ils pas ce que tu as dû traverser comme épreuves ? Les dangers que tu as subis ? Ne savent-ils pas ce que tu signifies pour chaque sorcier ? »

« Non… Ils pensent que je suis juste un gâchis de place, vraiment, » indiqua Harry. « Et cela ne sert à rien de le leur expliquer maintenant. Cela ne changera rien du tout. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu es un gâchis de place, » dit Dudley. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »À ce moment, tous les occupants du 4 Private Drive furent soudain comme muets. Petunia était sur le point d'éclater en larmes, pendant que Vernon était immobile avec une expression confuse.

« Mince, Dudley, que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Chais pas. » Il haussa des épaules.

« C'est si gentil, » gémit Petunia, « de lui dire merci... »

« Je vous demande pardon, » interrompit une Hestia outrée. « Il n'a pas dit merci du tout, juste que Harry n'était pas un _gâchis de place_ ! »

« Et bien, venant de Dudley... » reprit Harry en essayant d'expliquer. Mais il fut interrompu.

« C'en est assez, » beugla Vernon. « Est-ce qu'on y va, ou pas ? »

« Oui, oui, » dit Dedalus. « On ferait mieux d'y aller, on est déjà un peu en retard. » Il se tourna vers Harry pendant que les Dursleys allaient vers la porte. « Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Nous sommes tous avec toi. »

« Oui, » renchérit Hestia, maintenant derrière Dedalus. « Nous serons prêts si jamais tu as besoin de nous. »

« Merci, » dit Harry. « J'espère qu'ils ne vous causeront pas trop de problèmes. »

« Oh, nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde avant que le trajet ne soit terminé, » répondit Dedalus en serrant des deux mains la main d'Harry. « C'est un plaisir d'aider Harry Potter. Notre monde repose sur tes épaules. »

« Et bien, » dit Harry, « merci. » Dudley fut le dernier à sortir. Il s'approcha d'Harry, timidement, et c'est alors qu'il tendit une de ses mains boudinées. Harry lui serra la main, perplexe par le soudain changement de comportement de son cousin.

« Prends soin de toi, Harry, » dit Dudley. « Et au revoir. »

« Ouais, peut-être, » répondit Harry surpris. « À plus, Big D. » Puis, comme s'il réalisait soudainement ce qu'il avait fait, Dudley galopa auprès de ses parents à l'extérieur. Harry les regarda monter dans la voiture par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et démarrer. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa son balai, mit son sac sur le dos, prit la cage d'Hedwige, et retourna attendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombait, Harry entendit le net vrombissement d'un moteur à l'extérieur. Il alla à la fenêtre de la cuisine, et observa la rue, attentif au moindre mouvement anormal. Un instant plus tard, les charmes de désillusion s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres, révélant les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry se précipita à la porte, et l'ouvrit en grand pour les laisser entrer.

Hermione fut la première à l'intérieur, jetant ses bras autour de lui. Ron suivit de près, en lui donnant des tapes amicales sur le dos. Hagrid lutta pour passer la porte, et accueillit Harry avec son habituel sourire barbu. Fred et George les rejoignirent l'instant d'après, suivis immédiatement par Bill et Fleur. Tonk, Remus, Mr Weasley et Kingsley furent les suivants à entrer, suivis par Mondigus Fletcher qui était visiblement guidé par Fol-Œil.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez tous, » dit Harry. « Diggle a dit quelque chose à propos du plan qui avait changé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Il se tourna vers Kingsley. « Je croyais que vous gardiez le Premier Ministre ? »

« Tu es bien plus important, » indiqua sérieusement Kingsley.

« Harry, devine quoi, » dit Tonk jaillissant devant lui, et lui agitant la main gauche devant le nez. Un fin anneau d'argent brilla à la lumière de la cuisine.

« Vous êtes mariés ? » Il regarda successivement Tonk et Remus.

« Ce fut une petite cérémonie, » expliqua Remus. « Nous sommes navrés que tu n'aies pas pu venir. »

« Bon, tout ça c'est putain de romantique, mais cela va devoir attendre », grommela Fol-Œil, qui alla se mettre au milieu de tout le groupe. Il regarda attentivement Harry avec son vrai œil, pendant que l'œil magique faisait des cercles. « Comme Dedalus te l'a dit, nous avons dû changer le plan. Thicknesse en a trop fait, soit sous l'effet d'un Imperius, soit de son propre chef. Il a déclaré comme infraction criminelle d'utiliser la cheminette vers cette maison, d'utiliser un Porte-au-loin ou de Transplaner vers et hors d'ici. Tout cela pour ta sécurité bien sûr, complètement inutile étant donné que la protection de ta mère faisait déjà tout cela. Mais ce qu'il a réellement fait est de garantir que le Ministère soit prévenu dès que tu quitteras cette maison. Et par conséquent le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Scrimgeour, » demanda Harry. « Le Ministre de la Magie ne serait-il pas déjà au courant des protections ? »

« Scrimgeour est en train d'essuyer des averses de grêle en ce moment, » répliqua Kingsley. « Il se repose sur des gens comme Thicknesse pour les tâches de tous les jours, pendant qu'il essaie d'organiser les mesures et les contre-mesures contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est un excellent Auror, il connaît les arts noirs mieux que la plupart. Mais ce n'est qu'un homme. Il n'est certainement pas du tout au courant des changements au niveau de la sécurité de cette maison.

« Et personne n'a pensé à l'en informer, » demanda Harry surpris.

« Je n'ai pas pu avoir une audience avec lui, » gronda Fol-Œil. « De plus, nous ne pouvons pas transmettre une information de cette importance par d'autres moyens, pour le cas où ce serait intercepté. De toute manière, nous avons fait croire au Ministère que tu allais partir le 30. Néanmoins, il est à peu près sûr que Tu-Sais-Qui aura placé quelques guetteurs. Ils connaissent la localisation approximative de cette maison. Donc on ne peut pas prendre le moindre risque. Nous avons mis en place des refuges, tous connectés avec un membre de l'ordre. Et nous avons jeté tous les sorts de protections auxquels nous avons pu penser. Ils vont avoir du mal à te pister, et encore plus à te trouver. » Harry, de son côté, put clairement voir un facteur important qu'ils semblaient tous avoir négligé.

« Donc, ils ne pourront pas savoir dans quel refuge je suis, » dit Harry tout haut. « Mais ne croyez-vous pas que ce sera rapidement évident s'ils voient quatorze d'entre nous se dirigeant vers le même endroit ? » L'œil magique de Fol-Œil pointa sur Harry pour l'examiner.

« Ah, oui. Et bien, je ne t'ai pas dit quel était le point essentiel, non ? » Il chercha dans son manteau, et il en sortit une grande flasque, son contenu ressemblait à de la vase épaisse. « J'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur qui disait que tu étais familier avec ce genre de breuvage ? Tu vois, il n'y aura pas quatorze d'entre nous qui volerons vers le même refuge. Il y aura sept Harry Potter volants dans la nuit, chacun accompagné par un membre de l'Ordre. »

« Non, » répliqua Harry, le tranchant de sa voix le surprit lui-même. Hermione se porta rapidement à ses côtés.

« Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer cela. Mais essaie d'écouter, et… » Mais Harry lui jeta un regard féroce qui la fit immédiatement taire.

« Je ne vais pas laisser quiconque risquer sa vie… »

« Comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait avant, » dit Ron. Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Non, c'est différent, Ron. Prétendre être moi, » dit Harry, parlant plus vite que d'habitude. « Vous allez mettre une grande cible dans votre dos. »

« Aucun d'entre nous n'aime ça, Harry, » dit Fred en ricanant. « Imagine que nous soyons bloqués pour toujours dans ce corps binoclard et rachitique ? »

« Je ne vais pas le permettre, » affirma Harry. « Je dois donner un de mes cheveux pour que cela fonctionne, et… »

« Bon, et bien je pense que nous pouvons tous rentrer à la maison, » plaisanta George. « Je veux dire, si Harry ici présent ne veut pas coopérer, alors treize d'entre nous ne sera pas suffisants contre l'Élu. » Harry ferma ses poings sous l'effet de la remarque. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Ron et Hermione échanger des regards inquiets.

« Tu penses que c'est un jeu, George, » demanda Harry, sentant son visage devenir rouge. « Parce que cela n'est pas drôle. »

« Si on doit en venir à te forcer, alors ainsi soit-il, » grogna Fol-Œil en se rapprochant d'Harry. « Tout le monde ici est majeur. Ils connaissent le risque. »

« Mais c'est fou, » argumenta Harry.

« C'est certainement le cas, » répondit Fol-Œil. « Tu-Sais-Qui est là, au-dehors, attendant que tu fasses ton premier mouvement, pendant que lui possède la moitié du Ministère qui te suit à la trace. Si nous sommes chanceux, ils vont mordre au faux hameçon, et nous pourrons rejoindre les refuges sans le moindre incident, mais on ne peut pas être sûr. Le charme de protection de ta maison est sur le point de céder, et comme je l'ai dit, il connaît la position approximative de cet endroit. S'ils nous attaquent ce soir, ils ne s'attendront pas à avoir sept toi. En tout cas, Tu-Sais-Qui a clairement fait savoir qu'il veut te tuer personnellement. Du coup, ceux qui seront déguisés en toi ne risqueront rien de la part des Mangemorts. Cela ne laisse exposés que les membres de l'Ordre, c'est eux qui auront une cible sur le dos. Même Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas se couper en sept [4]. » Harry capta du coin de l'œil le regard d'Hermione, et regarda finalement ses pieds.

« Donc, Potter, une mèche de tes cheveux, s'il te plaît, » ordonna Fol-Œil en ouvrant la flasque devant lui. À contrecœur, ne voyant pas comment il pourrait faire changer Fol-Œil d'avis, il tendit le bras, et arracha [5] une petite mèche de ses cheveux pour la mettre dans la flasque. La potion commença à siffler et fumer dès que la mèche d'Harry atteignit sa surface. Le mélange bouillonna un moment avant de virer en une couleur dorée brillante.

« Tu as l'air meilleur qu'un Crabbe ou un Goyle, Harry, » remarqua Hermione.

« Déjà fait du Polynectar, hein, miss innocente, » taquina Fred.

« C'était uniquement pour voir si Malefoy avait été dans la Chambre des Secrets, » répondit malicieusement Hermione, ses joues devenant d'un rouge écarlate. « Et nous n'étions pas tombé si loin que ça, avec nos suspicions. Le journal venait du père de Drago après tout. Et la potion de Goyle avait l'air d'une crotte de nez. »

« Fais attention, Fred, » le prévint George. « Ou tu vas finir par recevoir un sort de sa baguette. »

« Très bien, les faux Potters, alignez-vous par ici, » indiqua Fol-Œil en pointant vers le plan de travail de la cuisine, ignorant les jumeaux. Fred, George, Fleur, Mondigus, Ron et Hermione s'alignèrent devant l'ancien Auror. Il tendit la flasque à Fred. « Juste un avertissement, la potion de Polynectar a un goût de pisse de gobelin. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout ça, » indiqua George, pendant que son jumeau buvait une gorgée, et hoquetait. « Une expérience personnelle, peut-être ? »

« La ferme, et bois », grogna Fol-Œil. Un par un, chacun des volontaires prit une gorgée de la flasque. Harry les observait, Hermione et Mondigus prenaient de la hauteur, alors que Ron et les jumeaux rapetissaient fortement en même temps que leurs cheveux noircissaient. L'ensemble de leur visage se crispa en diverses déformations comme si leur peau était faite en cire. Rapidement, Harry put voir six Harry Potter lui rendre son regard. Fol-Œil leur tendit des vêtements absolument identiques à tous les imposteurs, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes accordée. Harry ne s'était jamais aussi senti violé, alors qu'ils se changeaient tous sans la moindre considération pour son intimité.

« Je savais que Ginny mentait, » dit Ron, en examinant attentivement sa poitrine nue. « Tu n'as jamais eu de tatouage. »

« Ginny n'a jamais vu ma poitrine, Ron, » dit promptement Harry.

« Harry, ta vision est vraiment terrible, » indiqua Hermione en mettant les lunettes. « On devrait vraiment t'en trouver des nouvelles, celles-ci sont hideuses. » Enfin, tous les Potters furent habillés, et ne purent plus être distingués les uns des autres. [6] Fol-Œil leur adressa un hochement de tête appréciateur, puis il les groupa par paire. Mondigus avec lui-même, Fred avec Arthur, George avec Remus, Fleur avec Bill, Hermione avec Kingsley, Ron avec Tonks, et enfin le vrai Harry fut associé à Hagrid.

« Les Mangemorts vont s'attendre à te voir monter un balai, » expliqua Fol-Œil. « Du coup, on t'a mis avec Hagrid sur la moto de Sirius. C'est le mode de transport qu'ils vont le moins s'attendre à ce que tu prennes. » Avec le plan finalisé, Fol-Œil les dirigea vers l'arrière du jardin. Il y avait deux Sombrals, plusieurs balais, et une grande moto bleue avec un side-car qui les attendaient.

« C'est donc la moto de Sirius, » demanda Harry.

« Oui, c'est elle, Harry, » lui répondit Hagrid. « Et la dernière fois que tu es monté dessus, je pouvais te tenir à l'intérieur d'une de mes mains. Cela m'a semblé approprié que de te faire partir d'ici de la même façon que tu étais arrivé la première fois. » Il sourit à Harry, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. « J'avais espéré alors te laisser chez Sirius, Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller vivre avec ces Moldus. »

« Même si tu l'avais fait, Hagrid, je n'aurais pas pu rester chez lui. Souviens-toi, tout le monde pensait qu'il était le Gardien du Secret de mes parents, et qu'il avait tué Peter Pettigrew. » Hagrid marmonna. Harry libéra Hedwige de sa cage, et sauta dans le side-car avec son balai et son sac.

« Arthur l'a un peu bricolée, » indiqua Hagrid en montrant un bouton violet. « Je suis sûr qu'aucun Mangemort ne s'attendra à ça. »

« Soit prudent, Hagrid, » dit Mr Weasley en montant sur son balai. « Introduire trop de magie dans un objet moldu peut se révéler désastreux, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée. » Harry sourit en se rappelant Ford Angelina volante. Il savait que Mr Weasley parlait avec expérience.

« Assez bavassé, » gronda Fol-Œil qui montait sur son propre balai. Derrière lui, Mondigus avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme toujours. « Bonne chance à tous. On se revoit au Terrier dans une heure environ. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux… trois ! »

La moto se mit à rugir, Harry fut pressé au fond de son siège alors que la moto décollait avec une force immense. Ils montèrent rapidement dans le ciel nocturne, et le 4 Private Drive s'effaça rapidement au loin. Pendant un moment, alors qu'Harry voyait les imposteurs et leur garde voler autour de lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient pu partir sans être détectés.

Dès l'instant où cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, ils furent entourés par de multiples silhouettes cagoulées. Les Mangemorts les avaient trouvés. Les éclairs verts remplirent aussitôt le ciel en tout sens. Hagrid fit faire une violente embardée à la moto, les faisant pratiquement basculer par-dessus bord en même temps que le balai d'Harry chutait vers le sol. Harry réussit à attraper d'une main son sac, et de l'autre à s'accrocher au bord du side-car [7]. Hagrid accéléra en fonçant au travers d'un groupe de Mangemorts devant eux. Deux jets de lumière verte frôlèrent la tête d'Hagrid, deux Mangemorts les avaient pris en chasse. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule : l'ensemble des paires des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient éparpillées dans toutes les directions.

« Fais attention, Harry, » lui cria Hagrid, alors qu'ils plongeaient pour éviter un 3e Mangemort qui les chargeait par devant. Alors que l'homme masqué les croisait, Harry lui lança un sort de stupéfixion, mais le manqua.

« Accroche-toi, Harry, » cria de nouveau Hagrid. Il fit un écart à gauche, puis à droite.

« Hagrid, on doit faire demi-tour, » demanda Harry. « On doit aller aider les autres. »

« On ne peut pas, Harry. Ce sont les ordres de Fol-Œil. Je dois t'emmener en sécurité ! » Le trio de Mangemorts les suivait de près, et ils lançaient des sorts de mort à Hagrid. Harry leur lança un nouveau stupéfix, ce qui força le groupe à se séparer.

« Contentez-vous de les tuer tous les deux, » cria un des Mangemorts derrière. « Potter va être sur un balai. » Harry se tourna juste à temps pour voir un Mangemort lui lancer directement un sort de mort. Une seconde passa entre le sort du Mangemort et la décision inconsciente d'Harry d'esquiver, avant qu'Hedwige ne vienne entre les deux. Le sort toucha de plein fouet la chouette neigeuse. Harry vit son compagnon, le seul être vivant qui lui avait permis de maintenir la connexion avec le monde magique durant ces terribles étés chez les Dursleys, tomber du ciel.

« Tiens-toi bien, Harry, » lui lança Hagrid, alors qu'il écrasait de son poing le bouton violet. Harry fut presque éjecté de son siège par la force digne d'un dragon qui avait jailli du pot d'échappement. En quelques secondes, ils avaient été propulsés loin devant leurs poursuivants. Ils ne furent pas longtemps seuls, deux autres Mangemorts les poursuivaient maintenant. Harry continua de lancer une volée de sorts de stupéfixion, en espérant les retenir le plus possible. Alors qu'un des Stupéfix d'Harry atteignait sa cible, il put voir un instant le visage d'un des attaquants : Stan Rocade.

« Expelliamus, » hurla Harry. Les Mangemorts reculèrent aussitôt.

« C'est lui, c'est le vrai. Cessez les sorts. » Hagrid en profita, et utilisa le feu du dragon une deuxième fois.

« Je crois qu'on les a semés, » dit Hagrid, alors que le feu du dragon s'éteignait. « Nous y sommes presque. » Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Sa cicatrice brûlait, comme si elle avait été exposée à une flamme vive. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il le vit, le corps entouré d'une fumée noire, volant sans balai pour le porter, Voldemort. Hagrid hurla de peur, et il lança la moto dans un plongeon à la verticale. Harry perdit tout sens de l'orientation, entre le plongeon et la douleur perçante de son front. Il ne savait pas où était Voldemort. Les yeux fermés, il se préparait à ce qu'il savait se produire inévitablement. C'est alors que sa baguette lui tira la main en une position d'attaque. Un feu brillant et doré fut lancé vers Voldemort, formant une spirale partant du bout de sa baguette. Il entendit un cri, et Voldemort siffla : « _Selwyn, donne-moi ta baguette !_ » Harry regarda dans la direction de sa baguette, et il vit une paire d'yeux rouges le regarder en retour, leur intention meurtrière était immanquable. Voldemort leva sa baguette, et alors… il disparut.

 **() () ()**

Ce fut une longue nuit au Terrier. Harry et Hagrid furent les premiers à arriver par Porte-au-loin à partir de la maison des parents de Tonks. Remus interrogea à son arrivée pour voir s'il était un imposteur, après avoir déposé dans le salon un George avec le visage couvert de sang et une oreille en moins suite à maléfice de Rogue. Kingsley et Hermione furent les suivants à arriver. Hermione s'est jetée sans réserve dans les bras d'Harry, et se plaça comme bouclier face à la baguette que Kingsley pointait sur Harry. Remus a rapidement désamorcé la situation. Mr Weasley et Fred arrivèrent ensuite, suivis de Ron et de Tonks. Les derniers à arriver furent Bill et Fleur. Ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon autour de George, et Bill annonça que Fol-Œil avait été tué. Ils portèrent un toast au guerrier tombé, le survivant toujours vigilant. Lui et Remus repartirent immédiatement pour essayer de récupérer le corps. Harry essaya de partir lui aussi, mais il fut vite bloqué.

« Je dois aussi y aller, » expliqua-t-il. Pratiquement tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers lui, mais Harry tint bon. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je vous mets tous en danger tant que je reste ici. »

« Balivernes, » lança Mme Weasley. « Tu-Sais-Qui n'a aucun moyen de savoir que tu es ici. »

« C'est vrai, » soutint Mr Weasley. « Tu pourrais être dans une dizaine d'autres endroits, bien mieux protégés. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis inquiet. »

« Nous savons cela, » dit calmement Mr Weasley. « Mais si tu nous quittes ce soir, alors tous nos efforts auront été vains. »

« Tu n'iras nulle part, » grogna Hagrid.

« Ouais, et n'oublie pas mon oreille, » s'exclama George.

« Fol-Œil n'aurait pas voulu... »

« JE SAIS ! » Ils se turent tous. Mais Hagrid ne resta pas coi longtemps.

« Attends un peu, Harry, » reprit Hagrid. « Tu l'as combattu de nouveau alors qu'il était juste au-dessus de toi ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait, c'était ma baguette. Elle a agi toute seule. »

« C'est impossible, Harry, » le contra Hermione. « Tu veux plutôt dire que tu as fait de la magie sans y penser. C'était instinctif. »

« Non, » dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Ma cicatrice était en train de brûler, je ne pouvais même pas voir où il se trouvait. Ma baguette m'a alors tiré la main, et elle lui a lancé des flammes dorées. Je ne connais aucune magie comme celle-là. »

« Il est quelques fois possible de faire de la magie très puissante sous l'effet d'un grand stress, » indiqua Mr Weasley.

« ASSEZ, » cria Harry, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait vraiment voulu. Tout le monde fit silence de nouveau. « Je veux être très clair. Je peux le lire sur tous vos visages. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir spécial, donc vous pouvez tous vous enlever cette idée de la tête. » Harry se retourna, et fonça à l'étage dans la chambre de Ron. Il se jeta sur le lit libre dans lequel il avait toujours dormi. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Fol-Œil était mort. Hedwige était partie. Et ils croyaient tous qu'il possédait un pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait même pas seulement imaginer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entra, et s'assit sur le côté du lit. Il savait que c'était elle à cause de la main qu'elle laissait courir sur son dos de manière réconfortante.

« Ne leur en veut pas trop, Harry. Ils ne connaissent pas la vérité, » commença-t-elle.

« Pourtant, ils en ont une idée assez bonne, » répondit Harry, sa voix assourdie par l'oreiller. « Même s'ils ne connaissent pas les détails précis. »

« Ils le soupçonnent un peu, comme tout à chacun, » l'encouragea Hermione. « Ils peuvent le voir sur ton visage, Harry. Au moins les adultes. Je ne suis pas sûre pour Ginny. Ils peuvent jurer que tu es en train de porter un lourd fardeau. » Harry ne répondit pas.

« Parle-moi de ta baguette, Harry, » reprit Hermione après un moment. « Tu as dit que ce n'était pas toi, mais les baguettes ne sont pas censées agir par elles-mêmes. Ce n'est certainement pas normal. »

« Depuis quand y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de normal dans nos vies, Hermione ? »

« Certainement pas depuis l'Halloween de notre première année, » plaisanta Hermione. « Mais même ainsi, une baguette doit avoir un but… Elles ne sont que des canaux, et aident à focaliser la magie, Harry. »

« Je t'ai dit ce que j'en savais, Hermione. » Il secoua la tête. « Dumbledore aurait su. »

« Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » Harry releva la tête de l'oreiller, Hermione s'était mise à genoux à côté du lit, tout en laissant une de ses mains reposer sur son dos.

« J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour t'aider, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Mais comme il n'est pas là, tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Et voilà pour la suite. Comme indiqué par l'auteur, on rejoint le texte de JKR. Et franchement, il aurait dû continuer de diverger un peu. Parce que le plan de Maugrey est vraiment mauvais à la base. Si on veut éviter le suivi de du transplanage, alors pourquoi décider de partir de chez Harry le sachant surveillé comme il l'est. L'idée évidente aurait été de transplaner à un endroit choisi quelconque, puis d'en partir par un autre moyen, quitte à utiliser le stratagème des multiples Harry si on veut vraiment reprendre ce bout de l'histoire. Parce que, même si le transplanage est surveillé, ni le Ministère ni les Mangemorts ne peuvent être instantanément sur le lieu ciblé. Sans parler de transplaner plusieurs fois, ou d'utiliser la cheminette ou un Porte-au-loin (vu que l'endroit du saut ne devrait pas être sous surveillance).

Autre point, qui m'avait choqué lors de la toute première lecture ! On perd quand même Fol-Œil et Hedwige, coup sur coup. Et… Rien. On porte un toast, Harry s'isole un peu, et c'est tout. Bref, c'est peut-être ce qui a été écrit par JKR, mais je trouve vraiment léger l'impact de ces deux disparitions sur Harry.

Après, c'est un chapitre assez dense, un peu plus long que les précédents (du coup cela vous fait un peu plus de lecture). Quelques éléments rajoutés ou pas, sur lesquels je me demande l'usage futur. En particulier concernant la baguette d'Harry agissant d'elle-même.

Enfin, quelques vacances pour moi, ce qui va mettre la suite un peu en retard. Comptez plutôt dans les trois semaines pour le chapitre suivant, qui va faire un peu avancer les relations de tout ce petit monde.

Merci de vos lectures et de reviews à tous.

* * *

[1] Et bien plutôt réussi. J'ai été voir la date des reviews, il y a eu 3 chapitres à la même date, et un 15 jours après. Sur le coup, c'est moi qui vais être beaucoup plus lent !

[2] Il n'y a plus d'Oubliators ? C'est quand même un incident impliquant des Moldus.

[3] Traduit littéralement. L'effet un peu ostentatoire, mais j'imagine que c'est voulu. J'ai donc laissé.

[4] Je ne sais pas si cette phrase est dans le texte original, mais c'est un sacré clin d'œil vers les Horcruxes, car Voldemort a en fait coupé son âme en 7.

[5] Ils s'arrachent les cheveux, plutôt que de les couper

[6] Je ne sais plus dire si dans le roman, les voix sont transformées par le Polynectar. Probablement que oui, mais du coup, on ne peut plus reconnaître Ron, Hermione ou les autres, j'imagine.

[7] Question : Éclair de Feu perdu ?


	7. Déchirés

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Bonnes nouvelles, amis lecteurs. J'ai pu écrire beaucoup plus que prévu cette semaine. En conséquence, vous allez avoir deux chapitres supplémentaires qui vont arriver rapidement [1].

 **Kronus96** **:** Oui, Harry a besoin d'aide, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit au point de devoir suivre une thérapie. Il a plus besoin de stabilité dans sa vie. Et il va en avoir. Je pense que la majeure partie des instabilités émotionnelles d'Harry viennent du fait qu'il n'a pas pu grandir dans un environnement où l'amour est abondant [2]. Ajoutons à cela la culpabilité du rescapé, et je pense que la plupart des sautes d'humeur d'Harry sont alors évidentes et expliquées. Tout du moins, c'est comme cela que je le vois.

En tout cas, il y aura beaucoup d'émotions dans les deux chapitres à venir. J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier.

Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui écrivent des reviews. J'apprécie beaucoup tout cela.

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent l'amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

 **Chapitre Sept :** **Déchirés**

Il a fallu plusieurs jours aux habitants du Terrier pour surmonter le choc de la perte de Fol-Œil. Il a fallu toute son intuition maternelle à Mme Weasley pour maintenir le trio occupé pendant qu'ils préparaient le Terrier pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Ron avait convaincu Harry d'attendre après le mariage, car c'était de toute manière le lendemain de ses 17 ans. Ron avait aussi averti Harry de faire attention avec Mme Weasley, car elle essaierait certainement de l'acculer dans un coin pour lui soutirer des informations sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

« Elle a déjà essayé de nous faire cracher le morceau à moi et Hermione [3] » indiqua Ron la veille du mariage. « Papa et Lupin ont essayé eux aussi, mais ils ont laissé tomber lorsqu'on leur a dit que Dumbledore t'avait indiqué de n'en parler à personne sauf à nous deux. » Et effectivement, ils s'étaient à peine attablés pour le petit déjeuner que Mme Weasley lui sauta dessus.

« Harry, mon chéri, » commença-t-elle avec son ton maternel, « Ron et Hermione m'ont déjà raconté une histoire absurde, et j'aurais aimé que tu éclaires ma lanterne. Ils m'ont dit que vous allez tous les trois arrêter vos études à Poudlard. »

« Oui, Mme Weasley, c'est vrai. » Harry pensa que le mieux était d'aller directement au but. Il regarda rapidement Ron et Hermione de chaque côté de lui, puis Ginny, et enfin Bill et Mr Weasley.

« Et _pourquoi_ devriez-vous laisser tomber votre éducation ? »

« Dumbledore m'a laissé une tâche à accomplir, » insista Harry. « Ron et Hermione sont au courant, et ils sont d'accord pour m'accompagner. C'est bien sûr leur décision, » ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis. « Ils ne sont pas obligés de venir. Mais moi, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que _vous_ avez à faire, » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Mr Weasley essaya de la calmer, mais elle jeta un regard si noir à son mari que ce dernier se tut immédiatement. « Je pense que Arthur et moi avons le droit de savoir, et je suis sûre que les parents d'Hermione seront aussi d'accord. » Mme Weasley était maintenant en train de respirer fortement. « Vous êtes à peine majeurs, et cela n'a aucun sens. Si Dumbledore a besoin qu'un travail soit fait, il n'avait qu'à le donner à faire à l'Ordre. Harry, tu dois l'avoir mal compris. Tu as dû l'entendre dire que quelque chose devait être fait, et tu as dû comprendre qu'il voulait… »

« Je l'ai parfaitement compris, Mme Weasley, » coupa Harry en haussant la voix, mais pas encore assez pour crier. Il se creusa les méninges afin de trouver un argument qui pourrait leur faire comprendre sans les mettre plus en danger. « Dumbledore et moi sommes sortis de Poudlard la nuit où il est mort… Ce que nous faisions était très important — ça l'était pour moi. Si l'Ordre avait pu faire quelque chose, Dumbledore l'aurait utilisé lui, et pas moi. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ cela doit-il être forcément toi, Harry, » demanda Mme Weasley. Son ton avait perdu sa dureté, et sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude. « Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il donné à vous trois une tâche qui est clairement dangereuse ? » Il pouvait sentir tous leurs regards tournés vers lui. Et c'est alors que l'illumination le frappa. Ils étaient tous au courant de la prophétie qui avait été gardée dans le Département des Mystères. Harry pouvait donc le leur dire sans avoir besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

« La nuit où Sirius est mort, Dumbledore a eu une grande discussion avec moi, dans son bureau, » commença Harry. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le brûler, alors qu'il se rappelait honteusement tout ce qu'il avait détruit parmi les possessions de Dumbledore. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux.

« Harry, rappelle-toi ce que Dumbledore t'a dit, » l'aida Hermione, en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Ron fit de même de l'autre côté. Harry secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, » reprit Harry. « Je sais ce que je fais. » Il avala sa salive, et continua. « Vous savez tous bien sûr qu'il y avait une prophétie que Voldemort voulait entendre, » expliqua Harry, ignorant le frisson collectif de l'assemblée. « Et qu'il m'avait attiré là-bas dans le but de la dérober. Vous savez aussi probablement que seules les personnes concernées par une prophétie peuvent la toucher. Cette prophétie, qui a été détruite, n'était qu'un enregistrement. J'ai pu entendre la version complète dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il m'a ramené du Ministère. »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'elle disait. Je mettrais ma vie dans les mains de Ron et d'Hermione, et même eux n'ont pas entendu les mots exacts, parce que cela peut faire la différence entre ma survie et ma mort. Cette prophétie est l'unique raison pour laquelle mes parents ont dû se cacher, et elle est aussi la raison de leur mort. Maintenant que Dumbledore est parti, je suis la seule personne qui connaisse ce qu'elle dit, et cela doit rester ainsi. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance — si Voldemort devait capturer l'un d'entre vous, alors il pourrait vous arracher l'information. Tout ce que je vous ai dit ici n'est rien de plus que ce qu'il pourrait de lui-même lire dans la Gazette. » Harry les regarda alors que la compréhension apparaissait progressivement autour de la table. Mme Weasley et Ginny avaient toutes les deux pâli, Mr Weasley s'était rassi avec la bouche à moitié ouverte, et Bill fixait son petit déjeuner devant lui. Ayant perdu tout appétit, Harry s'excusa et sortit de table. Ginny le suivit de près.

« Harry, attends, » l'appela Ginny. Harry l'attendit dans le jardin. Une fois que Ginny l'eut rattrapé, elle essaya de l'étreindre, mais Harry leva les bras.

« Ginny, on en a déjà discuté. »

« Je suis ta petite amie, Harry, » lui hurla dessus Ginny. « Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que Ron et Hermione savent tout, et que moi, je ne sais rien ? » Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que les cris de Ginny avaient attiré l'attention, Mr et Mme Weasley étaient tous les deux à la fenêtre de la cuisine, alors que Ron et Hermione se tenaient au niveau de la porte.

« J'étais là aussi, au Département des Mystères, » continua-t-elle. J'ai fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et j'ai aidé Ron et Hermione la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas noté, Potter, je sais prendre soin de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Ginny, » cria Harry. Harry ne fut pas sûr de ce qui fit reculer Ginny. Peut-être parce qu'il avait haussé la voix, ou c'était son regard furieux, ou ses poings serrés. Ou une combinaison de ces trois facteurs. Quelle qu'en fût la raison, Harry était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. « Ce ne sera pas comme les autres fois, comme au Ministère. Nous n'aurons pas de monnaie d'échange, pas de secours. Ce que je m'apprête à aller faire a gravement blessé Dumbledore, et lui a pratiquement coûté la vie, et la mienne aussi. Tu ne viendras pas. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu dois accepter cela. »

« Tu m'as dit que nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble parce qu'il m'utiliserait contre toi, » le fusilla Ginny. « Tu n'as pas dit que c'était fini. »

« Je suis désolé, Ginny, » reprit Harry. « Je pensais ce que je disais. Être avec toi toutes ces dernières semaines à Poudlard, cela a été comme dans un rêve. Je me suis senti normal, au moins une fois dans ma vie. »

« Alors pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Après toute cette attente, attendre de voir si le grand Harry Potter veuille bien me remarque un jour — puis cela est arrivé — et maintenant, il doit s'en aller pour quelque noble quête afin de se prouver à lui-même, tout ça parce qu'il a un complexe du héros. Ce n'est pas juste, Harry. »

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, que d'avoir une vie injuste, Ginny ? Alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Mes parents sont morts avant même que je puisse les connaître, et les seuls souvenirs que j'en ai sont les cris de ma mère lorsqu'un Détraqueur s'approche de moi, ainsi qu'une brève vision de leur gentillesse alors que j'étais à deux doigts de mourir dans un cimetière. J'ai grandi pendant 11 ans chez des gens qui haïssent ma seule existence. Ma chambre n'était alors qu'un placard à balai sous l'escalier. J'ai été maltraité, physiquement et verbalement. J'ai été régulièrement frappé par mon cousin et sa bande. Je n'avais aucun ami. Pas de famille. J'ai failli être tué durant chaque année passée à Poudlard. La vie n'est pas juste, Ginny. »

« Je… je ne savais rien de tout ça, Harry, » dit Ginny. Des larmes étaient en train de se former dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne vois pas, Ginny, » demanda Harry, en baissant la voix. « Tu es amoureuse du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, pas de moi. » Ginny pleurait sans retenue, maintenant. Il se sentait horrible, écœuré de l'avoir fait pleurer comme cela. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et lui parla doucement.

« Tu seras toujours mon amie, Ginny. Et tu auras toujours une place spéciale en moi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Mais je préfère que tu sois en sécurité en me haïssant, plutôt que de te voir morte à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'avoir une vie normale. Mais si je n'y vais pas, alors personne n'aura plus la chance d'en avoir une. »

« D-du coup, tu vas ré-réellement le pourchasser ? »

« Oui, Ginny, j'y vais. »

« Mais-mais, tu es d'accord pour que Ron et Hermione aillent avec to-toi ? »

« Non, Ginny, pas du tout. » Ginny leva les yeux vers lui.

« Alors pour-pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les stoppes pas-pas eux aussi ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire les six dernières années, Ginny. »

 **() () ()**

Mr et Mme Weasley allèrent dans le jardin dès qu'ils virent qu'il était possible d'intervenir. Mme Weasley ramena Ginny à l'intérieur, ses bras serrant fortement sa fille. Mr Weasley échangea quelques mots de réconfort avec Harry, tout en marchant vers son abri de jardin moldu. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry essaya de s'excuser, mais sa tentative fut rapidement rejetée.

« Tu n'as rien besoin de m'expliquer, Harry. Ginny avait besoin de t'entendre dire ces choses. Elle a besoin de comprendre que ce n'est pas comme à l'école. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle te sera reconnaissante un jour pour ton honnêteté. » Et alors, il laissa Harry seul dans l'abri.

Après que le temps eut un peu passé, Harry s'extirpa de l'abri, et s'en retourna au Terrier. Mr Weasley était debout dans le jardin, et était en train de regarder les Gnomes. Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer Mme Weasley ou Ginny dans la cuisine, il fit le tour de la maison pour rentrer par la porte de derrière. Alors qu'il faisait le tour, deux voix le forcèrent à arrêter son chemin. C'était Ron et Hermione.

« As-tu vu la manière avec laquelle il a hurlé sur Ginny, » dit Ron.

« Il n'a pas hurlé sur Ginny, Ron, » répliqua Hermione. « Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu, c'est elle qui a commencé à lui crier dessus. »

« Mais elle avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Comment était-elle supposée connaître le moindre de ces détails ? »

« Ronald Weasley, tu sais très bien pourquoi Harry ne lui a rien dit. »

« Tu prends son parti ? »

« Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à répondre à cette question, Ronald. »

« Est-ce que cela ne t'ennuie pas, Hermione ? Il n'a pas partagé la prophétie avec nous. Que ne nous a-t-il pas dit d'autre au sujet des Horcruxes ? »

« Harry l'a dit très clairement au petit déjeuner. Ce genre d'information pourrait nous être extirpée. Que se passerait-il si Voldemort nous capturait et lisait dans notre esprit, ou pire, s'il nous torturait pour nous faire avouer ? Et tu sais qu'Harry nous a tout dit au sujet des Horcruxes. »

« Et à propos de la nuit où Dumbledore est mort ? Il ne nous a jamais dit ce qui était arrivé. Tout comme il ne nous a jamais raconté le moment où Voldemort est revenu. »

« Veux-tu vraiment parler de ça, Ron ? »

« On est supposé être ses amis, Hermione. Et les amis ne gardent pas de secrets. »

« Qu'essaies-tu de dire, Ron ? Est-on supposé laisser tomber Harry pendant qu'il se met en chasse de ces horribles objets ? »

« Tu l'as entendu — il veut nous laisser en arrière. Hermione, j'y ai réfléchi. Nous devrions retourner à Poudlard. Nous pourrons aider Harry lorsqu'il en aura besoin, mais de là-bas, nous pourrons continuer nos études, et nous ne prendrons pas de retard. »

« C'est ton idée, ou c'est ta mère qui parle ? Nous avons promis à Harry que nous irions avec lui. De plus, comment penses-tu sortir et rentrer dans le château ? Comment sommes-nous supposés savoir quand Harry aura besoin de nous ? Harry va devoir aller de lieu en lieu, complètement à découvert, pendant que nous, nous serons au chaud et douillettement installés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ? »

« Il a sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne sera pas à découvert… »

« Ronald ! »

« Et que fait-on à propos de nous deux, Hermione ? »

« Nous deux, Ron ? »

« Nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble si nous retournons à Poudlard. J'ai juste pensé que tu pourrais aussi apprécier cela, toi aussi. »

« Nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre, Ronald Weasley. Et tout ce que tu arrives à penser, c'est d'avoir un peu de temps seul avec moi, pendant que ton meilleur ami risque d'être tué en essayant d'en finir avec un sorcier qui ne pense qu'à le tuer. Est-ce que cela ne t'importe pas, Ron ? Harry est le seul qui peut le battre, et toi, tu es inquiet à propos d'avoir une chance de me rouler une pelle. Tu es impossible. »

Harry en avait assez entendu. Silencieusement, il se recula pour aller à l'entrée du Terrier, et se faufila par delà la cuisine. Il monta sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, et ferma la porte. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la vérité écrasante qui était en train de lui submerger l'esprit.

 _Il était en train de séparer ses amis._

 **() () ()**

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, Ron, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. »

« Mais tu sais depuis des années que j'ai un faible pour toi, » insista Ron.

« Oh, c'est ainsi, » répondit Hermione, en serrant les poings. « Je suis en train de me demander. Avais-tu un faible pour moi pendant que tu roulais des patins à Lavande Brown jusqu'à ses amygdales l'année dernière ? »

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si elle est arrivée qu'elle m'a embrassé cette nuit-là, alors que tu n'avais rien fait. »

« Et bien, peut-être que si tu avais pris ton courage à deux mains, et que tu m'avais demandé dans les règles, alors nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. »

« Putain, » jura Ron. « Allez, Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. »

« Oui, Ron. J'ai aussi eu un faible pour toi. Mais c'était avant que je me rappelle que tu étais un crétin égoïste. Notre ami est en train de souffrir, il a besoin de notre aide. Et toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi-même. »

« Il va aller mieux, Hermione, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, » dit Ron dédaigneusement. « Il a été comme ça durant sa 5e année, au cas où tu aurais oublié. »

« Tu veux dire, lorsque Dumbledore l'avait laissé complètement seul, juste après avoir vu Cédric mourir, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire ? La même année où Voldemort avait envahi son esprit, et lui avait fait voir ces terribles visions de Sirius en train d'être torturé ? L'année où le Ministère avait traîné dans la boue son nom et sa personne ? L'année encore où il a découvert qu'il portait le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules ? J'aurais aimé voir comment tu t'en serais sorti ! »

« Et donc, pour nous — » commença Ron, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Hermione.

« Il n'y aura jamais de _nous_ si tu ne choisis pas tes prochains mots très soigneusement, Ronald. »

« Donc, tu y vas toujours ? »

« Oui, Ron, j'y vais. Et juste au cas où tu aurais oublié, tu étais déjà comme cela lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. On dirait que tu n'as pas changé du tout. »

 **() () ()**

Mr Weasley secoua la tête. Il se trouvait au niveau de la porte de derrière depuis le début de la dispute. Avec d'abord la scène du petit déjeuner, ensuite les deux querelles entre ses deux plus jeunes enfants et les deux jeunes adultes qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants, Mr Weasley avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait rarement ressenti autant d'émotions différentes en même temps. Il était honteux et en colère du comportement de Ron, triste pour Ginny, et fier envers Hermione. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur pour Harry. Il avait aussi de l'admiration pour lui, mais principalement de la peur. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Harry avait essayé de dire durant le petit déjeuner. En connaissant le fardeau qu'Harry avait sur ses épaules, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir de résoudre à le laisser partir. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait en fait pas le choix.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Hello à tous.

De retour de vacances, j'ai donc avancé un peu la traduction. Pas de news de Merlyn pour le moment, je continue dans mon chemin sur les Reliques.

Ce chapitre était pas mal attendu, j'imagine. On y voit les deux relations du canon être mises à mal, Merlyn continue donc sa déconstruction des couples du canon, ce qui mettra naturellement Harry et Hermione ensemble, sans qu'eux même le sachent d'ailleurs.

Par ailleurs, l'auteur soutient ne pas basher Ron. Et pourtant, il nous le décrit vraiment comme égocentrique ici. Incapable de voir plus loin que ses besoins premiers. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'on a de mises en place les raisons qui vont faire que Ron va partir. Je doute que JKR nous l'avait dépeint aussi négativement.

D'ailleurs, Ron est complètement aveugle au discours d'Hermione. Chaque fois que son nom complet est utilisé, il devrait se méfier de ce qui se passe (c'est plutôt mauvais signe pour lui). Mais bon, sans ça, Ron ne serait pas Ron.

Le chapitre suivant à traduire est un peu long, je vais devoir me laisser les deux semaines pour le faire. Rendez-vous donc dans deux semaines à peu près.

Le chapitre suivant à publier va continuer dans la lancée de celui-ci, et sera intitulé 'Le Conseil de Mr Weasley'. Merlyn a déjà préparé ici ce dont il sera question.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, merci pour vos messages, et je remercie particulièrement les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser un message à Merlyn.

* * *

[1] Ce qui n'est pas mon cas par contre...

[2] C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, quel que soit le niveau de détails des maltraitances des Dursleys dans le canon. Bien sûr, il y a quelques fics qui font complètement dans l'alternatif à ce niveau (J'ai lu un Vernon scientifique, ou d'autres où les Dursleys avaient essayé de sincèrement s'occuper d'Harry. Comme quoi).

[3] Spill the beans = renverser les haricots en traduction littérale. Utilisé pour faire avouer, ou faire cracher le morceau.


	8. Le Conseil de Mr Weasley

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Ceci a été un de mes chapitres favoris à écrire, jusqu'à présent. Je pense que le potentiel de Mr Weasley est facilement négligé. Et pour être honnête, quiconque aurait élevé Fred et George ne peut être qu'à la fois astucieux et sage. Et c'est donc aujourd'hui qu'il reçoit sa juste récompense.

Et pour ceux qui auraient pu faire la fête après le chapitre précédent (et probablement aussi après ce chapitre), je voudrais rappeler que Harry et Hermione ont encore un très long chemin à suivre.

Faites-moi une review, s'il vous plaît, si cela vous interpelle.

Tchao.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni rien d'autre, car tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, de qui moi-même et un grand nombre d'adultes et d'enfants doivent l'amour pour la lecture et pour l'écriture. Cette histoire est pour mon seul plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **8 :** **Le Conseil de Mr Weasley**

Le Terrier fut calme cette nuit-là. Pratiquement tout le monde était reparti dans leurs chambres après cette longue journée à préparer le mariage. Demain sera le grand jour pour Bill et Fleur. D'ordinaire, Harry aurait été satisfait d'aller se coucher comme tout le monde, mais ce soir-là, son esprit turbinait à toute vitesse. La dispute entre Ron et Hermione retentissait toujours à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le moindre soupçon qu'Harry les avait écoutés. Pour Harry, savoir qu'il était la cause de la dispute entre ses deux amis lui faisait mal. Cette dispute avait réveillé ses peurs les plus profondes. Hermione avait passé ses précieux derniers jours chez les Dursleys à le convaincre de mettre de côté sa culpabilité et de laisser Ron et elle venir avec lui. Il avait cédé. Il était même d'accord pour ne pas aller chercher les Horcruxes seul. Comme s'il avait pu en trouver tout seul. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait debout dehors, regardant le ciel étoilé, il réalisa qu'il devait partir seul. C'était la seule façon de sauver la relation entre Ron et Hermione. Il avait déjà fait son sac. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il allait devoir plonger dans les profondeurs glacées du Lac Noir. Il se concentra sur le Square Grimmauld, prêt à transplaner.

« La nuit est longue, Harry ? » Harry sursauta, et se retourna d'un coup. Mr Weasley sortait de la maison. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Comment allait-il faire pour convaincre Mr Weasley qu'il devait partir ?

« Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les nuits ? » demanda Harry. [1]

« Possible, » dit Mr Weasley avec un faible sourire. « Tu pars quelque part ? »

« Mr Weasley, je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi je dois partir, mais il faut que je parte, » commença Harry. « Ordre de Dumbledore. »

« Oh, mais je ne doute pas que tu dises la vérité, Harry, » répondit Mr Weasley, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Marchons un peu ensemble, veux-tu ? » Harry hocha de la tête.

« Splendide ! » Mr Weasley le guida jusqu'à l'abri dans lequel il conservait tous ses trucs moldus.

« Je suis surpris que tu partes sans eux, » reprit Mr Weasley, une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles du Terrier.

« Ce n'était pas le plan original, » reconnut Harry. « Mais, c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis surpris que vous n'essayiez pas de nous arrêter, » ajouta Harry [2].

« J'ai toujours admiré ta nature protectrice, Harry, » répondit Mr Weasley avec un autre sourire. « Molly et moi ne pourrions pas être plus fiers de toi. La plupart des membres de ma famille te doivent la vie, en particulier moi et Ginny. De plus, concernant le fait de t'empêcher de partir, je ne pense pas que nous y pourrions y arriver, même si nous l'avions essayé. »

« Mr Weasley, concernant Ginny, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je… »

« Tout va bien, Harry, » le calma Mr Weasley. « Lorsque Dumbledore est mort, j'ai eu le sentiment que tu ne tarderais pas à rompre avec elle. C'est dans ta nature. Molly, de son côté, ne l'a pas aussi bien pris. » Harry baissa les yeux. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir le moindre reproche.

« Pas besoin de te sentir coupable, Harry, » rajouta rapidement Mr Weasley. « Tu seras toujours comme un fils pour nous, même sans avoir de cheveux roux. Que tu deviennes notre gendre ou non n'y changera rien. Mais j'aimerais que l'on parle de Ron et d'Hermione, si tu veux bien ? » Harry acquiesça, surpris que Mr Weasley ne veuille pas lui faire la peau pour avoir rompu avec sa fille.

« Pourquoi maintenant, » demanda Mr Weasley. « Pourquoi choisis-tu maintenant de les laisser en arrière ? »

« Pour les garder en sécurité, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Ce que je m'apprête à entreprendre est la même chose que nous avons faite, Dumbledore et moi, la nuit où il est mort. »

« Harry, Rogue a tué Dumbledore, » affirma Mr Weasley. « Quoi que vous ayez fait tous les deux juste avant, ce n'est pas ce qui a tué Dumbledore. » Harry hésita. Comment pouvait-il le faire comprendre à Mr Weasley ?

« Dumbledore ne serait pas mort s'il n'avait pas été affaibli, » réussit à dire Harry, en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. « Et Dumbledore a été affaibli à cause de moi. Je ne l'ai pas empêché. Il y en aura encore plus avec ce que je m'apprête à faire, encore plus du même type de dangers auxquels Dumbledore a été exposé. Je ne veux pas les enterrer eux aussi, Mr Weasley. »

« Et est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu pars seul, » demanda Mr Weasley. Quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait à Harry que Mr Weasley en savait plus qu'il le laissait paraître. Mr Weasley avait dû noter qu'Harry soupçonnait quelque chose, et il explicita un peu plus sa question.

« Tu n'as pas été le seul à avoir entendu leur dispute d'aujourd'hui. » Ils restèrent debout en silence pendant quelques minutes, se regardant l'un l'autre. Finalement, Harry détourna le regard, et tourna le dos.

« Ron a raison, » reprit Harry. « Ils doivent retourner à Poudlard. De plus, je ne peux pas… »

« Tu ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas en couple, » le coupa Mr Weasley. Harry hocha de la tête. « Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, Harry, mais je peux te dire au moins une chose. Ron n'a jamais eu une vie difficile. Bien qu'il soit au courant de la vie que tu as dû endurer, il reste ignorant, et si on doit dire la vérité, il est toujours enclin à voir les choses à sa manière. J'avais espéré que Ron aurait appris une leçon lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et concernant Hermione, disons juste que je n'aimerais pas être celui qui lui apprendra que tu es parti au milieu de la nuit — elle te suivra jusqu'à la fin, Harry, c'est une véritable amie. »

« Mr Weasley, que feriez-vous si vous étiez à ma place, » demanda Harry. « Si vous pensiez que Mme Weasley pourrait être blessée, ou même mourir, si elle venait avec vous. Est-ce que vous la laisseriez venir ? » Mr Weasley regarda Harry avec intensité à travers ses lunettes.

« Non, je suppose que je ferais tout pour la garder en sécurité, » lui répondit Mr Weasley. « Mais je n'aurais pas réussi, Harry. Molly traverserait tous les obstacles pour être à mes côtés. Elle était ma meilleure amie, tu sais. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir seul si elle avait pu faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Et j'aurais fait de même si la situation avait été inversée. »

« Mais vous êtes mariés, » répliqua Harry. « C'est compréhensible. Ron et Hermione ne sont que mes amis, et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir. Ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble si cela arrivait. »

« Harry, » dit Mr Weasley, son ton devenant brusquement sérieux. « Nous prenons des risques tous les jours. Nous pouvons mourir à chaque instant. Et cela ne changera rien pour Ron et Hermione que de rester en arrière. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils seraient plus en danger à Poudlard qu'en allant avec toi. Tu-Sais-Qui est parfaitement conscient que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les sauver. Ce qui fait d'eux des cibles. Et tu sais cela mieux que quiconque. »

« Je vais garder ça en tête, Mr Weasley, » indiqua Harry. « En tout dernier lieu, je pense qu'il est préférable pour moi de ne pas passer la nuit ici. Je reviendrai pour le mariage. Et je ne resterai pas. Pas avant d'avoir fini ce que Dumbledore a commencé. »

« Où vas-tu aller, » demanda Mr Weasley.

« Il vaut mieux que je ne vous le dise pas, » répondit Harry.

« Et que dois-je dire à Ron et à Hermione ? »

« Je fais confiance à votre jugement, mais je suis sûr qu'au moins Hermione aura une idée de là où je suis allé. » Harry se détourna de Mr Weasley, ses pensées retournant vers le Square Grimmauld pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne poursuive. « Mr Weasley, merci de ne pas avoir essayé de m'arrêter. Je sais que Mme Weasley aurait essayé. »

« Oui, elle aurait essayé, » reconnut Mr Weasley. « Mais je ne le tenterai pas, même si j'en ai envie. La dernière fois que Dumbledore a parlé à l'Ordre, ses derniers mots ont été pour dire de te faire confiance. Donc je le ferai. »

« Merci, Mr Weasley. »

« C'est Arthur, Harry. » Harry lui rendit un bref sourire.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Mr Weasley… heu, Arthur ? »

« Soit prudent. » Harry hocha de la tête, et transplana dans la nuit.

 **() () ()**

Mr Weasley retourna dans le salon, et s'assit dans sa chaise à bascule, fatigué mais déterminé. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Ron et Hermione ne réalisent qu'Harry était parti. Mr Weasley n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit une paire de personnes se dépêcher de descendre les escaliers.

« Mr Weasley, avez-vous vu Harry ? » demanda Hermione. Mr Weasley gloussa intérieurement en voyant son visage inquiet. Et il fut heureux de voir que Ron aussi semblait être inquiet de savoir où se trouvait son ami.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, » répondit Mr Weasley. Je viens juste de lui parler, il n'y a pas dix minutes. Nous étions dehors. Il avait besoin d'air frais. » Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et la tension de ses épaules se relâcha.

« Dieu merci, » dit-elle. « Nous avons pensé, pendant un instant, qu'il était parti. » Mr Weasley marqua le temps quelques secondes, se préparant mentalement à la suite, avant de réponde.

« Oh, mais il n'est plus ici, » dit-il finalement. « Il est parti. »

« QUOI ? » Hermione devint furieuse. « Vous l'avez laissé partir ? »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Et a-t-il dit où il allait ? »

« Je crains que non. »

« Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire quelque chose d'aussi imprudent ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit imprudent, ou du moins pas en ce qui concerne le cas présent, » tempéra Mr Weasley. « Maintenant, asseyez-vous tous les deux, s'il vous plaît. Il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais parler avant que vous ne partiez à sa recherche. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la ferma ensuite, alors que les mots de Mr Weasley lui atteignaient le cerveau.

« Vous… vous n'allez pas nous empêcher d'aller à sa recherche ? »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, non, » répondit Mr Weasley rapidement. « Il a besoin de vous deux, j'en suis persuadé. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que je puisse vous en empêcher, même si je le voulais. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien vous asseoir, et m'écouter un moment. J'aimerais autant que Molly ne découvre pas tout ça avant le matin. » Ron et Hermione prirent place dans le canapé, en maintenant une grande distance entre eux deux.

« Tu vois, Hermione, » dit Ron. « C'est juste comme je te l'avais dit. Il n'a pas... »

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Ronald, » l'avertit Hermione. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça. En particulier après toutes nos discussions. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas un mystère pour moi, » intervint Mr Weasley. « Il vous a entendu tous les deux vous disputer, plus tôt dans la journée. Cela aurait suffi à convaincre n'importe quelle personne respectable de s'en aller. » Hermione parut mortifiée. Ron resta simplement assis en silence, les yeux écarquillés. Mr Weasley retira ses lunettes, et massa ses yeux fatigués.

« Il n'a cependant pas été le seul à vous entendre, » reprit-il. « Moi aussi, j'ai pu en entendre suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de demander des précisions. Vous êtes tous les deux ses meilleurs amis, les deux seules personnes au monde dont il accepterait l'aide. Et vous êtes ceux qui n'ont pas pu empêcher une dispute dont le sujet a été entièrement centré sur lui. Il n'y a pas un seul membre de l'Ordre qui ne laisserait pas tout tomber pour aller aider Harry, pour savoir ce qu'il va faire, uniquement pour être frustrés de savoir qu'ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre que de lui faire confiance. Je suis en particulier déçu de toi, Ron. »

« Papa, nous… » commença Ron, mais Mr Weasley le coupa de la main.

« N'essaie même pas de commencer à discuter avec moi, Ronald » indiqua Mr Weasley. Il avait l'air en colère. « J'ai honte que tu puisses avoir suggéré que toi et Hermione alliez passer votre année à Poudlard pendant que lui avait besoin de vous plus que tout. Quoi qu'il doive faire, c'est suffisamment dangereux pour que Dumbledore n'ait pas dit le moindre mot à un membre de l'Ordre. Quelque chose dont vous êtes au courant vous aussi. Et il est évident pour moi que le tout est extrêmement dangereux. Dangereux au point que Dumbledore se soit affaibli, pour une raison qu'Harry est le seul à connaître. Et tu voulais le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Ronald, pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux d'Harry ? Ne le nie pas, » ajouta-t-il en coupant Ron pour la deuxième fois. « Que tu sois aussi jaloux de lui au point de ne pas arriver à comprendre à quel point sa vie a été misérable. Je pense que tu sais dans ta tête qu'Harry donnerait toute sa vie actuelle en échange d'une autre sans hésiter. Mais je ne pense pas que tu y crois dans ton cœur. Comme Ginny, tu n'arrives pas à dissocier Harry du Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, si tu n'arrives pas à mettre ta jalousie de côté, alors tu ferais mieux de rester en arrière, parce qu'Harry mérite mieux. »

« Désolé, papa, » dit Ron. « Je voulais juste… je veux aider Harry, mais je veux aussi être avec Hermione. » Hermione fixa Ron du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce qui, au juste, aurait empêché cela, en partant avec Harry, » demanda Mr Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas, » reconnut Ron. « Je pense que je voulais juste la garder en sécurité, et… »

« Peut-être pensais-tu qu'Harry risquait de te la voler ? » Ron baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Comment oses-tu, » grogna Hermione. « Tu étais déjà comme ça avec Victor. Mais, Harry… De toutes les personnes, Harry ne ferait jamais… Oh, je devrais de jeter un sort, et en finir avec tout ça. » Si elle était furieuse avant, elle était maintenant furax. Elle traversa la distance qui les séparait, et lui donna un grand coup dans la tête. [3]

« Putain ! » gémit Ron en se massant le côté droit de la tête.

« On a déjà parlé de tout ça, » gronda Hermione. « Nous sommes amis, et c'est tout ce que nous serons. J'ai gâché une année entière à t'attendre, à voir si tu me courais après, à voir si tu avais grandi. Et il est à peu près clair que tu n'en as rien fait. »

« Assez, tous les deux, » coupa Mr Weasley.

« Mr Weasley… S'il vous plaît, savez-vous où il est allé, » demanda Hermione. Mr Weasley secoua la tête.

« Il n'a pas dit, Hermione. Il a juste dit que tu saurais où le trouver. Je voudrais simplement te dire la même chose qu'à Ron. Si tu n'arrives pas à maintenir séparée la dissension entre toi et Ron d'avec Harry, alors tu ferais mieux toi aussi de rester en derrière. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé la nuit avec Dumbledore, il est clair que cela le dévore de l'intérieur. Et il n'a pas besoin d'avoir deux amis qui se bouffent le nez. »

« Mr Weasley, je pense avoir été claire juste avant, » répliqua Hermione. « À propos de ma relation avec Ron. Sauf si Ron trouve subitement un état émotionnel plus grand qu'une cuillère à café [4], il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous. »

« Harry ne sait pas cela, » rajouta Mr Weasley rapidement.

« Alors, je vais le lui dire, » affirma Hermione. « Harry a été mon premier ami à Poudlard, et il est mon meilleur ami. Il ne m'a jamais laissée tomber, à aucun moment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je le perdais… Je ne vais pas le perdre. Si Ron veut bien venir, alors que je ferai tout mon possible pour m'entendre avec lui, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber Harry. Même si cela signifie que je dois perdre Ron comme ami, » ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un regard intense à Ron. Elle se leva, et monta pour rassembler ses affaires. Puis elle redescendit avec le sac à main magique qu'elle avait enchanté. Elle mit son manteau, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je viens aussi, » annonça Ron, se levant du canapé.

« Non, Ron, » répliqua Hermione. « On a fait assez de dégâts ensemble. On a tous les deux besoin de calme avant de pouvoir être de nouveau ensemble avec Harry. Tu as entendu ton père, et il a raison. Je vais aller retrouver Harry, j'ai besoin de regagner sa confiance. Tout comme toi. »

« Je pense que c'est plus sage, » dit Mr Weasley. « Harry a dit qu'il serait de retour demain pour le mariage. Donc tu pourras le voir à ce moment-là, Ron. »

« On dirait quelque chose qu'Harry aurait inventé juste pour que tu le laisses partir, » répliqua Ron.

« Je ne crois pas, » répondit Mr Weasley. « Il n'avait aucune raison, je n'étais pas en train de l'empêcher de partir. »

« Comment sais-tu où il est allé, Hermione, » demanda Ron.

« Je pense que je sais où il est, » répondit simplement Hermione. Et sur cela, elle passa la porte et transplana. Il était décidément temps de voir cette mémoire.

 **() () ()**

Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine, dans un Square Grimmauld obscur. Cela réconfortait Harry, d'une manière inexplicable, d'être assis dans la nuit, et de réfléchir, l'obscurité semblant l'aider à se concentrer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement au Square, même avec le nouveau charme de Fidelus en place. Les Horcruxes n'allaient pas se détruire tout seuls. Son esprit erra entre les possibles objets pouvant abriter un Horcrux. Il réfléchit désespérément sur qui pouvait bien être R. A.B, et si le médaillon avait déjà été détruit ou non. Harry était aussi inquiet à propos de ses amis. Que feraient-ils lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'il était parti ? Est-ce que Mr Weasley allait leur dire les raisons ? Il savait qu'au moins Hermione saurait où le trouver. Même ainsi, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait qu'elle serait fâchée, et il espérait qu'il trouverait une façon de lui prouver qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'immiscer entre elle et Ron.

« Harry Potter ! » Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. C'était Hermione. Et elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

« Je suis ici, » annonça Harry, sa voix résonnant à travers les couloirs vides. Un instant plus tard, la cuisine fut baignée d'une lumière vive, et Hermione se dressa en travers la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, la baguette pointée directement sur Harry. Harry se tendit dans l'attente de ce qu'il savait arriver juste après… Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, Hermione s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait enlacé.

« Ne me refait jamais ça, » dit-elle. Harry était en train de se remettre du choc.

« J'étais certain que tu allais me jeter un sort, » il lui dit.

« Je pourrais encore, » lui répondit-elle. « Mais pour le moment, je suis juste heureuse que tu sois ici en un seul morceau. C'était idiot de ta part que de partir seul. » Harry regarda au loin.

« Où est Ron, » demanda-t-il, en évitant de la regarder.

« Il est toujours au Terrier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le verras demain. »

« Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous deux, Hermione, » annonça Harry. « Ron a raison, vous devriez tous les deux aller à… »

« Ron et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, Harry, » l'interrompit Hermione. « Nous ne l'avons jamais été, et nous ne le serons jamais, en ce qui me concerne. C'est cette conversation que tu as entendue, et tu n'as pas tout entendu. J'ai dit à Ron que je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un qui se compte d'abord lui-même avant ses amis. Je sais que tu lui tiens à cœur, Harry, mais il n'a toujours pas grandi. Et je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui est jaloux de son meilleur ami, qui se trouve être poursuivi par le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il grandit… Mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver sous peu, et je n'attendrais pas pendant une éternité. »

« Mais, Hermione… Je croyais que, vous deux… que tu l'aimais bien ? »

« Oui, Harry, mais il n'a pas changé, » dit tristement Hermione. « Je croyais qu'il changerait, après tout ce temps… Tout ce que nous faisons, tous les deux, c'est de se disputer. Je veux toujours bien être son amie, ça, ça ne changera pas. Mais assez parlé de Ron et de moi, Harry… » Elle lui fit tourner doucement la tête pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Donc, ne crois pas que tu pourras partir et me laisser derrière, pendant que tu fais quelque chose d'héroïque et d'imprudent. Tu as été mon premier ami, Harry, et tu es mon meilleur ami. » Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Harry essuya gentiment ses yeux avec ses pouces, et un éclair lui traversa la tête.

 _Elle est belle quand elle pleure._

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Hermione. Mais je devais partir. »

« Je pense que j'aurais eu envie de partir moi aussi, si cela avait été moi, » dit Hermione, en rompant l'accolade. « Et c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien lancé. Mais fais attention, » continua-t-elle en pressant fermement sa baguette contre la poitrine d'Harry, « Si jamais tu me laisses de nouveau en arrière, Voldemort sera le cadet de tes soucis. »

« Noté, » dit Harry, jetant un regard nerveux à sa baguette.

« Bien, » dit Hermione. « Maintenant, allons dans le salon. Il est temps de voir cette mémoire. »

« Pas cette nuit, Hermione, » objecta Harry. « Je ne suis pas prêt pour cela. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Hermione doucement. « C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore m'a demandé de le faire. Parce qu'il savait que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver seul. » Elle lui prit la main, et le guida jusqu'au salon. S'asseyant dans le canapé, Hermione sortit de son sac magique la Pensine, et elle la posa sur la table devant eux.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Harry, » annonça-t-elle de la même voix douce, tendre. « Quoi que je puisse voir ce soir, cela n'abaissera pas du tout mon estime pour toi. » Elle prit sa baguette, et la plaça sur la tempe d'Harry.

« Ne devrais-je plutôt pas le faire, Hermione ? »

« Concentre-toi juste sur le souvenir. Je vais le faire ce coup-ci. Je vais le faire en douceur. » Harry hocha de la tête, et concentra ses pensées sur la grotte. Tout était noir, les parois luisantes d'humidité et qui renvoyaient la lumière de la lune, et le froid pinçant de l'eau de mer qui le frappait.

« Es-tu prêt ? » Harry hocha la tête, ses pensées toujours concentrées sur l'entrée de la grotte.

« _Subsidium Memoria_ _»_ _psalmodia Hermione. Quelques instants passèrent, et Harry ne sentit plus le bout de la baguette contre sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione laissa la mémoire tomber doucement dans la Pensine, et elle regarda Harry. Elle lui prit la main, et la tint fermement._

« Je ne dirai à personne ce que je vais voir ce soir, tout comme je n'ai rien dit à propos des autres souvenirs que tu as partagés avec moi, » affirma Hermione. « Et même si tu m'autorisais à les partager, je ne pense pas que je ferai… Je sais que cela paraît complètement égoïste, mais ils sont un peu spéciaux pour moi. Tout comme toi. Me fais-tu confiance, Harry ? »

« Oui, Hermione, » répondit Harry après un instant.

« Prêt ? » Harry acquiesça. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, prirent une profonde inspiration, et se plongèrent dans la Pensine.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

C'est dans la continuité directe du chapitre précédent. Comme le dit l'auteur, on continue dans la rupture entre Ron et Hermione, ce qui permet de préparer doucement la suite. Si vous remarquez, Hermione ne se tourne pas du tout vers Harry pour le moment (elle continue non pas d'espérer, mais de laisser ouverte la porte à une relation plus tard).

Pour Mr Weasley, il est très souvent apparu comme posé dans les fictions des différents auteurs, c'est une caractéristique que beaucoup lui donnent, et Merlyn ici en fait partie. Il réinterviendra beaucoup plus tard dans le récit, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Vous pouvez aussi noter quelques éléments prémonitoires (mais en même temps assez faciles, car connaissant déjà les grandes de l'histoire grâce à JKR) : Hermione qui déclare toujours se ranger aux côtés d'Harry, qui prépare la séparation du Trio, Mr Weasley qui parle de s'être marié à sa meilleure amie, que rien n'aurait arrêtée s'il avait tenté de partir seul… Bon, là j'extrapole un peu plus, mais c'est clairement un rajout de Merlyn pour faire miroir à Harry et Hermione.

Le chapitre suivant est « Partager le fardeau », et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous faire deviner de quoi il va traiter (il y a juste une petite surprise à la fin). Parution prévue dans deux semaines encore.

* * *

[1] Je ne sais pas trop ce que Merlyn a voulu faire dire à Harry. Je suis peut-être passé à côté d'un jeu de mots.

[2] Le nous m'a paru bizarre ici, initialement. Je pense qu'Harry fait référence non pas à son départ cette nuit-là, mais à la mise en chasse du Trio, que Mr Weasley ne compte pas empêcher non plus.

[3] Hé ben, la scène de Malefoy du tome 3 a laissé des traces. D'abord Harry (deux fois), maintenant Ron, au moins Hermione a du punch.

[4] Bien sûr, les anglais parlent de cuillère à thé...


	9. Partager le fardeau

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Désolé pour le retard. Ce fut un chapitre délicat à écrire, mais je pense que vous allez l'apprécier. Il y a un moment sympa entre Harry et Hermione à la fin, en récompense de votre patience. Bon, OK, ce n'est pas vraiment une récompense, car c'est le prolongement naturel de cette histoire.

Comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas Harry Potter !

* * *

 **Chapitre Neuf : Partager le fardeau**

Dumbledore était debout derrière son bureau, un regard sérieux et préoccupé était visible derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry et Hermione se tenaient quant à eux sur le côté du bureau, laissant la mémoire se jouer devant eux. Hermione aurait pu dire qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air.

« Je ne souhaite pas discuter plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Maintenant, veux-tu venir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Oui, » répliqua le jeune Harry. [1]

« Très bien : je veux bien te laisser venir avec moi, mais à une condition. Que tu obéisses immédiatement à n'importe quel ordre que je pourrais te donner. Et sans poser de question. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Soit sûr de bien me comprendre, Harry, » reprit Dumbledore, regardant Harry avec intensité. « Tu devras obéir à des ordres du type 'cours', cache-toi', ou 'retourne à Poudlard'. Est-ce que j'ai ta promesse ? »

« Oui, Professeur. »

« Si je te demande de te cacher, le feras-tu ? »

« Oui. »

« Si je te demande de fuir, obéiras-tu ? »

« Oui. »

« Si je te demande de me laisser et de te sauver, feras-tu comme je te l'ordonne ? »

« Je… »

Hermione regardait avec attention la conversation. Elle put voir la douleur dans la réponse qu'Harry avait faite au directeur. Harry n'aurait jamais laissé personne derrière, pas s'il pouvait aider. Hermione lui prit et lui serra brièvement la main.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore. « Ta promesse, s'il te plaît. » Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

« Oui, Professeur. »

« Bien. Récupère ta cape d'invisibilité, et retrouve-moi devant l'entrée dans cinq minutes. »

 **() () ()**

Harry et Hermione surplombaient l'océan éclairé par la lune. Dumbledore indiqua une fissure sombre sur le côté de la falaise.

« Tu n'as rien contre te mouiller un petit peu ? »

« Non » indiqua le jeune Harry. Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

« Tu peux enlever ta cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y en a plus besoin ici. Et en avant pour le plongeon. » Harry et Hermione se regardèrent rapidement, et les suivirent. C'était une sensation bizarre. Ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir la froideur de l'eau glacée, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient besoin de faire d'efforts pour lutter contre les vagues. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée de la grotte. Hermione regardait, ébahie, le professeur Dumbledore travailler sans faire de bruit, ses mains tâtonnant les murs humides, murmurant de temps en temps des mots dans un langage qu'Hermione elle-même ne reconnaissait pas.

« Oui, cet endroit a été soumis à de la magie, » indiqua-t-il au bout d'un moment. « L'entrée est ici. Elle est dissimulée. » Dumbledore pointa la baguette vers un roc, et il lança un sort silencieux inconnu. Un contour blanc apparut brièvement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore conjura un couteau en argent.

« Si grossier, » soupira-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Professeur ? »

« Un paiement va devoir être effectué. » Dumbledore leva sa main blessée, la paume vers le haut.

« Vous allez devoir donner quelque chose à la porte ? »

« Du sang, » répondit Dumbledore.

« _Du sang_? »

« J'ai dit que tout cela était grossier. L'idée, je suis sûr que tu as deviné, est que l'ennemi doive s'affaiblir pour pouvoir entrer. Oh, Tom, encore une fois, vous avez échoué à saisir qu'il y a des choses bien plus terribles que les blessures physiques. »

« Mais, si on peut l'éviter… »

« Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut éviter. » Dumbledore posa la lame du couteau sur sa paume exposée.

« Professeur, je vais le faire. Je… » Mais Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, et en un éclair argenté, quelques gouttelettes de sang mouchetèrent la surface du roc. Hermione se cramponna à Harry.

« C'était très gentil, Harry. Mais ton sang est plus important que le mien. » Dumbledore approcha sa baguette de la paume, et en un geste rapide, la coupure se soigna instantanément. « Il semblerait que cela ait suffi. » Le passage se révéla de manière permanente, le mur de la paroi disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. « Suis-moi, Harry. Et garde ta baguette prête. »

Harry et Hermione les suivirent. La surface sombre du lac souterrain était tout juste discernable, grâce à la vague lueur verte qui provenant de l'endroit où, Harry le savait, se trouvait le faux Horcrux.

« Reste près de moi, Harry. Et fais attention de ne pas toucher l'eau. » Harry et Hermione suivirent derrière eux.

« Cet endroit est dérangeant, » murmura Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » répondit Harry, comme à lui-même.

« Professeur, pensez-vous que l'Horcrux est ici ? » demanda le jeune Harry.

« Oh oui, je suis sûr qu'il est ici. La question est en fait plus, comment le récupère-t-on ? »

« Ne pourrions-nous pas essayer un sortilège d'Attraction ? »

« On peut certainement, » indiqua Dumbledore. « Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ? » Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire, bien qu'il savait la manière dont les choses allaient très vite tourner. Maintenant, il savait que Dumbledore voulait juste qu'il essaie. Il savait que Voldemort n'aurait pas permis que l'Horcrux soit récupéré aussi facilement. Hermione hurla à ses oreilles lorsque, un instant plus tard, le premier des Inferi traversa la surface du lac.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un Inferius, » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait perpétré des actes aussi maléfiques. » Harry hocha de la tête en réponse.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant eux, poussa une petite exclamation pour sa découverte. Un geste de baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, une lourde chaîne de couleur verte de cuivre apparut du néant. Dumbledore donna un second coup de baguette sur la chaîne, et elle commença à s'enrouler sur la berge du lac. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que finalement un petit bateau de la même couleur que la chaîne apparaisse à la surface du lac. Harry put voir qu'Hermione avait été tout aussi surprise que lui lorsqu'il avait vu la première fois Dumbledore faire étalage de ses capacités magiques.

« Professeur, est-ce que ces choses dans l'eau vont nous attaquer, ou sommes-nous en sécurité en prenant le bateau de Voldemort ? »

« Je pense que nous devons considérer qu'à un moment, ils vont réaliser que nous ne sommes pas Lord Voldemort. Jusque là, nous nous en sommes bien sorti. Ils nous ont laissés récupérer le bateau. Voldemort a certainement dû penser que très peu de sorciers auraient été capables de trouver le bateau. On peut par contre être sûr que Voldemort aura mis en place d'autres obstacles qu'il pensait être le seul à pouvoir franchir. Nous verrons bien. »

« Le bateau ne semble pas être fait pour deux personnes. »

« Voldemort ne s'est certainement pas occupé du poids, mais plus de la quantité de pouvoir magique qui aurait à traverser le lac. Je ne pense pas que tu comptes pour beaucoup, Harry. Tu n'es pas majeur, et encore en formation. Voldemort n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un garçon de 16 ans aurait pu trouver cet endroit. Je pense au contraire que tes pouvoirs sembleraient faire partie des miens. Ce qui est une erreur de la part de Voldemort, Harry. L'âge rend imprudent et distrait lorsqu'il conduit à sous-estimer la jeunesse. Maintenant, fais attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec l'eau. » Hermione monta à bord du bateau, et tendit la main vers Harry.

« Harry, » l'encouragea-t-elle. Harry fit un pas en arrière, et secoua catégoriquement de la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit Harry. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

« Je serai avec toi, cette fois-ci. » Harry secoua la tête une deuxième fois, puis tourna des talons et regarda fixement vers l'obscurité du plafond de la grotte au-dessus de lui.

« Souviens-toi juste que c'est un souvenir, et que rien ne peut te faire du mal. » Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire le moindre mot supplémentaire, elle vit Harry s'élever dans les airs et sortir de la mémoire, la laissant seule.

 **() () ()**

Le bateau avança doucement sur l'eau, son avancée provoquant à peine une ride à la surface du lac. Leur destination était évidente : un îlot dépassait du centre du lac, et de là provenait la lueur verte étrange. Hermione continua à observer Harry. Elle pouvait dire qu'il luttait pour maintenir cachée la peur qu'il éprouvait. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire : alors qu'elle s'était toujours enorgueillie d'arriver à lire les émotions d'une personne, Harry était devenu beaucoup plus facile à lire depuis qu'elle avait vu sa mémoire sur le cimetière. Harry regarda à travers la surface de l'eau, tomba pratiquement à la renverse sous le choc.

« Professeur, j'ai vu un corps dans l'eau. » Hermione regarda elle aussi, et elle vit, non pas un cadavre, mais plusieurs. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _Était-ce cela qui_ _avait_ _autant_ _terrifié_ _Harry à propos de cette mémoire ? Ont-ils été attaqués par ces horribles créatures qui se trouvaient au fond du lac ?_

« J'en suis convaincu, Harry, » répliqua calmement Dumbledore.

« Vont-ils nous attaquer, Professeur ? »

« Nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux tant qu'ils restent immobiles au fond, Harry. Mais, si jamais ils devaient remonter à la surface, comme contre toutes les créatures qui habitent dans l'obscurité, nous allons utiliser la force de la chaleur et de la lumière. »

« Professeur ? »

« Le Feu, Harry, » clarifia Dumbledore. « Ce ne sont que des cadavres, ensorcelés pour suivre la volonté de Lord Voldemort. Nous n'avons pas plus à craindre ceux qui sont depuis longtemps morts que nous ne craignons les ténèbres. Voldemort, de son côté, craint des deux. Nous, nous n'avons peur que de l'inconnu. Et rien de plus. »

« Professeur, ce que vous avez dit plus tôt, à propos de Voldemort, qui ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'un élève de 16 ans ait pu réussir à atteindre cet endroit. »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Et bien, il avait raison, en fait ? Je n'aurais jamais réussi à trouver cet endroit tout seul, tout comme je n'aurais jamais réussi à savoir comment entrer ou comment trouver ce bateau… »

« Tu oublies, Harry, » l'interrompit Dumbledore, « que j'ai passé un temps considérable à étudier Voldemort et ses activités. De plus, c'est moi qui lui ai appris une partie de ce qu'il connaît. Toi, de ton côté, tu ne possèdes qu'une vue fragmentée de plusieurs événements. Pour vous avoir observés, toi et tes amis, durant vos années à Poudlard, je peux dire avec certitude que vous auriez trouvé une solution. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai pris avec moi, Harry ? »

« Vous avez dit que vous pourriez me laisser vous aider, comme je vous l'avais demandé. »

« Pour autant que ce soit aussi vrai, je t'ai offert… non, j'ai demandé ton assistance parce que j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas faire tout ça seul. Je l'ai découvert moi-même avec l'incident dans la maison des Gaunt. Travailler seul est une des plus grandes faiblesses de Voldemort. Souviens-toi de nos leçons, Harry : Voldemort agit seul. Il ne serait jamais venu à Voldemort l'idée que plus d'une personne pourrait entrer dans son sanctuaire. Et en tant que telles, ses défenses ne peuvent pas anticiper que plus d'un seul sorcier puisse essayer de traverser les protections pour atteindre l'Horcrux. »

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Allez-vous m'aider avec tous ces Horcruxes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous détruits ? » Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa supplication la secoua jusqu'au cœur de son âme. Et elle ne fut pas aidée par la réaction de Dumbledore. Le visage du directeur laissa apparaître brièvement de la tristesse, mais tout ça ne dura qu'un instant. Elle était prête à parier qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué.

« Je vais t'aider de tout mon possible, tant que j'en aurais la capacité, Harry. Sache bien ceci, tu ne seras jamais seul. » Harry acquiesça, mais Hermione pouvait voir que les mots de Dumbledore n'avaient pas complètement calmé les craintes d'Harry. Un silence sombre tomba sur le lac. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Dumbledore le brisa.

« On y est presque, Harry. » Un moment plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur la petite île centrale, et le bateau racla légèrement contre le rocher. Hermione supposa que l'île avait été placée ici par Voldemort, car le type de roche ne correspondait pas à la géologie de la grotte. Au centre de l'île, il y avait un piédestal, et un bassin qui ressemblait à une Pensine, pensa Hermione. Elle se rapprocha, pendant que Dumbledore et Harry allaient se placer de chaque côté du piédestal. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Hermione marcha elle aussi jusqu'au piédestal, et se plaça juste à côté d'Harry, puis regarda dans le bassin. Il y avait une sorte de liquide, de couleur vert-émeraude, le même vert que les yeux d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, » demanda doucement Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » répondit Dumbledore. « Quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant que le sang ou les cadavres, je le crains. » Dumbledore remonta la manche de sa robe par-dessus sa main noircie, et il tendit le bout de ses doigts brûlés vers la surface de la potion.

« Professeur, non… »

« Je ne peux pas traverser, » dit calmement Dumbledore. « Essaie à ton tour. » Hermione regarda Harry mettre la main dans le bassin, mais comme pour Dumbledore, sa main sembla rencontrer une barrière invisible.

« Recule-toi un peu, s'il te plaît, Harry, » indiqua Dumbledore. Dumbledore était maintenant concentré sur le contenu du bassin, bougeant sa baguette en une série de mouvements compliqués, pendant qu'il psalmodiait des incantations inintelligibles. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que Dumbledore ne retire sa baguette du bassin.

« Est-il ici, » demanda Harry. « L'Horcrux ? »

« Oh oui, il est assurément ici », lui répondit Dumbledore. « Mais comment le récupérer ? Cette potion ne peut pas être traversée par une main, elle ne peut pas être évaporée, divisée, transvasée ou siphonnée. Tout comme elle ne peut pas être transfigurée, enchantée ou tout autre action qui changerait sa nature. » Dumbledore agita alors sa baguette, et conjura une coupe en cristal.

« Il semblerait que le seul moyen de retirer cette potion est de la boire. » Hermione inspira profondément, alors qu'un éclair de compréhension lui traversait l'esprit. C'était ainsi que Dumbledore avait été affaibli, cette nuit-là. Elle regarda impuissante Harry commencer à implorer le directeur.

« Non ! »

« Que je la boive est le seul moyen de vider le bassin et de découvrir ce qui se cache au fond. »

« Et si cela vous tue ? »

« Je ne pense pas que l'intention de Voldemort avec cette potion soit de tuer quelqu'un, » répondit Dumbledore. « Lord Voldemort n'aurait pas voulu tuer la personne qui aurait atteint l'île. »

« Professeur, c'est de _Voldemort_ que nous parlons là. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je voulais dire qu'il ne voudrait pas tuer _immédiatement_ la personne qui aurait atteint l'île. N'oublie pas que Lord Voldemort pense qu'il est le seul à connaître l'existence de ses Horcruxes, et il aurait voulu garder la personne qui aurait découvert son secret en vie, au moins assez longtemps pour l'interroger. » Harry voulut parler de nouveau, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire. Dumbledore fronçait maintenant des sourcils en regardant le liquide émeraude.

« Sans aucun doute, » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, « cette potion va faire en sorte de m'empêcher de prendre l'Horcrux. Je ne sais pas comment elle va agir. Elle pourrait me paralyser, me faire oublier pourquoi je suis ici, ou peut-être me faire subir une forte douleur pour me décourager de continuer, ou alors me neutraliser d'une manière non prévue. En tout cas, ce sera ton rôle, Harry, de t'assurer que je continue de boire, même si tu dois me faire ingurgiter la potion malgré mes protestations. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

De tout ce que Hermione avait pu imaginer, elle n'avait jamais envisagé la situation qui allait se jouer devant elle. Elle avait soupçonné que la potion devait être bue. Cela avait du sens, à la lumière de l'autoremontrance d'Harry sur le fait qu'il avait affaibli Dumbledore avant sa mort. Elle en connaissait maintenant la raison. Alors qu'elle craignait ce qu'elle allait devoir voir, Hermione ne pouvait pas ignorer la profonde peine qui apparaissait maintenant sur le visage d'Harry. Elle en pleura.

« Te souviens-tu de la condition préliminaire à ta venue avec moi ? »

« Professeur, est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas… »

« Tu as juré. Tu as promis de suivre n'importe quel ordre que je pourrais te donner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'il pouvait y avoir du danger. »

« Professeur… »

« Tu as mes ordres maintenant. » Dumbledore prit la coupe, la plongea dans la potion, et la remplit à raz-bord. [2]

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de boire ? » Hermione voulut enlacer Harry, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans une mémoire, et que le véritable Harry était quelque part, seul, au Square Grimmauld. Sa voix était pleine de désespoir.

« Parce que je suis bien plus vieux, plus intelligent, et beaucoup moins important. Harry, est-ce que j'ai ta promesse que tu feras tout ton possible pour me faire boire le contenu de ce bassin ? »

« Professeur… »

 _« Ta promesse, Harry. »_

 **() () ()**

Harry émergea de la Pensine, et il s'assit dans le canapé. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Hermione seule dans la mémoire, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de se voir en train de forcer Dumbledore à boire l'horrible potion. Il était aussi nerveux. Lorsqu'Hermione avait effectué l'incantation pour extraire la mémoire de la grotte, Harry s'était aussi concentré sur celle de la prophétie. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu ? Dans l'esprit d'Harry, Dumbledore était tout aussi nécessaire à la prophétie que lui. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait reçue cette nuit fatidique, et c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait partagée avec lui, et Dumbledore qui était mort en essayant d'aider Harry à accomplir ce que le destin lui avait prophétisé. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il pouvait facilement accuser la prophétie d'avoir été l'instrument de la mort du directeur. Il pouvait aussi aller plus loin, en disant que tous ceux qu'il avait aimés étaient morts à cause de la prophétie. Il savait que ce n'était pas sage de partager cette information avec elle. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, Hermione était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il ne pouvait pas donner d'explication à ce besoin de partager, il savait seulement que c'était juste. Et cela l'effrayait.

 **() () ()**

« Je n'aime pas… je ne veux pas… pas plus… ne me forces pas à… »

« Vous… vous ne devez pas arrêter, Professeur, » supplia Harry. « Vous devez continuer à boire. Tenez… » Hermione pleura alors qu'elle regardait le terrible calvaire qu'enduraient Harry et le directeur. Envers le directeur, elle ressentait à la fois de la gratitude, et de la colère. De la gratitude pour le fait qu'il avait décidé de boire la potion, et pas Harry. Et de la colère pour avoir utilisé la promesse d'Harry pour le forcer à le faire boire. Mais c'était pour Harry qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne pourrait jamais saisir la peine qu'Harry devait éprouver à amadouer et à supplier le directeur afin qu'il continue à boire la potion inconnue. Elle savait désormais. Dumbledore avait eu raison. Comment Harry aurait-il pu en parler à quelqu'un ? Immédiatement, elle sentit une autre bouffée d'énorme gratitude, pour le présent qu'il lui avait envoyé à travers Fumseck.

« Arrête ça, arrête ça ! »

« Oui, Professeur, là. Une de plus. Cela va s'arrêter, » mentit Harry. Il se forçait à fermer les yeux pendant que Dumbledore vidait une autre coupe de potion. Dumbledore hurla.

« C'est entièrement de ma faute, » sanglota-t-il. « Je me suis trompé. S'il te plaît, arrête. »

« Encore une, Professeur, » sanglota Harry, sa voix était cassée. Hermione pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Oh comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

« Non, pitié, ne leur faites pas de mal ! » Dumbledore tomba à genoux. Son visage était tordu comme s'il subissait une forte douleur.

« Professeur, ce n'est pas réel, » dit Harry, en remplissant la coupe une fois de plus.

« Prenez-vous-en à moi plutôt, c'est de ma faute. »

« Oui, Professeur, je le promets, ceci va aider, » lui dit Harry.

« Je veux mourir ! Arrêtez ça, arrêtez ça, et laissez-moi mourir ! » Dumbledore était maintenant en train de reculer comme s'il voyait un assaillant s'avancer vers lui. Il se déplaçait péniblement le long de l'île à l'aide de ses bras faiblissants. Ses cris pleins d'agonie résonnaient dans toute la grotte.

« Buvez ceci, Professeur. » Dumbledore but.

« TUEZ-MOI ! » Hermione se retourna, les mains sur le visage. Il lui fallut la moindre parcelle de courage pour rester — Elle avait besoin de voir ça, pour Harry.

« C'est la dernière, Professeur, » haleta Harry. « C'est la dernière, je le jure. » Dumbledore vida la coupe, poussa un râle, et s'écroula par terre.

« Non ! » cria Harry, lâchant la coupe dans le bassin sans la moindre pensée pour l'Horcrux. Il se précipita sur Dumbledore, et le retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche grande ouverte, et ses lunettes étaient de travers…

« Non, vous n'êtes pas mort, » supplia Harry. « Pas vous aussi… Vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas du poison. Réveillez-vous ! _Revigor_! » Un flash de lumière rouge pulsa jusqu'à la poitrine de Dumbledore, mais rien ne se passa.

« _Revigor_ — Professeur, s'il vous plaît… »

Finalement, Dumbledore se réveilla.

« De l'eau, Harry. »

 **() () ()**

Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui, tout comme elle était là maintenant. Il remercia qui voulait bien entendre pour ce jour fatidique où Hermione était entrée dans leur compartiment de train. Et même alors, son premier geste avait été d'aider Harry, elle lui avait réparé ses lunettes, lunettes qui avaient été cassées plusieurs fois sous les poings de son cousin. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné pour ces premières semaines durant lesquelles il avait accepté les remarques et attitudes méprisantes de Ron. Cela n'avait pas été très différent de Malefoy. Aussi terrible que cela ait été, il remercia aussi pour ce soir d'Halloween, pour le troll, et bizarrement, pour le fait que Voldemort ait possédé Quirrel. Si cela n'avait pas été, Hermione n'aurait peut-être jamais fait partie de la vie d'Harry.

 **() () ()**

Harry envoya plusieurs successions de sorts sur les Inferi en approche. Ils s'étaient levés au moment où Harry avait plongé la coupe en cristal dans le lac. La surface lisse avait comme pris vie, alors que les cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants avaient jailli des profondeurs, leur repos perturbé après de longues années de calme. Dumbledore lutta pour essayer d'atteindre sa baguette, alors qu'Harry reculait inexorablement vers le bord du rocher. Hermione devait se forcer à se rappeler qu'elle était dans une mémoire, et qu'Harry était vivant et qu'aussi bien Harry que Dumbledore avaient réussi à s'échapper de la grotte. Sa résolution fut mise à l'épreuve lorsque Harry succomba à la masse des Inferi, qui l'entraînèrent sous la surface de l'eau.

Et juste au moment où Harry disparaissait, Dumbledore se remit sur pieds, sa baguette tendue devant lui, et une fureur froide pulsait dans ses yeux bleus.

 _«_ _Devorantis Flammis Solaris Ira !_ _»_ _Doré et écarlate, brillant et brûlant comme un soleil, un anneau de feu jaillit de la baguette de Dumbledore, et entoura l'île d'une chaleur dévorante. Des boules de feu plongèrent dans le lac dans la direction d'Harry, repoussant les Inferi qui l'avaient entraîné sous l'eau. C'est seulement maintenant qu'Hermione saisit ce que signifiait le fait d'avoir acquis le titre_ _ _du plus grand sorcier de son âge__ _. Elle pensait, comme beaucoup, qu'il lui avait été attribué suite à ses nombreuses recherches académiques, à ses efforts pour promouvoir la tolérance envers les Moldus, pour ses conseils très recherchés. Oh, comme elle avait pu se tromper. La magie qui jaillissant de la baguette du sorcier juste devant elle lui donnait une preuve irréfutable du pouvoir absolu que Dumbledore pouvait contrôler du bout de ses doigts. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle comprit ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Un homme comme aucun autre. Un homme bon, a_ _l_ _truiste, qui s'était à l'instant presque sacrifié pour aider Harry à accomplir son impossible tâche. Faire en sorte que Voldemort soit de nouveau mortel._

Harry reprit pied rapidement sur l'île, sa respiration était rapide et hachée. Dumbledore alla jusqu'à lui, et le remit sur ses pieds, avant d'attraper le faux Horcrux dans le bassin. Et alors qu'Hermione les suivait lors du retour en bateau, la mémoire commença à trembler et à se flouter.

 **() () ()**

Hermione savait exactement où elle avait été transportée : le bureau de Dumbledore était jonché avec des douzaines d'instruments détruits. Dumbledore lui-même était assis à son bureau, avec un Harry énervé devant lui. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la nuit de la mort de Sirius, et la nuit où Harry recevrait l'intégralité du poids de leur monde sur ses épaules.

« Il est temps que je te dise ce que j'aurais dû te dire il y a cinq ans, Harry. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Je vais tout te dire. Je ne te demande qu'un peu de patience. Et tu auras l'occasion de t'emporter contre moi, de faire ce que tu voudras, lorsque j'en aurai fini. Je ne t'empêcherai pas. »

Hermione écouta Dumbledore expliquer son raisonnement pour avoir laissé Harry chez son horrible proche famille, sur pourquoi le sacrifice de sa mère était la meilleure protection qu'Harry pouvait avoir, et pourquoi il était essentiel qu'il retourne là-bas chaque été. Dumbledore avait résumé les événements de toutes les années, qui avaient conduit à cet instant présent, et il a évoqué ses échecs à indiquer à Harry ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« J'avais trop voulu prendre soin de toi. J'avais placé ton bonheur au-dessus de ta connaissance de la vérité, et ta quiétude d'esprit au-dessus de mon plan. Et ta vie était mise au-dessus des vies qui pourraient être perdues si le plan avait échoué. En d'autres mots, j'avais agi exactement comme Voldemort se serait attendu de la part des fous comme nous qui aiment. Est-ce que je me serais inquiété si de nombreuses personnes et créatures sans noms et sans visages étaient massacrées dans un futur hypothétique, du moment que, ici et maintenant, tu étais en vie, bien portant et heureux ? Je n'ai jamais imaginé avoir une telle décision entre mes mains. »

Dumbledore narra de nouveau la 3e et la 4e année à Poudlard, admettant ses erreurs de jugement, et reconnaissant qu'Harry avait déjà fait ses preuves de façon tout à fait exceptionnelle.

« Ma seule défense est la suivante : je t'ai vu supporter plus de fardeaux que n'importe quel élève ayant effectué ses études dans cette école. Et je ne pouvais pas ajouter à mon tour un fardeau supplémentaire, le plus gros de tous. »

Dumbledore commença à expliquer la prophétie. Sur comment il avait du aller donner un entretien à un postulant pour le poste de Divination, seulement pour être complètement surpris de se retrouver face à face avec un véritable voyant. Dumbledore récupéra sa Pensine dans une petite armoire le long du mur, et la plaça sur le bureau. Il porta sa baguette jusqu'à sa tempe, en sortit un filament argenté de mémoire, et le plaça dans la Pensine. Hermione étouffa un petit cri lorsque le visage de Sybille Trelawney s'éleva au-dessus de la Pensine, et sa voix grave et rauque retentit.

 _« CELUI QUI A LE POUVOIR DE VAINCRE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES APPROCHE... IL NAÎTRA DE CEUX QUI L'ONT PAR TROIS FOIS DÉFIÉ, IL SERA NÉ LORSQUE MOURRA LE SEPTIÈME MOIS... ET LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES LE MARQUERA COMME SON ÉGAL, MAIS IL AURA UN POUVOIR QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES IGNORE... ET L'UN DEVRA MOURIR DE LA MAIN DE L'AUTRE CAR AUCUN D'EUX NE PEUT VIVRE TANT QUE L'AUTRE SURVIT... CELUI QUI DÉTIENT LE POUVOIR DE VAINCRE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES SERA NÉ LORSQUE MOURRA LE SEPTIÈME MOIS... »_

Et Dumbledore expliqua alors la signification de la prophétie. Hermione fut choquée d'apprendre que Neville avait échappé de justesse au terrible destin qu'Harry avait subi. Elle apprit les événements qui avaient conduit Voldemort à attaquer en premier lieu Harry, et pourquoi il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la prophétie se référait effectivement à Harry [3]

« Il ne sait pas que tu devrais avoir un 'pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaît pas'… »

« Mais je n'en ai pas, » contra Harry. « je n'ai aucun pouvoir qu'il n'aurait pas. Je ne peux pas me battre au même niveau qu'il a montré ce soir, je ne peux pas posséder les gens, ou… ou les tuer… »

« Il y a une pièce dans le Département des Mystères, » expliqua Dumbledore, « qui est maintenue en permanence fermée. Elle contient une force qui est à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus puissante que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine ou que les forces de la nature. C'est ce pouvoir maintenu enfermé dans cette pièce que tu possèdes, et en grande quantité, et que Voldemort n'a pas du tout. C'est ce pouvoir qui a fait que tu es allé sauver Sirius ce soir, tout comme il t'a protégé de la possession de Voldemort, qui ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et c'est le même pouvoir qui t'a sauvé toi et tes amis déjà plusieurs fois par le passé. Enfin, ce n'est pas si important que tu fermes ton esprit à Voldemort, car c'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé. »

« Et, à la fin, un d'entre nous devra tuer l'autre ? »

« Oui, » indiqua Dumbledore. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment. Ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons du matin passèrent par les fenêtres que Dumbledore parla de nouveau.

« Je te dois une autre explication, Harry. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais choisi comme préfet ? Je dois avouer… que j'ai plutôt estimé… que tu avais déjà assez de responsabilités à gérer. » Hermione dut retenir ses propres larmes lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore essuyer les siennes, elle était pleinement consciente de la portée de que Harry venait de lui confier.

 **() () ()**

Hermione émergea de la Pensine juste après minuit, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Merci, Harry, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacun était heureux d'avoir l'autre pour ami.

« Il t'aimait tant, Harry, » commença Hermione en se séparant de lui. « Ils t'aimaient tous. Tes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. Tout comme nous, Harry. Ron et Ginny, les Weasleys, Remus,… et moi. Tu n'es pas tout seul. »

« Je sais, » répliqua Harry. « Et c'est pour cela que je suis terrorisé. Tous ceux qui m'aiment meurent, Hermione. Tout ce qui me reste, ce sont toi, Ron, et les Weasleys, et Remus. Je sais que tu étais en colère contre moi pour avoir essayé de m'échapper, et d'y aller seul, mais avec un peu de chance, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai voulu le faire. »

« Moi aussi, je suis terrorisée, Harry. Et je te comprends. Crois-moi. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et Harry put voir qu'elle était de nouveau sur le point de verser des larmes.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione ? »

« Non. » Puis, sans un avertissement, elle plongea son visage sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry la serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, » lui dit Harry, en essayant de la réconforter.

« Non, ça ne va pas, » bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Mon me-meilleur ami p-porte la marque de la mort, et-et il a un fardeau que je, que je ne peux même pas-pas imaginer. Et ses amis ne font que se b-bouffer le nez, et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire p-pour te protéger a été d'effacer la mémoire de mes pa-parents ! »

« Hermione, tu… je ne le savais pas… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je voulais, m-mais je n'en ai p-pas eu l'occasion. » Progressivement, Hermione regagna un peu de calme.

« Pourquoi as-tu effacé leur mémoire ? »

« Parce que je leur en avais trop dit à ton sujet, Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami après tout. C'est tout autant pour leur protection que pour la tienne. Comme cela c'est plus sûr, et si jamais par malheur ils étaient capturés, ils ne pourront pas te dénoncer… parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille. » Elle paraissait ne plus avoir du tout d'air dans les poumons.

« Je suis si désolé, Hermione, » dit Harry, en la serrant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, en essayant saisir au juste ce que Hermione venait de faire pour lui. Il aurait voulu que tout soit OK pour elle, il aurait voulu réparer tout ce qui avait été cassé. « Je suis désolé pour tout. Si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Harry, » l'avertit Hermione. « Ne le dis surtout pas. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, un troll m'aurait tué. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais jamais eu un seul ami à Poudlard. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais jamais su ce qui rend un sorcier vraiment grand. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. C'est celle de Voldemort et de lui seul. »

« Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pour faire tout ça sans toi… et je suis désolé d'avoir imaginé que j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul. » Hermione lui sourit, et le serra de nouveau.

« Je te promets, Harry, » lui murmura-t-elle de nouveau dans l'oreille, « que je serai toujours avec toi, tout le long du chemin. » Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant qu'Hermione lui murmure une nouvelle fois à l'oreille : « Bon anniversaire, Harry. » Harry la serra simplement plus fort.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Hello à tous,

Comme vous aviez pu vous en douter, le chapitre a traité de la scène du lac dans la grotte. De plus, l'auteur nous a effectivement récompensés avec la scène finale, et un certain lapsus d'Hermione qu'Harry n'a pas repéré.

Bon anniversaire, Harry.

Voilà encore une utilisation de la Pensine Made in Merlyn, toujours avec l'avantage de pouvoir prendre du recul sur la scène, tout en permettant un autre point de vue de commenter la scène. (Si vous avez lu l'autre texte, il a fait le même coup dans son autre fiction, avec la scène du dortoir dans la Grande Salle).

De plus, Merlyn a encore d'autres idées pour la Pensine (vous le verrez relativement vite, dans 4 chapitres).

Le chapitre suivant risque d'être posté là encore dans deux semaines (je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire en une semaine). Son titre sera : Se faire pardonner et un cadeau inattendu.

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu !

* * *

[1] Techniquement, c'est vrai, le Harry de la scène est un peu plus jeune. Mais que de 2 mois (la mission a eu lieu à la fin du mois de mai, le mariage est début août), ce qui rend un peu bizarre le fait de qualifier Harry de jeune ici… (par comparaison avec les autres mémoires où l'écart se comptait plus en années).

[2] Bizarre quand même. Pour un liquide qu'on ne peut pas du tout manipuler, Dumbledore arrive à le mettre dans une coupe. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil dans le canon, mais il aurait au moins fallu que ce soit Voldemort qui fournisse la coupe, et que le liquide de la coupe ne puisse pas être renversé par terre (avoir les mêmes propriétés que le bassin). Ici, c'est quand même facile, une fois la coupe remplie, plutôt que de boire, il suffit de la vider...

[3] Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que, au contraire, la prophétie est très ouverte sur le sujet de la cible. Voir Korelion avec qui j'ai un peu échangé sur le sujet (dernier chapitre du Sigil du Frappeur), ou toute fiction qui place Neville en premier. Et oui, la marque n'apparaît qu'après l'attaque, et non avant. En pratique, rien ne prédestine Harry plus que Neville au moment où Voldemort prend la décision d'attaquer les Potters. J'ai d'ailleurs vu plusieurs fictions qui font attaquer les Potters puis les Londubats, car Voldemort n'aurait pas su la cible de la prophétie, et aurait du coup voulu éliminer les deux possibilités. Mais tout ça est un sujet à discussions. Et une très bonne source de point de départ de fiction (d'ailleurs, beaucoup d'auteurs démarrent sur une variation de la scène d'Halloween 1981).


	10. Amende honorable et cadeau inattendu

**Notes de l'Auteur**

Désolé pour le retard ! Je promets que j'ai travaillé sur l'histoire pendant ce temps. J'ai désormais défini la majorité du récit, et je suis vraiment impatient d'aller jusqu'au bout parce que je pense que vous allez simplement aimer ce que j'ai en réserve (bien sûr, vous pourriez aussi détester, mais on verra [1] lorsqu'on y sera).

Merci à chacun ayant pris le temps d'écrire une review, même lorsque vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec tout ce que j'ai écrit.

Les mises à jour devraient être un peu plus régulières maintenant, donc restez connectés.

Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à elle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Amende honorable et cadeau inattendu**

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Sa main tâtonna jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger où se trouvaient ses lunettes. Il les mit n'importe comment sur son nez, et scanna la pièce autour de lui. Hermione était profondément endormie dans le canapé, la couverture dont il l'avait couverte était maintenant étroitement serrée autour d'elle. Il se leva du fauteuil en face du canapé [2], et sortit silencieusement de la salle à manger pour aller vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'une abondante nourriture était encore rangée dans le cellier, et fut tout autant surpris de voir que toutes les denrées périssables avaient été conservées grâce à ce qu'il pensait être des charmes de préservation et de rafraîchissement.

Harry se considérait lui-même comme un cuisinier convenable, en dépit du fait de devoir faire de la façon Moldue. Il n'avait jamais appris comment intégrer la magie dans la cuisine, et honnêtement, c'était une solution de facilité. Et ne pas avoir son oncle ou sa tante en train de rôder derrière lui rendait cette tâche encore plus agréable que par le passé. Le calme de la cuisine permettait à ses pensées de vagabonder.

Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui, et elle s'était toujours investie pour l'aider, même lorsqu'il avait eu tort. Tous les souvenirs d'Hermione lui sauvant la mise se succédèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Il sourit en se remémorant leur première rencontre, durant le trajet en train.

 _Loué soit Merlin pour Trevor_ , pensa-t-il en lançant plusieurs tranches de jambon dans la poêle à frire. C'est dans ce compartiment qu'Hermione a réalisé la première de ses nombreuses actions pour lui faciliter la vie. Elle a réparé ses lunettes qui avaient été cassées des années avant cette rencontre. Alors que les souvenirs se rejouaient dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver au niveau de son ventre une culpabilité grandissante. Il avait été horrible avec elle lors de leur 3e année.

 _Stupide balai_ _,_ jura-t-il silencieusement. Quand bien même elle savait que cela l'aurait mis en colère, Hermione ne s'était préoccupée que de sa sécurité. Il aurait voulu blâmer Ron pour son attitude du moment, mais il écarta rapidement cette pensée. S'il avait appris quelque chose en revisitant cette mémoire d'Halloween, c'était qu'il avait trop souvent utilisé Ron comme excuse pour son propre comportement. Il secoua la tête. Il avait plus vite pardonné Ron lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Hermione à propos de l'Éclair de Feu. Elle avait été la seule à le soutenir, alors que tout le monde le tenait pour un crétin en quête d'attention.

Et l'année précédente, avec ce fichu livre de potions. De tous les sujets possibles de dispute, cela était tombé sur un simple bouquin. Harry sourit presque à l'ironie. Il reconnut qu'Hermione n'avait pas été vraiment jalouse du livre. Non, encore une fois, c'était pour sa sécurité. Il n'était pas un crétin, il était un vrai connard.

Hermione avait beaucoup souffert à cause de leur amitié. Les calomnies, les cajoleries, les insultes (bien aidés, il est vrai, par Rita Skeeter), les analyses minutieuses de toutes ses actions par l'école, et maintenant, elle lui avait donné quelque chose de si précieux qu'Harry se sentait devenir malade. Il se sentait coupable, après la courte rencontre qu'il avait eue avec les parents d'Hermione. Ils avaient été si gentils avec lui, et il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur apportée par l'accolade de Mme Granger. Hermione lui avait tant donné. C'est vrai, elle l'avait aussi fait pour les protéger eux, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'Hermione l'avait surtout fait pour le protéger lui. Aujourd'hui, il commencerait à faire amende honorable, et il se promit que, s'ils arrivaient d'une manière ou d'une autre à remplir leur impossible tâche, alors il l'aiderait à rechercher ses parents, et il était alors résolu de mieux faire leur connaissance.

* * *

Hermione l'interrompit au milieu de ses pensées en entrant dans la cuisine, alors qu'il finissait de mettre la table. Harry savait qu'aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup dormi, mais Hermione semblait être à peu près reposée, malgré leur courte nuit. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient indomptés et emmêlés. [3]

« Ça a l'air bon, Harry, » annonça-t-elle en prenant place.

« J'étais réveillé tôt, et cela me semblait être une bonne chose à faire, » lui dit Harry. « Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de jus de citrouille, du coup que dirais-tu de jus d'orange à la place ? »

« Oui, merci. » Harry prépara des verres de jus de fruit pour eux deux, et il s'assit en face d'Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un aussi bon cuisinier, Harry. »

« J'ai beaucoup cuisiné chez les Dursleys. Et c'est la première fois que je peux dire que j'y ai pris du plaisir. »

« Je jure qu'ils vont le payer un jour. Si je survis à tout ça, ils vont terriblement le regretter. »

« Hermione, je n'y retournerai jamais. C'est du passé maintenant. Laissons-le aller. On a assez à faire pour ne pas s'inquiéter de gens que je ne reverrai jamais. De plus, j'ai quelques sujets dont je voudrais te parler. »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

« Je jure que j'irai avec toi pour retrouver tes parents lorsque tout sera fini, et je… »

« Arrête, Harry. Ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. » Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Je veux t'aider à retrouver tes parents lorsque tout sera fini parce que je sais combien cela a dû te coûter. Cela me brise le cœur de savoir que tu as fait ça en partie à cause de moi et pour ma sécurité. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais mieux les connaître, et que je pourrais leur dire toute la gratitude que j'ai pour l'amitié que me porte leur fille et que je ne mérite pas. » Harry regarda Hermione essuyer quelques larmes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux.

« Je suis si désolé, Hermione, pour t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait toutes ces années. Pour ne pas m'être opposé à Ron lorsqu'il t'avait insulté, pour avoir été aussi en colère à propos d'un stupide balai, durant la 3e année, pour toutes les calomnies et les mensonges que tu as dû subir à cause de notre amitié, et pour avoir jeté aux orties tes conseils de prudence, tout particulièrement l'année dernière au sujet de ce livre stupide. Tu as toujours eu mon intérêt à cœur, et j'ai été très avare pour te dire combien je t'appréciais. J'aurais vraiment été un homme mort sans toi, et je remercie Merlin pour le crapaud de Neville. »

« Oh, Harry, » dit-elle, en contournant la table et en se jetant sur Harry.

« Je sais que cela a l'air bizarre, mais je remercie aussi ce fichu troll. »

« Tout comme moi, Harry, tout comme moi. » Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se séparer.

« Merci Harry, d'avoir dit tout ça. C'est comme si un poids s'était retiré. »

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû réaliser tout cela plus tôt. J'ai beaucoup plus vite pardonné à Ron de m'avoir abandonné durant la 4e année, que je ne l'ai fait pour toi et ce balai. »

« Je me suis toujours sentie particulièrement froissée par cela, mais je n'ai jamais voulu en parler. Cela vaut tout l'or du monde pour moi maintenant. »

« Pourras-tu me pardonner, Hermione ? J'étais censé être ton meilleur ami, et je n'ai pas beaucoup agi comme tel. »

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Harry. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est du passé. » Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, rien qu'avec des sourires partagés entre eux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Hermione rangea la Pensine dans son sac à main extensible, et en sortit un lourd paquet enveloppé dans du papier rouge. Elle le posa devant Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, bien sûr, » répondit Hermione.

« Ça doit certainement être un livre, » remarqua Harry, en souriant narquoisement

« Ouvre-le donc, andouille, » lui lança Hermione. Harry lui tira la langue, et ouvrit le paquet, pour dévoiler l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné. Un peu confus, Harry jeta un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.

« Allez, ouvre-le, » lui dit-elle, tout en essayant de cacher son excitation. Harry ouvrit l'album, et nota immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. À l'intérieur de la couverture, Harry trouva une inscription en lettres calligraphiées d'un doré éclatant. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture d'Hermione. Il lut :

 _Des livres, de l'intelligence. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, comme l'amitié, le courage, et l'amour._ _[4]_

 _Harry sourit alors que ce souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit. Il tourna progressivement les pages, notant qu'Hermione avait ajouté à chaque photographie un titre, Harry trouva que chacun décrivait parfaitement la photo associée. Pourtant, c'est à la fin de l'album qu'Harry eut le souffle coupé_ _[5]_ _. La première chose_ _qu'il vit_ _fut une image animée de lui et d'Hermione,_ _en train de s'étreindre dans la Grande Salle, devant tous les élèves._

 _« Celle-ci a été prise… »_

 _« Durant notre 2_ _e_ _année, » la coupa rapidement Harry. « Tu venais de sortir de l'infirmerie, après avoir été pétrifiée. »_

 _« Tu t'en souviens ? »_

« Je ne l'oublierai jamais, » lui répondit Harry, en lisant l'inscription : _joyeuse réunion_. « Qui a pris la photo ? »

« Colin Creevey, » lui dit Hermione. « Je n'en ai trouvé aucune de notre première année, parce que Colin est le seul que je connaisse à prendre des photographies, et il n'est pas arrivé à Poudlard avant notre 2e année. Continue, il y en a plus. »

Ensuite, Harry vit une autre photo de lui, aidant Ron qui était en train de vomir des limaces. Elle avait un titre approprié : _Les meilleures des intentions_.

« Je me souviens de celle-ci aussi, » dit Harry en souriant. « Malefoy t'avait surnommée une Sang-de-Bourbe, et Ron avait essayé de lui lancer un sort avec sa baguette cassée. »

« Oui, cela a été un de ses meilleurs moments, [6] » lui adressa Hermione avec un sourire. « Quel dommage que sa baguette n'ait pas fonctionné correctement. »

« J'aurais fait la même chose si seulement j'avais su ce que cela signifiait, » remarqua Harry.

« Je sais. Tourne donc la page. » Ils continuèrent à parcourir les photos, et Harry fut stupéfait par le nombre de photos que Colin avait prises d'eux.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait pris autant, » remarqua Harry, alors qu'il voyait son jeune moi chasser Malefoy et ses sbires avec un Patronus incomplet. « Cela a été une bonne journée, si on considère le tout. »

« Celle-ci est ma favorite, » lui indiqua Hermione, en tournant une nouvelle page. Il s'agissait d'Hermione, vêtue sa robe bleu-pervenche, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, avec Harry en arrière plan, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Encore une fois, Hermione avait parfaitement choisi le titre : _C'est une fille !_ Harry ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pouffer.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment été surprise que Ron n'ait jamais trouvé le courage de m'inviter, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi toi tu ne m'avais pas non plus invitée. Je sais que tu avais un béguin pour Cho à ce moment-là, mais nous aurions pu aller au bal en tant qu'amis. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus jolie, mais j'aurais été une bonne cavalière, tu sais. »

« Je ne t'avais pas demandé parce que je savais que Ron en pinçait pour toi, » lui avoua Harry. « Et avec tous ces horribles articles que Skeeter écrivait tout le temps, je ne voulais vraiment pas attirer plus l'attention sur toi. Et tu es belle, Hermione. Je pense que mon expression sur cette photo prouve que tu es aussi jolie que n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard. »

« Tu es si gentil, » lui dit Hermione, en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter. Je sais que je suis un peu quelconque. »

« Hermione, pourquoi penses-tu cela, » demanda Harry, en cessant de sourire. « Tu es une des filles les plus belles que je connaisse. Il y a beaucoup de jolies filles à Poudlard, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule qui est restée à mes côtés lorsque tout le château pensait que j'étais entré volontairement dans cette stupide compétition. Tu es belle d'une façon qu'aucune autre fille ne pourra jamais être, au moins pour moi. » Hermione enveloppa immédiatement Harry dans une étreinte d'ours. Sa tête était enfouie entre le cou et l'épaule d'Harry, et il sentit bientôt l'humidité de ses larmes sur sa peau.

« Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais belle, Harry, pas comme cela, » reprit-elle doucement. « Bien sûr, mes parents l'ont déjà fait, mais c'est différent ici. Merci. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir invitée au bal, alors que j'aurais dû, » continua Harry, se référant à une autre des autres choses qu'il avait mal faites à l'encontre d'Hermione. Ne pas l'avoir invitée avait forcé Hermione à devoir se défendre contre Ron et sa jalousie, devant de nombreux élèves.

« Pas de problème, » le rassura Hermione, se tamponnant les yeux alors qu'elle avait rompu l'étreinte. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas demandé. Tu as toujours été attentionné. Et pour information, je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'écrivait Rita. »

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. « Je ne pouvais juste pas t'en rajouter plus. » Hermione sourit, et tourna la page pour montrer la photo suivante. Harry venait juste de sortir du Lac Noir. Lui et Ron étaient enveloppés dans des serviettes, et Hermione leur avait donné l'accolade à tous les deux. Il était indiqué : _Ce que nous chérissons le plus_.

« Tu sais, si nous ne nous étions pas réconciliés tous les deux, Ron et moi, alors cela aurait été toi qui te serais retrouvée au fond du lac, » remarqua Harry. Hermione le questionna du regard.

« Ne te méprends pas, vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs amis, » expliqua Harry. « Vous m'auriez tous les deux manqué, mais pour différentes raisons. Ron a été mon premier copain. Je peux discuter Quidditch avec lui, et faire des choses stupides comme avoir des ennuis pour la simple raison d'avoir dit que nous pouvions le faire. »

« Continue, » l'encouragea Hermione. Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était curieuse désormais.

« La première chose que tu as faite, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, a été de réparer mes lunettes. Sais-tu au juste combien de fois elles ont été cassées lorsque Dudley et sa bande voulaient me tabasser ? Des dizaines de fois [7]. Cela a été la chose la plus gentille que l'on ne m'avait jamais faite avant, à part Hagrid me donnant mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire, et mon premier vrai cadeau. C'est un des nombreux exemples qui te rendent différente de Ron. Ron aurait tabassé la personne qui m'avait cassé les lunettes. Mais toi, tu les as réparées. »

« Si tu crois un seul instant que je n'aurais pas jeté de maléfices sur quelqu'un qui aurait essayé de te faire du mal, alors tu as vraiment tout faux, » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Laisse-moi finir, » reprit Harry. « Je sais que tu l'aurais aussi fait. Mais Ron se serait arrêté au maléfice. Toi, tu vas toujours plus loin. Tu l'as toujours fait. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas à la cause de mes problèmes, mais tu essaies de les résoudre, et de t'assurer que j'aille bien à la fin. Laissez-moi te dire une chose : Ron voulait que je vienne au QG l'autre été parce qu'il voulait que je glande, et il savait que j'étais en colère d'avoir été laissé dans le noir. Toi, de ton côté, tu me voulais là-bas parce que tu ne voulais pas que je reste seul. C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Mais bien que je me sente un peu coupable de cette idée, je crois qu'ils ont fait une erreur en envoyant Ron et pas toi au fond du lac, pour être mon otage. » Une fois encore, Hermione a enserré Harry.

« Quand es-tu devenu aussi charmeur, Harry, » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura Harry. « Peut-être que, après avoir réalisé que ma meilleure amie m'avait plus donné que je ne lui en avais apporté, quelque chose a fait clic dans ma tête. C'est la meilleure réponse que je puisse faire. »

« Ça va aller désormais, » rassura Hermione en souriant largement. « Il y a encore quelques photos, tu sais, » rajouta-t-elle en indiquant l'album. Harry acquiesça, et ils continuèrent à reparcourir toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Pratiquement toutes les photos étaient une combinaison d'eux trois. Parfois juste lui et Ron, quelques-unes avec Ron et Hermione, alors que beaucoup de photos concernaient juste lui et Hermione. Alors qu'il arrivait pratiquement à la fin, il trouva une photo à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. C'était une photo publiée dans la Gazette la nuit où Sirius était mort. Dumbledore avait son bras autour d'Harry, et il essayait de faire bouclier entre lui et les membres du Ministère. L'inscription : _Le choix entre ce qui est juste, et ce qui est facile_.

« Je sais que la photo n'est pas la plus belle, » commenta Hermione, « mais je l'ai trouvée plus encourageante que toutes les autres. Toi et Dumbledore, debout face à la tempête, et aucun de vous deux n'a fléchi. Alors qu'il aurait été facile et plus prudent de baisser la tête, vous avez été de l'avant. Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne t'en doutes, Harry. »

« Merci, Hermione, » la remercia Harry. Il fut celui qui initia l'accolade ce coup-là. « Je doute que je puisse arriver à sa hauteur, mais je vais essayer. »

« Tu as déjà réussi, Harry. Tu n'y crois juste pas toi-même. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Hello à tous,

Comme vous devez l'avoir deviné, à la vue des notes de texte, j'ai encore une fois bien apprécié ce chapitre. Pas mal de raisons, mais en particulier le partage des souvenirs entre Harry et Hermione. Comme pour les séances dans la Pensine, celle de l'album photo est assez sympa à lire, et Harry est assez à cœur ouvert ici, à la différence des mémoires. C'est juste dommage que l'ensemble soit aussi court. L'auteur continue de construire l'Harmony, en reprenant cette fois-ci différents éléments du canon, mais dont il change le contexte, ou pour lesquels il rentre plus dans les pensées d'Harry ou d'Hermione. Je dirais pour illustrer cela l'exemple du bal. Ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup de fictions ont pris ce point de départ pour faire avancer une relation Harry/Hermione : en s'appuyant sur le fait qu'Harry s'aperçoive qu'Hermione est une fille (et oui, c'est bien vrai !) et pas seulement une pote.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet, la différence entre « pote » et amie que fait Merlyn ici a été reprise telle quelle dans son autre histoire (chapitre de l'Hippogriffe). Et est pas mal, car elle permet justement de garder pas mal d'éléments du canon sur les relations du trio.

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à lire ce chapitre.

Comme de coutume, le chapitre suivant sera pour dans deux semaines, ce sera intitulé « La visite du Ministre ». Pas grand-chose à deviner ici. Ah si, les autres cadeaux d'Harry seront pour la plupart différents du canon.

Merci à tous.

* * *

[1] L'auteur a utilisé plutôt texto cette expression : on traversera ce pont lorsqu'on y sera. Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'expression similaire en français.

[2] Et non, ils n'ont pas dormi ensemble. Comme déjà dit plusieurs fois, l'auteur y va doucement pour reconstruire leur relation, et c'est vraiment ce qui est appréciable chez lui.

[3] Je vais encore encenser Merlyn. Mais après tant de fiction qui commence en tout premier par changer le physique de nos héros, en particulier au niveau des cheveux d'Hermione (entre autres, elle trouve systématiquement un charme ou une potion pour rendre ses cheveux lisses). Après, c'est vrai qu'il s'agit souvent d'une appropriation des personnages par les auteurs (soit une projection d'eux-mêmes, soit un formatage vers leur idéal). Mais je trouve cela néanmoins très dommage, car on s'éloigne du canon. Autre exemple très fréquent, Harry se met à faire du sport dans le premier chapitre, et se muscle (et vous pouvez vous attendre alors à une auteur féminine), alors que dans le canon, Harry est plutôt chétif. Bref...

[4] Pas exactement la citation originale (d'ailleurs même pas celle du chapitre 3 de Merlyn). Petit détail qui joue, et que l'on trouve d'ailleurs régulièrement dans les Harmonies. J'ai déjà lu cette modification ailleurs.

[5] Pour rappel, le livre original ne contenait que des photos de ses parents et de leur amis/Ordre. Les photos d'Harry à l'école n'existent pas dans le canon.

[6] Ce n'est pas très sympa pour Ron, quand même.

[7] Curieusement, on dit des dizaines en français, et plutôt des douzaines, en anglais. Ils ne sont vraiment pas portés vers le système décimal décidément.


	11. La visite du Ministre

****Notes de l'Auteur**** **:**

Salut ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Il est un peu plus long, et n'a pas de vrais moments entre Harry et Hermione. Mais on doit vraiment avancer avec cette histoire, du coup ce chapitre est plutôt conforme au canon. J'ai par contre pris quelques libertés lors de la conversation entre le Ministre et Harry. De plus, et comme certains d'entre vous vont certainement le noter, j'ai un peu modifié le cours des évènements. Le mariage va avoir lieu juste après la fin de la fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Donc s'il vous plaît, pas d'insultes [1], je sais que j'ai modifié l'ordre.

Dumbledore a une autre surprise pour Harry, mais il faudra encore un peu de temps avant que cela ne se soit écrit sur le papier (ou sur la version digitale pour le reste d'entre vous). [2]

Comme d'habitude, rien de tout cela n'est à moi. Sauf peut-être les changements, j'imagine, mais je ne serais de toute manière pas rémunéré pour ces idées. Donc c'est un débat sans intérêt.

* * *

 **Chapitre Onze :** **La visite du Ministre**

Il était à peine 10 h du matin lorsque Harry et Hermione transplanèrent dans les prés derrière chez les Weasleys, d'où ils pouvaient voir le Terrier proche, ainsi qu'un large pavillon en toile juste à côté. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute de marche pour sortir des champs, et beaucoup moins pour atteindre ensuite la porte de devant. Ils furent accueillis par une Mme Weasley très soulagée.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Oh, merci Merlin, vous êtes sains et saufs, » commença-t-elle, les englobant tous les deux dans une accolade serrée. « Venez, venez, je vous ai mis de côté un peu de petit déjeuner. »

« Merci, Mme Weasley, mais nous avons déjà déjeuné, » répondit rapidement Harry.

« D'accord. Venez donc à l'intérieur. »

À la table de la cuisine (toujours ensevelie sous la montagne du petit déjeuner que Mme Weasley avait préparé) se trouvaient Fred et George, qui conversaient bruyamment avec Bill au sujet des affaires gobelines et sur la régulation de la finance. Ainsi que Mr Weasley, qui, de manière surprenante, était penché sur un jeu d'échecs, jouant une partie avec Ron, alors que Ginny était de manière notable absente. Ce n'est que suite au bruit de la porte qui se fermait qu'ils levèrent les yeux et remarquèrent l'arrivée d'Harry et d'Hermione.

« Excellent, » nota Mr Weasley. « Mettez-vous à l'aise. Il reste encore plein de petit déjeuner par ici. »

« Pas la peine, Mr Weasley, » indiqua Hermione. « Nous avons déjà mangé. »

« Très bien, donc, » reprit Mr Weasley. « Alors pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire un brin de toilette ? Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire pour les préparatifs du mariage, mis à part quelques finalisations. Les invités devraient arriver plus tard dans la soirée, aux alentours de 17 h » Harry et Hermione hochèrent de la tête, et montèrent à l'étage. Hermione alla la première dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Harry allait dans la chambre de Ron pour préparer sa tenue.

Une minute plus tard, Ron entra dans la pièce avec un bruyant 'ahem'. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent simplement l'un l'autre, avant que Ron ne s'approche d'Harry et lui mette la main sur l'épaule.

« Écoute, vieux, » commença Ron, sans être capable de le regarder directement dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu la dispute entre moi et Hermione, hier. Je sais que j'ai dit des choses que tu n'apprécierais certainement pas, et, erf, et bien, peut-être cela t'aurait conduit à penser que je ne voulais pas venir avec toi. Mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te mentirais si je disais que je préférais aller à la recherche des Hor… bref de tu-sais-quoi, plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard. Je me suis vraiment laissé emporter avec Hermione, et j'ai dit des choses vraiment méchantes. Je viens avec toi, mon pote, et je promets que je vais essayer de ne pas avoir autant de disputes avec Hermione pendant que nous serons là-bas. »

Harry hocha de la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler. Il était reconnaissant que Ron veuille toujours venir en dépit de tout ce qui était arrivé.

« Du coup, comment ta mère l'a-t-elle pris, » demanda Harry.

« Cela a été putain de terrifiant, » indiqua Ron, en se remémorant le matin. « Je suis certain que la moitié de l'Angleterre a pu entendre ses hurlements. Et cela a été pire pour Papa, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère, elle a failli lui retourner la tête avec une poêle à frire [3]. C'était complètement effrayant. »

« Désolé d'avoir provoqué tout ça, » s'excusa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » le coupa rapidement Ron. « C'est de la nôtre. En fait, principalement de ma faute, j'imagine. Hermione et moi, nous savons vraiment comment nous mettre hors de nous l'un l'autre. »

« Promets-moi que tu vas essayer de mieux te tenir avec elle, » lui dit sérieusement Harry. « Elle ne mérite rien de moins. »

« Ouais, je sais, » répondit Ron. « J'y bosserai. Bon, il y a encore quelques trucs à terminer pour le mariage, si jamais tu veux aider. Après ta douche, bien sûr. » Harry acquiesça. Alors que Ron quittait la chambre, Harry ne pouvait plus effacer le sourire qui ornait son visage. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à faire tout tout seul.

 **() () ()**

Alors que midi approchait, Harry, Ron et Mr Weasley apportaient la touche finale à la table du Champagne, dans la tente de réception, pendant qu'Hermione aidait Mme Weasley à achever les charmes de réchauffement, prévus pour s'activer lorsque la température deviendrait plus fraîche avec la nuit. Ginny était à l'intérieur pour préparer les couverts du banquet du soir, alors que les jumeaux étaient en train « de faire des préparatifs spéciaux » qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir divulguer lorsqu'on leur posait la question.

« Maintenant, Harry mon chéri, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas attendre un peu tous les trois dehors, » demanda Mme Weasley en regardant le trio. « J'ai encore une chose à faire avant que vous ne puissiez revenir. »

« Bien sûr, tu sais probablement déjà ce que c'est, » demanda Ron une fois que sa mère fut hors de portée d'oreille.

« Oui, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher sa surprise, » indiqua Harry. « Je ne voudrais pas la décevoir. »

« Du coup, quand part-on, » demanda Ron, en baissant de la voix.

« Et bien, je ne vois pas de raison nous empêchant de partir dès demain matin, » répondit Harry, en se tournant vers Hermione. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je ne vois pas de raison de rester plus longtemps, » concéda Hermione. « Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est de savoir si on va le leur dire, ou si nous nous faufilerons discrètement ? »

« Bon, je ne pense pas qu'Arthur s'en fasse beaucoup, » indiqua Harry, en se souvenant de sa conversation de la nuit précédente. « En fait, cela me gênerait beaucoup de ne pas dire au revoir. C'est Molly qui m'inquiète le plus, » ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron, qui lui rendit un regard de confirmation.

« Ouais, elle va certainement essayer de te mettre sous l'effet d'un ou deux maléfices d'immobilisation. Crois-moi, elle en connaît quelques-uns, Fred et George peuvent en témoigner. »

« Je pense qu'Harry a raison, » intervint Hermione. « Ils nous ont toujours ouvert la porte de leur maison. Nous ne devrions pas disparaître sans rien dire. Peut-être nous pourrions le leur faire savoir en privé ce soir, de manière à éviter tout problème demain ? » Les trois hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord, juste au moment où Mme Weasley les appela de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par un large chœur de voix.

« Bon anniversaire, Harry ! »

Un ensemble considérable de personnes étaient regroupées pour l'attendre, et se tenaient sous une grande bannière qui indiquait : Bon anniversaire, Harry. Un gâteau en forme de Vif était posé sur la table, juste à côté d'une surprenante pile de cadeaux. Malgré les moments sombres qui l'attendaient en dehors des murs du Terrier, Harry se permit d'oublier un moment tous ses fardeaux, et de profiter de la présence de ses amis et de sa famille.

« Le mien en premier, » se précipita Tonks, alors qu'elle se jetait devant Harry pour lui tendre un petit paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait un holster à baguette.

« Ce sera plus sûr que d'avoir ta baguette dans ta poche, » indiqua Tonks. « Celui-ci est de meilleure qualité que la version standard pour les Aurors. Il repousse les charmes d'attraction et de désarmements. Et il a de plus un petit compartiment à potion, la plupart du temps pour une potion de Revitalisation Sanguine, du standard pour un Auror. »

« Merci, » la remercia Harry, en essayant immédiatement de serrer l'holster autour de son poignet.

« Pas de problème. Simplement, donne un petit coup du poignet sur la droite, et l'holster propulsera ta baguette dans ta main, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. » Elle tendit alors deux paquets similaires à Ron et Hermione. « Ceux-là sont pour vous deux, ils ne sont pas aussi bons que celui d'Harry, mais ils fonctionnent de la même manière. Et ils repousseront eux aussi les sorts d'attraction et de désarmements. »

« Donc personne ne peut nous désarmer, ou ne peut attraper nos baguettes tant que nous ne les avons pas en main, » clarifia Hermione.

« Tu as tout bon, » répliqua Tonks.

« Génial, » dit Ron.

Remus fut le suivant, et tendit à Harry un paquet fait à la va-vite. Un livre : _Sortilèges pour combattre la pire Magie Noire_. Hagrid suivit Remus. Il ne s'était même pas embêté à emballer son cadeau. C'était un sac d'une hideuse couleur marron et légèrement poilu.

« C'est une Bourse en peau de Moke, » précisa Hagrid. « Elles sont rares. Cache n'importe quoi dedans, seul le propriétaire pourra le sortir du sac. »

« Merci, Hagrid. »

« Voilà, Harry, » dit Fred, lui plaçant une boîte dans les mains. « C'est un prototype provenant de notre gamme de Distraction Désespérée… »

« Qui ne sera pas mise en vente avant la fin de la guerre, » poursuivit George.

« Nous ne voudrions pas que les Mangemorts tombent là-dessus… »

« En tout cas, active-les simplement, et ils se multiplieront et feront un boucan du diable. »

« Et ceci est pour toi aussi, » indiqua Fred, en lui tendant une autre petite boîte. « Mais ne l'ouvre pas ici. Tu sauras ce que c'est. » [4]

« Merci, les gars, » leur dit Harry. Kingsley était le suivant. Il tendit à Harry un grand paquet.

« En fait, c'est de la part d'Alastor, » commença Kingsley. Harry jeta immédiatement le paquet sur la table, sous le choc de la surprise. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant vraiment pas ouvrir le cadeau. Il avait fait de son mieux pour mettre de côté la culpabilité de la mort de l'Auror.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » le rassura Hermione avec une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. « Nous sommes là. Tu sais que Fol-Œil ne t'aurait pas donné quelque chose s'il n'avait pas pensé que tu en aurais vraiment besoin. Et il n'accepterait pas non plus ton sentiment de culpabilité. Maintenant, ouvre le cadeau. » Harry hocha de la tête, et écarta le papier et les rubans. Il sortit une chose de la boîte, révélant aux yeux de tous une robe gracieuse de couleur nuit noire. La matière était incroyablement douce, un peu comme sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait de fines coutures dorées au niveau des manches et de la capuche. La doublure était aussi constituée d'un matériau doux. L'ensemble était incroyablement confortable.

« Une robe de duel, » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et pas n'importe quelle robe de duel, » précisa Kingsley. « Elle a appartenu à Alastor lui-même, et elle est unique. On ne peut pas le savoir en la regardant simplement, mais l'intérieur est doublé avec de la peau de dragon, enchantée pour être comme une seconde peau pour le porteur. Tu n'auras jamais trop chaud ou trop froid, et la peau de dragon, comme tu le sais, est imperméable aux sorts mineurs. Il y a aussi un charme d'amortissement, qui permet d'éviter les blessures légères dues aux chutes. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter cela, » répondit immédiatement Harry. « Pourquoi ne portait-il pas la robe cette nuit-là ? »

« Cela ne lui aurait pas sauvé la vie, » expliqua solennellement Kingsley. « Même la peau de dragon ne peut pas arrêter un sort de mort. Il faut un objet dense et solide pour cela, et la plupart du temps l'objet est détruit en arrêtant le sort. Et si tu connaissais bien Fol-Œil, tu aurais pu parier que son manteau d'alors avait le même type d'enchantements. Il a beaucoup insisté pour que tu reçoives cette robe pour tes 17 ans. »

« Pourquoi, » demanda Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions proches. »

« Il ne faisait que t'encenser, petit, » intervint Tonks. « Si jamais ton nom venait dans la conversation, son œil magique cessait alors de tourner en tout sens, et il avait toujours ce sourire ridicule sur le visage. Il disait toujours la même chose : _si tout le monde n'avait que la moitié de la vigilance de Potter, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres passerait un sale quart d'heure_. Je pense que s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il t'aurait pris comme apprenti. » Harry ne put dire le moindre mot, et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Kingsley s'approcha d'Harry, et plaça la main sur son épaule, avant de dire :

« Harry, nous aurions tous voulu que Fol-Œil soit ici, mais il n'est pas là. Tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est de l'honorer, et de prendre toutes les précautions pour ne pas partager son sort. _Vigilance Constante_. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien. Maintenant, je crains de devoir retourner au Ministère. Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry. » Et sans rajouter une parole, Kingsley sortit de la cuisine. Un silence inconfortable se répandit de nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Là, Harry, celui-là est de la part d'Arthur et de ma part, » reprit Mme Weasley, rompant le silence. Il s'agissait d'une montre, comme celle que Ron avait reçue lors de son propre anniversaire, mais il était clair que celle-ci avait déjà été utilisée.

« Elle n'est pas neuve, je le crains, contrairement à celle de Ron. Mais il est traditionnel de donner à un sorcier une montre lorsqu'il atteint ses 17 ans. Celle-ci a appartenu à mon frère, Fabian, » expliqua Mme Weasley. « Je crains qu'il n'ait pas pris grand soin de ses possessions, mais… » Harry n'attendit pas pour l'enlacer, et il essaya d'exprimer sans dire mot toutes les émotions qui lui traversaient le corps à cet instant-là. Il savait que Fabian avait perdu la vie durant la guerre précédente.

« Ok, le suivant, » dit Ron, en tendant à Harry le cadeau suivant. « De ma part, de Maman et Papa, de Bill, Charlie, Ginny, et de Fred et George. » Harry ouvrit le paquet et en sortit trois tickets pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

« Quelque chose dont tu pourrais être impatient, tu sais, lorsque tout ça sera fini, » expliqua Ron. « La Coupe sera organisée aux USA dans deux ans, un accord spécial entre notre Ministère et le leur, tu sais… À cause de Voldemort et de tout le reste. » Harry sourit largement, et remercia tout le monde.

* * *

L'heure du repas passa rapidement, chacun prenait plaisir à la conversation. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent la plupart du temps ensemble, ne voulant pas être impliqués dans les conversations plus sérieuses que les autres semblaient avoir. Ils savaient que, très bientôt, ils allaient être acteurs de la plus importante tâche de la guerre, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'égoïsme pour une fois, et de se comporter comme de jeunes adultes normaux sans avoir le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Pourtant, leur période d'insouciance fut interrompue lorsque Arthur fit une annonce soudaine.

« Le Ministre vient d'arriver, » indiqua Arthur, en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il devait venir, » remarqua Molly, et elle fit un geste effréné de la baguette vers la vaisselle sale, qui commença à se nettoyer toute seule.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de la moindre visite, » admit Arthur.

« Mr Weasley… »

« Arthur, Harry… »

« Oui, heu, Arthur, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si moi, ou nous, » dit-il en englobant Ron et Hermione, « disparaissions ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement en termes amicaux avec le Ministre, en ce moment. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Potter, je dois insister pour que vous ne fassiez rien de la sorte. Du moins pas tant que je n'aurai pas réalisé les devoirs de Ministre qui m'amènent ici, » annonça Scrimgeour du pas de la porte. « Je peux vous assurer que ce sera relativement bref, et malheureusement pas particulièrement une joyeuse circonstance. Je me dois aussi de requérir la présence de vos deux amis ici présents, Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger. Arthur, y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions nous installer quelques minutes, en privé ? »

« Oui, » répondit Arthur rapidement. « Vous pouvez utiliser le salon. Il a été libéré pour les cadeaux du mariage, personne ne vous dérangera. »

« Merci, » le remercia Scrimgeour, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Si vous pouviez me montrer le chemin, Mr Potter ? »

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Scrimgeour ouvrit son attaché-case et en sortit une liasse assez épaisse de parchemin blanc qu'il posa sur la table avant de regarder Harry.

« Je pense que vous savez ce dont il s'agit, » dit brusquement Scrimgeour, abordant directement la raison de sa visite. « Ou pour le moins, vous devez avoir quelques soupçons de ce que c'est ? »

« Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est un tas de parchemins, » indiqua Harry. « Mais je suis sûr que c'est un beau tas de parchemins — les meilleurs du Ministère, pour sûr. »

« Vous pouvez vous dispenser de votre humour, Mr Potter, » rouspéta Scrimgeour. « Et pour information, ce sont des parchemins de bonne qualité, évidemment, préparés par Albus Dumbledore. » Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. Scrimgeour sortit sa baguette de sa veste et tapa deux fois sur les parchemins. Immédiatement, la pile de parchemins se déplia et commença à léviter dans les airs. Scrimgeour tourna la tête, et commença à lire au fur et à mesure que les inscriptions apparaissaient sur les parchemins.

 _« Moi, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, particulièrement sain d'esprit, mais avec un corps défaillant quoi qu'encore utilisable, et d'un fort bon moral tout bien considéré [5], j'affirme que ceci est mon testament et mes dernières volontés, corrigées le 15e jour du mois de Mai en cette année 1997. Et à travers ce texte, je veux distribuer les vestiges de mes possessions terrestres (ainsi que fournir quelques conseils de dernière minute à ceux qui voudraient bien faire un dernier plaisir à un vieil homme en les écoutant). Suivent mes instructions :_

 _Tout d'abord, à Ronald Bilius Weasley, je lègue mon Déluminateur, dans l'espoir que lorsque l'obscurité tombera autour de lui, cela pourra lui montrer la lumière. De plus, si ses oreilles voulaient bien être indulgentes envers les divagations d'un vieil homme, je voudrais lui rappeler que la vie ne doit pas être gâchée dans une tentative pour réussir ce que d'autres ont déjà réussi avant nous, et cela ne nous rend pas plus grand. Au lieu de quoi, la gloire attend toujours celui qui construit son propre chemin. »_

Le Ministre fit une pause, plongeant la main dans son attaché-case, et en sortit un objet cylindrique soigneusement emballé dans du tissu, et le présenta à Ron. Ron le prit, retira le tissu pour dévoiler un petit tube cylindrique en argent, dont Harry pensait qu'il ressemblait fort à un briquet moldu surdimensionné.

« Génial, » s'exclama Ron. Il examina le Déluminateur dans sa main, avant de regarder de nouveau le Ministre.

« Heu, qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire, exactement ? »

« Vous ne le savez pas, » demanda Scrimgeour avec un léger ton d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Aucune idée, » répliqua Ron.

« Faites donc un essai, » proposa Scrimgeour. Ron fit comme demandé, et actionna un coup le Déluminateur. Aussitôt, les lumières du salon se détachèrent de leur support et disparurent dans le réservoir du Déluminateur.

« Super, » dit Ron. Il l'actionna de nouveau, et les lumières retournèrent à leurs positions respectives, illuminant de nouveau la pièce.

« Un objet vraiment unique, » commenta Scrimgeour, « peut-être unique en son genre, et pour sûr l'un des seuls de son type. Dites-moi, Mr Weasley, étiez-vous proche de Dumbledore ? Je peux vous dire que Dumbledore a nommé très peu de personnes dans son testament. La majorité de ses legs ont été donnés directement à Poudlard, principalement concernant sa vaste collection de livres. Et maintenant, il vous a explicitement nommé tous les trois dans son testament, plutôt que tous ceux qui l'ont connu depuis bien plus longtemps, et qui, à l'exception de Mr Potter, étaient certainement bien plus proches de lui que vous ou Miss Granger pouviez l'être. Bien entendu, Dumbledore était une personne remarquablement secrète, du coup, je peux aller trop vite dans mes déductions. »

« Et bien, nous avons parlé quelques fois, » indiqua Ron. « Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'étaient que de petites discussions, et Dumbledore a toujours été très ami avec ma famille, en particulier avec mon père et ma mère. Il m'a une fois récompensé de 50 points pour avoir triomphé de l'échiquier de McGonagall. » Scrimgeour fixa Ron d'un regard calculateur, avant de revenir au testament.

 _« À Miss Hermione Jane Granger, je lègue ma version personnelle des 'Contes de Beedle le Barde', j'ai confiance dans le fait qu'elle la trouvera des plus éclairante, et qu'elle lui rappellera les satisfactions apportées par la diligence, les examens attentifs et l'intellect. À elle, je vais aussi offrir un petit scoop. La connaissance est une chose vraiment puissante et digne d'être recherchée. Pourtant, je voudrais tout autant souligner l'importance de ne jamais écarter une théorie ou toute histoire, quelle que soit son absurdité, avant d'avoir eu la preuve qu'elles étaient fausses. Beaucoup de personnes sages et savantes ont échoué à trouver ce qui était devant eux simplement parce que les faits n'allaient pas de la manière dont ils pensaient qu'ils devaient être. »_

De nouveau, Scrimgeour alla chercher quelque chose dans sa mallette, et présenta un petit livre en cuir.

« Je voudrais vous poser la même question, Miss Granger, tout comme pour le jeune Mr Weasley. Vous considériez-vous comme proche de Dumbledore ? »

« Peut-être pas aussi proche que certains, » répondit Hermione en ouvrant le livre. « Mais certainement plus proche que d'autres [6]. J'ai eu plusieurs conversations personnelles avec le directeur, et franchement, ce cadeau ne me surprend pas. Il savait que j'adore lire. »

« En effet, il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Mais que pensez-vous de son conseil ? Pourquoi un conseil d'avertissement pour vous, et un rappel pour Mr Weasley sur le fait de choisir sa propre route ? Un message caché peut-être, ou simplement un encouragement pour une tâche secrète qui ne doit pas être abandonnée ? »

« Ou peut-être est-ce un simple conseil pour vivre sa vie, » répliqua Hermione vivement. « C'était un professeur, non ? » Scrimgeour répondit un rapide hochement de la tête, avant de s'en retourner de nouveau vers le testament.

 _« À Mr Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch, afin de lui rappeler la récompense de la persévérance, du courage et de l'habileté. À lui, je dois plus qu'un simple conseil ou des divagations d'un vieux fou qui a fait de nombreuses erreurs durant sa vie, qui pour certaines, de manière regrettable, ont eu des effets négatifs sur ta vie. Tes parents auraient été sans aucun doute immensément fiers de toi et de l'homme que tu es devenu. Tout comme je le suis. J'ai laissé une lettre qui devra t'être présentée afin que tu puisses prendre le temps de la lire (pas immédiatement). Elle a été enchantée assez habilement, je dois le dire à mon propre sujet, afin de rester scellée jusqu'à ce que tu l'ouvres. Personne d'autre ne doit pouvoir l'ouvrir. De cette façon, tu n'auras pas à craindre qu'elle soit vue par des regards indiscrets. »_

Pour la troisième fois, Scrimgeour alla chercher quelque chose dans son attaché-case, et présenta à Harry d'abord la lettre, puis enfin il lui tendit le Vif. Harry prit le Vif dans sa main. Scrimgeour fixa le Vif intensément, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se produise. Harry rendit un regard confus vers le Ministre.

« Intéressant, » commenta Scrimgeour une fois qu'il fut apparent que rien de miraculeux ne se produirait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant, » demanda Harry.

« Les Vifs ont une mémoire de la chair, » intervint Hermione. « Tu te souviens, Harry ? Ils ne peuvent s'ouvrir que lorsqu'ils sont touchés par l'Attrapeur qui les a attrapés. »

« Précisément, Miss Granger, » intervint Scrimgeour avec un air de triomphe.

« Mais, il ne s'est pas ouvert, lorsque je l'ai touché, » remarqua Harry. « Peut-être est-il cassé ? »

« Peut-être ne peut-il s'ouvrir que lorsqu'il sera censé le faire, » proposa Scrimgeour. « Dumbledore était sans le moindre doute le meilleur sorcier de notre temps, et il possédait une habileté prodigieuse. Néanmoins, on pourrait se poser la question de savoir ce que Dumbledore pensait être assez important pour le dissimuler dans quelque chose d'aussi anodin qu'un Vif. » Enfin, on y était, pensa Harry.

« Il y a encore un objet que Dumbledore voulait vous donner, Mr Potter. » Scrimgeour reprit une nouvelle fois la lecture du testament.

 _« Enfin, je lègue l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à Harry James Potter, comme un dernier rappel concernant la valeur du courage et de la loyauté. »_

« Dumbledore m'a laissé l'épée, » demanda Harry, complètement stupéfait.

« Oui, mais malheureusement, Dumbledore n'a pas autorité pour donner l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, » affirma Scrimgeour avec un autre air de triomphe. « Un artefact historique de cette importance appartient à… »

« À Harry, » coupa Hermione. « Elle l'a choisi. Il est celui qui l'a retrouvée. Le Choixpeau la lui a présentée. »

« Selon diverses sources historiques, et d'après les avis des experts du Ministère, l'épée peut se présenter d'elle-même à n'importe quel Gryffondor méritant, » contra Scrimgeour. « Je ne sous-entends pas du tout que Mr Potter ne serait pas digne d'une telle arme, mais juste que le fait que l'épée puisse se présenter à lui d'elle-même n'en fait pas le propriétaire exclusif, quoi que Dumbledore ait eu en tête. » Il détourna son attention d'Hermione pour se reporter vers Harry.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il voulu vous laisser l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? Était-ce parce que Dumbledore pensait que seule l'épée aurait permis de vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard ? Vous a-t-il donné cette épée, Potter, parce qu'il croyait, comme beaucoup, que vous étiez la personne destinée à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Si cela était aussi simple, ne pensez-vous pas que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas déjà fait, » ironisa Harry froidement. « Honnêtement, Mr le Ministre, vous étiez à la tête du Département des Aurors, vous devez savoir mieux que quiconque qu'une idée aussi ridicule ne peut pas marcher. J'espère que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes resté enfermé tout ce temps dans votre bureau, afin d'essayer de forcer le Vif. » Harry pouvait sentir la vapeur monter et qu'il était sur le point d'exploser [7].

« Des gens meurent, et vous êtes en train de poursuivre un fantasme. Voldemort m'a pourchassé à travers trois comtés, et a tué Fol-Œil. Et vous êtes en train de perdre votre temps à mettre à nu des Déluminateurs, ou à couvrir les évasions d'Azkaban. Vous ne faites pas mieux que cet idiot de Fudge. »

« Vous allez trop loin, » haussa de la voix Scrimgeour, sortant sa baguette et la pressant fortement sur la poitrine d'Harry, où elle émit de la chaleur, brûlant la chemise d'Harry. Ron et Hermione se levèrent en réaction et pointèrent leurs propres baguettes vers le Ministre de la Magie.

« Non, » répliqua Harry, leur faisant signe de baisser leurs baguettes. « Il est peut-être incompétent, mais il est toujours le Ministre de la Magie. Il pourrait nous arrêter. »

« Ravi de voir que vous avez un cerveau, Potter, » dit Scrimgeour, sa voix montant d'un ton à chaque mot. « Rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas mis de couvercle à votre insolence et à votre insubordination galopante. Vous portez peut-être votre cicatrice comme un trophée, mais ce n'est pas un garçon de 17 ans qui va me dire comment je dois faire mon boulot. Il serait grand temps que vous appreniez un peu le respect. »

« Et il serait temps pour vous de le mériter, Mr le Ministre, » répliqua Harry, d'une même voix forte. Il leva haut sa main scarifiée avec les mots : _Je ne dois pas mentir_. « N'oubliez pas que le Ministère est lui aussi à blâmer sur la façon dont la guerre est en train de tourner. J'ai dit à Fudge qu'il était revenu. J'ai dit au Ministère qu'il est de retour. Je leur ai donné les noms des Mangemorts qui étaient revenus à ses côtés. Vous voulez de la loyauté de ma part ? Où étiez-vous lorsque tout le monde s'est mis à nous discréditer, Dumbledore et moi, hmm ? Le Ministère lui a laissé une année complète pour reconstruire ses anciennes relations, pour infiltrer le Ministère, et pour se déplacer en totale liberté. Je ne vous dois rien. »

« Je n'étais pas le Ministre de la Magie à ce moment-là, comme vous l'avez si bien indiqué, Potter, » se défendit agressivement Scrimgeour.

« Mais vous étiez à la tête du Département des Aurors, non ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je n'avais pas autorité pour… »

« Pour engager une guerre, non probablement pas, » coupa Harry. « Mais vous auriez pu faire des vérifications au sujet de Dumbledore. Vous aviez les ressources pour contrôler. Et vous n'avez rien fait. » À ces mots, Scrimgeour prit une grimace. « Vous êtes tout autant à blâmer que Fudge. Et même pire, puisque vous continuez de faire les mêmes erreurs. Arrêtez de mentir à la population. Arrêter de prétendre que vous avez tout sous contrôle. Faites ce qui est juste, et pas ce qui est facile. »

« Vous devriez écouter votre propre conseil, Potter, » commença Scrimgeour. Mais soudain, le sol vibra, et le bruit de plusieurs pas retentit. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit d'un coup, alors que Mr et Mme Weasley, Remus et Tonks se précipitaient à l'intérieur.

« Nous avons entendu des éclats de voix, » indiqua Arthur, la baguette tendue. « Nous avons pensé… et bien, il semblerait que nous ayons mal jugé. Désolé, Mr le Ministre. » Comme un enfant pris en faute, Scrimgeour recula de quelques pas, et regarda le trou qu'il avait fait dans le T-shirt d'Harry. Il apparut au moins qu'il semblait regretter son éclat d'humeur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix était encore pleine de colère.

« Je regrette votre attitude, Mr Potter. Vous êtes déterminé à croire que le Ministère ne semble pas vouloir ce que vous — ce que Dumbledore — voulez. Nous devrions travailler ensemble. »

« Je n'aime pas vos méthodes, Mr le Ministre, » répliqua Harry. « Et ce n'est pas travailler ensemble que vous voulez, c'est ma photo sur une affiche proclamant que le Ministère faire un boulot merveilleux contre Voldemort et ses sbires. » Scrimgeour cilla à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry s'esclaffa.

« Vous ne voyez pas, » demanda gravement Harry. « Vous voulez gagner une guerre contre quelqu'un dont le seul nom vous terrifie. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'appeler Voldemort, au moins essayez de l'appeler Tom Jedusor. Vous pourriez au moins essayer ça. Cette guerre est bien plus que juste pointer la baguette en direction du méchant, Mr le Ministre. Voldemort inspire la peur. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est déjà assez pour ne pas avoir en plus peur de son nom ? »

Le visage de Scrimgeour se durcit. Il tourna des talons sans prononcer un mot de plus, et sortit de la pièce. Harry l'appela.

« Mr le Ministre ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui que de continuer plus longtemps cette discussion stérile. »

« L'épée, » indiqua Harry en tendant la main. « Après tout, vous, comme beaucoup de monde, comme vous l'avez dit de manière éloquente, croyez que je suis l'Élu. Si vous croyez en cela, et si vous avez la moindre confiance en Dumbledore, alors peut-être pourriez-vous suivre ses dernières volontés ? »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter, je ne peux pas vous donner l'épée. Son emplacement actuel est inconnu. Elle est manquante. »

« Manquante ? »

« Oui, » répondit le Ministre. Il se retourna de nouveau, et partit par la cuisine pour quitter le Terrier.

« Que voulait-il, » demanda Mr Weasley.

« Nous donner ce que Dumbledore nous avait légué, » expliqua Harry. « Et essayer de me tirer de nouveau un portrait. »

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ait échoué pour cette partie, » remarqua Remus d'un air perplexe. « Pourrions-nous retourner à notre petite fête ? Il y a encore un mariage ce soir, et il faut manger le gâteau. »

Avec un rapide regard avec Ron et Hermione, Harry hocha de la tête, et les trois (les souvenirs de Dumbledore bien au fond de leurs poches) retournèrent dans la cuisine. Il y aurait beaucoup à en dire, mais cela attendra.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Comme dit l'auteur, on fait avancer l'histoire. J'ai de mon côté pas mal aimé le côté léger du testament de Dumbledore, avec un peu d'auto dérision comme il sied au personnage, vieux fou étant une insulte qui lui est régulièrement attribuée dans les fictions. Comme à son habitude, Merlyn nous décrit Dumbledore sous un aspect plutôt positif, mais en même temps il dynamite un peu l'image qui lui est couramment attribuée. Après à chacun son avis sur le lore de Harry Potter, et sur les pensées que peuvent avoir les différents personnages (le fait d'avoir toute l'histoire du point de vue d'Harry laisse ouverte toutes les interprétations possibles pour la totalité des autres personnages. Et c'est certainement pour cela qu'il y a autant de fictions sur Harry Potter. Il n'y a qu'à voir sur : 777 000 fictions. Le suivant est Naruto [418 000], puis Twilight [219 000]. C'est quand même bien au-dessus.

Cela a été malgré tout un bon chapitre, un peu long, mais je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaigniez. La suite, peut-être la semaine prochaine (mon prochain chapitre à traduire n'est pas aussi long, je vais voir si je suis efficace.

À suivre donc, avec « Danser avec Barney ». Pas vraiment besoin d'un dessin pour vous, ni même pour pouvoir affirmer sur le chapitre suivant sera très différent de l'original.

Merci à tous pour vos lectures.

PS : vous avez noté que je ne fais pas de Réponse aux Review directement dans les chapitres. C'est principalement parce que je ne suis pas l'auteur, et que du coup je ne peux pas vraiment creuser sur ce qui est derrière l'histoire, je ne peux que donner ma propre vue à travers les notes et les renvois. Mais ça changera lorsque je me mettrai à publier mes propres récits. Merci à tous en tout cas.

* * *

[1] L'auteur a utilisé ici le mot flame, dont le sens premier est flamme, mais qui a un 2e sens pour insulte et injure (spécifiquement sur internet). J'écris une note parce que je trouve que le sens premier peut aussi s'appliquer (on parle bien de descendre en flamme un texte ou un auteur par la critique, j'oserai même pousser l'allégorie jusqu'au fait de brûler les livres, ce qui fait que le sens ici n'est finalement pas si loin du sens premier).

[2] J'ai un peu hésité avant de reprendre le wording original. J'aurais pu utiliser 'être écrit noir sur blanc', mais la saillie avec la version numérique n'aurait plus fonctionné (encore que, j'ai pu plaisanter avec la version sombre de , qui devient du coup blanche sur noire).

[3] Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont les anglais avec leurs poêles (à frire). On dirait qu'ils veulent toujours se taper dessus avec. J'ai l'impression d'utiliser partout la traduction de la poêle dès qu'il s'agit de disputes domestiques.

[4] À garder en tête, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ce que c'était dans la suite du texte de Merlyn.

[5] C'est un rajout de Merlyn, qui me semble parfaitement aller à l'aspect par moment fantasque de Dumbledore. Rappelez-vous son discours juste après la Répartition, en toute première année.

[6] Ou comment faire la réponse parfaite à une question inquisitrice.

[7] D'aucun aurait plutôt utilisé l'image de la moutarde, qui est bien plus française que la vapeur. Néanmoins, la moutarde ne fait pas exploser (quoi qu'en cherchant bien, on dit que que le wazabi est une moutarde, non?)


	12. Danser avec Barney

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Salut à tous. Désolé pour le très long trou dans les publications. J'ai été en déplacement plusieurs fois au cours des 3-4 dernières semaines, et j'ai un autre voyage prévu ce week-end (vous pouvez maintenant vous réjouir, car c'est normalement le dernier avant un moment). Cela signifie que je vais avoir un peu de temps pour continuer à écrire.

Ici, nous allons avoir un chapitre un peu plus long, puisque j'espère introduire une nouvelle séquence qui va dévier un peu de l'histoire originale des Reliques. Malheureusement, cela va créer un très gros chapitre. Et même si je sais que la taille des chapitres ne dérange pas certains d'entre vous, cela ne me semblait pas être au mieux. De manière annexe, la coupure logique pour ce chapitre m'apparut être en fait la même que celle de Rowling. Du coup, je pense que je vais devoir faire confiance à ma muse pour ce coup-ci, et je vais simplement devoir vous demander pardon pour vous faire attendre encore un peu plus le chapitre suivant. Je vais essayer (mais je ne promets pas) d'avoir fini le chapitre suivant avant mon prochain voyage.

Un grand merci à Gandald's Beard [1] d'avoir été la motivation dont j'avais besoin pour étoffer les derniers pans de l'histoire que j'avais prévue pour finir ce récit.

Comme à l'accoutumée, rien de ceci n'est à moi. Mais je vais au moins revendiquer la romance entre Harry et Hermione dans cette histoire en particulier. Et mince, ce n'est pas à moi non plus, très regrettablement. Je peux toujours le prétendre, mais pas plus pour le moment.

À la prochaine, et merci pour votre patience et pour vos encouragements.

* * *

 **Chapitre Douze : Danser avec Barney.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas trop d'opportunités pour discuter des étranges cadeaux de Dumbledore, étant pris d'abord par le goûter d'anniversaire d'Harry, puis par les préparatifs finaux du mariage. Dès qu'ils furent habillés (et uniquement après qu'Harry eut bu une dose de potion de Polynectar), Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Fred et George à l'extérieur de la tente du verger, pour accueillir à leur arrivée famille et invités. Même si Harry avait toujours considéré les Weasleys comme une famille, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter maintenant qu'il ressemblait à l'un d'entre eux. En fait, les cheveux avaient été obtenus sur un garçon moldu d'Ottery St. Catchpole [2] qui avait le look des Weasleys. Son nouveau nom serait encore plus difficile à s'y faire : « Cousin Barney ».

Le soir approchait rapidement, alors que les quatre garçons guidaient à leur place invité après invité, selon le plan très spécifique de Molly. Harry n'avait pratiquement pas eu l'occasion de s'émerveiller de la transformation apportée au jardin des Weasleys. Sous le chapiteau se trouvaient maintenant des rangées de chaises dorées, séparées par le milieu par un grand tapis violet sur lequel Fleur marcherait bientôt pour aller à la rencontre de son futur mari. Un orchestre en veste dorée effectuait les derniers ajustements, pendant que du vin était versé magiquement dans des dizaines de verres.

« Trop de musique, » pesta Fred, après avoir fait s'asseoir le dernier invité, et tirant fortement sur le col de sa robe. « Lorsque je me marierai, vous pourrez être habillés comme il vous plaira. Et Maman ne pourra pas en faire tout un plat parce Georgie ici présent lui lancera un sort de Saucisson jusqu'à ce que tout soit officiel. »

« Oh, ça n'a pas été si terrible que ça, Fred, » remarqua George. « Elle n'a hurlé qu'à propos de Percy — le salaud — pour ne pas être venu. Mais il ne manque à personne. »

« Certes, » reconnut Fred. « Et bien je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'aller occuper nos places avant d'être piétinés par la procession de la mariée… »

« Ou par la mariée elle-même, » ajouta George. Et les deux hochèrent de la tête simultanément, avant de rejoindre Bill et les autres témoins. Ron les suivit lui aussi, après un rapide au revoir. Le tout laissa Harry temporairement seul. Du coup, il alla trouver Hermione, sachant que comme lui, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe du mariage.

« Hello, Barney, » l'appela Hermione avec un sourire. Elle portait une robe brillante d'un bleu ciel qui descendait jusqu'au niveau des genoux, et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière, rappelant la coiffure qu'elle avait lors du bal de Noël. Harry lui sourit aussi.

« Nous devrions aller à nos places, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Comme George l'a souligné il y a juste un instant, je ne voudrais surtout pas subir les foudres d'une mariée énervée pour ne pas avoir été à la bonne place. »

« Ce qui serait encore préférable plutôt que de faire face à deux belles-mères en colère. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Harry et Hermione rejoignirent leurs sièges réservés dans la 2e rangée, au niveau de la zone des témoins.

« Bon, quand est-ce qu'on leur dit, » demanda Harry tout bas.

« Je pense que le mieux sera pendant la réception, » lui répondit immédiatement Hermione. « Moins de chances d'être assourdis par la musique, et les autres invités seront encore occupés par leurs propres discussions. »

« C'est décidé donc, » acquiesça Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione, mais cette dernière l'avait quand même entendu.

« Oui, Harry, ça l'est. » Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, et lui serra doucement la main.

« Tu sais, tu peux encore revenir sur ta promesse, » lui dit Harry, d'un ton à moitié sérieux, mais avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »

« Et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, Hermione, » répliqua Harry, sincèrement. « Mais je pense toujours que c'est de la folie pour toi que de m'accompagner volontairement. »

« La vie n'est jamais ennuyeuse lorsque tu es dans les environs. »

« Mais elle est dangereuse, » contra Harry. Il avait voulu dire cela sur un ton d'humour, mais le timbre de sa voix avait trahi le sentiment qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui, d'être à l'origine de la mise en danger de ses amis.

« Je ne me sentirai en sécurité nulle part ailleurs, » indiqua Hermione en lui attrapant de nouveau la main. Cela illumina l'humeur d'Harry aussi vite qu'elle s'était assombrie juste avant.

« Quelle musique penses-tu que l'orchestre va jouer ? »

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier auparavant, mais j'imagine que ce sera similaire à un mariage moldu, » commença Hermione. « La première danse sera pour les mariés, suivie par une deuxième danse avec le marié et sa belle-mère, ainsi que la mariée et son beau-père. Ensuite, la piste de danse sera ouverte à tout le monde, et je donne mon joker pour la suite. Les morceaux de musique pourront être n'importe quoi. Pourquoi demandes-tu, Harry ? Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais intéressé par ce type de sujet. » Et c'est là qu'Harry eut une inspiration brillante. Il rendit à Hermione un sourire malicieux.

« Pour aucune raison particulière, j'étais juste curieux. »

« Je suis sûre que Ginny aimerait bien avoir une danse avec toi, avant que tu ne partes. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait bien, » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait sage. »

« C'est toi qui vois, Harry. »

« Et à propos de Ron ? »

« Tu veux danser avec Ron, » gloussa Hermione. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants, Harry. C'est vrai, tu l'as bien sauvé des profondeurs du Lac Noir. »

« Tu es ridicule, » rétorqua Harry. « Je voulais dire toi et Ron. »

« Oh, » répondit Hermione, son sourire disparaissant immédiatement. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit preneur pour ce genre de choses. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien de la sorte en cours entre nous. Je serai tout aussi satisfaite de ne pas danser du tout. »

« Mais tu aimerais bien. »

« Bien sûr. Je suis une fille, Harry, et on est à un mariage. »

« Et bien, vu que c'est très certainement la dernière fois que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu l'esprit tranquille, et que Ron est occupé ailleurs, peut-être pourrai-je réparer une erreur passée, » indiqua Harry, prenant tout d'un coup un air sérieux, mais en ayant toujours un léger sourire. « Je sais que je suis le Cousin Barney, et que ce ne sera pas vraiment une danse avec Harry Potter, mais aimerais-tu bien m'accorder une danse ce soir, Hermione ? »

« Tu veux danser avec moi ? »

« Je veux corriger une ancienne erreur de jugement, » dit sincèrement Harry. « Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas… »

« J'adorerais aussi, Barney, » coupa Hermione. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Je sais, moi, que je serai en train de danser avec toi, et c'est ce qui compte. Merci. » Ils sourirent tous les deux, juste alors que Bill entrait sous le chapiteau, suivi de Charlie, Fred, George et Ron. Fred et George échouèrent misérablement dans leur tentative discrète de faire un geste inapproprié à Bill, et Mme Weasley réagit en lançant un sort de liens pour leur maintenir les bras collés au corps, ce qui causa des rires à travers toute l'assistance.

Mais les rires ne durèrent pas longtemps, la musique commença à s'élever, emplissant la tente d'un crescendo progressif de musique. Un instant plus tard, une série de ohh, et de ahh retentirent du fond de la tente, et rangée après rangée, les personnes se levèrent.

« Elle arrive, Barney, il faut se lever, » dit Hermione avec excitation, en le forçant à se lever. Monsieur Delacour et Fleur descendaient l'allée d'un pas calme. Harry n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'attirance des Veelas, mais il dut admettre que Fleur était radieuse [3], alors qu'elle marchait le long de l'allée. Elle portait une robe blanche simple, qui semblait briller d'une lueur argentée sous les lumières de la tente.

Sur la plateforme, Bill s'avança pour recevoir de son père la main de Fleur, son visage était irradié du même sourire que celui de Fleur. Le même sorcier avec les cheveux en épis qui avait officié durant les funérailles de Dumbledore grimpa lui aussi sur la plateforme pour aller à la rencontre du couple.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles ici devant nous… »

Dans la rangée de devant, à la fois Mme Weasley et Madame Delacour étaient en train de renifler dans leurs mouchoirs, alors que retentissait au même moment tout au fond de la tente comme un bruit de trompette. Tous les invités étaient maintenant au courant qu'Hagrid avait pris un de ses mouchoirs de la taille d'une nappe. Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Elle avait elle aussi les yeux pleins de larmes, mais Harry nota surtout son grand sourire. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, une pensée vagabonde lui traversa le cerveau. _Merlin, qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle pleure_. Harry secoua la tête, comme pour écarter cette pensée, et il reporta son attention sur le podium.

« William Arthur Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle Delacour, » continua le prêtre en regardant Bill.

« Oui, je le veux, » répondit Bill, son sourire devenant encore plus grand. Le prêtre hocha de la tête, et se tourna vers Fleur.

« Et vous, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, voulez-vous prendre pour époux William Arthur Weasley ? »

« Oui, je le veux, » énonça Fleur dans l'anglais plus fort, plus net, plus clair et plus affirmé qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé avant.

« Hermione, tu es en train de m'écraser la main, » se plaignit Harry, en indiquant sa main. Hermione relâcha rapidement la pression avec un regard d'excuses, avant de regarder de nouveau vers le podium.

« … je vous déclare alors mari et femme pour la vie et dans l'au-delà. » Le prêtre agita sa main au-dessus de la tête des deux nouveaux mariés, et une pluie d'étoiles argentées leur descendit dessus, entourant leurs deux visages entrelacés alors qu'ils scellaient leur union par un profond baiser. Fred et George poussèrent des sifflements, Ron et Charlie applaudissaient frénétiquement. Plusieurs invités poussèrent des acclamations. Le prêtre leva alors les mains pour réclamer le silence.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous lever s'il vous plaît. »

Ce que tout le monde fit, et le prêtre agita de nouveau sa baguette. Les sièges sur lesquels tout le monde était assis s'élevèrent gracieusement dans les airs. Au même moment, les parois de la tente s'évanouirent, révélant le jardin des Weasley à l'extérieur. Les invités furent alors baignés par la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Un autre geste de la baguette du prêtre fit apparaître une piste de danse d'un brillant doré, les sièges se répartirent alors autour de la piste, formant de petits groupes autour de tables fraîchement conjurées.

« Et enfin, à la requête expresse de nos jeunes mariés, veuillez passer une bonne soirée en notre compagnie, la collation sera servie tout de suite. »

* * *

« Allons-nous trouver des chaises, veux-tu, » énonça Hermione, en lui attrapant de nouveau la main et en le tractant à travers la foule qui se dispersait. Ils repérèrent rapidement Luna, et un homme beaucoup plus vieux, avec de longs cheveux blancs, habillé d'une robe d'un jaune très coloré et plutôt bizarre. Harry présuma que ce devait être le père de Luna.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous nous joignons à toi, Luna, » demanda Hermione.

« Oh non, » répondit-elle joyeusement. « Papa vient juste de partir pour aller donner à Bill et à Fleur notre cadeau. J'espère qu'ils vont bien l'aimer. » Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un regard de traviole, avant de plisser des yeux.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi, Harry, » dit-elle gaiement.

« Comment as-tu su, » demanda Hermione dans un murmure.

« C'est facile, c'est ses yeux. Personne d'autre n'a un regard aussi intense qu'Harry, tu ne crois pas, Hermione ? »

Hermione dut lutter pour contrôler ses joues qui étaient en train de s'embraser. Harry poussa un petit rire c'était complètement du Luna que de ne pas du tout tenir compte des normes sociales, et de parler de sa façon inimitable.

« De plus, en considérant la façon dont vous vous êtes tenu proches toute la soirée, je pense qu'il est à peu près évident que cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Harry. »

« Sans le moindre doute, c'est une Serdaigle, » plaisanta Harry.

« Luna, si tu veux bien, c'est vraiment important que personne d'autre ne soit au courant… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Votre secret est en sûreté avec moi. »

« Merci, » la remercia Harry. Peu de temps après s'être assis, le père de Luna s'en revint avec des boissons. Il avait vu les deux nouveaux invités à sa table.

« Père, voici Hermione Granger. Et ici, c'est… »

« Barney Weasley, » coupa Harry rapidement, en tendant la main. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Luna est une bonne amie à moi. »

« Oui, c'est une enfant vraiment spéciale, » répondit Mr Lovegood. « Mon nom est Xenophilius, je suis l'éditeur du Chicaneur. »

« C'est un journal exceptionnel, » assura Harry. Il n'avait jamais oublié la faveur qui lui avait été faite d'avoir publié une interview exclusive.

« C'est apprécié, » continua Xenophilius. « J'espère que vous allez me pardonner, Miss Granger, mais j'espérais pouvoir voir Harry Potter ce soir. Je voulais lui dire qu'il avait le soutien entier du Chicaneur. »

« Il n'a pas pu venir ce soir, raison de sécurité, et tout ça, » expliqua Hermione. « Mais je vais m'assurer qu'il ait l'information. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Xenophilius, hochant brusquement de la tête. « Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais me mêler à d'autres groupes, je suis sûr que vous préférerez rester entre personnes de votre âge plutôt qu'avec un vieil excentrique comme moi-même. Luna, fais attention aux Nargoles. Ils sont de sortie ce soir. »

« Oui, Papa. »

« Luna, quel est donc ce collier que ton père portait, » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, tu devrais plutôt lui demander directement. Il est assez fasciné par toute la chose. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, Hermione, » lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne me rappelle pas où, mais j'ai déjà vu ce dessin quelque part, avant. Un triangle équilatéral, divisé en deux par le milieu, et avec un cercle inscrit à l'intérieur. C'est un symbole. Mais je ne me rappelle plus au juste ce qu'il représente. »

« Je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de lui demander. »

L'orchestre avait maintenant pris place sur le podium, et jouait un lent slow sur lequel dansaient Fleur et Bill au milieu de la tente. Les spectateurs étaient assez nombreux. Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, une chanson similaire suivit, et Bill mena Madame Delacour au milieu de la piste, suivi de manière presque parfaite par Arthur et Fleur. Lorsque la chanson se termina, les invités firent entendre une série d'applaudissements. La piste de danse fut alors ouverte à tous, et l'orchestre commença à jouer une valse.

« Es-tu prête, » demanda Harry, la main tendue vers Hermione.

« J'avais hâte que vous me le proposiez, Mr Potter, » dit doucement Hermione, en faisant attention de n'être entendue par personne d'autre que Luna. Harry lui sourit, et la guida vers la piste de danse.

« Je dois te prévenir, je suis absolument nul à ça, » lui annonça Harry. Mais de manière assez surprenante, il se sentit assez à l'aise à prendre la main droite d'Hermione dans sa main gauche, tout en prenant sa taille par sa main libre pendant qu'Hermione posait la sienne sur son épaule.

« Je vais t'aider, » le rassura Hermione. « Essaie juste d'être attentif à mes mouvements, et d'écouter la musique. »

« Tu es vraiment la meilleure partout, Hermione, » remarqua Harry, en la suivant.

« Presque, » plaisanta Hermione avec un sourire. « J'ai encore un peu à apprendre. »

« Dans ce cas, moi, j'ai des tonnes de choses à apprendre, » répondit Harry, un peu en plaisantant, mais en fait en le pensant au fond de lui.

« C'est ça, » l'encouragea Hermione, comme si elle ignorait sa dernière remarque avec un rire. Ils valsèrent et suivirent le tempo à trois temps.

« Tu t'en sors mieux que dans mes souvenirs du Bal de Noël. »

« Et comment sais-tu cela au juste, » demanda un Harry surpris. Après tout, c'était bien le but du rattrapage de ce soir, de se faire pardonner pour une danse qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Oh, je t'ai observé de temps en temps, » dit Hermione sans hésitation.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais eu du temps pour me regarder, avec Victor qui était aussi proche de toi, » dit Harry. « Je crois qu'il y a eu bien plus de gens qui vous ont regardé tous les deux que n'importe quel autre couple ce soir-là. »

« Je n'ai pas remarqué, » dit honnêtement Hermione. « Je n'ai pas cessé de te jeter des coups d'œil parce que j'étais inquiète à ton sujet. Avec le recul, j'aurais dû te forcer à m'inviter pour le bal. Alors j'aurais pu bien mieux m'occuper de toi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Hermione. »

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, » rigola Hermione. « Tu aurais pu être tué. Ou bien pire, être expulsé [4]. » Les deux se sourirent l'un l'autre, et ils continuèrent à danser sans un mot supplémentaire. Hermione laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule d'Harry, alors que ce dernier prenait confiance, et commençait à mener la danse sans l'aide d'Hermione.

Malgré sa surprise d'être aussi à l'aise en étant aussi proche d'Hermione, une petite lutte intérieure était en train de se former, entre une source inconnue au niveau de sa poitrine, et son cerveau. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir autant à l'aise, mais il l'était quand même. De toute sa vie, il n'avait rien ressenti de ce qui se rapprochait d'une étreinte avec Hermione. C'était relaxant et apaisant, mais ses accolades l'avaient toujours été. Là, c'était encore autre chose. Il était à l'aise. C'était en fait assez logique. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Non, ce n'était encore pas ça. Ce qui semblait être incongru (et pourtant qui était incroyablement juste), c'était le sentiment qu'il ressentait d'être à sa place. Personne avant ne lui avait fait ressentir cela. Ginny avait toujours été une tornade d'émotion, des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris, des sentiments, il se le remarqua mentalement, qui avaient maintenant disparu. Non, l'étreinte d'Hermione, en réalité décontractée, était à la fois chaleureuse et attirante. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de se morigéner pour avoir eu de telles pensées, Hermione l'interrompit.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu avais lu la tribune sur Dumbledore, dans la Gazette ? »

« Plusieurs fois, » répondit Harry. « Je n'avais jamais su qu'il avait une sœur. Il n'a mentionné que son frère, une fois en passant, je ne me rappelle même plus des détails. Tout cela m'a juste rappelé que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de lui poser des questions sur sa propre vie. Il a combattu un mage noir, Hermione, et il l'a vaincu. Quelqu'un qui avait la même tournure d'esprit que Voldemort. J'aurais pu tant lui demander. »

« Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, Harry. La plupart des fois où tu as pu passer du temps avec lui, tu venais de te retrouver dans des situations mortelles. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Harry, pas convaincu. « Mais maintenant, on ne pourra jamais savoir. »

« As-tu vu que Rita était en train d'écrire un livre à son sujet ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Harry, avec du venin dans la voix. « Et je n'en croirais pas un mot. Elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle écrirait n'importe quoi pour vendre son livre. » Hermione sourit. Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa entre eux, et ils continuèrent de valser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

« Allez, viens, on attrape Ron et on va parler à Molly et à Arthur, » annonça Hermione, se détachant des bras d'Harry, mais avec un autre très grand sourire. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, ce qui devenait une habitude maintenant, et elle lui murmura : « Merci, Harry. C'est la meilleure danse de ma vie. Peut-être pourras-tu m'en accorder une autre avant que la nuit ne se finisse ? » Harry accepta d'un hochement de la tête, et ensemble ils quittèrent la piste pour aller à la recherche de Ron. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver Ron à la table des rafraîchissements. Il était en grande discussion avec Fred et George sur le futur de leur boutique de farces et attrapes.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, les garçons, mais Harry et moi, nous avons besoin de vous emprunter Ron pendant un moment. »

« C'est pour une autre aventure, donc, » demanda Fred, son visage passant d'un sourire béat en une mine sombre en un éclair. Harry n'avait jamais été capable de mettre un doigt dessus, mais les jumeaux ont toujours fait partie des personnes les plus perceptives qu'il ait connues.

« Malheureusement, oui, » indiqua Harry. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, non sans lui avoir serré la main chacun à leur tour. Puis, ils firent quelque chose de complètement inhabituel pour eux. Ils serrèrent tous les deux Hermione, dans une étreinte Weasley.

« Faites attention, vous trois, » reprit George. « Et faites nous savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Nous laisserons tout tomber séance tenante. »

« Et nous savons qu'Hermione est le cerveau de toute cette opération, » continua Fred. « Donc, assurez-vous de la garder en sécurité, parce que vos vies vont sans aucun doute en dépendre. »

« C'est un peu effrayant, mais c'est tout à fait vrai, » reconnut Ron.

« Et bien, on ferait mieux de les laisser, Fred, » dit George. « Et souvenez-vous, dites bien _méfaits accomplis,_ lorsque vous aurez foutu en l'air tous les plans de Voldy. »

« On n'y manquera pas, » assura Harry, se fendant d'un sourire sincère. C'était un autre trait de caractère qu'il admirait chez les jumeaux. Ils pouvaient rendre toute situation grave plus tolérable en un éclat de rire.

Ils trouvèrent Molly et Arthur à leur propre table. Les deux semblaient être un peu fatigués, mais relativement satisfaits.

« Bonsoir, mes chéris, » lança Molly. « Allez, asseyez-vous donc. » Les trois firent comme demandé.

« Est-ce que je peux vous amener quelque chose à boire, » demanda Arthur. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu éclairés, ce qui laissait Harry penser qu'Arthur savait déjà que cela allait être une conversation sérieuse. Ils acceptèrent, et Arthur fit un petit geste avec sa baguette. Trois verres de vin apparurent devant eux.

« Ai-je raison de penser que cela ne va pas être une petite discussion amicale ? »

« Oui, Arthur, j'en ai peur, » confirma Harry. « Nous… et bien, Ron, Hermione et moi… nous allons… nous prévoyons de partir demain matin, avant que le soleil ne se lève, afin de terminer ce que Dumbledore nous a laissé à faire. Nous ne voulions pas partir sans vous le faire savoir. »

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Mais ce fut Molly qui répondit la première.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » affirma Molly. « Ça ne me semble pas juste que Dumbledore vous ait donné une telle responsabilité, à vous trois. Vous êtes encore des enfants à mes yeux. » Les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, mais elle arriva à ne pas les verser. « Mais Arthur m'a aidé à comprendre qu'au moins toi, Harry, tu n'as pas trop choix, et qu'il faudra que tu y ailles de toute manière. Et bien sûr, où que tu ailles, les deux autres vont suivre. On m'a rappelé que vous n'étiez plus des enfants. Mais vous serez pour moi toujours mes enfants que je veux protéger. Vous avez tous les trois déjà fait face à tant de choses, mais je déteste savoir que vous allez volontairement vous jeter au-devant d'autres dangers. S'il vous plaît, faites attention à vous, et prenez soin les uns des autres, et faites-nous savoir que vous allez bien aussi souvent que possible. »

« On fera de notre mieux, Molly, » indiqua Hermione.

« De plus, il serait mieux que personne d'autre ne sache que nous allons partir, du moins, pas avant que nous ne soyons réellement partis, » dit Harry.

« Nous ne dirons rien, » rassura Arthur. « Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux que Molly. Prenez soin les uns des autres, et donnez-nous de vos nouvelles lorsque vous le pourrez. Sachez juste que tout l'Ordre, et nous avec, sommes prêt si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Nous y penserons, » répondit honnêtement Harry. En lui-même, il savait que, inévitablement, leur mission ne pourrait pas tout le temps être exécutée par eux seuls. Et il sourit intérieurement. Tout comme Dumbledore l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'il avait le choix de sa destinée, Hermione l'avait aidé à voir que, même si c'était lui qui devait porter le poids de la confrontation finale avec Voldemort, ils étaient tous ensemble en guerre, égaux entre eux.

« Une autre danse, Barney, » demanda Hermione, apparemment soulagée d'avoir pu faire partager leur plan avec les Weasley. Harry acquiesça, et une fois de plus, il conduisit Hermione vers la piste de danse pour une autre valse. Et là encore, Harry se retrouva dans l'étreinte très confortable et presque naturelle d'Hermione. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, il avait une vue parfaite sur l'abri à balai en pierre, dans lequel lui et Dumbledore avaient partagé la première de leurs nombreuses réunions ensemble. Harry sourit, alors qu'il déplaçait Hermione facilement dans une position où elle pourrait elle aussi voir l'abri à balais.

« C'est là qu'il l'a dit », dit Harry.

« Qui a dit quoi ? »

« Dumbledore, » continua Harry. « La nuit où nous sommes allés convaincre Slughorn de sortir de sa retraite, la même nuit où je vous ai parlé de la Prophétie, à toi et à Ron. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de toi — et de Ron. Il a dit que je ne vous rendais pas service en ne me confiant pas à vous. Il savait, Hermione. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas le faire seul. » Il pouvait sentir ses yeux commencer à le brûler. Normalement, Harry se serait tout de suite essuyé les yeux, et aurait combattu ses sentiments, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie, car on lui avait dit que c'était de la faiblesse. Mais, avec la présence d'Hermione, il n'avait plus cette compulsion. Il ne pleurait pas vraiment, mais quelques larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Hermione lui essuya rapidement les traces de larmes de ses joues.

« Dumbledore a dit que ta plus grande force était l'amour, » dit Hermione après un moment, réceptive au besoin d'Harry de se confier. « Et ne doute jamais qu'on t'aime tous, Harry. Et lorsque nous serons au bout des choses, n'aie aucun doute, je serai là-bas avec toi. » Une émotion étrange traversa Harry, alors qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Une fois de plus, il pouvait sentir le poids du monde s'alléger. Sa seule peur désormais était la taille du fardeau qui reposait maintenant sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose à ce sujet, une large brume argentée tomba du haut du chapiteau, et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du sol de la piste, pas très loin d'eux. Durant quelques secondes, la brume se solidifia en un fier lynx. Les invités se turent rapidement, et le Patronus articula la gueule grande ouverte avec la voix profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt :

 _«_ _Le Ministre de la Magie est mort. Le Ministère est tombé. Ils arrivent… ils arrivent… »_

* * *

 _ **Notes du Traducteur :**_

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Pas grand-chose de changé, en fait par rapport au canon,_ _mais au final tellement important. Il a suffi de laisser Harry (pardon, Barney) et Hermione seuls. Et de laisser le cours des choses se produire naturellement._ _Pas trop d'autres commentaires en fait, c'est un chapitre que j'ai bien aimé, pour les danses déjà (même si ce point était annoncé par le chapitre précédent)._ _Ensuite parce que ce chapitre représente un peu le top de l'Harmony. La danse, le mariage, etc. Et en effet, les chapitres suivants seront moins romantiques._

 _Petite dédicace à Chinumi, qui risque de toujours bien aimer et relire certains passage_ _s_ _._

 _Pour la suite, je vais revenir sur un rythme de deux semaines (je suis un peu trop juste avec une semaine). Le chapitre suivant sera : La fuite vers le Square Grimmauld._

* * *

[1] C'est un autre auteur anglais, très orienté Harmonys lui aussi.

[2] Si vous cherchez sur le net, vous pourrez voir que ce lieu est fictif, mais probablement proche de Ottery Ste Mary, une ville dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, juste à côté de la Cornouailles (la pointe en sud-ouest).

[3] Toutes les mariées sont radieuse...

[4] Un ordre des priorités très Hermionesque, mais on est un peu dans le cliché là… Avec le recul, je m'aperçois que c'est en faire une reprise du canon du tome 1...


	13. La fuite vers le Square Grimmauld

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Salut tout le monde. Une Bonne Nouvelle ! (Non, ce n'est pas la Dacia Sandero [1]). Plus aucun voyage pendant un moment ! En tout cas, désolé pour le retard. Il est temps maintenant de faire avancer un peu l'histoire, du coup ce sera un chapitre principalement d'action, mais je pense que vous allez quand même apprécier la surprise à la fin.

Comme d'habitude, rien de toute cette fiction ne m'appartient, et même tout appartient à Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre Treize : La fuite vers le Square Grimmauld**

La foule des invités s'était maintenant immobilisée, silencieuse, pendant que le Patronus de Kingsley se dissipait. Personne ne bougeait, ou n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et chacun regardait son voisin comme pour obtenir une confirmation des mots que Kingsley avait prononcés. Le silence s'étendit au-delà de la tente, et alla jusque dans le jardin. Et c'est alors qu'ils les entendirent.

Plusieurs cris fusèrent de toutes les directions, les protections du ministère étaient en train de tomber en une succession rapide. Une partie des invités transplanèrent, en même temps que les membres de l'Ordre retournaient le feu vers les dizaines de Mangemorts qui étaient arrivés. En un rien de temps, le chapiteau du mariage était devenu un champ de bataille.

Harry se fia à son instinct. Il attrapa Hermione par l'épaule, et la coucha par terre sur le sol de la piste de danse. Des jets de lumières rouges et vertes fusèrent au-dessus de leur tête.

« On doit récupérer Ron et partir d'ici, Harry, » lui dit Hermione. Ils se frayèrent un chemin le long de la piste de danse, tout en luttant contre les flots d'invités frénétiques qui essayaient de s'échapper de la bataille. Harry agrippa fermement Hermione par la main, afin de ne pas être séparés, et tout le long ils appelèrent Ron. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Remus et Tonks, les deux maintenaient un bouclier combiné pour dévier l'ensemble des rayons rouges qui les visaient.

« Harry, Hermione, vous devez partir d'ici, » cria Remus, stupefixant un des Mangemorts masqués.

« Je peux aider, » répliqua Harry, tout en bloquant un autre Stupefix.

« Non, tu ne peux pas, petit, » contra Tonks. « Rejoins Ron, il est toujours avec les jumeaux au niveau des rafraîchissements, et ne reste pas en arrière. Dépêchez-vous ! »

« Nous allons nous occuper des autres invités, Harry. Nous ne partirons que lorsque tout le monde sera en sécurité. Maintenant, allez-y ! »

Hermione tira Harry, et le força à aller jusqu'à la table des rafraîchissements. Ils progressèrent à couvert, derrière des tables renversées, n'utilisant que des charmes de boucliers pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après plusieurs minutes de progression laborieuse, ils trouvèrent Ron avec les jumeaux, qui renvoyaient des Stupefix à un rythme prodigieux.

« Hey, vous deux, venez pas ici, » cria George, touchant un Mangemort au visage avec un Stupefix.

« Je ne pars pas tant que ma famille est en danger, » cria Ron, avec un air de défi.

« Désolé, Ronny-kins, tu n'as pas le choix en la matière, » lui répondit Fred, en poussant Ron sur la piste. Après avoir renvoyé une volée de sorts, Fred et George se baissèrent, et rejoignirent le trio sur la piste, derrière une table renversée.

« Soyez prêts à transplaner », annonça George.

« On va vous couvrir… »

« Et ne vous faites pas de soucis pour la famille… »

« On vous enverra un mot lorsque nous serons tous en sécurité. Je compte jusqu'à trois. » Harry jeta un œil vers Hermione et Ron, avant de hocher de la tête. Mais avant que Fred n'ait commencé à compter, l'air se remplit soudain d'un froid familier.

« Des Détraqueurs, » murmura Harry, préparant de nouveau sa baguette.

« On va s'en occuper, » dirent en même temps les jumeaux.

« Vous devez vous en aller d'ici, vous comprenez, » insista George, en jetant un œil par le côté de la table. « La plupart des membres de l'Ordre peuvent créer des Patronus. Il semblerait qu'il n'y en ait pas plus de cinq, donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. » Harry essaya vainement de protester, mais Fred secoua la tête.

« Harry, tout le but de t'avoir maintenu caché, c'était que les Mangemorts ne sachent pas que tu étais ici. Voldy peut le soupçonner, mais il ne peut pas en être sûr. Tout le monde connaît la forme de ton Patronus… tu ne feras que te trahir, et tu mettras notre famille en danger pour t'avoir accueilli. Non pas que ça ne dérange quiconque chez nous, mais ça rendra notre vie un peu plus difficile. »

« Il a raison, Harry. On ne peut pas laisser ta présence ici être connue, » confirma Hermione. Harry accepta à contrecœur.

« Très bien, à trois, » recommença Fred. « Prêt ? Un, deux, trois ! » En un mouvement fluide, Fred et George jaillirent de leur couvert, et envoyèrent plusieurs Stupefix vers un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Le trio se leva aussi, avec Hermione au milieu qui tenait par la main les deux garçons. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes. Tous les bruits et les lumières furent comme noircis, et Harry ressentit les effets familiers du transplanage.

* * *

« Où sommes-nous, » demanda Ron. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient debout dans une allée avec des bâtiments en briques autour. Quelques mètres devant eux passait une rue bruyante, avec des voitures et des piétons qui traversaient. Leurs ombres dansaient au rythme rapide de leur pas.

« Tottenham Court Road, » indiqua Hermione d'un ton silencieux, mais hâtif. « Marchez, » rajouta-t-elle, en les guidant hors de l'allée jusqu'au trottoir bondé. « On doit trouver quelque part pour que vous vous changiez. Le Polynectar d'Harry n'en a plus pour longtemps [2]. »

« Hermione, avec quoi est-on supposé s'habiller, au juste, » demanda Ron avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix. Harry était tout autant frustré, mais pas envers Hermione ou sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Plutôt envers son manque de préparation. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour ne pas anticiper une potentielle attaque du Terrier ?

« Et c'est le moment pour ne pas avoir ma cape d'invisibilité, » pesta Harry, maudissant son manque de vision et sa stupidité.

« J'ai ta cape, Harry. Rappelle-toi, » l'interrompit Hermione, en agitant son petit sac à main. Harry sourit.

« Ah oui, » reprit-il. « Brillante, comme d'habitude, Hermione. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait prendre la peine de m'expliquer ce dont vous discutez tous les deux, » demanda Ron.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Hermione. « C'est un charme d'extension indétectable. Regarde. » Elle plongea la main dans le sac jusqu'à ce que toute la longueur de son bras ait disparu à l'intérieur. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit légèrement. Hermione en ressortit la cape argentée.

« Va sous la cape, Harry, » ordonna Hermione. « Tu vas te métamorphoser à tout instant. » Harry fit comme demandé, et s'enroula dans la cape.

« C'est putain de génial, » s'exclama Ron, sa bouche toujours ouverte de stupeur.

« Oui, oui, on pourra parler de ma maestria plus tard, » coupa Hermione alors qu'elle continua de tracer son chemin au milieu des piétons. « Pour l'instant, on doit trouver un endroit où attendre que l'effet de la potion cesse sur Harry. » Elle les guida à travers plusieurs blocs avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant un café ayant un air négligé. Harry suivit Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils prenaient place à une des tables disponibles. Harry se glissa le long du mur alors et Hermione s'assit à ses côtés. Ron alla de l'autre côté, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée.

Une minute passa pendant qu'ils attendaient en silence que la serveuse s'approche. Durant cette attente, Harry put sentir les effets de la Potion de Polynectar commencer à s'estomper. D'abord, sa vision se troubla. Ensuite, il y eut la sensation étrange de ses mains qui rapetissaient à leur taille originale. Il sentit ensuite son nez craquer alors qu'il se remettait en place, et ses épaules se rétrécissaient un petit peu. Et enfin, la potion cessa de faire effet, sa vision chutant significativement. Harry plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon maintenant trop ample, pour en sortir ses lunettes. Une fois sa vision restaurée, il parcourut des yeux les alentours.

« C'est fini, » murmura-t-il à Hermione à ses côtés. Hermione lui dit un discret signe de tête, alors que la serveuse venait à leur table.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ce soir, » demanda-t-elle. Hermione commanda deux cappuccinos. Une fois la serveuse retournée dans la cuisine, Ron se remit à parler.

« Vous savez, le Chaudron Baveur n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

« Ron, on ne peut pas y aller. Ce serait du suicide, » coupa Hermione rapidement, mais sans hausser la voix.

« Non pas pour y rester, je sais ça, » indiqua Ron. « Mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Nous savons déjà ce qui se passe ! Voldemort a pris le Ministère. As-tu vraiment besoin de savoir quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Bon, bon, très bien. » Ron leva les mains pour reconnaître sa défaite. « C'était juste une idée. »

« Je sais, » répondit Hermione, replongeant dans le silence une fois de plus. Une minute passa, avant que la porte du café ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Deux travailleurs avec un air renfrogné entrèrent. Ils s'assirent à la table à côté de la leur. Harry les observa curieusement pendant un moment, avant qu'Hermione ne murmure de nouveau.

« Je dis que nous avons besoin d'un endroit calme pour transplaner, aller dans la campagne, monter le camp et envoyer un message à l'Ordre. »

« Tu peux donc créer un de ces Patronus qui parlent, » demanda Ron. Hermione lui jeta un regard rapide de frustration, avant d'acquiescer.

« Pour l'instant, nous pourrions simplement aller dans la maison de Sirius, » chuchota Harry. Ron lui rendit un regard stupéfait.

« Sirius a une maison ? »

« Harry, il ne sait pas pour le moment, » expliqua Hermione. « Le charme de Fidelus, tu te souviens ? » Harry soupira. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'opportunité d'indiquer à Ron l'emplacement du Square Grimmauld. Une autre minute passa silencieusement, avant que la serveuse n'émerge de la cuisine avec leur commande.

« Voilà, » dit-elle en posant devant eux leurs boissons, avant de se précipiter vers les deux hommes pour prendre leur commande. Harry les observait passivement, alors que le plus grand des deux hommes, un blond, renvoyait la serveuse assez brutalement. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. La main gauche de l'homme, sous la table, était en train de tenir une baguette.

« Alors, allons-y. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de boire cette chose, » pesta Ron, son visage grimaçait comme s'il venait juste de boire une dose de Polynectar. « Hermione, as-tu de l'argent Moldu pour payer ? Parce que je sais que je n'en ai pas. » Hermione était sur le point d'ouvrir son sac, lorsque Harry agrippa fermement son bras, et qu'il chuchota.

« Soyez prêts ! Ils ont des baguettes ! À mon signal. » Hermione hocha de la tête, et regarda Ron, lui indiquant des yeux les deux travailleurs. Ron put voir la baguette dissimulée sans se faire remarquer, et hocha la tête aussi. Harry serra de nouveau la main afin de prévenir Hermione, avant de bondir de son siège, la cape glissant par terre. Harry lança le premier sort.

« _Stupefix_! » [3]

Le jet de lumière rouge frappa le Mangemort blond en plein visage, le projetant contre l'autre Mangemort qui perdit l'équilibre, et tomba par terre sous la table. Ron suivit le mouvement, avec un Stupefix de son cru, pendant qu'Hermione agitait sa propre baguette. Les tables se descellèrent du sol, et formèrent un obstacle entre eux et les Mangemorts, afin de leur servir de couvert. Le Mangemort encore conscient dévia le sort de Ron, puis transplana, pour réapparaître quelques secondes après dans leur dos. Il conjura alors des cordes noires du bout de la baguette, et les lança sur Ron pour le saucissonner de la tête aux pieds. Avant qu'Hermione ou Harry ne puissent réagir, le Mangemort lança un autre sort vers eux, ce dernier n'avait pas de lueur visible. Harry attrapa Hermione et la força à se baisser, juste avant que les tables derrière eux n'explosent.

Entendant le bruit, la serveuse jaillit hors de la cuisine, et poussa un cri perçant à la vue de la destruction de son café. Sans hésiter, Hermione tendit sa baguette et la serveuse fut renvoyée en vol plané à travers les portes de la cuisine, hors de portée du danger.

« _Stupefix_ , » cria Harry en se levant, mais une fois encore, le sort fut dévié par le bouclier du Mangemort. Hermione, de son côté, était une experte en sorts non verbaux, et avec un geste sec de sa baguette, les bras du Mangemort se placèrent le long de son corps, tout comme ses jambes qui se raidirent. Et il tomba par terre la face la première sur le carrelage. Hermione agita une autre fois la baguette, et les cordes de Ron se rompirent. Harry l'aida à se relever, et ils marchèrent à travers les débris jusqu'à l'endroit où le Mangemort blond était avachi.

« J'aurais dû le reconnaître au moment où il est entré, » remarqua Harry. « Il était là, sur la tour, la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Son nom est Rowle. Hermione stupefixa l'autre sorcier aux cheveux noirs, avant de le retourner.

« Dolohov, » annonça-t-elle, son visage se durcissant. « C'est celui qui m'a eue au Ministère. Mais peu importe qui ils sont, comment ont-ils fait pour nous trouver ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Ron.

« Ron, éteins les lumières, » ordonna Harry. Noyé dans la panique, son esprit commença à tourner à toute berzingue. « Hermione, bloque les portes, vite ! » Ron sortit son Déluminateur, et donna un coup, plongeant le café dans le noir. Un deuxième clic lui indiqua que la porte de devant était verrouillée, et alors il y eut le bruissement des stores que l'on fermait.

« _Lumos_ , » chuchota Harry, ce qui éclaira autour de lui et du Mangemort inconscient.

« Que fait-on d'eux, » demanda Ron. « Ils nous auraient tués s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. » Hermione frissonna sous l'effet de l'insinuation de Ron. Elle recula de quelques pas, mettant un peu de distance entre elle et Ron. Harry secoua la tête.

« On va effacer leur mémoire, » annonça Harry. « Si on les tue, alors ce sera évident que nous sommes passés par ici. On ne peut pas déjà commencer à fuir. On doit imposer nos termes, ou nous n'y arriverons pas. »

« C'est toi le boss, » dit Ron. « Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà jeté un sort de Mémoire ? » Harry secoua la tête de nouveau.

« Non, » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Et tes parents, » demanda Harry.

« C'était différent. » Elle commença à expliquer. « Cela a consisté à m'effacer de leur mémoire, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. J'ai utilisé plusieurs charmes de Confusion pour modifier leur mémoire. Mais leurs souvenirs sont toujours là, Harry. Ils sont juste enfouis très loin sous de faux souvenirs. Le sort d'Oubliettes n'est pas temporaire, Harry. Il est permanent. C'est la raison pour laquelle on doit avoir une certification du Ministère pour le pratiquer. Ce sort ne fait même pas partir du curriculum de Poudlard. »

« Tu le connais, » demanda Harry, en regrettant ce qu'il allait devoir demander à Hermione de faire. Ce n'était pas le sort des cibles qui l'ennuyaient. Non, il savait que cela avait un ton personnel pour elle, car elle avait déjà modifié la mémoire de ses parents de façon similaire.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Je pense que je peux le faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sort complexe, pour être honnête. » Elle tendit la baguette vers Dolohov, et la pointa droit sur son front. Une fois de plus, Harry s'émerveilla de sa maîtrise des sorts non verbaux, alors que les yeux de Dolohov devenaient vides.

« Je pense que cela a fonctionné, » commenta-t-elle. Elle alla jusqu'à Rowle, et recommença son sort.

« Bravo, » lui dit Harry, avec une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Ron et moi allons réparer la salle, pendant que tu iras voir la serveuse. Il est probable que tu doives lui effacer la mémoire à elle aussi, malheureusement. » Hermione acquiesça de la tête, et disparut dans la cuisine. Ron et Harry de leur côté se mirent à réparer les dégâts. Cela leur prit quelques minutes.

« Tu sais, Dumbledore aurait pu tout réparer d'un seul geste de baguette, » remarqua Harry, alors qu'Hermione revenait de la cuisine.

« Oui, mais il avait bien 150 ans au moins, » répliqua Ron.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas comment ils nous ont trouvés, » interrompit Hermione, passant à un autre sujet.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'Harry aurait toujours la trace magique, » demanda Ron.

« D'après les lois sorcières, la trace doit cesser lors de l'anniversaire des 17 ans, » reprit Hermione.

« De plus, le Ministère l'avait enlevée avant même mon anniversaire, » ajouta Harry. Ron fixa Harry de travers.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? »

« Kingsley les a convaincus que c'était dans mon meilleur intérêt, » expliqua Harry.

« Mais, et si les Mangemorts avaient trouvé un moyen de la remettre en place, » dit Hermione un peu en panique.

« Bon, on doit sortir d'ici, on pourra faire le point là dessus plus tard, » décida Harry. « Ron, viens par là, je dois te dire quelque chose. » Un peu perplexe, Ron obtempéra. Harry se pencha vers lui, et lui indiqua la localisation du Square Grimmauld.

« Terrible, » s'exclama Ron, son visage s'éclairant de compréhension. « Tout est logique maintenant. Je savais que je connaissais la planque de l'Ordre, mais j'avais complètement oublié. Je pense maintenant que c'est le nouveau Fidelus qui m'a fait oublier. »

« Très bien, allons-y donc, » annonça Harry, hochant de la tête à l'adresse d'Hermione. Comme la fois précédente, elle prit place entre eux deux.

« Mets ta cape, Harry, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Et pour vous deux ? »

« Tu es bien plus important. »

« Bon, » accepta Harry, sachant pertinemment comment la discussion allait se terminer. « Mais vous pourriez au moins utiliser des sortilèges de Désillusion sur vous deux ? »

« Oui, je suppose qu'on peut faire ça, » reconnut Hermione. Elle tapa de sa baguette sur la tête de Ron, qui se fondit instantanément dans le décor de l'intérieur du Café. Satisfaite, Hermione effectua la même chose sur elle-même. Puis elle prit la main des deux garçons, et ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent devant les marches de pierre menant au très négligé Square Grimmauld. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas avoir été suivi ce coup-là, ils foncèrent en haut des escaliers. Harry frappa la porte de sa baguette, et plusieurs clics suivirent, ainsi que le bruit d'une chaîne cliquetant contre le bois vieillissant de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec un horrible grincement, et les trois se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Tu es sûr que cet endroit est sûr, » demanda Ron en un murmure, faisant attention de ne pas éveiller le portrait de Mme Black.

« Oui », assura Harry.

« Mais il vaut mieux s'en assurer, » remarqua Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette, énonçant ce coup-là l'incantation.

 _«_ _Homenum Revelio_. » Après quelques minutes pesantes, sans que rien de visible ne se passe, Ron lança.

« Et bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais un jour Hermione ne pas réussir un sort du premier coup, » dit-il avec un choc dans la voix. « Qu'était-il censé faire au juste ? »

« Pour ton information, Ronald, le sort a parfaitement fonctionné, » annonça simplement Hermione. « Ce sort est utilisé pour révéler la présence humaine. Et nous sommes complètement seuls. »

« Tu me fais peur par moment, » remarqua Ron, en allant vers la cuisine. « Il y a quelque chose à manger dans cette maison, Harry ? »

« Oui, dans le cellier, » indiqua Harry, alors qu'il partageait un regard amusé avec Hermione. Ils suivirent Ron dans la cuisine, et s'installèrent à la table. Juste au moment où Ron émergea du cellier, les mains croulantes sur une pile de nourriture, un Patronus argenté entra dans la cuisine par le couloir qu'ils avaient juste quitté. Se solidifiant, la belette argentée sauta sur la table et les regarda, parlant avec la voix d'Arthur.

« _La famille est en sécurité. Ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés._ » Une fois le message transmis, le Patronus se dissipa.

« Ils sont saufs, » dit Ron, la voix comme détachée.

« Une chose de moins à s'occuper, » dit Hermione. Son visage montrait aussi du soulagement. Harry acquiesça lui aussi.

« Donc, nous pouvons écarter le problème de la trace, » dit Harry après une minute. « Sinon, ils seraient déjà sur le pas de la porte. »

« Peut-être, » réfléchit Hermione. « Il est possible qu'ils aient suivi notre Transplanage, mais je ne sais pas trop comment. Je ne suis pas au courant que l'on puisse suivre un autre sorcier qui transplane, à moins d'être en contact physique avec lui. »

« Peut-être ont-ils trouvé un autre moyen, » remarqua Ron. « Je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut-il pas transplaner directement jusqu'à ses partisans ? »

« Certes, mais il utilise la Marque des Ténèbres comme référence, Ron, » expliqua Harry. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de lire la lettre de Dumbledore. Je serai dans le salon. »

« Je ferais mieux de venir avec toi, » dit immédiatement Hermione, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Je te dirais tout après l'avoir lue, OK ? » Hermione sembla sur le point de protester, mais après quelques secondes, elle hocha de la tête. Sans un mot de plus, Harry sortit de table, laissant Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, Harry récupéra l'enveloppe de l'une des poches de sa robe. Ses mains tremblant un peu, il brisa le sceau de cire sans effort, et il déplia le parchemin à l'intérieur.

 _Harry,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé, et entouré de tes plus chers amis. J'espère que tu vas me pardonner pour la brièveté de cette lettre, vu qu'elle ne contiendra pas les informations que tu aurais espérées. Cette supercherie était nécessaire pour assurer que ces informations te seraient passées à toi, et à toi seul. De plus, toute cette mise en scène a servi à faire réfléchir Scrimgeour concernant ses tentatives pour te faire tomber de son côté. Vu que tu es en train de lire cette lettre maintenant, je suis sûr que la supercherie a fonctionné comme prévu._

 _J'ai préparé trois fioles contenant une mémoire, une pour toi, ainsi qu'une pour Miss Granger et pour Mr Weasley. Elles apparaîtront lorsque tu auras fini de lire le contenu de cette lettre. Chacune d'entre elles est étiquetée de façon appropriée. Mes seules instructions pour le moment sont les suivantes :_

 _Tout d'abord, ces fioles sont enchantées pour luire d'une lumière bleue au moment où elles devront être vues. Et en tant que telle, aucune fiole ne pourra être ouverte avant ce moment. Je ne vais pas expliciter cela dans cette lettre, mais les raisons seront évidentes en temps voulu._

 _Ensuite, ces mémoires ne doivent être regardées que par celui dont le nom est écrit sur la fiole. Par conséquent, lorsqu'une fiole indiquera qu'il est temps de la voir, la personne, toi, Miss Granger ou Mr Weasley, devra être seule. Les mémoires sont enchantées pour éviter qu'une autre personne que prévue ne puisse entrer dedans._

 _Enfin, comme indiqué dans mon testament, je te dois plus que de simples banalités. La première mémoire est pour toi, et elle brillera dès que les fioles apparaîtront. J'aimerais que tu la voies dès que possible._

 _Albus Perc_ _eval_ _Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Terminant la lecture de la lettre, Harry reporta son attention vers l'enveloppe vide. Et sa confusion augmenta de seconde en seconde. Il prit l'enveloppe, pour s'apercevoir avec surprise qu'elle n'était plus vide. À l'intérieur, trois fioles étaient apparues. Il les regarda toutes les trois, et elles étaient chacune adressées à l'un d'entre eux. Ses mains toujours tremblantes, il se leva du canapé, et courut jusque dans la cuisine.

« Ça y est, » annonça-t-il, d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry, » demanda Hermione. Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il poussa plutôt une fiole dans les mains d'Hermione et celles de Ron.

« De la part de Dumbledore, » expliqua Harry. « Ce sont des mémoires, une pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Génial, » dit Ron. « Et, comment sommes-nous supposés les regarder ? »

« Avec ceci, » montra Hermione en sortant de son sac extensible la Pensine.

« Où as-tu eu une de ces choses, » demanda Ron. « C'est vraiment très rare. »

« Dumbledore, » indiqua Hermione. « En fait, c'est plutôt Fumseck qui l'a livrée, mais c'est de la part de Dumbledore. »

« Ça alors, » s'exclama Ron avec émerveillement. « Du coup, qu'attendons-nous ? »

« Juste une seconde, Ron » expliqua Harry. « Les instructions de Dumbledore ont précisé que la mémoire brillera d'une lueur bleue lorsqu'il sera temps pour vous de voir la vôtre. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'on les voie ensemble, » demanda Hermione. Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, Dumbledore a clairement expliqué que seul celui dont le nom était marqué sur la fiole pouvait la voir. De plus, vous ne pourrez pas les ouvrir tant qu'elles ne brilleront pas. »

« Harry, » cria Hermione tout d'un coup, en pointant la fiole dans la main d'Harry. « Ta fiole, elle brille ! »

« Et bien, je crois que je vais devoir prendre la Pensine et aller dans l'autre pièce, » dit Harry, en attrapant la Pensine sur la table de la cuisine. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Et voilà. Vous savez tout : voici le dernier ajout de Merlyn à l'histoire originale. Les fioles de Dumbledore. La Pensine va donc continuer à servir, et Merlyn va pouvoir donner à l'histoire le sens qu'il veut. Je ne vous dis rien de plus pour le moment, afin de ne pas gâcher la suite. Mais cette idée a un vrai potentiel.

Je n'ai pas trop aimé la scène du café, ni celle de la rue avant. En effet, Hermione parle de se changer, alors qu'ils semblent déjà être parmi la foule. Et je suis presque sûr que si la tenue d'Hermione doit être suffisamment neutre (une jeune fille en robe de soirée en plein milieu de la rue, ça reste possible), je ne pense pas que Ron, (voire même Harry) ait une tenue moldue, étant allés à un mariage sorcier. Du coup, Ron (car Harry est sous la cape) aurait vraiment détonné dans la foule. Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas trop d'où vient la scène avec les Mangemorts (si ce n'est de JKR). Si les Mangemorts les suivaient, alors je les trouve bien préparés. Pour des Mangemorts pro-Sang-pur, ils se fondent bien parmi les moldus. Et s'ils ne les suivent pas, alors pourquoi se déguiser et être parmi les moldus (il doit bien y avoir assez à faire au Terrier ou au Ministère). Sans parler d'un Harry en mode on tire d'abord, sans les avoir reconnus (et si cela avait été des sorciers complètement hors du coup…)

Enfin bon. La suite, vous vous l'imaginer bien, portera sur la fiole d'Harry. Ça parlera de Dumbledore, bien sûr. Le titre sera : « Le Pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas ». Toujours pour dans 15 jours.

Et merci à tous pour vos messages, à moi ainsi qu'à Merlyn.

* * *

[1] Pour comprendre, il faut savoir qu'il y a eu aux Us un sketch dans l'émission Top Gear autour de la Dacia, en commençant toujours par « Good News », ou par « Bad News » (faire une recherche « Dacia Sandero Good news », ou sur YouTube, avec la video watch?v=J41dx1mUhFk). Du coup, sans ça, on ne peut pas trop saisir le pourquoi.

[2] Autre remarque, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec l'auteur, effectivement, le Polynectar est censé durer 1 h seulement. Or Harry doit être à la fête depuis bien plus longtemps. De là à l'imaginer comme Maugrey, avec un coup de fiasque toutes les heures, ce serait quand même amusant non, (mais du coup pourquoi ne pas continuer)...

[3] Question : deux hommes sont dans un café. Ils ont des baguettes, et à priori, aucun des trois ne les a reconnus. Donc c'est forcement des Mangemorts… Et on attaque sans poser de questions… On peut appeler ça l'instinct, par leur attitude envers la serveuse, mais ça reste léger comme récit. Les deux hommes auraient très bien pu être des travailleurs sorciers, qui n'auraient rien fait d'autres que de défendre contre trois jeunes qui leur sautent dessus d'un coup. Je veux dire : au final c'est vrai, c'était des Mangemorts. De plus, étant pourchassé, il vaut mieux être un peu parano. Mais je pense que les raisons pour attaquer n'ont pas été assez mises en avant (les hommes auraient pu observer fixement Ron et Hermione, ne voyant pas Harry qui les observait aussi). Il ne manque pas grand-chose, mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose.


	14. Le Pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Salut à tous. Un long chapitre ici. J'ai travaillé dessus pendant un moment, mais j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de reviewer. Merci !

Comme d'habitude, rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, mais à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatorze :** **Le Pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas**

Harry plongea dans la Pensine, et se retrouva debout dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Les mêmes instruments en argent étaient disposés sur le bureau, et effectuaient leurs mouvements étranges tout en relâchant par moment des volutes de fumée grise. Fumseck était sur sa perche dans le coin du bureau proche de la fenêtre éclairée par le soleil, derrière le bureau du directeur. Et déjà, Harry pouvait sentir que quelque chose était très différent dans cette mémoire — différent de toutes les mémoires dans lesquelles il était déjà entré. Cela semblait réel, et de façon alarmante.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit une voix derrière lui, une voix qui avait hanté tous ses derniers cauchemars. Harry ne voulait pas se retourner, et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Chaque pulsation électrique dans son cerveau lui criait que ce n'était qu'une mémoire, et que l'homme derrière lui était parti, était enterré.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, retourne-toi. »

Harry fit comme demandé. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu ? Les paroles avaient ce ton calme, doux, superposé à son soupçon de rire excentrique et caractéristique qu'Harry connaissait trop bien. Albus Dumbledore était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de son bureau, ses yeux bleus et scintillants brillaient à la lumière du soleil, alors qu'il regardait Harry au travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pendant un moment, Dumbledore observa simplement Harry avec son sourire aimable, mais qui fut bientôt remplacé par une mine plus grave, un froncement des sourcils et une ombre au niveau des yeux. Il invita Harry à aller vers le bureau de sa main noircie.

« Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, Harry. » Encore secoué, Harry marcha vers la chaise familière dans laquelle il s'était assis de nombreuses fois durant les années passées. Il tendit le bras avec hésitation, et fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait toucher la chaise. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette mémoire, par rapport aux autres. Il n'y avait déjà pas cet aspect comme dans un rêve auquel Harry était habitué. Dumbledore, ou du moins le souvenir de Dumbledore, comme Harry dut se le rappeler, s'assit dans son propre fauteuil, et attendit qu'Harry fasse de même. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harry se soit assis que Dumbledore parla de nouveau.

« Je suis sûr que tu as maintenant réalisé que ce n'était pas une mémoire normale, » commenta Dumbledore d'un air entendu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme si Dumbledore était en train de le regarder, de lire en lui, comme s'il était toujours vivant. Il mit rapidement de côté cette idée. Dumbledore resta assis en silence, tout en observant Harry. À la fin, le silence entre eux devint si pesant qu'Harry ne put résister.

« Vous n'êtes pas réel, » affirma Harry.

« Si, par réel, tu veux dire être vivant et être capable de respirer l'air pur des montagnes, ou de sentir les senteurs agréables des jardins de Poudlard, alors non, je ne suis pas réel, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire lui étirant les lèvres. Dumbledore resta de nouveau silencieux. Harry fut interloqué par la capacité apparente de la mémoire de réagir à ses mots.

« Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas une mémoire normale, » s'exclama soudain Harry. « Est-ce que cela signifie que vous pouvez comprendre ce que je suis en train de dire, et que vous pouvez, vous savez... parler, et heu, répondre aux questions ? »

« Une simplification admirable, Harry, » dit Dumbledore en riant. « Non, ceci n'est pas une mémoire normale — honnêtement, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de mémoire, puisque notre conversation n'a pas pu avoir lieu avant. Il s'agirait plus d'un enchantement similaire à ceux que l'on peut trouver au niveau des tableaux de Poudlard, mais c'est, de mon humble opinion, une magie bien plus avancée que cela. En fait, entre toi et moi, même comparée à l'astuce de cacher la pierre de Nicolas à l'intérieur du miroir d'Erised, il s'agit ici d'une magie de loin beaucoup plus ingénieuse. Même si, en pratique, c'est encore plus compliqué. Cependant, je doute que tu sois très intéressé par les détails de cette réalisation particulière. Je dois avouer qu'il s'agirait plus d'une discussion à avoir avec Miss Granger, lorsqu'elle fera sa visite. » Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent sous l'effet de cette révélation. Ce Dumbledore, ou qui qu'il soit — mémoire, enchantement, ou quelque chose d'autre — était clairement au-delà de tout ce que Harry avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je peux répondre à tes questions [1], » continua Dumbledore. « Toute ma connaissance, mon expérience, et même certaines de mes émotions, sont présentes ici. De ce fait, je ressemble beaucoup aux portraits de Poudlard. Certains menus détails de la vie de tous les jours risquent de m'être manquants, tout comme les émotions les plus subtiles que j'aurais normalement pu éprouver si cette conversation avait eu lieu avant ma mort. » Harry cligna des yeux, et regarda abruptement Dumbledore suite à sa référence très désinvolte à sa propre mort. Dumbledore avança sa main indemne par dessus le bureau vers Harry, et lui agrippa doucement le poignet pour le forcer à regarder le directeur directement dans les yeux. Le regard du directeur semblait réel de manière envoûtante.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry, » affirma Dumbledore. Harry soutint le regard de Dumbledore pendant un moment, avant de détourner les yeux de nouveau. Lorsqu'il parla, il le fit en direction du sol, son attention concentrée sur un nœud du parquet.

« Vous ne savez pas cela, » dit Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas, Harry ? »

« Parce que je sais que cette mémoire a été créée avant votre mort. » Harry prononça ces paroles plus durement que voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Dumbledore — non, la mémoire de Dumbledore — le convaincre de nouveau comme il l'avait fait lors de la mort de Sirius. Les mots d'Harry laissèrent place à une autre période de silence dans le bureau. Après plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore brisa le silence.

« Ta capacité à aimer me stupéfie continuellement, Harry. »

« Non, pas encore ceci, Professeur, je vous en prie. »

« Ta capacité à aimer est ton plus grand atout, Harry. C'est la source de ta force. »

« Et c'est pour cela que je suis aussi faible. » Sa voix laissait ressortir son imploration désespérée de pouvoir comprendre. « Si j'étais si sacrément fort, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu sauver Sirius, ou même stopper Voldemort dans ce cimetière, ou sauver Cédric, ou… » Mais Harry s'arrêta, refusant de prononcer les mots qui lui causaient encore plus de peine et de douleur que la mort de Sirius, de Cédric ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Ou me sauver, » termina doucement Dumbledore. Harry dut s'essuyer les larmes des yeux. Il détestait la vérité résidant dans ces mots. Il haïssait encore plus que tout son incapacité à avoir sauvé la personne qui l'avait depuis toujours protégé, que ce soit ouvertement, ou derrière la scène. C'était cet acte précis qui faisait que la douleur d'avoir perdu Dumbledore était bien pire que celle concernant Sirius ou Cédric.

« Je savais ce qui nous attendait dans cette grotte, Harry, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Même si je n'étais pas au fait de tous les détails, j'étais au courant que du sang devait être versé pour passer l'entrée, et qu'une armée d'Inferi devait certainement nous attendre. Mais d'après ton regard, je peux dire qu'il y avait au moins un obstacle que je n'avais pas anticipé, c'est bien ça ? »

« On peut dire ça, » marmonna Harry, qui refusait toujours de croiser le regard du directeur. Il avait maintenant tourné la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre du bureau, espérant plus que de raison être en train de voler dehors. Il secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que ces jours étaient loin derrière maintenant.

« Raconte-moi, » le poussa Dumbledore.

« Que voulez-vous entendre, » demanda Harry, tournant à la colère. « Que vous m'avez fait jurer de vous laisser en arrière si j'avais à le faire ? Que devoir vous sacrifier était la seule option ? Que vous m'avez fait promettre de vous forcer à boire une potion causant une douleur extrême et une grande souffrance ? Que j'ai dû vous supplier et vous mentir afin que vous buviez jusqu'à la moindre gorgée de liquide, pendant que vous criiez à mort ? Et qu'en est-il d'avoir été forcé de regarder Rogue vous assassiner, juste après que vous m'ayez forcé à me cacher sous ma cape tout en m'ayant immobilisé afin que je ne puisse rien faire ? C'est ce que vous voulez entendre ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous entendre ceci : tout ceci n'a servi à rien. Quelqu'un avait déjà récupéré l'Horcrux, le restant était un faux. » Harry se leva furieux, et s'éloigna du directeur, lui tournant le dos. Même s'il savait que l'homme avait lui n'était pas vraiment Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère.

« Harry, je sais que rien de tout ceci n'a été facile pour toi. En fait, rien dans ta vie n'a été facile, » reprit Dumbledore, le rythme de ses mots était lent et étudié, chaque mot étant bien pesé et considéré. « Mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes ceci : cela n'a pas été fait pour rien. »

« Et pour quoi donc alors ? »

« Pour toi, » annonça Dumbledore. Harry se retourna brusquement, prêt à exploser, uniquement pour trouver un Dumbledore brisé devant lui. Aussi soudainement que la colère lui était venue, elle se dissipa, alors que Dumbledore se couvrait le visage des mains, et était maintenant en train de pleurer ouvertement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Dumbledore ne puisse regagner son calme. Harry reprit sa chaise.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je ne voulais pas… » Mais il s'interrompit. Il se sentait gêné de s'excuser en face d'un souvenir, ou quoique fut le Dumbledore qui était assis en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Dumbledore, se mouchant dans un mouchoir qu'il avait sorti d'une des poches de sa robe. « J'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose, Harry. J'ai été prêt, en diverses occasions, à donner ma vie contre la tienne. Tu as une grande valeur Harry, bien plus grande que je ne l'ai été, et bien plus grande que Sirius, ou même que tes parents. »

« Vous m'avez dit la même chose dans la grotte, » trancha Harry, sentant sa colère monter de nouveau. « Tout ça à cause de cette stupide prophétie... »

« C'est parce que je t'aime, » l'interrompit Dumbledore. Harry sentit encore une fois sa colère se faner. « Tu as une grande valeur parce que Sirius t'aimait, et tu as une grande valeur parce que tes parents t'aimaient, et pas à cause d'une prophétie. Parce que tu étais mon élève, parce que tu étais son filleul, et parce que tu étais leur fils. Réfléchi. Imagine, juste un moment, que si cela avait été toi et Miss Granger dans la grotte. Ou peut-être Mr Weasley. N'aurais-tu pas voulu donner volontairement ta vie pour les protéger ? » [2]

« Bien sûr que je l'aurais voulu, » répliqua instantanément Harry

« Et donc pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire pareil avec toi ? »

« Je… »

« Car tu penses à propos de ta personne que tu n'es pas digne d'être aimé, » répondit simplement Dumbledore. « Cela tourmente ton âme et tes pensées les plus profondes, parce que tous ceux que tu as connus, tout ce que tu as vécu par le passé, c'était que les personnes qui t'aimaient ont donné leur vie en échange de la tienne. Tu te crois coupable d'avoir survécu et pas eux. Pire même, tu crois que tu as mérité tous les mauvais traitements et les ressentiments que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont fait subir toute ta vie. Rien ne serait être plus éloigné de la vérité. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à voir la personne extraordinaire que tu es réellement, et que j'ai eu le privilège de voir presque tous les jours, alors même que les difficultés te suivaient partout dans le château. Le fait que tu puisses encore ressentir de la compassion de manière aussi forte, malgré la manière dont tu as été élevé, malgré le poids incalculable de tous les fardeaux que tu as été obligé de supporter, malgré toutes les remarques dégradantes et ridicules te visant, est un miracle, ou alors je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Harry était pétrifié de silence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris du recul concernant les raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait en colère pour chaque mort se produisant dans le but de le protéger. Ni pour ses parents, pour Sirius, pour Fol-Œil, ou pour Dumbledore. Mais il savait que Dumbledore avait dit la vérité. Il haïssait le fait qu'il était vivant et que eux étaient morts. Alors que tous ces sentiments de culpabilité se développaient au niveau de son estomac, Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Du coup, il détourna de nouveau les yeux, pour regarder par la fenêtre, uniquement pour se retrouver gêné parce que la lumière du soleil se transformait en un faisceau indésirable qui perçait l'obscurité de sa culpabilité.

« Tu le sens, maintenant, » indiqua Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Et tu te demandes, si l'amour est autant présent en moi, et s'il est le pouvoir évoqué par la prophétie, alors pourquoi ai-je été incapable de les protéger, c'est ça ? » Harry répondit avec un petit signe de la tête. Le silence remplit de nouveau le bureau.

« Tu te souviens, bien sûr, tout le temps passé cette année à essayer de percer le secret de Voldemort, à retrouver son cheminement pour découvrir l'immortalité. Je t'avais dit que j'avais commencé à soupçonner l'usage d'Horcruxes au moment où tu m'avais rapporté de la Chambre des Secrets le journal intime détruit. Et lorsque j'ai découvert l'anneau enterré dans les ruines du manoir des Gaunts, j'ai alors eu la preuve irréfutable qu'il en avait créé. Mais combien ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir. Et alors, tu as accompli ce que j'étais incapable de faire. Tu as dévoilé la vérité. Tu as trouvé une faiblesse chez Horace que je n'avais pas vue. Six Horcruxes, sept morceaux d'âme. Tu connais déjà tout ça, bien sûr. Mais c'est toujours important de refaire le point de temps en temps. » Il y eut une brève pause, et Harry s'attendait à voir un des sourires pleins de malice du directeur. Mais son visage âgé ne montra qu'une mine sombre. Harry sentit alors comme une masse oppressante lui tomber dessus. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

« Ce n'est qu'après avoir découvert l'anneau que j'ai commencé à soupçonner un développement plus sinistre, » continua Dumbledore. « Un développement dont même Tom Jedusor, je pense, n'est pas complètement au courant, même aujourd'hui. Harry, est-ce que tu te rappelles pourquoi Quirrel ne pouvait pas supporter ton contact lorsqu'il avait des intentions de te blesser ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Vous avez dit que c'était à cause de ma mère. Vous avez dit que c'était à cause de son amour et de son sacrifice. »

« Et tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné pour ceux qui avaient, de manière similaire, essayé de te faire du mal ? »

« Des fois, » admit Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'a pas protégé de… »

« De ta famille, » conclut Dumbledore avec un craquement dans la voix. Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, se rappelant des nombreuses occasions, Dudley et sa bande, la poêle à frire, et parfois les violences et la maltraitance.

« À l'époque, je t'avais donné la réponse que je pensais être juste, ou du moins, la plus précise selon ce qu'il m'était possible de deviner. Après tout, Quirrel avait l'intention de te faire du mal, voire de te tuer, pour plaire à son maître. Ses blessures fatales ont été produites par le contact avec ta peau. Il y avait alors peu d'explications possibles pour un tel phénomène. Par la suite, j'ai soupçonné qu'il s'agissait plutôt des Horcruxes, ou alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple magie noire résiduelle, et qui créait une connexion entre toi et Jedusor à travers ta cicatrice. Tout ce qui concerne la relation entre toi et Jedusor est unique en son genre, Harry. Nulle part dans toute l'histoire de la magie, il n'y a jamais eu deux sorciers aussi profondément liés ensemble que toi et Tom Jedusor. »

« Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de tes années à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à revoir mes hypothèses. J'ai commencé à réaliser qu'il y avait certaines spécificités dans la protection que ta mère t'avait léguée lors de sa mort. Tu avais pu recevoir des coups physiques de la part de ta famille, ainsi que d'autres indirects de la part l'elfe de maison, Dobby, et tu pouvais aussi subir les effets de créatures telles que les Détraqueurs. Non, lorsque ta 3e année était arrivée, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que la protection était dirigée spécifiquement contre Jedusor. Et j'en ai eu la preuve la nuit où il est revenu, dans le cimetière. Il a été capable de contourner cette protection. Et maintenant, toi et Jedusor êtes encore plus liés d'une manière qu'aucun sorcier n'a pu l'être. Connecté par ta cicatrice et par le sort qui a échoué, connectés par le sang, connecté par des passés similaires, connectés par vos baguettes. Jamais deux sorciers n'ont été dans votre cas, entre toi et Jedusor. »

« Du coup, si ma protection n'était efficace que contre Voldemort, et que vous saviez clairement tout cela à la fin de ma 4e année, alors pourquoi devais-je continuer d'y retourner ? D'autant plus, puisqu'il avait réussi à contourner la protection ? Et si elle n'était dirigée que contre Voldemort, alors pourquoi Quirrel a-t-il été affecté ? »

« Même si Tom avait trouvé un moyen de contourner les protections physiques, il n'était toujours pas à même de traverser les enchantements que j'avais érigés, » expliqua Dumbledore. « J'ai construit ces enchantements à partir du sang de ta mère, celui-là même qui coule dans tes veines et dans celles de ta tante, Harry. Aussi longtemps que tu habitais cet endroit, tu étais protégé contre Tom. Et pour le fait que Quirrel ne pouvait pas te toucher non plus, je pense que cela a été la conséquence d'avoir accepté de partager son corps avec un des fragments de l'âme de Tom. Et de cette façon, il a servi de conduit à la protection de ta mère afin d'atteindre Tom. Tout ceci apporte une image éclatante : la protection de ta mère est une manifestation de la puissance de l'amour. »

« J'imagine que cela a plus de sens que toute autre explication, » commenta Harry. « Mais qu'en est-il de ma famille. »

« J'ai échoué à m'apercevoir que la protection de ta mère ne te protégeait en rien à l'intérieur de la maison que j'avais voulu être ton sanctuaire, » reprit tristement Dumbledore. « Comme je l'ai dit un jour, étant donné mes grandes capacités, mes erreurs sont d'autant plus grandes. Et je n'ai pas eu de plus grand échec que celui que je t'ai infligé en te plaçant sous la responsabilité de ta famille. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une tante ou un oncle puissent traiter aussi mal quelqu'un de leur propre chair. Tu étais peut-être sauf face à Tom et à ses Mangemorts, mais j'ai échoué à te protéger du plus grand danger qu'un enfant pouvait subir : de la négligence, une vie sans amour, et même si je ne sais pas si tu as subit des abus physiques, je soupçonne que cela a été au moins le cas durant ta petite enfance. Et pour cela, je suis le seul et l'unique responsable. »

« Je vous pardonne, » dit Harry presque immédiatement, surpris qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère qu'il aurait imaginé l'être. « Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Je ne vous faisais pas confiance pour agir. J'aurais dû au moins vous laisser une chance. » Dumbledore écrasa une larme solitaire sous ses lunettes, et hocha de la tête dans une validation silencieuse.

« Bon, retournons à ta question originale, » continua Dumbledore, clairement déterminé à terminer le tour de la question. « La magie, au niveau de son essence primordiale, Harry, est simplement la manifestation de notre volonté. Nous pourrions par exemple incanter jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, notre magie pourrait ne rien produire du tout tant que nous n'y mettons pas notre volonté de voir la magie faire l'action en question. L'intention est tout ce qui compte. »

« Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles ta tentative ratée de jeter un Endoloris sur Bellatrix ? » Harry hocha de la tête.

« Oui… elle a dit que je n'y mettais pas ma volonté, » expliqua Harry, en s'en souvenant comme si la conversation avait eu lieu juste quelques heures avant.

« Malgré sa — propension à infliger des souffrances — elle a raison. Tu vois, tu n'as pas pu jeter ce sort parce que, même avec toute ta colère et ta peine, tu n'avais en fait pas le désir de la torturer. Encore une fois, ton immense capacité à aimer t'a protégé. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » protesta immédiatement Harry. Il ne voulait pas laisser Dumbledore insinuer qu'il aimait tout le monde.

« Non, » admit Dumbledore, secouant la tête. « Mais tu as malgré tout une personne au grand cœur, en dépit de l'environnement hostile dans lequel tu as grandi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu ne voudrais faire subir à personne l'immense douleur que l'Endoloris est capable d'infliger. Tu pourrais le souhaiter, tu pourrais même l'envisager, mais en étant honnête avec toi-même, tu sais que tu ne pourrais jamais le faire réellement à une autre personne, peu importe qu'elle soit maléfique. Dis-moi, Harry, lequel des Impardonnables penses-tu être le plus difficile à correctement utiliser ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit sincèrement Harry. « Lorsque Crouch nous les a enseignés en 4e année, il a dit que nous pourrions tous lancer le sort de mort sur lui, mais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas vraiment. »

« Effectivement, » commenta Dumbledore avec un scintillement dans les yeux. « Peux-tu avancer une raison ? »

« C'est comme pour l'Endoloris, » proposa Harry, en réfléchissant fortement. « Il faut vraiment vouloir que la personne meure ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Plutôt facile, non ? Comme tu dois l'avoir deviné maintenant, le sort de mort est le plus facile des Impardonnables à lancer. Même si c'est vrai qu'il faut un peu de puissance pour lancer un des Impardonnables, Crouch devait avoir estimé que pour des 4e années, il y avait deux facteurs entrant en compte. D'abord, le manque du désir de tuer votre professeur, et deuxièmement, un 4e année n'aurait typiquement pas un contrôle suffisant sur la magie pour réussir le sort. En fait, je crois que seuls toi et Miss Granger auriez eu le contrôle suffisant pour lancer le sort, si d'aventure vous l'aviez désiré. »

« Professeur, en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec ma capacité à aimer, autre que de ne pas pouvoir lancer un Impardonnable ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pardonne-moi, » s'excusa Dumbledore. « Essayons plutôt une ligne de pensée plus directe. Quels sont les prérequis pour lancer un Patronus ? »

« Un souvenir heureux, » répliqua Harry. « Un gros souvenir. »

« Correct, en théorie, » valida Dumbledore. « Pour commencer l'apprentissage d'un tel sort, il est nécessaire de simplifier la théorie. Mais en vérité, le souvenir n'est pas un prérequis obligatoire pour que le Patronus fonctionne. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Pourquoi doit-on se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, Harry ? Parce que cela fait appel à des émotions — à de puissantes émotions, comme l'euphorie, l'accomplissement, et encore plus profondément, l'amour. »

« Je crois que je comprends, » dit lentement Harry, pensant que son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il avait encore à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble, mais elles s'emboîtaient bien. L'Endoloris requérait l'intention de torturer, tout autant que le désir de voir la victime souffrir. Tout comme le sort de mort avait besoin de l'intention et du désir de voir la victime morte, action que Harry pensait haïr. Alors qu'un sort comme un Patronus requérait l'intention de protéger ou de défendre. Complètement l'opposé des Détraqueurs.

« Professeur, êtes-vous en train de dire que les émotions ont un impact sur la puissance d'un sort ? »

« Très bien, Harry, » dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. « Tous les jeunes sorciers, durant leurs jeunes années, dégagent de la magie alimentée par leurs émotions. C'est ce que l'on appelle couramment la magie accidentelle. Ensuite, une fois l'âge de 11 ans atteint, ils sont envoyés à l'école pour apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Et durant ce processus, les émotions deviennent de moins en moins importantes dans la magie qui est effectuée. Avec cette notion en tête, tu peux peut-être noter que si les sorts communs peuvent être lancés facilement par n'importe quel sorcier, jeter un sort pour lequel émotions et intentions doivent travailler en tandem est beaucoup plus difficile. À l'exemple des Impardonnables et du charme du Patronus avec lequel tu es si familier. »

« Si cela est vrai, alors pourquoi n'apprend-on pas tout ça à Poudlard ? »

« On l'apprend, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Mais au cours de votre 7e année, surtout au niveau du cours de charmes. Tous les sorts ne sont pas dépendants des émotions, mais chaque sort jeté peut-être renforcé ou amplifié par une émotion alignée avec les intentions du sort. Et c'est le point fondamental. Pour que la magie soit renforcée, l'émotion doit être en accord avec l'intention du jeteur du sort, ainsi qu'avec l'objectif visé par le sort. Un exemple parfait est le moment où tu as repoussé ces Détraqueurs durant ta 3e année. »

« Mais je suis en train de m'éloigner de notre sujet principal, » continua Dumbledore. « Donc, maintenant nous avons fait le tour de la question. L'amour est-il le pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas, et te rend-il vraiment plus fort ? La réponse est simplement oui. Laisse-moi te le montrer. Tu sais que Jedusor a assassiné son père au cours de sa 6e année à Poudlard. Comme tu le sais, c'était un étudiant talentueux, un peu comme Miss Granger. Mais là où les intérêts de ton amie sont portés sur le tout dans sa globalité, lui se concentrait sur des questions vraiment spécifiques. Si tu te rappelles bien, tu noteras aussi que Jedusor avait une maîtrise extraordinaire sur ses pouvoirs bien avant d'acquérir sa baguette. Tom incluait sa haine et son mépris si naturellement dans ses sorts que je parierais bien qu'il n'était même pas conscient de leur influence sur ses sorts. »

« C'est pourquoi il est aussi puissant, » coupa soudainement Harry. « Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il est intelligent et qu'il connaît beaucoup de sorts. Mais c'est leur intensité, c'est bien ça ? Qui fait que ses sorts fonctionnaient différemment. »

« C'est précisément cela, Harry, » indiqua Dumbledore. « Je pense que cela répond à la question de savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas protégé de ta famille. L'intention de ta mère était de te protéger de Tom, car il était la vraie menace au moment de son sacrifice. » Satisfait de l'explication, Harry indiqua à Dumbledore de continuer.

« Maintenant, quelle est, selon toi, l'émotion la plus forte, l'amour ou la haine ? » Harry resta silencieux à cette question. Il savait ce que Dumbledore répondrait — l'amour était plus fort. Mais tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusque là lui disait que la haine devait être la plus forte.

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, Professeur, » finit par dire doucement Harry. « Je ne suis toujours pas certain de savoir ce que l'amour est. Du coup, comment saurais-je lequel est le plus fort ? Si je devais parler d'expérience, je dirais que la haine est l'émotion la plus forte. »

« Et je ne pourrais pas te reprocher de le penser, » reconnut Dumbledore. « En apparence, les deux ont l'air égaux. La haine semble être la plus forte, par la facilité avec laquelle on peut l'utiliser. Il est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer. En conséquence, la haine, et les émotions qui lui sont reliées renforcent les sorts ayant une connotation plus destructive. C'est ce qui renforce la perception que la haine est plus puissante que l'amour. La haine, dans sa forme la plus primitive, n'est que le résultat de l'égoïsme. Au contraire, l'amour dans la forme primitive correspond à l'altruisme. Prends par exemple le sort de mort. Il ne peut pas être bloqué. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort, ou de bouclier qui pourrait le repousser. Il détruit les objets qu'il touche. Et maintenant, te voilà, la preuve vivante que l'amour peut tout conquérir, même la haine. Ta mère s'est sacrifiée par amour pour toi, à travers son désir et son intention de te protéger, même au prix de sa vie. Et si tu regardes en toi, tu vas trouver la même puissance, tu irais sacrifier ta vie pour tes amis. »

« Bon, comment est-ce que je l'utilise, » demanda Harry. « Comment puis-je utiliser l'amour contre lui ? »

« De la même manière que tu lances un Patronus, » répondit Dumbledore. « Tout comme tu t'es laissé emplir par ton amour pour Sirius et pour tes amis, et que tu as pu éjecter Tom de ton corps la nuit où il a essayé de prendre possession de toi. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton amour pour ceux pour lesquels tu te bats et que tu veux protéger. Plus il est plaisant et intime, et plus il est facile de se concentrer dessus, exactement comme pour le sort du Patronus. »

« Professeur, » reprit Harry, après que plusieurs minutes de silence eurent rempli le bureau. « Je crois que je comprends maintenant ce que cela signifie, d'avoir un pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas. Il n'a jamais reçu d'amour par personne, pas d'amis, pas de famille, rien d'autre. La prophétie n'a pas dit que mon pouvoir serait supérieur aux siens, juste que j'aurais un pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas. Et j'arrive même à voir pourquoi vous pensez que l'amour est plus fort. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous ne m'avez pas dit, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? Je ne pense pas que vous avez fait tous ces efforts pour m'aider à comprendre l'impact des émotions sur les sorts. Vous auriez pour écrire tout cela dans une lettre. »

« Tu as partiellement raison. Comme je te l'ai déjà indiqué, je te dois plus que de simples platitudes, Harry. Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de te dire ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire avant, » indiqua Dumbledore, avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix. Le ton inhabituel avait forcé Harry à regarder le directeur, uniquement pour le trouver en train de fixer résolument son bol de friandises. « Je pourrais te donner plusieurs raisons de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, mais au final, ce ne sera toujours que des excuses. »

« Jusqu'à présent, toi et moi avons retracé la manière dont j'avais acquis la connaissance des Horcruxes de Voldemort, et de plus je t'ai aidé à comprendre ce qu'était le pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme je te l'ai aussi indiqué plus tôt, une fois que j'avais découvert l'anneau, j'ai commencé à penser à quelque chose de bien plus sinistre que les Horcruxes. » Sur ce, Dumbledore s'est forcé, au prix d'un grand effort, à regarder Harry dans les yeux, les étincelles étaient depuis longtemps éteintes. « Harry, je vais bientôt placer un poids supplémentaire sur tes épaules, un fardeau encore plus lourd que la prophétie. »

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Salut à tous,

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de Merlyn à tirer pleinement profit de ce qu'il a introduit de complètement nouveau. La Pensine, puis les fioles.

Et oui, je trichais un peu il y a deux semaines en vous annonçant qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter pour chambouler le récit. Vous avez ici une discussion à bâtons rompus entre Harry et Dumbledore, bien après la disparition de Dumbledore et que Harry ait pu se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Une sorte de seconde chance en fait (et j'imagine que c'était bien le but de Dumbledore avec ces fioles).

Je ne vais pas trop parler sur la théorie de la magie développée ici, juste pour dire que ce type de théorie est très courant en fictions, car JKR n'a pas beaucoup développé cet aspect dans son récit, ce qui autorise les autres auteurs à apporter leur touche à leur récit.

Assez curieux la fin, on est dans une mémoire-enchantement maîtrisée par Dumbledore. Et pourtant on le voit très mal à l'aise. Très réel en fait. C'est ce qui doit être relié à l'enchantement, de s'être complètement projeté dans une mémoire (un double). D'ailleurs, on peut remarquer un effet de symétrie : au début c'est Harry qui évite de regarder Dumbledore. Et à la fin, c'est l'inverse.

La suite est prévue comme de coutume pour dans 15 jours. Un tout petit peu moins en fait, puisqu'après je partirais en vacances (et du coup, je ne pourrais pas progresser). Le chapitre suivant sera « Le dernier fardeau ». Et vous devez vous douter de quoi ça parlera...

De plus, peut-être que j'aurais un petit cadeau supplémentaire…

Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu. Et un autre grand merci à toutes les reviews.

* * *

[1] Effectivement

[2] Et le voilà l'argument massue. Et il me semble que Dumbledore a percé à jour les sentiments d'Harry. Sinon, pourquoi mettre Hermione devant Ron (Ron n'a qu'un peut-être).


	15. Le dernier fardeau

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous. Encore désolé pour le long retard. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Écrire à propos de votre personnage préféré est exigeant. Capturer de manière convaincante leurs voix, leurs manies, et au final, leurs qualités et leurs défauts n'est pas tâche aisée. Ce chapitre a aussi été difficile pour équilibrer l'information fournie tout en gardant les hauts et les bas émotionnels sans pour autant basculer hors de l'univers. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Comme toujours, rien de ceci n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre Quinze : le dernier fardeau****

Dumbledore se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Ses années semblaient plus pesantes que jamais, et il devait utiliser la force de ses bras pour se relever complètement. Il grimaça lorsque le poids de son corps pesa sur sa main noircie. Il sortit précautionneusement de derrière son bureau, et il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre ensoleillée pour regarder dans la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes encore, silencieusement plongé dans ses pensées.

« Professeur, » se rappela à lui Harry, après avoir attendu que Dumbledore veuille bien préciser sa dernière remarque. Le Professeur tourna lentement sur ses talons, et regarda d'Harry d'une manière qui lui rappela vaguement la nuit où, il y avait presque un an et demi, Dumbledore lui avait enfin divulgué la raison des tentatives continuelles de Voldemort contre sa vie. Fatigue, tristesse, regret, empathie, et peine. Toutes ces émotions traversaient le visage du vieil homme en quelques secondes. Harry soutint le regard de Dumbledore pendant plusieurs minutes, alors même qu'une sensation aigre commençait à lui remonter de l'estomac, et qu'un poids invisible commençait à lui peser sur les épaules.

« Je me souviens de ton premier match, » reprit Dumbledore, regardant de nouveau le terrain de Quidditch. « J'ai été stupéfait par la facilité et l'aisance naturelle de ton pilotage du balai. Aucun d'entre nous n'oubliera jamais cette prise spectaculaire. Je me rappelle ton euphorie et ta joie exubérante alors que tu étais entouré par ton équipe et par tes amis. Je ne savais pas alors que tu aurais si peu de moments similaires par la suite. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'un élève avant toi, Harry, » continua Dumbledore, les mouvements de sa poitrine étaient visibles à travers sa robe. « Après chacune des épreuves toujours plus terribles que tu surmontais, j'essayais toujours de me mettre à ta place, me demandant si je m'en serais sorti de la même manière. Et à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. J'ai essayé d'imaginer le Patronus que tu as lancé pour te sauver avec Sirius d'une centaine de Détraqueurs. J'ai essayé d'imaginer le terrible fardeau de devoir entendre les dernières paroles de tes parents à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient, cela pour me rendre compte de toute la chance que j'avais. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir une personne telle que toi avec moi. Et j'en suis heureux, parce que peu avant ma mort, je me suis rappelé de ce que c'était de vivre et d'entendre les mots que je t'avais prononcés juste après la mort de Cédric. » Dumbledore regarda Harry avec douleur.

« Où étais-je, Harry ? Où étais-je lorsque tu avais eu besoin de moi ? J'aurais pu t'épargner de nombreuses épreuves. J'ai gardé secrète la prophétie pour te fournir du bonheur. Ce qui a provoqué l'ajout d'autres fardeaux ternissant ton enfance. Avec tous les dangers que je t'ai laissé subir, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu livrer ton corps dans les mains froides de Tom. Je t'ai laissé subir toute l'agressivité de l'école au cours de ta 2e et ta 4e année. Je t'ai laissé subir le poids de te confronter avec le monde magique tout en étant aveugle envers la vérité. Et même mort, je vais te laisser avec une tâche insurmontable. »

« Professeur, nous avons souvent eu des ennuis, mes amis et moi, parce que nous les cherchions, la plupart du temps », dit Harry. « En fait, pour être honnête, c'est plutôt moi qui nous mettais en danger. Je suis tout autant responsable, si ce n'est plus. Et je n'ai pas été le seul à essayer de convaincre le monde magique du retour de Voldemort. Voyez comment vous avez souffert. Ils vous ont presque tout pris. »

« Les titres, les éloges, la réputation, » coupa Dumbledore, « sont des choses sans importance, Harry. Elles peuvent être facilement détruites, et peuvent tout aussi bien être reconstruites. Leur valeur intrinsèque n'est que celle qu'on leur donne. Mais l'enfance, et l'innocence n'ont pas de prix, et je ne peux pas te les rendre. »

« Qu'essayez-vous de dire, Professeur ? »

« Parfois, la culpabilité se fraie un chemin suffisant pour influer sur ce que nous sommes, » continua le Directeur avec difficulté. « Je connais la culpabilité, et elle m'a changé. Je suis devenu une personne qui a tendance à facilement évaluer l'utilité des gens, une personne qui peut prendre une décision en une seconde, sur ce qu'il est acceptable de sacrifier, et sur ce qui doit être protégé à tout prix. La culpabilité m'a paralysé. J'ai pris des décisions et choisi des chemins qui assuraient la plus grande chance possible de succès, même au prix de ne pas faire ce qui était juste. Je t'ai déjà dit quel garçon remarquable tu étais. À l'âge de 11 ans, tu as regardé dans le miroir d'Erised, et tu n'as pas vu ton reflet réussir d'une manière qui lui aurait été promise. Je ne connais que peu de personne qui aurait pu en faire autant, et sûrement pas à l'âge de 11 ans. Encore plus important, c'est à travers ton altruisme que mon propre égoïsme s'est mis à briller comme un soleil brûlant. »

« Mes plans égoïstes se sont concentrés sur la reine ennemie, plutôt que sur ceux que j'ai considérés comme mes propres pions sur un échiquier. Par le passé, j'ai traité ton droit à connaître la vérité comme un vulgaire pion, que je pouvais sacrifier en contrepartie de ton bonheur, bonheur que je gardais résolument comme le roi. Tu vois, Harry, tout ce que j'ai vraiment fait pour toi ? Au lieu de te regarder comme une personne, j'ai soupesé la valeur de chaque aspect de ta vie, parce que je pensais connaître ce qui était le mieux. J'ai comparé la valeur de la prophétie à la valeur de ton bonheur. J'ai gardé des choses secrètes parce que j'avais considéré que leur valeur était moindre que ton bonheur. J'ai combattu contre deux mages noirs durant ma vie, toujours en soupesant la valeur des choses et des personnes. J'ai cru que si je pouvais conserver du recul et du détachement, j'aurais pu guider le monde sorcier à travers ses pires moments. Des gens seraient morts, mais à la fin, cela aurait été justifié, car notre camp aurait gagné. N'interprète pas mal mes paroles, je voulais sauver tout le monde. La guerre amène des pertes des deux côtés, et seules la haine et la peine prennent leur place. Je t'ai dit cela par le passé. Aussi longtemps que tu étais là, ici, en sécurité et heureux, les autres pertes étaient tolérables. Et maintenant, je dois déposer sur tes épaules ce fardeau qui va te prendre ce qui est le plus inestimable chez toi. »

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît. Dites-le simplement, » suplia Harry.

Le cours du temps marqua un arrêt. La lumière du soleil de midi remplissait le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore retourna dans son fauteuil, sa respiration était maintenant clairement sèche et courte. L'esprit d'Harry était fourmillant d'activité, il essayait désespérément de voir vers où la conversation était en train de mener, mais il conclut que rien ne pouvait être pire que d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« J'ai commencé à suspecter, pas longtemps après avoir trouvé l'anneau, qu'un autre Horcrux avait été involontairement créé par Tom, un Horcrux unique dans toute l'histoire, » commença Dumbledore, pendant qu'il caressait nerveusement sa barbe avec sa main noircie. La main tremblait comme si elle était gelée. Mais Harry regarda de nouveau le visage du directeur, et il vit les flots de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et dans sa barbe. Soudain, la pièce devint brûlante et suffocante. Harry avait l'impression que les murs de la pièce se resserraient sur lui, pesant sur tout son corps. Son cœur pulsait lourdement dans sa poitrine, comme avec un désir fou de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Je suis le dernier, » annonça Harry, la voix à peine audible, mais dans le silence de la pièce, c'était comme s'il avait hurlé. « Je suis le dernier Horcrux, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? »

« Je… j'ai cherché partout, partout où je p-pensais pouvoir trouver la moindre mention d'un Horcrux, et sur les moyens de les d-dé, de les détrui… » Mais Dumbledore ne put terminer la phrase, et il se mit à pleurer à travers ses mains. Harry savait quel mot Dumbledore avait essayé de prononcer. Il se sentait vide, comme mort. C'était un peu l'état qu'il imaginait qu'un baiser de Détraqueur provoquerait. Il resta, regardant Dumbledore frapper de sa main la surface du bureau, à la fois de colère et d'échec.

« Tout va bien, Professeur, » dit Harry, sans être entièrement sûr de savoir si c'était le professeur ou lui-même qu'il essayait de rassurer. Dumbledore releva lentement la tête, les yeux injectés de sang, la barbe visiblement trempée et brillante des reflets de lumières dans les larmes.

« Comment avez-vous su, » demanda Harry. « Quand avez-vous découvert que j'étais un Horcrux ? »

« J'ai trouvé un très vieux tome, dissimulé au milieu d'écrits de sorciers égyptiens. À l'intérieur, j'ai trouvé le rapport le plus complet sur les Horcruxes, ainsi qu'une incantation pour révéler l'existence d'un Horcrux. Juste avant les vacances de Noël, bien après minuit, je suis entré dans votre dortoir. J'ai dissimulé ma présence, et j'ai lancé le sort pendant que tu dormais. Tout autant que la prophétie soit un lourd fardeau, la question n'a jamais été de savoir comment te l'annoncer, mais quand. Au contraire de l'Horcrux, je n'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie à traiter un cas similaire, bien que j'avais déjà déposé tant de fardeaux sur tes épaules. »

« Pour créer un Horcrux, » continua Dumbledore, « un sort doit être lancé entre la victime prévue, et le lanceur lui-même, ceci ayant deux objectifs : le premier est de diviser en deux l'âme du lanceur, et le second est de brièvement lier le lanceur et la victime au niveau le plus profond de la magie connue. Comme pour la force de l'amour, la vie est une des autres expressions de la magie dans sa forme la plus pure, alors que la création d'un Horcrux est la négation la plus totale de la vie. Pendant que le sort est actif, celui qui veut créer l'Horcrux doit assassiner la victime. Je pense, et je suis confiant d'avoir raison, que lorsque ta mère a voulu donner volontairement sa vie pour te protéger de Tom, la plus pure magie a été placée sur toi comme un bouclier. Et dès lors, l'Horcrux que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire a échoué, lorsque le sort de mort, un sort alimenté par l'intention d'éliminer la vie, et par la haine, a rencontré l'essence magique de l'amour. Ce qui t'a laissé cette cicatrice. Cette protection t'a protégée du sort de mort, mais l'incantation que Tom a effectuée juste avant ton meurtre était encore active. Le fragment d'âme de Tom était déjà séparé de son âme, et se retrouvait sans réceptacle. Il s'est focalisé sur le seul être vivant restant dans la maison. D'une certaine manière, Tom avait réussi à faire ce qu'il avait prévu en premier lieu, mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait voulue. Et ce faisant, il t'a légué à la fois le fardeau de la prophétie, et celui d'abriter un morceau de son âme. »

« Et ainsi, j'ai pris la résolution de trouver une solution, » reprit Dumbledore d'une voix faible, mais remplie d'un évident mépris. « J'étais déterminé à trouver un moyen de t'épargner cette dernière épreuve. Je ne peux pas dire si les Égyptiens furent les premiers à explorer une telle magie noire, mais il est évident, d'après leurs écrits, que de telles créations étaient très résistantes face à la destruction. À mon désespoir, il n'y avait aucune mention d'un moyen connu d'extraire le morceau d'âme de son container, autrement que par la destruction complète du container lui-même. Ce qui détruisait en même temps le morceau d'âme. »

« La lecture de documents supplémentaires a montré que les Égyptiens croyaient qu'il était possible de réassembler les morceaux d'âme en un seul, mais seulement si le créateur des Horcruxes éprouvait un véritable remord vis-à-vis de ses actions, en particulier envers les victimes qui avaient été utilisées pour créer les Horcruxes en premier lieu. Les sorciers égyptiens étaient au minimum des personnes observatrices, et ils ont vu que l'amour était une partie essentielle du remords. Et je sais que nous sommes tous les deux sûrs que Tom est incapable d'éprouver du remords. Il n'aime pas. Et même s'il était possible que Tom puisse vivre un tel changement de caractère, le container des Horcruxes serait de toute manière détruit dans le processus. Pour terminer, les Égyptiens ont noté que seul le Feudeymon pouvait détruire avec succès un Horcrux. Bien sûr, nous savons maintenant que le venin de Basilic a le même effet, depuis ta rencontre avec le journal intime. Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse que je cherchais ne pouvait pas être trouvée dans les écrits de l'ancienne Égypte. Et il devenait alors impératif de découvrir la véritable mémoire d'Horace. J'avais espéré qu'obtenir la véritable conversation entre Horace et Tom aurait révélé ce que les autres sources d'information n'avaient pas montré. Et à ma grande horreur, elle a bien révélé quelque chose, mais pas ce que j'avais espéré. Maintenant, nous savions ce que nous avions à combattre, mais j'étais toujours sans la moindre réponse concernant ce qui était le plus important. »

« Tu peux parler le Fourchelang, » continua Dumbledore, « grâce au morceau d'âme de Tom qui vit en toi. Tu as accès à son esprit parce que son esprit est lié au tien. Ton tempérament bouillant et ton impatience sont amplifiés parce qu'ils sont alimentés par les mêmes tendances chez Tom. Ta force magique a été diminuée à cause de son combat permanent contre la présence étrangère en toi. Je crois aussi que c'est la raison pour laquelle Tom a aussi facilement pris possession de ton corps. En d'autres termes, il y a une guerre permanente de volonté à l'intérieur de toi. »

« J'ai toujours su, » dit Harry d'une voix creuse, « que, d'une certaine manière, cela finirait comme ça. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, Professeur. Je mènerai cette tâche à bien, peu importe le moyen. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire. » Dumbledore regarda Harry avec incrédulité. Ses yeux, toujours rouges et brillants, trahissaient la peur du directeur.

« Fuis, » dit calmement Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne dois pas une telle dette au monde magique, Harry. »

« Mais, la prophétie, » protesta Harry. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

« Ce fardeau est trop lourd, » insista résolument Dumbledore. « Je t'ai aidé par le passé à trouver la résolution de mener cette tâche au bout, non pas à cause de la prophétie, mais parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je peux t'aider, toi et tes amis, à disparaître complètement. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir échoué à t'aider alors que tu en avais plus que jamais besoin. »

« Je… je ne peux pas, » finit par dire Harry. Son esprit allait vite maintenant. C'était vrai, il aurait facilement pu fuir, et son instinct de préservation le poussait à agir ainsi. Mais son esprit imaginait les conséquences de ne pas mener cette épreuve au bout. Il vit les Weasleys torturés, les Moldus massacrés, ses camarades de classe devoir s'agenouiller pour baiser l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort. Il revécut la mort de Fol-Œil, Sirius qui basculait comme avec grâce à travers le voile, la défaite soudaine de Cédric, la chute de Dumbledore à l'ombre de la tour d'astronomie. Il vit la grimace coléreuse de Ron par-dessus les corps allongés de ses parents, l'accusant de couardise. Et pire que tout, il vit la déception d'Hermione, son image du vaillant Harry Potter déchirée en morceaux pendant qu'on l'entraînait enchaînée dans l'obscurité vers un destin inconnu. Harry tomba de la chaise à genoux, la douleur lui déchirant la poitrine. Est-ce qu'il pouvait les condamner à un tel destin ? Pour la première fois, consciemment, Harry soupesa délibérément le poids de sa vie vis-à-vis de celles de ses amis, de celles de ceux qui étaient déjà paris, et de ceux qui pourraient survivre. Et il vit que cela valait la peine de donner sa vie pour leur futur.

 _« … J_ _e voulais juste essayer de te faire voir la lueur au bout du tunnel. Nous devons tous garder les yeux dessus, ou sinon, on va perdre courage, même si on finit par s'en sortir vivant à la fin… »_

Est-ce que cela en vaudrait vraiment la peine, de fuir et de survivre, de vivre le reste de sa vie en se cachant ? Harry sourit intérieurement, car il avait enfin trouvé la lumière qui lui donnait le courage de se battre. Ce ne serait pas pour le bonheur du monde sorcier. Ce serait pour toutes les personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Et ce serait pour Ron et pour tous les Weasleys, ainsi que pour ses camarades de Gryffondor. Doucement, Harry se releva et se tint debout, absolument déterminé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Dumbledore.

« Je les aime trop fort, » dit-il simplement.

« Encore une fois, Harry, ton altruisme brûle comme un soleil qui éclairerait l'homme perdu dans l'obscurité. Es-tu sûr de vouloir prendre ce chemin ? Peux-tu sincèrement et volontairement donner ta vie afin que Tom soit détruit pour de bon ? »

La réponse d'Harry suivit : « Pour le monde entier, non, je ne pourrais pas. Mais pour mes parents, pour Sirius, pour Cédric, pour Fol-Œil, et pour mes amis, je le ferai. »

Dumbledore examina Harry pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, finalement, le directeur inclina la tête vers son élève, avant de se lever de nouveau de toute sa hauteur, son visage irradiant une nouvelle détermination.

« Il y a une possibilité, même si elle est très faible, que tu puisses survivre à un autre avada, » reprit Dumbledore. Harry fixa Dumbledore.

« Mais, alors, comment l'Horcrux pourrait-il être détruit si je vis ? »

« Normalement, le sort de mort est inefficace contre un Horcrux. C'est en partie à cause de l'intention donnée au sort lorsqu'il a été créé. Son objectif est de séparer une âme d'un support vivant, et pas d'un support inanimé. Comme tu es un support vivant, le sort va, et j'en suis sûr, détruire le fragment d'âme à l'intérieur de toi, en même temps que ton âme. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un moyen de t'épargner cette épreuve. Mais j'ai pu quand même élaborer une théorie à ce sujet. Je ne dis pas cela dans le but de te donner un faux espoir. Je ne sais pas à coup sûr si cela va fonctionner. Personne n'a tenté une telle magie avant. »

« Tu te rappelles quel élément Tom a récupéré sur ton corps pour lui permettre de restaurer le sien ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry. « Il a pris mon sang. »

« Précisément, » indiqua Dumbledore avec un air triomphant. « Il a pris ton sang, le sang qui contenait le sacrifice de ta mère, et par conséquent, qui contenait toute sa volonté et son intention. Une fois encore, la magie, dans sa forme la plus pure, t'a relié avec Tom, d'une manière que personne n'avait vue avant. Même s'il n'y a aucune preuve concernant une telle réflexion, je crois que la protection de ta mère existe encore, quoiqu'affaiblie par ce rituel horrible. Il est possible qu'elle te protège une fois encore. Cependant, tu dois l'activer de la même manière que ta mère avant, lorsqu'elle a mis cette protection en place. »

« Donc, je dois donner ma vie sans me défendre ? »

« Oui. J'ai entendu dire, dans la société Moldue, que _le plus grand amour n'est rien d'autre que ceci : sacrifier sa vie pour celle d'un ami_. »

 _«_ _L'amour, » murmura Harry._

« Oui, » affirma Dumbledore. « C'est l'amour qui maintient l'humanité ensemble. Même en étant incapables de manipuler les forces de la magie, les Moldus ont aussi reconnu que l'amour était la source de la véritable force. C'est une magie que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment imiter ou manipuler, car l'amour n'est pas manipulations. Il est pureté. Il ne s'offrira pas à ceux qui cherchent à le contrôler, ou à l'utiliser pour des désirs égoïstes. À la place, il s'offrira à ceux qui s'y abandonnent. Il nous pousse à faire ce que d'autres considéreraient comme impossible. »

« Donc, comment je fais, » demanda Harry. « Je ne sais pas où commencer. »

« Cette guerre ne sera pas facile, Harry, » expliqua Dumbledore, en commençant à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. « Tu vas devoir faire des choix difficiles, tu vas être témoin de terribles évènements. Et tu vas souffrir de grandes pertes [1]. Et à chaque fois, ce sera plus difficile de faire le bon choix. Tom va essayer de te briser, en t'enlevant chaque personne et chaque chose que tu chéris. Toi, plus que quiconque, va subir la pression de devoir prendre des décisions rapides afin de mener à bien la guerre, et ce qui laissera à Tom l'opportunité de capitaliser sur la moindre de tes erreurs. La culpabilité va te ronger à chaque mort que tu croiras avoir pu éviter si tu avais été plus rapide, plus intelligent, ou plus fort. Tu _dois_ résister à cette pression, ou Tom gagnera au final, même après ton sacrifice. Tu dois détruire tous les Horcruxes, avant de lui faire face pour la dernière fois. Je suppose que tu as bien reçu mes possessions par le testament ? »

« Oui, » confirma Harry. « Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous donné l'Épée de Gryffondor ? »

« Parce que je l'ai utilisée pour détruire l'anneau, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Scrimgeour a dit qu'elle était perdue, » continua Harry, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « L'Épée de Gryffondor n'appartient à personne, et elle se présentera d'elle-même, comme elle l'a toujours fait, à un Gryffondor méritant en temps de grand besoin. »

« Et le Vif ? »

« Il s'ouvrira au moment opportun, » précisa Dumbledore.

« Professeur, savez-vous où se trouvent les autres Horcruxes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit tristement Dumbledore. « Le serpent sera certainement aux côtés de Tom, lorsque tu iras le détruire. Et il sera alors probablement le dernier Horcrux à détruire avant de te confronter à Tom. Je soupçonne qu'il est possible que Tom ait passé un des Horcruxes à l'un de ses suivants, de la même manière que pour Lucius. Harry, tu as mentionné que l'Horcrux de la grotte était un faux. As-tu un indice de qui l'a remplacé ? »

« Juste une note. Elle disait que la personne avait percé le secret de Voldemort. Qui qu'il soit, il savait qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Il a signé avec les initiales R.A.B. »

« R.A.B, » marmonna Dumbledore. « Hmm, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui cela peut être. Je suggérerais de commencer par trouver l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne, car c'est le mieux que tu as. Peut-être que découvrir son identité pourra te conduire non seulement au vrai Horcrux, mais aussi aux autres. De plus… »

Mais Dumbledore fut interrompu, alors que le bureau entier se mit à trembler légèrement. La lumière du soleil à travers les fenêtres se voila.

« Il semblerait que nous arrivions au bout du temps, Harry, » reprit Dumbledore. « Cet enchantement ne durera plus longtemps. Une fois que tu seras parti, cette mémoire se dissipera, à tout jamais. J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. N'oublie pas tes amis. Le fardeau est le tien, mais tu n'as pas à le porter seul. »

« Professeur, » dit Harry, alors qu'il sentait le sol sous ses pieds disparaître, et que les murs du bureau devenaient un mélange de couleurs floues.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Vous avez fait des mémoires similaires pour Ron et Hermione, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous ne leur direz rien à mon propos, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Dumbledore. « Ce que j'aurais à leur dire sera complètement différent. C'est ton choix que de leur dire ou non à ton sujet. »

« Merci, Professeur, » dit Harry, alors qu'il se sentait éjecté de la mémoire.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Voilà donc la fin de la scène entre Harry et Dumbledore. Comme le laissait déjà deviner le dernier chapitre, il allait y être question de l'Horcrux dans la tête d'Harry.

Chose assez surprenante : le conseil de Dumbledore de fuir. Non pas qu'il soit complètement absurde, et contraire même. Mais on va ici à l'encontre de toute l'imagerie du héros courageux qui doit combattre jusqu'au bout. Ici, Dumbledore dit juste qu'Harry ne doit pas sa vie au monde magique, qu'il peut choisir son destin… Suffisamment surprenant pour être noté, je trouve.

Voilà donc pour cette scène de la Pensine réservée à Harry. Celle pour Hermione est déjà écrite (beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire), mais pas celle de Ron…

La suite de ce chapitre va arriver dans bien longtemps, je crains. Avec les vacances pour lesquelles je ne travaillerai pas sur les traductions, puis le temps de s'y remettre, il faudra compter pas avant mi-janvier.

C'est l'occasion pour moi de vous souhaiter à tous de très bonnes fêtes, de joyeux réveillon et tout plein de cadeaux et de bonheur.

Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à vous faire le petit cadeau prévu, car je viens de poster mon premier propre récit, voir ma page de profil.

(Bon, techniquement, j'ai déjà écrit il y a 10 ans [pfff], mais ce n'était pas du Harry Potter, et je n'ai jamais terminé l'histoire).

Chapitre suivant : La lettre

* * *

[1] _Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir que du sang, de la peine, des larmes et de la sueur_ — Winston Churchill


	16. La lettre

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Salut à tous ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont restés fidèles à cette histoire et qui ont patiemment attendu la parution de chaque chapitre — vous êtes les meilleurs.

On revient ici dans un chapitre pour faire progresser un peu l'histoire, mais il y aura un moment Harry/Hermione pour vous récompenser de votre patience. De plus, il arrive assez naturellement, alors, pourquoi lutter contre ça [1] ?

Comme toujours, rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, c'est à JK, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec chaque mot qu'elle a écrit.

* * *

 **Chapitre Seize :** **L** **a Lett** **r** **e**

Le matin arriva rapidement, la lumière du soleil transparaissant derrière les rideaux. Harry se tortilla pour sortir de son sac de couchage. Il mit d'un geste encore endormi ses lunettes sur son nez, et parcourut la pièce du regard. Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux de chaque côté de lui, profondément endormis. Harry sourit brièvement en regardant Hermione en boule sur le sol. Ron avait essayé vainement d'insister pour qu'Hermione prenne le canapé.

« _Je ne_ _suis pas fragile comme du cristal [2], Ron,_ » a-t-elle affirmé, après avoir plusieurs fois refusé de dormir dans le canapé. Pourtant, ce souvenir ne détourna que peu de temps Harry de ses pensées, la conversation avec Dumbledore refit rapidement surface dans son esprit. Ne voulant pas que ses pensées se dispersent dans le calme du salon, Harry sortit silencieusement de la pièce, et monta les escaliers.

Cela ne faisait que deux petites années que lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux avaient lancé leur grande session de nettoyage de la maison ancestrale des Blacks. Et maintenant encore, la poussière persistait, laissant apparaître les traces de pas d'Harry pendant qu'il montait jusqu'au 2e étage. En fait, il semblait à Harry que la maison devait être éternellement destinée et déterminée à rester fidèle à ses origines. Il marqua une pause devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Ron lors de ce fameux été. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, et se rappela de sa crise de colère envers ses amis, juste après avoir rencontré les Détraqueurs.

Pris dans ses pensées, il fut à peine conscient d'avoir grimpé jusqu'au 3e étage. À sa droite se trouvait la chambre de Sirius. La porte était fermée. Il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de son parrain, à aucun moment de ses passages au Square. Sa main hésita en touchant la poignée de la porte en cuivre, une vague d'émotion le submergea. Cela lui semblait mal d'entrer ici. Puis, il sentit de nouveau une poussée invisible le presser de passer le seuil de la porte. Il ouvrit alors la porte, qui se mit à grincer en s'ouvrant.

La pièce était dans un désordre complet. Spacieuse, et jadis impeccable, son sol était maintenant recouvert de poussière, de morceaux de parchemins, de livres jetés au sol, et même de plusieurs babioles cassées. Le bureau avait été fouillé, tout comme l'armoire. Quelqu'un était passé ici.

Ses yeux passèrent sur les différentes choses étalées sur le sol, pour englober finalement la pièce en entier. Contrairement au reste de la maison, cette pièce reflétait juste à quel point Sirius s'était éloigné du chemin tracé par ses parents et son héritage. De grandes bannières de Gryffondor étaient accrochées sur les murs gris, accompagnées sans aucune honte par plusieurs posters de femmes Moldues en bikini (cela était évident par l'immobilité de leur image). Cependant, c'est la photographie accrochée au milieu du mur de la pièce qui captura son attention.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se tenaient les uns à côté des autres, souriants largement, se réjouissant dans un monde sans soucis. Sirius, grand, le dos droit, et débordant d'assurance, le bras serré sur celui d'un jeune homme. Harry reconnut immédiatement son père, ses cheveux noirs désespérément en désordre. C'était presque comme regarder son reflet dans un miroir. C'était clairement le dominant de la bande. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peu importait le nombre de personnes qui lui avaient dit qu'il était juste comme son père, il était à peu près sûr que la seule chose dont il avait hérité de son père, c'était son apparence. À la droite de Sirius se trouvait le rat. Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. À la gauche de James, il y avait Remus, habillé de façon miteuse, et laissant transparaître un peu de doute derrière son sourire. Pourtant, il semblait absolument heureux d'avoir des personnes qui l'acceptaient comme il était. Harry alla jusqu'à la photographie, et il essaya avec précaution de la retirer du mur. Elle ne bougea pas.

 _Tu voulais être sûr que personne ne puisse la retirer, hein, Sirius ?_

 _Jetant un dernier regard à la photographie, Harry reporta son attention sur le reste de la pièce, examinant tout le désordre se trouvant dans le dernier sanctuaire de Sirius._ _ _Quelqu'un voulait trouver quelque chose__ _, pensa-t-il en marchant dans toute la pièce, soulevant les différents livres et parchemins. Quoique le coupable — très certainement Mondi_ _n_ _gus, pensa Harry —_ _était en train de chercher, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose de valeur. Alors que la maison devait certainement contenir des objets de valeur considérable, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu la moindre valeur aux yeux de Sirius. Tout ce dont son parrain pouvait se soucier se trouvait accroché là, sur le mur de la pièce._

Il porta son attention vers le lit. C'était un beau lit, fait en bois d'acajou foncé, avec une tête de lit sous forme de sculptures richement ornées, les sculptures s'étendaient le long du cadre et jusqu'aux pieds du lit. Quelques livres avaient été jetés sur les couvertures défaites, accompagnés de quelques parchemins et de prospectus. Harry fouilla un peu parmi eux, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à chacun. Finalement, il tomba sur un parchemin qui avait été un peu abîmé. Harry le lissa, et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Tu n'es qu'un cabot irresponsable ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer un seul instant qu'un balai serait un cadeau acceptable pour un enfant d'un an ? Si j'avais été avec toi, j'aurais personnellement enchanté une armée de puces pour infester ton autre personne, comme récompense pour ton intelligence de tête de puce. Les mecs ! Évidemment, il s'y fait parfaitement, tout comme son père. Il est presque impossible de le séparer de son balai. Et figure-toi que James n'est pas plus responsable que toi. Hier, il a poussé Harry à essayer d'attraper les décorations de Noël, alors qu'il était en train de voler à 30 cm du tapis. Je pourrais jurer que le Quidditch rend tous les garçons idiots, complètement focalisés sans ne plus avoir la moindre once de réflexion et à être inconscients du danger, et ce quel que soit leur âge. Il a déjà cassé le vase hideux envoyé par Pétunia, et j'ai du mal à me sentir désolée pour cela. Le pauvre chat se sauve en courant à chaque fois qu'il vient jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. J'ai ajouté une photo. Encore une fois, merci pour son cadeau, c'est à coup sûr son favori. C'est aussi une distraction bienvenue pour James, car cela lui occupe l'esprit pendant qu'il reste enfermé dans la maison._

 _Nous sommes navrés que tu n'aies pas pu venir. Je sais que tu aurais tellement aimé, mais l'Ordre doit passer en premier. De plus, Harry n'a même pas réalisé que c'était son anniversaire. Bathilda est venue, et elle est absolument entichée d'Harry. Dumbledore a emprunté la cape d'Invisibilité de James, du coup il n'y a aucune chance de pouvoir faire une petite excursion. Cela ferait très plaisir à James si tu pouvais passer nous voir lorsque tu auras un peu de temps. Queudver est passé il y a quelques jours. Je suis inquiète à son sujet, Patmol. Il tirait une tête d'enterrement. Je suis sûre que tu as entendu dire à propos des McKinnons. J'en ai pleuré toute la nuit lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Queudver est si mal ?_

 _Tout n'est pas noir, cependant. Nous prenons plaisir au temps passé avec Harry, tout comme Bathilda lorsqu'elle passe nous voir. Elle nous a raconté des histoires si incroyables à propos de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il serait très content, si jamais il savait. Certaines d'entre elles sont impensables, bien sûr, mais j'ai du mal à savoir jusqu'où je peux y croire, parfois. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Dumbledore ait pu être ami avec quelqu'un comme…_

 _Harry se coucha sur le lit, tout en augmentant sa prise sur ce parchemin inestimable. Au moins, il tenait là une preuve tangible que la vie avait été normale, au moins pendant quelque temps avant Halloween. Il avait aussi la preuve que Lily Potter avait réellement vécu, au-delà de toutes les images des photographies. Il sourit encore, en relisant encore une fois la lettre. À seulement un an, il avait déjà été l'heureux possesseur d'un balai. Un torrent d'émotions le submergea encore, lorsqu'il réalisa que Sirius avait été celui qui l'avait uni avec son premier amour._

Son père avait déjà tenté de l'envoyer sur les décorations de Noël. [3] Ils avaient un chat. A-t-il lui aussi péri la nuit où Voldemort avait pénétré leur domicile, était-ce une autre victime inutile dans sa quête pour éliminer toute menace à son pouvoir ? Toute cette lettre faisait prendre vie à un monde qu'Harry n'avait pu qu'imaginer jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, il avait une preuve définitive que tout cela avait existé.

Cette lettre amenait aussi des questions. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il récupéré en premier lieu la cape de son père ? Quelqu'un de l'Ordre en avait-il besoin ? Queudver était d'humeur morose — avait-il réalisé que cette rencontre pouvait être la dernière fois qu'il les voyait en vie, un dernier vestige de culpabilité s'échappant sans être repéré ? Sirius était en mission pour l'Ordre, que faisait-il ? Toute la joie apportée par la lettre avait été temporairement douchée par la fin abrupte de texte. Harry put voir que le bas du parchemin avait été déchiré, laissant un bord dentelé, et quelques marques de lettres. Dumbledore était ami avec quelqu'un, mais qui ? Qu'est-ce qui était si incroyable avec cette amitié ? Dumbledore avait été ami avec de nombreuses personnes, toutes étaient éminentes et la plupart célèbres, comme Nicolas Flammel, le créateur de la pierre Philosophale. Déterminé à trouver la réponse, il fouilla parmi les autres parchemins dispersés sur le lit. Mais il ne trouva pas la partie restante de la lettre. Cependant, il mit la main sur la photo que sa mère avait mentionnée. Il regarda le bébé Harry foncer à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, avec son père aux trousses.

* * *

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par de petits coups frappés à la porte. Il se retourna pour voir Hermione debout sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'était réveillée que depuis quelques minutes, comme le montraient ses cheveux emmêles.

« Je ne suis pas surprise de te trouver ici, » commença-t-elle, en inspectant la chambre tout en s'approchant du côté du lit où Harry s'était assis. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Quelqu'un a dû vouloir trouver quelque chose. »

« Étrange, rien ne semble avoir bougé dans le reste de la maison. »

« Peut-être que Kreattur a nettoyé, » proposa Harry. « Tout ceci a "Mondingus" écrit en gros. Sans parler de ce qu'il pourrait avoir dérobé. »

« Qu'as-tu dans la main, » demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est… » commença Harry, pour se retrouver à court de mots. Au lieu de quoi, il lui tendit la lettre, ainsi que la photographie. Avec un regard curieux, Hermione prit la lettre. Harry l'observa alors que ses yeux allaient et venaient rapidement. Ses yeux chocolats se remplirent progressivement de larmes alors qu'elle lisait la lettre, regardait la photo, pour enfin regarder Harry. Elle prit un moment pour s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche, et pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je vais la rajouter dans ton album, » finit-elle par dire doucement, tout en serrant Harry avec son autre bras. Harry eut un hochement de tête appréciateur. Pendant qu'ils étaient assis ici sur le lit, avec la lumière de soleil entrant par la fenêtre, Harry se souvint de la conversation de la veille.

 _«_ _Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas, n'est-ce pas, » questionna Hermione après qu'Harry leur eut raconté une version fortement abrégée de la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans la Pensine. « Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore aurait fait tout ça juste pour t'expliquer le 4_ _e_ _principe pour jeter un sort, ce qui peut se trouver dans chaque livre de cours, même dès notre première année. Il aurait pu parler de l'épée dans la lettre aussi, puisqu'elle était scellée et inviolable. »_

 _« Écoute [4], Hermione,_ _il y en a une partie de personnelle, » tenta d'expliquer Harry. « Cela ne concernait pas les Horcruxes, l'épée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il nous a donné à chacun une fiole. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte te dire à toi ou à Ron, mais je sais que cela ne me concerne pas. »_

 _Et là, alors qu'Harry était assis et pris dans son étreinte réconfortante, il y avait une lutte acharnée en lui. Il voulait tout laisser sortir, et lui avouer la vérité, révéler le destin que lui seu_ _l_ _pouvait accomplir. Mais tout ça renforçait sa résolution de lui épargner cette peine._

« Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te forcer, la nuit derrière, » dit-elle.

« Pas de soucis. »

« C'est tout moi, mettre mon nez là où il ne devrait pas être. C'est comme pour ton balai. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ça l'est, » dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Si tu n'avais pas mis ton nez dans ma vie, je ne serais même pas ici. » Elle secoua la tête avec fureur.

« Quoi que Dumbledore ait eu à te dire, cela a vraiment dû être terriblement personnel et éprouvant. Je peux le dire, tu portes maintenant plus de fardeaux qu'avant. »

« Oui », confirma-t-il. « Mais c'est différent de la prophétie. »

« Et tu ne peux rien me dire, » termina Hermione, avec un reniflement clairement audible.

« Pas maintenant, » dit Harry. « J'ai reçu beaucoup d'informations sur lesquelles réfléchir, et pas uniquement à propos des Horcruxes et de la prophétie. Cependant, j'ai un peu de mal avec un des sujets. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je me sens toujours coupable d'avoir survécu, et pas lui. C'était pareil pour Cédric, Sirius et mes parents. Et même pour Fol-Œil, pour être honnête. Je les vois tout le temps en train de m'appeler, mais je n'arrive jamais à y être à temps. » Il sentit la main d'Hermione quitter le bas de son dos et se poser sur sa nuque. Harry leva les yeux, et rencontra son regard. « Je vous vois tout le temps, toi et Ron. »

« Nous serons juste à tes côtés, Harry, » affirma-t-elle. Il hocha de la tête, mais ses mots n'atténuèrent que très peu sa peur.

« Dumbledore m'a prévenu que cette culpabilité pouvait me pousser à agir inconsidérément, et que Voldemort chercherait à en profiter. Il l'a déjà fait. Il va prendre tout ce qui compte pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien de valable pour continuer à combattre. Promets-moi, Hermione, que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber dans ce piège. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Sirius. »

« Harry, c'est vrai que tu dois faire attention et être patient. Et que tu dois réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais nous n'aurons pas tout le temps cette chance. Il y a une différence entre faire attention et être paralysé par la peur. Tu as un bon instinct. Ne l'ignore pas. Et cela se passera différemment cette fois. » Hermione changea de position sur le lit, indiquant à Harry de faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient pas assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais plutôt l'un en face de l'autre. Avec douceur, ses mains allèrent et venaient le long des épaules d'Harry, et elles marquèrent une pause au niveau de son cou. Le réconfort familier de son massage envoya des frissons électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait dansé avec elle, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

« Cette fois, ce sera différent, » répéta-t-elle, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées. « Tu as peur de nous perdre. Mais j'ai tout autant peur de te perdre. Cette fois, je sauterai à travers les flammes avec toi [5]. » Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, sauf son souffle qui s'était bloqué. Il la regarda mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux trahissaient l'incertitude qu'elle avait à propos l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry. L'esprit d'Harry était complètement confus, mais une pensée ressortit du chaos. En dépit des continuelles assurances que Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui, il s'était toujours senti un peu seul. Mais cette déclaration le transperça comme un couteau. Elle seule avait pu prononcer ces mots, et elle seule pouvait saisir leur impact. Elle irait réellement marcher à travers les flammes avec lui.

« Merci. » C'était tout ce qu'il put arriver à dire. Hermione souriait largement maintenant, ses mains frôlant inconsciemment sa nuque. Harry lui retourna son sourire. Puis, soudainement, elle retira ses mains, et se leva du lit.

« Nous devrions probablement descendre, » lui dit-elle, le dos tourné. Elle ramassa la lettre et la photo du Harry bébé. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, avant de se retourner, en souriant assez malicieusement.

« Tu étais très mignon, bébé, Harry. Je vais rajouter cette photo à l'album. Peut-être pourrais-tu préparer le petit déjeuner, pendant que je vais voir si je peux faire sortir le lion de sa tanière. » Harry acquiesça, et Hermione sortit de la pièce. Harry jeta un dernier regard à l'ensemble de la pièce.

 _Je ne te décevrai pas, Sirius._

 _Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, avec un faible bruit. Il alla vers les escaliers, mais un reflet de lumière sur quelque chose de brillant attira son attention. Il s'avança vers la porte en face de la chambre de Sirius. Sur la porte, il y avait une plaque, simple et dorée. Il était écrit :_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

Harry fixa la plaque. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

« Hermione, » cria-t-il à travers l'escalier. « Hermione, viens vite ! Et amène Ron aussi ! »

« Que se passe-t-il, » demanda-t-elle en jaillissant de l'escalier, tout en traînant Ron derrière elle.

« R.A.B… Je l'ai trouvé. »

« Dans la chambre de Sirius ? Je n'ai rien vu… »

Harry pointa la plaque.

« Oh Merlin, » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est le frère de Sirius ? »

« Il a été un Mangemort, » dit Harry, en les regardant tous les deux. « Sirius me l'a dit lorsque nous étions en train de regarder l'arbre généalogique familial. Il les a rejoints jeune, et a eu la frousse. Il a essayé de partir. Sirius pense qu'ils l'ont tué. »

« Mais, je croyais que Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de ses Horcruxes, » remarqua Ron, en essayant de chasser le sommeil en se massant vigoureusement les yeux.

« Non, il n'aurait rien dit à Regulus, mais cela colle, » renchérit Hermione. « Il a été désabusé par Voldemort. Du coup, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir découvert. En tant que Mangemort, il avait plus de chance de découvrir ce secret particulier. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que le médaillon peut être caché ici, » demanda Ron. « Et si nous entrons, est-ce que l'on pourrait au moins prendre le petit déjeuner en premier ? »

« Tu mangeras plus tard, Ron, » annonça Harry, en agrippant la poignée de la porte, pour la tirer d'un coup sec. La porte était fermée. Sans un mot, Hermione tapa sur la porte avec sa baguette, et le bruit distinctif d'une serrure qui se déverrouillait résonna dans le couloir. Les trois ensemble, leurs baguettes sorties, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. À cause des rideaux, la pièce était faiblement éclairée, le peu de lumière entrait par une minuscule fenêtre juste au-dessus du lit. Le vert émeraude et l'argent terne recouvraient tout dans la pièce, du lit aux murs. Tout comme les rideaux, l'ensemble des murs étaient recouverts de vieux articles de journaux jaunis, avec divers gros titres et des images de Marques des Ténèbres, de Mangemorts dans leur splendeur, et même quelques-unes avec Voldemort lui-même.

« Tous ont un rapport avec Voldemort, » remarqua Hermione, alors qu'elle avait rapidement parcouru chaque titre. « Il avait dû penser à les rejoindre dès Poudlard. » Harry commença à fouiller dans la commode. Cela lui semblait être un bon endroit pour dissimuler un truc. Ron s'agenouilla, et inspecta le dessous du lit avec la baguette allumée.

« _Accio_ _médaillon_ , » entonna Hermione, d'un air assez triomphant. Pourtant, rien ne vint, et son visage laissa apparaître la déception.

« C'était bien pensé, » l'encouragea Harry, tout en passant à l'armoire. « J'ai essayé la même chose dans la grotte avec Dumbledore. Je suis certain que Voldemort l'a enchanté contre les charmes d'attraction. »

« Comment va-t-on le trouver alors, » demanda Ron, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit, découragé, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Nous allons devoir le trouver à la main, » répondit Hermione. Donc, avec un Ron grommelant, les trois passèrent au peigne fin chaque mètre carré de la chambre pendant une heure. Aucun médaillon ne fut trouvé.

« Est-ce que l'on peut aller prendre le petit déjeuner, maintenant, » demanda un Ron maintenant très grincheux.

« Où peut-il l'avoir caché, » parla tout haut Hermione, comme si Ron n'avait rien dit.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry sans y penser. Et soudain, cela le frappa.

« Attendez, » cria-t-il. « Vous souvenez-vous de l'été que nous avons passé à nettoyer cette maison ? » La main d'Hermione essaya d'étouffer son cri, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle. « Je me souviens de toutes ces affreuses choses que nous avons sorties de la maison. L'horloge qui lançait des boules de feu, ou la robe qui avait essayé d'étrangler Ron. Il aurait pu mettre ces choses pour protéger la cachette du médaillon. Il y a des chances que nous soyons passés à côté, et… et… »

« On l'a eu, » dit-elle finalement. « Il y avait ce médaillon… celui que nous avons essayé d'ouvrir… celui que nous avons jeté. » Le désespoir frappa Harry.

« Donc, il est plus là, » termina Ron, sans y croire.

« Il a fini dans le sac aux ordures, comme tout le reste, » finit lentement Hermione, se laissant tomber elle aussi sur le lit, à côté de Ron, et faisant voler encore plus de poussière.

« Attendez, » dit soudain Harry. « Kreattur a chipé des tas de trucs, et les a gardés dans son placard. »

Sans attendre ses amis, Harry bondit de la pièce, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'en bas. Il fut si bruyant que le portrait de la mère de Sirius se réveilla, et elle commença à crier des insultes avec un bruit assourdissant.

 _«_ _Saletés ! Racailles ! Sang-Mêlés, traîtres à votre sang et Sang-de-Bourbe ! Déguerpissez de ma maison ! »_

 _Harry ignora_ _ses élucubrations, et se précipita dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione le suivaient de près. Ron claqua la porte de la cuisine. Harry atteignit la porte du placard de Kreattur, et arracha presque la porte de ses gonds. La vue était révoltante. De vieilles couvertures sales étaient empilées dans un coin pour former un lit. Ils ne virent aucune des babioles que Kreattur avait récupérées. Harry souleva les couvertures, refusant de voir la défaite. Ron se laissa tomber le long du mur._

« Nous l'avions, » dit faiblement Hermione, la défaite perçant dans ses yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas encore fini, » s'exclama Harry. Il monta la voix, et appela.

« KREATTUR ! »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Très bonne année à vous tous, amis lecteurs, et j'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera joie, bonheur et santé.

Voilà comme promis le chapitre suivant. Un chapitre relativement proche de l'histoire originale, mais avec quelques différences ici où là. Principalement concernant sa relation avec Hermione, mais on voit aussi apparaître les premiers effets de sa discussion avec Dumbledore (Harry qui se referme de nouveau comme une huître).

La suite est prévue pour dans 15 jours, et sera titrée : La Nature des Elfes de maison.

* * *

[1] Dédicace du Traducteur ( ;) ) à Lutter contre ça de Malowane — www dot fanfiction dot net/s/2552929/1/Lutter-contre-%C3%A7a (mettez un point à la place de 'dot')

[2] En anglais, le mot à mot donnait : fragile comme un morceau de verre. Le verre en soit est pourtant assez solide (vous saviez que c'était l'un des meilleurs matériaux contre les ondes de choc [souvenir de l'école d'ingé] ?). J'ai un moment hésité à comparer avec la rose des sables, avant de trouver la comparaison au cristal...

[3] Assez curieux, les décorations de Noël sont listées deux fois dans le texte (et c'est un ajout de Merlyn). Pourtant, on ne semble pas être à Noël, mais plutôt à l'anniversaire des un an d'Harry (aussi sur le fait qu'il puisse monter sur un balai, même si cela me paraît tôt pour un gamin d'un an, même un sorcier). Du coup, l'utilisation des décorations de Noël me paraît bizarre (j'aurais plus vu ici des décorations de fête pour l'anniversaire).

[4] Les anglais disent : regarde.

[5] Et, voilà ! Hermione, vraie Gryffondor dans sa plus grande splendeur… Rien à dire de plus.


	17. La Nature des Elfes de maison

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Allez, nous y voilà ! De nouveau une scène connue, avec normalement quelque chose de nouveau concernant la relation entre Harry et Kreattur. Comme toujours, j'apprécie ceux d'entres vous qui écrivent des reviews, pour donner leurs encouragements, tout autant que ceux qui formulent une critique constructive.

Juste un petit rappel pour ceux qui ont suivi depuis le début, cette histoire est prévue pour suivre le canon autant que possible. Donc, pour ceux qui recherchent une histoire prenant une tournure très divergente, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour vous. Oui, il y a aura des moments alternatifs, mais uniquement s'ils apportent un élément significatif au récit principal. L'histoire va commencer à dévier légèrement au fur et à mesure que la relation entre Harry et Hermione va grandir. En tout cas, j'espère que vous appréciez ma tentative de rester fidèle à la version originale, tout en ayant ajouté mes propres scoops à l'histoire. [1]

De plus, je voudrais ajouter que beaucoup d'entre vous pourraient se demander quel rôle au juste allait jouer ce bon vieux Rogue, maintenant que son rôle principal d'annoncer à Harry qu'il était un Horcrux a été court-circuité par votre serviteur. Il aura toujours un rôle important à jouer, un rôle qui ira complètement avec le plan de Dumbledore de le faire se rapprocher de Voldemort.

Pour ceux qui estiment que Ron a été très fortement mis de côté, je dois admettre qu'il a été effectivement mis un peu à l'écart. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il aura son moment de gloire avant que cette histoire ne soit finie. Ayant déjà avancé de ce côté-là, j'ai été surpris par moi-même, au point d'avoir eu à réévaluer un peu mon opinion à propos de Ron. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit inutile, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Et maintenant, sans plus de transitions, le chapitre suivant. Tout est à Rowling.

* Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas vu la dernière intervention de Fumseck. Il aura encore un rôle très important.

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-sept :** **L** **a Nature des Elfes de maison**

Avec un craquement bruyant, le vieux et grognon elfe de maison du Square Grimmauld apparut à la porte de la cuisine. La peau pale, avec de longues oreilles pointues et pendantes, Kreattur se dressait devant eux, le dos voûte et le regard dédaigneux.

« Le Maître a rappelé Kreattur dans la maison de ma Maîtresse, en compagnie du traître-à-son-sang envieux Weasley et de la je-sais-tout Sang-de-Bourbe — »

« Kreattur, tu n'appelleras jamais plus quelqu'un "traître-à-son-sang" ou "Sang-de-Bourbe", » ordonna Harry. Kreattur ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, et il s'agrippa la gorge, dans un effort visible pour obéir à l'ordre de son maître.

« Harry, dis-lui d'arrêter, » cria Hermione avec un léger blocage dans la voix.

« Kreattur, je t'ordonne de ne pas te punir, » ordonna de nouveau Harry. Kreattur fixa Harry, son visage montrait une grande perplexité. Mais après un long moment de considération, Kreattur baissa les mains, et il revint à son regard méprisant.

« Kreattur, il y a deux ans, nous avons trouvé un médaillon, un médaillon qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avons pu ouvrir. Il était orné d'un 'S'. Nous l'avons jeté. L'as tu récupéré ? Dis-moi ! » Kreattur se balança en avant et en arrière sur ses jambes, ses yeux montaient en l'air avant de se refocaliser sur eux.

« Kreattur, » avertit Harry.

« Oui, Kreattur a pris le médaillon, tout comme les gants de la Maîtresse et d'autres choses. »

« Où est-il maintenant ? » demanda Harry, incapable de cacher son impatience. Ron et Hermione eurent de nouveau un regard triomphant.

« Parti. »

« Que veux-tu dire, parti ? »

« Volé… dérobé au milieu de la nuit… des mains dégoûtantes qui ont touché les affaires de Maîtresse. »

« Qui, Kreattur, » demanda encore Harry, même s'il pensait avoir déjà trouvé la réponse.

« Mondingus Fletcher, » dit Kreattur, les yeux fermés et sa voix montant dans les aigus plus que la normale. « Les photos de Miss Bella et de Miss Cissy, les gants de ma Maîtresse, la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin, les verres et l'argenterie avec les armes de la famille, et… »

« Le médaillon. » termina Harry. Kreattur se jeta sur le sol, et attrapa le tisonnier à côté de la cheminée. Avant qu'Harry ou les autres ne puissent réagir, Kreattur commença à s'automutiler. Toujours allongé sur le sol, son corps se convulsait pendant qu'il poussait des cris.

« Le médaillon de Maître Regulus. Kreattur a mal agi. Kreattur a mal agi. Kreattur doit être puni. Kreattur a failli envers Maître Regulus. »

Harry se rapprocha pour ceinturer l'elfe. Ce dernier poussait des cris de plus en plus forts, et une petite flaque de sang s'était déjà répandue sous sa tête sur le sol de pierre. Harry arracha le tisonnier, l'elfe avait une prise d'une surprenante force, et il le lança au hasard dans le foyer de la cheminée. Puis Harry ceintura l'elfe avec tout son poids, clouant les deux bras de l'elfe au sol. Il hurla.

« Kreattur, arrête de bouger ! »

L'elfe se figea. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'elfe ne bougerait pas sans en avoir été autorisé, il se releva, et reprit son souffle. La courte lutte avait été plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Harry, il est toujours en train de saigner, » remarqua Hermione.

« Peux-tu le soigner, » demanda Harry. Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la coupure récente dans le cuir chevelu de l'elfe. Après une minute, la blessure s'était refermée, et d'un dernier geste de la baguette, Hermione nettoya le sang sur le sol de pierre.

« Tu devrais le laisser se relever, » rajouta-t-elle.

« Afin qu'il puisse encore se battre à mort ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste, » affirma-t-elle. Ses yeux lui dirent tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas énoncé tout haut.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Une fois qu'il sera libre, il ne sera plus lié à quiconque. Il pourra dire ce qu'il voudra à propos de l'Ordre. Beaucoup de monde pourrait être en danger à cause de ça. »

« Et si tu lui interdisais pour toujours de se faire du mal à lui même ? » Harry acquiesça.

« Kreattur, je t'interdis de te faire du mal à toi-même. » L'elfe de maison lui renvoya un regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il apprécie beaucoup cela, » observa Ron.

« Je m'en fiche qu'il aime cela ou pas, » rétorqua Harry. « Je veux juste une information. » Il se dressa au-dessus de Kreattur, luttant contre le dégoût et les pensées haineuses qui fusaient dans sa tête. Il lutta pour trouver en lui de l'empathie pour l'elfe, sachant pertinemment qu'une partie de la responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius se tenait devant les pieds de l'elfe. Alors que la haine moisissait dans son estomac, les mots maintenant lointains de Dumbledore retentirent dans sa tête. _Oui… il mérite la pitié… Kreattur n'est que_ _ce que les sorciers en ont fait._ Il leva les yeux vers le placard dans lequel Kreattur dormait, et il ressentit soudain comme une sensation familière : le placard. Il savait, à l'intérieur de lui, que Kreattur avait très certainement souffert, et avait vécu une vie difficile. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas justifier les actions de Kreattur cette nuit-là. Kreattur avait délibérément choisi de trahir Sirius. Il avait fait un choix. Il pensa à Dobby, et à la manière dont il avait volontairement saboté les plans de Malefoy afin de sauver la vie d'Harry, même s'il avait dû se punir lui-même ce faisant. Alors que Kreattur a fait exactement l'inverse. En effet, si on comparait avec Dobby, qui avait certainement était quotidiennement bien plus mal traité que Kreattur, les excuses apportées aux actions de Kreattur étaient au mieux désolantes. Il regarda encore une fois le placard, et secoua la tête. Si on suivait la logique de Dumbledore, lui aussi aurait dû être aussi agressif et torturé que la créature qui se trouvait à même le sol. Harry sentit ses poings se serrer, et la haine remuer encore une fois dans son estomac.

« Kreattur, je vais te laisser te relever, mais avant, je veux ta promesse que tu ne me mentiras plus jamais, ni à Hermione ou à Ron. Si nous te posons une question, tu y répondras sincèrement, sans rien laisser de côté, même pas le plus petit détail. Ceci est un ordre. M'as-tu compris ? » Le regard de Kreattur était maintenant au-delà du regard meurtrier, mais l'elfe acquiesça.

« Kreattur, relève-toi s'il te plaît. » Kreattur s'assit sur le sol et croisa les bras, se serrant le corps si serré comme s'il voulait se réchauffer.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est Mondingus qui a pris le médaillon, » demanda-t-il.

« Kreattur l'a vu, avec les bras pleins des trésors de Kreattur, dérobés dans la chambre de Kreattur. Kreattur a ordonné au voleur d'arrêter, mais le voleur n'a fait que rire sur le pauvre Kreattur. »

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu le médaillon de "Maître Regulus", » demanda Harry. « Dis-moi tout ce qui lie Regulus au médaillon. »

« Maître Regulus était un bon sorcier, au contraire de Maître Sirius qui s'est enfui, et qui a brisé le cœur de ma Maîtresse. Lorsque Maître Regulus a eu 16 ans, il a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa quête pour faire sortir les sorciers des ombres et leur faire diriger les Moldus. Il était si fier et si heureux de servir. » Les yeux de Kreattur devinrent distants pendant un moment. Ses oreilles se relevèrent légèrement, et ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une image de joie puérile apparut sur le visage du vieil elfe. Mais cela disparut aussi vite que cela était apparu, et la peau grise de son visage se plissa de nouveau.

« Un an après les avoir rejoints, Maître Regulus appela Kreattur. Le gentil Maître Regulus avait toujours aimé Kreattur… pas comme Maître Sirius. Maître Regulus a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe. Maître Regulus avait proposé Kreattur, et avait dit que c'était un honneur pour le Maître et pour Kreattur. Kreattur était fier de représenter la noble maison des Blacks et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maître Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de faire tout ce qu'ordonnerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis de rentrer à la maison. »

« Kreattur ne savait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il fasse, mais il l'accompagna jusqu'à une grotte au niveau de la mer. Dans la grotte, il y avait un grand espace, avec un grand lac, aussi noir que la nuit… »

« Il y avait aussi un bateau, » murmura Harry, les yeux écarquillés, et les poils de sa nuque dressés. Kreattur lui retourna un regard interloqué.

« Le Maître connaît cet endroit ? »

« J'ai été là-bas, » indiqua Harry. « Il y avait une île au milieu, c'est ça ? » Kreattur secoua la tête.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait venir l'île, » dit Kreattur avec de l'émerveillement dans la voix. « Il a conjuré un bassin… »

« Et il l'a rempli avec une potion verte, » termina Harry.

« Oui… » dit Kreattur. « Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait boire à Kreattur… » il entendait la brusque respiration d'Hermione, pendant que Ron avait l'air à la fois confus et horrifié. Harry s'écrivit une note mentale afin d'informer Ron au moins pour la grotte. Il réalisa aussi que Ron était tout à fait inconscient de la dangerosité de la recherche des Horcruxes.

« Kreattur a bu, et il a vu des choses terribles… toutes les choses que Kreattur avait faites… toutes les fois où Kreattur avait déçu sa pauvre Maîtresse… » L'elfe recommençait maintenant à se balancer en avant en arrière, pendant qu'il continuait son histoire. « Kreattur brûlait de l'intérieur. Kreattur a demandé à Maître Regulus de le sauver, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est moqué de Kreattur. Il se moquait de la douleur du pauvre Kreattur. Il a forcé Kreattur à boire toute la potion, et Kreattur se rappelle qu'il voulait alors mourir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a alors déposé le médaillon dans le bassin, et l'a rempli de nouveau de potion… et alors… il a laissé Kreattur seul sur l'île. »

« Tu as voulu essayer de boire l'eau du lac, » souffla Harry, tendant la main et la plaçant sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Kreattur a frissonné au contact de sa main, et lui adressa un regard de total dégoût, forçant Harry à retirer rapidement sa main.

« Kreattur avait soif, et il voulait calmer les brûlures de son estomac… » Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, se sentant pour la première fois désolé pour Kreattur, mais les larmes s'adressaient aussi à la révélation du niveau de souffrances que Dumbledore avait endurées à sa place.

« … Kreattur but l'eau du lac noir, mais les mains des morts sont sorties de l'eau, et ont emporté le pauvre Kreattur sous l'eau... »

« Comment as-tu réussi à partir, » demanda Harry, se souvenant lui aussi des mains froides des Inferi autour de son torse.

« Maître Regulus avait ordonné à Kreattur de revenir, » répéta l'elfe.

« Kreattur, je t'ordonne de me dire comment — »

« Il a transplané », indiqua Ron.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » répondit Harry. « Autrement, Dumbledore aurait… »

« La magie elfique n'est pas comme la nôtre, » expliqua Ron. « Regarde ce qui se passe à Pourquoi. Les Elfes peuvent transplaner en permanence, alors que c'est censé être impossible. »

« Il n'a jamais considéré qu'un elfe de maison pouvait avoir une magie que lui-même n'avait pas, » intervint Hermione.

« Kreattur doit toujours répondre aux convocations de son Maître. Kreattur doit suivre la plus haute règle. »

« Et donc, comment Regulus en a-t-il fini avec le vrai médaillon, » demanda Harry.

« Kreattur l'a emmené là-bas, » reprit Kreattur. « Maître Regulus était inquiet pour Kreattur… il a dit que Kreattur devait rester caché, et ne plus sortir de la maison. Un peu après, Maître Regulus est venu voir Kreattur, et Kreattur pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Il a demandé à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la grotte où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Et alors l'elfe éclata en sanglots sporadiques.

« Le M-Maître a fait emmener Kreattur d-de nouveau jusqu'à la grotte av-avec le lac noir. K-Kreattur a fait-fait venir le bateau, et le Maître l'a emprunté avec K-Kreattur jusqu'à l'île. Maître Re-Regulus a alors sorti un médaillon exactement co-comme celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait. Et il a dit-dit à K-Kreattur d'échanger les mé-médaillons lorsque le-le ba-bassin serait vi-vide… » Les pleurs de l'elfe se transformèrent en nausées.

« Il a ordonné… à Kreattur… de partir… de partir sans lui. Il a dit à Kreattur… de rentrer à la maison… de ne jamais dire à personne, pas même à la pauvre Maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… il a dit à Kreattur de détruire… le médaillon original. Et le Maître a bu la potion… et Kreattur a échangé le vrai et le faux médaillon… et il a regardé… » Harry ferma les yeux, alors que les derniers mots de Kreattur le percutaient.

« … il a regardé Maître Regulus se faire entraîner au fond de l'eau… » Hermione était en train de pleurer ouvertement maintenant. Elle s'approcha pour essayer de réconforter l'elfe, mais Kreattur ne laissa pas faire.

« Kreattur ne veut pas que la Sang-de-Bourbe le touche. » Hermione se recula, visiblement frustrée par le refus têtu de l'elfe pour du réconfort. La pitié momentanée d'Harry disparut, et il fut sur le point de rappeler à l'elfe ses ordres précédents, lorsque l'elfe se jeta de nouveau sur le sol. Ses mains formèrent des poings minuscules. Et juste au moment où Kreattur fut sur le point de se frapper de nouveau la tête pour sa transgression envers Hermione, son poing rencontra comme un mur invisible juste à 2 cm de sa tête. Et Kreattur devint alors hystérique, en tremblant pour essayer d'obéir à tous les récents ordres d'Harry.

« Harry, dis-lui d'arrêter, » cria Hermione. « Tu ne vois pas comme tout cela est mauvais, la façon dont ils doivent obéir. Arrête-le ! »

« Kreattur, arrête, » ordonna Harry, voulant ramener au calme l'être devant lui. Kreattur obéit, mais le regard meurtrier qu'il lui rendit se mêla avec son chagrin envers la perte du seul maître qu'il avait réellement apprécié.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été à même de détruire le médaillon, Kreattur, » demanda Harry.

« Kreattur a tout essayé, tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais rien n'a marché… Kreattur était sûr que s'il avait pu l'ouvrir, s'il avait réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur, alors Kreattur aurait pu le détruire. Des sorts puissants ont été jetés sur le médaillon… ils ont forcé Kreattur à penser à de terribles choses… tout comme la potion brûlante. Kreattur a essayé, il a échoué, s'est puni, et a essayé de nouveau. La pauvre Maîtresse était folle de chagrin, lorsque Maître Regulus n'est jamais revenu, mais Kreattur ne pouvait pas dire à la pauvre Maîtresse où il était allé… »

Son histoire terminée, Kreattur se décomposa complètement, et pleura dans ses mains ridées. Harry se secoua la tête, les pensées confuses. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste d'avoir autant de mépris pour Kreattur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait que la responsabilité de la mort de Sirius était partagée par plusieurs personnes. Voldemort, Dumbledore, à la fois Sirius et lui-même, Bellatrix et enfin Kreattur.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Kreattur, » finit par dire Harry, alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans une chaise à la table de la cuisine. « Voldemort t'a laissé mourir dans cette grotte, et ton maître a donné sa vie pour détruire le médaillon. Et après, tu as été parfaitement heureux de livrer Sirius à Voldemort, malgré le fait qu'il se battait pour la même chose. Tu étais heureux d'aller voir Narcissa et Bellatrix, qui t'auraient traité de façon bien pire que Sirius… »

« Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il pense comme ça, » intervint Hermione. « Il est loyal envers ceux qui sont gentils avec lui. Kreattur n'a aucune compréhension des guerres sorcières, mais il comprend la gentillesse et la haine. Et Sirius haïssait Kreattur. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » ajouta-t-elle, remarquant son regard indigné. « Tu sais que c'est vrai, même s'il avait des raisons de haïr Kreattur. Kreattur ne sait pas comment sont Bellatrix et Narcissa en réalité. Tout ce qu'il a vu, c'est leur gentillesse, et il n'a pas essayé de savoir si c'était sincère ou non. J'ai toujours dit que les sorciers allaient payer un jour pour la manière dont ils traitaient les elfes de maison. Voldemort l'a payé un jour, tout comme Sirius l'a fait. » Harry resta assis silencieusement, son regard passa vers Ron, qui regardait aussi d'un air troublé Kreattur. Une fois de plus, les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait une seule fois vu Kreattur comme un être capable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi réels que ceux d'un humain…_

Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, tout comme Dumbledore avant elle. Kreattur a très certainement été modelé et enfumé par la mentalité des Mangemorts et de la suprématie Sang-Pure. Mais Harry sentait qu'il avait aussi raison de penser que Kreattur était bien plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait que ce que les autres voulaient bien l'admettre. Il se souvint que Dumbledore avait dit que Kreattur était en train de rire, parfaitement conscient de ce qui attendait Sirius… il savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

« Tu as raison, Hermione, » commença Harry. « Kreattur peut très bien ne pas être concerné du tout par la guerre entre Voldemort et le reste du monde. Mais je pense aussi que tu lui donnes trop d'excuses. Kreattur connaît la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il m'a menti cette nuit-là. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était en train de rire lorsqu'il avait rapporté à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait fait. »

Hermione considéra Kreattur avec le regard plein de larmes.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le savait, Harry, » reprit Hermione, échouant misérablement à dissimuler son choc. « Tout elfe dans la position, et élevé de la même manière, aurait agi de façon similaire. »

« Non, c'est tout comme ce que tu as dit par le passé, Hermione, » contra Harry. « Ils méritent d'être considérés de la même manière que nous. Qu'en serait-il si cela avait été un humain à la place de Kreattur ? Si cela avait été Malefoy ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils ne seraient pas contraints par la même magie. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, » coupa Harry. « Il s'agit de savoir s'ils peuvent faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Et pour ce qui me concerne, ils sont parfaitement capables de faire la distinction. »

« Nomme-moi un elfe, Harry, un elfe qui ferait ce qui est juste parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de juste à faire, et pas simplement parce qu'il avait été traité horriblement. Nomme un elfe qui aurait eu la volonté d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de son maître, et qui aurait subi une punition pour avoir fait la bonne chose, alors qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre. »

« Dobby, » répondit simplement Harry. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma tout aussi vite.

« Et bah, Dobby n'est pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal, » intervint Ron, rompant le silence, les yeux toujours posés sur Kreattur. « Nous savons tous qu'il est un elfe bizarre, même parmi les autres elfes de maison. Il est le seul à avoir voulu être libre. »

« Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas exactement la même chose avec Dobby qu'avec Kreattur, » questionna Hermione. « Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Dobby a été très mal traité par ses maîtres. Et c'est pourquoi il s'est rapproché de toi, Harry. Et il t'est loyal parce que tu l'as libéré de ses horribles maîtres. »

« Cela pourrait être vrai maintenant, » répondit Harry. « Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Dobby m'est loyal parce que je l'ai libéré. Mais Dobby ne m'était pas loyal lorsqu'il est venu au début, pour me prévenir à propos de la chambre. Il ne m'avait jamais rencontré avant. Et il est venu pour me protéger. »

« Oui, je sais, » répliqua impatiemment Hermione. « Mais il est venu parce que — »

« – Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, » coupa Harry. « Tu as raison sur le fait que Dobby n'aimait certainement pas les Malefoys. Dobby était clairement en train de désobéir aux ordres lorsqu'il est venu me prévenir. Et il l'a fait malgré tout. Et il a été sévèrement puni pour cela. » Harry s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. « Lorsqu'il m'a expliqué pourquoi il était venu, il a dit que c'était pour me protéger… il a dit que j'étais… j'étais trop grand et trop bon pour être perdu… Il a dit qu'il devait me prévenir même s'il avait à se coincer les oreilles dans la porte du four [2]. »

« Harry… »

« Écoute, » reprit Harry, en continuant avant qu'Hermione ne puisse l'interrompre. Il se remit debout et commença à marcher en cercles. « Dobby a clairement fait la différence entre le bien et le mal. Si tu penses sincèrement que les elfes doivent être traités à égalité avec les sorciers, et je sais que tu le penses, et je suis même d'accord avec toi, alors tu dois juger Kreattur comme si tu jugeais un sorcier. Si Kreattur était un sorcier, alors comment le regarderais-tu maintenant ? »

« Je — »

« C'est comme l'excuse de Pettigrew pour livrer mes parents à Voldemort, parce qu'il était effrayé, plutôt intéressant en fait, par la manière dont il aurait été traité par Voldemort s'il avait refusé de les trahir. Je suis désolé pour Kreattur, Hermione. Vraiment. Et en fait, je peux probablement mieux comprendre Kreattur que vous, et mieux que Sirius ou Dumbledore ont pu le faire. » Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent à nouveau de larmes fraîches lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que Harry essayait de dire.

« Kreattur et moi avons vécu dans des environnements similaires, » expliqua Harry en tournant les yeux vers Kreattur, qui le regardait maintenant avec de la curiosité dans ses yeux gonflés. « Nous étions en manque d'affection, nous avions un placard comme chambre, et oui, nous étions traités comme des esclaves, punis pour la moindre incartade. Mais cela n'excuse pas ses actions, pas plus que cela n'excuse sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius. Tout le désir de Dumbledore de me cacher la vérité dans l'intérêt de mon bonheur n'excuse pas sa propre part dans la mort de Sirius. On peut dire la même chose pour moi. Nous connaissons tous la différence, n'est-ce pas Kreattur ? » La lèvre de Kreattur trembla.

« Kreattur savait ce qu'il faisait, » reconnut lentement l'elfe. « Kreattur n'aimait pas Maître Sirius, tout comme la pauvre Maîtresse de Kreattur n'aimait pas Maître Sirius. Maître Sirius n'était pas gentil avec Kreattur… pas comme Maître Regulus… Kreattur n'a pas été triste de le voir partir. »

« Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il n'a pas trahi Sirius, tout comme je ne peux pas justifier que ses mauvais traitements passés puissent l'exonérer d'avoir fait ce choix », dit Harry. « Lorsque la guerre sera finie, je vais le libérer, et s'il le souhaite, il pourra aller chez celui qu'il voudra servir. »

« Il ne connaît rien d'autre que la cruauté de la part des sorciers, Harry, » répondit Hermione. « Tu pourrais lui montrer autre chose… l'aider à voir la différence. Une fois qu'il sera libre, il ira chez les Malefoys, et il souffrira, tout comme Dobby. »

« Mais ce sera son choix, » répliqua Harry en regardant Kreattur. « Je ne peux pas le garder, Hermione. Je ne peux pas prétendre que rien ne s'est passé. » Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre. Il avait besoin que tous les deux comprennent.

« Personne ne te le demande, » dit Ron.

« C'est exactement ce que vous me demandez de faire, » continua Harry, regardant chacun d'entre eux à son tour. « Comment pourrai-je le traiter gentiment, en gardant tout ça dans le fond de mon esprit ? Sirius était la seule famille qu'il me restait, Ron. Comment l'aurais-tu traité si cela avait été ton père à la place de Sirius ? »

« Je —, » bégaya Ron pendant un moment. « Vu comme ça, je crois que je comprends ton point de vue. » Hermione aussi avait l'air surprise tout en semblant arriver à la même conclusion.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » finit-elle par dire en regardant ses pieds. « J'aimerais croire que j'aurais pu être aimable avec Kreattur si les rôles avaient été inversés. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir perdu ses parents, pas de la façon dont tu les as perdus, ou de la façon dont tu as perdu Sirius. Et quand j'y pense, de la même façon aussi que tu as perdu Dumbledore. Chacun d'entre eux a été envoyé vers la mort par la trahison d'une personne en qui ils avaient confiance, faisant partie de leur cercle proche. Je ne suis qu'une idiote idéaliste. »

« Non, Hermione, tu ne l'es pas, » affirma Harry, en l'enlaçant avec un bras. « Tu as raison à propos des traitements que les elfes ont reçus. Et tu as aussi raison sur le fait qu'ils doivent être libérés. Mais la liberté signifie aussi qu'ils vont avoir des choix à faire, et qu'ils doivent subir les conséquences de leur choix. La seule chose réellement gentille que je peux faire pour Kreattur est de lui rendre sa liberté. » Harry relâcha Hermione, et s'agenouilla au niveau de Kreattur. L'elfe le regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et juraient avec sa peau gris pâle et ridée.

« Kreattur, si tu avais le choix, si tu pouvais avoir un autre maître que moi, qui choisirais-tu ? » Kreattur considéra son maître pendant un moment, sa tête se penchant légèrement sur le côté.

« Kreattur préférerait Maîtresse Cissy ou Maîtresse Bella, oui… »

« Alors je vais faire un marché avec toi, Kreattur, » reprit Harry. « Je vais te libérer de mon service lorsque Voldemort sera vaincu, et à condition que tu suives les règles suivantes jusque là. Premièrement, tu ne trahiras jamais plus le moindre membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, moi-même, Hermione ou Ron, ou même n'importe qui qui s'opposerait à Voldemort. Enfin, je veux que tu ailles à la recherche de Mondingus Fletcher, et que tu le ramènes ici. Es-tu d'accord ? »

« Le Maître autorisera Kreattur à servir le maître de son choix une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu, et Kreattur promet qu'il ne trahira personne qui s'oppose au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Kreattur doit ramener au maître le voleur qui a volé les affaires de sa pauvre Maîtresse, » répéta l'elfe.

« Oui, » confirma Harry.

« Kreattur fera comme le Maître le demande. »

« Kreattur, lorsque Voldemort sera vaincu, je te donne ma permission de servir le maître de ton choix. À ce moment-là, tu ne seras plus lié à moi. »

« Le Maître devra alors présenter à Kreattur un vêtement, pour le congédier correctement, » indiqua Kreattur. Harry avait oublié ce prérequis, et il commença à paniquer en se tournant les méninges.

« Kreattur, si je t'ordonnais de prendre un vêtement après la défaite de Voldemort ? Serait-ce la même chose, ou ai-je besoin d'être présent physiquement pour te donner le vêtement ? » Kreattur fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux allèrent et vinrent pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la logique de la requête.

« Si Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de prendre un vêtement parce que son maître avait l'intention de le libérer, alors non, le Maître n'a pas besoin d'être présent pour lui remettre le vêtement lui-même. »

« D'accord donc, » reprit Harry soulagé. « Kreattur, lorsque Voldemort sera vaincu, je t'ordonne de prendre pour toi un vêtement, tout en étant conscient qu'il est dans mon intention de te libérer de mon service et que tu seras libre de servir le maître de ton choix. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« Kreattur a compris, » acquiesça l'elfe, sincèrement heureux. « Kreattur fera comme le maître l'ordonne. »

« Bien, » dit Harry. Il capta le regard d'Hermione, et hocha de la tête. « Kreattur, lorsque tu seras remis, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller chercher Mondingus Fletcher et le ramener ici ? »

« Kreattur fera comme le Maître l'ordonne. » Et avec un pop bruyant, l'elfe transplana.

« Je pense que tu as fait la bonne chose, Harry, » dit Hermione avec un sourire. « Merci d'avoir été gentil avec lui. » Harry acquiesça.

Alors, l'estomac de Ron émit un gargouillement bruyant.

« Est-ce que l'on peut aller petit-déjeuner maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. Et pour la première fois depuis les dernières 24 heures, le trio éclata en un fou rire incontrôlé. Harry s'occupa de la cuisinière, Ron s'assit à la table, jouant distraitement avec le Déluminateur, pendant qu'Hermione mettait la table, puis s'asseyait avec un livre ouvert. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant, c'était d'attendre le retour de Kreattur.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Salut à tous,

Une petite réflexion pour commencer, que m'inspire ce chapitre. Vous connaissez l'expression « l'histoire est toujours écrite par les vainqueurs » ? C'est un peu ce que m'inspire la comparaison faite par Harry entre Kreattur et Dobby. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord. Kreattur n'a pas fait l'opposé, mais, au contraire, exactement comme Dobby : les deux étaient mal traités, et ont trahi leur maître, pour des raisons qui devaient leur paraître justifiées à leurs yeux. Dobby parce que Lucius voulait faire du mal à Harry, et Kreattur parce que Sirius lui faisait du mal, et il aurait eu une meilleure vie après de Narcissa. Pour moi, les deux ont fait exactement la même chose. La différence n'est que du côté de la morale (on sauve une vie d'un côté, et on en condamne une de l'autre). Et là, on voit apparaître le biais : lorsque quelqu'un trahit pour le bénéfice des héros, alors la personne est elle-même un héros. Et à l'inverse la personne n'est qu'un traître… Tout dépend du point de vue que l'on prend… Car, souvent l'aspect moral est écrit par le côté que l'on suit.

C'est un peu la même chose si on reprend l'histoire française sous la 2e guerre, ou si on prend les problèmes plus actuels en Israël. Pour les Allemands, les résistants étaient des terroristes, alors qu'ils sont pour nous des résistants… Et je dirais que c'est un peu pareil pour les attentats suicides. Terroristes pour ceux contre qui l'attentat est perpétré, et héros pour le camp opposé. Et c'est tout le problème de la situation de nos jours…

Bon, je ferme cette parenthèse.

En tout cas, c'est une manière bien originale de traiter Kreattur, et surtout d'approfondir son caractère, bien plus que dans le canon. Assez astucieux aussi que de montrer comment la règle forcée par la magie que les elfes doivent obéir à tous les ordres peut conduire à des situations absurdes (Kreattur ne peut ni insulter les gens, ni se faire mal, et doit se fait mal s'il désobéit à un ordre…)

Au moins, Merlyn va développer une relation entre Kreattur et Harry bien différente du canon.

Comme d'habitude, la suite sera postée dans deux semaines. « Là où les Loups-garou ont peur d'aller »

* * *

[1] Je ne sais pas trop l'objet de toute cette introduction. Merlyn n'a jamais caché ce qu'il a expliqué ici, et ce, depuis le premier chapitre. Je ne suis pas allé voir, mais il a du recevoir des reviews lui demandant d'aller plus loin dans la version alternative de l'histoire.

[2] Citation de la Chambre des Secrets, et traduite telle quelle.


	18. Là où les Loups-garou ont peur d'aller

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Très bien, on va avancer un peu. Vous allez voir que ce chapitre concentre beaucoup d'informations que Rowling avait réparties sur plusieurs chapitres. J'espère avoir amené une nouvelle perspective sur cela et sur la manière dont ces informations avaient été amenées au trio.

Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai pu travailler sur plusieurs chapitres ces derniers temps, du coup je peux promettre que vous aurez au moins deux chapitres de plus ce mois-ci. De plus, je suis pratiquement prêt à publier l'autre histoire que j'ai dans les cartons. J'ai décidé de commencer cette nouvelle histoire lors de la 3e année d'Harry. J'en parlerai un peu plus tard, mais cette histoire ira de la 3e à la 7e année. Ce sera un gros projet, mais je suis très motivé pour lui aussi. [1]

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le retard, j'ai été occupé à la maison avec une femme plutôt très enceinte. Mais les choses sont en train de se calmer, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire. :)

Comme toujours, tout appartient à Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-Huit :** **L** **à où les Loups-garou ont peur d'aller**

« Harry, calme-toi. Marcher en rond dans le salon ne fera pas revenir Kreattur plus rapidement, » intervint Hermione, le troisième soir après le départ de Kreattur, levant juste les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle était alors vautrée sur le canapé, le dos relevé par plusieurs coussins, et ses jambes pliées lui permettaient de poser son livre sur ses cuisses.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, » râla Harry, se laissant tomber dans une chaise à côté d'elle. « J'ai juste supposé que, vu qu'il pouvait s'échapper d'une grotte pleine d'Inferi, suivre la trace de Mondingus ne devrait pas être très difficile. »

« Nous ne savons pas où se cache Fletcher, Harry. Le trouver va prendre du temps, » rajouta Hermione en fermant son livre. « Et il doit aussi faire attention. Il ne peut pas lui mettre le grappin dessus au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, non ? Pas avec les Mangemorts qui rôdent. »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit Harry avec une voix qui se dégonflait. « J'en ai juste marre d'être enfermé ici, avec aucune solution. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. »

« Ce ne sera pas comme nos autres aventures, tu sais. Cela va prendre du temps. »

« J'espère que Ron va rentrer bientôt, » remarqua Harry, les yeux se tournant vers le hall d'entrée. « Il est déjà parti depuis quelques heures. »

« Ça ira, » affirma Hermione. « Il a transplané directement au Terrier. Il avait la cape, et tu lui as donné un morceau de parchemin, c'est ça ? » Harry hocha de la tête. Le plan était de donner le parchemin contenant l'adresse du Square Grimmauld à Mr Weasley, afin qu'il puisse suivre Ron jusqu'ici, et ainsi donner des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Cela leur donnerait aussi un contact avec l'Ordre.

« Donc, tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est attendre, » conclut Hermione. Elle ouvrit de nouveau _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ , et recommença à lire.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans ce livre, » demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Hermione secoua la tête, et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Non, » dit-elle un peu déçue. « Pour ce que je peux en dire, ce n'est rien de plus que des contes chargés de morale pour les enfants. _Le sorcier au cœur velu_ pourrait avoir un lien avec les Horcruxes. Le sorcier considère l'acte de tomber amoureux comme une faiblesse. Donc il s'est donc arraché son cœur, et l'a enfermé. Mais, jusqu'à présent, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore m'a donné ce livre pour nous aider, mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée y trouver. »

« Tu y arriveras, » dit sincèrement Harry. « Tu y arrives toujours. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire, avant de tourner une page. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis en silence, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer Hermione pendant qu'elle lisait. Durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard, elle avait toujours semblé être plus à son aise lorsqu'elle était en train de lire un livre. Et ce n'était pas différent de maintenant. Cela donna à Harry un petit peu de réconfort, de savoir qu'au moins une chose dans la vie d'Hermione n'avait pas été entraînée par tous les bouleversements. Il la regarda alors qu'elle poussa de nouveau sur le côté une mèche rebelle de cheveux qui lui gênait la vision et qu'elle essaya de la coincer derrière son oreille. Il la regarda encore pendant plusieurs minutes, et il sentait son propre malaise se dissiper, et avec lui, les lourdes pensées à propos des actions de Kreattur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer à la regarder comme il le faisait, mais chaque essai pour détourner son regard dans une autre direction échoua, et son regard retournait obstinément se focaliser sur son visage, et sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient subrepticement.

« Harry, tu es en train de me fixer, » dit soudain Hermione, en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose en tête ? » Harry détourna rapidement son regard vers le sol, et secoua la tête.

« Harry, je sais quand tu tentes d'éviter de répondre, » continua-t-elle, fermant son livre. Elle se remit en position assise, mais laissa son dos reposer sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« C'est juste que… eh bien, c'est absurde, » essaya Harry, sans savoir exactement quoi dire.

« Et bien, dis-moi, » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Je te dirai si c'est absurde ou pas. »

« Je suis en train de me dire, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Je suis juste heureux de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Toi par exemple, » expliqua-t-il. « Allongée sur le canapé, avec un livre ouvert, et étudiant. Et… tu avais l'air paisible. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais revenu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je suis juste heureux de savoir qu'une chose dans ta vie est restée pareille. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas du tout absurde, » dit-elle, tout en changeant de position pour se rapprocher d'Harry. « C'est même un peu adorable. » Il fut surpris de voir combien son sourire rayonnait à cet instant.

« Peut-être, » dit Harry en haussant des épaules. « J'imagine que je me suis juste senti un peu coupable de savoir que tu ne seras pas Préfette en Chef cette année. Personne d'autre ne le mérite plus que toi. Te voir tranquille comme ça maintenant, cela m'a fait sentir comme si tu n'avais pas tout perdu. Et je me sens coupable de ça, de me sentir réconforté pour avoir eu cette pensée. »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à penser comme cela, Harry, » reprit Hermione, son sourire diminuant un peu. « J'ai l'intention d'y retourner lorsque tout sera fini, et n'imagine même pas que j'irai sans vous traîner tous les deux, toi et Ron, derrière moi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai y retourner, Hermione, » dit calmement Harry. « Arrives-tu à imaginer ce que cela sera pour moi ? Je n'aurais pas un instant de calme. »

« Je ferai en sorte que tu sois au calme, » affirma-t-elle. « Je ne pourrais pas y retourner sans toi, Harry. Promets-moi que tu iras avec moi ? » Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir rompre une promesse avant la fin. Et il ne voulait pas en rompre une deuxième.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins y réfléchir ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Mais sache que je n'accepterai pas un non comme réponse. »

« Assez équitable, » conclut Harry, ravi du sursis, mais en même temps se sentant coupable. Cela ne lui avait jamais semblé correct de lui dissimuler quelque chose. Mais en fait, il commençait à comprendre Dumbledore. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il devait mourir pour que Voldemort puisse être à la fin vaincu ?

« Est-ce que tu as déjà lu un de ces contes, Harry, » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis comme toi, Hermione. J'ai été élevé parmi les Moldus. »

« Question rhétorique, Harry. » Elle tapota la place le canapé, juste à côté d'elle. « Viens, nous pouvons lire le suivant côte à côte. De plus, peut-être que deux paires d'yeux arriveront à percer ce que Dumbledore voulait que l'on trouve. » Harry douta très fort qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à trouver, mais il acquiesça et s'assit à ses côtés. Le livre était petit, usagé et avec une couverture en cuir. Hermione rouvrit le livre, et le plaça entre eux deux.

« Lesquels as-tu déjà lus, » demanda Harry.

« Je les ai tous lus au moins une fois, » répondit Hermione, pendant qu'elle tournait rapidement un certain nombre de pages. « _Babbitty Lapina_ , _la marmite sauteuse_ et _La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune_ peuvent être laissés de côté, je pense. Aucun d'entre eux n'apporte la moindre chose de plus que ce qu'ils sont, des contes pour enfants avec une morale. _Le sorcier au cœur velu_ , comme je t'ai déjà indiqué, a des ressemblances avec Voldemort et ses Horcruxes, mais le but de cette histoire est de montrer que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, mais qu'il est l'essence même de l'humanité [2]. Ce qui nous laisse en fait qu'une seule histoire : _Le conte des Trois frères_. » Harry remarqua le ton de sa voix à la fin du résumé.

« J'ai l'impression que tu penses que la dernière histoire est encore plus excentrique que les précédentes. »

« C'est la sorte de chose que Luna et son père penseraient être basés sur des faits réels, » s'expliqua-t-elle. « Là aussi, comme pour le conte sur le Sorcier, le but final est de surpasser la mort. Du coup, je ne peux pas non plus nier que cette histoire a des similarités avec le but de Voldemort. »

« Bon, jetons-y un œil, » dit Harry. Hermione lut le conte à voix haute, et Harry suivit sa lecture. À un moment ou deux, il sentit son attention dériver momentanément, ses yeux glissant des mots de la page jusqu'à la peau douce des mains d'Hermione, alors qu'elle tournait une page. Il se surprit à jeter des coups d'œil à son visage. Il y vit encore la même mèche rebelle, qu'Hermione semblait devoir perpétuellement recoincer derrière son oreille sans même y penser. Le plus notable de tout çà était le retour de son sentiment de réconfort.

« Et voilà, » termina Hermione, l'histoire achevée. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » [3]

« Difficile de croire que de tels objets magiques puissent exister, » remarqua Harry. « Une baguette imbattable ? Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aimerais pas en avoir une… »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi perplexe de ma vie, Harry, » rajouta Hermione en fermant le livre. « Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait que l'on trouve, au juste. »

« Il se pourrait que cela ne devienne évident que lorsque le temps sera venu, » proposa Harry. « Il m'a dit la même chose pour le Vif. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas te le dire directement ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry, secouant la tête. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il était tout aussi frustré par le manque d'indications que le directeur lui avait laissé. « On a vraiment manqué de temps dans la mémoire. Mais Dumbledore a toujours été comme ça. C'était son côté professeur. Il a toujours voulu que je trouve les choses par moi-même. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas un devoir de classe. On parle de ta vie là, notre vie est en jeu. Il y a quelque chose que nous ne comprenons pas bien… »

« Je sais. Nous y arriverons… C'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tombé avant. Tu feras en sorte que nous comprenions… »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Une douleur soudaine lui vrilla le front. Il leva instinctivement la main, appuyant sur sa cicatrice, et il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

* * *

« Gregorovitch, » prononça-t-il, baissant les yeux vers la femme terrorisée. Elle commença à parler rapidement dans son allemand natif. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ces fadaises.

« Je veux Gregorovitch. » La femme pleura et secoua la tête.

« Je connais pas lui, » supplia-t-elle. « Lui pas vivre ici ! »

Il leva la baguette.

« Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort. Où est-il ? »

« Je sais pas, je sais pas ! »

Il pointa sa baguette vers la pitoyable forme devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas sage de tester la patience de Voldemort. Réponds-moi, et je pourrais t'épargner. Où est Gregorovitch ? » Il leva les yeux pour voir entrer en courant deux jeunes enfants. Il sentit l'excitation lui courir dans les veines, tout en regardant tout à tour les deux enfants. La mère se précipita entre eux, les bras tendus dans une tentative pour les protéger. Il formula l'incantation, et il y eut un flash de lumière verte…

* * *

« Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Le visage d'Hermione était au-dessus de lui, à peine à quelques centimètres. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, et que sa tête reposait là où Hermione était assise juste avant. Alors que la pièce revenait dans son champ de vision, il découvrit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ron était derrière le canapé, les regardant tous les deux. Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin étaient debout derrière, tenant les dossiers des chaises derrière Hermione. Ils avaient tous les deux des regards inquiets.

« Qu'as-tu vu Harry, » demanda Hermione.

« Ce n'était rien, » dit rapidement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, » le menaça Hermione. « Je sais que tu as vu quelque chose. Qu'essaie-t-il de faire encore ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, d'un ton démoralisé. « C'était différent cette fois-ci. C'était une vision passive. Cela n'était pas arrivé du tout l'année passée, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela recommence maintenant. »

« Tu dois fermer ton esprit, Harry, » affirma-t-elle. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment, Hermione. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu un bon professeur, tu sais. »

« Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver un livre sur l'Occlumencie ici, dans la librairie, » intervint Remus. « Même si je crois que Dumbledore estimait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'essaierait plus d'accéder à nouveau à ton esprit après les évènements du Département des Mystères. »

« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, » coupa Hermione. Harry acquiesça, et la remercia silencieusement avant de se redresser.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, Remus, » dit Harry.

« Déçu, » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu l'as désigné comme le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' et non pas… [4] »

« Non, » coupa Remus. « Ne dis pas le nom. Je pense que c'est bon malgré tout ici, puisque la maison est sous Fidelus [5], mais tu dois perdre cette habitude.

« Mais pourquoi, » demanda Harry.

« Le nom a été ensorcelé, » expliqua Arthur. « Le Ministère a mis une trace dessus. Certainement sous l'ordre direct de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils peuvent instantanément traquer quiconque utilise ce nom. » Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Donc, c'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont suivis, » indiqua Hermione. « Et c'est probablement pour cela qu'il y a des Mangemorts à l'extérieur. Ils savent que quelqu'un dans cette zone utilise le nom, mais grâce au charme de Fidelus, ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver. »

« Vous avez été suivis, » demanda Remus.

« Oui, la nuit de l'attaque, » expliqua Ron. « Nous étions en train d'attendre dans un café qu'Harry reprenne sa forme originale, lorsque deux Mangemorts, Rowle et Dolohov, sont entrés dans le café. Si Harry n'avait pas repéré leurs baguettes, ils nous seraient tombés dessus sans que nous ne puissions réagir. »

« Tout s'explique, » dit Hermione. « Quel meilleur moyen de traquer les membres de l'Ordre, ou ceux qui veulent le combattre ? Nous sommes les plus potentiellement amenés à utiliser ce nom. »

« Précisément, » confirma Arthur. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps pour revenir ? »

« Nous avons dû faire attention, parce que nous sommes surveillés en continu, » expliqua Arthur. « Il y avait aussi une paire de Mangemorts dehors. Des nouvelles recrues, à en juger leur faible capacité à se dissimuler. Nous avons pris la liberté de leur jeter un sortilège de Confusion, et nous les avons envoyés vers un autre endroit. »

« Une chose de moins à s'occuper, merci, » dit Harry.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question initiale, Harry » interrompit Hermione, un regard soupçonneux.

« Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, » admit Harry. « Il n'était cependant pas en Angleterre. Il était avec une femme qui parlait l'allemand, je pense. Il n'arrêtait pas de demander des infos sur Gregorovitch. Elle ne savait pas où il était… Il y avait des enfants aussi… » Personne n'eut besoin qu'Harry ne termine.

« Donc, il en a après des fabricants de baguettes, » dit Remus en bisant le silence.

« Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui en aurait-il après des fabricants de baguettes ? » demanda Ron. « N'ont-ils pas déjà capturé Ollivander ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, pour le moment, qu'il a été capturé, » indiqua Remus. « Mais il est absent maintenant depuis un temps non négligeable. »

« C'est parce que nos baguettes sont jumelles, » supposa Harry. « Il a dû prendre celle de Malefoy la nuit où nous avons quitté la maison des Dursleys. Cela ne lui a pas trop réussi, et peut-être est-il en train de se faire faire une nouvelle baguette par Ollivander ou par Gregorovitch. »

« Vos baguettes sont jumelles, » demanda Remus, montrant son premier regard curieux de la soirée.

« Oui », dit Harry. « Ollivander me l'a dit lorsqu'elle m'a choisi. Nous partageons les plumes du même Phoenix. Fumseck, comme Dumbledore m'a expliqué. »

« Je vois, » dit Remus. « Elles ne fonctionnent pas correctement lorsque leurs propriétaires s'affrontent, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est de cette manière que Dumbledore l'a expliqué. »

« Nous allons donc utiliser l'Ordre pour effectuer une surveillance des autres fabricants de baguettes connus, » indiqua Arthur. « Une information anonyme, bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, » demanda Harry, regardant à la fois Arthur et Remus.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas te mentir. Sans l'avertissement de Kingsley, nous nous en serions bien plus mal sorti après votre départ, » commença Remus. « Un mélange de Mangemorts et de gars du Ministère, mais du point de vue des intentions et des objectifs, ce sont les mêmes maintenant. »

« Et Scrimgeour, » demanda Harry, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Parti, » dit tristement Arthur. « Durement torturé, à en croire les bruits venant du bureau avant que tout ne soit fini. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, Tu-Sais-Qui y a assisté personnellement. Il cherchait des informations à ton sujet, Harry. Et si c'est le cas, Scrimgeour ne t'a pas vendu. »

Harry n'aurait pas pu affirmer qu'il aimait bien Scrimgeour. Malgré tout, il ressentit une vague de gratitude envers le Ministre maintenant décédé. Au final, il avait été un Auror jusqu'au bout.

« Il a été interrogé pendant des heures, » continua Arthur. « Rien de surprenant, figure-toi, ils ne cachaient pas du tout ce après quoi ils étaient. » Arthur fixa Harry du regard.

« Mais malgré tout, ils ne peuvent pas avoir été aussi directs, même après la prise de contrôle du Ministère par les laquais de Voldemort, » dit Hermione. « Je veux dire, les gens n'auraient-ils pas trouvé au minimum tout cela étrange ? »

« Et bien, » dit Remus, sortant une copie pliée de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il hésita un peu, avant de la tendre à Harry. « Voici le pourquoi la plupart des gens ne se posent pas de questions. »

Harry prit le journal, l'ouvrit, et fut immédiatement frappé par le gros titre. Une grande photo de lui-même remplissait la page, et des mots flashaient au-dessus :

 **Recherché pour interrogatoire : suspect dans la mort d'Albus Dumbledore**

Harry sentit son estomac se remplir de bile, et il s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il jeta le journal sur la table du salon. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, et plaça brièvement sa main sur la sienne, avant d'attraper le journal et de le lire.

« C'est scandaleux, » grogna-t-elle, jetant aussi le journal. « Est-ce que les gens sont vraiment aussi stupides et crédules ? _Avec_ _des précédents connus de fabrication d'histoires afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui, tout ceci combiné avec une santé mentale instable causée par des évènements tragiques au cours de sa vie, la véracité du témoignage d'Harry Potter concernant la mort du Directeur pourrait être remise en cause. À la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, nous pensons que son témoignage doit être considéré avec prudence par nos lecteurs_ … Harry et Dumbledore n'avaient-ils pas déjà été disculpés précédemment ? Est-ce que la population sorcière a vraiment la mémoire aussi courte ? Harry aimait Dumbledore… »

« C'est fou, » dit Ron en secouant la tête.

« On sait, Hermione, » dit Arthur. « La transition a été faite en douceur, et presque en secret. La plupart ne sont même pas au courant que le Ministère a été infiltré et a complètement été renversé de l'intérieur. »

« C'est vrai, » reprit Remus, « Pour le public, Rufus a remis sa démission, et a été remplacé par Pius Thicknesse. Nous avons d'abord pensé qu'il était sous Imperius, mais nous avons maintenant des éléments qui suggèrent qu'il agit complètement de son propre chef. »

« Même ainsi, tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, » continua Remus. « Il y a des murmures, aussi bien dans qu'en dehors du Ministère, mais cela ne compte pas. Le problème, c'est que ce ne sont que des murmures. Tout le monde est trop effrayé pour en parler ouvertement, car ils ne savent pas en qui avoir confiance. Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas été aussi loin la dernière fois. Et nous savons tous pourquoi. »

« Dumbledore, » termina Harry, la voix à peine audible, et se sentant nauséeux.

« C'est brillant de simplicité, » indiqua Arthur. « Ils te font porter le blâme — Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, le symbole évident et le point de ralliement de la résistance en l'absence de Dumbledore. Il est en train de semer le doute et la peur parmi ceux qui t'auraient normalement défendu. »

« Et cela va s'empirer, je crains, » dit Remus, en montrant le journal maintenant froissé à côté d'Hermione. « Page deux. » Hermione reprit le journal et ouvrit la page en question. Après quelques instants à regarder ses yeux aller et venir, et son visage grimacer de manière déplaisante, Harry fut certain que les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes.

 _« Dans une action audacieuse, le Ministère cherche à comprendre comment ceux qui sont appelés les 'Nés-Moldus' ont pu acquérir leurs capacités magiques. Des recherches menées au sein du Département des Mystères ont révélé que la magie ne peut que passer de personne en personne au moment de l'union de deux sorciers. On peut par conséquent en déduire que si un Né-Moldu appartient à une famille n'ayant aucun ancêtre sorcier, il ne peut avoir obtenu ses capacités magiques que par le vol ou par la force. La manière exacte par laquelle ce phénomène peut être accompli fait toujours l'objet de recherches approfondies. »_

Hermione grogna tout en écartant de nouveau le papier avec un geste brusque, déchirant une partie de la page. « _Le Ministère a invité chaque Né-Moldu à se présenter d'eux-mêmes pour une évaluation dans une nouvelle commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus_. » Le groupe resta silencieux pendant un moment

« Cela ne peut pas arriver, » dit Ron. « Je veux dire, comment sont-ils censés pouvoir voler la magie ? C'est complètement fou. Si la magie pouvait être volée, alors pourquoi les Cracmols ne pourraient-ils pas faire de même ? »

« C'est en train d'arriver, Ron, » indiqua Arthur. « Je les ai vus venir au Ministère. Et ce n'était pas une vision réjouissante. » Ron regarda Hermione.

« Papa, est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas jurer que Hermione fait partie de notre famille ? Je dirai à tout le monde qu'Hermione est ma cousine… »

« Merci, Ron, mais il n'y a pas de lien… »

« Ce sera facile, » continua Ron, sans se laisser décourager. « Je vais t'apprendre notre arbre généalogique, de manière à ce que tu puisses répondre à n'importe quelle question qu'on te posera. »

« Ron, tu es en train d'oublier quelque chose de très important, » coupa Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux des amis connus d'Harry Potter, » expliqua Remus avec un faible sourire. « Même si la commission croyait qu'Hermione faisait partie de ta famille, cela ne changerait rien. Ils ne sont de toute manière pas intéressés par la préservation des Nés-Moldus. C'est juste un fanion rouge pour conduire les gens à se retourner contre eux. Et cela marche. Les Nés-Moldus sont dénoncés à un taux alarmant. »

« Et comme Remus l'a indiqué, » intervint Arthur, « Hermione, tout comme toi, êtes des amis connus d'Harry. Tous ceux qui sont associés à Harry ne recevront aucune pitié dans ce gouvernement. Et n'oublie pas, tu es actuellement à la maison, en train de te remettre d'une Écrabouille. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Poudlard, » demanda Hermione. « J'imagine que s'il tient le Ministère sous son contrôle, il tient aussi Poudlard. »

« Suivre ses études à Poudlard est maintenant obligatoire, mais seuls ceux qui auront eu leurs statuts du sang confirmé pourront y aller, » confirma Remus. « Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant, pour autant que je sache. Poudlard avait toujours été un cursus optionnel. Les parents étaient autorisés à envoyer leurs enfants dans une autre école, ou à leur enseigner à la maison. »

« Donc, non seulement les Nés-Moldus vont être éradiqués de la société magique, mais en plus Poudlard va pouvoir être utilisé pour promouvoir encore plus la suprématie des Sangs-Purs, » conclut Hermione, clairement dégoûtée.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il veut faire, » confirma Arthur. « Je suis heureux de n'avoir encore qu'un seul enfant à aller à Poudlard cette année. J'aurais préféré la garder à la maison, mais ce serait actuellement dangereux à faire. J'ai un peu de réconfort de savoir qu'elle sera à Gryffondor, là où McGonagall pourra s'occuper d'elle et des autres. »

« Ne sera-t-elle pas la Directrice maintenant, » demanda Harry.

« Malheureusement non, » dit tristement Arthur. « Severus Rogue a été nommé Directeur de Poudlard. »

« Putain, » jura Ron. « Et ils _l'_ ont nommé responsable de l'école ? Papa, ce n'est pas sûr pour Ginny d'aller là-bas ! »

« Ce n'est sûr nulle part, Ron », dit Arthur. « Mais c'est plus sûr pour elle d'être à l'école, plutôt que de rester à la maison. Je serais sinon sous surveillance minutieuse par le Ministère, je risquerais de perdre mon poste, ou même pire. Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, mais je peux apporter plus en étant dans le Ministère qu'en étant à l'extérieur. Ginny est aussi protégée que l'on puisse espérer, étant donné la manière dont les choses sont en train de tourner. »

« Ce qui nous amène à la raison pour moi d'être venu aujourd'hui, » reprit Remus. « Harry, de ce que l'Ordre a compris, toi, Ron et Hermione êtes en mission sous les ordres de Dumbledore, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry avec méfiance. « Je ne peux pas te dire à propos de quoi, désolé. »

« Je m'en doutais, » dit Remus, ayant l'air complètement éteint. « Est-ce que vous pourriez considérer que je puisse vous accompagner tous les trois ? Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir la tentation que j'ai de te répondre oui, Remus, » indiqua Harry, voyant le regard plein d'espoir de Ron, mais aussi le regard de manière étrange très soupçonneux d'Hermione envers Remus. « Mais je ne vois pas de quelle façon nous pourrions maintenir cachée notre quête si tu nous accompagnais. » L'examen mené par Hermione devint évident avec sa question suivante.

« Et qu'en est-il de Tonks ? »

« J'en ai discuté avec elle, » répondit Remus, mal à l'aise. « Elle sera en sécurité dans la maison de ses parents, et même si elle n'aime pas particulièrement ça, elle comprend mon désir de faire ce que je peux pour vous aider. » Il regarda Harry avec un air de proie poursuivie.

« J'ai failli envers tes parents une fois, Harry, » rajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. « Et j'ai failli aussi envers toi et Sirius la nuit où Peter s'est échappé. Tu y as perdu une chance de pouvoir vivre dans une maison, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû t'être refusé. »

« J'apprécie l'intention, Remus. J'apprécie vraiment, » indiqua Harry, soudain aussi soupçonneux qu'Hermione. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que Tonks doit se cacher dans la maison de ses parents ? Vous êtes tous les deux mariés. Et elle fait partie de l'Ordre aussi. Elle n'est pas de ceux qui iraient se cacher volontairement. » Remus devint complètement blanc pendant un moment, avant de prendre une grande respiration, et de continuer à parler. »

« Tonks se cache, » dit-il, la voix basse, et presque vide, « parce qu'elle est enceinte. »

« C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse, » s'enthousiasma Hermione.

« Félicitations, » dit Harry.

« Très bien, » dit Ron, en lui tapant dans le dos. « Un petit louveteau, bravo. » Le reste de couleur du visage de Remus se dissipa. Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains. Ron réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, et commença immédiatement à s'excuser.

« Remus, je ne voulais pas — »

« Ça, ça va bien, » dit Remus en écartant Ron. « On ne saura pas avant que le bébé ne soit né, mais… »

« Est-ce tout va bien, entre toi et Tonks, » demanda Hermione tièdement.

« Oui, les choses vont bien entre Tonks et moi, » répondit Remus, lourdement. « Mais, je n'aurais jamais dû me marier avec elle. J'ai agi contre mon meilleur jugement. Je l'ai mise, elle et sa famille, en danger. Et maintenant, cet enfant… Je suis sûr qu'il sera comme moi. »

« Mais tu aimes Tonks, non, » demanda Hermione.

« C'est hors de propos, » dit-il. « Vous ne comprenez pas, tous les trois. Vous m'avez vu uniquement à Poudlard, ou au sein de l'Ordre. Dehors, dans le vrai monde, je suis un monstre. Les parents de Tonks, ils essaient de le cacher, mais je peux le voir lorsqu'ils laissent leur garde se baisser. Aucun parent ne souhaiterait que leur fille se marie avec une bête à part entière. Je l'ai fait, et maintenant un enfant, un futur paria de la société. C'est la chose la plus irresponsable que j'ai pu faire, et crois-moi, j'ai fait pleins de choses irresponsables dans ma vie, je sais que cela a un coût. »

« Remus, » dit Harry. « Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir quelles ont été tes difficultés, mais je pense que tu oublies quelque chose, quelque chose qu'au fond de toi tu sais être juste, mais tu refuses d'y croire. » Remus ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Harry le coupa de la main.

« Dumbledore m'a dit une fois que le temps vient où nous aurons tous à choisir entre faire ce qui est juste, et faire ce qui est facile. Je sais qu'en toi, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, ton esprit te dit que la bonne chose à faire est de se séparer de Tonks. Mais en fait, c'est le chemin facile. Tu dis que tu veux venir avec nous, que se passera-t-il si tu meurs ? »

« Harry, selon toute vraisemblance, c'est ce qui nous attend tous dans cette guerre, » dit Remus avec lassitude, comme s'il avait déjà entendu cet argument plusieurs fois avant.

« Oui, mais tu ne penses qu'à ce qui arrivera à toi, » continua Harry. « Et qu'arrivera-t-il à Tonks ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à ton enfant ? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il demandera où est son père ? Que lui diront les gens ? »

« Harry, » commença Remus, le visage grimaçant, mais Harry ne céda pas.

« Est-ce que cela vaut la peine de combattre et de gagner cette guerre contre la suprématie Sang-Pure si les gens comme toi ne sont pas ensuite acceptés, » interrogea Harry, haussant la voix pour la première fois. « C'est là ta chance de prouver que les Loups-garou peuvent vivre une vie normale, une vie heureuse au sein de la société. Tu veux trouver quelque chose digne de lutter pour ? Il y en a une juste devant toi, Remus. Et je pense que Sirius ou mon père t'auraient dit la même chose. Et le plus important, c'est ce que Tonks voudrait avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus fixa Harry, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Harry choisit ses prochains mots avec précaution.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche, Remus. Mais te mettre à l'écart de Tonks et de ton enfant à venir pour aller courir dans la moitié du pays avec nous n'est pas exactement les actes d'un Gryffondor, non ? »

« Tu as raison, » dit Remus, la voix tremblante, alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. « Tu as absolument raison. J'ai été idiot. J'ai tellement passé la majeure partie de ma vie comme un reclus de la société, que je n'ai pas vraiment pu imaginer que les choses pouvaient s'améliorer. Et c'est exactement ce pour quoi nous combattons. »

Hermione offrit un grand sourire à Harry.

« Cependant, » continua Remus, l'esprit visiblement plus calme. « Qu'en est-il de vous trois ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien dans cette mission que nous pourrions, moi ou Arthur, aider à faire ? »

« Je suis navré, Remus, » dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Si Dumbledore ne vous a pas dit ce que nous allons faire, alors que je ne pense pas que je puisse non plus en parler. Je sais que ce choix est maintenant au final de mon ressort, mais j'ai confiance dans la sagesse de Dumbledore, qui voulait que ce que nous avions à faire reste entre nous. L'échec n'est pas une option. Si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous perdons… »

Le soudain pop bruyant de Kreattur transplanant dans le salon les interrompit. Pourtant, le plus surprenant était le ballot que l'elfe avait déposé sur le sol.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de moi, espèce de fichu elfe de maison, » aboya Mondingus. Ses vêtements étaient en pagaille, et ils sentaient le Whisky PureFeu.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il, » demanda Remus, regardant un Kreattur triomphant et le très sale Mondingus.

« Mondingus a quelques petites choses à nous expliquer, » dit simplement Harry avec le sourire, la baguette pointant déjà vers la poitrine du voleur. [6]

« J'ai juste paniqué, hein, » supplia Mondingus, les mains devant son visage, alors que Kreattur le maintenait dans une cage invisible. « Je n'ai jamais voulu participer à cette mission. »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de Fol-Œil, 'Dingus, » annonça Harry. « Nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importantes à discuter. »

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Une scène Harry Hermione dans le canapé que j'ai trouvé très mignonne de mon côté. Et toujours pareil : même pas besoin de forcer le récit, cela vient naturellement entre les deux personnages…

Et Merlyn qui joue (un peu) sur le fait qu'Harry connaisse déjà son destin final. Autrement, il aurait pu promettre d'aller à Poudlard. Même si, je me dis qu'il y a un autre élément non évoqué ici qui pourrait empêcher Harry de se sentir bien à Poudlard, le départ du Dumbledore de cette histoire (cela en relief avec toutes les infos que l'on a sur leur relation à eux deux). Bien sûr, cela dépend beaucoup de l'inclinaison de l'auteur de chaque fiction, concernant leur relation, qui peut être un peu du père (ou grand-père) qu'Harry n'a jamais eu, à manipulateur ne cherchant que sa gloire personnelle. Après, le monde des fictions est très ouverts, et il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Encore un dernier chapitre avant le Ministère. Pas besoin de dessin, Merlyn a annoncé le menu à la fin de son chapitre. Le titre sera 'Aide de l'intérieur'. On y verra bien sûr Mondigus, mais aussi un changement assez fort par rapport au canon. Le chapitre va être un peu plus court, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accélérer la publication (un peu d'occupation IRL qui va m'empêcher d'avancer. Et puis, si ça se trouve, je commencerais peut-être un One Shot supplémentaire…). À dans 15 jours donc.

Et merci pour tous les messages, même les reviews non signées auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

* * *

[1] Vous devez déjà le savoir, l'auteur parle tout simplement de Courage Rising (et oui, je n'ai pas traduit dans l'ordre, mais c'est Merlyn qui m'avait conseillé de commencer par Courage Rising car il avait quelques points à corriger sur les Reliques de la Mort).

[2] À mettre en relief avec le chapitre de la Pensine et de Dumbledore (ce dont Hermione est au courant normalement, vu qu'Harry lui a raconté cette partie-là (je pense))

[3] À la vue du paragraphe précédent, je dirais qu'Harry ne pense pas grand-chose à cet instant précis.

[4] Et encore un retournement scénaristique de Merlyn. Le trio saura dès maintenant à propos de la trace sur le nom.

[5] Effectivement, une fois qu'on m'a rappelé la trace, j'ai noté que Voldemort avait été prononcé plusieurs fois dans le Square, et que certainement le Fidelus protège contre cette trace-ci.

[6] Dédicace à Starfox5, un auteur anglais, justement en train d'écrire une fiction (en anglais) parlant de voleurs, et mettant en scène Mondingus comme presque principal héros :


	19. Aide de l'intérieur

Note : quelques soucis avec FFN hier soir, c'est pour cela que je ne poste que maintenant le chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** **Notes de l'Auteur :****

Salut à tous. Un petit chapitre pour cette nouvelle mise à jour. Mais ne craignez rien, un autre chapitre est bientôt prêt. Je devrais l'avoir terminé d'ici samedi.

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-Neuf : Aide de l'intérieur**

« Kreattur a la baguette du voleur, si le Maître la veut, » annonça l'elfe âgé, présentant la courte baguette à Harry. Harry la prit, et la posa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Saleté d'elfe, » beugla Mondingus, en jurant complètement ivre après Kreattur. « Voler la baguette d'un sorcier, tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Tu es ici pour répondre à des questions, 'Dingus, » dit Harry, en pointant sa propre baguette vers Mondingus. Le voleur se tut, fixant des yeux la baguette. Il jeta un œil vers Arthur et Remus, et il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à le sortir d'affaire, mais qu'ils regardaient plutôt la scène avec un léger amusement. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres issues, les épaules de Mondingus s'affaissèrent, et il n'essaya plus de se défaire des liens de l'elfe.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait, hein ? » demanda Mondingus. « Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé cette saleté d'elfe après moi ? »

« Kreattur aurait voulu capturer le voleur plus rapidement, Maître, mais il est très doué pour se dissimuler dans les ombres. » Harry fit alors un salut courtois de la tête vers l'elfe. Il n'aimait toujours pas Kreattur, mais il pouvait quand même compter sur lui lorsque cela importait.

« Tu t'en es brillamment sorti, Kreattur, merci, » le remercia Harry. Clairement pas habitué à recevoir des remerciements, Kreattur renvoya une courbette silencieuse. Harry se tourna alors vers Mondingus. « Nous avons des questions pour toi, Mondingus. Et tu ferais mieux d'y répondre sincèrement. »

« Écoutez, » commença-t-il, sa voix sentant le whisky et le tabac plus que jamais, « J'ai paniqué l'autre nuit. Je ne voulais pas venir, mais Fol-Œil m'a forcé. Je n'avais pas signé pour mourir pour toi, surtout avec un fichu Tu-Sais-Qui volant dans les airs. »

« Tu es un lâche, Dingus, on le sait tous, » grogna Harry, ses yeux brillant de colère. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te demander pourquoi tu avais abandonné Fol-Œil lors de sa mort. » Il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler le dégoût dans sa voix. Mondingus se tassa un peu sur lui-même, apparemment surpris lui aussi par le ton de la voix d'Harry.

« C'est encore à propos des gobelins, donc ? Je n'ai plus rien à eux, ou je te l'aurais donné. Parole… »

« Ça se réchauffe, » indiqua Harry, tout en approchant sa baguette jusqu'à toucher la tête de Mondingus, tout en attrapant une chaise de sa main libre. Il s'assit alors, et se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de Mondingus, au même niveau que ses yeux.

« Lorsque tu as nettoyé cette maison de tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Et ne le nie pas, » ajouta Harry, donnant un petit coup de baguette sur le front de Mondingus, alors que le voleur avait essayé de l'interrompre. « Lorsque tu as complètement vidé cette maison, tu as piqué des objets venant du placard de la cuisine. Ai-je tort ? »

« Sirius n'avait plus rien à faire de toute cette camelote — »

SLACK

Kreattur donna un coup de casserole en cuivre à l'arrière de la tête de Mondingus avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Rappelez votre fichu monstre, » cria Mondingus, ses mains massant l'arrière de son crâne.

« Kreattur, j'ai besoin de lui, » coupa rapidement Harry. L'elfe commença par regarder Harry avec haine, puis il sembla se rappeler de son accord avec Harry, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire espiègle.

« Kreattur est désolé, Maître, mais Kreattur a juste voulu aider le voleur à se rafraîchir la mémoire. Peut-être qu'un autre coup pourrait le guérir de sa gueule de bois ? » Ron dut lutter pour contenir son rire, mais il échoua lamentablement. Son rire s'éleva sous la forme d'un ensemble de gloussements étouffés et décousus, pour lesquels Hermione lui rendit un regard profondément désapprobateur.

« Pas maintenant, Kreattur. Mais s'il continue à ne pas vouloir coopérer, tu pourras alors lui rappeler ce qui est en jeu. »

« Kreattur aimera beaucoup cela, » termina l'elfe avec un appétit féroce dans ses yeux.

« Et bien, 'Dingus, l'as-tu fait ? »

« Oui, j'ai chipé des affaires du placard. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut vous foutre, de toute façon ? » Mondingus essaya immédiatement de revenir sur ses paroles en voyant les yeux d'Harry flamber. « Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas — »

« Souviens-toi que c'est mon parrain que tu as volé, » expliqua Harry d'un ton très froid. « Tu as raison, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par la valeur marchande d'un quelconque objet de cette maison. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela te donnait le droit de prendre ce que tu voulais. »

« Je n'ai pas vu de mal à cela, » dit Mondingus sincèrement. « Après tout, Sirius était mort, il n'en aurait plus l'utilité. » Et c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Harry jaillit de sa chaise, et appuya très fortement avec sa baguette sur l'os de la joue de Mondingus. Ce coup-là, Remus avança d'un pas.

« Du calme, Harry, » essaya-t-il. « Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux si tu lui fais mal. »

« Donc, tout va bien pour toi, du moment qu'il est mort, » répéta Harry, ne jetant pas un seul instant un regard vers Remus. « Du coup, tu as dû essayer de chiper aussi des choses du bureau de Dumbledore, non ? »

« Je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir fait ça, hein ? » Harry accentua un peu plus la pression sur l'os. Remus attrapa le poignet d'Harry pour l'avertir. Harry se recula, et Mondingus se détendit. Harry posa sa baguette sur la table, pas très loin de celle de Mondingus. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, Harry forma un poing avec sa main, et il frappa Mondingus à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa baguette un instant auparavant. Mondingus fut jeté au sol, et il atterrit par terre avec bruit sourd.

« Harry, » avertit Remus, l'attrapant avant qu'Harry puisse se jeter sur la forme prostrée de l'homme au sol. « Tu dois te calmer. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il faut s'y prendre. » Harry arrêta de se débattre, et Remus le laissa aller. Harry reprit sa baguette, et s'agenouilla juste à côté de Mondingus. Il pointa la baguette directement sur sa poitrine.

« Il y avait un médaillon en argent, avec un côté vert, et orné d'un 'S'. Qu'en as-tu fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec un médaillon, » demanda avec une voix poussive un Mondingus perplexe. Ses poumons semblaient avoir été vidés de leur air.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

« Avait-il de la valeur ? »

« Tu l'as toujours, » demanda Hermione avec espoir.

« Non, certainement pas, » remarqua Ron. « Il est juste en train de se demander s'il ne l'a pas vendu trop bas. »

« Je m'en suis débarrassé, » indiqua Mondingus, en reprenant consistance. « Et j'ai été chanceux de ne pas avoir eu de problèmes à l'avoir eu en ma possession. »

« Explique-toi, » demanda Harry, un peu nerveux pour la première fois. Mondingus était leur seule piste.

« J'étais en train de vendre des choses dans le Chemin de Traverse, comme d'habitude. » Mondingus parlait rapidement. « Je ne pouvais plus rien vendre dans l'allée des Embrumes en ce moment. Vous voyez, tout le monde sait maintenant que je travaille pour Dumbledore, après que Vous-Savez-Qui m'a vu sur ce balai, en compagnie de Fol-Œil [1]. Et c'est alors qu'elle s'est approchée de moi, droite et imposante, et qu'elle m'a demandé si j'avais un permis pour vendre des artefacts magiques. Sale fouine, » ajouta-t-il. « Elle allait me coller une amende, quand elle a vu le médaillon. Elle l'a apprécié, et elle m'a dit qu'elle le prendrait, et que cela irait pour cette fois. Je n'oublierai jamais sa voix. »

« Qui était-ce, » insista Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait, » expliqua Mondingus, grognant de douleur en se redressant. « Une vieille chouette du Ministère. » Il se massa vigoureusement les tempes, puis il ajouta : « Assez petite, maintenant que j'y pense. Habillé tout en rose, avec une tête qui me rappelait le crapaud que j'avais lorsque j'étais étudiant. Mais sa voix était le pire. Comme du miel empoisonné. Elle était polie, mais elle ne pensait pas le moindre mot qu'elle prononçait. »

« Oh non, pas elle, » soupira Harry, en secouant la tête. Il releva la tête, et vit la même surprise et crainte dans les visages de Ron et d'Hermione. Inconscient de son geste, Harry porta la main vers la cicatrice au dos de son poignet droit.

« Kreattur, emmène ce déchet hors de la maison. Je me fiche de l'endroit où tu le laisseras, mais fais en sorte que personne ne te voit le faire, » ordonna Harry en s'adressant à l'elfe.

« Oui, Maître, Kreattur en sera ravi. » Et avant que Mondingus ne puisse réagir, Kreattur avait récupéré sa baguette, et avait transplané hors de la maison avec les deux en remorque.

« Tu as été assez brutal avec Mondingus, » intervint Remus, avec un peu de déception dans la voix. « Dumbledore n'aurait pas approuvé, pas plus que moi. »

« Je sais, » répliqua Harry. « Mais je ne suis pas Dumbledore. » Il regarda à la fois Remus et Arthur. « Et plus important, Dumbledore était un homme, tout comme moi. Il avait ses défauts, et j'ai les miens. Dumbledore était comme un grand-père pour moi. Mais il accordait trop rapidement sa confiance, et donnait aux gens plus de chances qu'ils ne le méritaient. Il y en a payé le prix ultime. Tout comme je suis de mon côté impatient et avec le sang chaud. Et comme pour Dumbledore, moi et d'autres personnes en avons payé le prix. Heureusement, j'ai Ron et Hermione avec moi pour me contrôler. Je sais que j'ai été brutal, mais ce qui est en jeu est trop important pour tourner autour du pot avec des gens comme Mondingus, qui ne cherchent qu'à sauver leur peau. Il me rappelle plus que tout Pettigrew, un satané couard. »

« Harry, » dit Hermione, en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Mais contrairement à Remus, il y avait aussi de la compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il, secouant la tête. « Ça devient juste beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. » Il tourna le regard de Ron à Hermione. « Vous avez réalisé que nous allions devoir nous faufiler dans le Ministère pour le récupérer ? »

« Dans le Ministère », s'exclama Arthur, l'air vraiment inquiet. « Vous ne pouvez pas allez là-bas. Vous êtes morts s'ils vous mettent la main dessus, Harry. »

« On n'a pas le choix, » expliqua Harry. « On a besoin de ce médaillon. »

« Harry, » demanda Remus, le regard interrogateur. « Est-ce que le médaillon a un rapport avec la tâche que Dumbledore vous a confiée ? » Harry acquiesça.

« Nous devons le récupérer. »

« Et que faisait le médaillon ici, d'abord, » demanda Arthur. « S'il était si important, pourquoi a-t-il été jeté ? »

« Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails, » clarifia Harry. « Mais il vous suffit de savoir que Regulus n'était pas le Mangemort que Sirius croyait qu'il était. Pas complètement en tout cas. Et concernant le médaillon, et bien, il est bien plus que ce qu'il en a l'air. »

« Quoi, » s'exclamèrent simultanément Remus et Arthur.

« Kreattur nous a expliqué à propos du médaillon, » continua Harry. « Il nous a tout dit sur Regulus, comment il avait rejoint, puis s'était retourné contre Vol – désolé – contre Tom, et cela lui a coûté la vie. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela, » dit doucement Remus, en se laissant tomber dans une chaise.

« Harry, » dit Hermione en prenant une chaise, et en indiquant à Harry de faire de même. Une fois lui et Ron assis, elle continua. « Harry, tu réalises bien qu'entrer dans le Ministère ne sera pas facile. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller tels quels, et une cape d'Invisibilité ne sera pas suffisante pour que nous puissions nous cacher tous les trois en même temps. »

« La cape ne fonctionnera pas une fois que vous aurez passé le seuil du Ministère, » indiqua Arthur avec lassitude. « Plus maintenant, de toute façon. » Arthur avait maintenant un air distant. « Pas plus que les charmes de Désillusions ne fonctionneront. » Il remonta les yeux vers Harry. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer entendre cela, mais tu vas avoir besoin de notre aide. »

« Ce dont tu as besoin, » reprit Remus, « est d'un moyen de dissimuler ton identité d'une façon non détectable par un moyen magique, et tout particulièrement par les champs de protections qui sont très forts. Seul Poudlard pourrait se vanter d'avoir des protections plus puissantes. »

« Une potion de Polynectar, donc, » proposa Hermione. « Mais cela prend un mois à préparer. »

« Et nous n'avons pas cette quantité de temps, » dit Harry irrité.

« L'Ordre a de grandes quantités de Polynectar, » indiqua Remus, en hochant de la tête. « Fol-Œil en avait toute une réserve. »

« Harry, qui a le médaillon, » demanda Arthur.

« Dolorès Ombrage, » souffla Harry d'une voix très basse.

« Oh Merlin, » hoqueta Arthur. « Cela complique vraiment les choses. »

« Pourquoi, » demanda Hermione.

« Parce que Ombrage est un fonctionnaire haut placé du Ministère, et qu'elle est à la tête de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, » expliqua Arthur. « Toute cette campagne est son œuvre. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous va devoir se déguiser en quelqu'un de son département, » observa Remus. « Ou même du DMLE [2]. »

« Mafalda Hopkirk », dit immédiatement Arthur. « Elle est présente à chaque audition de Né-Moldu, en tant que greffière. Hermione a de bonnes chances de pouvoir la remplacer de manière convaincante, et je devrais facilement arriver à avoir quelques-uns de ses cheveux. Et voyons… » Mr Weasley commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, en comptant les noms sur ses doigts.

« Runcorn, » dit Arthur, un doigt pressé sur l'autre, tout en parlant tout seul. « Oui, cela pourrait marcher. Avec une couverture correcte… Il a suffisamment de droits pour ne pas susciter de suspicion… tant que l'on fait attention. Et puis enfin, hmmm… » Arthur continua de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, et la cuisine tomba dans le silence.

« Je l'ai, » dit finalement Arthur, l'air triomphant. « Nous allons utiliser l'un des membres de la Maintenance Magique… Bon, nous devons trouver quelqu'un parmi eux… Ils sont plus susceptibles d'avoir eu quelqu'un d'interrogé dans leur famille. Donc nous devons trouver quelqu'un qui a déjà été innocenté. »

« Heu, Arthur, » dit Remus, affichant un petit sourire. « Est-ce que cela ne te dérangerait pas de nous mettre au courant ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, désolé, » s'excusa Arthur, s'asseyant de nouveau. « Je peux vous faire entrer dans le Ministère, tous les trois, jusqu'à la salle d'audition avec Dolorès, en supposant que tout aille bien. Et de cette façon, moi-même et Kingsley, nous pourrons vous aider si quelque chose tourne mal. »

« Mr Weasley, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. »

« Arthur, Harry, » le coupa-t-il en souriant. « C'est Arthur. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Un chapitre assez court comme vous avez pu le voir. C'est le dernier avant le Ministère, les choses vont recommencer à être plus actives dès le prochain chapitre.

Pas grand-chose à rajouter du coup. La suite sera toujours pour dans deux semaines (ce qui me laissera un peu de temps pour mes propres histoires). Elle sera intitulée « Indésirable numéro 1 ».

À bientôt, et merci pour vos lectures et pour vos messages !

* * *

[1] Il n'était pas sous Polynectar à ce moment-là ?

[2] Departement of Magical Law Enforcement, Département de la justice magique, mais je préfère franchement l'acronyme anglais DMLE à celui français DJM.


	20. Indésirable numéro 1

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Tout d'abord : veuillez accepter mes humbles excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre. Il était presque prêt pour la publication dès dimanche, lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais créé un trou dans le scénario pour ce chapitre, qui allait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça.

Ensuite, vous allez noter que Mr Weasley a un talent particulier pour la Métamorphose, et la raison derrière ça est la suivante : je m'imagine que quelqu'un comme Arthur, qui dirige le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, se doit d'être compétent dans deux domaines particuliers : la Métamorphose et les Charmes/Enchantements. Il a correctement ensorcelé une voiture pour lui permettre de voler et de se rendre invisible pendant une longue durée, pour réparer la moto de Sirius tout en lui ajoutant des améliorations, et, tous les jours, il doit faire face à des objets moldus fortement enchantés et transformés dans le but de blesser des Moldus. Je ne dis pas qu'il a le niveau de Dumbledore en Métamorphose, mais il est certainement très compétent. Il a été capable de conjurer sans effort plusieurs chaises lorsque sa famille est allée lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste, ce qui est déjà une forme avancée de Métamorphose. Rappelez-vous aussi ce que Mme Weasley a dit, dans la Coupe de Feu. La seule raison pour laquelle Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup progressé au Ministère était son affection pour les Moldus. Ce qui peut nous laisser penser que côté talents, Arthur est un sorcier très doué. Et bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a élevé Fred et George, qui sont tous les deux très talentueux, et pas seulement côté académique.

Enfin, classiquement, rien de tout cela n'est à moi. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt :** **Indésirable numéro 1**

Il fallut bien une semaine avant que Mr Weasley et Remus ne retournent au numéro 12. Cela a été une attente difficile pour le trio. Son impatience prenant le dessus, Harry avait repris l'habitude de Dumbledore de faire les cent pas le long d'une pièce. Si l'on y regardait de suffisamment près, on pouvait même voir la trace des passages les plus fréquents, même après que Kreattur se soit mis à nettoyer la maison avec une nouvelle ferveur. Ce qui bien sûr ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur d'Harry, vu qu'Hermione ne s'était pas gênée pour faire la remarque que le comportement général de Kreattur avait changé depuis cette nuit-là.

Vu que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre le retour de Mr Weasley, Hermione reporta son attention vers les nombreux livres qu'elle avait emportés, tout autant que ceux extraits de la librairie des Blacks. Elle prit une énorme quantité de notes, allant de nouveaux charmes de protection et de dissimulation, jusqu'aux sorts de base de survie pour le cas où ils seraient forcés de quitter le numéro 12 pour une longue période de temps.

Ron trouva sa propre façon de passer le temps. Il se proposa de lui-même de gérer Kreattur, ce que Harry fut plus qu'heureux de lui laisser. Le résultat, le numéro 12 a été transformé en une confortable et agréable résidence. Sous la direction de Ron, Kreattur déplaça les têtes d'Elfe de maison empaillées dans la chambre de Regulus, qui devint la nouvelle chambre de Kreattur. Kreattur avait aussi réussi à retirer le portrait vociférant de la mère de Sirius. Plus notable encore, et très concordant avec la passion de Ron, le menu que préparait Kreattur pour les repas s'améliora grandement. Cela était maintenant comparable avec le menu de Poudlard, quoi qu'à plus petite échelle. Lorsque Mr Weasley et Remus revinrent au numéro 12, la maison était devenue une maison complètement différente.

« Bon, voici le plan, » commença Mr Weasley, prenant place à la table de la cuisine.

« Hermione, tu iras en tant que Mafalda Hopkirk, » lui dit-il en tendant une petite pochette qui contenait une mèche de ses cheveux. « D'ordinaire, elle travaille pour le Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Mais par chance, elle travaille aussi en tant que greffière lors des auditions des Nés-Moldus. Comme tu es naturellement studieuse, tu devrais passer inaperçue. Toutefois, nous devons être prudents. Ton nom est apparu sur une des listes du Ministère, tout comme dans la Gazette du Sorcier, tu fais partie des Nées-Moldues qui ne se sont pas présentées pour leur audition. Pour le moment, ce ne devrait pas être un problème, tant que tu prends une potion supplémentaire avec toi, dans le cas où cette mission prendrait plus qu'une heure. »

« Que se passe-t-il si on ne se présente pas de soi-même, » demanda Hermione.

« Si tu t'es présenté par toi-même, et qu'il se trouve que tu ne peux pas démontrer le moindre lien magique, alors c'est une condamnation à vie pour Azkaban », indiqua Mr Weasley avec gravité. « Mais si tu es interrogée de force, alors c'est un baiser du Détraqueur, administré sur place. » Un frisson collectif passa dans la cuisine.

« Et si jamais les choses devaient aller de travers, Kingsley, moi-même et quelques membres de l'Ordre aussi déguisés, seront prêts à vous faire sortir en sécurité. » Hermione ne put que hocher la tête en réponse. Et Harry se sentait maintenant nauséeux. Mr Weasley tendit à Harry et à Ron leurs pochettes.

« Harry, tu remplaceras Albert Runcorn. Il travaille sous les ordres d'Ombrage, et contrôle les affirmations des Nés-Moldus interrogés. La semaine dernière, il a découvert que Dirk Cresswell avait inventé son arbre généalogique. Il est à Azkaban maintenant, mais j'ai entendu la rumeur qu'ils voulaient faire de lui un exemple. » Mr Weasley resta silencieux un moment, avant de continuer.

« Ron, tu seras Bernie Pillsworth. Il travaille pour le Département de la Maintenance Magique. Il a été innocenté la semaine dernière, donc il ne devrait pas causer la moindre suspicion. Remus, as-tu le Polynectar ? »

« J'ai emmené la moitié du stock, » dit Remus en sortant plusieurs doses. « Maintenant, vous avez tous les trois des holsters à baguette que vous a offerts Tonks ? » Les trois hochèrent de la tête.

« Excellent. Ils ont un petit compartiment dans lequel vous pouvez garder une fiole de réserve. »

« Très bien, » dit Mr Weasley, en se penchant. « Voici le plan… »

 **() () ()**

« Voici vos jetons, » leur dit Mr Weasley le matin suivant, dans une allée déserte. Il leur tendit à chacun une petite pièce d'or, avec comme estampe les lettres M.d.l.M. « Remus et moi avons déjà renvoyé les vrais Hopkirk, Runcorn, et Pillsworth chez eux. Ils croient aussi qu'ils se sont fait porter pale. Du coup, ils ne reviendront pas avant demain matin. »

« Brillant, » s'exclama Ron.

« Certes, mais c'est un peu tôt pour célébrer tout ça, » reprit Arthur. « Maintenant, buvez vos potions, et je vais transformer vos robes. Harry, tu portes bien ta robe de duel et ta cape d'invisibilité, c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça, avant de mettre sa mèche de cheveux dans sa première fiole. Grimaçant en regardant l'aspect gluant et putride que sa potion était devenue, il se boucha le nez, et but le plus possible de potion. Peu de temps après, lui, Hermione et Ron s'étaient transformés dans les différentes personnes qu'ils étaient censés remplacer.

« Voyons voir, » dit Mr Weasley, en allant tout d'abord devant Hermione. « Tu auras besoin des lunettes de Mafalda. » Il tendit la baguette et transforma une paire de montures de lunettes sortie de sa poche en des petites lunettes à montants fins. Il fit un second geste vers sa robe et la transforma dans la Robe violette typique du Ministère que Mafalda portait souvent. Harry fit un petit sourire à Hermione.

« Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi Mafalda ressemblait, » indiqua-t-il. « Nous avons communiqué ensemble plusieurs fois, même si c'était souvent plutôt dans un seul sens. [1] Mafalda Hopkirk était une personne âgée avec quelques mèches grises qui parsemaient le reste de sa chevelure blonde.

« Charmant, » commenta Hermione.

« Ron, c'est toi le prochain, » continua Mr Weasley. Il transforma rapidement la robe de Ron dans le bleu de travail officiel du Département de la Maintenance. Bernie Pillsworth était bien plus âgé que Mafalda. Il était un peu grassouillet dans la région du milieu, et avait des cheveux blancs, et le sommet de son crâne commençait à se dégarnir. Lorsque Ron sourit de manière nerveuse, Harry remarqua que le sourire de Bernie était fin et sinistre, ne révélant que la rangée supérieure de ses dents tandis que sa lèvre supérieure se recourbait légèrement sur les bords en direction de ses fossettes.

« Et enfin, Harry, » termina Mr Weasley, agitant sa baguette pour la 4e fois, transformant les robes d'Harry en un imperméable en cuir noir.

« Très bien. Et maintenant, on va revoir quelques points avant d'aller au Ministère. Les auditions de la commission pour les Nés-Moldus ont toutes lieu dans la salle du Magenmagot, qui se trouve au 10e étage. Nous entrerons dans l'Atrium, au 8e étage. De son côté, Mafalda pointe chaque matin au niveau de son département, au 2e étage. Une fois que tu auras pointé, Hermione, dirige-toi simplement vers le 10e étage. »

« Compris, » répondit nerveusement Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Dedalus te surveillera discrètement, sous un déguisement, bien sûr. Il t'aidera à aller dans la bonne direction, si quelque chose ne va pas. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

« Ron, tu vas pouvoir me suivre sans susciter de suspicion. Les équipes de la Maintenance Magique ont une salle de repos au 3e étage, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour toi d'y aller. Si quelqu'un fait un peu le curieux, j'indiquerais que j'ai une tâche de maintenance pour toi. »

« Pigé, » confirma Ron.

« Harry, tu vas avoir le plus compliqué, » continua Mr Weasley. « Runcorn travaille directement sous les ordres d'Ombrage, tu vas donc devoir aller tout en haut, au niveau 1. Tu vas devoir faire attention, je ne peux pas y aller sans me faire remarquer. Kingsley fera le guet, et te rejoindra dans l'ascenseur à partir du niveau 2, pour aller jusqu'au 10e étage. Il me semble que la première audition est prévue à 10 h. Marie Cattermole est convoquée pour une interrogation, si je me souviens correctement du rapport. C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi, Ron, juste pour le cas où nous aurions un contact avec Reggie, son mari. Il travaille aussi pour la Maintenance Magique. Pour ce que j'en sais, ils sont amis tous les deux. Mais même ainsi, essaie de limiter votre conversation si jamais cela arrive. Et enfin, le plus important, évitez tout contact ou tout échange de regards prolongés entre vous. Aucun de ceux que vous remplacez ne se connaît assez pour de telles actions. Et maintenant, suivez-moi. Et souvenez-vous de mettre vos jetons dans la fente de la porte. »

Ensemble, ils se joignirent à la foule marchant sur le trottoir, côtoyant plusieurs personnes habillées bizarrement, et qui se dirigeaient toutes vers la même direction. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à deux escaliers, entourés de grilles métalliques et qui indiquaient respectivement hommes et femmes. Hermione se sépara des autres, et descendit par son escalier dédié, pendant qu'Harry et Ron suivaient Arthur à faible distance.

« Salut, Bernie, » salua un sorcier, dans les mêmes robes bleu foncé que Ron. L'homme déposa sa pièce. « Je regrette l'ancienne façon. Qui pensent-ils attraper de toute façon ? Harry Potter ? »

« Uniquement s'il est aussi taré que les journaux le disent, » répondit Ron, du tac au tac. Ils virent Arthur pénétrer dans l'une des cabines. En se dirigeant vers les suivantes, Harry et Ron firent de même, et suivirent les instructions que leur avait données Mr Weasley. Harry se hissa sur la cuvette, et se prépara à la suite en faisant plonger ses pieds à l'intérieur. Comme Mr Weasley l'avait dit, Harry ne sentit pas l'eau lui mouiller les pieds. Il leva le bras, et tira la chaîne de la chasse d'eau. Immédiatement, il sentit une grande force lui attirer les pieds. C'était une sensation étrange, différente de la compression du Transplanage. Il devait avoir procédé correctement, car l'instant d'après, il émergea du foyer de la cheminée, et se trouvait dans l'Atrium.

Harry pouvait noter que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que Voldemort avait discrètement pris le pouvoir. Immédiatement, on pouvait noter l'absence de la Fontaine dorée de la Fraternité Magique. À sa place se trouvait un monolithe de granit noir représentant plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, assis sur des trônes richement sculptés, et positionnés de manière à avoir le regard plongeant vers les employés du Ministère. Le nouveau monument était accompagné par un titre en grandes lettres dorées, énonçant la nouvelle devise du Ministère : La magie est puissance.

L'Atrium était aussi plus sombre que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Le plafond d'un bleu royal auparavant était maintenant d'un gris insipide. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches montrant un portrait qu'Harry reconnaissait être le sien. Les mots 'Indésirable Numéro 1' étaient écrits au-dessus de son visage.

Mais Harry eut peu de temps pour parcourir tous ces changements, car il était sur le point d'être séparé d'Arthur, Ron et Hermione à cause de l'affluence des employés du Ministère qui commençaient à remplir l'Atrium. Il s'avança progressivement vers les ascenseurs, en compagnie de sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant. Pourtant, il fut vite évident que Runcorn était assez connu.

« Bonjour, Albert, » énonça un sorcier avec une barbe fournie, alors que l'ascenseur prenait de la vitesse, et amorçait sa remontée.

« Bonjour, » répondit nerveusement Harry. Il n'osait pas dire autre chose. Le sorcier inconnu se pencha vers lui, et parla bas afin que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

« Donc, Dirk a falsifié son arbre généalogique, c'est bien ça, » demanda le sorcier.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, trouvant la bonne réponse, avec ce qu'il se rappelait des informations apportées par Mr Weasley avant. « Une salle affaire, mais à quoi s'attendre en étant entouré de personnes déloyales ? »

« En effet, » acquiesça le sorcier. « Et bien, c'est bien que vous l'ayez découvert. Encore un voleur de plus à Azkaban. Et je suis assez confiant de pouvoir récupérer son poste maintenant. Comment pourrai-je assez vous remercier ! »

« Je fais juste mon travail, » termina Harry, de plus en plus gêné par la discussion. L'ascenseur fit un arrêt soudain, et une voix féminine désincarnée remplit le compartiment.

 _«_ _6_ _e_ _étage. Département des Transports Magiques. Incluant : Département du Réseau de Cheminettes, Bureau des régulations des balais, Bureau des Porte-au-loin, et_ _C_ _entre de_ _T_ _est du Transplanage._ » Harry regarda un certain nombre de sorciers sortir, incluant le sorcier inconnu, alors qu'un groupe plus petit entrait dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent, et ils continuèrent. Deux autres étages passèrent, avec des sorciers sortant et entrant à chaque fois. L'ascenseur continuait sa progression.

 _ _«__ _ _2__ _ _e__ _ _étage. Département de la_ Justice Magique, incluant : QG des Aurors, Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, Bureau de l'Usage Incorrect de la Magie, et Administration du Magenmagot. _» Tous les passagers, excepté Harry, sortirent à ce niveau. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait finir le trajet seul. Mais il fut salué peu après par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Pius Thicknesse. Harry remercia silencieusement Mr Weasley pour avoir passé du temps à revoir tous les changements s'étant produits au sein du Ministère.

« Bonjour, Runcorn, » salua le Ministre.

« Bonjour, » répondit avec un petit salut de la tête.

« Je crois avoir compris que les félicitations étaient de mise, » continua le Ministre, tout en caressant sa barbe avec des fils argentés. « Bon travail avec l'affaire Cresswell. »

« Merci, » dit Harry.

« Oui, Dolorès a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, l'autre jour. Je soupçonne que vous allez être recommandé, et récompensé pour avoir extirpé une partie du cancer qui infestait ces murs. »

« Je fais juste mon travail, Monsieur, » répéta Harry. Le Ministre hocha de la tête poliment, puis resta silencieux. Harry n'aimait pas la personne qu'était Runcorn. Imiter l'homme lui retournait l'estomac. Enfin, la cabine de l'ascenseur marqua son dernier arrêt.

 _«_ _1_ _er_ _étage, Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, incluant : Secrétariat du Ministre de la Magie, Bureau de la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus. »_ Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Harry se retrouva face à face avec la sorcière crapaud habillée en rose, Dolorès Ombrage.

 **() () ()**

« Runcorn, votre timing est impeccable », remarqua Ombrage en levant les yeux de son porte-bloc. « Aujourd'hui, nous serons dans la salle 10. Mais il me semble que j'ai oublié le dossier Cattermole sur mon bureau. Seriez-vous assez gentil pour aller jusqu'à mon bureau pour le récupérer avant de descendre ? Cela me fera gagner du temps. »

« Heu, bien sûr, Madame, » dit Harry, sortant de l'ascenseur en compagnie du Ministre.

« J'aurai un rapport complet à vous donner en soirée, Mr le Ministre, » annonça-t-elle. Thicknesse lui fit un salut de la tête, et disparut bien vite dans l'un des couloirs.

« Tu te souviens du mot de passe de l'autre soir, Albert [2], » demanda-t-elle. Elle fit en même temps un petit clin d'œil à Harry, qui en eut plusieurs frissons dans le dos. Il fut soulagé que ce fût la voix grave de Runcorn qui retentit plutôt que la sienne.

« Je crois que cela m'est sorti de l'esprit, » dit-il. Ombrage se pencha près de son oreille, son souffle chaud lui chatouillait la nuque.

« Suprématie du Sang, » lui murmura-t-elle. Elle se dirigea dans l'ascenseur et consulta de nouveau ses notes pendant que l'ascenseur commençait sa descente, laissant Harry seul. Avec seulement peu de temps à perdre, Harry se dirigea dans le couloir de droite, grâce aux indications de Mr Weasley, pour aller en direction du bureau d'Ombrage, situé au bout du couloir. Il dépassa quelques travailleurs, qui évitèrent à chaque fois son regard. _Runcorn devait être sacrément mal vu,_ pensa Harry en poursuivant son chemin. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes pour parcourir le long couloir, Harry arriva devant une grande porte rose, avec une plaque dorée laissant voir :

 **Dolorès Ombrage**

 **Sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie**

 **Directrice de la Commission pour l'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus**

Mais il y eut quelque chose sur la porte qui attira son attention : un œil bleu clair, qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement, était implanté sur la porte, à l'endroit où l'on aurait normalement trouvé un judas. L'œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey était immobile, et ne semblait plus fonctionner comme il le faisait avant. Harry sentit la bile lui remonter dans l'estomac. Il regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule, puis essaya de retirer l'œil de la porte par la force. Mais il ne bougea pas du tout.

« Suprématie du Sang, » prononça-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Plusieurs bruits retentirent de derrière la porte, alors que plusieurs serrures s'ouvraient. Harry poussa la porte, et se sentit transporté jusqu'en 5e année à Poudlard. Des draperies en dentelle, des napperons et des bouquets de fleurs séchées couvraient pratiquement toutes les surfaces, ne laissant à peine que quelque endroits intacts. Les murs étaient peints du même rose hideux que la porte du bureau. Ils avaient de plus toujours ces mêmes assiettes avec des chats, au point qu'Harry pensait un instant toutes les briser avec un marteau. En parcourant la pièce du regard, il découvrit au dos de la porte un système de vision, très certainement relié à l'œil de Maugrey. Harry essaya une nouvelle fois, et éprouva de la satisfaction en voyant l'ensemble se détacher assez facilement de la porte, incluant l'œil de Fol-Œil. Harry le retira facilement ce coup-là, et le mit dans sa poche.

« _Accio médaillon_ , » incanta Harry, mais comme prévu, rien ne se passa. Harry se précipita à son bureau, et commença à fouiller parmi tous les papiers qui étaient rassemblés en plusieurs piles nettes. Il fit attention à ne pas perdre le dossier qu'il était censé récupérer. Tous les dossiers ne concernaient que les Nés-Moldus convoqués pour des auditions. Il trouva un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume, et il se dépêcha de noter les noms aussi vite que possible, puis fourra le parchemin dans sa poche. Ensuite, il entreprit de fouiller chaque tiroir du bureau, mais sans trouver non plus de médaillon. Il passa au range documents derrière le bureau, mais il n'espérait pas trouver le médaillon là-bas. En effet, il commençait à penser qu'Ombrage devait porter le médaillon sur elle.

Pourtant, il découvrit un dossier, étiqueté Indésirables. Il l'ouvrit, et ressentit une nouvelle poussée de colère. Il parcourut rapidement la liste :

* * *

INDÉSIRABLE NO. 1

Harry James Potter:

Sang-Mêlé, ennemi du Ministère. Sympathisant pro-Moldu, connu pour être un complice d'Albus Dumbledore

DOMICILE ACTUEL : Inconnu. Dernier domicile connu déserté

STATUT : à sanctionner pour calomnies envers le Ministère, diffamations et implication dans la mort d'Albus Dumbledore

* * *

INDÉSIRABLE NO. 2

Hermione Jane Granger:

Née-Moldue, ennemie du Ministère. Sympathisante pro-Moldue, meilleure amie de l'indésirable No. 1. Possibilité d'une relation romantique avec l'indésirable No. 1.

Harry marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés : encore une fois, les rumeurs propagées par Rita Skeeter semblaient être la principale source d'information du Ministère. Harry continua de lire :

DOMICILE ACTUEL : Inconnue. Très probablement en compagnie de l'indésirable No. 1

STATUT : à sanctionner pour ne pas s'être enregistrée auprès de la commission des Nés-Moldus

* * *

INDÉSIRABLE NO. 3

Ronald Bilius Weasley:

Sang-Pur, ennemi du Ministère. Sympathies Moldues inconnues, mais suspecté de partager l'inclinaison de son père (Arthur Weasley) envers les Moldus. Est aussi le meilleur ami des indésirables No. 1 et No. 2

DOMICILE ACTUEL : à la maison. Sérieusement malade. Les inspecteurs du Ministère l'ont confirmé.

STATUT : à déterminer

* * *

INDÉSIRABLE NO. 4

Alastor Maugrey "Fol-Œil":

Sang-Pur, membre connu de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ancien Auror, suspecté d'être sympathisant pro-Moldu. Proche ami d'Albus Dumbledore

DOMICILE ACTUEL : Inconnu [3]

STATUT : Décédé

* * *

INDÉSIRABLE NO. 5

Arthur Weasley:

Sang-Pur, employé du Ministère. Récemment démis de la direction du Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Connu pour être sympathisant pro-Moldus, et peut-être avec une fascination obsessive pour eux. Membre connu de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Toute la famille, à l'exception de Percy Weasley, est soupçonnée d'outrage envers le Ministère.

DOMICILE ACTUEL : Ottery St. Catchpole, Continue son travail au Ministère sans incident

STATUT : Dans le cas où il contacterait les Indésirables No. 1 or No. 2, serait à sanctionner durement.

* * *

Harry arrêta de lire, et fourra le dossier complet dans sa poche de manteau. Harry jeta un dernier regard dans toute la pièce, avant d'avoir une idée soudaine. Il plongea la plume de nouveau dans l'encre, attrapa un bout de parchemin, et rédigea une note pour Ombrage :

Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges,

Sincèrement,

Indésirable No. 1

Juste au moment où Harry se préparait à repartir, il buta contre le coin du bureau, et mal à l'aise avec son corps actuel, il tomba par terre. Il jeta ses bras en avant pour amortir sa chute, et il sentit soudain le verre de la fiole à l'intérieur de son holster se briser, alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le pied du bureau. La fiole qui contenait le Polynectar était maintenant en morceaux. La panique submergea Harry, pendant qu'il nettoyait rapidement le sol avec sa baguette. Il devait aller dans le tribunal tout de suite. Il attrapa le dossier de Cattermole, et sortit en trombe du bureau pour aller jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Au moment où l'ascenseur arriva, Kingsley entra en même temps, avec ses magnifiques robes violettes. Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes se furent refermées, et que l'ascenseur eut commencé à redescendre, que Kingsley commença à parler.

« Tu es un peu hors du planning, Harry, » dit-il, sa voix profonde ramenant un peu de calme à Harry.

« Ombrage m'a envoyé dans son bureau pour prendre un dossier, » expliqua Harry. « J'ai profité de l'opportunité, et j'ai trouvé ceci. » Il tendit à Kingsley le dossier plié et froissé. « Je ne sais pas ce que l'Ordre connaît de tout ça, mais j'ai pensé que cela ne fera pas de mal d'avoir un peu plus d'infos. » Et il ajouta en tendant la liste recopiée. « Et ici, ce sont les noms des Nés-Moldus convoqués pour une audition. »

« Joli travail, Harry, » le félicita Kingsley. « On pourra en faire quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. »

« Et j'ai aussi ceci. » Harry tendit l'œil de Fol-Œil.

« Donc ils ont trouvé le corps, » commenta tristement Kingsley.

« Probablement, » dit Harry. « En plus, j'ai cassé ma fiole de Polynectar. J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, mais Ombrage m'attend avec le dossier. On va devoir improviser. »

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu pris ta dose précédente ? »

« 45 minutes, au moins. »

« Alors improvisation n'est pas vraiment le mot juste, » commenta Kingsley.

Une fois que l'ascenseur eut descendu jusqu'en bas du Ministère, Kingsley dirigea Harry vers le tribunal 10, mais ce n'était en fait pas nécessaire. Harry n'était pas près d'oublier sa propre audition face à un tribunal plein, juste au début de sa 5e année. Mais il y avait là quelque chose de différent. Une fraîcheur surnaturelle remplissait le couloir qui conduisait jusqu'à la salle. Harry pouvait sentir le froid lui peser sur le corps, ainsi qu'une brûlure à chaque inspiration, et même un peu de buée apparaissait à chaque expiration. Alors que lui et Kingsley s'approchaient de la double porte du tribunal, on pouvait voir deux grandes formes squelettiques recouvertes d'une cape noire, qui flottaient à quelques centimètres du plafond, et qui gardaient l'entrée.

Des Détraqueurs.

Faisant de son mieux pour refréner ses frissons, Harry les passa, et entra dans la salle du tribunal, avec Kingsley qui le suivait de près. À l'intérieur, il découvrit une scène d'horreur.

Le tribunal était très différent par rapport à ses souvenirs : il y avait eu avant un haut plafond qui recouvrait toute la salle. Désormais, tout le haut était rempli par une horde de Détraqueurs qui flottaient en l'air, témoins aveugles de la parodie de justice qui avait lieu en dessous d'eux. Il repéra Mr Weasley rapidement, assis seul dans un coin, sur un des bancs de l'audience. Pas très loin de lui se trouvaient plusieurs sorciers et sorcières regroupés ensemble sur un autre banc. Certains étaient en train de pleurer, et d'autres essayaient de se protéger physiquement des effets des Détraqueurs. Il vit Ron, avec un balai à l'arrière de la salle, et son corps semblait trembler légèrement. Hermione de son côté était assise à la gauche d'Ombrage, en compagnie d'un petit félin Patronus. Ombrage était assise au même pupitre qu'avait occupé Fudge, et duquel il avait regardé Harry. Et c'est alors qu'Harry le vit : brillant à la lueur du Patronus chat, se trouvait le médaillon orné d'un serpent vert formant le 'S' de Salazar Serpentard. Enfin, Harry reconnut le sorcier se trouvant de l'autre côté d'Ombrage. C'était Yaxley, un Mangemort connu.

« Ah, Albert, je commençais à m'inquiéter, » dit Ombrage. « Vous avez le dossier, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry parcourut rapidement l'allée, et donna le dossier à Ombrage.

« J'ai dû faire un détour aux toilettes. Désolé pour le retard, » s'excusa-t-il.

« Tout va bien, Albert, » dit-elle avec son sourire venimeux qu'Harry connaissait très bien. « Vous pouvez rester pour les auditions, si vous voulez. Je suis certaine qu'un peu de pause vous fera le plus grand bien. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, reculant pour s'asseoir à un banc vide. Il repéra Kingsley faisant passer une note discrètement à Mr Weasley, puis retourner à son poste le long du mur du fond.

« Suivante, Mme Mary Cattermole, » appela Ombrage, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione. « Êtes-vous prête pour la prise des notes, Mafalda ? »

« Oui, Madame, » répondit Hermione.

« Je dois dire, Mafalda, que j'apprécie votre nouvel enthousiasme. » Hermione se força à sourire. Une petite femme s'était levée, et tremblait violemment de la tête aux pieds. Son visage était pâle, à la fois par la peur et par la baisse de tension sanguine. Ses cheveux foncés étaient attachés en un chignon serré.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, » ordonna Ombrage, sa voix avait encore ce ton doucereux et soyeux familier.

Mme Cattermole s'approcha timidement d'une chaise qu'Harry reconnut aussi. C'était la chaise des accusés. Au moment où Mme Cattermole s'assit, plusieurs chaînes se matérialisèrent immédiatement sur les montants, et elles attachèrent la femme. Et Harry comprit soudain. Cela n'allait pas être une audition, mais une condamnation. La jeune femme bouleversée laissa échapper une supplique d'appel à l'aide. Harry entendit la reconnaissable réaction de Mr Weasley.

« Vous êtes Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, » demanda Ombrage.

« O—Oui, c'est moi, » dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Harry pouvait entendre l'effet des Détraqueurs dans sa voix.

« Vous êtes mariée à Reginald Cattermole du Département de la Maintenance Magique ? » À cet instant, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et un homme habillé du même bleu de travail que Ron courut dans l'allée jusqu'à la chaise de l'accusée. La femme fondit en larmes.

« Ah, Reginald, c'est bien ça, » prononça Ombrage gentiment. « Comme Mme Cattermole semble être dans l'incapacité de répondre, peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à sa place ? »

« Oui, Mary est ma femme, » dit l'homme en se redressant. « Et elle a été injustement accusée, Madame. »

« Merci, » reprit Ombrage, ignorant complètement son commentaire. « Comme vous le savez sans doute, Mme Cattermole, une baguette vous a été confisquée lors de votre arrivée au Ministère aujourd'hui. Vingt et un centimètres huit, bois de cerisier, crin de licorne. Reconnaissez-vous cette description ? [4] »

« C'est ma baguette, » couina-t-elle.

« Pouvez-vous éclairer le tribunal sur l'identité du sorcier ou de la sorcière auquel vous avez pris cette baguette ? »

« P-pris ? » pleura-t-elle. « J-je ne l'ai p-rise à p-personne… Je l'ai a-achetée chez Ollivander. Elle m'a-m'a choisie. »

« Mensonges, » accusa doucement Dolorès, se penchant par-dessus son pupitre. « Les baguettes ne choisissent que des sorciers ou des sorcières. Et vous, Mme Cattermole, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. » Elle fouilla dans le dossier devant elle, avant d'en sortir un petit parchemin.

« Mais je suis une sorcière, » soutint Mary, les yeux remplis de larmes. « J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Le Professeur Chourave m'a accompagné au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Je ne tolérerai plus aucun mensonge dans ce tribunal, Mme Cattermole, » coupa Ombrage, qui perdit alors son ton faussement gentil. Elle lut le papier qu'elle tenait : « Profession des parents, marchands de fruits. » Mary éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Yaxley rajouta sa propre remarque.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Vous voyez ceci, Mme Cattermole, » reprit Ombrage, en désignant le médaillon. « C'est une vieille relique de famille, des Selwyns. Ma famille descend sur des générations de cette famille. Pouvez-vous apporter une preuve similaire ? »

« La baguette, » dit-elle, s'essuyant le visage, et jetant un regard de défi à Ombrage. « La baguette m'a choisie. Je suis une sorcière. »

« Assez de mensonges, » cria Ombrage. « Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu pour pouvoir conclure, n'est-ce pas Yaxley ? »

« Bien assez, » reconnut-il.

« Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, vous êtes, par le présent tribunal, accusée d'avoir : volé délibérément et en connaissance de cause la propriété d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière, avec pour intention d'infiltrer la communauté magique, dans le but de déstabiliser la pureté du monde magique. Pour ces crimes, vous êtes par le présent tribunal condamnée à une sentence à vie à Azkaban. »

« NON, » pleura-t-elle. « Reginald, dis-leur, dis-leur que je suis une sorcière. »

« Madame, ayez pitié, » essaya Reginald. « Ma femme est une sorcière. Elle l'a toujours été, à Poudlard et après. Elle n'a pas volé sa baguette. »

« Préparez donc une deuxième cellule à Azkaban, » rajouta Ombrage avec un sourire avide. « Après tout, il est clair que vous ne voudriez pas être séparé de votre voleuse de femme. » Toute couleur disparut du visage de Mr Cattermole. Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il sentait déjà l'effet du Polynectar se dissiper. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que sa véritable identité ne soit dévoilée. Ses pieds le transportèrent sans qu'il y pense, et il se retrouva entre Ombrage et les Cattermoles, sa baguette pointant droit sur la poitrine d'Ombrage.

« Albert, que faites-vous, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

« Vous ne devriez pas dire de mensonges, Dolorès. » jeta Harry. Il sentit son corps rétrécir, et sa vision se troubler. Avec sa main libre, il alla chercher ses lunettes dans sa poche, et les mit sur son nez. Yaxley leva sa baguette, mais Hermione fut plus rapide, et elle stupefixa silencieusement le sorcier par-derrière. Harry agit avant qu'Ombrage ne puisse ajouter un mot.

« Stupefix, » cria-t-il. Son sort la toucha en plein milieu, l'envoyant valser en arrière. Ombrage était maintenant avachie sur la plateforme.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, » demanda frénétiquement Hermione. « Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie ici ! Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ta potion de réserve ? »

« Pas le temps, » répliqua Harry. « Vite, attrape le médaillon ! » Ron, Kingsley et Mr Weasley se ruèrent pour les rejoindre.

« Bien pensé, Miss Granger, » félicita Kingsley. « Nous devons agir vite pour vous faire sortir de là. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Mme Cattermole cria. À l'unisson, ils se retournèrent, et l'effroi remplit Harry. La horde des Détraqueurs était en train de descendre sur eux.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Désolé pour la coupure. Mais une fois encore, c'est Merlyn qui décide. Et elle est bien placée cette coupure ^^, je trouve.

Je ne vais pas développer plus l'idée que j'ai évoquée dans la 4e note.

Par contre, la version de Merlyn sur cette arrivée au Ministère est fortement changée par rapport au canon. L'idée d'avoir fait intervenir Arthur prend ici tout son sens, et comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, on évite toute l'improvisation qui a eu lieu dans le canon.

Et que dire que la scène avec Ombrage. Beurk ! (et si bien trouvé en même temps).

Pour le reste, on reste proche du canon. Le bureau d'Ombrage est bien plus développé (Et Merlyn en profite pour écrire l'instant Harmony).

Le prochain chapitre traitera de la fin de l'épisode du Ministère, et sera intitulé 'Le changement des Patronus'. Toujours prévu pour dans deux semaines.

Par ailleurs, comme vous avez pu le voir, je commence à écrire des One-shots. Je compte continuer, mais aussi préparer une véritable histoire. C'est un peu pour cela que je maintiens une parution toutes les deux semaines, afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour avancer en parallèle sur ces autres projets.

Comme on dit, restez à l'écoute, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !

* * *

[1] Pour rappel, c'était Mafalda qui avait notifié à Harry en 3e année son usage de la Magie envers sa tante, ainsi qu'en 5e année avec le Détraqueur.

[2] Heu… je suis comme Harry, je n'aime pas du tout son personnage… Je ne veux même pas imaginer cette scène. Quelle horreur (surtout la suite)

[3] Curieux. Comment peuvent-ils avoir l'œil sans savoir où est Maugrey ? (d'autant plus qu'il est considéré comme mort juste après)

[4] Bon, je voulais laisser passer un peu toute cette histoire complètement irréaliste sur les Nés-Moldus, mais il y a quand même un truc qui ne tient pas : comment connaître le cœur de la baguette ? Il n'y a que le fabricant qui peut le savoir, donc celui à qui la baguette est donnée, et l'éventuel registre de tout ça. Comment Ombrage peut-elle connaître le cœur d'une baguette quelconque, à part en se référant à un registre, qui contiendrait justement l'acheteur. Je sais bien que c'est de la magie, et que c'est aussi l'histoire qui veut ça, qu'il fallait bien une excuse pour accuser les Nés-Moldus, mais bon, ça ne tient vraiment pas la route (Et je mets de côté le fait que rien que le passé contredit toute la propagande)… À part avoir la majorité de la population qui soutient cette commission, c'est pas réaliste. (bon, d'accord, parler de réalisme quand on évoque un univers magique et fantastique complètement fictif…)


	21. Le changement des Patronus

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Salut ! Ce sera ce coup-ci un chapitre un peu plus court que la normale, mais qui contiendra une scène assez mignonne entre Harry et Hermione (je l'espère du moins). Si je devais tenter un pronostic, je dirais que l'histoire en est à la moitié avant la ligne d'arrivée, et cela a été une expérience enrichissante. Pour ceux qui ont posé la question, oui, le trio va être forcé de quitter le Square Grimmauld, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, la façon dont j'ai prévu cette fuite sera unique et plausible. Mon seul indice sera ce que Dumbledore a dit à Harry dans le Prince de Sang Mêlé : « La Magie laisse toujours des traces. »

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai aussi démarré mon histoire plus proche du canon, débutant en 3e année : Courage Rising.

Et comme toujours, merci pour votre patience, pour vos commentaires, et pour les alertes. Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs géniaux.

Tout est à Jo.

À la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-et-Un : Le changement des Patronus**

Les Détraqueurs grouillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, et descendaient vers eux dans un tourbillon de capes noires en loques. Le Patronus d'Ombrage avait été juste suffisant, quoiqu'un peu faible, pour les garder au loin, et pour dissimuler leur effet écrasant et glaçant sur l'atmosphère. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, les Détraqueurs fonçaient vers leurs victimes potentielles, toute la force de leur aura démoralisante remplissait maintenant toute la salle.

« Lancez vos Patronus, maintenant ! » cria Kingsley, en levant sa propre baguette vers les Détraqueurs en approche. Son lynx jaillit devant lui. Arthur fut rapide à rejoindre les côtés de Kingsley, et il envoya son propre Patronus dans les airs. Encouragés par leurs lanceurs, le lynx et la belette [1] firent un cercle autour d'eux, repoussant plusieurs Détraqueurs. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car toujours plus de Détraqueurs continuaient leur descente des hauteurs du plafond de la salle. Il était maintenant clair, au moins pour Harry, que le Patronus d'Ombrage n'avait pas pu être suffisant à lui seul pour tenir éloignés les Détraqueurs. Ils avaient reconnu que l'autorité qu'Ombrage avait exercée sur eux avait cessé, dès lors qu'Ombrage avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

« Ron, Hermione, on doit les aider, » cria Harry, en levant sa baguette. Le cerf d'une brillante lueur argentée jaillit de sa baguette, et commença à méthodiquement galoper autour d'eux. Le lynx et la belette s'associèrent au cerf d'Harry, et la première vague des Détraqueurs rebondit comme sur un mur invisible. Mais, malgré tout, toujours plus de Détraqueurs arrivaient.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais invoqué un Patronus dans ces conditions, pas sous ce type de pression. Ron essaya trois fois avant qu'un faible Jack Russel ne puisse sortir de sa baguette. Il rejoignit le cerf. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le Patronus de Ron aida à combattre la deuxième vague qui s'avançait.

« _Expecto Patronum_ , » énonça Hermione, son bras tremblant. Rien ne se passa. C'était le seul sort qu'Hermione avait du mal à lancer.

« Tu peux le faire, Hermione, » dit Harry avec assurance.

« _Ex-Expect-Expecto Patronum, »_ recommença-t-elle, sa voix encore plus faible que la fois précédente. De nouveau, rien.

« Des pensées heureuses, Hermione, » l'encouragea Harry, encourageant son cerf hargneusement. Trois vagues de Détraqueurs avaient été repoussées, et l'ensemble avait été renvoyé avec les autres au-dessus. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que l'ensemble ne descende avec leur pleine force. Malgré avec les Patronus qui faisaient des cercles autour d'eux, Harry pouvait quand même sentir la morsure du froid sur les parties exposées de sa peau. Il n'avait repoussé une telle quantité de Détraqueurs qu'une seule fois auparavant. Il pouvait maintenant entendre un bourdonnement gênant dans ses oreilles, et un bruit distordu qui, il le savait, deviendrait les hurlements de sa mère si la situation devait se prolonger.

« _Expecto Patronum,_ » cria Hermione. Une fine volute argentée sortit de sa baguette, et bien que sa consistance fût brumeuse, elle prit la forme familière de la loutre qu'Harry avait déjà vue avant. Mais la loutre à peine formée se dissipa bientôt en un nuage de vapeur brillante. La forme se dirigea vers le cerf d'Harry, et suivit le rythme à ses côtés. La forme, quoique ce fût, était assez grande. Le Patronus sans forme précise galopait maintenant autour d'eux à la même vitesse que le cerf d'Harry, mais toujours sans prendre de forme reconnaissable. Personne n'avait le temps d'observer l'étrange phénomène qu'était maintenant devenu le Patronus d'Hermione, car la horde des Détraqueurs arrivait avec toutes leurs forces. Alors que le premier Détraqueur s'était approché, le faible Patronus d'Hermione se dissipa. Harry eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour voir les jambes d'Hermione se dérober sous elle sous l'effet du froid oppressif des Détraqueurs. Son visage était coloré de bleu, et sans même y penser, Harry avala la distance entre eux deux, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il pouvait maintenant entendre le bruit des capes des Détraqueurs juste au-dessus de lui, alors qu'ils s'approchaient à toute vitesse. Mais ils ne comptaient pas pour Harry, qui regardait le visage vaincu de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » chuchota-t-elle, pensant que les effets du Polynectar étaient en train de disparaître. « J'ai toujours été nulle au moment où cela était le plus important. »

« C'est n'importe quoi, » répliqua Harry avec défi. « Tu le sais. » Il jeta un œil vers les portes de la salle. Ils pourraient courir jusqu'à elles, mais dans quel but ? Les Détraqueurs pourraient simplement les suivre dans les couloirs du Ministère, mettant en danger d'autres sorciers. Il se demanda alors combien de membres du ministère étaient capables simplement de produire un Patronus. Non, ils devaient repousser les Détraqueurs avant de quitter la pièce. C'était la seule option. Et c'est alors que l'idée la plus bizarre lui traversa l'esprit. C'était une idée dingue, ridicule au mieux. Cependant, il ne voyait pas de raison qui l'empêcherait de fonctionner. Tenant fermement le bras d'Hermione d'une main, il leva sa baguette vers la horde, et cria :

« _Expecto Patronum !_ » En vrai, Harry s'était attendu à ce que le sort échoue. Ensuite, il pensait que son précédent Patronus se serait dissipé et aurait été remplacé par un nouveau Patronus tout frais. Mais aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne fut la bonne. Pas plus qu'un Patronus supplémentaire n'apparut. Au lieu de cela, un champ de lumière blanche, chatoyante, et pulsante jaillit de sa baguette, et les recouvra sous un dôme. Et il y eut plus encore.

Les Patronus déjà invoqués furent absorbés dans le bouclier, ce qui causa un nouveau violent flash de lumière, provenant de l'énergie qui continuait de sortir de la baguette d'Harry. Il y avait aussi un son qui était émis par le bouclier, suivant les pulsations rythmiques qui parcouraient doucement le bouclier. C'était assez subtil, mais cela rappela à Harry la nuit où sa baguette et celle de Voldemort s'étaient connectées dans le cimetière. Ce Patronus, si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme cela, repoussa les Détraqueurs avec une force importante. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était de rejoindre les portes de la pièce. Et puis, comme si la magie sortant de la baguette d'Harry avait pu entendre ses pensées, le bouclier commença à s'agrandir, repoussant de plus en plus haut les Détraqueurs vers les cavités sombres cachées dans le plafond.

« Allons-y, » cria Kingsley, attrapant Mme Cattermole par le bras, et la poussant en avant, pendant que Reginald suivait légèrement en arrière. Harry remit Hermione sur ses pieds. Ron passa son autre bras par-dessus ses épaules. Et ensemble, lui et Harry soutinrent Hermione dans leur lente retraite hors de la pièce. Arthur les suivit, le dos tourné vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Harry coupa le sort, mais fut surpris de constater que le bouclier ne s'était pas dissipé. Une fois qu'ils furent en sûreté dans le hall, Kingsley scella les portes de la salle du tribunal, afin que les Détraqueurs ne puissent pas s'échapper. [2]

« Et bien, cela aurait pu mieux se passer, » soupira bruyamment Kingsley.

« Pas de raison de s'appesantir là-dessus, » indiqua Arthur. « On doit vous évacuer tous les trois d'ici, et maintenant. »

« Hermione, peux-tu marcher ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je crois, » répondit Hermione, en se dégageant des garçons. Ses jambes tremblaient encore violemment, mais Hermione se maintint debout. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolée… »

« Avec autant de Détraqueurs, je suis déjà surpris que tu aies tenu autant de temps, Hermione, » dit Arthur. « Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps j'aurais pu tenir de mon côté. »

« Le fait que vous trois arriviez déjà à votre âge à produire des Patronus, sous n'importe quelle forme, est déjà un exploit, » félicita Kingsley. « À ce propos, Harry, quand as-tu appris à faire cela avec ton Patronus ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. »

« Je ne sais pas, » indiqua Harry. « Mais est-ce vraiment le moment pour cela ? »

« En effet, pas vraiment, » reconnut Kingsley en s'excusant.

« Et il n'y a pas que nous qui devons partir, » rajouta Hermione. « Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas juste déambuler dans le Ministère. »

« On va s'en occuper à part, » confirma Arthur, en faisant un signe de tête à Reginald. « Nous allons leur trouver un lieu sûr pour faire profil bas pendant quelque temps. »

« Hermione, as-tu toujours ta 2e fiole de potion, » demanda Harry. Elle acquiesça, bien que son corps commençait à protester à l'idée d'absorber une nouvelle dose de Polynectar. Hermione retira la fiole de son compartiment, et la but aussitôt. Ron fit de même.

« Et toi, Harry, tu vas devoir te dissimuler sous ta cape, » ordonna Kingsley.

« Attendez, » s'exclama Mary. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, timidement, et lui prit le visage des deux mains. Puis elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Merci, » dit-elle, en regardant tous ses sauveteurs. « À tous, merci du fond du cœur. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas venus exprès pour moi, mais vous auriez très bien pu me laisser. Que Merlin vous bénisse, Harry Potter. »

() () ()

De retour au Square Grimmauld, Kreattur avait déjà préparé le souper. Arthur avait été invité à rester, mais il a préféré décliner, indiquant qu'il voulait rejoindre Molly aussi vite que possible afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il jeta cependant un regard interrogateur vers le médaillon. Mr Weasley pouvait dire que c'était bien plus qu'un bijou.

« Désolé, Arthur, » indiqua Harry. « Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas. »

Tout au contraire de Ron, qui cessa immédiatement de s'occuper des Horcruxes au moment où Kreattur lui amena la tourte à la viande promise.

« J'ai attendu cela toute la journée, » se réjouit-il en plantant la fourchette dans croûte de la tourte. Hermione ne parla pas du souper. Même après avoir mangé une tablette entière de chocolat noir, ses mains tremblaient encore visiblement, pendant qu'elle mangeait sa tourte avec une précision méthodique. Harry la regarda manger du coin de l'œil. Chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait était accompagnée par une réflexion interne. Du coup, lorsque Ron s'excusa, et quitta la table pour aller prendre une douche, Harry sauta enfin sur l'opportunité de dire quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione ? »

« Ça va aller, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je suis juste encore un peu secouée, c'est tout. »

« Les Détraqueurs ne sont jamais plaisants, » rajouta Harry en affichant son soutien. Le silence tomba dans la cuisine, le regard d'Hermione semblait se fixer sur un nœud particulier du bois au milieu de la table. Et c'est alors qu'Harry sut.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, parlant de nouveau. Elle n'essaya par contre pas de croiser son regard.

« J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de faire face à un Détraqueur pour la première fois, » dit Harry penaud. « J'avais oublié que tu n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, ce qu'ils pouvaient te faire. » Hermione ne répondit pas, mais elle lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Bon, si tu veux en parler, viens donc me voir. Ok ? » rajouta-t-il, ramassant son assiette, et la mettant dans l'évier. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra un peu, avant de quitter la cuisine. Il se donna un coup de pied mental, alors qu'il plongeait dans les coussins du canapé. L'exultation qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée lorsqu'ils avaient rangé l'Horcrux médaillon dans le sac enchanté d'Hermione, lui-même soigneusement rangé dans la bourse en peau de Moke, disparut instantanément lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait sous-estimé l'épreuve qu'Hermione avait endurée dans cette salle de jugement. Mais Harry ne passa pas beaucoup de temps à ruminer.

« Harry ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Hermione était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air timide, mordant sa lèvre inférieure un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que l'on peut parler ? À propos de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ? » Elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Je te l'ai dit, que tu n'avais pas à demander, » l'encouragea Harry. Au début, Hermione sembla reconsidérer sa décision. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

« Tout ira bien, » dit Harry après une minute ou deux. « Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est débile, » dit-elle d'un coup, retrouvant au moins sa voix. « Comment est-il possible de se sentir aussi… aussi malheureuse, alors que rien dans ma vie n'a été aussi horrible comparé à la tienne ? » Harry se rapprocha d'elle, et lui prit les mains. Elle le cachait bien, mais Harry pouvait encore sentir de petits frissons en elle, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas débile, » reprit Harry doucement. Plus il y a de Détraqueurs présents, et plus grands sont leurs effets sur nous. Tout est amplifié. Leur présence est plus glaciale, ils font remonter plus fortement les pires moments de nos vies. C'est bien assez pour tout le monde. »

« Je n'ai même pas pu produire un Patronus corporel, Harry, » s'exclama-t-elle, mortifiée. « Je suis censée être la plus brillante, et la meilleure. Et lorsque les choses sont importantes — »

« Lorsque les choses sont importantes, tu fais ce que tu as toujours fait, » coupa Harry, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'enrouler des mèches de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. « Tu as été là, à mes côtés. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, » argumenta-t-elle, sa voix assourdie alors qu'elle parlait contre la poitrine d'Harry. « Tu as besoin de plus de ma part. Avant, j'étais celle qui te protégeait. Tout a changé depuis le tournoi. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant. »

« Hermione, cela suffit, » coupa encore Harry. Il la recula un peu de manière à pouvoir la regarder directement dans les yeux, dans ces yeux marron chocolat qui baignaient dans les larmes. « Écoute-moi. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Qui a fait en sorte que je boive la bonne potion pour rejoindre Quirrel ? Qui a découvert l'identité du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ? Qui s'est interposé entre un meurtrier et moi ? Qui nous a envoyés dans le passé pour sauver la seule famille qui me restait ? Qui a passé des heures innombrables pour rechercher des sorts et pour mettre au point des stratégies afin de s'assurer que je puisse survivre à un tournoi extrêmement dangereux ? Qui est la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais tourné le dos ? C'est toi. »

« Et tu as raison. Tout a changé après le tournoi. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as changé. C'est moi qui t'ai éloignée, parce que je pensais que je devais être fort. Je t'ai fait ce que Dumbledore m'avait fait. En vérité, j'ai repoussé tout le monde. Mais tu n'as jamais cessé de me protéger. Qui a fabriqué de l'essence de Murlap pour soulager ma main ? Qui m'a aidé à garder la tête froide ? Qui a essayé de me faire entendre raison alors que je ne voulais rien entendre ? Qui m'a incité à enseigner aux autres comment se défendre ? Qui m'a protégé de ceux qui n'étaient intéressés que par ma célébrité ? Qui a promis de se jeter dans les flammes avec moi ? C'était toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. »

Hermione s'essuya les larmes avec la manche de chemise, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché ses épaules. Sans rien dire de plus, Hermione se pelotonna de nouveau contre la poitrine d'Harry. Ses frissons n'avaient toujours pas cessé, et Harry pouvait toujours sentir sur la peau la froideur de ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur sa nuque. Instinctivement, Harry la serra plus fort, pour essayer de la réchauffer. Mais il savait que ce froid venait de l'intérieur.

« Te rappelles-tu de l'examen pratique que Lupin nous a fait passer, » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry, pas vraiment sûr de là où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu te souviens comment j'avais dû lutter contre l'Épouvantard ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Tu avais dit que l'Épouvantard s'était transformé en Professeur McGonagall qui disait que tu avais échoué partout. »

« Je suis affreusement honteuse. »

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry. « Tu as réussi à t'en sortir correctement avec l'Épouvantard. »

« Non, je suis honteuse parce que je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, » finit Hermione.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« L'Épouvantard ne s'est pas transformé en Professeur McGonagall, Harry. »

« Je ne comprends pas. En quoi s'est-il transformé ? »

« Il s'est transformé en toi. » dit-elle calmement.

« Maintenant, je n'y comprends plus rien, » admit Harry. « Tu avais peur de moi ? »

« Je te voyais mort, Harry, » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus faible. « Nous ne savions pas à ce moment-là que Sirius était innocent. Je le voyais debout au-dessus de ton cadavre, Harry, et il riait. Et alors il se transformait, et ce n'était plus Sirius, mais… »

« Tom, » conclut Harry. Hermione acquiesça, mais elle n'avait pas terminé.

« C'est ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, » termina-t-elle. « Ou plutôt entendu, je devrais dire. Et c'est alors que je me suis rappelé du cimetière, comme si c'était moi qui avais assisté à son retour, comme si j'avais entendu le bruit de la mort qui avait pris Cédric, et entendu tes cris de douleurs sous la torture… et tes suppliques à Dumbledore… »

« Donc, mes souvenirs, parce que tu les as vus, sont devenus tes souvenirs, d'une certaine manière. Et les Détraqueurs peuvent les utiliser ? » Hermione hocha de la tête une fois encore.

« Que je peux être pathétique, » murmura-t-elle. « Mes pires souvenirs sont seulement imaginés, ou ne sont pas du tout les miens, mais les tiens. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pathétique, » reprit Harry, sentant monter en lui vague d'émotion. « Cela ne fait que prouver ce que je disais avant. Qui d'autre que toi pourrait me soulager de mes fardeaux, et les porter à ma place ? »

« Mais j'ai été si faible aujourd'hui, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Et je ne sais même pas quoi penser de mon Patronus. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un qui avait changé de forme au milieu de son lancement. »

« Et tu trouveras ce qu'il en est, » dit Harry avec confiance dans la voix. « Parce que c'est ce que tu es, tu es la plus brillante sorcière de notre âge, tu te souviens ? »

« Mais tu as besoin de plus, » répéta-t-elle. « Tu as besoin de plus que juste ma cervelle. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de plus, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu es, Hermione. De tout. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Hello à tous.

Un petit chapitre assez court ce coup-là, mais tout mignon tout plein sur la fin.

C'est un peu la première fois que c'est plutôt Hermione qui a une faiblesse, et Harry qui console (le début était plutôt l'inverse). Et la dernière phrase d'Harry, on n'est plus très loin de la déclaration en bonne et due forme…

La suite sera pour dans 15 jours, comme d'habitude.

Le chapitre sera intitulé « Le fardeau de Minerva »

* * *

[1] Je viens juste de constater un truc, à propos des noms des personnages (Korelion me dirait qu'il le sait déjà) : avez-vous noté que le Patronus de Mr Weasley est une belette ? Ce qui se dit weasel, en anglais…

[2] Je sais bien qu'on parle d'Ombrage et d'un Mangemort, mais Ombrage et Yaxley sont tous les deux encore à l'intérieur… Remarquez, bien fait pour Ombrage.


	22. Le fardeau de Minerva

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai été dernièrement occupé afin de terminer de préparer la nursery, et faire toutes les autres petites requêtes de ma femme [1]. Encore 8 semaines, et le petit gars sera là.

Maintenant, sans plus tergiverser, le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-Deux : Le fardeau de Minerva**

Le mois d'août fut un mois calme pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tous les jardins d'Angleterre, si soigneusement coupés et entretenus, avaient été grillés par le soleil de la fin de l'été, ce qui ne laissait plus que des plaques marron d'herbes sèches et des tas de feuilles mortes. Et c'est sur ce décor desséché qu'arriva le premier matin de septembre. Tout était calme dans le Square Grimmauld. Tous étaient en train de contempler la vérité, chacun à sa manière. Le Poudlard Express allait partir de King Cross, et cela serait sans eux pour la première fois [2].

Ron avait détaillé à Kreattur tous les choix de plats que le festin d'accueil proposait habituellement. Malgré les objections d'Hermione concernant la charge de travail pour Kreattur, Ron s'était entêté sur l'idée que s'il ne pouvait pas être assis ce soir-là là-bas dans la Grande Salle, alors il pourrait au moins célébrer l'esprit de sa tradition favorite. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé du salon, avec le livre Standard de sortilèges, niveau 7, ouvert et posé sur ses cuisses. Mais elle ne lisait pas. Au lieu de cela, ses mains trituraient le petit badge argenté des Préfets qu'elle avait fièrement arboré depuis sa 5e année. Harry avait vu leurs réactions à tous les deux, et il alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Sirius, et fut soulagé de pouvoir se retrouver seul dans ce refuge.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un refuge temporaire. Seul, vautré en travers du lit de Sirius, ses pensées divaguèrent en des lieux déplaisants. Lorsqu'il essaya de comprendre le comportement étrange, et jamais vu de sa baguette, ses pensées s'en retournèrent au cimetière et aux images spectrales de ses parents. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur son Patronus là aussi unique, les mots de Dumbledore concernant la magie renforcée par les émotions lui envoyèrent une décharge le long de son épine dorsale. Et une sensation connue, mais très différente, apparut au plus profond de sa poitrine, là où son cœur résidait. Lorsqu'il essaya de se concentrer sur les Horcruxes, il ne put que penser à celui qui résidait en lui, et il se demanda combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir marcher sur la terre. De plus, il n'aimait pas que quelque chose en lui puisse être mélangé et être forcé d'être proche de l'Horcrux dissimulé.

Pourtant, la pensée qui avait le plus consumé Harry de l'intérieur était celle d'avouer à ses amis qu'il devrait aller volontairement vers la mort pour voir la victoire sur Voldemort. Aurait-il le courage d'annoncer cela ? Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. La question qui le tourmentait le plus était de savoir comment il allait dire cela à Hermione. Et de nouveau, son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne ressortirait pas la vérité qu'il avait maintenue enterrée au cœur de son âme. Il l'avait enterrée il y avait longtemps, bien avant qu'il ait pris conscience que cela était là. Et il emmènerait cette vérité dans sa tombe, l'enterrant une fois de plus.

Pour la dernière fois.

La révélation que sa mort avait été l'image de l'Épouvantard d'Hermione l'avait profondément affecté. L'idée que ses propres et plus grandes peurs et cauchemars étaient aussi devenus ceux d'Hermione l'avait transpercé d'une façon que rien d'autre n'avait le faire avant ou ne le ferait un jour. La confession d'Hermione ayant eu l'impression qu'elle ne servait à rien l'avait rendu bien plus vulnérable que ce que les Dursleys ou Voldemort avaient réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers ses parents.

Ses parents lui avaient laissé de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Son éducation, son héritage, et ce que cela signifiait que d'être un Potter. Leur sacrifice lui parlait bien plus clairement qu'avant. Son cœur se calma un moment. Si James Potter avait pu trouver le courage de faire face à une mort certaine, alors lui pourrait aussi trouver le courage de se dresser, et de suivre la même voie tracée. Si Lily Potter avait pu trouver le courage de sacrifier sa vie pour son fils, alors il pourrait trouver le courage de faire la même chose. Il sacrifierait sa vie pour ses amis.

Sirius lui avait de même tout donné. L'or de son coffre, la maison, douze ans de captivité, et, à la fin, même sa vie. Il avait pratiquement passée un an dans une grotte, vivant au milieu des rats, et risquant la capture à tout instant, et le Baiser des Détraqueurs. Et bien que ce fut à cause d'Harry, Sirius était venu à son secours dans le Département des Mystères. Sirius lui avait montré une vérité que personne d'autre n'avait pu. Tout sacrifice en valait la peine s'il était effectué pour quelqu'un que l'on aime.

De manière plus profonde, Dumbledore lui avait fourni sa plus bizarre réflexion : celle qu'on ne devait pas craindre la mort, qui était, _pour les esprits bien organisés_ , uniquement la prochaine grande aventure. Dumbledore lui avait aussi laissé entrapercevoir un élément qu'il pourrait utiliser pour trouver le courage de progresser vers son destin. En considérant qu'un être aimé était plus important que soi-même, on pouvait trouver en soi une force calme, sans équivalent dans le monde entier. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la mort. Il savait juste au fond de son cœur que, quoique ce fût, cela devait être bien. Sirius y était allé, comme Nicolas l'avait dit une fois. Et il savait que Dumbledore ne voudrait jamais revenir pour vivre une demi-vie, pas plus que ne le voudraient ses parents. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment concret à conserver pour le moment, mais cela avait suffi pour lui apporter la paix dans son esprit.

Depuis la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, Harry avait été un peu conscient de sa propre mortalité. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le moment de sa fin définitive, sa mortalité lui avait fait considérer ce que la plupart des gens avaient négligé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quel serait son legs ? Que laisserait-il derrière lui ? Que va-t-il lui laisser à elle ?

Il examina le contenu de son coffre profondément caché dans les entrailles de Gringotts. Où ira son héritage une fois qu'il sera parti ? Il se moquait pas mal de ses modestes piles de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises. L'argent avait perdu toute son importance après sa conversation avec Dumbledore dans la Pensine, et il ne pourrait pas le prendre avec lui. Il commençait au moins à comprendre Sirius. Sirius avait su qu'il ne voulait pas plus d'or, ou une maison. Sirius s'était juste occupé de mener à bien son rôle de parrain du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné les circonstances. Toutes ces pensées avaient tourné dans sa tête pendant toute la matinée, et midi approchait maintenant. Il devrait écrire un testament.

Il savait qu'ils n'en voudraient pas, mais quel choix avait-il ?

Dès lors, après que midi eut sonné, Harry quitta le confort du lit pour aller sur la chaise inconfortable du bureau, dans le coin de la chambre. Et il commença à écrire la lettre la plus importante qu'il aurait à écrire de sa vie.

Il commença par Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il avait considéré comme une maison. Il ne put penser qu'à une chose à léguer à l'école. Ensuite, il s'occupa de la famille Weasley. Il exprima du mieux qu'il put la gratitude et l'affection qu'il avait pour eux, et il leur légua une portion appropriée du contenu de son coffre. Connaissant désormais la valeur de son coffre, il pouvait maintenant diviser ses possessions en pourcentages. Cela devrait le faire.

Il s'intéressa à Hagrid. Son premier ami, et son ticket d'entrée dans le monde de la magie. Il sourit, alors qu'il donnait à Hagrid les moyens d'acheter enfin l'animal de compagnie qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il savait que cela n'était pas bien sage, mais si Hagrid survivait à la guerre, alors il méritait au moins d'avoir l'opportunité de voir un de ses rêves exaucés.

Ron a été le premier ami de son âge. Drôle, complexé, partenaire de méfaits, enclin à la jalousie, et par moment, victime de ses propres peurs. Ron n'était pas parfait, tout comme lui ne l'était pas non plus. Mais le fait que Ron l'avait suivi dans sa quête des Horcruxes lui montra tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur Ron. Il était loyal, courageux, et prêt à partager le fardeau d'Harry. Et c'était assez, et bien que ce que Harry était en droit d'exiger.

Il laissa la plupart du reste à Hermione. Il n'avait que deux requêtes pour elle : d'abord, elle devait passer ses examens, et elle devait poursuivre les changements qu'elle voulait apporter au monde sorcier. Et ensuite, lorsque la poussière de la guerre sera tombée, elle devra dire la vérité. Celle où Harry Potter est aussi ordinaire que n'importe qui d'autre. Que le Garçon qui avait Survécu avait survécu grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Et que ses accomplissements n'étaient pas dus à ses compétences, mais aux efforts de ceux qui l'avaient précédé, et de ses meilleurs amis qui avaient marché à ses côtés. L'imparfait, mais loyal Ron, et le dévouement, la générosité et la brillance d'Hermione. S'il réussissait un jour, ce serait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à porter tous les fardeaux seul.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de rédiger ses volontés, il porta son attention vers un autre problème. En qui pourrait-il avoir assez confiance pour voir ses volontés exaucées ? Une unique personne lui vint à l'esprit. Minerva McGonagall. Alors qu'une heure approchait, il signa son nom sur la lettre, et enroula les deux parchemins serrés.

« Kreattur, » appela-t-il, la voix basse, mais ferme et nette. Il y eut un petit _pop_ derrière lui, et Kreattur apparut, faisant une profonde révérence.

« Quelle requête a le Maître pour Kreattur, » demanda l'elfe.

« J'ai une importante tâche qui requiert ton attention immédiate, » expliqua Harry, donnant à l'elfe le rouleau. « Va porter ça à Minerva McGonagall, à Poudlard. Fais attention à ce qu'elle soit seule, et ne révèle ta présence à personne d'autre. Ne parle à personne d'autre. Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je demande, Kreattur ? »

« Kreattur doit apporter la lettre à Minerva McGonagall, ne pas révéler sa présence ou parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Minerva McGonagall, » répéta l'elfe. « Et Kreattur retournera à la maison dès qu'il aura livré la lettre du Maître. »

« Merci, Kreattur, » dit Harry. Kreattur lui fit une autre révérence, puis transplana avec un autre _pop_. Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, et relâcha lentement une longue expiration. Un autre poids avait quitté ses épaules. Peu de temps après que Kreattur eut été envoyé à sa mission, Harry entendit un petit toc toc à la porte. Hermione s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, gardant une main de chaque côté du mur.

« C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, » dit-elle avec un sourire peu enthousiaste. « Le train est déjà en route pour Pré-au-Lard. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry. Et il eut le soupçon qu'Hermione avait plus en tête, du coup il tourna sa chaise pendant qu'elle entrait et qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

« Ne dis rien à Ron, mais je suis en fait assez contente qu'il ait demandé à Kreattur d'organiser un festin pour nous. » Harry sourit. Il avait le même avis.

« Je ne le dirai à personne, » dit Harry. Elle sourit en retour, et croisa les jambes.

« J'ai pensé à un truc, » dit-elle après un moment.

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Au sujet de ton Patronus… et au sujet de mon absence de Patronus » Harry attendit qu'elle continue.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, » finit-elle par dire, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as juste besoin d'entraînement, c'est tout, » l'encouragea Harry.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle. « Mais j'ai encore essayé quelques fois ce matin, et cela a donné la même chose que cette nuit. J'ai juste produit une grande brume argentée. Lorsque tu nous as enseigné ce sort, tu nous as dit que nous avions besoin d'un puissant souvenir heureux. J'ai repensé à chaque souvenir heureux dont je pouvais me souvenir, et aucun ne m'a paru adéquat. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider pour cela, » dit Harry. « Lupin n'a pas pu m'aider non plus, quand j'y repense. »

« Quel souvenir utilises-tu, » demanda-t-elle. « Cela doit être vraiment spécial. »

« En vrai, » demanda Harry. Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Je ne pense plus vraiment à un souvenir heureux maintenant, » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai effectué ce sort de nombreuses fois, et que mon corps sait déjà quelle émotion je suis censé éprouver, ou autre chose. Mais je ne pense plus à une chose en particulier. Dumbledore m'a dit que le souvenir n'était pas ce qui déclenchait le sort. C'est en fait l'émotion. Le souvenir nous aide juste à ressentir l'émotion, afin que l'on puisse l'utiliser. Et presque à chaque fois, j'ai été poussé à lancer le sort sans avoir d'autre solution que de réussir. À côté du lac avec Sirius, dans l'allée avec Dudley, et — »

« Et au Ministère avec nous, » termina Hermione. « Parce que tu avais besoin de sauver quelqu'un. »

« J'imagine, » dit Harry. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, il y a un souvenir que j'avais beaucoup utilisé. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, » demanda Hermione. « Peut-être que cela pourra m'aider à trouver quelque chose de similaire. »

« Cette chose, Hermione, n'est pas un souvenir. C'est quelque chose que j'ai imaginé. Quelque chose que j'ai imaginé depuis que j'ai vu mes parents dans le miroir d'Erised. J'ai imaginé qu'ils me parlaient, qu'ils faisaient que me parler. Et qui me souriaient en m'entourant. Mais rien de tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une pensée heureuse. Et jusqu'à présent, c'est ce que j'ai éprouvé de plus heureux. » Harry fut soudainement surpris, alors qu'Hermione avait jailli du lit, et l'avait enlacé.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Ça va bien, » répliqua Harry.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas, » insista-t-elle. « Tu devrais avoir au moins 11 ans de souvenirs heureux en plus. »

« Laisse tomber, Hermione, » dit-il d'un ton un peu suppliant. Mais Hermione ne laissait pas tomber les choses, pas avant qu'elles ne soit arrangées. Et il l'aimait pour cela.

« Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, je t'emmènerai en vacances, » dit-elle, le visage rempli de détermination. « Juste toi, moi, et Maman et Papa. Nous irons quelque part de chaud et de joli. Et on rattrapera toutes les années que tu as perdues. »

« Je crois que tu as déjà fait ça, » dit sincèrement Harry. « Tout ça, et beaucoup plus. »

 **() () ()**

Minerva McGonagall était assise à son bureau, et elle contrôlait la liste des nouveaux élèves et de ceux qui revenaient. Les chiffres étaient en baisse, mais pas autant qu'elle l'avait craint. La plupart de ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus étaient des Nés-Moldus. Mais Minerva ne s'appesantit pas longtemps sur eux. Au lieu de quoi, ses pensées se figèrent sur les trois élèves qu'elle savait ne pas revenir. Son cœur était rempli de soucis. Comment en serait-il autrement ? C'était ses élèves. Ils étaient ses fauteurs de troubles. En six années, ils étaient devenus le fluide vital de l'école. Bien que beaucoup auraient pu jurer que Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas d'élève favori, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, trois jeunes adultes avaient pénétré ce mur invisible. Albus avait eu raison, ils étaient destinés à faire de grandes choses.

Ronald Weasley était un Weasley jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux, comme elle s'y était attendue. Avec un penchant pour les bêtises, excessivement enthousiaste concernant le Quidditch, et un entêtement féroce, hérité de la matriarche Weasley, et qui se révélait surtout lorsqu'il devait faire face à un obstacle difficile. Elle a plusieurs fois été contrariée par ses résultats académiques moyens, mais elle savait que, même maintenant, l'absence de son esprit humoristique et de ses commentaires sarcastiques allait être regrettée par beaucoup. Et plus que tout, il partageait une qualité qu'elle admirait dans toute la famille Weasley : une forte aversion pour la magie noire et pour ceux qui soutenaient la suprématie des Sang-Purs.

Hermione Granger a été l'élève modèle. Ponctuelle, attentive, curieuse, et brillante. Tout pouvait être remis en question, et rien n'était gravé dans la pierre. Mais Hermione était bien plus pour la professeur âgée. Elle s'est épanouie, allant du rat de bibliothèque dominante et autoritaire pour devenir une féroce partisane de la justice sociale et de la probité morale. Hermione se donnait des buts, et elle ne pouvait pas en être facilement détournée. Elle était le souffle du changement pour le monde que peu auraient su voir venir. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ces choses étaient complètement insignifiantes aux yeux de Minerva, car elles ne montraient pas ce que recelait le cœur de la jeune femme aux cheveux touffus, un cœur qui était lié à jamais à Harry Potter. Non que ce dernier ne le sache.

Harry Potter, le Garçon qui avait Survécu. Le bébé qu'elle et Albus avaient laissé sur le pas d'une porte, par une froide nuit d'octobre. Cela avait été fait pour sa protection, et pour lui donner une semblance de famille. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tel, avait découvert Minerva lors d'une conversation avec Hestia, peu de temps après l'extraction de Potter. Elle voulait tuer ces Moldus. Elle voulait tuer Albus. Et elle voulait le pardon de James et de Lily. Elle voulait le pardon d'Harry. Elle voulait revenir dans le temps, et signer son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard. Elle voulait revenir pour croire ses avertissements au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale. Et elle voulait plus que tout lui rendre son innocence. Il n'y avait pas à se poser de question, Harry Potter était le favori de Minerva McGonagall. Pas parce qu'il était le Garçon qui avait Survécu, ou parce qu'il était le garçon qui avait été forcé de porter des fardeaux d'adultes. Mais parce que c'était le garçon qui aimait voler sur son balai. Elle aimait l'homme dont le courage et la fibre morale exceptionnelle allaient résonner dans le château pendant les années à venir. Minerva était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit à peine le bruit de Transplanage à l'intérieur de son bureau.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, » demanda Minerva, jetant un regard à l'elfe âgé. L'elfe salua le professeur.

« Kreattur, à votre service, » dit-il, en tendant un parchemin à McGonagall. Elle le prit avec réticence, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« Et qui vous a envoyé, » demanda-t-elle. [3]

« Kreattur remplit la requête de son maître, Harry Potter. »

« Vous savez où se trouve Harry Potter ? Va-t-il bien ? A-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Maître Harry et ses amis sont à la maison, » indiqua Kreattur. « Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de donner la lettre à Minerva McGonagall, et de retourner à la maison. Kreattur a livré la lettre. Bonne journée à vous, Madame. » Avant que McGonagall ne puisse protester ou poser d'autres questions, Kreattur transplana de nouveau. Elle brisa le sceau du parchemin, et lut :

 _Professeur McGonagall,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre va vous trouver en bonne santé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que je vous ai écrit pour confirmer mon retour à Poudlard pour ma 7_ _e_ _et dernière année, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, je vous écris pour requérir votre assistance, ou plutôt une faveur, si vous préférez. Je ne peux pas exprimer assez l'importance pour moi que vous ne parliez à personne du contenu de cette lettre, excepté avec ceux qui sont nommés dans le parchemin joint. Et surtout pas avant que les conditions indiquées ne soient réunies. Je réalise que tout cela doit paraître étrange, mais cela ne l'est pas. Vous comprendrez une fois que vous l'aurez lu. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous demander de le lire, parce que je n'ai personne d'autre en qui j'ai assez confiance pour cela._

 _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous voir de nouveau avant la fin. Juste au cas où, je voulais juste vous dire merci pour le Nimbus — je sais que c'était vous —, et pour m'avoir donné de la liberté, même si cela n'était que pour peu de temps. Cela signifie tout pour moi. Lorsque la tâche de Dumbledore sera accomplie, je devrais me confronter à Lord Voldemort. Et si je ne peux pas dévoiler les détails de cette quête, je peux vous promettre que je la mènerai à bout, et avec elle, la défaite de Lord Voldemort sera assurée. Mais le prix sera énorme, et je serai heureux de le payer._

 _J'ai une faveur supplémentaire à demander, la dernière. Lorsque cela arrivera — et je suis certain que cela arrivera — s'il vous plaît, soyez là pour Hermione. Aidez-la à accomplir ses rêves. Elle peut faire du monde un monde meilleur. J'en suis certain._

 _Harry_

 _Minerva essuya les larmes qui coulaient derrière ses lunettes. Elle relut la lettre deux fois, pour se convaincue que les mots sur le parchemin ne voulaient pas dire les choses qu'elle avait comprises. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Les mains tremblant violemment, elle examina le parchemin joint, et lut l'_ _en tête griffonnée :_

 _ _Les dernières volontés et Testament d'Harry James Potter__

 _Le parchemin glissa entre ses doigts, et atterrit sur le bureau sans un bruit. McGonagall se couvrit le visage de ses mains, et pleura. Elle souhaitait un nombre incalculable de choses. Mais plus que tout, elle souhaitait avoir signé l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'Harry._

* * *

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

Chapitre suivant : la Magie laisse toujours des traces. Et un hommage à Alan Rickman. Restez branchés.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Je suis assez content que Merlyn ne soit pas tombé dans le piège du cliché, à propos du souvenir qu'Harry utilise pour le Patronus. Il aurait été très facile (et cliché donc) de faire dire à Harry que sa mémoire heureuse était avec Hermione… Cela le rend plus réaliste.

De plus, j'ai bien l'impression qu'Harry est en train d'épuiser ces dernières barrières avant de devoir reconnaître qu'il aime tout simplement Hermione. C'est déjà à moitié dit dans ce chapitre, mais lui ne le sait pas encore, du moins pas encore complètement. On s'approche, on s'approche...

La suite sera de manière classique pour dans quinze jours. Comme l'a annoncé Merlyn, le chapitre sera intitulé « La Magie laisse toujours des Traces ».

Et de plus, je vais poster dans une semaine un OS supplémentaire, sur lequel je travaille déjà.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

[1] Le mot anglais était 'Honey-Do', en référence à « Honey, do this, Honey do that ». en français : Chérie, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire çi… et ça… Je n'ai pas trouvé le mot en français correspondant, j'ai donc dû paraphraser l'idée.

[2] Merlyn oublie ici la 2e année, non ?

[3] Bizarre. Il m'aurait semblé qu'elle avait déjà rencontré Kreattur, dans le tome 5…À moins que ce ne soit que l'effet du sort de Fidelius...


	23. La Magie laisse toujours des Traces

**Chapitre Vingt-Trois : La Magie laisse toujours des Traces**

Kreattur s'était surpassé. Harry dut l'admettre, en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine qui croulait sous les plats de porcelaine gobeline remplis avec un éventail de choix familiers : du rosbif, des saucisses, des tourtes à la viande, des pommes de terre rôties, du Yorkshire pudding, des plats de légumes de tous types, et un pichet de jus de citrouille. Arthur avait décidé de passer par là après son travail. Aussi le trio l'avait invité à rester avec eux pour le dîner.

« Y a-t-il eu le moindre problème à la gare, papa, » demanda Ron, en se servant d'un peu de tout.

« Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire de ces derniers jours, » indiqua Arthur. « Ils nous surveillent, et même de très près. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont rien fait. Tu-Sais-Qui veut une transition en douceur, et il sait que nous ne sommes pas vraiment une menace pour le moment. Il croit que, sans Dumbledore pour diriger l'Ordre, et avec toi qui est passé dans la clandestinité, nous ne pouvons plus vraiment opposer de résistance. Bien sûr, ils n'ont rien annoncé à propos de ton intrusion dans le Ministère. De son côté, Ombrage voulait augmenter la campagne de diffamation à ton sujet, mais Thicknesse l'a bloquée. Ils ne veulent pas que la population se rende compte que tu combats en réalité le Ministère. »

« Mais, nous ne sommes pas en train de combattre le Ministère, » protesta Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, » reprit rapidement Arthur. « Mais tu dois te mettre à la place des autres. Rappelle-toi, la mort de Scrimgeour n'a pas été divulguée. La plupart pensent qu'il est parti dans une retraite calme. Ils ne savent pas que Tu-Sais-Qui contrôle en vrai le Ministère. »

« Mais, vous êtes en train de dire la vérité aux gens, n'est-ce pas, papa, » demanda Ron.

« Lorsque nous le pouvons, » précisa Arthur, en se servant une boisson. « Mais c'est risqué, et cela devient de plus en plus difficile chaque jour. Le Ministère a des champs qui empêchent le lancement de n'importe quel sort de silence. Donc nous ne pouvons donc pas nous isoler dans une pièce et juste espérer qu'il n'y ait personne en train de nous écouter, parce qu'ils sont à l'écoute. Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts nous ont effectivement réduits au silence. Nous avons même perdu notre avantage de faire parti du personnel du Ministère, mais il y a encore plein à faire à l'extérieur. Nous n'avons pas encore abandonné. » Il regarda en direction d'Harry en disant cela, lui envoyant un grand sourire.

Harry répondit de la tête, et commença à piquer son assiette de la fourchette. Le rôti et la tourte à la viande ne lui semblaient plus aussi appétissants. Et une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, il tourna son esprit vers les Horcruxes. Ils étaient leur seule clé vers la victoire. Et maintenant, bien qu'ayant mis la main sur l'un d'entre eux, ils n'avaient toujours pas de moyen de les détruire. Et encore plus frustrant était le manque d'indices pour trouver le suivant. Ainsi, c'était le premier test d'Harry : d'écouter Arthur qui relatait le manque d'efficacité de l'Ordre. Ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre, et lui, Harry, l'Élu, était assis devant une table généreuse en compagnie de ses amis, alors que dans le même temps, les Nés-Moldus étaient escortés à Azkaban, et Voldemort augmentait son influence sur la Grande-Bretagne Magique.

Et il fut alors en colère. En colère après Dumbledore pour ne pas lui avoir donné plus d'indications, en colère parce que Dumbledore avait fait aveuglément confiance à Rogue. Il en voulait à Dumbledore pour n'avoir rien laissé d'autre d'un Vif cassé, un Déluminateur et un vieux livre de contes pour enfants, ainsi que la promesse d'une épée cachée quelque part. Il était en colère parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre patiemment pendant qu'Hermione fouillait dans une multitude de livres historiques, recherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait les faire progresser. Et il détestait cette maison.

C'est alors que sa colère se transforma en une douleur tranchante qui lui transperça le front. Harry ne reçut aucun avertissement avant de devoir prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'était plus dans la sécurité du Square Grimmauld. Au lieu de quoi, il était en train de voler au-dessus du Lac Noir. Le château de Poudlard se profilait à l'horizon. Sa silhouette était sombre, car seules les fenêtres de la Grande Salle étaient illuminées par la lumière tremblotante des chandelles à l'intérieur. Mais sa destination n'était pas le château. Il atterrit doucement sur la berge du lac, le dos tourné au château, jetant son regard vers une île minuscule sur le lac. Là-bas, isolée sur l'île inhabitée, il y avait la tombe d'un blanc immaculé de son ennemi, brillant d'un éclat aveuglant sous l'effet de la lumière de la lune. Il sentit un fin sourire étirer son visage. Une victoire qui lui avait été longtemps refusée. Mais il n'était pas venu ici pour jubiler sur la tombe d'un fol amoureux des Moldus. Il le fera une fois qu'il aura détruit la personne que ce vieux fou avait mis sur le devant pour gagner — Harry Potter. Non pas que le vieux fou aurait plus gagné s'il avait sacrifié le garçon à sa place, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il était immortel après tout. Non, ce jour joyeux devra attendre. Il avait déjà attendu pendant des dizaines d'années, il pouvait bien encore attendre quelques mois de plus. Sa cible se trouvait juste à quelques mètres de là, sur le bord du Lac Noir.

« Un peu de blues, Severus, » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant de son fidèle servant.

« Milord, » salut Rogue, en s'inclinant. « Quel service puis-je vous rendre ce soir ? »

« Tu peux te détendre, Severus, » dit-il avec paresse, parcourant le lac du regard. « Cependant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Mes excuses, Milord, » dit Rogue, ses yeux passant de la tombe à son maître. « J'étais simplement en train de me remémorer toutes les opportunités que j'avais ratées pour mettre fin à sa vie l'année dernière. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. »

« Tout vient à qui sait attendre, Severus, » dit-il. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé, et Lord Voldemort va continuer à récompenser son fidèle servant. Ne laissons pas plus nos pensées se diriger vers le vieux fou. Tes actions ont ravi Lord Voldemort. De plus, je voulais que Drago ait sa chance de prouver qu'il était digne de moi. Il est exactement comme son père. Un imbécile. Mais au moins, il est capable. Il a réussi à déjouer les protections du vieux fou au niveau du château. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Milord, » ajouta Rogue, ses petits yeux noirs ne rencontrant pas franchement ceux de son maître. « Vous avez loué Drago pour son ingéniosité, mais il a été puni comme son père ? Milord, Drago n'a-t-il pas prouvé qu'il avait certainement plus de valeur que Lucius ? »

« Tu sembles inquiet pour le garçon, Severus, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. « Je lui ai donné une juste récompense. J'ai épargné sa famille. C'était ce qu'il voulait, et Lord Voldemort ne l'a pas déçu. »

« Bien sûr, Milord, » rajouta rapidement Rogue. « Je ne sous-entendais pas que vous aviez été injuste envers lui, Milord. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait encore vous servir. Cela semble être du gâchis que de le maintenir enfermé dans le manoir comme son père. »

« Peut-être, » dit-il avec un nouveau calme dans la voix. « Mais Drago ne s'est pas encore engagé de tout son cœur. Il nous a rejoints dans le but et le désir de sauver la vie méprisable de ses parents. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'un nouveau Queudver parmi mes Mangemorts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Severus, Lord Voldemort a un plan pour tester sa loyauté. Le garçon n'aura rien à craindre tant qu'il respecte mes désirs. »

« Milord est magnanime, » dit Rogue avec une nouvelle révérence.

« Et comment s'en sort Poudlard, Severus ? »

« La cérémonie de répartition est terminée, » indiqua Rogue. « Les rangs des Serdaigles et des Serpentards sont ceux qui ont le plus grossi. Rares sont ceux qui ont été admis à Gryffondor et à Poufsouffle. »

« C'était attendu, » commenta-t-il, mais en vérité, il était un peu déçu. « J'ai hâte d'être au jour où il n'y aura plus d'autre maison que celle de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Nous ne devons accepter que ceux qui en valent la peine. Patience, mon ami, et Poudlard sera bientôt le bastion de la pureté et de la force, tel qu'il aurait du l'être. »

« Je suis impatient d'être à ce jour, Milord. »

« Et qu'en est-il des derniers soutiens de Dumbledore, » demanda-t-il.

« Ils disent peu de choses, Milord, » expliqua Rogue. « Ils ne peuvent pas résister ouvertement. Mais je ne mentirai pas pour autant. Ma nomination au poste de Directeur leur a donné de nouvelles raisons de me détester. »

« Ah, oui, » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. « L'ironie de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Que celui qui a assassiné leur directeur bien-aimé soit maintenant celui qui préside dans le bureau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Mais tu dois persévérer, mon fidèle servant. Je ne souhaite pas les faire partir du château, à moins de n'avoir aucune autre alternative. Ils vont devoir apprendre quelle est leur place. »

« Oui, Milord. »

« Aucun signe de Potter, » demanda-t-il.

« Aucun, Milord, » dit Rogue rapidement. « Ni de ses deux amis. »

« Décevant, » dit-il avec un léger sifflement. « Même si pas surprenant. J'ai brièvement espéré qu'il serait assez arrogant pour croire qu'il serait en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs du château. Peut-être a-t-il réalisé que très peu de personnes voulaient encore se tenir entre lui et Lord Voldemort. »

« Potter est arrogant, » reconnut Rogue. « Pourtant, il est possible qu'il ait lu un article au sujet de ma nomination. Il sait qui je suis. Et il n'irait pas volontairement se soumettre à mon autorité. »

« C'est vrai aussi, » acquiesça-t-il. « Cependant, il est toujours possible qu'il essaye d'aller voir ceux qui soutiennent sa cause. Ne baisse pas ta garde. »

« Jamais, Milord, » confirma Rogue. Le maître des potions ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais décida immédiatement de ne rien en faire.

« Tu peux parler en toute liberté, Severus, l'encouragea-t-il.

« Merci, Milord, » reprit Rogue. « Je me demandais si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Que Potter s'est faufilé dans le Ministère, et a aidé une des Nées-Moldues à échapper à sa punition ? »

« Un acte qu'il n'a pas pu accomplir sans aide, » ricana-t-il. Il détestait l'idée que Potter soit capable de réussir quelque chose par lui-même. Ce n'était pas Potter. Potter était au mieux médiocre, se cachant derrière des hommes et des femmes de bien plus grande valeur que lui-même. Seulement, lui connaissait la vraie nature de Potter. Un couard.

« Bien sûr que non, Milord, » rajouta Rogue. « Potter n'a jamais eu aucune aptitude. »

« Naturellement, » commenta-t-il, en regagnant son calme. « Mais son objectif me trouble, Severus. »

« Pourquoi donc, Milord ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Il y a eu de nombreuses auditions de Nés-Moldus. Pourquoi Mary Cattermole ? Elle n'a aucune relation avec le garçon. Quel objectif espère-t-il accomplir en libérant une simple voleuse ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire, Milord, » dit Severus. « Ce serait bien du niveau de Potter que de se faire un peu vengeance envers Dolorès Ombrage. Elle a été la source de beaucoup d'inconfort pour lui, durant la dernière année de Fudge. »

« Peut-être, » termina-t-il, en laissant la conversation de côté. « C'est un exercice vain que d'essayer de deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un enfant. » Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. Mais ce garçon pouvait lui faire bouillir de sang dans les veines. Pourtant il pouvait voir que Severus avait encore quelque chose à l'esprit.

« Vide ton esprit, Severus, » dit-il. « Tu as l'oreille de Lord Voldemort. Ne considère pas un tel privilège avec légèreté. »

« Merci, Milord, » répondit Rogue. « J'ai encore une question en tête, si vous voulez l'écouter ? »

« Pose ta question, Severus. »

« Avez-vous rencontré du succès dans votre dernière quête, Milord ? »

« Pas spécialement, » répondit-il, avec un soupçon d'avertissement dans la réponse. « Mais la fortune a souri à Lord Voldemort. Je ne serai pas facilement détourné de ma tâche. Mes derniers informateurs se sont révélés être… utiles. Je sais où chercher. Je devrais l'avoir avant la prochaine confrontation avec Potter. »

« Je ne doute pas de vous, Milord, » dit Rogue. « Quelle tâche Milord souhaite-t-il voir faite par son servant ? »

« Reste où tu es, » dit-il. « Poudlard est une pièce essentielle de mon plan. Poudlard doit être parfaitement sous mon contrôle. J'ai confiance pour que tu fasses les changements nécessaires, et sans incident. Je veux inviter les meilleurs à venir dans nos rangs, et je veux placer tous les autres aux endroits où je pense qu'ils doivent aller. Pour accomplir cette tâche, j'ai confiance en nul autre que toi, Severus. »

« Vous m'honorez, Milord. »

« Très bien, Severus. Je vais devoir te quitter, » termina-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le lac. Il vit Rogue agripper son poignet droit, et il sentit un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres. Yaxley.

« Il semblerait que Yaxley ait de nouvelles informations, » commenta-t-il.

« Des informations que vous attendiez, Milord ? »

« En effet, Severus, » dit-il. « Et espérons, pour le bien-être de Yaxley, que ces nouvelles soient en faveur de Lord Voldemort. »

« Harry, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? » Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était enfoncé dans sa chaise, soutenu par les accoudoirs. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Harry, » le sermonna Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser lire en toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » répondit Harry, regardant tour à tour Ron et Arthur. « Il… Il ne sait pas que je suis en train de le voir. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Arthur. « J'avais cru que Dumbledore ne voulait plus que tu ailles lire dans les pensées de Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry ? »

« C'est bien çà, » dit Harry. « Mais l'année dernière, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il devait utiliser l'Occlumencie contre moi. Il ne sait pas que je suis avec lui. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé, » contredit Hermione.

« Peut-être, » reconnut Harry, mais il doutait que Voldemort soit capable de se rendre compte de sa présence. Dumbledore avait passé un temps considérable à enseigner à Harry comment Voldemort pensait. Il était assez arrogant pour croire que ses talents en Occlumencie étaient de beaucoup supérieurs à tout le monde.

« Qu'as-tu vu Harry, » demanda Ron.

« Il était en train de parler avec Rogue, » expliqua Harry. « Ils savent que nous sommes allés au Ministère, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. »

« Dieu merci, » dit Hermione.

« Mais il sait que nous n'étions pas là-bas pour les Nés-Moldus, » continua Harry. « Il continue de chercher. La dernière chose qu'il a dite, c'était que Yaxley avait des nouvelles pour lui. Oh, et il a averti Rogue que nous pourrions essayer de venir au château. »

« Aucune chance que cela arrive avec Rogue comme Directeur, » commenta Ron, en se servant dans le bol du pudding au chocolat. « Je préférerais encore aller dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde. »

« Yaxley, » interrogea Arthur. « Quelles nouvelles peut bien avoir Yaxley pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. « Il n'a rien dit à Rogue. » Rien que le fait de prononcer son nom lui faisait remonter la bile de l'estomac. « Rogue — il a évoqué les occasions ratées d'avoir pu tuer Dumbledore… Il n'a aucun remords du tout… Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. »

« Tu dois arrêter de faire ça, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Tu avais essayé, tu te souviens ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Dumbledore n'a pas écouté. »

« Je sais… c'est juste que — » Mais avoir d'avoir pu continuer, ils entendirent la voix de Phineas Nigellus qui les appelait de l'étage.

« Potter ! Potter ! Est-ce que votre petite tête a bien des oreilles ? »

Ils foncèrent à l'étage, remerciant Kreattur pour avoir déplacé le portrait de la mère de Sirius dans la chambre de Regulus, où les bruits ne pouvaient pas la déranger. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'Harry et Ron avaient partagée lorsque Sirius habitait toujours la maison.

« Ah, vous avez donc bien des oreilles, » dit le sorcier maigre du portrait, sa barbe pointue tremblait légèrement à chaque mot. Cependant, avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Hermione intervint.

« Ne dis rien, Harry. Comment avons-nous pu oublier ? Il a un portrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Là où se trouve Rogue. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, » contra Phineas. « De plus, je dois te corriger. Le bureau du Directeur n'est plus celui de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue est maintenant le Directeur légitime de Poudlard. Et je dois dire, il rend toute la fierté à ce poste. Je commençais à être ennuyé par ce fol amoureux des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore. »

« Oh, et je suppose que vous devez apprécier l'entendre se lamenter sur toutes les opportunités ratées qu'il a eu pour tuer Dumbledore, » persifla Harry. Phineas lui rendit un regard étrange.

« Je n'ai pas la liberté de pouvoir parler de choses privées ou des évènements qui se sont produits dans le bureau du Directeur, » dit-il. « Mais si vous pouviez fermer un peu vos bouches pendant une minute, j'ai des choses à vous dire qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

« Et comment sommes-nous censés savoir si nous pouvons vous faire confiance, » demanda Hermione.

« Tu sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas savoir, petite futée, » dit Phineas. « Mais, vous pourriez être un peu rassurés de savoir que, même si je peux sembler être sympathique envers la cause Sang-Pure, je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour les Mangemorts ou pour cet étudiant prétentieux à l'égo démesuré de Tom Jedusor. Je crois en la supériorité des résultats académiques. C'est sur ce champ-là que vous devez gagner les batailles, et non en répandant le sang des autres. Mais je digresse. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre à discuter avec vous. »

« Alors, accouche, » dit Ron. « Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent alors ? »

« Impertinent, » grogna Phineas. « Mais rien d'inattendu venant de la part d'un traître à son sang. »

« Parle, » menaça Harry, en pointant sa baguette vers le portrait.

« Ah oui, voilà maintenant la solution Gryffondor, » continua Phineas. « Tu vas mettre mon portrait en pièces ? Très courageux. Mais comment vas-tu alors te préparer à ce qui va arriver ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver, » demanda Harry.

« Des Mangemorts, bien sûr, » indiqua Phineas. « Ou bien est-ce le Ministère ? Très dur en ce moment de les distinguer. »

« Où arrivent-ils, » demanda Arthur.

« Ici, bande d'idiots, » s'irrita Phineas. « N'avez-vous pas écouté ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment clair. »

« Mais comment, » demanda Harry, en partageant un regard troublé avec Hermione. « Nous avons mis cette maison sous un nouveau charme de Fidelius. »

« Une décision intelligente, pour le moins, » reconnut le maigre directeur. « Mais même ce charme a ses faiblesses. La Magie laisse toujours des traces. J'imagine que toutes ces heures avec Dumbledore t'ont au moins appris cette vérité basique, Potter ? »

« Mais comment, » répéta Harry de nouveau. « Les seules personnes à savoir sont toutes dans cette pièce, sauf une. Mais elle ne dira jamais rien. Et en fait, il ne peut même pas, car il n'est pas le Gardien du Secret. »

« Et c'est ce qui a été votre erreur fatale, » conclut Phineas avec un sourire sûr de soi. « Vous avez supposé que le Fidelius ne pouvait être transmis que par les mots de la bouche, ou par les instructions écrites fournies uniquement par le Gardien du Secret. »

« Expliquez-vous, » demanda Harry.

« Je n'ai pas le temps ici pour cet exercice inutile, » coupa Phineas, se retournant pour partir. « Sachez juste que Everard, ce lèche-botte super gentil, n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter les responsables du Ministère préparer leur arrivée ici pour dans une demi-heure. Et faites-moi confiance, ils connaissent la position de cet endroit, très précisément. Je vous aurais bien souhaité une bonne journée, mais cela ne me semble pas vraiment approprié. » Phineas s'en alla, et tout ce qui resta fut le fond noir de l'arrière du portrait.

« Vous devez y aller, maintenant, » ordonna Arthur. « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le moindre risque. Récupérer vite ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vais monter la garde à la porte d'entrée. Dépêchez-vous. » Hermione décrocha le tableau vide, et ils quittèrent la pièce pour descendre les escaliers. En moins de cinq minutes, Hermione avait remis à leur place dans son sac à main tous ses livres, et les quelques objets éparpillés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Arthur dans l'étroit couloir d'entrée.

« Il y en a deux qui attendent de l'autre côté de la rue, » indiqua Arthur, en regardant à travers le judas de la porte. Ils regardent droit dans notre direction. Phineas avait raison. Ils savent où nous sommes. Ils attendent sans doute des renforts. »

« Comment allons-nous alors sortir, » demanda Harry.

« Kreattur peut emmener le Maître et ses amis hors de la maison, » intervint Kreattur. « Kreattur connaît un endroit où le Maître et ses amis vont pouvoir transplaner en sécurité. »

« Ça ira, » dit Arthur. « Êtes-vous prêt ? » Les trois acquiescèrent. Harry détestait le Square Grimmauld, mais il était quand même triste de devoir le quitter. Non pas parce que cela était sa maison, mais parce que cela avait été le dernier lien tangible avec son parrain. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse continuer dans ses pensées, il fut emporté au loin, et le hall si inhospitalier du Square Grimmauld replongea dans les ténèbres.

 **() () ()**

« Ils sont partis, Directeur, » indiqua Phineas. « Bien que s'ils avaient continué à chipoter plus longtemps, ils auraient sans doute été moins chanceux. »

« Potter est en effet chanceux, » dit Rogue, marchant devant les portraits endormis. Il ne laissait apparaître aucune autre émotion qu'une profonde réflexion. Seuls deux portraits étaient réveillés.

« C'est vraiment dommage que mon arrière-petit-fils n'ait pas eu la clairvoyance de ne pas écrire l'adresse du Square dans son testament à Potter. »

« Quel autre choix avait-il, Phineas, » demanda Dumbledore. « S'il n'avait pas désigné un successeur précis pour la maison, même le Fidelius n'aurait pas empêché Bellatrix d'en hériter, et ainsi de désactiver le charme. Je suppose qu'avec les ressources du Ministère, la tâche de trouver leur testament a finalement été assez simple pour Dolorès. Même si un nouveau Fidelius avait été lancé, cela n'a pas effacé les documents déjà écrits, dont ceux contenant l'adresse. »

« Bien que cela me peine de le reconnaître, ce n'était pas une bourde de la part de Potter, » dit Rogue. « Et je dois tout autant admettre que Black n'est pas non plus en tort. Il y a un risque dans toute magie. Aucun sort n'est infaillible ou sans conséquences. »

« Où sont-ils maintenant, Severus, » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Rogue. Il regarda vers Phineas.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » protesta-t-il. « Je dois dire que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger est intelligente. Elle a eu la clairvoyance de prendre mon portrait du mur. »

« N'utilise plus jamais ce terme offensant en ma présence, Phineas, » dit Rogue avec un ton meurtrier dans la voix. « Je t'ai prévenu. Et je ne suis pas aussi tolérant que Dumbledore. » Dumbledore rigola gaiement dans son tableau. Le Professeur Black souffla d'indignation, et quitta son cadre, laissant Rogue et Dumbledore seuls.

« Potter a contacté Minerva, » indiqua Rogue après une minute ou deux de silence.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« J'étais dans son bureau. Dissimulé, bien sûr, » expliqua Rogue. « J'ai vu l'elfe pitoyable des Blacks. Il a donné une lettre. Je l'ai lue par-dessus son épaule. Potter sait, Dumbledore. » Il y eut une pause, mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Rogue continua. « Il a donné des instructions à Minerva pour exécuter ses dernières volontés. Elle ne les a pas lues. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de les lire pour savoir qu'il aura tout laissé à Granger. »

« Je suis certain qu'il n'aura pas rien laissé aux Weasleys, » commenta finalement Dumbledore.

« Évidemment, » dit Rogue. « Mais mon propos est qu'il sait, Dumbledore. J'avais initialement le sentiment que cela serait mon infortuné devoir que de lui dire la vérité. Je commence à penser que vous avez changé d'avis. »

« Oui, » admit Dumbledore. « Cela n'aurait jamais dû être de votre responsabilité, Severus. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il semblerait qu'Harry ait fait son choix. »

« De ce que je savais, il n'en avait pas vraiment un. Il devait mourir au moment opportun. »

« C'est vous qui avez fait cette conclusion, » dit Dumbledore avec insistance. « Même si elle n'est pas inexacte. Je voulais qu'il ait le choix, Severus. Je lui ai donc tout dit. »

« Lui avez-vous annoncé que votre mort avait été arrangée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « Cela dépend entièrement d'Harry. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, » demanda Rogue. « Vous avez dit juste avant que vous lui aviez tout dit. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas lui raconter la vérité à mon sujet, Dumbledore ? »

« Depuis quand vous inquiétez-vous de l'opinion d'Harry à votre égard ? »

« Jamais, » coupa Rogue. « Mais je m'inquiète à propos de mon innocence. »

« Naturellement, » reconnut Dumbledore. « La vérité est que j'ai laissé une mémoire pour lui. Assez ingénieuse, je dois dire. Elle existe temporairement, s'effaçant une fois qu'elle sera versée dans une Pensine. Malheureusement, la mémoire ne durera que pendant un temps limité, après avoir été activée. C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas si Harry est au courant de votre innocence ou non. J'avais très certainement cette connaissance dans la mémoire, mais si la conversation n'est pas allée dans cette direction… »

« Alors il n'est pas au courant, » termina doucement Severus. « Oui, un plan brillant, Dumbledore. Donner une mémoire à Potter, et espérer qu'il pose les bonnes questions. Vous avez trop foi en lui. »

« Peut-être, » dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. « Mais je pense de mon côté que vous n'avez pas assez de foi en Harry. »

« Des nouvelles du Ministère, » indiqua soudainement Everard, apparaissant dans son tableau.

« Parlez, » dit Rogue.

« Ils sont furieux, » continua Everard. « Ils ont retourné toute la maison. C'est fini. »

« Oh, Merlin, » dit Dumbledore. « Pauvre Phineas, il sera dévasté. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le retournement sur le Fidelius. Lorsque j'ai lu les Reliques pour la première fois, j'ai immédiatement pensé que cela était un trou dans le scénario. Je ne pense pas que relancer le charme sur la même maison peut effacer les documents contenant cette adresse qui ont déjà été écrits et préservés. Peut-être que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais au moins c'est plus intéressant que d'avoir Yaxley qui s'accroche à la cheville d'Hermione. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Je dois dire que je vais dans le même sens que Merlyn sur la découverte du Square… Bien plus intéressant d'avoir utilisé une faille dans un sort qu'un bête animagus à la manière de Rita. Et en plus pour indiquer que même les sorts paraissant parfaits ont tous une faille. Ce qui est bien mieux que de voir ces sorts utilisés en boucle à tort et à travers (veritaserum, vœux sorcier, invisibilité, et autres). C'est assez étonnant comment on trouve souvent ces sorts surutilisés par les héros, pendant que dans le même temps, les méchants échouent à tout, tout en évitant soigneusement d'utiliser un de ces sorts qui les auraient sauvés.

Bref, j'imagine que vous avez pu voir les références à Alan Rickman dans ce chapitre. Rogue est en effet le héros principal. C'est lui qui trompe une fois de plus Voldemort. Et vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que ce soit aussi lui qui ait envoyé Nigel au Square (après sa rencontre avec Voldemort, qui aura probablement dû annoncer ce qui était en cours).

Prochain chapitre : Un endroit familier. On y verra le début du périple de nos trois héros.

La suite pour dans deux semaines. Pas d'OS prévu entre ce coup-là, je vais avancer un peu sur d'autres sujets…

Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos remarques.

Peut-être un petit message en plus : j'ai contacté récemment Merlyn par PM. Et j'ai eu une réponse de sa part. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'a pas totalement abandonné ses histoires. Je risque très certainement d'arriver à la fin des chapitres disponibles avant qu'il ne reprenne, mais on peut tout de même s'attendre à avoir la suite du Courage Rising, tout comme des Reliques.


	24. Un endroit familier

**Chapitre Vingt-Quatre : Un endroit familier**

« Où sommes-nous, Hermione, » demanda Harry. En regardant vers le ciel, il pouvait voir la lumière découpée de la lune qui se transparaissait au travers du feuillage sombre des arbres. Au sol, il pouvait entendre le bruit que faisaient ses pas au milieu des premières feuilles mortes de la saison au sol. Ils étaient entourés par les silhouettes sombres des troncs d'arbres. Il pensa tout d'abord à la forêt interdite, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il avait tort, car l'espacement entre les troncs était beaucoup trop large, et les racines étaient à leur place, sous la terre.

« Nous sommes déjà allés ici avant, » répondit Hermione. Elle sondait la forêt sombre avec tristesse. « C'est ici que nous avons campé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Je voulais un endroit caché et isolé, à plusieurs kilomètres de tout village ou ville. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela a même un certain sens poétique. C'est ici que tout a commencé, les Mangemorts acquittés, la Marque des Ténèbres réapparaissant pour la première fois dans le ciel après plus de 10 ans… »

« Je préférerais pour ma part plutôt me souvenir des matchs de Quidditch, Hermione, » indiqua Ron. « Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, non ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit rapidement Hermione. « J'étais juste en train de penser tout haut. Harry, Ron, pouvez-vous monter la tente, pendant que je mets en place les charmes de protection. »

« La tente, » demanda Harry.

« Là-dedans, » expliqua Hermione en lui tendant son sac à main.

« Évidemment, » commenta Harry. Il utilisa le sortilège d'Attraction, plutôt que de fouiller dans le sac. La tente jaillit du sac ensorcelé en un amas de toile, de cordes et d'arceaux. Harry reconnut immédiatement la même tente dans laquelle ils avaient dormi lors de la coupe de Quidditch. Harry demanda presque à Hermione comment elle avait réussi à obtenir la tente de Perkins, mais il fut presque immédiatement captivé par elle, alors qu'elle tournait autour d'eux, sa baguette se mouvant en divers mouvements. Il entraperçut des distorsions dans l'atmosphère, alors que des forces invisibles prenaient leurs ancrages.

« Salvio Hexia, » chantonna-t-elle, et un bref scintillement de lumière blanche pulsa autour d'eux.

 _« Protego Totalum_. » Harry sentit une charge électrique sous ses pieds.

 _« Repello Muggletum_. » Harry vit les feuilles trembler, comme si une bourrasque de vent était passée.

 _« Muffliato_ , » murmura-t-elle, agitant la baguette en un mouvement descendant. Une brume visible tomba sur la forêt sur une certaine distance.

 _« Cave Imunicium_ , » dit-elle, ce coup-là avec un geste ascendant. Un dôme d'une lueur argenté illumina leur petite clairière avant de disparaître. Harry était si captivé par les actions d'Hermione qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Ron qui bataillait avec la tente.

« Un peu d'aide par ici, Harry, » l'appela Ron, alors qu'il essayait de positionner un des arceaux dans les attaches de la toile.

« Ah oui, désolé, » s'excusa Harry, en secouant la tête. « Des fois, j'oublie à quel point elle est forte, tu sais, à propos des sorts. » Ron grogna son approbation, alors qu'il essayait de mettre en place un deuxième arceau. Une demi-heure plus tard, la tente était montée, mais avait un aspect boiteux.

« Pas mal, tu reconnaîtras, » commenta Ron, admirant leur travail.

« Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas nous tomber dessus, » demanda Harry, en regardant de plus près un des coins. Il était à peu près certain que la tente ne devait pas se recroqueviller de cette façon.

« Bah, » dit Ron. « On n'est peut-être pas très doué dans le montage de tente, mais cela reste une tente magique. »

« J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, » indiqua Hermione en les rejoignant. « Cela n'empêchera pas des Mangemorts ou Tu-Sais-Qui de venir, mais au moins nous saurons s'ils s'approchent. » Elle s'approcha d'eux, et inspecta le résultat du travail des garçons avec une expression amusée. Puis elle rigola.

« Crache le morceau, » s'exclama Ron. « Tu estimes que tu aurais pu faire mieux ? »

« Seulement avec une baguette, » dit Hermione amusée. Ron lui renvoya un regard abasourdi.

« Honnêtement, tu es un sorcier ou pas, Ronald, » demanda-t-elle avec un grand soupir. Et cela frappa enfin Harry. Il sentit ses joues s'étirer en un grand sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle en profite juste un peu pour se moquer de toi, Ron, » reprit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais toi pensé à utiliser une baguette, Harry, » rétorqua Ron.

Elle soupira, et agita sa baguette en un rapide mouvement sec.

« Erecto _,_ » dit-elle. Et en un mouvement fluide, leur tente bancalement construite se souleva dans les airs, et toutes les imperfections se défirent, et tout se remit dans la bonne position, avant de retomber sur le sol et que les coins se fixent d'eux-mêmes dans le sol.

« Sincèrement, Harry, je crois que toi et moi n'avons plus qu'à aller en vacances, » dit Ron avec un sourire. « Hermione a tout sous contrôle ici. » Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les bruits de la forêt se faisant entendre en dépit de toutes les protections qu'Hermione avait lancées. Puis les trois éclatèrent de rire pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Allons à l'intérieur, » déclara Hermione. C'était exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Harry : un petit appartement complet avec une modeste salle de bain, et une minuscule cuisine, toutes les deux situées de chaque côté d'une zone centrale où se trouvait un minuscule poêle à bois. À l'arrière de la tente se trouvaient deux petites chambres, dont le plafond était un peu plus haut pour laisser la place à 3 lits superposés dans chaque chambre.

« Je vais nous faire un peu de thé, » proposa Hermione, après avoir posé son sac sur la vieille table branlante. Elle fouilla dans les deux seuls placards, et trouva une bouilloire, et plusieurs mugs poussiéreux. Ils s'assirent en silence, attendant que l'eau soit chaude. Une fois fait, Ron commença à parler.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu envoyé Kreattur à Poudlard, » demanda-t-il. « N'aurait-on pas pu le prendre avec nous ? Je veux dire, il nous aurait beaucoup aidés. »

« Nous ne pourrons pas voyager dans la campagne en traînant derrière nous des elfes de maisons, » indiqua Harry. « Si on en a vraiment besoin, je pourrais l'appeler, mais je préfère que Kreattur reste à Poudlard, pour plusieurs raisons. »

« Tu veux qu'il surveille Rogue, c'est ça, » demanda Hermione, en servant à chacun de l'eau chaude dans les mugs.

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, » dit Harry. « S'il se fait prendre, Rogue saura tout tout de suite. C'est mieux qu'il reste juste à Poudlard pour travailler. Et je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour ne pas nous trahir. De plus, il sait au sujet du médaillon. On ne peut pas risquer que Rogue obtienne cette information de Kreattur, si jamais il l'attrape en train d'espionner. N'oublie pas que Rogue est un expert en Légilimencie. »

« Dommage, » dit Ron. « Donc on va devoir préparer nos propres repas, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai quelques provisions dans le sac, » indiqua Hermione. « Un peu de viande séchée, des biscuits, des pâtes, des choses comme ça. Cela devrait nous suffire pour quelque temps. J'ai lancé un sort de préservation sur les denrées périssables [1] afin qu'elles ne se perdent pas. Je vais les mettre dans la glacière demain matin. Si nous avions eu plus de temps, j'en aurais pris plus. »

« Non, ça ira, » intervint Harry. « Tu t'en es sortie brillamment, Hermione. » Elle lui rendit un petit mais chaleureux sourire.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, » demanda Ron.

« Il n'y a rien de plus à faire ce soir, » dit Hermione, en prenant sa première gorgée de thé. Harry hocha de la tête en accord, mais il se sentait mail à l'aise. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à récupérer le médaillon, le poids de ce qu'il restait à faire lui était tombé dessus. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détruire le médaillon. Ils n'avaient aucun indice pour localiser l'Horcrux suivant. Dans n'importe quelle direction vers laquelle se tournait l'esprit d'Harry se tenait une voie sans issue.

« A-t-on vraiment besoin de l'épée pour détruire les Horcruxes, » demanda Ron. « Est-ce que Kreattur n'a pas dit quelque chose à propos d'ouvrir le médaillon afin de pouvoir le détruire ? »

« Le Feudeymon peut détruire un Horcrux, mais je n'aimerais pas m'y risquer, » indiqua Hermione. « C'est un sort terriblement dangereux. Si on en perd le contrôle… »

« Oh, très bien, » répondit Ron.

« De plus, Dumbledore aurait été parfaitement capable d'utiliser le Feudeymon, et il a plutôt choisi l'épée à la place, » observa Hermione. « Je pense que l'on devrait suivre son exemple. »

« Nous pourrions au moins essayer de trouver comment ouvrir le médaillon, » proposa Harry.

« Cela serait risqué, » avertit Hermione. Harry comprenait son hésitation. L'image du journal intime de Tom Jedusor lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Je comprends ta réserve, Hermione, mais je ne pense pas que le médaillon soit similaire au journal, » reprit Harry. « Garde en tête que Tom a créé le journal dans le but de pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose de toutes ces nuits tardives avec Dumbledore, c'est que le reste de ses Horcruxes ont été créés dans le but de protéger les fragments de son âme, et rien d'autre. Bien sûr, on ne doit rien exclure. Nous devrons de toute manière être très prudents. » Même en ayant dit ceci, Harry se rappela l'attrait puissant qu'il pouvait sentir en provenance du médaillon. Il l'appelait depuis la toute première nuit dans le Square Grimmauld, après leur évasion du Ministère. Mais même ainsi, quel choix leur restait-il ?

« Bon, et bien si nous ne faisons rien d'autre, alors je pense que nous pourrions aller dormir, » intervint Ron.

« Très bien, » dit Harry. « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir des tours de garde. Je prends la première garde, » ajouta-t-il, en voyant la déception de Ron. Ron rendit un regard plein de gratitude une fois qu'il eut réalisé qu'il ne devrait pas prendre lui la première veille.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, » dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à aller au lit, » rétorqua Hermione. « Voudrais-tu un peu plus de thé ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. Hermione remplit son mug avec un peu d'eau bouillante, et y plongea un sachet de thé. Harry rapprocha sa chaise branlante vers l'entrée de la tente, afin de pouvoir surveiller l'entrée. Hermione fit de même, et se rapprocha à ses côtés.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir, » insista Harry, en buvant un peu de thé.

« Non, je ne crois pas que je serais capable de dormir cette nuit, » répondit honnêtement Hermione. « Tout aussi horrible que fût le Square Grimmauld, au moins, il était sûr. Maintenant que nous dormons en pleine campagne, je me sens exposée. »

« Nous ne pourrons pas rester au même endroit plus de quelques jours à chaque fois, » admit Harry.

« Non, surtout avec les Rafleurs qui sont à la recherche des Nés-Moldus en fuite, » acquiesça Hermione. « Tout cela semble réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, nous avons toujours été à l'intérieur de Poudlard, » commença Hermione, en tenant des deux mains son mug chaud. « Tu-Sais-Qui se cachait alors dans les ombres. Durant 6 ans, nous étions aussi en sécurité que possible, protégé tant par Dumbledore que par les murs de Poudlard. Même après l'attaque des Mangemorts lors du mariage, nous étions encore dans la sécurité du Square Grimmauld. Mais ici, au milieu des bois, dans une petite tente, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes au milieu de la nuit, sans fuite possible, sans cachette, sans adulte à qui nous pourrions demander de l'aide. Je suis encore en train de divaguer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'aime quand tu divagues, » dit Harry. « Et tu as raison, nous sommes en plein dedans maintenant. Malgré tout, je pense vraiment que tu devrais l'appeler Tom. »

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais, » dit-elle. « Tom, on dirait le nom d'une personne, et il n'est plus vraiment quelqu'un. Il méprise son humanité. Cela semble bizarre de reconnaître qu'il a été dans le passé un élève, un Préfet, un Préfet-en-Chef, et qu'il a été admiré par ses professeurs et par ses pairs. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait… et après toutes les vies qu'il a anéanties… »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » indiqua Harry. « Mais je pense quand même que Dumbledore a raison. Qu'il faut utiliser son vrai nom, et pas celui qu'il s'est autoattribué, ou ce stupide surnom que tout le monde insiste à utiliser. Cela changerait la relation entre lui et nous. On serait à armes égales. »

« Mais est-ce qu'on l'est, » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Est-on à armes égales, Harry ? Il a des dizaines d'années de pratique de la magie de plus que nous. Et je pense à la grotte dans laquelle vous êtes allés toi et Dumbledore. Je ne peux même pas imaginer pratiquer de la magie à ce niveau. Comment sommes-nous supposés le battre, Harry ? »

« On ne peut pas laisser tomber, » dit Harry. Il secoua la tête. D'habitude, c'était lui qui doutait. Et Hermione qui le poussait à continuer, et qui avait toujours une solution. Cela lui semblait étrange d'être celui qui devait la rassurer, alors que c'était d'habitude elle qui lui donnait le courage de continuer.

« La faiblesse de Tom est de penser qu'il sait tout, » reprit Harry, se souvenant de cette conversation cruciale un soir tard, avec Dumbledore. « Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que Tom sous-estimait ce qu'il tenait pour peu de valeur. Il a sous-estimé les aptitudes d'un elfe de maison, et cela lui a beaucoup coûté. On peut le battre. Et si on y arrive, ce sera grâce à toi. »

« S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il sous-estime, c'est bien toi, » rétorqua-t-elle, ses joues rougissant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, » coupa Harry rapidement. « Réfléchis-y, Hermione. Combien de fois a-t-il réussi à m'attirer dans des situations dangereuses ? Combien de fois ai-je agi comme une marionnette dans ses mains ? Il sait qui je suis, et il connaît mes faiblesses. Je suis impatient et j'ai le sang chaud. J'agis sans réfléchir aux conséquences auxquelles je devrais faire face, ou pire, dans lesquelles j'entraînerais mes amis. »

« Tu l'as déjà battu à chaque fois, » argumenta Hermione. « Et nous connaissons tous les risques, Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois. »

« J'ai été chanceux, Hermione, » répondit Harry en levant les mains. « Parce que j'avais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, quelque chose qu'il a rejeté avant même de penser à essayer et à comprendre. Ce n'est pas moi que Tom sous-estime, c'est toi, et de beaucoup. » Il leva le bras, et doucement, brièvement, il lui attrapa l'avant-bras. Il essaya de la rassurer avec un sourire, un qu'il pensait sincèrement. Lui aussi avait des doutes, s'il était honnête avec lui même. Doutes qu'il savait qu'Hermione connaissait aussi, ce n'était pas un secret. En dépit de ses mots, il sentait qu'Hermione voulait rejeter sa modestie. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire part de ses pensées, Harry ajouta : « Il a sous-estimé une Née-Moldue la nuit où il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Et il t'a sous-estimée, toi aussi. »

« Ta mère était incroyablement courageuse, » reprit Hermione après un long silence. « Je ne mérite pas d'être considérée comme son égale, Harry. »

« Elle était courageuse, » admit Harry. « Tout comme papa. Ils l'étaient tous. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître maman, mais de tout ce que j'ai pu entendre des autres, je pense que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup. Intelligente, courageuse, loyale, et jolie. » Le rougissement d'Hermione s'approfondit. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

« Elle n'avait pas besoin de mourir pour moi. Elle avait une chance de vivre, mais elle n'a pas bougé. Tout comme toi, la nuit où nous avons rencontré Sirius. » Harry regardait en direction de la forêt pendant qu'il parlait. « Tu t'es placée entre moi et Sirius. Tu étais prête à mourir pour moi. Si Sirius avait été celui que l'on pensait qu'il était, tu serais morte. Comme maman. Cet instant restera en moi toute ma vie, Hermione. Si jamais tu doutes d'être forte ou courageuse, alors j'espère que tu sais que je ne douterais jamais de toi, de ton intelligence, de ta loyauté, ou de ton courage, parce que lors de ce moment, tu as été plus courageuse que lorsque Dumbledore s'est interposé entre moi et Tom. Tu es en tout point égale à ma mère, Hermione. » Harry se tourna vers Hermione, et il pouvait voir des larmes brillantes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il la serra avec un bras, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Aucun des deux ne songea à briser le silence qui était tombé sur la tente, et le besoin de prononcer des mots s'était perdu au milieu de leur étreinte. Harry savait qu'ils douteraient jusqu'à la fin. Mais aussi longtemps qu'il avait Hermione, Harry savait qu'ils n'échoueraient pas. Après qu'une heure, ou à peu près, soit passée, Harry parla de nouveau.

« Tu es prête pour aller au lit, » dit-il, en regardant les yeux fermés d'Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » marmonna-t-elle. « Je suis bien. »

« Allez », insista-t-il. Elle ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges et bouffis, mais ses larmes étaient évaporées depuis longtemps. Elle ramassa leurs mugs et les amena dans l'évier. Avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle revint jusqu'à Harry, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage sous l'effet du tendre baiser d'Hermione. Beaucoup plus tendre que tous ceux de Ginny.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de monter la garde toute la nuit, » dit Hermione en s'éloignant. « Les charmes nous diront si quoi que ce soit approche. Toi aussi tu dois aller dormir. »

« Très bien, je vais y aller, » répondit Harry. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry se réprimanda silencieusement, tout en se touchant doucement la joue, une fois qu'Hermione l'eut laissé seul à l'entrée de la tente. Il pensait chaque mot. Il imaginait un autre monde, dans lequel Tom n'existait pas, et où ses parents seraient là, et qu'ils auraient pu connaître ses deux meilleurs amis. Il savait que ses parents les auraient appréciés et les auraient acceptés tous les deux. Même s'il pensait en fait que ses parents auraient adoré Hermione. Son père aurait immédiatement reconnu sa loyauté sans faille, et son intelligence stupéfiante — les mêmes traits de caractère qui, Harry en était sûr, devaient avoir attiré son père vers sa mère. Tout en trouvant amusante son insistance sur le fait de devoir suivre les règles. De l'autre côté, sa mère aurait trouvé contagieuse la compassion d'Hermione, ses convictions morales et son courage. Harry n'était que rarement sûr à propos de ses parents, mais ici, il l'était. Ils l'auraient aimée tout autant que lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant ce monde.

Il imagina un repas du dimanche : Hermione et les deux mamans lovées dans le canapé baigné de lumière, chacune avec un livre sur les genoux, pendant qu'elles discutaient d'un tas de sujets bien au-delà de sa compréhension, pendant que lui et les deux papas étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, parlant de Quidditch, ou peut-être d'un sport moldu, quand ils n'étaient pas seulement occupés à regarder et à être captivé par les femmes qui occupaient leur vie. Oui, Harry dut l'admettre, sa vie aurait pu prendre une autre route si Tom n'avait pas vécu, et ne s'était pas rendu à Godric's Hollow. Ainsi, peut-être — Harry s'autorisa un peu à imaginer — peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent.

Harry secoua la tête. Ces pensées le guidaient vers des pentes dangereuses, vers un endroit interdit. C'était un rêve qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager. Et même si ces pensées n'étaient pas à éviter, elles ne pourraient jamais devenir une réalité, car ses parents n'avaient pas survécu à Godric's Hollow. Et lui aussi n'avait plus longtemps à survivre. Il savait que Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'il conserve de l'espoir, qu'il croit qu'il pouvait survivre une fois de plus, mais au fond de son cœur, il savait comment cela allait se terminer. Ses yeux se firent lourds, et ses pensées l'emmenèrent au loin.

Il sentait l'excitation lui électriser les veines. Il se baissa pour avoir son regard au niveau des yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. La peur ressortait de la moindre ride de son visage âgé. Harry sourit. Cela lui allait parfaitement. Il maintenait sa baguette sur la gorge du vieil homme, écartant sa barbe d'un blanc pur pour exposer la chair du cou.

« _Tu sais ce que je recherche,_ _ _Gregorovitch__ _,_ _» chuchota-t-il d'une voix aiguë. «_ _ _Je sais que tu l'as possédée. Donne-la-moi… et tu seras récompensé. Tu n'arriveras pas à me la cacher… Lord Voldemort a toujours ce qu'il recherche. Essaie de me la dissimuler… et tu mourras d'une mort horrible, Gregorovitch.__ _»_

 _«_ _ _Je ne l'ai pas__ _, » supplia Gregorovitch. «_ _ _Elle a été volée, il y a des dizaines d'années… Je ne sais pas par qui…__ _»_

« _Mensonges,_ » s'exclama-t-il, ne chuchotant plus. « _Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort._ »

Harry se rapprocha du vieil homme, le regardant directement dans les yeux, des yeux écarquillés, remplis de peur. Ses pupilles noires s'enflèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus qu'elles.

Maintenant, il courrait le long d'un couloir sombre, à la poursuite d'un Gregorovitch bien plus jeune et sportif. Il observa la lumière de la lanterne vacillante qui rebondissait de pierre en pierre le long des murs de l'atelier, éclairant les copeaux de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Il regarda Gregorovitch trébucher tandis que la lumière de la lanterne exposait une silhouette perchée sur la fenêtre. Un jeune visage, encadré de cheveux blonds, regarda en arrière vers lui de la fenêtre. La lumière de la lanterne montra une lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux avides. Gregorovitch hurla un sort de Stupefix vers l'intrus, mais il était trop lent. Le voleur sauta de la fenêtre en un éclat de rire, et il était parti.

 _«_ _Qui était le voleur, Gregorovitch_ , » demanda Harry. Gregorovitch renvoya un regard vide. Harry enragea. Il bougea sa baguette de la gorge de l'homme vers le milieu de sa poitrine et il appuya sur ses cotes.

« _Dis-moi !_ »

« _Je ne sais pas,_ » supplia Gregorovitch. « _S'il vous plaît, je ne sais pas… c'était un jeune homme… Non, pitié_ ! » Harry sentit l'excitation lui monter dans la poitrine.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » Harry sourit au son du dernier cri de l'homme qui résonna dans l'atelier, et la lumière verte s'estompa…

« Harry ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et son front tiraillé de douleur. Il était tombé de sa chaise, et était maintenant allongé sur le dos, sur le sol de la tente, regardant Hermione, et, à sa surprise, Ron.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry, » demanda Hermione, en tendant sa main pour qu'il la prenne. Ensemble, elle et Ron aidèrent Harry à se remettre dans la chaise, pour qu'Harry puisse reprendre son souffle.

« Je… je crois, » répondit Harry, ignorant le fourmillement de sa cicatrice. À la place, il regarda Hermione, et relata ce qu'il avait vu.

« Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, hein ? » demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut terminé. « Il a trouvé Gregorovitch, et maintenant, il est mort. Tom est à la recherche de ce que le voleur a pris à Gregorovitch. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu veuilles bien essayer d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, Harry, » dit tristement Hermione.

« Je suis mauvais pour ça, et tu le sais, » répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tout autant que je déteste Rogue, je pense qu'il avait raison au sujet de ma capacité à apprendre l'Occlumencie. Je ne peux pas assez écarter mes émotions pour pouvoir le faire correctement. »

« Mais, et s'il regardait dans ton esprit, Harry, » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il utilisait l'Occlumencie contre moi. Il ne sait pas que cela arrive de nouveau, et ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de pénétrer son esprit, tu sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. »

« Bien, donc il n'est pas à la poursuite des fabricants de baguettes, contrairement à ce que nous pensions, » intervint Ron après une minute, dès lors qu'il était sûr qu'Hermione n'avait plus rien à ajouter au sujet. « S'il l'était, alors pourquoi tuer Gregorovitch ? »

« Il en a après quelque chose qu'ils connaissent, » essaya Harry. « Je pensais qu'il voulait trouver une solution à nos baguettes jumelles. Peut-être bien qu'il essaie toujours. Mais quoi que ce soit, je ne pense pas que c'est une chose que les fabricants de baguettes peuvent lui faire. »

« Je crois que nous pourrions y réfléchir plutôt demain », coupa Hermione. « Harry, va dans ta chambre pour te reposer un peu. »

« Je vais bien, » protesta Harry. « Je ne dormirais de toute manière pas après ce que j'ai vu. »

« Tu es épuisé, » le sermonna Hermione. « Allez, va au lit, maintenant. » Le regard qu'elle lança à Harry le mettait au défi de protester. Harry, reconnaissant sa défaite, hocha de la tête, et suivit Ron vers leur chambre de gauche. Il regarda de son lit Hermione pénétrer dans sa propre chambre. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Ce serait l'aube dans quelques petites heures.

Qui était le voleur, se demanda Harry, alors qu'il commençait de nouveau à sentir le poids de ses paupières. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cet homme auparavant. Où et quand, il n'était pas sûr. Mais c'était clair pour Harry, alors que le sommeil menaçait de le gagner, que la vie du voleur était en danger.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Pas grand-chose à dire ici.

À part peut-être que ça y est, on y est presque. Harry reconnaît clairement que sans Voldemort, il serait en couple avec Hermione (il parle des femmes de sa vie, dans son rêve).

Bon, rassurez-vous, et je ne spoile pas trop, on n'est pas très loin de cette même reconnaissance, mais dans le monde réel (enfin celui de l'histoire).

Comme à l'accoutumée, la suite est pour dans deux semaines. Dans l'intervalle, je vais certainement commencer à rédiger un OS de plus. Pas de prévision pour le moment pour lui concernant la parution.

Prochain chapitre : L'espoir trouvé dans les endroits les plus sombres

* * *

[1]Les pâtes étaient dans le texte initial soumises aussi au sort. Merlyn voulait-il parler de pâtes fraîches ? Parce que pour moi, les pâtes dures sont justement vraiment non périssables. « pastries » veut aussi dire pâtisseries, c'est peut être ce sent là que Merlyn a voulu dire, mais je trouve vraiment plus judicieux de prendre des pâtes, plutôt que des pâtisseries.


	25. L'espoir trouvé dans les endroits les pl

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Bon, allons-y. Je vous ai préparé une petite surprise à la fin, à partir d'une scène familière. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir autant de temps d'écriture, et je suis assez triste que cela se termine. Néanmoins, soyez prêts, j'espère pouvoir pousser un nouveau chapitre d'ici ce week-end, et si je ne me trompe pas, on en est à la moitié maintenant [1]. De plus, le prochain chapitre de Courage Rising est en route. Du coup, si on est vraiment chanceux, vous aurez deux chapitres à lire ce week-end.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-Cinq : L'espoir trouvé dans les endroits les plus sombres**

Après quelques courtes heures de sommeil, Harry se réveilla avec le son de la pluie qui tombait bruyamment sur la toile de la tente, et avec les ronflements sporadiques mais tout aussi bruyants de Ron. Il descendit doucement de la deuxième couchette, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd alors que ses pieds nus rencontraient le plancher de bois. Hermione s'était enveloppée dans une couverture dans un coin de la salle principale. Elle avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux et une tasse de thé à côté d'elle. Harry remarqua aussi qu'il n'entendait plus les ronflements de Ron.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te réveilles si tôt », commença-t-elle alors que Harry se dirigeait d'un air endormi vers une autre chaise à côté d'elle. Harry sourit faiblement en notant le manque de sommeil d'Hermione.

« Tu n'es jamais retournée te coucher, n'est-ce pas ? », a-t-il demandé.

« J'avais autre chose en tête, » rétorqua-t-elle en lui versant du thé. « Tu veux un biscuit ? » Harry hocha la tête et Hermione lui offrit une assiette avec plusieurs biscuits.

« As-tu lancé un Assurdiato sur notre chambre, » demanda Harry.

« Pas avant de t'avoir entendu te réveiller », annonça Hermione en toute sincérité. « J'ai été à deux doigts de vous réveiller tous les deux. Comment as-tu réussi à partager ta chambre avec lui, » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« On n'y fait plus attention au bout d'un certain temps, » répondit Harry en souriant. Mais finalement, l'odeur des biscuits et du thé avaient certainement dû faire sortir Ron de son sommeil. Ce ne fut que lorsque les trois furent nourris et complètement réveillés qu'ils commencèrent à discuter de la marche à suivre.

Harry pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps à un même endroit et Hermione le soutenait pleinement sur cette question, ajoutant que si ses enchantements arrivaient à les garder raisonnablement en sécurité et alertes, la présence de la magie se ferait inévitablement repérer par ceux qui savaient ce qu'il fallait chercher. Alors qu'Hermione emballait la tente et enlevait les nombreux enchantements protecteurs avec des mouvements de baguette compliqués, Harry et Ron s'efforçaient de dissimuler toute preuve de leur visite. Ils avaient remué les feuilles mortes pour cacher les indices de leur présence laissés par la tente et ils avaient rebouché les trous des piquets avec de la terre.

C'était devenu leur nouvelle routine, alors que le mois de septembre s'écoulait. Ils trouvaient des zones boisées en périphérie des petites villes de campagne, ou parfois des granges ou des hangars abandonnés, isolés par des kilomètres de champs, plantant la tente à l'intérieur. Hermione relançait à chaque fois ses charmes protecteurs, ajoutant toujours de nouveaux sorts qu'elle trouvait dans les nombreux livres défensifs qu'elle avait apportés. Ils n'avaient pas une quantité excessive d'argent, uniquement l'argent Moldu qu'Hermione économisait. Harry avait un certain nombre de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises dans le porte-monnaie caché dans le sac à main d'Hermione, mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose dans une boutique Moldue. Malgré tout cela, Hermione était prudente et n'achetait que le strict nécessaire.

Cependant, avec l'arrivée du mois d'octobre, les matins froids et humides, et la présence de plus en plus fréquente des Détraqueurs avaient beaucoup assombri leurs perspectives. Plus la ville Moldue qu'ils avaient choisi de visiter était grande, plus l'air y était froid, et plus le brouillard s'épaississait dans les champs et les forêts et le ciel s'assombrissait. La pluie était maintenant fréquente et le temps déplorable n'avait fait qu'agrandir à leur frustration face au manque de pistes et à la lente diminution de leurs réserves alimentaires.

Ils n'étaient allés à Londres qu'une seule fois. Leurs pistes étaient presque inexistantes, et ils espéraient, au-delà de toute logique ou raison, que Voldemort ait pu cacher un Horcrux dans son vieil orphelinat. Harry doutait fortement de cette possibilité. Voldemort n'avait aucun sentiment pour son orphelinat. Et cela n'aurait servi qu'à lui rappeler les racines moldues qu'il avait à travers son père, celui qui l'avait abandonné avant sa naissance. Mais sans aucune autre piste, et avec l'insistance d'Hermione à ne rien négliger, ils s'étaient faufilés dans une bibliothèque publique après la tombée de la nuit pour découvrir que l'orphelinat avait été démoli depuis longtemps. Une fois sur place, ils avaient découvert que le site était maintenant occupé par un complexe de bureaux modernes.

Ils avaient passé la quasi-totalité de l'automne à errer dans la campagne, sans autre piste, et le découragement commençait à s'enraciner. Ils avaient également découvert, suite à plusieurs tentatives d'ouverture du médaillon pendant ces longues nuits, prisonniers à l'intérieur de la tente, qu'ils pouvaient tous ressentir la présence de l'Horcrux. Harry avait l'impression que le fragment d'âme à l'intérieur du médaillon se saisissait de sa peur de l'échec et le poussait à faire n'importe quoi.

« Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise de trimballer cette chose, Harry, » avait dit Hermione, un soir. « Je peux presque l'entendre lorsque tout est calme. Est-ce que cela t'arrive aussi ? »

« Oui, parfois, » répondit Harry. « C'est comme s'il savait lire dans mes pensées. »

« Ça me donne faim tout le temps, » dit Ron avec une grimace. « Même lorsque je viens de manger un repas décent, ce n'est pas encore assez. Et comme Harry l'a dit… Parfois c'est comme si je pouvais entendre mes propres pensées, mais elles sont puissantes et répugnantes. Et en même temps… »

« C'est comme si tu voulais ressentir exactement cela, » termina Harry. Surpris par leurs propres aveux, Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, » insista Hermione. « Tu l'as senti, Harry ? » Harry savait exactement ce dont Hermione voulait parler. Le désir inexplicable de tenir le médaillon dans ses mains, et de le porter était parfois irrésistible. Harry ne s'en était échappé qu'en quittant la tente pour aller à la recherche de bois ou de baies. Cependant, Harry ne leur avait pas confié ses pires soupçons. Que c'était le fragment d'âme de Voldemort qui l'avait en fait appelé. Les autres avaient indiqué que c'était la voix de leurs propres pensées qui s'était exprimée. Harry n'avait jamais entendu la sienne. La voix dans sa tête était toujours le murmure aigu de Lord Voldemort. Harry ne considérait pas comme improbable que le fragment d'âme contenu dans le médaillon eût reconnu une autre partie de l'âme, celle contenue en lui.

Au milieu du mois d'octobre, Hermione commença à rationner leurs provisions une fois qu'elle eut estimé qu'ils n'en avaient plus que pour quelques semaines. Dans l'ensemble, les portions plus réduites de repas avaient moins affecté Harry, car il avait souffert de longues périodes de quasi-famine durant sa jeunesse aux mains des Dursleys. Par conséquent, il n'était pas surprenant pour lui que Ron s'adapte mal à ces portions plus petites et aux repas sautés occasionnellement, car ce dernier avait toujours eu trois repas complets par jour, grâce à sa mère ou aux elfes de Poudlard. Et comme l'humeur de Ron était presque directement liée au taux de remplissage de son estomac, il était devenu souvent déraisonnable et parfois même désagréable une fois que Hermione avait commencé à rationner leur nourriture.

Hermione avait elle aussi souffert, mais elle semblait déterminée à faire bonne figure devant la situation. Elle et Harry se relayaient pour préparer les repas. Souvent, Hermione utilisait la magie pour chiper des œufs dans des poulaillers, ou, lorsqu'ils étaient très chanceux, elle se faufilait dans un garde-manger, laissant quelques billets froissés en guise de paiement. Harry se mettait alors à cuisiner. Ron, ne possédant que peu ou pas d'habileté dans la préparation du repas ou dans la recherche de nourriture, s'asseyait dans la chaise à bascule grinçante, offrant en permanence ses critiques non désirées.

« Maman peut faire apparaître de la nourriture par magie, » dit-il en repoussant sa portion de la viande carbonisée de brochet qu'Harry avait attrapé dans la rivière cet après-midi-là.

« Non, elle ne peut pas, » répliqua Hermione avec défi. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Comment fait-elle, alors, hein ? »

« C'est la première exception majeure à la Loi de Transfiguration Élémentaire de Gamp, » expliqua-t-elle en piquant avec force sa propre portion. « Il est impossible de faire apparaître de la nourriture à partir de rien. On peut l'invoquer, la transformer à partir d'autre nourriture, en augmenter la quantité… »

« Je ne me donnerais pas la peine d'augmenter la quantité d'un truc pareil, » râla Ron, repoussant son assiette.

« Tu sais, Harry et moi sommes toujours ceux qui doivent s'occuper de la nourriture, Ron, » reprocha Hermione avec les yeux rétrécis. « Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de montrer un peu de reconnaissance envers nos efforts. » Pour la défense de Ron, Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour cuisiner le poisson. Et, par conséquent, le poisson avait toujours été le seul repas que tante Pétunia préparait tout le temps à sa place. Pourtant, Hermione avait raison. Le mécontentement permanent de Ron était en train de l'énerver tout autant qu'Hermione.

« Je dis juste que ce n'est pas particulièrement bon, » reprit Ron. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me sauter dessus lorsque je ne fais qu'être honnête. » C'était la mauvaise chose à dire.

« Tu pourras faire la cuisine demain, Ron. Et tu pourras aller rechercher tous les ingrédients que tu voudras, les cuisiner et les enchanter afin d'en faire quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être mangé. Et Harry et moi, nous allons juste nous asseoir ici, faire des grimaces et pleurer, et te dire à quel point ta mère est meilleure que toi ! » Hermione s'est levée de la chaise et a quitté la tente.

« Harry n'aime pas ça non plus, » cria Ron après elle. Harry secoua la tête.

« Personne n'aime ça, et tu le sais bien, » dit Harry. « Tu m'as promis que tu serais plus gentil avec elle, Ron. »

« Eh bien, elle ne rend pas les choses faciles, hein ? »

« De ton côté, tu ne lui donnes aucune raison d'être plus gentille. »

« Et vous ne faites pas un super travail pour trouver les Horcruxes, ne dis pas le contraire ? »

« On fait du mieux que l'on peut. »

« Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps passé, on aurait fait de vrais progrès ! »

« Nous en avons trouvé un, Ron, » dit Harry avec tristesse, bien qu'il ait aussi ressenti de l'insatisfaction à propos de son propre manque d'idée. « Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. »

« Tu as raison à ce sujet, » marmonna Ron. Harry secoua de nouveau la tête et s'excusa et sortit silencieusement de la table pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Elle se tenait à une certaine distance de la tente, regardant au loin dans les arbres. Harry marcha jusqu'à ses côtés, et il était sur le point de parler, quand Hermione leva la main pour le faire taire. Son visage était rouge et Harry pouvait voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit-il doucement, en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule. Et il se tourna les talons pour la laisser seule. Parfois, les gens avaient besoin d'être seuls. Et Harry pouvait comprendre ce besoin mieux que quiconque. Il voulait retourner à la tente et étrangler Ron, mais il savait que cela n'améliorerait en rien la situation. La vérité était que Dumbledore leur avait laissé une tâche apparemment insurmontable. Il était aussi frustré par lui-même autant que Ron pouvait l'être envers lui, et il était aussi frustré par Dumbledore, autant qu'Hermione devait probablement l'être aussi en ce moment.

Cependant, les pensées vers Dumbledore étaient souvent remplacées par celles du voleur de Gregorovitch, à chaque nuit qui passait. Harry se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent dans l'esprit de Voldemort au fur et à mesure des fois où il dormait — si on pouvait encore appeler cela dormir — et cela se produisait aussi souvent durant la journée. Il était plus que conscient des poches qui grandissaient sous ses yeux sous l'effet du manque de sommeil. Le picotement de sa cicatrice pendant la journée était également devenu si commun qu'il en était presque engourdi. Pourtant, le picotement le faisait parfois sourciller ou serrer les yeux, ce qui passait rarement inaperçu par Ron ou Hermione.

« Qu'as-tu vu, » exigeait Ron presque à chaque fois. Harry ne pouvait cependant lui donner qu'une seule réponse.

« Comme la dernière fois, Ron, » disait-il avec un soupir de frustration. « Le voleur qui a volé Gregorovitch. » Hermione, de son côté, était au moins un peu compatissante envers son exposition constante à l'esprit de Voldemort. Elle avait gardé un gant de toilette dans l'une de ses poches de robe et d'un simple coup de baguette, elle y vaporisait un peu d'eau fraîche, l'essorait, et le donnait à Harry pour apaiser les sensations brûlantes qui accompagnaient souvent les picotements. Mais leur route incessante dans la campagne leur faisait payer un lourd tribut alors qu'ils traversaient de vieilles forêts, avançaient dans l'ombre de falaises dentelées, passaient par des champs d'herbes sauvages mortes et grimpaient sur les contreforts des flancs de montagnes. L'absence de nouvelles de l'extérieur ajoutait encore plus de la pression. Ils voulaient désespérément avoir des nouvelles de n'importe quoi, parler à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Mais ils n'osaient pas ramasser au détour d'un chemin une copie de la Gazette, ou parler à une personne magique, par peur de se trahir.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air froid et glacial de novembre fut tombé sur les bois dans lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés qu'ils eurent enfin eu des nouvelles, même si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus. Harry et Hermione étaient en train de ramasser du bois mort, lorsqu'ils ont entendu des voix étouffées résonner à travers les arbres. Ici, ils pouvaient enfin apprécier tous les sorts qu'Hermione jetait sur leur petit camp chaque soir. Les nombreux sorts de désillusion les rendaient invisibles aux passants du moment qu'ils restaient immobiles.

Un feu dansait dans l'obscurité, éclairant un petit groupe de voyageurs. Ils étaient trop loin pour bien voir, mais Harry et Hermione pouvaient assez bien entendre les craquements du feu de camp. L'odeur du saumon rôti parvenait jusqu'à leurs narines.

« Tenez, Griphook, Gornuk, » dit la voix d'un homme.

« Merci, » répondit Griphook. Harry doutait qu'il puisse oublier le son de sa voix.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en fuite, tous les trois, » demanda une nouvelle voix. Une voix que Harry pensait aussi connaître.

« Harry, c'est Ted », souffla Hermione.

« Ted ? »

« Le père de Tonks »

« Six semaines… peut-être sept. Je ne tiens plus le compte… » dit l'homme d'un ton fatigué. « Nous avons trouvé Griphook dans les premiers jours, puis nous avons rencontré Gornuk peu de temps après. Ils sont de bonne compagnie en ces temps sombres. Pourquoi es-tu parti, Ted ? »

« Je savais qu'ils venaient me chercher, » dit-il tristement. « Je ne pouvais pas rester, et mettre en danger ma femme. Elle est de sang pur, donc je suppose que tant qu'elle est prudente, les Mangemorts ne lui causeront pas trop d'ennuis. En outre, elle a de bonnes personnes qui veillent sur elle, y compris ma fille impétueuse. Et pour Dean ici, c'était quoi, il y a juste quelques jours, non ? »

« Oui, » dit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien, Dean Thomas, leur camarade Gryffondor.

« Né-Moldu, j'imagine, » dit l'homme fatigué.

« Je n'en suis même pas sûr, » a répondu Dean. « Mon père nous a quittés, maman et moi, quand j'étais petit. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il était un sorcier. Maman m'a dit qu'il l'était et je ne pense pas qu'elle mentirait. De toute manière, je n'ai rien à donner à ces idiots du ministère. »

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici, Dirk, » dit Ted au bout d'un moment. « Ils avaient dit que tu avais été pris. »

« J'étais à mi-chemin d'Azkaban lorsque j'ai pu m'échapper, » a expliqué Dirk. « J'ai assommé Dawlish et j'ai piqué son balai. »

« Ce n'est pas un Auror ? » demanda Ted.

« Oui, mais pas un très bon, » répondit Dirk. « Du moins, pas à ce moment-là. On lui a peut-être jeté un sort de confusion. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais serrer la main du sorcier qui l'a fait. Il m'a probablement sauvé la vie. »

« Et vous, Griphook, Gornuk, » demanda Ted. « J'ai imaginé en vous voyant que les Gobelins avaient cédé à Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Pas du tout, » dit Griphook. « Votre impression est fausse. Nous ne prenons pas parti. C'est une guerre de sorciers. Cela ne nous intéresse pas. »

« Pourtant vous vous cachez, » remarqua Ted. « Où est le reste de votre clan ? »

« Les Gobelins ne s'inclinent peut-être pas devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Gringotts n'est plus sous le seul contrôle de ceux ma race. Je ne reconnais aucun maître sorcier. C'est juste que… et bien, les sorciers ne sont pas non plus une race particulièrement observatrice. » Les Gobelins rirent à la remarque.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Dean.

« De toute évidence, on rate quelque chose, Dean. »

« Tout comme Severus Rogue, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, » annonça Griphook.

« Ils m'en parlaient l'autre jour, » expliqua Dirk. « Il s'avère qu'un groupe d'étudiants a essayé d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Rogue afin d'y voler l'épée de Gryffondor. »

« Ils ont perdu la tête », s'exclama Ted.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, » continua Dirk. « Rogue est devenu alors nerveux et il a entreposé l'épée à Gringotts. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avoir fait. »

« Oh oui, » dit Griphook. « L'épée qui réside dans Gringotts a été fabriquée par des sorciers. Une excellente copie d'ailleurs. Seul un gobelin aurait pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse. »

« Et vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'en parler aux Mangemorts ? »

« Je ne voyais aucune raison de les troubler avec cela. » Tout le groupe a ri.

« Alors, ces enfants, qui étaient-ils, » a demandé Ted.

« Griphook m'a dit qu'il en avait entendu parler par Bill Weasley, l'un des enfants qui a essayé de prendre l'épée était la jeune sœur de Bill. Elle et un couple d'idiots de Gryffondor sont entrés dans le bureau et ont défoncé la vitrine. Ils ont été punis, bien sûr. »

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? » demanda Dean. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ? » Harry comprenait Dean — il est sorti une fois avec Ginny et il était sûr, pour une raison inexplicable, que Dean avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

« Pour autant que je sache, ils n'ont subi aucune blessure grave, » déclara Griphook. « Mais je doute que leur punition ait été agréable. »

« Merci Merlin, » s'exclama Ted. « La dernière chose dont les Weasley ont besoin, c'est un autre gamin blessé. Mais avec la façon de faire les choses de Rogue, je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils soient encore en vie. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il a tué Dumbledore, Ted », demanda Dirk.

« Bien sûr que oui, » répondit-il. « Tu ne penses quand même honnêtement pas que c'est Potter qui l'a fait ? »

« Difficile de savoir qui il faut croire ces temps-ci, » murmura Dirk en réponse.

« Je connais Harry Potter, » affirma Dean. « S'il y a une chose que vous pouvez croire, c'est qu'il serait le dernier à vouloir tuer Dumbledore. Tout le monde l'a vu lors cette nuit-là. Ainsi qu'après. Harry était dévasté. D'ailleurs, je crois que Harry est celui qui va en finir avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Moi, je crois qu'il est l'Élu. »

« Mon garçon, il y a beaucoup de gens qui veulent croire ça, » hésita Dirk. « Et moi le premier. Mais où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? En train de courir à en juger ce qu'on entend dire. Si Potter est l'Élu, ou peu importe comment on l'appelle de nos jours, il se battrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'en entend pas parler qu'il ne se bat pas, » affirma Dean. « Je peux le sentir ! Il est quelque part. S'il demeure dans l'ombre, c'est qu'il doit avoir de bonnes raisons. Et je mettrais ma tête à couper qu'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont aussi avec lui. »

« C'est bien le plus jeune fils d'Arthur, n'est-ce pas, » demanda Dirk. « Je croyais qu'il était malade chez lui. Les fonctionnaires du Ministère l'ont confirmé. »

« Oh, il ne leur faudrait pas grand-chose pour mettre au point une telle farce, » rigola Dean. « Et s'il est vraiment malade à la maison, alors je mettrais encore ma tête en jeu sur le fait qu'Hermione Granger serait avec Harry. C'est une Née-Moldue et elle le suivrait jusqu'à sa tombe. Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours été surpris que ces deux-là ne soient pas en couple. Ce sont les personnes les plus loyales entre elles que j'aie jamais rencontrées. Retenez bien mes paroles. Harry est là au-dehors, et il n'est pas seul. »

Harry fut touché par les mots de Dean. Dean était ici même, en fuite. Le danger le poursuivait à travers la campagne. Mais il espérait toujours que lui, Hermione et Ron s'efforçaient d'arrêter Voldemort. Et cela lui donna la première pensée heureuse qu'il avait eue depuis des semaines.

« Bien dit, Dean, » dit Ted. « Nous devons avoir confiance en Harry, il est tout ce qu'il nous reste. » Ces mots semblèrent brièvement à du miel qui coulerait dans la gorge d'Harry, mais cela devint rapidement un goût aigre dans son estomac. Combien de temps encore devraient-ils fuir avant que Harry n'arrive à voir sa tâche terminée ? Les fugitifs terminèrent le reste de leur repas dans le silence. Puis ils éteignirent ensuite leur feu avant de se retirer dans l'obscurité de la forêt et de retourner à flanc de montagne.

« Hermione… l'épée… » dit enfin Harry.

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit Hermione, en laissant tomber le tas de branches qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait utilisé l'épée pour détruire les Horcruxes dans la mémoire qu'il m'a donnée, » continua Harry. « Mais l'épée du bureau de Rogue est une copie. »

« Harry, je viens de réaliser… les lames fabriquées par Gobelins ne peuvent être imbibées que par ce qui les fortifie ! Harry, l'épée s'est imprégnée du venin du Basilic. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a utilisé sur la bague ! »

« Et il a fait une copie de l'épée… »

« Afin de la mettre dans la vitrine. Et personne n'aurait pu deviner… »

« Et il a caché la vraie… »

« Réfléchis, Harry », l'encouragea Hermione en chuchotant à voix haute. « Où Dumbledore a-t-il pu la cacher ? »

« Pas à Poudlard », remarqua Harry.

« Pré-au-Lard, » suggéra Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas, » répondit Harry. « Peut-être dans la Cabane Hurlante ? »

« Mais Rogue sait comment y entrer », contra Hermione. « Cela ne serait-il pas risqué ? »

« Mais il avait confiance en Rogue. »

« Clairement pas complètement, » affirma Hermione. « Pas assez en tout cas pour lui dire qu'il avait échangé les épées. »

« Allez, on doit aller le dire à Ron, » termina Harry, sentant le frisson d'excitation pour leur première avancée depuis des mois et réconforté par le fait que Dumbledore avait au moins eu quelques réserves quant à la fiabilité de Rogue. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la tente et trouvèrent Ron assis juste à l'intérieur de l'entrée, son regard s'attardant sur eux avec un ricanement méchant. Toutefois, c'était le médaillon autour du cou de Ron qui attira le plus le regard d'Harry.

« Vous vous souvenez enfin de moi », commença Ron. « Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre plaisir. Allez, continuez. »

« Ron, pourquoi portes-tu le médaillon, » demanda Hermione, la voix inconfortablement aiguë.

« Comme si vous aimeriez savoir. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Bonsoir à tous,

Voilà le début de la traque détaillée, et on arrive même au moment que certains d'entre vous attendent, et qui est le point de départ de nombreuses Harmony (la scène de Ron, et une autre que je vois très souvent côté anglais, c'est celle du bal, en 4e année).

On reste très proche du canon ici, pas trop de changements. Ron prépare son départ.

Pas forcément grand-chose à ajouter sur ce chapitre précis.

Par contre, une grande nouvelle à côté : Merlyn a recommencé à publier. Un chapitre de Courage Rising ! Du coup, je vais publier la traduction dans une semaine de ce chapitre, mais ce qui va retarder la suite des Reliques (donc dans trois semaines). Le titre du prochain chapitre est « L'amitié brisée ». Pas besoin de dessin sur le contenu, je pense.

À la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil sur Courage Rising !

* * *

[1] C'est ce qu'il disait déjà il y a quatre chapitres...


	26. L'amitié brisée

**Chapitre Vingt-Six : L'amitié brisée**

« Ron, s'il te plaît, enlève le médaillon, » supplia Hermione. « Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr de le porter… »

« Ce n'est quand même pas plus dangereux que de courir à travers champs, non ? » ricana Ron. « Je me gèle le dos ici, tous les soirs, sans avoir rien de bon à manger. Et vous deux, vous êtes en train de vous réjouir d'avoir trouvé encore une autre de ces satanées choses. »

« Ça suffit, Ron, » s'exclama Harry, en se plaçant entre lui et Hermione.

« On est un peu susceptible en ce moment ? »

« C'est quoi ton problème, Ron ? »

« Nous avons marché en long et en large dans tout le pays depuis des semaines, » continua Ron avec véhémence. « Je pensais qu'on aurait déjà réussi quelque chose à présent. Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est d'aller d'un endroit à l'autre chaque jour. Et de discuter en permanence des endroits où Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pu avoir caché les fragments de son âme. Et nous ne sommes pas plus avancés qu'au début. »

« Je pensais que tu savais ce dans quoi tu t'étais engagé, » coupa Harry. Il avait serré le poing, mais il avait résisté à l'envie de l'envoyer sur Ron. Il savait que l'Horcrux rendait les pensées de Ron plus instables. Harry pouvait sentir sa propre rage gonfler à cause de la présence du médaillon.

« Oui, eh bien, moi aussi, » rétorqua Ron. « Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Stupide Ron Weasley, toujours dans le noir, c'est bien moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, Ron, » demanda Harry. Il pouvait sentir sa propre colère bouillir dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de l'Horcrux. Mais il garda son calme, devant utiliser toute la volonté et la détermination qu'il possédait. « Honnêtement, tu pensais que l'on détruirait un Horcrux tous les deux jours, ou alors que l'on aurait battu Tom avant Noël ? »

« Je pensais que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez », cria Ron, se levant de toute sa hauteur, son visage devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Je croyais que Dumbledore t'avait dit quoi faire… Que tu avais un vrai plan ! »

« Ron, arrête ça, » intervint Hermione, la voix déchirée.

« Désolé de te décevoir », reprit Harry, regardant cette fois en direction ses pieds. Il ressentait aussi la même frustration que Ron. Il pouvait entendre le sang lui pulser dans les oreilles à cause du rythme effréné de son cœur. Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit… une voix s'élevant du médaillon.

 _Il ne_ _te_ _croit pas…_

« Je t'ai répété tout ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, » dit Harry en serrant des dents. « J'ai été honnête avec toi depuis le début — »

 _Il n'apprécie pas le succès que vous avez eu…_

« – Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avons déjà trouvé un Horcrux… »

« Oui, je sais. Et nous sommes tout aussi prêts à le détruire que nous sommes prêts à libérer les elfes de maison, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ron », prononça Hermione, sa voix baissant de plusieurs tons. « Ron, écoute-toi… tu n'es pas toi-même… s'il te plaît, enlève le médaillon… tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… »

 _Ce n'est pas vrai… il a été mécontent depuis le début… il ne voulait pas venir…_

« Si, il le pense, » interrompit Harry. « Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre depuis qu'on a quitté le Terrier. »

« Toi aussi, tu te plaindrais si tu avais une famille dont tu devais t'inquiéter, » contra sèchement Ron. Harry grimaça.

« Toute ma famille est morte, Ron, » rétorqua Harry avec un sifflement dangereux dans sa voix. Il était furieux à un point où on ne pouvait plus décrire par un mot. Il voulait lancer son poing sur le visage ricaneur de son meilleur ami.

 _Est-il ton meilleur ami ?_

 _« Et l_ _a_ _mien_ _ne pourrait subir le même sort, »_ _s'écri_ _a_ _Ron, pas du tout dérangé par_ _l'_ _insensibilité_ _de sa colère_ _. « Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit sur ma sœur ?_ _[1]_ _Mais vous n'en avez rien à c_ _irer [2]_ _, n'est-ce pas ?_ _Oh !_ _C'était bien quand elle était_ _ta_ _petite amie, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Maintenant que t_ _u as_ _eu ce que_ _tu voulais_ _et que_ _tu as_ _décidé que ce n'était pas assez,_ _alors tu n'as plus eu besoin de t'en inquiéter. »_

 _Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point tu tiens à elle…_

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Harry. « Tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire de Ginny, ou de tes parents, ou encore de Fred et George ? » Les vrais sentiments qu'Harry avait contenus pendant si longtemps menaçaient de s'échapper à travers ses lèvres. Il était prêt à mourir pour chacun d'entre eux.

« C'est exactement ce que je dis, » répondit Ron, tendant un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine d'Harry. « Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ? Que les Weasley n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre enfant blessé. Tu as bien entendu ça ? »

 _« Je l'ai entendu. »_

« Et tu n'as pas pris la peine de te demander ce que cela signifiait ? »

« Ron, » supplia Hermione alors qu'elle s'interposait entre lui et Harry » « Réfléchi… Bill a déjà une cicatrice. Beaucoup de gens ont dû maintenant voir que George avait perdu une oreille, et toi, tu es censé être cloué dans ton lit à la maison… je suis sûre que c'est de tout cela dont il voulait en fait parler… »

« Ok, donc, » indiqua Ron, renvoyant à Hermione un regard que Harry avait déjà vu auparavant, le regard que Ron lui avait déjà retourné dans le dortoir de la tour Gryffondor, la nuit où son nom avait jailli de la Coupe — rempli de haine et d'indignation. « Eh bien donc, je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier d'eux, alors. Puisque tu es _sûr_ _e_ que c'était ça qu'il voulait dire. Tout va bien pour toi… tes parents sont en Australie, en sécurité. »

Hermione éclata en larmes.

« Ron, excuse-toi auprès d'Hermione. Maintenant, » hurla Harry. « Tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. »

« Elle avait tous les choix possibles, » répliqua Ron. « Elle a fait le même choix qu'elle a toujours fait. »

« Ron… enlève… le médaillon… s'il-s'il te plaît. »

« Vous aimeriez que je le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron, qui arborait maintenant une lueur diabolique de satisfaction dans ses yeux, comme s'il venait juste de découvrir un secret miraculeux qui dépassait de loin les sentiments blessés d'Hermione. « La brillante et intelligente Hermione veut que j'enlève le médaillon parce qu'elle pense qu'elle sait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas… quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas que je sache. »

« Ron, s'il te plaît, » supplia Hermione.

« Je vous ai vus, lorsque vous pensiez que je ne regardais pas, » continua Ron avec du venin qui suintait dans chaque mot. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais, » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix et regard blessé vers Harry. « Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te jeter corps et âme dans cette chasse au dahu [3], n'est-ce pas ? Pas puisque c'était pour lui. »

« Ron, s'il te plaît, enlève le médaillon, » s'écria Hermione. « S'il te plaît… il est en train de te corrompre… »

« Tu te trompes, » contra Ron. « Tu es contrariée parce que je vois enfin la vérité que la brillante Hermione Granger n'a pas pu cacher. Tu as entendu Dean : _elle le suivrait jusqu'à la tombe_ … » Il tourna son regard vers Harry avec une totale haine dans les yeux.

« C'est n'importe quoi, Ron », répliqua Harry avec défi.

« Je voulais retourner à Poudlard. Mais elle, » dit-il en transperçant Hermione du regard avant de revenir vers Harry. « Elle ne l'a pas voulu. Si elle se souciait de moi au moins à moitié de ce qu'elle fait pour toi, alors nous ne serions jamais venus ici. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? »

« Ne me tente pas. »

« Rentrez chez toi, alors, » continua Harry, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. « Rentrez chez toi auprès de papa et maman. » Ron s'était jeté en l'avant et Harry réagit. Avant que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux ne puisse sortir leurs baguettes, Hermione avait déjà levé la sienne.

« _Protego_ , » cria-t-elle, et un bouclier invisible se forma entre eux, Ron d'un côté et elle et Harry de l'autre. Le sort les avait forcés à reculer d'un coup, envoyant Ron valser sur ses fesses pendant qu'Hermione était propulsée contre Harry, mais ils avaient réussi à rester debout sur leurs pieds. Ron s'est relevé en titubant. Hermione n'avait pas relâché son sort, et les trois adolescents s'étaient simplement regardés les uns les autres pendant un long moment, chacun conscient que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

« Je m'en vais, » annonça Ron au bout d'un moment. « Je rentre chez moi. »

« Laisse l'Horcrux ici, » ordonna Harry. Ron lui rendit un sourire tordu. Puis, sans cérémonie, il souleva la chaîne par-dessus de sa tête et jeta le médaillon sur le plancher en bois. Puis il tourna son regard vers Hermione. Harry vit le désir brûler dans ses yeux.

« Je suppose que tu restes ? »

« Bien sûr que je reste, » affirma Hermione, ses yeux laissant transparaître de la douleur. « On a dit à Harry qu'on venait avec lui… qu'on l'aiderait… on l'a dit tous les deux, Ron. »

« J'avais raison, » remarqua Ron, fronçant les sourcils cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait de la tristesse ce soir-là. « C'est lui que tu as choisi. » Et avant qu'Harry ou Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron se précipita hors de la tente et disparut dans la forêt. D'un simple coup de baguette, Hermione libéra sans mot dire le charme du bouclier et elle suivit Ron dans l'obscurité. De son côté, Harry resta immobile et silencieux. Il écouta les cris d'Hermione pendant que toute la colère qui avait occupé sa poitrine était en train de s'estomper. Il pouvait encore sentir l'influence du médaillon jeté sur le sol, mais la voix avait disparu dès que Ron était sorti de la tente. La réalité de l'instant présent s'écrasa sur lui comme une vague. Ron était parti.

Harry prit le médaillon et le glissa rapidement dans le sac à main d'Hermione sans se soucier de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à faire ce qu'il savait devoir faire. Il sortit de la tente et aperçut Hermione à plusieurs mètres de distance, ses genoux enfouis dans les feuilles gelées du sol de la forêt. Elle était repliée sur elle-même, le visage caché dans les deux mains pendant qu'elle pleurait. Harry s'approcha doucement, pas complètement sûr de la manière dont elle pourrait réagir. Dès qu'il l'atteignit, elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux injectés de sang et pleins de larmes. Harry s'agenouilla et la serra dans ses bras. Il la sentit se raidir, mais elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Il-il est pa-parti », dit-elle au milieu des sanglots au bout d'un moment. « Il a transplané ! »

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-il. Maintenant qu'il était loin de l'Horcrux, le brouillard de sa colère s'était dissipé et ses pensées étaient de nouveau entièrement les siennes.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire de partir, » regretta Harry.

« Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, » dit-elle.

« Il reviendra, » affirma-t-il, mais il savait au fond de son cœur à quel point ces mots étaient vides de sens.

« Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste. »

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »

« Et si c'était le cas, Harry ? »

« Tu sais que c'est l'Horcrux qui lui a fait dire ces choses. »

« Mais c'étaient quand même ses pensées. Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses. Cela n'a été facile pour aucun d'entre nous. Nous avons tous eu des pensées similaires, mais lui, il a choisi de les suivre. Il est parti, Harry. Il m'a quitté. Il t'a quitté. Et pour quoi ? Un plus gros repas, un lit plus confortable, en prétendant que le monde est meilleur qu'il ne l'est réellement ? Qu'il soit maudit, lui et son égoïsme. »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir, Hermione, » répéta Harry. « Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ce soir, c'est moi. Il avait raison. Nous n'avons guère progressé et nous ne sommes pas plus près d'arrêter Tom maintenant que nous ne l'étions lorsque nous avons quitté le Square Grimmauld. Et il est inquiet pour sa famille. »

« Et tu crois que moi je ne le suis pas, » dit-elle avec indignation. Harry baissa la tête.

« N'y pense même pas, Harry, » coupa-t-elle en voyant sa réaction.

« Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour tout le monde. »

« Et pourtant, rien de tout cela n'arriverait si je n'étais pas là, » insista-t-il. « Nous ne serions pas dans cette vieille tente moisie, en fuite, à la recherche d'Horcruxes si seulement j'étais mort à Godric's Hollow. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » dit Hermione avec une brusque inspiration.

« Et toi et Ron pourriez encore être… »

« Cela n'aurait jamais marché entre Ron et moi, Harry, » dit-elle avec véhémence. « Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a un moment. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas eu à envoyer tes parents au loin, » poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il a croisé son regard et a énoncé la douloureuse vérité. « Rentre chez toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Hermione. Retrouve tes parents, retrouve Ron… c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher à lui-même. Dumbledore n'avait laissé que très peu d'indices. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir s'emporter contre le directeur. Uniquement pour se rappeler que Dumbledore lui-même n'en savait à peine plus que lui. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble durant ces nombreuses nuits dans un bourbier de conjectures et n'avaient pu apprécier réellement la difficulté de toute la tâche qu'une fois que Harry eut réussi à récupérer la mémoire de Slughorn. Le désespoir le submergea alors. Il avait été très présomptueux d'avoir accepté les offres de ses amis de l'accompagner dans ce long et difficile voyage, et qui apparaissaient maintenant inutiles. Il ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà partagé. Maintenant, il essaya de renforcer son cœur pour entendre les mots qu'il savait arriver juste après, qu'Hermione aussi avait assez souffert et qu'elle s'en allait.

« Non, » affirma-t-elle. « Je te l'ai dit maintes et maintes fois, Harry. Je reste. »

« C'est bon, Hermione, » insista-t-il. « Tu as été magnifique. Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne peux plus t'en demander plus. »

« Tu es incroyablement têtu. J'aurais eu des siècles pour m'en aller si je l'avais voulu. Je reste, Harry. »

« Et que se passera-t-il si nous échouons ? »

« Cela pourrait arriver, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais dans tous les cas, tu ne seras pas seul. »

 **() () ()**

Quand Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il se prit à regarder vers la couchette dans laquelle Ron avait dormi jusqu'à présent, espérant que la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve horrible. Mais alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le lit vide, la vérité le doucha.

 _Il est parti_ , se dit-il à lui-même. _Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas_. Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient quitté leur camp au bord de la rivière, les enchantements protecteurs rendraient presque impossible pour Ron de les retrouver. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en silence. Hermione avait l'air aussi misérable qu'Harry se sentait. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges et elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ils rangèrent tout peu de temps après, repliant la tente par magie dans le sac à main perlé d'Hermione et effaçant toute trace de leur récente occupation du sol de la forêt où la tente avait été plantée.

Ils attendirent plus d'une heure, exposés, sans aucun charme de protection, espérant au-delà de tout espoir que Ron puisse émerger à travers les arbres. La rivière boueuse juste à côté d'eux faisait entendre le bruit de ses flots contre les rochers déchiquetés. Une brise froide emportait parfois quelques embruns, qui leur frappaient le visage à l'occasion.

« On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, Harry, » dit enfin Hermione. Elle attrapa la main de Harry et immédiatement il sentit la forte traction sur son abdomen. Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard au sommet d'une colline balayée par le vent, surplombant un champ vide. L'herbe gelée crissa sous leurs pieds. Harry dressa la tente pendant qu'Hermione lançait une fois de plus les nombreux enchantements protecteurs. Il se sentait incroyablement exposé sur le flanc de la colline en dépit de toutes les protections.

Chaque soir, Hermione et lui refaisaient encore une fois le point sur les emplacements possibles des Horcruxes, avec peu de nouvelles idées. Ils parlaient de l'épée et de l'endroit où Dumbledore aurait pu la cacher, mais Harry mettait fin à la conversation lorsqu'il se souvenait de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit : l' _épée n'appartient à personne et se présentera comme elle l'a toujours fait à un digne Gryffondor en temps de grand besoin._

Ils avaient cette fois prêté une plus grande attention à l'Horcrux médaillon. Non seulement, il avait été rangé dans la poche en peau de Moke, au fond du sac à main d'Hermione. Mais en plus, Hermione avait lancé plusieurs charmes supplémentaires sur le sac, dont un sort d'inattention [4], qui allait aider à repousser le désir parfois insoutenable de vouloir porter le médaillon. Lorsqu'Harry s'est retrouvé, un après-midi, à regarder fixement le sac, il s'est alors remémoré la sensation étrange d'avoir ses pensées orientées de force dans une autre direction. Et il a alors laissé le sac à main de côté pendant plusieurs heures, en s'occupant avec une tâche secondaire qui aurait semblé beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Hermione semblait être moins affectée, remarqua Harry, mais elle aussi s'était retrouvée en train de fixer le sac à main avec un regard affamé. Et malgré la pulsion qu'ils ressentaient de la part du médaillon, leur humeur s'était grandement améliorée.

Parfois, une visite-surprise de Phineas Black perturbait leur jeu avec l'Horcrux. Il laissait échapper des indices vagues sur les événements se passant actuellement à Poudlard, bien qu'il soit un mauvais informateur. Ils apprirent ainsi que Neville, Luna et Ginny semblaient déterminés à ressusciter l'armée de Dumbledore et à opposer un semblant de résistance au changement de règle qui s'était abattu sur le château. Cependant, le professeur Black ne disait rien au sujet Rogue, sauf pour le féliciter et pour louer le fait qu'un Serpentard était à nouveau à la tête de l'école. Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de poser des questions sur le directeur, Phineas quittait son portrait sans mot et ne revenait pas avant plusieurs jours. Hermione était tout aussi impitoyable. Chaque fois que Phineas demandait où ils se trouvaient, elle prenait le portrait du pupitre en bois placé au milieu de la tente et elle le remettait dans son sac à main. Finalement, les deux parties parvinrent à une entente silencieuse et ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, on n'avait posé les questions qu'ils désiraient ardemment demander au sein de leurs esprits.

Alors que le temps était devenu de plus en plus froid, ils avaient choisi de se déplacer plus au nord, et ils avaient alors dû composer avec des chutes de neige, du grésil et parfois de la pluie verglaçante. Alors que décembre était arrivé, on pouvait maintenant voir les sapins de Noël dans plusieurs maisons, leurs lumières scintillantes visibles à travers les fenêtres du salon. Ils ne se déplaçaient plus d'un endroit à l'autre tous les soirs. Maintenant que l'hiver était arrivé, ils avaient tous les deux le sentiment que la météo plus rude allait leur donner une certaine latitude à l'égard des Rafleurs qu'ils avaient vus beaucoup plus souvent dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Un soir, sous le déguisement de Potions de Polynectar, ils en avaient profité pour prendre un repas dans un restaurant local choisi au hasard, dans une ville, trouvant une table tranquille pour deux personnes dans un coin sombre.

L'estomac plein et ressentant un peu l'esprit de Noël malgré tout, ils s'étaient retirés sous la tente avec un moral plus élevé. Hermione s'était blottie dans l'une des chaises et avait sorti le livre de contes pour enfants que Dumbledore lui avait laissé, déterminée à trouver quelque chose de caché dans ses pages. De son côté, Harry avait quelque chose d'autre en tête et il espérait qu'Hermione serait réceptive.

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai réfléchi. Je… je veux aller à Godric's Hollow. » Il se prépara, prêt à entendre les mêmes arguments que d'habitude : _Tu-Sais_ _-Qui_ _va vraiment s'attendre à_ _ce que_ _tu_ _y a_ _i_ _ll_ _es_ , ou encore _il sait ce que cet endroit signifie pour t_ _oi_.

« Je pense que tu as raison, » répondit Hermione, ses yeux allants et venants le long des pages du livre. « Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons y trouver un Horcrux, mais… » et elle se pencha vers son sac à main et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle en retire un livre que Harry connaissait très bien, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas relu depuis sa première année à Poudlard : _H_ _istoire de la magie_.

« – vu que Godric's Hollow est l'endroit où Godric Gryffondor est né, cela a du sens que nous pourrons la trouver là-bas. »

« Vraiment, » demanda Harry, se levant de sa chaise pour aller regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Ici, » annonça-t-elle, tournant rapidement les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut trouvé l'endroit. Elle lui montra le livre. Harry le prit et s'assit, et lut le court paragraphe.

 _Lorsque le Code international du secret magique est entré en vigueur, durant la seconde moitié de l'année 1689, la communauté magique a choisi de se cacher définitivement. Pendant le reste du XVIIe siècle, les sorciers se sont regroupés pour former de petites communautés au sein de villages Moldus déjà établis. Les villages de Tinworthin Cornwald, Upper Flagley dans le Yorkshire et Otter St. Catchpole sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre faisaient partie des endroits les plus populaires pour les familles de sorciers. Cependant, Godric's Hollow, le village du West Country où est né le grand sorcier Godric Gryffondor, est peut-être le plus célèbre de tous les lieux d'habitation semi-magiques en Grande-Bretagne. Son cimetière contient les noms des familles magiques les plus anciennes de Grande-Bretagne, comme par exemple le célèbre forgeron sorcier, Bowman Wright, qui a forgé le tout premier Vif d'Or._

Harry leva les yeux et trouva Hermione en train de le regarder.

« Tu penses que l'épée pourrait être à Godric's Hollow, » lui demanda-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit improbable de croire que Dumbledore ait pu s'attendre à ce que tu fasses le lien, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et ce n'est pas tout. Bathilda Tourdesac vit à Godric's Hollow. Et Bathilda connaissait bien la famille de Dumbledore, Harry. Et la tienne aussi. » Harry se souvint de la lettre.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… la lettre. » Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas en cercle autour du salon. « Maman a écrit qu'elle venait parfois lui rendre visite pour le thé. Elle racontait des histoires sur Dumbledore… Mais il manquait la fin de la lettre. »

« Harry, je pense que Bathilda pourrait avoir l'épée, » proposa Hermione.

« Tu as peut-être raison, » répondit Harry. « Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Dumbledore a dit qu'elle se présenterait d'elle-même en temps de besoin. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Hermione. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Dumbledore ne lui a pas laissé l'épée pour la garder en lieu sûr. Et nous en avons besoin depuis un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry le reconnut.

« Alors, c'est réglé ? Nous allons à Godric's Hollow ? »

« Oui, mais nous ne devrions pas faire l'impasse sur un plan, » dit Hermione. « Je pense toujours qu'il est risqué d'y aller. Tu-Sais-Qui peut y avoir placé des sentinelles ou avoir utilisé un certain nombre de sorts de détection ou encore il pourrait avoir placé des pièges. Mais j'espère que nous avons raison et que nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis en y allant. Nous allons devoir nous entraîner au Transplanage à deux, et tu pourrais améliorer un peu ton sort de désillusion. Et nous devrions aussi utiliser du Polynectar. »

« Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, Hermione, » dit Harry en retrouvant sa voix. « Je sais que c'est risqué… Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça… c'est… »

« Chez toi. » Elle le regarda des larmes dans les yeux.

« Oui », fut tout ce que Harry réussir à dire en retour.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Et voilà, Ron est parti.

On est rendu ici à un moment de démarrage d'histoire très utilisé (quand on lit des Harmonys), c'est vraiment un moment très apprécié comme point de départ pour les fictions.

Pour la petite histoire, toujours dans la même veine, il faut savoir que je n'ai pas lu le tome 7. Et j'ai appris que Ron avait le groupe au cours de la chasse en lisant une fiction. Le premier coup, je me suis dit que c'était un Ron bashing, que l'auteur avait trouvé une idée intéressante de rebondir sur le comportement de Ron au cours de la 4e année. Puis j'en ai trouvée une autre, et encore une autre. J'ai fait une recherche google pour m'apercevoir que l'abandon de Ron était parfaitement canon. Encore, je me suis dit. De là à se demander comment Hermione a vraiment pu finir avec Ron et non avec Harry, vu leur septième année, c'est une question que je me pose encore.

Dans quinze jours, encore un très bon chapitre Harmony avec la visite à Godric's Hollow, « Retour à la maison ».

À la prochaine !

* * *

[1] Ouh là ! Si je ne me trompe pas, Ron ne peut pas être au courant. Il n'était pas avec eux, et il ne leur a pas laissé le temps de rapporter les propos qu'Harry et Hermione avaient entendus...

[2] En anglais, ils disent : s'occuper des pets de rat

[3] En Angleterre, se lancer dans une vaine recherche se fit « chasser l'oie sauvage ». En comparaison de la chasse au dahu (créature qui, tout le monde le sait, existe et vit dans nos montagnes, en France).

[4] Et bien, de manière surprenante, le charme « notice-me-not », qui est abondement utilisé dans les fictions anglaises, n'existe pas dans le canon… Et du coup, cela m'a surpris lorsque j'ai cherché à le traduire, pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait aucune traduction officielle de ce sort (alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il faisait partie du canon). Comme quoi…


	27. Retour à la maison

**Chapitre Vingt-Sept : Retour à la maison**

Harry et Hermione passèrent la majeure partie de la semaine à préparer leur visite à Godric's Hollow. Hermione passa une matinée à entraîner Harry à utiliser son charme de désillusion jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit presque imperceptible, ce qui rendit Hermione très heureuse. Cependant, Harry ne manqua pas de souligner qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'habileté de Dumbledore avec ce charme. Après le déjeuner, ils passèrent en revue le livre que Remus avait donné à Harry pour son anniversaire. Ils choisissaient un sort chaque jour pour se familiariser avec, surpris de voir le grand nombre de sorts non mortels, mais néanmoins très efficaces qui existaient à portée de main. Ils avaient également essayé de consciemment ajouter de l'émotion dans le lancement de leurs sorts, et ils avaient trouvé cela beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Enfin, Harry et Hermione gardaient un peu de temps pour essayer de relancer le Patronus d'Hermione. Après quelques nuits, Hermione avait pu à nouveau invoquer une importante brume de vapeur argentée, mais sa forme était restée floue et non identifiable. Ils avaient toutefois convenu que, quelle que soit la forme que prendrait inévitablement son Patronus, ce n'était pas la loutre qui avait émergé auparavant, pendant sa cinquième année. [1]

Les repas s'étaient également grandement améliorés au cours de la semaine puisqu'ils avaient décidé de risquer une deuxième sortie en ville — déguisés une fois de plus grâce au Polynectar — et ils avaient acheté au marché plusieurs produits secs et des conserves. Plus de grimaces à manger de vieux champignons, du poisson mal préparé ou des baies passées. Ils prenaient plaisir à leur repas avec du porridge et des fruits en conserve pour le petit déjeuner, de simples sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète pour le déjeuner et des plats surgelés pour le dîner. Ils avaient également rempli le modeste garde-manger avec plusieurs rations de survie, juste au cas où.

Harry était prêt à partir pour Godric's Hollow depuis des jours, mais Hermione était convaincue que Voldemort s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne sur les lieux de la mort de ses parents. Harry était d'accord pour dire qu'Hermione avait probablement raison, mais cela n'arrivait pas à apaiser la nostalgie qui s'était emparée de lui. Malgré tout, après plus d'une semaine passée à perfectionner leurs charmes de désillusion et leur transplanage en duo, Hermione reconnut qu'ils étaient prêts du mieux possible.

Ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit avant de partir. Harry prit la main d'Hermione et sentit un voile noir lui couvrir les yeux, sous l'effet du Transplanage. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, dans l'obscurité fraîchement tombée au-dessus d'eux. Les premières étoiles de la nuit émergèrent et commencèrent à scintiller. Hermione ne lâcha sa main que pour s'accrocher à son épaule. Ils se tenaient au centre d'une rue étroite, leurs bottes fermement plantées dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Des maisons bordaient les deux côtés de la rue, des décorations de Noël étaient suspendues aux balcons et des lumières brillantes illuminaient les fenêtres de l'intérieur.

« C'est beau, » chuchota Hermione, son souffle chaud caressant la peau exposée du cou d'Harry. « Et toute la neige… Harry, c'est absolument magnifique. » Harry était d'accord.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le centre du village où des bannières rouges et dorées étaient suspendues aux lampadaires. L'air glacé leur pinçait occasionnellement le nez lorsqu'une brise légère se mettait à souffler. Harry observa chaque maison alors qu'ils passaient devant. N'importe laquelle d'entre elles pouvait appartenir à Bathilda, ou encore même, être celle où avaient été ses parents. Il examina les portes d'entrée, les toits enneigés, les gouttières verglacées et les porches gelés et balayés par le vent, cherchant désespérément le signe de quelque chose de magique.

Ils suivirent la route étroite qui serpentait vers la gauche, les conduisant plus près du cœur du village. Les rues convergeaient vers une petite place où, complètement entouré de guirlandes portant de grandes ampoules colorées, un monument aux morts était érigé à l'ombre d'un imposant arbre de Noël. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient aussi voir un bureau de poste, une petite poignée de magasins, un pub devant lequel plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées à l'extérieur, chacune avec des pipes à la main, et enfin, une petite église avec de magnifiques vitraux illuminés, et d'où le son d'un chant de Noël résonnait clairement dans le calme de la nuit.

« Harry, je crois qu'on est la veille de Noël, » dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

« Déjà ? »

« On doit y être, » affirma-t-elle. « Oui, écoute attentivement… tu vas entendre ? » Et bien sûr, flottant depuis les portes ouvertes de l'église, Harry entendit le chœur des voix. Harry n'en reconnut cependant aucun mot.

« C'est du latin, » expliqua Hermione presque immédiatement. Mais les yeux de Harry étaient tombés sur le cimetière caché à l'arrière de l'église.

« Allez, » dit-elle, resserrant sa prise autour du bras d'Harry. « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions les faire attendre plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry lui rendit un regard perplexe. Hermione répondit par un sourire triste avant de montrer le cimetière de la tête. « Ils ont attendu bien assez longtemps. Et toi aussi. »

Harry avait pensé à ce moment pendant plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il avait essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il dirait lorsqu'il se tiendrait debout devant la tombe de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les discours, et soudain, une peur inexplicable s'est emparée de lui. Hermione savait peut-être ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'elle prit sa main dans la sienne et elle le tira vers l'avant, traversant de l'autre côté de la place.

« Harry, regarde, » dit-elle, en montrant du doigt le monument aux morts. Ce qui était apparu comme un simple obélisque de pierre et de granit, embossé de lettres dorées formant des noms, s'était transformé en une statue de trois personnes : un homme aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux désordonnés, une femme aux cheveux longs et au visage résolu, mais joli, et enfin un bébé niché dans ses bras en toute sécurité. La neige était intacte sur leur tête.

Harry fixa la statue, regardant les visages de pierre de son père et de sa mère. Tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire étaient perdus alors qu'il regardait le bébé sans cicatrice sur le front. Hermione se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés. Ils sont restés là pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Harry ne se sente mal à l'aise. Hermione était brillante — elle avait senti qu'Harry se débattait avec ses sentiments et elle l'a éloigné du monument commémoratif. Elle observa la statue redevenir un monument aux morts.

Ils atteignirent une porte grinçante à l'entrée du cimetière qu'Hermione poussa doucement pour leur permettre d'entrer. Un petit sentier étroit avait été creusé dans la neige jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du cimetière, mais une grande partie de la neige était restée intacte entre les pierres tombales. Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione continua à diriger Harry, sa main ne quittant jamais la sienne. Il se laissa guider sans réfléchir, ses pensées trop tendues pour pouvoir penser par lui-même. Des rangées de pierres tombales recouvertes de neige émergeaient de la couverture blanche que l'hiver avait déposée au sol. Ils passèrent plusieurs noms, certains d'entre eux étaient familiers, la plupart, inconnus. Ils firent cependant une pause lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur deux noms, sur une même pierre tombale, qui leur étaient très familiers :

 **Kendra Dumbledore**

1851-1899

 **Ariana Dumbledore**

1885-1899

 _Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur._

Harry se souvint de l'hommage d'Elphias dans la Gazette. C'est là que la famille du professeur Dumbledore avait été enterrée. En regardant la pierre tombale, il éprouva encore plus de honte de n'avoir jamais pris la peine d'en savoir plus sur Dumbledore. Il pensait à l'endroit où les Potters et les Dumbledores avaient tous les deux habité. Les deux familles étaient toutes les deux liées à un même lieu profondément magique. Pourtant, Dumbledore n'avait jamais pensé à partager cette connexion. Et, bien qu'il ait imaginé que de nombreuses rencontres entre eux aient pu tisser de nombreux liens, il ne pouvait malgré tout pas blâmer le directeur pour son manque de confiance envers lui. Après tout, la perte d'Ariana avait dû être dévastatrice. Malgré tout, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir du vide face à ce qui aurait pu être.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » répondit-elle. « Mais je suis sûre qu'il avait ses raisons. »

« Continuons à chercher, » proposa Harry. Ils descendirent plusieurs autres rangées à la recherche du nom des Potters. Ils continuaient à trouver des noms de famille qu'ils reconnaissaient, parfois surpris de voir que des générations entières de la même famille de sorciers se trouvaient ici. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient vers le cœur du cimetière, Hermione désigna une vieille pierre usée par le temps. Elle était décidément plus haute que toutes les autres.

« Je ne pense pas que la tombe de mes parents soit si vieille, Hermione, » remarqua Harry faiblement.

« Non, mais regarde ça, » dit-elle en montrant du doigt un symbole gravé dans la pierre. Une marque triangulaire avait été taillée dans la pierre, et grossièrement d'après son apparence dans la pierre.

« Harry, c'est le symbole, » dit-elle. Elle attrapa rapidement le livre de contes pour enfants à l'intérieur de son sac à main perlé et retrouva l'histoire des trois frères. Elle ouvrit la page où Dumbledore avait dessiné le symbole et le compara à celui de la tombe. Bien que le support était fortement usé, les similitudes des formes étaient indubitables. Hermione alluma sa baguette, et éclaira le nom sur la pierre tombale. C'était presque illisible.

 **Ignotus Peverell**

Il n'y avait pas de dates sous le nom.

« Harry, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, » affirma-t-elle.

« Hermione, j'ai déjà vu ce signe, » dit soudainement Harry. « Le père de Luna, au mariage ! »

« Oh, Merlin, tu as raison, » dit-elle. Elle continua à examiner la pierre tombale un peu plus longtemps, mais ne voyant rien d'autre, elle conclut : « C'est un début, mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre visite ici. » Harry était d'accord. Ils retournèrent sur le sentier dégagé et descendirent quelques rangées de plus. Soudain, Hermione bloqua son souffle et désigna une grande pierre de marbre blanc.

« Ils sont juste là, Harry… »

Harry hocha la tête, et laissa Hermione le guider vers la dernière demeure de ses parents. Ses pieds avançaient comme si des poids lourds lui avaient été enchaînés aux pieds, et que le chemin s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Un poids étouffant lui enserrait la poitrine, une émotion familière, mais diffuse, l'entourant comme un épais brouillard. Le chagrin. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied de la tombe, la pierre tombale en marbre d'un blanc immaculé refléta le clair de lune et illumina facilement les lettres engravées :

 **James Potter**

27 Mars 1960 – 31 Octobre 1981

 **Lily Potter**

30 Janvier 1960 - 31 Octobre 1981

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit sera la mort._

Harry lut les mots lentement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les relire après ce soir. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir choisi ces mots, bien qu'ils le rendent mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que cela ne serait pas plutôt une idée de Mangemort, » demanda Harry, retrouvant des mots. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux.

« Cela vient de la Bible, » expliqua Hermione, en lui serrant la main. Elle parlait à voix basse et doucement à côté de lui. « Cela ne veut pas dire ce que tu penses. Cela signifie vivre au-delà de la mort. Vivre après la mort. »

 _Mais ils ne vivaient pas_ , pensa Harry. Et des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, formant comme des cascades qui brûlaient la peau gelée de son visage. Ces mots réconfortants auraient pu être ceux de Dumbledore à l'époque, mais là, pour Harry, ils étaient complètement vides de sens, alors qu'Harry se tenait sur le sol même où les restes de ses parents étaient enterrés et oubliés, ignorant le monde d'au-dessus. Il n'essaya pas de les cacher à Hermione — il savait qu'elle s'en ficherait. Il essaya de voir à travers les larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à son menton et tombaient par terre sur le sol enneigé, imaginant l'endroit où se trouvaient ses parents, souhaitant pour la première fois pouvoir lui aussi reposer à leurs côtés, sous la couche de neige. Et alors, il fut en colère. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il jamais amené ici ? Pourquoi Dumbledore pensait-il que c'était inutile ? Pourquoi Sirius ou Remus n'avaient-ils jamais mentionné la dernière demeure de ses parents et n'avaient-ils jamais offert de l'y emmener ? Sa colère céda bientôt la place à plus de chagrin. S'il y avait une vie après la mort, étaient-ils en train de le surveiller ? Savaient-ils que leur fils se tenait si près d'eux, vivant et avec son cœur battant grâce de leur sacrifice ? Connaissaient-ils les détails de sa vie ? Savaient-ils ce qui l'attendait dans le futur et qu'ils ne pouvaient que regarder, impuissants depuis un endroit inconnu dans le ciel ?

Hermione était restée silencieuse, regardant ses larmes tomber et elle pleurait aussi avec lui. Elle restait très proche de lui, sa main gauche entrelacée avec la sienne, tandis que sa main droite était passée entre le bras et le torse d'Harry. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Harry savait déjà que son chagrin indescriptible était partagé par eux deux.

« J'aimerais pouvoir leur parler, » dit Harry au bout d'un moment, les yeux fatigués et rouges.

« Vas-y, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. « Ils sont juste là. Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu leur dire, tu peux le leur dire maintenant. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre, » dit Harry désespérément.

« Ils le peuvent, » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Ils te regardent tout le temps, je le pense du fond du cœur. »

« Comment le sais-tu, » demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

« Fais-moi confiance, » dit-elle. « Allez, dis quelque chose. Si tu veux être seul, je peux aller attendre près de la grille. »

« Non, » se retrouva-t-il en train de répondre. « Non, je veux que tu restes. » Hermione lui serra à nouveau la main et Harry lui retourna la pareille. C'était un sentiment étrange que d'être devant les restes de ses parents, essayant désespérément de trouver des mots à leur dire. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler, sa bouche s'ouvrait sur du vide et il attrapait des bouffées de l'air froid de l'hiver.

« Prends ton temps, » l'encouragea Hermione, sa main droite courant maintenant de haut en bas sur la longueur de son bras.

« Salut maman, salut papa, » commença-t-il, les mots butant contre ses lèvres. Harry regarda ses pieds comme s'ils étaient devenus les objets les plus fascinants du cimetière. Il déglutit, notant à quel point sa gorge était devenue étroite. « C'est Hermione Granger, » dit-il sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, les mots lui venaient naturellement. « C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle dit que vous m'avez observé tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non, mais si vous l'avez fait, alors vous savez déjà à quel point elle est incroyable. » Il entendit Hermione inspirer brusquement et il sentit sa prise se resserrer encore. « Je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi loin sans elle… elle a fait en sorte de s'assurer que vous n'êtes pas morts pour rien… »

« Harry… »

« Je sais que tu l'aurais adorée, maman, » continua-t-il. « Sirius et Remus m'ont dit à quel point tu étais brillante. Hermione est comme toi. Elle est la meilleure de notre année et c'est aussi une Née-Moldue. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Elle est bonne partout : Métamorphose, Potions, Charmes… elle aime lire et se rappelle de presque tout de ses livres. Elle est vraiment brillante, maman. »

« Harry… tu ne devrais pas… ce n'est pas pour moi… ils voudraient certainement entendre parler de toi… »

« Et papa, toi aussi tu l'aurais aimée. » Il continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la protestation d'Hermione. Les mots coulaient facilement maintenant parce que Harry avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait qu'ils sachent. « Elle est incroyablement courageuse et loyale. Elle a toujours été là, toujours la dernière à rester avec moi. Et si vous pouvez vraiment nous voir, vous le savez déjà. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez encore là pour apprendre à la connaître, à parler et à rire avec elle. » Il pensa brièvement à évoquer Ron, mais il sut presque immédiatement qu'il ne le voulait pas. Même si son cerveau lui disait qu'il était impossible pour ses parents d'entendre ses paroles, son cœur vibrait à l'espoir amené par des paroles d'Hermione que ses parents le regardaient. Il régla donc l'affaire rapidement et accepta que ses parents connaissaient ses problèmes tout autant que ses victoires.

« Vous me manquez terriblement, » dit-il, finalement. « J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir d'avoir volé sur un balai dans le salon, pourchassant les décorations avec papa. J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir des visites de Sirius. J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir de beaucoup de choses, maman au lieu de devoir les imaginer. Hermione et moi, nous n'abandonnerons pas — nous allons vaincre Tom et il paiera pour toutes les choses terribles qu'il a faites. Un jour, je vous reverrai, et quand je le ferai, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Et je dirai à papa ce que tu ne veux pas savoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Hermione s'inquiète déjà bien assez. Elle est vraiment bonne dans ce qu'elle entreprend et elle est encore meilleure pour veiller sur moi. » Alors qu'il terminait, il éprouva un sentiment de paix. Il était heureux que Hermione soit venue même si ses parents ne pouvaient pas entendre ses paroles, il avait pu prononcer les mots qui vivaient dans son cœur. Il avait toujours gardé en lui son désir le plus profond, et ne l'avait dit à personne. Le dire à voix haute l'avait rendu plus réel, et maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait aux pieds de la tombe de ses parents, son cœur était douloureux de la perte qu'il avait refusé de reconnaître le vide de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais connu consciemment l'étreinte de ses parents, leurs paroles apaisantes, leurs réprimandes ou leur amour. Finalement, en regardant le bas de la pierre tombale en marbre blanc et les innombrables autres, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien apporté à laisser derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à vous laisser, » dit-il enfin, penaud et honteux. Cependant, Hermione leva sa baguette, fit un lent cercle dans l'air et une belle couronne de roses de Noël jaillit en plein air devant eux. Elle relâcha la main de Harry et prit la couronne pour la déposer doucement au pied de la pierre tombale. Elle l'examina pendant près d'une minute dans un silence complet avant de remuer sa baguette une deuxième fois. Un seul lys blanc apparut au milieu des roses. Harry sentit ses yeux lui brûler une fois de plus.

« Je… J'aurais aimé vous connaître moi aussi, » commença-t-elle. Elle parlait doucement, mais dans le silence du cimetière, sa voix éclatait comme le chœur d'une église, pleine d'émotion. « Harry a toujours été trop modeste, alors je vais vous en dire un peu plus sur lui. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais le moindre ami. Maintenant, j'ai le meilleur ami que l'on puisse demander. Il est têtu. Il a souvent des ennuis, mais ce n'est pas toujours sa faute. Il est loyal et courageux, et il ne suit jamais le chemin le plus facile. Il a dû hériter cela de vous deux. »

Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et plaça un bras autour d'elle.

« Il s'endort toujours en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Son écriture n'est pas très bonne, mais il est plus intelligent qu'il ne voudrait vous le faire croire. Vous serez heureux de savoir que c'est un brillant joueur de Quidditch. C'est le plus jeune Attrapeur à jouer dans une équipe depuis plus d'un siècle. Et ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il vous a dit, il a obtenu de meilleurs résultats que moi pour sa BUSE de Défense. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile en grandissant, à cause de votre sœur. Je suis sûr que vous auriez les mêmes reproches que moi envers elle. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de mettre les choses au clair à ce sujet la prochaine fois que je la rencontrerai. »

« Je promets que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Je le protégerai de tout mon possible. Le monde entier lui en demande toujours plus, plus qu'il ne devrait avoir à donner. J'admets que je suis parfois tout aussi égoïste. Parfois je lui en demande trop, moi aussi. Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Je promets qu'il ne sera pas seul. »

Harry rapprocha d'elle, et elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'agenouillaient ensemble dans la neige, sous le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, le silence de la nuit leur tenait compagnie.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Bonsoir à tous !

Une remarque pour commencer tout d'abord, le titre que ce chapitre en anglais était simplement 'Home'. Cela fait référence à la maison d'Harry, donc plutôt à l'endroit où il est né, ou encore à la dernière demeure de ses parents… Du coup, il y avait vraiment plusieurs façons de mettre une traduction. « La maison », « Chez soi », « Retour à la maison ». Pas vraiment de traduction plus juste qu'une autre, car ce chapitre reprend un peu tous ces sens… J'en ai choisi un, et j'espère en tout cas que je rends bien sens au titre du chapitre.

En tout cas, j'imagine que ce chapitre va plaire à beaucoup, surtout avec la scène du cimetière.

Bon, elle se trouve aussi dans le canon, mais pas avec cette orientation Harmony, qui est quand même géniale. Et pour rester sur cette scène, il y a quelque chose à dire, qui est tout aussi vrai dans l'histoire originale de JKR : on est quand même dans une scène fondamentale pour Harry, celle de pouvoir parler directement à ses parents pour la première fois. Et qui est avec lui ? La seule et l'unique Hermione. Même dans le canon, JKR a choisi de faire cette scène sans Ron, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu changer un peu l'ordre et les dates, et faire en sorte que Ron soit aussi là. Bon, certes, Ron est quand même beaucoup moins émotionnel qu'Hermione (c'est un gars déjà, et en plus vous vous rappelez de la comparaison avec une certaine cuillère à thé, justement faite par Hermione…).

Je n'ai presque pas grand-chose de plus à rajouter ici. Harry se rend de plus en plus compte de ses sentiments profonds pour Hermione, ici en livrant le fond de son cœur sans limites, et sans réfléchir. Cela fait quelques chapitres que ce sentiment grandit chez lui, et on est très proche de la maturité. Déjà, vous allez voir une certaine scène dans deux chapitres, mais je n'en dis pas plus (les plus impatients peuvent toujours allez voir la version anglaise ;) ).

Prochain chapitre : Une vieille amie de la famille.

Comme toujours, dans deux semaines.

Bonne lecture à vous tous, et bonnes vacances, ou bon courage pour ce qui vous reste à faire de votre année scolaire (pour les autres, je ne peux que souhaiter de bonnes vacances).

* * *

[1] Ce qui est assez dommage, car j'aimais bien, pour ma part, la forme de loutre du Patronus d'Hermione. Pour dire, Merlyn n'a pas encore fait apparaître la nouvelle forme dans les chapitres publiés jusqu'à présent. Je ne peux donc pas commenter plus la chose...


	28. Une vieille amie de la famille

**Notes de l'** **A** **uteur :**

Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous, avec j'espère, quelques rebondissements apportés à une autre scène très familière. J'apprécie vraiment vos messages aimables concernant le dernier chapitre. Comme toujours, j'apprécie vos commentaires et vos critiques (à condition qu'elles soient réellement constructives plutôt que simplement vindicatives).

Quoi qu'il en soit, sans plus attendre, le prochain épisode.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre Vingt-Huit** **: U** **ne vieille amie de la famille**

Harry et Hermione sont passés devant l'église sans se faire remarque, la main dans la main. Le pub de l'autre côté de la rue attirait tous les habitants du village qui cherchaient à poursuivre leurs célébrations festives. Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue tranquille non éclairée qui les éloigna promptement du centre du village jusqu'à un long cul-de-sac bordé de petites maisons sans prétention.

« Merci, » dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient le coin de la rue.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout. Les fleurs… Ce que tu as dit… Pour être ici avec moi… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. »

« Si, » affirma Harry, les yeux rivés sur la route enneigée qui s'étendait devant lui. Il ne pouvait que distinguer l'extrémité de la rue qui s'arrêtait brutalement devant un petit bosquet de trembles dénudés et recouverts de neige. « J'ai toujours pensé que je serais venu ici avec Dumbledore, ou peut-être avec Sirius, s'il avait été blanchi… Je suis content au final que ce soit avec toi. »

« Je ne serais pas une très bonne amie si je ne faisais pas ce genre de choses, Harry. »

« Tu es la meilleure des amies, Hermione, » dit Harry. « Je pensais chaque mot. Maman et papa t'auraient adorée. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais. »

« Je voulais être ici avec toi, » dit Hermione en s'accrochant de nouveau à son bras. « Je pensais chaque mot moi aussi, tu sais. Parfois, je pense que je suis tout aussi égoïste que le reste du monde. »

« De toutes les choses que tu puisses être, Hermione, l'égoïsme n'en fait pas partie. »

« Tu es simplement toujours aussi gentil que d'habitude, » répondit Hermione en lui serrant son bras un peu plus fort pendant quelques secondes. « Mais je peux te promettre que je suis aussi égoïste que le reste du monde, du moins quand il s'agit de toi. »

« Je ne pense pas suivre son meilleur ami vers une mort presque certaine puisse être considéré comme être _égoïste_ , Hermione, » remarqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

« Mais je le suis pourtant, » soutint-elle en regardant le trottoir enneigé sous ses bottes. « J'ai pensé à Godric's Hollow bien avant de connaître les Horcruxes ou l'Ordre — je savais que tu voudrais venir ici un jour — et j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi lorsque tu viendrais. J'étais sûre que ce serait avec Dumbledore, Sirius, ou Remus, ou peut-être même avec les Weasleys, et que je serais laissée à l'écart. Mais je voulais être ici avec toi, Harry. Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici sans moi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis égoïste. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, » contra Harry. « En plus, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Regarde autour de toi, tu es la seule à être venue ici avec moi, comme toujours. »

« Il y a plein de gens qui auraient voulu être ici avec toi si tu les avais laissés faire, » insista-t-elle.

« Peut-être, » dit Harry. « Mais ils ne seraient pas toi. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre autant qu'à toi, Hermione. Si le fait d'être ici avec moi te rend égoïste, alors je suis tout aussi égoïste à te vouloir ici moi aussi. Pour ce que cela vaut, je pense que c'était censé être comme ça. » Elle releva les yeux et tourna la tête pour le regarder en face, ses yeux chocolat visiblement humides, mais son sourire cachait les larmes qui avaient pu couler.

« Quand tout ça sera fini, je t'emmène loin d'ici, » dit-elle. « C'est égoïste de ma part, et je m'en fiche. » Harry sourit.

« Si on s'en sort vivant, Hermione, j'irai n'importe où là où tu voudras. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin devant plusieurs autres maisons, toutes identiques et sans aucun signe de quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous allons trouver la maison de Bathilda, » dit Hermione comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry, haussant les épaules en demi-défaite. « C'est une sorcière, donc sa maison n'aurait-elle pas plusieurs enchantements protecteurs et je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Si nous avons raison à propos de Dumbledore laissant l'épée chez elle, cela devrait signifier qu'elle et Dumbledore étaient amis. Cela devrait signifier que sa maison devrait au moins avoir un certain niveau de protection si elle gardait quelque chose d'aussi important que l'épée à l'intérieur ? »

« C'est très possible, » soupira Hermione. Mais alors Harry la vit. Émergeant devant les trembles éclairés par la lune au bout de la rue, une masse sombre cacha alors les arbres.

« Hermione… »

« Est-il possible que… »

Mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Hermione répondit silencieusement à sa propre question en serrant plus fort le bras d'Harry. La haie avait poussé en seize ans, laissée sans entretien depuis longtemps, depuis que James et Lily avaient quitté ce monde. Les décombres et les débris étaient éparpillés, exposés au milieu de l'herbe à hauteur de la taille qui avait poussé au milieu de la cour enneigée. Le cottage les surplombait avec un mélange de lierre foncé et de neige, le cratère de l'étage supérieur témoignant à jamais de la calamité qui s'était jadis abattue dans la nuit. Harry observa les murs manquants et le toit effondré. L'endroit où le sort s'était retourné contre Voldemort. Harry sentait sa poitrine engourdie sous les battements de son cœur pendant qu'il imaginait le cottage intact, bien entretenu, brillant et lumineux par un jour d'été, lui et son père dehors, sur des balais, sa mère les regardant du porche. Il secoua la tête et Hermione et lui s'approchèrent de la grille. Il sentit une autre pression sur son bras et entendit Hermione renifler.

Harry tendit la main vers la grille dégondée et fortement rouillée.

« Tu ne vas pas entrer, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à voix basse. « La maison pourrait s'effondrer. » Mais Harry secoua la tête. Il voulait tenir, toucher, sentir quelque chose appartenant à la maison, n'importe quoi. Dès que sa main eut touché la grille, un panneau émergea de la neige comme s'il avait juste été enterré depuis longtemps. Des lettres fluides et dorées apparurent sur le bois peint en blanc.

 _Durant la nuit du 31 octobre 1981,  
Lily et James Potter ont perdu la vie ici.  
Leur fils, Harry, a survécu à la brutalité qui a rendu visite dans cette maison,  
et il reste le seul sorcier connu à avoir survécu au sort de Mort.  
Cette maison, invisible pour les Moldus, a été laissée en l'état  
comme un monument dédié aux Potters et comme un rappel pour nous tous  
que la paix n'est jamais achetée à bas prix._

Harry poussa la grille à travers la neige et franchit le seuil. Il s'agenouilla à côté du panneau et put constater que des gens avaient griffonné ou gravé leur nom par magie sur chaque espace disponible. Hermione s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Certains avaient simplement ajouté leurs initiales, beaucoup leurs noms, tandis que d'autres avaient offert des mots d'encouragement. Beaucoup des messages étaient vieux, mais certains étaient plus récents, scintillants brillamment sous la lumière des étoiles. Il lut certains d'entre eux, sentant son cœur se gonfler et chasser le froid qui s'était infiltré à travers sa peau en voyant la maison que Voldemort lui avait refusée : _Nous sommes avec toi, Harry_ , disait un des messages. Un autre : _N'abandonne pas, Harry_. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer alors qu'Hermione lui serrait douloureusement l'avant-bras pendant qu'ils lisaient une troisième note : _Je crois en toi, Harry_. C'était signé : _Dean Thomas_.

Harry trouva ses yeux en train d'errer le long du porche. Quatre piliers de bois blanc étaient restés debout, mais l'un d'entre eux penchait fortement vers l'intérieur, en direction du cratère du deuxième étage. Avec la peinture écaillée et usée par les intempéries, ils étaient aussi recouverts de gravures et de graffitis. Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de la maison, regardant chaque colonne. Beaucoup de noms leur étaient inconnus, mais certains se détachaient du lot.

« Harry, regarde, » dit Hermione, en pointant vers le milieu du premier pilier. « Diggle a signé celui-ci… et regarde par ici, » continua-t-elle, son doigt descendant un petit peu. « Barnabus Tofty… Griselda Marchbanks… tu te souviens d'eux, Harry ? C'étaient nos examinateurs aux BUSES… » Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix. Tant de gens étaient venus ici. Ils sont passés à la suivante.

« Oh, Harry, regarde ici, » dit-elle en montrant une paire de noms : _Frank et Alice Londubat_. Une fois de plus, Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux lui brûler. Harry considérait depuis longtemps Neville comme un bon ami de confiance, mais jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi proche du jeune homme. Combien de temps avait pu s'écouler entre leur visite et le jour où ils avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie, se demandait-il. Pendant un bref instant, il partagea le désir ardent de Neville pour le rétablissement de ses parents. Ils lurent d'autres noms : Tiberius Ogden, Elphias Doge, Xenophilius et Pandora Lovegood, et Amélia Bones. Cependant, ce fut les noms gravés dans le dernier pilier du porche qui faillirent perdre à Harry tout son sang-froid : _Molly et Arthur Weasley_. Hermione l'enserra étroitement alors qu'elle regardait la rue par-dessus son épaule. C'est alors qu'Harry entendit Hermione inspirer brusquement. Il se retourna sur ses talons, la tirant en un demi-cercle alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait en direction de la rue.

Une forme féminine se tenait de l'autre côté de l'ancienne grille rouillée, couverte d'une cape de voyage, le dos courbé. Elle se tenait fermement à l'ancienne grille rouillée afin de tenir debout. Des cheveux blancs s'étaient échappés des bords de sa capuche et Harry apercevoir des rides autour de ses pommettes. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une vieille voix râpeuse.

« Je me demandais quand tu rentrerais à la maison, Harry. »

Harry, cependant, ne baissa pas sa baguette. Hermione s'était remise de son choc et avait elle aussi sorti la sienne.

« Qui êtes-vous, » demanda Harry. La femme abaissa sa capuche, révélant un visage très âgé, fortement marqué par les rides avec plusieurs cataractes autour de ses yeux bleu encore vifs. Elle marcha le long de la clôture sur quelques pas, ses pas étaient lents et hésitants. Son regard ne les quitta jamais.

« Vous êtes Bathilda Tourdesac, » dit Hermione. L'étrangère hocha de la tête. Ses yeux parcoururent brièvement la maison en ruines, son expression était triste et nostalgique.

« Vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez là-dedans, » annonça-t-elle en regardant attentivement Harry de nouveau. « Plus maintenant. »

« Vous savez ce que je cherche ? », demanda-t-il, avec hésitation. Il tira lentement Hermione alors qu'il remontait les marches du porche.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle de façon énigmatique. « Viens, suis-moi. On va parler au chaud. »

Elle les ramena dans la rue en direction de la place bien éclairée, mais elle tourna soudainement sur la droite après avoir passé quelques maisons. Elle les conduisit à travers un portail dans une petite cour minuscule avec un chemin verglacé. La maison avait l'air aussi vieille et usée par les intempéries que la femme qui y résidait. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent un salon faiblement éclairé par un feu presque éteint dans la cheminée. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères, toutes remplies de livres poussiéreux et de rouleaux de parchemin serrés. La table du salon était enfouie sous des piles de parchemins gribouillés, de bouteilles d'encre à moitié entamées et des plumes avec de l'encre séchée sur leurs pointes. Il y avait un unique canapé poussé sous une fenêtre avec les rideaux tirés, ainsi que des fauteuils rigides de chaque côté. Bathilda agita sa baguette vers la cheminée et le feu reprit vie avec des craquements, les baignant dans une lumière vacillante et dans la chaleur. Elle fit quelques gestes de plus avec sa baguette et plusieurs bougies s'allumèrent.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, et je vais préparer du thé, » annonça-t-elle. Elle disparut pendant plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione regardèrent autour de la pièce.

« Harry, regarde ça, » dit-elle, en pointant du doigt la petite table entre le canapé et l'un des fauteuils. Harry pouvait voir que c'était un livre, et certainement plus récent que tous ceux qui étaient éparpillés ou empilés sur les nombreuses étagères. Hermione alla jusqu'à lui et le ramassa pour le mettre sous la lumière. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore les regardait tous les deux de son cadre, souriant largement, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes de demi-lune. Des lettres d'or brillaient en dessous du portrait : _La vie et les mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_. Coincée entre la couverture et la première page se trouvait une note froissée écrite dans une encre vert acide familière : _Cher Batty, merci pour t_ _oute_ _l'aide. Voici une copie du livre. J'espère qu'il_ _te_ _plaira. Pour ta gouverne, tu as tout dit, même si tu ne te souviens pas l'avoir fait. Rita_. Harry ressentit une sensation d'amertume au creux de son estomac. Hermione tourna les premières pages lorsque Bathilda rentra de nouveau dans le salon avec un petit plateau en argent tremblant légèrement dans ses mains. Elle posa le plateau et remplit les trois tasses jusqu'au bord avec de l'eau fumante.

« Je lirais cela avec prudence si j'étais vous, ma chère, » dit-elle en regardant le livre dans la main d'Hermione avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Alors tout n'est que mensonges, » dit Hermione, son visage rougissant d'un coup. Harry éprouvait un petit sentiment de plaisir : on ne pouvait faire en rien confiance à ce qu'avait écrit cette horrible chouette.

« Oui, et non, » indiqua Bathilda en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. « Mais on y reviendra plus tard. » Elle but une gorgée de son thé et ferma les yeux, son visage visiblement réchauffé par le liquide fumant qui coulait dans sa gorge alors que la teinte bleue de ses lèvres s'estompait. Elle regarda Harry à nouveau. Il était rare que quelqu'un le regarde sans que ses yeux ne dérivent vers la cicatrice sur sa tête, mais Bathilda était l'un de ces individus qui n'avaient pas encore regardé là-bas.

« Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi, » reprit Bathilda, mais j'étais une amie de tes parents. J'avais l'habitude de venir régulièrement prendre le thé avec eux, après qu'ils se soient cachés. »[1]

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque, » confirma Harry en toute sincérité. « Mais j'ai trouvé une lettre que maman a écrite à Sirius, il y a quelque temps… Elle a dit que vous étiez venue pour… lui raconter des histoires sur Dumbledore… » Harry ne put pas résister à l'envie de parler de Dumbledore. Tant de choses lui étaient inconnues et il y avait ici probablement la seule personne encore vivante à pouvoir lui dire ces choses que personne d'autre ne connaissait.

« Si triste, » dit-elle. « Je me souviens avoir lu dans les journaux. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Sirius, mais je croyais qu'il était un homme bon. Lily l'adorait. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il avait fait ces choses… Mais les pages de l'histoire sont souvent remplies de ce que l'on attend le moins. Maintenant, au moins, le monde connaît la vérité. J'espère que son âme a trouvé le repos. »

« Donc vous connaissiez bien Dumbledore alors, » réorienta Harry. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sirius, surtout à une parfaite inconnue.

« Je vois que tu ne seras pas dissuadé, » dit-elle avec un premier sourire. « Puis-je demander qui est ton amie ? »

« Hermione Granger, » dit Hermione, en se présentant. « J'adore vos livres, ils sont tous incroyablement fascinants. »

« Elle les a lus plusieurs fois, » annonça Harry.

« Et ils ont été très utiles, » dit-elle donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry.

« Eh bien merci, » dit Bathilda. « Tel père, tel fils, Harry. Vous semblez avoir tous les deux été attirés par des amoureux de la connaissance. »

« Elle est intelligente, » admit Harry, « mais elle est bien plus que ça. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, » reconnut Bathilda. « Étant donné le climat actuel de nos affaires, très peu de gens marcheraient volontiers côte à côte à tes côtés, mon cher garçon. Tu es une Née-Moldue, bien sûr, » remarqua Bathilda, d'un air complice. Hermione hocha la tête, en la baissant légèrement. Mais Bathilda secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte, ma chère, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je suis là depuis très longtemps, bien plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai vu des choses terribles, faites au nom de la pureté et de la supériorité du sang. J'ai été témoin de la brutalité des préjugés d'innombrables fois au fil des ans, et j'ai vu son témoin être transmis de génération en génération, chaque désastre étant plus pervers et écœurant que celui qui l'a précédé. Je n'ai pas encore vu de Moldu perpétrer de telles atrocités dans notre monde [2]. Non, les meilleurs d'entre nous sont souvent des Moldus. N'aie jamais honte de là d'où tu viens. »

Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire, sourit simplement en prenant la main de Harry. Bathilda tourna de nouveau les yeux sur Harry.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Harry, tu avais à peine un an. Tu ressembles vraiment à James. Sauf tes yeux, bien sûr… »

« Ce sont ceux de ma mère, » coupa-t-il. « Je sais. »

« Pardonne-moi, » rajouta-t-elle tristement. « Tu dois en être fatigué. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois tu l'as déjà entendu. » Elle se leva alors, et se pencha vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux pour regarder vers l'extérieur, vers la rue enneigée.

« J'étais là lorsqu'il est venu, cette nuit-là, » reprit-elle, en parlant à la fenêtre. « Il faisait froid, même pour une nuit d'automne. Il avait plu toute la journée et le vent était incroyablement violent. Des groupes d'enfants, déguisés avec des costumes, couraient dans la rue, se procurant des bonbons faisant semblant de vivre dans un monde qu'ils ne savaient même pas exister vraiment. Je regardais cette rue tous les jours et tous les soirs. Je ne l'ai pas vu passer devant. Si seulement j'avais… » Harry sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser alors qu'elle racontait cette nuit fatidique.

« Personne ne savait ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une explosion massive au niveau de la maison, » dit-elle finalement en regardant par la fenêtre. « J'ai sauté hors du lit et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre de ma chambre. La chambre d'enfant a été… détruite. Vous avez vu les ruines, ce soir. Et tu étais là, Harry, sur le sol de la chambre, ton berceau en morceaux et éparpillé autour de toi. Les murs disparus… Lily et James… étaient partis. » Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Hermione reposa une main sur le haut de son épaule, son pouce caressant la peau à l'arrière de son cou. Bathilda ferma le rideau et s'assit de nouveau, ses yeux minuscules regardant à travers eux comme si elle observait quelque chose au loin.

« J'ai appelé Albus par la cheminée immédiatement, » continua-t-elle après un lourd soupir. « Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Alors, j'ai mis ma robe et je suis partie dans la rue. Aucun des Moldus n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Les charmes anti-Moldus et les autres protections les avaient maintenus dans l'ignorance toute la nuit. Je suis entrée dans la maison. J'ai d'abord trouvé James, dans le couloir, sans sa baguette. Je suis monté à l'étage. Lily était étalée sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette non plus. Et tu étais là, mon pauvre garçon. Je t'ai trouvé recroquevillé à côté de Lily, tapant sur son épaule pour attirer l'attention… »

Harry dut combattre la brûlure dans ses yeux. Il serra la main d'Hermione pour récupérer de la force. Elle lui répondit. Elle lui prit sa main des deux mains et la serra fort.

« J'ai attrapé une couverture, elle était déchirée, mais elle a fait l'affaire, » continua-t-elle, essuyant une larme solitaire qui avait tracé un sillon le long de sa joue. « Je t'ai enveloppé avec et t'ai tenu dans mes bras — j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te réconforter. Mais je n'étais pas Lily… »

L'esprit de Harry travaillait sans relâche, recréant tout au fur et à mesure que Bathilda parlait.

« Albus est arrivé quelques heures plus tard. Il s'est occupé de tes parents… il a fait des arrangements rapides. Il a appelé Hagrid, qui est arrivé quelques heures plus tard par le Magicobus. Albus a contrôlé les quelques charmes protecteurs restants. Mais ils commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Dumbledore a alors donné ses instructions à Hagrid. Il devait t'emmener quelque part à une heure précise. J'ai proposé de t'amener dans ma maison… au chaud… et à l'abri… il a dit non, que tu ne pouvais pas quitter la maison, même endommagée comme elle l'était. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'une magie ancienne et il est parti pour faire des préparatifs. »

Harry regarda Hermione, se demandant si elle pensait la même chose que lui.

« Il est allé chez ma tante et mon oncle, » indiqua Harry avec un début de compréhension, « pour y installer les charmes de protection. »

« C'est ce qu'il a dû faire, oui, » dit Bathilda, sans y penser. « Je devais te laisser aux soins de Hagrid. Je me suis opposée à Albus avec acharnement, mais cela ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose. Hagrid t'a pris dans ses bras et il est resté dans cette pièce toute la journée. Je l'ai mal jugé. Personne n'aurait pu t'emmener hors de cette pièce. Il y aurait rencontré une mort atroce. J'y suis retourné régulièrement, je t'ai apporté une bouillotte, je t'ai changé… Puis la nuit est tombée… et la dernière des protections est alors tombée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour distraire les villageois… J'ai entendu Sirius arriver de loin sur sa moto volante. J'ai entendu une dispute, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en distinguer les mots — j'étais trop loin. Quand la discussion s'est terminée, j'ai vu Hagrid partir en moto, laissant Sirius sous le porche de la maison, à genoux et la tête baissée. Les fonctionnaires du Ministère sont ensuite arrivés. Ils ont modifié les souvenirs et ils ont caché la maison. Je suis alors rentrée chez moi. Tu connais la suite. »

Harry laissa ses larmes couler pendant qu'Hermione le serrait fortement. Enfin, toutes les pièces fragmentées de cette terrible nuit s'étaient assemblées : les voix qu'il entendait en présence de Détraqueurs, le sauvetage d'Hagrid, les protections de Dumbledore, et enfin le souvenir de première main de Bathilda. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas tout dit ? Bathilda semblait avoir perçu les sentiments d'Harry.

« Tout dans ce livre, du moins tout ce qui m'est attribué, est vrai, » expliqua-t-elle en regardant le livre sur les genoux d'Hermione, même si chaque mot semblait lui causer un peu de douleur. « Cependant, comme c'est souvent le cas avec l'histoire, les faits par eux-mêmes ne racontent pas toujours toute l'histoire. Et Rita… eh bien, elle est douée dans l'art de suivre la mauvaise direction. »

« Expliquez-moi, » dit faiblement Harry, surpris par son propre désespoir.

« Vous pouvez le prendre, » dit-elle, en indiquant le livre sur les genoux d'Hermione. « Souvenez-vous juste de ce que j'ai dit quand vous le lirez. » Elle avala une autre gorgée de son thé et commença à raconter son histoire.

« Toi et Albus partagez tous les deux une histoire douloureuse dans ce village, » commença Bathilda. « La mère d'Albus a emménagé ici après que son mari ait attaqué plusieurs Moldus et ait été envoyé à Azkaban. »

« Quoi ? » Harry ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Oui, » continua Bathilda. « C'est là que les malheurs d'Albus ont commencé, je crois. » Au cours de l'heure suivante, Bathilda révéla tous les secrets de la famille de Dumbledore : comment le destin du mari de Kendra avait plané au-dessus de la famille, la maladie secrète de la sœur de Dumbledore, Ariana, et leurs morts inattendues à toutes deux.

« Elle est enterrée ici elle aussi, » remarqua Hermione. « Nous avons vu leur tombe, dans le cimetière. »

« Oui, pauvre Ariana, » dit Bathilda. « Lorsque Kendra est morte, Albus est devenu le chef de famille. Je ne vous dirai pas que cela a été facile pour lui. Oh ! il a pleuré — il aimait sa famille, mais Albus était différent de tous les sorciers que notre monde n'ait jamais vus. Personne n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de réussite scolaire : Préfet, Préfet-en-Chef et Représentant de la Jeunesse au Magenmagot… déjà remarqué pour ses prouesses alchimiques et ses contributions à la théorie de la Métamorphose. Il avait alors dix-sept ans, et recherchait ce que la plupart des garçons de son âge recherchaient : la gloire. Peu auraient été capables de rechercher la gloire dans ce qui semble être la tâche terre-à-terre de s'occuper de sa famille, et d'Ariana… elle avait besoin de soins constants… »

« La famille sembla arriver à se débrouiller, pendant un certain temps, » poursuivit-elle. « Je n'avais pas prêté autant d'attention aux garçons que ce que j'aurais peut-être dû faire, car mon petit-neveu était venu chez moi pour l'été. Je n'aurais vraiment pas deviné que mon neveu et Albus seraient devenus des amis aussi rapidement. Dommage que cela n'ait pas duré… Je pense… parfois, si Albus avait… mais ça n'a pas d'importance… plus maintenant. »

« Qui était votre neveu, » demanda Hermione. Bathilda regarda tristement Hermione, puis pointa du doigt le livre. « Il y a une photo de lui — ici, à peu près à un tiers du livre. Je pense que le chapitre s'appelle 'Le Plus Grand Bien'. »

Hermione feuilleta les pages, les photographies et les mots s'estompaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait page après page.

« Le voilà, » annonça Bathilda, en montrant la photo.

Un jeune Dumbledore se tenait debout avec un grand sourire, les dents brillantes et les yeux bleus scintillants, bras dessus bras dessous avec un autre visage familier… le voleur qui avait pénétré dans le magasin de baguettes de Gregorovitch. Harry a regardé la légende :

 **Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère avec un ami proche, Gellert Grindelwald.**

« Grindelwald, » s'exclama Hermione avec surprise.

« Ce n'est pas une erreur d'impression, » expliqua Bathilda, tristement. « Vas-y, autant lire. »

Alors Hermione lut à haute voix. Harry écouta Hermione raconter l'histoire dépeinte avec des mots sombres auxquels on ne pouvait pas imaginer Dumbledore participer. Ils furent scandalisés par les propres aveux de Rita d'avoir utilisé du sérum de vérité sur la vieille historienne, mais ils ont encore plus été choqués par l'amitié qui s'était brièvement épanouie entre Dumbledore et l'homme qui fut un jour craint comme le sorcier le plus sombre de tous les temps. Bien sûr, Voldemort détenait ce titre maintenant. Mais le plus choquant, le plus troublant pour Harry, c'était la lettre entre les deux jeunes hommes et une phrase qui s'est transformée en un nuage de colère enveloppant ses pensées. Le Plus Grand Bien. L'assujettissement des Moldus. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il avait déjà oublié la mort de la mère et de la sœur de Dumbledore, son éloignement d'avec son frère cadet, Abelforth, et le fait très connu que Dumbledore s'était battu et avait vaincu Grindelwald plus tard dans la vie, car tout cela lui semblait maintenant sans importance, presque sans rapport face à l'égoïsme flagrant qui lui souriait sur la page qu'il regardait. Son esprit lui criait dessus. Comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu entretenir de telles pensées ? Harry avait toujours cru en Dumbledore, cru en sa bonté, sa sagesse, sa force morale aveuglante… Un nouveau vide était apparu dans sa poitrine, un grand trou béant exposé au monde. L'image du grand-père avait été réduite en cendres.

Et Rita avait-elle raison pour une fois ? Ariana avait-elle été victime de son ambition égoïste ? Dumbledore avait-il, même brièvement, marché sur le chemin des Arts Sombres ? Il sentit ses poumons se vider alors que sa poitrine se contractait. Il haletait avec de brusques respirations rapides.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » rassura Hermione. « Tu connais Dumbledore… tu sais qui il était… »

« Non, Hermione, ça ne va pas, » rétorqua-t-il dit. « Regarde ce qu'il a fait. Hermione… il voulait régner sur eux. Des gens comme… des gens comme tes parents… »

« Il était jeune, Harry, jeune et stupide. »

« Tout comme nous, » répliqua Harry, surpris par la déchirure angoissée de sa voix. « Et nous courons à travers la campagne en combattant la magie noire, prêts à tout abandonner, y compris nos vies pour cela, et il était là, orchestrant la fin de l'une des choses que nous essayons de protéger. »

« Je ne défends pas ce qu'il a écrit, Harry, tu le sais bien, » dit Hermione, sa voix prenant un effet tranchant qu'elle n'avait pas jusque là. Harry arrêta un instant. « Mais le Dumbledore que nous connaissions, Harry, le Dumbledore qui se tenait entre toi et Tu-Sais-Qui au Ministère, le Dumbledore qui s'est battu pour des lois de protection des Moldus et leurs droits, celui qui a donné sa vie pour toi, Harry, ce Dumbledore était un homme bon. » Hermione essuya ses larmes sur ses manches. « Harry, je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu es en colère, c'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas tout dit lui-même. »

Et elle avait raison, pensa-t-il. Son esprit revint à l'épisode de la Pensine. Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de lui dire lui-même la vérité sur l'Horcrux qui se trouvait en lui, et avait délégué cette malheureuse tâche à sa propre image.

« Peut-être que c'est le cas, » dit-il calmement. « Regarde tout ce qu'il m'a demandé. »

« Et c'est pour ça, Harry, qu'Albus n'a jamais pu t'amener ici, » dit doucement Bathilda. Harry se tut, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Tu lui rappelles les choix qu'il a souhaité faire il y a tant d'années. Je n'étais pas proche des Dumbledores après la mort d'Ariana. Gellert est parti le lendemain, comme vous pouvez le lire. J'ose dire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaîtra jamais la vérité sur ce moment terrible. Albus a peut-être en fait donné à Gellert le socle philosophique pour se tenir debout et se défendre des atrocités qu'il commettra. Et tout comme il serait faux de nier cette vérité, il serait tout aussi faux de nier qu'Albus a passé le reste de sa longue vie à combattre inlassablement ces injustices. »

« Et est-ce que cela importe tant, ce qu'a été Albus une fois dans sa vie, » lui demanda-t-elle. « L'homme que vous connaissez pourrait-il commettre les mêmes atrocités que mon petit-neveu ? L'homme que vous connaissez chercherait-il à détruire et à déchirer les familles et les amis dans sa quête égoïste du pouvoir et d'un faux sentiment de supériorité ? L'histoire n'est pas faite d'un seul moment dans le temps, Harry. Elle est faite de plusieurs moments, dont certains sont extrêmement longs. De la même manière, la vie d'un homme ne peut être jugée correctement avant qu'elle se soit achevée. »

« Je sais peu de choses sur les affaires d'Albus, à part ce qu'il a lui-même rendu public, plus tard dans sa vie, » admit Bathilda. « Albus a souvent dit que ce sont nos choix, bien plus que nos capacités qui déterminent qui nous sommes vraiment. Eh bien, on peut aussi dire que ce sont nos actions, bien plus que nos paroles, qui démontrent qui nous sommes vraiment. Les actions d'Albus sont-elles l'image des mots de cette malheureuse lettre ? Étaient-elles les actions d'un homme égoïste et en quête de pouvoir, ou étaient-elles les actions de l'homme en qui vous croyiez déjà ? Je ne peux pas répondre à cela à ta place. Tu dois y répondre par toi-même. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Bonsoir à tous !

Un chapitre un peu moins intéressant à lire pour le côté Harmony (même s'il y en a un peu, c'est beaucoup moins intense que le chapitre juste avant). Je vais vous rassurer, cela va remonter le chapitre suivant. Et je ne parle même pas pour celui d'après.

Ici, Merlyn a quand même fait un sacré changement par rapport à l'histoire originale. Si vous vous souvenez bien, Bathilda n'est pas Bathilda. Harry et elle n'ont jamais eu la conversation que l'on a vue ici. Et c'est plutôt bien fait (mieux même)… Faire découvrir à Harry les secrets de Dumbledore par la personne la plus à même de raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé… Sur comment Merlyn a réussi à retomber sur ses pieds, vous pourrez voir ça dans le chapitre suivant.

Pour information, il me reste 8 chapitres à écrire sur cette histoire (non pas qu'on arrive à la fin, mais qu'on va arriver à la fin de ce que Merlyn a publié). D'ici la fin de l'été, il va me falloir trouver une autre source, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées (encore besoin de demander aux auteurs).

En attendant, le prochain chapitre sera intitulé 'Plus que de la chair et du sang.'

À la prochaine, et bon week-end à vous.

* * *

[1] Et autant pour le Fidelius. Après Bathilda est certes digne de confiance. Mais ça me donne l'impression d'une mauvaise maîtrise de ce sort. Il est soi-disant très rare et méconnu. Mais tout le monde semble le connaître, et Harry apprend à le lancer en une demi-journée… Assez déconcertant, je trouve.

[2] Grand bien merci… On fait déjà assez ce genre de chose entre nous…


	29. Plus que de la chair et du sang

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Merci à tous d'avoir patiemment attendu. Sans plus attendre, laissons l'histoire continuer.

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-Neuf :** **Plus que de la chair et du sang**

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là, se réveillant à plusieurs reprises, secouant chaque fois vigoureusement la tête dans l'espoir vain de libérer son esprit des images entêtantes de ses rêves. Cependant, dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'amis de Bathilda, les vestiges de ses cauchemars se surimprimaient devant ses yeux, illustrant chaque pensée sombre qui se cachait au fond de son cœur. Harry n'était pas étranger aux cauchemars nocturnes. Il avait dû s'y adapter parce que toute sa vie, il avait été d'un péril à un autre. Il avait rêvé de sa mort plusieurs fois depuis sa visite dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Cela pouvait encore le réveiller, mais cela ne trainait plus en longueur dans la nuit.

Mais ce soir, ses rêves avaient très fortement changé. Par deux fois, il avait été réveillé en sursaut, la bile lui montant de l'estomac, par un jeune et impitoyable Dumbledore qui se tenait sur des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus. La troisième fois, son esprit avait cruellement transformé le directeur en Tom Jedusor. Mais c'est après le quatrième rêve qu'il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de dormir. Silencieusement, il poussa la couverture sur le côté, se leva hors du lit de camp que Bathilda avait conjuré et il traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour s'asseoir à la fenêtre qui faisait face à la ruine du cottage Potter.

Un peu plus tard, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers le lit où Hermione dormait. Il la regarda pendant un moment, momentanément envoûté par la lente montée et redescente de sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une longue et lente expiration.

Elle était en sécurité.

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre, souhaitant désespérément se perdre dans l'éternité des flocons de neige qui tombaient.

Et pendant un moment, il le fut.

Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un autre monde, gardé en sécurité dans un autre temps. Le cottage était intact et éclatant, frais et accueillant sous l'ombre du tremble. James et Lily Potter s'étaient joints à lui et Hermione sous le porche, observant le cul-de-sac calme pendant qu'ils parlaient de l'année scolaire passée et à venir.

Harry sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Ils avaient été diplômés.

Son esprit dériva plus loin.

Lui et Hermione se tenaient au centre d'amis et de la famille dans la cour arrière, sous des bannières de félicitations accrochées dans les arbres. Les Grangers, les Weasleys, Luna et Neville, le Professeur McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks, Dumbledore, et d'autres étaient présents. Ron s'avança pour parler. Harry ne savait pas ce que Ron était en train de dire, mais quoiqu'il en était, Hermione était en larmes quand elle s'était avancée et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Ron a alors tapé Harry fort sur le dos, les dents apparaissant dans un large sourire. Et puis tout est devenu clair lorsque Hermione s'est penchée et a capturé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Tout le monde souriait et applaudissait joyeusement autour d'eux.

Harry eut un brusque sursaut de son cœur lorsqu'il le vit, l'anneau au doigt d'Hermione.

Hermione était radieuse. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient devenus dorés sous le soleil d'été et ses yeux en chocolat capturaient son regard vert. Encore une fois, son cœur bondit.

Ils étaient fiancés.

Ses yeux sont devenus lourds alors qu'un sentiment de paix incompréhensible remplit sa poitrine.

Il était maintenant assis à une longue table ornée, regardant droit devant lui. Ce n'étaient plus ses amis et sa famille qui étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Mais il connaissait néanmoins ces gens. Cela n'avait guère d'importance, car il attendait que le visage jaunâtre à côté de lui parle.

« Vous m'avez convoqué, Milord, » demanda Severus.

« Je l'ai fait, en effet, » répondit-il. « J'espère que ma convocation ne te dérange pas ? »

« Mon maître ne me dérange jamais. »

« Lord Voldemort est heureux de l'entendre. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son serviteur. Severus avait contribué au succès de ses plans les plus précieux. L'agent double lui avait remis son cadeau le plus délicieux : la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se délecter d'une si douce émotion.

Le crépitement du feu entrecoupait le silence qui était tombé. Severus attendait qu'il parle. Il se permit de sourire. Si seulement le reste de ses disciples étaient à moitié aussi habiles que Severus.

« Severus, assouvis ma curiosité un instant, si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sûr, Milord. »

« Je me demande, Severus, si le vieux fou avait emmené Potter à Godric's Hollow ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, Milord, » dit Severus avec confiance. « Vous vous souvenez peut-être que Potter et Dumbledore avaient commencé à se brouiller lorsque le ministère s'était retourné contre eux. Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore s'était éloigné de Potter dans l'espoir de vous dissuader de tenter de le posséder. Cette relation a commencé à se reconstruire l'année dernière, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu suffisamment de temps pour réparer les dommages causés. Dumbledore m'avait confié qu'il se croyait indigne d'accompagner le garçon dans un tel voyage personnel. De manière ironique, cela aurait été en fait l'occasion de réparer la relation. »

« Je vois… » Il soutint le regard de Severus, creusant son chemin dans l'esprit de son serviteur. Les images clignotèrent en une succession rapide. Après plusieurs minutes de parcours des informations de Severus, il fut satisfait.

« Bien, très bien, » annonça-t-il. « Une autre question, si tu veux bien, Severus ? »

« Milord sait que mon savoir est le sien. »

« Penses-tu que Potter ira trouver la tombe de ses défunts mère et père ? »

« Potter affiche ses émotions comme un livre ouvert, [1] » dit Severus avec un dégoût évident. « Je ne sais pas s'il a exprimé le désir d'aller visiter Godric's Hollow, mais je ne diminuerai pas son désir d'aller le faire. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit-il. Satisfait, il tourna son attention vers une autre personne au bout de la table.

« Pius, as-tu obtenu les informations que je t'ai demandées ? »

« Oui, votre grâce. »

« Vas-y donc, » dit-il en agitant sa main squelettique d'un geste simple. Pius se leva rapidement de son siège, se cognant les genoux sur la table au passage. Mais cela ne le dissuada pas. Pius marcha aussi droit et direct qu'il le pouvait, s'approchant de la tête de la table pour lui présenter un document scellé.

« Ouvre-le, » ordonna-t-il. Pius brisa le sceau et déplia une mince feuille de parchemin qu'il lui remit.

Ses yeux parcoururent le document :

 **Département de la Justice** **M** **agique**

 **Division des documents publics**

 **Registre des résidences magiques**

 **Godric's Hollow**

 _Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _15 Aspen Court_

 _Godric's Hollow_

Il regarda Pius.

« Et c'est le seul occupant magique connu de Godric's Hollow ? »

« Ça l'est, votre grâce, » dit Pius avec un raclement de gorge. « Il y a plusieurs terrains vacants appartenant à plusieurs sorciers, mais uniquement elle réside actuellement à Godric's Hollow. »

« Tu peux retourner au Ministère, Pius, » dit-il paresseusement. « Tu as fait ce que Lord Voldemort attendait. »

« C'est mon plaisir de servir, » dit-il, s'inclinant maladroitement.

« Milord, » demanda Severus.

« Parle, Severus. »

« Quelle importance a cette vieille historienne ? »

« Pas grand-chose, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Bien au contraire, elle et Rita Skeeter ont été très utiles à Lord Voldemort en ternissant un peu plus le nom et la réputation de ce fou d'amoureux des Moldus. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une vieille amie de la famille du vieux fou. Il est probable qu'elle résidait déjà dans le village lors de ma dernière visite. Je connais Potter. S'il sait ou apprend que Bathilda réside à Godric's Hollow, ses chances de visite seront doublées. D'une part, pour la connexion avec sa famille qu'il recherche, et d'autre part, pour apprendre la vérité de son directeur bien-aimé. Comme tu l'as indiqué, bien que la relation entre Potter et l'imbécile ait été endommagée, elle était en voie de guérison. Compte tenu de la façon dont la mort du vieux fou s'est produite, Potter ressentira un grand besoin de comprendre. Qui de mieux pour surveiller le village que cette chère Bathilda, je me le demande ? »

« Vous avez l'intention de la placer sous Imperium, Milord ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. « J'ai en tête quelque chose de bien plus… adapté à l'occasion. Il ne suffira pas de détecter l'arrivée de Potter, il faudra aussi le retenir. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de l'aide de Nagini. »

 _«_ _ _Viens, Nagini__ _, » siffla-t-il, «_ _ _J'ai grand besoin de toi.__ _»_ _Il attend_ _i_ _t que son fidèle compagnon se glisse du dessous de la grande table pour s'enrouler autour de sa chaise. Il tend_ _it_ _la main et caress_ _a_ _la tête de Nagini._

 _« Est-ce que Milord a besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda Rogue._

 _« Non,_ _tu as apporté_ _des informations précieuses à Lord Voldemort._ _Tu peux_ _retourner à_ _tes_ _fonctions habituelles. » Rogue se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina devant lui. Puis, avec ses robes_ _virevoltant_ _derrière lui, Rogue quitta la salle à manger._

 _ _Il semblerait, Potter, que toi et moi soyons forcés de retourner à Godric's Hollow, bien que la bonne fortune me favorisera cette fois-ci.__ _Il se_ _mit_ _alors debout, tendit la main à Nagini et_ _transplana_ _. Puis il ressenti_ _t_ _de la douleur._ _U_ _ne grande douleur_ _lui transperçant_ _le front._

« Harry, Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Hermione était accroupie à ses côtés, ses cheveux obstruant la plus grande partie de sa vue, alors qu'une mèche lui chatouillait la joue. Il était allongé sur le plancher de bois, à plusieurs centimètres de la fenêtre. En plus de son front qui pulsait au rythme de son pouls, l'arrière de sa tête était douloureux.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit-il.

« Tu as fait une mauvaise chute, » annonça Bathilda, en boitillant depuis la porte. « Je t'ai entendu de l'autre pièce. »

« Qu'as-tu vu, Harry, » demanda Hermione. La question ramena Harry à la raison.

« Nous devons partir, maintenant, » cria-t-il, en se relevant. Mais une fois complètement debout, son corps se mit à se balancer et la pièce tourna violemment. Hermione lui apporta rapidement un soutien.

« Comment ça, partir tout de suite ? »

« Il arrive, » dit Harry. « Tom arrive. »

« Tu l'as laissé entrer ? »

« Non, il était en train de parler à Rogue et Pius, » expliqua Harry rapidement. « Il voulait savoir si Dumbledore m'avait déjà amené à Godric's Hollow. Rogue lui a dit que non, puis Pius lui a rapporté un document ministériel qui listait les résidences magiques connues de Godric's Hollow. Bathilda était la seule sur la liste. » Il a regardé l'historienne âgée. Elle soutint son regard un instant, ses yeux brièvement dans le vide. Puis, les yeux de Bathilda s'étrécirent et son visage se durcit.

« Vous deux, vous devez partir maintenant. Sortez par-derrière, par ici. » Elle passa la porte en faisant un signe pour qu'ils la suivent. Hermione récupéra par magie rapidement toutes leurs affaires et les rangea dans son sac ensorcelé, puis suivit Bathilda jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Bathilda les conduisit à travers la cuisine, le cellier, et enfin, à la porte menant au porche couvert et à la cour de derrière.

« Dépêchez-vous, » les pressa Bathilda, en indiquant de la tête la porte de derrière.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous, » demanda Harry. Bathilda sourit.

« C'est ma maison, Harry. Je ne vais pas la laisser sans surveillance non plus. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, » annonça Harry. Il regarda Hermione, ses yeux captant les siens. Elle comprit.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, » dit Bathilda tristement.

« Il vient ici à cause de moi. »

« Et il rencontrera la femme la plus malheureuse sur laquelle il aura eu la malchance de tomber, » continua-t-elle avec un sourire fortement ridé. « Je suis vieille, Harry, bien plus âgée que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Je suis fatiguée. Et toi, plus que tout le monde devrait comprendre. » Harry lui jeta un regard confus. Bathilda sourit de nouveau et montra sa maison d'un grand geste de ses bras frêles.

« C'est ma maison, Harry, » répéta-t-elle encore une fois. « Pour toi, c'est la maison dans laquelle je vis… remplaçable, pas différente de celles qui l'entourent… Mais pour moi, c'est une bibliothèque de tous les bons souvenirs qui me sont chers. Chaque livre que j'ai écrits, chaque personne que j'ai interviewées, chaque texte poussiéreux que j'ai écrits représentent une histoire qui n'a de sens qu'à l'intérieur de ces quatre murs. Ce combat est plus qu'un combat de chair et de sang, Harry. C'est **tout** ce qui nous tient à cœur. »

« Il vous tuera si vous ne lui donnez pas ce qu'il veut, » dit Harry, suppliant.

« En effet, il obtiendra cela. »

« Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ça. »

« Tu devras le faire, mon cher garçon, » dit-elle. « Aie le courage de persévérer, la fin approche. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Je soupçonne que tu vas avoir du mal à accepter cela, mais je fais mes propres choix, Harry, et bien que tu cherches à me sauver la vie, j'ai choisi de la donner. Tu ne peux pas me retirer mon droit à le faire, car si tu le faisais, tu ne serais pas différent des forces contre lesquelles tu te bats. Adieu, Harry. » Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Bathilda leva sa baguette.

« Stupefix. »

Hermione l'attrapa alors qu'il tombait par terre, renvoyant un regard curieux vers Bathilda.

« Nous savons toutes les deux que c'était le seul moyen, » expliqua Bathilda. « Tu prendras soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, luttant pour retenir les larmes.

« Ne pleure pas pour ce vieux tas d'os, » dit Bathilda. « Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Avec moi, la piste sera aussi froide que l'hiver. Garde-le en sécurité. Le monde ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. »

« Je sais, » chuchota Hermione.

« Et toi non plus. »

Hermione tenta de parler, mais fut interrompue par le carillon strident de l'horloge coucou accrochée au mur de la cuisine.

« Il est là, » dit Bathilda. « Vas-y, maintenant. »

Hermione jeta un dernier regard de gratitude à l'historienne avant de trainer Harry jusqu'au porche et de transplaner au premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Hermione atterrit avec Harry quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds rencontrant le sol gelé, couvert de feuilles et de neige. La neige jonchait la cime des arbres et l'air était d'un froid vif, mais ils étaient au moins à l'abri du vent. Elle coucha Harry doucement sur le sol, en s'assurant que sa tête était posée sur son propre manteau enroulé de manière à former un oreiller de fortune. Elle récupéra rapidement la tente du sac et l'assembla par magie avant de mettre en place tous les enchantements protecteurs. Puis elle réveilla Harry, qui ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

« Elle m'a assommé. » Ce furent les premiers mots sortant des lèvres d'Harry. Hermione l'aida à se lever, l'amena dans la tente pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Je sais, » dit Hermione tranquillement. Elle alla immédiatement faire du thé, son esprit continuant de ressasser en continu toutes les horreurs d'avoir abandonné Bathilda. Au moment où Hermione mit la bouilloire sur le réchaud, Harry poussa un cri terrible. Elle se retourna d'un coup pour trouver Harry se tenant son front avec les deux mains, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées.

« Harry, Harry, » cria Hermione, attrapant ses épaules et le secouant. Il ne réagit pas et il s'affaissa soudainement sur la chaise, ses bras tombant comme des poids morts sur les côtés.

Il avait essayé de se montrer poli. Il avait frappé à la porte. Sa patience s'épuise facilement ces jours-ci, et il fit exploser la porte assez facilement. Il franchit le seuil. Comme une réplique de cire dans un musée, l'ancienne historienne se tenait debout dans le salon, sa baguette pointait calmement vers lui.

« Bathilda, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il croyait polie. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Votre remarquable contribution académique est bien connue. Lord Voldemort apprécie une telle recherche. Ne soyez pas stupide. Posez votre baguette et écoutez ce que Lord Voldemort a à vous offrir. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien m'offrir que je n'ai pas déjà, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Et rien de ce que vous offrez n'est quelque chose à laquelle je souhaite participer. »

« Que vous le veuillez ou non, vous servirez Lord Voldemort, » dit-il, fatigué. Il avait peu de patience pour des trémolos mal à propos. « Cela vaudra mieux de choisir de votre bon gré, je vous l'assure. »

« Vous devrez me tuer, Tom Jedusor. » Il sentit ses entrailles brûler. Il donna un petit coup de baguette et la vieille relique fut jetée contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'affala au sol, haletant pour respirer. Pourtant, sa main tenait toujours fermement sa baguette.

« Un petit avant-goût de mon mécontentement, Bathilda. Si vous continuez de ne pas vous adresser correctement à moi, je vous promets que la prochaine fois sera très désagréable. »

« Je suppose… que c'est… l'habitude… d'une vieille historienne… comme moi… que d'appeler les choses comme elles le sont… et non comme elles sont perçues. »

« Je me lasse de cette conversation, Bathilda, » dit-il venimeusement. « Lord Voldemort a une tâche importante pour vous. »

« Et quelle serait cette tâche ? »

« Harry Potter va venir à Godric's Hollow, j'en suis sûr. Et quand il le fera, il viendra vous voir. Vous avez des réponses qu'il cherche. Vous le surveillerez et l'arrêterez pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Harry Potter veut discuter autour d'un thé avec cette vieille relique ? »

« Vous connaissiez les Dumbledores, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il y en a d'autres aussi. »

« Ah, mais aucun comme vous, Bathilda. Vous seule avez les réponses qu'il cherche. La vérité. Et quand il le fera, Bathilda, vous serez son ravisseur. »

« Je ne ferai rien de tel. »

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix. » Il sourit en cédant à la soif de sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Endoloris. » Bathilda s'écroula sur le sol, se tortillant, criant, ses yeux élargis et sortants de la tête, et son dos arqué malgré les limites que l'âge lui imposait. Au bout d'une minute, il leva paresseusement la malédiction, ses lèvres se recourbant de satisfaction. Bathilda était devenue molle. Peut-être qu'un peu d'aide s'imposait. Il fit léviter son corps en position verticale, ses pieds étant suspendus à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Vous arrivez trop tard, Tom, » finit-elle par souffler, sa voix presque inaudible.

« Quoi ? »

« Harry Potter ne viendra pas à Godric's Hollow. »

« Tu ne connais pas Potter comme moi. »

« Vous devrez peut-être réévaluer ce que vous savez, alors. »

« Parle alors. Dis ce que je ne sais pas. »

« Il était déjà là. Il ne reviendra pas. »

 _Non !_

La colère pulsa dans sa poitrine. Du liquide bouillonnant et chaud entra en éruption dans son estomac. Il lança sa baguette dans un violent geste, envoyant Bathilda une fois de plus contre le mur. Elle glissa le long du mur, à peine capable de maintenir son visage levé pour regarder son agresseur.

« Où est-il allé ? Dis-le-moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mensonges, » grogna-t-il. Il donna un coup de baguette et Bathilda s'éleva jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il fixa ses yeux. « Je le saurai bien assez tôt. »

« Vous pouvez essayer. »

Elle n'avait pas menti. Potter était venu. Bathilda les avait observés dans le cimetière de l'église, les avait suivis de loin alors que Potter et sa compagne trouvaient la ruine de sa maison, et finalement, les avait invités chez elle, divulguant les réponses que lui, Lord Voldemort, croyait que Potter était venu chercher. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Potter avait réussi à se glisser dans son esprit sans qu'il ne le sache [2]. La vieille historienne avait choisi de rester en arrière. Elle avait assommé Potter pour s'assurer qu'il parte.

La rage l'engloutit.

 _Comment un sorcier sans talent avait-il pu réussir à traverser ses boucliers mentaux ?_

Il regardait la vieille femme, ses yeux désirant ardemment la libération apportée par la mort. Il lui accorderait ce plaisir.

« Tu as servi ton but, Bathilda. Sache que tu n'as fait que retarder l'inévitable. Je vais tuer Potter. Sa mort sera la victoire finale vers un monde guidé par la pureté du sang magique. Tu n'as rien gagné ce soir. »

« Vous avez tort… »

Il rit et leva sa baguette.

« Vous le sous-estimez, Tom. Ce garçon a quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais. »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry se réveilla dans son lit chaud, mais ses draps et ses couvertures étaient trempés de sueur. Un chiffon humide était plié sur son front. Un rai de lumière dorée traversait les rabats de la tente. Hermione était au niveau de la kitchenette, s'occupant d'une bouilloire à thé, mais en entendant Harry remuer, elle revint à son chevet avec un linge frais.

« Tu es réveillé, » dit-elle, en remplaçant le tissu.

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? »

« Presque douze heures. Il est midi moins dix. »

« Elle est partie, Hermione, » dit-il, lourdement.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, en lui caressant brièvement la joue. « Je pense que tu as dit à haute voix presque tout ce que tu as vu dans l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai essayé de te réveiller plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé pendant près d'une heure, avant que tu ne te calmes. J'ai arrêté d'essayer une fois que j'avais compris que tu t'étais endormi. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, Hermione ? Elle n'avait pas à mourir. »

« Je sais. Mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi. »

Harry attendit.

« Elle avait raison, Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'une bataille de chair et de sang. Tu-Sais-Qui détruit _tout_ ce qui est bon dans ce monde. Quand il prend la vie d'une mère, d'un père, d'un ami, d'un être cher, il ne cherche pas seulement à prendre une vie : il essaie de prouver que nous ferons n'importe quoi — trahir nos proches, commettre de terribles atrocités ou céder à l'obscurité qui consume nos âmes — en échange de nos vies. Bathilda est restée parce qu'elle devait le faire, Harry. Tu-Sais-Qui lui a pris la vie, mais à la fin, c'est elle qui a gagné. Elle est morte sans corruption, sans être compromise et elle était libre. »

« Et elle le serait tout autant si elle était partie avec nous. »

« Peut-être, » dit Hermione tristement. Mais ensuite, elle sourit et alors que ses yeux en chocolat reflétaient la lumière, son visage rayonna de fierté. « Mais Bathilda était un vieil esprit. Elle a été témoin de tant de brutalité et de préjugés au cours de sa vie. Et je pense plutôt que la nuit dernière, c'était sa façon de parler d'une manière qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'écrire dans tous ses livres. »

« Et personne d'autre que nous ne le sait, » dit Harry lugubrement.

« Aujourd'hui, oui, » reconnut Hermione. « Mais pas pour toujours. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Comme je l'avais annoncé, l'Harmony avance. Et on y est presque, avec ce qui s'est passé au début de ce chapitre… Ce n'est toujours qu'un rêve, mais on peut difficilement faire plus explicite et plus important.

D'ailleurs, je remarque que c'est la deuxième fois que Merlyn nous fait enchaîner Harry rêvant d'une hypothétique relation avec Hermione dans un autre monde, suivi immédiatement d'une plongée dans l'esprit de Voldemort (c'était arrivé juste à la fuite du Square Grimmauld).

Pour la fin, on voit le rattachement au canon, avec Voldemort qui a eu l'intention de remplacer Bathilda par Nagini. Juste trop tard ici (mais de justesse).

Le gros problème, selon moi, est que cela expose Harry à la connaissance par Voldemort qu'il est toujours capable de lire dans ses pensées, ce qui peut vraiment être dangereux pour Harry.

Comme toujours, la suite sera publiée dans 15 jours. Et elle s'enchaînera bien avec ce chapitre, le titre étant « Tu en vaux la peine ».

Et attendez-vous à un chapitre d'anthologie !

* * *

[1] En anglais, ils 'portent leurs émotions sur leur manche (de chemise)'.

[2] C'est là quand même un vrai défaut à ce que Bathilda soit restée. Elle met en danger directement Harry en dévoilant sa capacité à voir les pensées de Voldemort…


	30. Tu en vaux la peine

**Chapitre Trente : Tu en vaux la peine**

Harry prit la première garde de nuit, heureux d'avoir pour seule compagnie que l'air vif, les arbres silencieux et le ciel nocturne dégagé au-dessus de lui. Il tenait des deux mains la tasse fumante de thé Earl Grey qu'Hermione lui avait préparée. Et bien que ses mains accueillaient avec plaisir la chaleur de la tasse, le liquide ambré n'arrivait pas laver ses pensées troublées. Hermione avait été appliquée. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour le réconforter de la perte de Bathilda. Mais Harry avait refusé d'accepter le sacrifice apparemment inutile de la vieille sorcière. Pour lui, le moment d'héroïsme entêté de Bathilda n'avait servi qu'à irriter momentanément Voldemort, irritation qui avait entraîné sa mort. Harry avait fait l'expérience directe du prix à payer à _jouer_ _les_ _héros_ , et cela ne faisait que resserrer un peu plus les nœuds que son estomac faisait.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait mal compris Bathilda ou qu'il avait été embrouillé par son choix. Bien au contraire même, il comprenait ses actes mieux que la plupart. Il détestait cela parce qu'il l'avait à peine connue. Il détestait cela parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose à faire. Il détestait cela parce qu'elle était devenue une cible à cause de sa connexion entre lui et Godric's Hollow. Il détestait tout cela à cause de _l'amour_ : _l'amour_ qui l'avait conduit aveuglément aux pieds de la tombe de ses parents. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Et pourtant, la mort de Bathilda n'était pas ce qui pesait le plus lourd sur son esprit. Chaque situation de mort imminente ou de catastrophe l'avait rapproché d'Hermione. Elle était devenue son point d'attache, sa seule ligne de vie [1], sa seule lumière tout au bout du tunnel. Il lutta pour garder la vérité cachée en lui. Il savait qu'il était à une calamité près de tout lui divulguer et que tout serait alors ruiné.

Plus jamais, se résolut-il alors qu'il fixait le ciel nocturne. Jamais plus ses intuitions et son instinct ne devront guider ses choix. Les enjeux étaient tout simplement trop importants pour agir sur le vain espoir et les faibles essais du plan apparemment secret de Dumbledore.

Ses pensées opprimantes dérivaient sans lui alors qu'il regardait d'un air vide dans l'obscurité croissante de la forêt. Des flocons de neige flottaient paresseusement autour de lui alors qu'ils tombaient sur le sol de la forêt, recouvrant le sol d'une mince couverture blanche. Sous la lumière des étoiles, la couverture de neige brillait de mille feux, et ses yeux perdaient parfois leur concentration quand il la regardait trop longtemps.

 _Ce serait si facile de se rendre._

Cette pensée perdue l'effraya. Il secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de thé, puis il regarda de nouveau dans la nuit.

 _Plus personne ne mourrait pour toi._

Il serra ses yeux et respira de l'air frais. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la tasse.

 _Laisse tomber, c'est le seul moyen de les sauver. C'est le seul moyen d'éviter la douleur._

« La ferme », chuchota-t-il à l'obscurité.

 _Tu sais que c'est vrai… Pourquoi prolonger la souffrance…_

La tasse glissa de ses doigts et roula sur le sol, se vidant du liquide restant. Sa poitrine se serra et le sang lui monta au cerveau. Il serra les poings et se leva de la couverture posée à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la tente, sans tenir compte de la jarre de flammes bleues à ses pieds. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la tente. Hermione remua dans son lit pendant un bref instant. Harry l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre sa respiration calme et régulière. Il attrapa son sac à main extensible, l'ouvrit et plongea son bras jusqu'au coude à l'intérieur. Le charme d'inattention pulsa sur la poche de Moke, mais cela ne le découragea pas cette fois-ci. Il pouvait entendre un battement de cœur à l'intérieur. L'âme à l'intérieur du médaillon ne serait pas ignorée.

Il sortit la poche, y plongea la main et enroula ses doigts autour de la chaîne du médaillon pour le sortir à la lumière de la tente. Il se tint debout un moment, son regard émeraude disparaissant dans le vert plus foncé du médaillon. Puis il glissa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête. Les minuscules poils à l'arrière de son cou se dressèrent alors que la fraîcheur du métal touchait sa peau exposée. Tranquillement, car il savait que c'était maintenant son état actuel, il sortit de la tente sur la pointe des pieds et retourna à l'étreinte accueillante de la forêt sombre et froide.

Il s'assit une fois de plus sur la couverture, les jambes croisées et les mains enroulées autour du médaillon. Ses yeux fixaient sans but la jarre de flammes bleue à ses pieds.

Et puis il la vit.

Une lumière argentée brillante se matérialisa dans les profondeurs de la forêt et s'approcha de plus en plus près de lui, zigzaguant gracieusement entre les arbres. Lentement, l'orbe de lumière brillante prit forme, formant des pattes, puis une courte queue, et enfin une tête et des oreilles minces.

C'était une biche. Une belle et gracieuse biche d'un blanc argenté, brillante comme les étoiles scintillantes. La biche s'arrêta à la limite des arbres qui formaient le petit bosquet dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés, fixant Harry sans bouger. Puis Harry réalisa ce que c'était : un Patronus.

Il se leva de la couverture, les yeux fixés sur la biche, les mains serrées autour du médaillon. Il voulait approcher la créature. Chaque partie de son corps le poussait vers la créature. C'était étrangement familier, même s'il ne savait pas d'où.

 _Ne la suis pas._

Son cœur battait à l'unisson avec le faible pouls contenu à l'intérieur du médaillon.

 _Elle va te faire du mal._

Mais Harry continua à fixer la biche. Il était certain qu'une telle créature ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. La biche s'avança en réaction à son esprit embrumé, sa tête dressée alors que ses yeux larges et perçants captaient les siens. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, la biche tourna rapidement sur ses pattes arrière et se réfugia sous les arbres. Harry se mit en route juste après, ignorant la prudence frénétique de son esprit et le fragment d'âme qu'il portait autour de son cou.

La biche traversa les bois enneigés sans laisser de traces, ne faisant pas de bruit ni ne laissant d'empreintes de pas. Harry, de son côté, n'avait pas cette chance. Le mélange de neige et de feuilles gelées craquait sous ses pieds et sa respiration lourde se répercutait d'un arbre à l'autre. Pourtant, Harry poursuivit la biche alors qu'elle le conduisait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, certain tout du long du chemin que la merveilleuse créature aurait toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Et pourtant, le médaillon tirait sans relâche contre sa poitrine. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magnifique créature. Pourquoi ? Harry n'en était pas sûr, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. C'était peut-être la peur ? Comment pouvait-on haïr un esprit aussi paisible que la biche ?

Et enfin, elle s'arrêta. Elle l'avait conduit dans une autre clairière, celle-là avec un champ de neige vierge, brillant et rayonnant sous la lune. La biche lui jeta un autre regard, puis elle tourna la tête vers le champ, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Harry observa la clairière pendant que la biche la traversait. Harry la suivit de ses yeux, repérant un étang gelé. Harry sortit sa baguette, mais son instinct lui indiqua qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Lentement, il s'approcha de la biche, s'approchant de plus en plus près de l'étang. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de là, il rassembla son courage pour lui parler.

« Qui t'as envoyée, » demanda-t-il. La biche ne parla pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se déplaça, grattant la glace qui recouvrait l'étang. Harry se rapprocha. Encore une fois, la biche frappa la glace, mais le Patronus était incapable de la briser. Harry se rapprocha encore. La biche le fixa du regard. Harry ouvrit la bouche, sa question prête à sortir. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse parler, la biche se transforma de nouveau en une orbe brillante.

« Non, ne pars pas, » chuchota Harry, surpris par son propre désespoir soudain. Mais l'orbe pulsante ne se dissipa pas. Au lieu de cela, elle flotta jusqu'au centre de l'étang, illuminant la surface d'une lumière intense et vibrante. Puis l'orbe plongea sous la glace, éclairant l'eau sombre dessous. Harry se tenait maintenant au bord de l'étang, un pied sur l'eau gelée, l'autre sur la terre ferme. Il plissa les yeux en direction du Patronus submergé. Et enfin, il la vit : un éclair d'argent et un autre d'un rouge profond, ainsi qu'une épée scintillante.

L'épée de Gryffondor.

Harry se frotta vigoureusement les yeux derrière ses lunettes et regarda à nouveau.

L'épée reposait sans obstacle au fond de l'étang. Il déglutit fort lorsque le Patronus ressortit de l'étang, replongeant l'eau dans l'obscurité une fois de plus. L'orbe flotta vers lui, au niveau de ses yeux, et resta là pendant un moment. Puis elle s'évanouit dans le néant.

« _Lumos_ , » énonça Harry, tenant sa baguette en l'air. Il déglutit de nouveau, bien conscient de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Seul un brave et un audacieux pouvaient prendre l'épée de Gryffondor. Qui l'avait placée au fond d'un étang gelé, il ne le savait pas. Il regarda une fois de plus, pensant à la perspective peu invitante d'un bain gelé, se souvenant à cette occasion de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il déglutit de nouveau avant de retirer plusieurs couches de vêtements. Peau nue, mis à part son boxer, il marcha à la surface de l'eau gelée, ses pieds brûlaient lorsqu'ils touchaient la glace. Au cours des secondes qui suivirent, Harry fit trois pas timides vers le centre de l'étang, grimaçant à chaque grincement que la glace faisait sous ses pieds. Il pointa sa baguette vers le centre de l'étang.

« _Diffindo._ »

La glace craqua avec un bruit de fouet et le bruit résonna dans la clairière. La glace se fendit en plusieurs morceaux, laissant une ouverture de deux fois sa taille au centre. Il déglutit encore. L'étang n'avait pas plus de six ou dix mètres de profondeur, mais la perspective de s'immerger complètement dans l'eau gelée n'était pas très attirante. Et il avait besoin de l'épée.

Il fit le grand saut.

Chaque partie de son corps était comme percée par de minuscules aiguilles. Son sang avait très certainement gelé. Ses poumons se réduisirent à la taille d'un Veracrasse pendant qu'il nageait vers le bas, sa baguette tendue devant lui au bout de son bras pour éclairer son chemin. Il tendit sa main libre vers l'avant et saisit la poignée. Ses pieds touchèrent le fond. Il plia ses jambes et il tira.

Mais l'épée ne bougea pas.

Harry planta ses pieds de nouveau et tira plus fort qu'auparavant.

Encore une fois, l'épée ne bougea pas. Harry lâcha son épée et refit surface pour reprendre de l'air. Ses poumons brûlèrent en avalant l'air hivernal.

 _Pourquoi l'épée ne bouge-t-elle pas ?_ Mais le froid vif de l'eau et de l'air ne lui donnèrent pas le temps de réfléchir. Il remplit ses poumons d'air et replongea.

Il saisit la poignée avec les deux mains cette fois, la baguette parallèle à la poignée et serra de toutes ses forces. Encore une fois, rien ne bougea. Puis quelque chose se referma autour de son cou et l'éloigna de l'épée.

 **() () ()**

Hermione sauta de son lit, la baguette pointée vers l'entrée. Le bruit de ce qui ressemblait à un coup de feu l'avait réveillée.

« Harry, » appela-t-elle, butant sur ses chaussettes et ses chaussures au hasard.

« Harry, » appela-t-elle encore alors qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle entra dans la petite zone centrale, et trouva son sac à main par terre sur le sol. Ses yeux balayèrent toute la pièce alors qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer le sac à main. La pochette en peau de Moke se trouvait près de l'entrée de la tente.

« Oh non, » chuchota-t-elle en s'agrippant à la poitrine. Elle prit la poche et poussa sur le côté le rabat de l'entrée. Harry avait laissé traîner par terre sa couverture, laissant sans surveillance la vasque de flammes bleues en train de brûler. Sa tasse à thé avait roulé dans la neige, vide. Elle repéra des empreintes de pas sur la droite menant vers la forêt. Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la poche le Horcrux avait disparu.

« Harry, » cria-t-elle à travers les arbres. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, et son estomac se contracta. Elle regarda la forêt. Elle pouvait suivre les traces, mais était-ce le chemin le plus rapide vers Harry ? Puis elle posa sa baguette dans la paume de sa main.

« _Pointe_ _au Nord_ [2], » énonça-t-elle, forçant toute son attention, ses pensées et ses émotions dans le sort, en espérant que cela fonctionnerait comme elle l'avait prévu. Sa baguette tourna deux fois dans sa main avant de pointer dans les bois droit devant elle, loin à gauche des empreintes d'Harry. La familiarité d'Hermione avec la forêt de Dean lui indiquait également que la baguette pointait vers le sud-est, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son sort avait fonctionné.

Elle se précipita dans le bois, la baguette allumée, esquivant les arbres, tout en gardant résolument la ligne droite vers laquelle sa baguette l'avait dirigée. Le reflet de la neige l'aveuglait parfois, mais elle continuait sans se décourager et sa foulée ne ralentissait pas, alimentée par une pensée singulière.

 _S'il_ _te_ _plaît,_ _soit sauf_ _._

Peu de temps après, elle apparut dans la clairière. Elle pouvait voir l'étang d'eau gelée, la glace brisée et le tas de vêtements au bord de l'étang. Hermione courra sur la faible distance qui la séparait du trou. Chaque pas accélérait le battement de son cœur. Elle ne reprit son souffle qu'au moment où elle atteignit le bord de l'eau. Il faisait sombre et elle ne voyait rien.

« _Lumos Maxima_ , » cria-t-elle en pointant au-dessus de sa tête. L'étang gelé s'illumina comme sous un soleil d'été flamboyant. Et elle la vit, la poignée incrustée de rubis et la lame sans imperfection l'épée de Gryffondor scintillait au fond de l'étang. Mais où était Harry ?

Et puis son cœur s'arrêta. Harry luttait au milieu de l'eau, ses mains s'agrippant à sa gorge. Le médaillon Horcrux s'était resserré autour de son cou en essayant de l'entraîner au fond de l'étang. Sans aucune hésitation, Hermione sauta dans l'eau, entièrement vêtue. L'eau était atroce, son froid brutal lui pénétrait jusqu'au cœur. Elle enroula ses bras autour du torse d'Harry et donna un coup de pied vers l'ouverture dans la glace. Ils surgirent à l'air libre quelques secondes plus tard, mais Harry luttait toujours pour respirer alors que le médaillon continuait de l'étrangler. Hermione le maintint au-dessus de l'eau avec un bras et pointa sa baguette avec l'autre.

« _Wingardium_ _…_ _Leviosa »_ , incanta-t-elle entre deux respirations hachées. Elle guida Harry jusqu'au rivage, loin de la glace. Elle se hissa ensuite sur la glace et rampa jusqu'à Harry, son corps frissonnait de façon incontrôlable. Mais son propre inconfort n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Le médaillon Horcrux continuait de serrer la gorge d'Harry, ses doigts étaient la seule chose qui restait entre la chaîne et la suffocation complète. Elle saisit le Horcrux par la chaîne, et la passa par-dessus la tête d'Harry avant de le jeter par terre.

Harry s'effondra, son combat immédiat étant maintenant terminé. Sa respiration était rapide et difficile alors qu'il inspirait de l'air froid. Ses doigts et orteils étaient teintés d'un bleu clair. Hermione agita sa baguette au-dessus de son corps d'un simple mouvement prolongé, le séchant instantanément. Elle répéta le sort sur elle-même.

« L'épée… » gémit Harry. « Dans l'étang… »

« Je l'ai vue, » répondit-elle en retour, son cœur se remplissant d'un soulagement temporaire. Combien de temps aurait-il pu encore tenir… elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle fit venir ses vêtements, y jeta un charme de chaleur et l'aida à s'habiller.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé, » demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione l'aidait avec sa chemise.

« Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, » répliqua Hermione. Sa voix était grave et presque gutturale. Harry nota que sa voix contenait du reproche.

« Pourquoi as-tu sorti l'Horcrux du sac, Harry, » demanda-t-elle.

Silence.

« Harry, réponds-moi. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il finalement. Il détourna le regard et fixa la neige. « Il… m'a appelé… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie… C'était comme si mon esprit n'était plus le mien… »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Hermione, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer. « J'étais en train de monter la garde, je pensais à Bathilda… pourquoi elle n'avait pas à mourir… » La voix d'Harry baissa. Il ne voulait pas partager la noirceur de ses pensées pendant sa veille nocturne.

« Et comment as-tu su que l'épée était là ? »

« Un Patronus m'y a conduit, » indiqua-t-il. « Une biche. »

« Tu as suivi un Patronus ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« As-tu vu qui a jeté le sort ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il regarda de nouveau l'étang. Il se leva, mais Hermione le repoussa en position assise.

« Nous avons besoin de cette épée, Hermione, » protesta-t-il.

« J'y arriverai, » dit-elle. « Tu restes ici. Ouvre l'œil. »

« Hermione, » essaya d'argumenter Harry, mais elle lui avait tourné le dos, sa baguette en direction de la glace noire.

« Non, Harry, j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, » coupa-t-elle, sa voix rayonnant d'une douleur tranchante. Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry, ses yeux chocolat scintillaient sous le clair de lune, et des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Tu m'as terrifiée, Harry. J'ai cru un instant que j'arrivais trop tard. »

Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit-il. « Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle, alors qu'un autre éclat de larmes tombait de ses joues. « Mais cela ne change rien à ce qui a failli arriver. Je sais que tu te sens responsable de la mort de Bathilda. Je sais que tu te sens responsable de chaque mort dans cette maudite guerre. Mais cela ne diminue pas la valeur de ta vie. Ne la traite pas comme si tu pouvais la jeter. Je… je ne peux pas te perdre, Harry. » Harry se tut alors qu'Hermione lui tournait de nouveau le dos.

« _Diffindo_ , » cria-t-elle, sa baguette tendue devant elle. Mais Harry pouvait encore entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

La glace se fissura et se fractura, envoyant des échos de tonnerre à travers la forêt. La glace s'était brisée en une longue ligne dentelée, du rivage jusqu'au trou qu'Harry avait fait plus tôt. L'eau jaillit et se déversa sur la glace. Elle tendit ses muscles, et puis, dans un autre plongeon, Hermione se précipita dans l'eau, plongeant tête baissée pendant que l'eau éclaboussait autour de ses genoux. Une fois de plus, le froid vif de l'eau imprégna ses vêtements et s'enfonça dans sa peau.

Elle saisit l'épée des deux mains, planta ses pieds solidement sur le sol rocheux et tira. L'épée suivit sans effort. Elle émergea ensuite, l'épée à la main, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air glacé alors qu'elle s'en retournait vers le rivage, ses vêtements trempés et déversant des flaques d'eau. Elle se tint debout un moment devant Harry, ses boucles brunes et touffues collées autour de son visage, les lèvres tremblantes et bleues. Harry oublia la beauté de la biche qui l'avait conduit dans cette clairière. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que la femme qui se tenait debout devant lui.

Hermione agita sa baguette sur toute la longueur de son corps, séchant une nouvelle fois ses vêtements, rangeant sa baguette dans son étui et poussant le médaillon dans sa poche de jeans. Elle tendit ensuite sa main libre à Harry, qui l'attrapa, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Comment avait-elle si facilement pris l'épée alors qu'elle avait refusé de bouger pour lui ? Mais il ne demanda rien à Hermione. Au lieu de cela, il la suivit en silence à travers les bois.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les arbres silencieux, les pensées d'Harry étaient sporadiques des éclairs de chaque moment qu'Hermione avait traversé pour lui alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Il avait toujours apprécié son intelligence. Il avait fièrement proclamé sa fierté face à sa maîtrise des sorts. Mais à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la tente, Harry ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de différent. La femme qui le guidait à travers la forêt avait entièrement repris ses fardeaux. Le poids était tombé de ses épaules sur les siennes. Il voulait se sentir coupable. Il voulait être en colère. Il voulait se détester au plus profond de lui-même. Et pourtant, pour une raison inexplicable, il se sentait soulagé. Ses pas étaient plus légers.

À l'extérieur de la tente, Hermione appuya l'épée contre l'arbre le plus proche et retira le médaillon Horcrux de sa poche. Elle le tint un moment, les yeux fatigués alors que l'enveloppe verte tourbillonnait au bout de la chaîne. Puis elle s'agenouilla et balaya la neige peu profonde et les feuilles gelées, mettant à nu une partie du sol. Elle y déposa le médaillon avec le S orné face au ciel nocturne. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Ses larmes avaient séché, mais les blancs de ses yeux étaient toujours injectés de sang. Pourtant, la détermination clignota lorsque son regard captura le sien.

« Détruisons-le, » dit-elle. Elle récupéra l'épée et la tendit à Harry. Harry regarda l'épée et la retourna à Hermione.

« Non, c'est censé être toi », a-t-il dit.

« Je n'ai jamais détruit un Horcrux, Harry cela devrait être toi. »

« Non, tu as eu l'épée, c'est censé être toi, » insista-t-il. Il avait appris la leçon tacite que Dumbledore lui avait enseignée c'était de la magie dans son sens le plus profond et le plus pur. Hermione avait récupéré l'épée. L'épée lui avait cédé. Hermione était la digne représentante de Gryffondor cette fois. Hermione semblait cependant incertaine.

« Hermione, cette épée n'aurait pas bougé pour moi au fond de l'étang, » dit-il. « J'ai essayé. C'était peut-être l'influence de l'Horcrux, peut-être qu'elle le ressentait plus que moi, je ne sais pas. Mais elle t'a cédé. Tu dois la manier. »

« Devrions-nous ouvrir le médaillon ? »

« Kreattur le pensait. Et je crois que je sais comment l'ouvrir. » Il se mit à genoux et regarda le S serpentin orné. Il ressemblait assez à un serpent. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione. « Soit prête. N'ai pas d'hésitation non plus. Ce qu'il reste de l'âme de Tom se battra. L'esprit qui est sorti du journal a bien essayé de me tuer. »

« D'accord, Harry, dis-moi quand. » Elle saisit l'épée dans ses deux mains et pinça ses lèvres.

« À trois, d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

Harry rétrécit les yeux, brouillant tout dans sa vision autour de lui, sauf le serpentin S, l'imaginant comme un serpent vivant et respirant.

« Un… deux… trois… _ouvre_ _-toi_. »

Le médaillon s'ouvrit d'un simple clic. Pendant un temps, tout fut silencieux. Puis, plusieurs choses se sont produites. Un vent violent s'échappa du médaillon, jetant Hermione et lui-même au sol. Puis une masse de nuages noirs jaillit de son conteneur. L'image floue du jeune Tom Jedusor émergea, beau, mais terrifiant, ses yeux n'étant pas encore devenu les fentes rouges que le monde sorciers craignait aujourd'hui, ils étaient sains et nets. Puis une douleur terrible traversa le front d'Harry. Une douleur terrible, comme si sa cicatrice savait ce qui allait se produire, comme si elle savait qu'elle devait éviter la lame que Godric Gryffondor maniait autrefois.

« Frappe-le, maintenant, » cria Harry, ses mains s'agrippant à sa cicatrice.

Jedusor, cependant, n'accordait que peu d'attention à Harry. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, l'épée tenue maladroitement d'une main, le dos au sol, et regardant avec horreur le visage noir.

« _J'ai vu ton cœur, et il est à moi._ »

« Hermione, ne l'écoute pas... frappe-le... frappe-le maintenant. » Un autre flash de douleur traversa son visage.

« _Hermione Granger_ _… Sang-de-Bourbe…_ _insupportable Mi_ _ss Je-Sais-Tout,_ _persécutée pour_ _ton_ _intelligence et méprisée pour_ _ton_ _sang_ _boueux,_ _prise entre deux mondes alors que_ _tu_ _essay_ _ais_ _de prouver_ _ta_ _valeur…_ »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, frappe-le maintenant… » Hermione regarda Harry, regarda ses griffures sur son front et sa poitrine, son corps tremblant.

« _Mais_ _tu n'as pas peur pour_ _ces choses… »_

Hermione se tenait à nouveau debout, l'épée suspendue dans ses mains. Elle déglutit et regarda droit dans les yeux de l'âme fragmentée de Jedusor. Elle prit de nouveau l'épée à deux mains et s'avança. Un autre coup de vent la poussa contre un arbre.

« _Mais_ _tu as_ _peur… peur d_ _'échouer lorsqu'i_ _l aura besoin de_ _toi…_ »

Hermione secoua la tête, serrant un peu plus l'épée.

« _Et_ _tu_ _crai_ _ns_ _de le perdre à la fin…_ »

Elle regarda de nouveau Harry, son cœur plongeant dans un froid beaucoup plus fort que celui de l'étang glacé face à cette pensée. Harry continua à supplier à travers la douleur de sa cicatrice.

« Hermione, frappe-le, maintenant… ne… l'écoute… pas… »

« _Ton amour pour lui perpétuellement_ _enfoui… cela_ _t'a rendue faible_ _…_ _car tu crains plus que tout qu'il ne t'aime jamais…_ »

« HERMIONE, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta au son du cri frénétique d'Harry. Elle déglutit de nouveau et se propulsa vers le médaillon, l'épée levée bien haut. Il y eut un éclair d'argent lorsque la lame heurta le cœur exposé du médaillon. L'ombre de Jedusor cria à l'agonie, mais ce ne fut pas la seule. Le cri d'Harry avait été beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus déchirant.

Le fragment tourbillonna, l'esprit de Jedusor se dissipant au fur et à mesure que Hermione plongeait la pointe de la lame dans le cœur.

« _Tu_ _ne gagner_ _as_ _jamais_ , » dit la voix détachée du fragment d'âme de Tom qui s'estompait. « _Tu n'as fait que_ _rapproch_ _er_ _de sa mort celui que_ _tu_ _aime_ _s_. »

Dans une dernière impulsion d'énergie, le fragment d'âme restant de Tom Jedusor s'évanouit dans le néant. Harry devint mou. Hermione lâcha l'épée et courut vers lui.

« Oh, Merlin, Harry, tu vas bien, » demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur lui. Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide sur son cou. Les yeux bruns chocolat saluaient les siens.

« Je me suis senti mieux, » dit doucement Harry, en tendant les bras et en frottant sa cicatrice. Sa tête palpitait douloureusement. Hermione l'aida à se mettre en position assise.

« On l'a fait, Harry. »

« Tu as été brillante, Hermione, » s'exclama-t-il, « brillante et stupéfiante. » Elle hésita un moment, ses lèvres bougeant comme pour parler, mais aucun mot ne vint. Le danger était passé. Puis, avant même que Harry ait retrouvé ses repères, Hermione se lança sur lui, ses bras écrasant son torse avec une force incroyable, ses cheveux l'étouffant presque alors qu'elle enterrait son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses larmes chaudes coulaient en cascades sur sa peau. Ils sont restés ainsi pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes. Puis, tout à coup, Hermione leva la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux marron chocolat rencontrent les siens. Ils scintillaient de larmes. Des larmes qu'Harry avait déjà vues. Des larmes qui avaient déjà été là pendant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Des larmes de bonheur. Des larmes de joie. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hermione l'étouffa avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle lui donna un petit sourire, puis se pencha vers l'avant et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Harry était perdu. Son cœur s'arrêta. Pendant un bref instant, sa poitrine était légère et vide. Puis son cœur explosa, et frappa contre sa poitrine avec une force incontrôlable et si fort qu'Harry s'attendait à ce que ses vaisseaux sanguins explosent. Son estomac se noua alors que son esprit devenait béatement vide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille éternités.

Beaucoup trop tôt, ses lèvres douces sont reparties. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit, pleine d'espoir.

« Maintenant, tu sais, Harry, » dit-elle. « Maintenant, tu connais mon secret le plus profond. »

Harry la regardait fixement, son cœur hurlant de joie pendant que son cerveau essayait de le ramener à la réalité.

« Dis quelque chose, Harry. »

 _Non_ _…_ _il ne pouvait pas_ _suivre_ _cette route..._

Harry secoua la tête. Son cœur protesta, projetant des poignards dans son estomac, dans n'importe quel organe vital, pour le convaincre du contraire.

« Harry, je viens de mettre mon cœur à nu pour toi et tout ce que tu arrives à faire c'est de secouer la tête ? »

« Je ne peux pas, Hermione… »

« Tu ne ressens pas la même chose… »

Il vit ses yeux s'assombrir, s'effondrer et devenir gênés.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit-il rapidement, trébuchant sur ses mots. « Je… je ne peux pas… nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Harry, si c'est à propos de Ron, encore une fois, je pense que j'ai été plus que claire… et l'Horcrux a été très direct à ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… c'est… c'est quelque chose d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix craquant, montrant la fragilité de son cœur. Harry détourna le regard, ses yeux tombant sur le médaillon détruit à quelques mètres seulement.

« C'est le médaillon, n'est-ce pas, » dit-elle, ses yeux s'élargissant à mesure qu'elle suivait le regard de Harry. « Pourquoi te faisait-il du mal ? »

« Je… »

« Harry, est-ce à cause de ton lien avec… Tu-Sais… avec Tom ? »

« Je… en quelque sorte… » Il voulait le lui dire. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de lui dire, et de lui montrer, ses sentiments ?

« Harry, dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose que moi… »

« Peu importe ce que je ressens, » dit-il, les mots tombant de ses lèvres, incapables de les arrêter. « Il y a une raison qui fait que je peux le sentir… lorsqu'un Horcrux est endommagé… »

Et Hermione se tut. Elle fixa Harry, les yeux écarquillés, les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer sa respiration.

« Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Non… non, je n'y crois pas… je… je ne peux pas croire ça. »

« C'est vrai, Hermione, » dit-il. « Dumbledore me l'a dit… dans la Pensine. » Hermione se remit debout, les poings serrés.

« L'Horcrux… avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit… il savait… »

Harry la regarda d'un air confus.

« Il a dit que j'avais rapproché celui que j'aim — … que je t'avais rapproché de ta mort. »

« Je pense que j'ai toujours su, d'une certaine façon, que ça se finirait forcément ainsi, » dit-il.

« Et comment t'en débarrasser, » demanda-t-elle. Harry détourna le regard.

« Je suppose que Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il l'a fait, » rétorqua Harry. « Et je pense que tu le sais toi aussi. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, et encore moins regarder cela se produire. »

« C'est le seul moyen, Hermione. »

« Donc tu voudrais que je t'aide à détruire le reste de ces Horcruxes, quels qu'ils soient et où qu'ils soient, pour qu'à la fin que tu puisses te rendre ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, » cria-t-elle. « J'aurais pu rechercher un moyen de te sauver. »

« Je voulais te le dire, » s'excusa Harry. « Mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas pu. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de partir avec Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu sois en sécurité… et heureuse… »

« Tu n'allais jamais nous le dire… dis-le moi… tu aurais marché droit vers ta mort une fois que tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits… »

« Je suis désolé, » finit-t-il par dire. « Mais il faut que cela se passe comme ça, Hermione. Tant qu'il restera un seul Horcrux… il ne pourra pas être tué. »

« Et toi ? »

« Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle des autres. »

« Elle vaut plus que celle des autres pour moi, » affirma-t-elle, les yeux à nouveau brillants. « Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, Harry… la plus précieuse… mon meilleur ami… je… je… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, H-Harry. » Harry se dirigea vers elle, mais Hermione leva les bras et entra dans la tente, laissant Harry seul sous le clair de lune.

Hermione gagna son lit, mais pas avant d'avoir récupéré la fiole de mémoire que Dumbledore lui avait laissée. Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées sur le lit, fixant le liquide terne. Elle tira sur le bouchon avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, mais il ne bougea pas. Frustrée et luttant pour voir à travers les larmes, elle tint la fiole dans une main et pointa sa baguette vers le bouchon. Elle essaya de faire disparaître le bouchon, mais il resta en place. Elle essaya ensuite de le rétrécir. Encore une fois, il ne bougea pas. Elle essaya plusieurs autres moyens magiques, qui échouèrent tous. Finalement, elle laissa tomber sa baguette sur le lit alors qu'elle tenait la fiole fermement avec les deux mains, les larmes tombant plus vite qu'auparavant.

« S'il vous plaît, » pleura-t-elle. « Si-s'il vous plaît, ouvrez.. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin de le sauver. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à le sauver. S'il vous plaît… Je l'aime. » À peine les mots avaient-ils quitté ses lèvres que le flacon s'est réchauffé dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit les mains. La fiole émettait une lueur bleue pulsante.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'espère que vous avez tous aimé la tournure de cette scène très familière. Maintenant, avant que certains de mes lecteurs ne s'énervent à propos des raisons pour lesquelles Harry n'a pas pu soulever l'épée dans mon histoire, je ne dis pas que Harry était 'indigne' d'obtenir l'épée… mais il n'était pas au bon endroit au bon moment. Il était aux prises avec un doute massif, et il faisait face à ce qu'il pensait être une trahison de la part de Dumbledore, et bien que je pense qu'il y avait un certain courage à garder son destin secret, ce n'était pas la chose la plus courageuse à faire. Je pense aussi qu'avec la présence de l'Horcrux dans les environs, la magie de l'épée aurait été également faussée, car elle pouvait réaliser qu'il y avait un esprit non-digne à proximité.

Maintenant, pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec le fait que la destruction de l'Horcrux puisse aussi affecter Harry, je sais qu'il y a maintenant des récits pour soutenir cet embellissement des livres, mais je me suis inspiré de l'adaptation du film lorsque Harry a dit à Hermione, 'Il y a une raison pour laquelle je peux les sentir'. Cela ajoute une profondeur qui, à mon avis, manque au combat d'Harry, en plus d'être très symbolique dans le sens où 'nous devons mourir pour nous-mêmes'.

Enfin… je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ont patiemment attendu que ces deux-là partagent enfin le grand moment et que je les ai réunis contre moi par la résistance de Harry à suivre ce chemin. Soyez patient, s'il vous plaît. Cette histoire est encore loin d'être terminée. Et nous connaissons tous Hermione mieux que ça. Elle ne va pas laisser Harry 'suivre cette voie'.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre. Cela a été un défi, mais très amusant. Le rythme va vraiment s'accélérer maintenant, car j'espère pouvoir continuer à toute vapeur et terminer cette histoire pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mon autre projet.

P.S : Qu'avez-vous pensé de la modification du sort de 'Pointe au Nord' ?

* * *

 **Note du Traducteur :**

Et voilà, c'est enfin arrivé. Le chapitre que beaucoup, si ce n'est tout le monde, attendait.

Et vous avez devant vous le chapitre qui m'a fait choisir Merlyn comme auteur à traduire. Et un chapitre qui est dans le top 3 de mes chapitres préférés, même si je ne sais pas trop les classer entre eux.

Un chapitre donc assez dantesque, avec pas mal d'action et début, et une scène d'anthologie à la fin. Il n'y a pas de critique à faire dessus, je pourrais dire que c'est le chapitre parfait. Même avec le twist à la fin ;).

Le remplacement de Ron par Hermione n'arrive pas souvent dans les fanfics, même parmi les Harmonies (on trouve beaucoup plus Harry qui doit admettre face à Ron son amour pour Hermione, ou qui doit le cacher (suivant ce que l'auteur avait en tête)). Une mise en scène d'Hermione relativement rare donc. Mais qui sert très bien l'histoire de Merlyn, et l'illumination qu'a enfin Harry.

Que rajouter d'autre, pas grand-chose en fait. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que moi, et j'espère pouvoir un jour atteindre ce niveau d'écriture.

As usual, comme d'habitude, le chapitre suivant sera pour dans deux semaines. Ce sera : Rancœur. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il va vous surprendre.

À noter aussi que je n'ai plus que 6 chapitres en stock pour Merlyn, qui n'a malheureusement toujours pas recommencé à poster. Il faudra que je voie un peu comment faire la suite…

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est comme cela que l'on appelle la corde d'assurance en escalade.

[2] Point Me en anglais, traduit officiellement par Pointe au Nord… ce n'est pas sans poser problème pour ce que Merlyn compte en faire. En anglais, le sort, même si utilisé pour donner le nord, n'a pas la connotation de direction, contrairement à sa traduction française. Donc là où Merlyn peut facilement le détourner, en France, on va devoir insister sur l'effet de l'émotion qui surpasse la demande de direction.


	31. Rancoeur

**Chapitre Trente-et-un : Rancœur**

Severus Rogue s'affaissa sur la chaise du directeur, se pencha vers l'avant avec ses coudes posés sur l'ancien bureau en chêne et enterra son visage dans les paumes de ses mains. Il tenait ses yeux fermés aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait, suppliant pour que les événements de la nuit s'effacent de son esprit.

« Severus ? »

Rogue leva brusquement la tête et la tourna sur le côté du dossier de la chaise, les yeux regardant vers le haut, vers le tableau derrière lui. Dumbledore le fixait de son portrait, ses yeux bleus électriques transperçant la peau de l'ancien maître de Potions de Poudlard.

« Potter a récupéré l'épée, comme vous l'avez demandé, » annonça Rogue, sa voix neutre.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, » répondit le portrait. « Mais pardonnez-moi, Severus, vous avez l'air dépassé par la tâche qui vous attendait. »

« Il y a eu des… complications, » reprit Rogue, regardant ailleurs. Il se leva alors, les mains posées à plat sur le bureau, le regard perdu dans la surface transparente de la Pensine. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses sombres dans sa vie : la torture d'innocents, les massacres de personnes magiques tout autant que non magiques, et des sorts que peu de gens contempleraient volontiers. Par le passé, il avait même pris part à ces choses. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la magie noire dont il avait été témoin dans la forêt de Dean.

« Rien que vous n'ayez pu surmonter, j'en suis sûr. »

« Les charmes protecteurs que Miss Granger a lancés sont exceptionnels, mais pas sans failles. Ils sont correctement protégés contre les Moldus errants ou les Rafleurs inexpérimentés qui parcourent le pays. Ils ont l'air également de déménager assez fréquemment. Elle se débrouille mieux que ce que j'aurais pu espérer concernant une sorcière non diplômée. »

« Un éloge de votre part est toujours aussi difficile à atteindre, Severus, » commenta Dumbledore en serrant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Rogue se détacha du bureau et commença à marcher, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, Severus, » encouragea Dumbledore. « J'ai souvent trouvé les réponses à mes questions en les prononçant à haute voix. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mes pensées en ce moment. »

Rogue s'arrêta un moment, les yeux fixés sur l'étagère devant lui.

« Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? »

« L'anneau qui vous a ensorcelé, » demanda Rogue, ses lèvres se courbant en une grimace. « Vous m'avez dissimulé sa vraie nature, n'est-ce pas ? » Rogue se retourna sur ses talons pour fixer de façon accusatrice la peinture enchantée de Dumbledore. « L'anneau appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête grave.

Rogue reprit sa marche, son pas s'accélérant.

« J'ai déjà vu de la magie noire, Dumbledore, de la magie impropre pour des yeux d'adultes, et encore moins d'enfants, » continua Rogue en passant une main dans ses cheveux gras. « Et pourtant, ce que j'ai vu dans la forêt était un mal au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé possible. »

« Qu'avez-vous vu, Severus, » demanda Dumbledore.

« J'ai disposé l'épée au fond d'un petit étang gelé au milieu d'une clairière, » raconta Rogue, les yeux fermés en répétant les événements. « Comme vous l'avez dit, l'épée doit être revendiquée par un acte de courage. Potter s'est déshabillé — inutilement si vous voulez savoir. Il a ensuite brisé la glace et a plongé dedans. J'ai attendu qu'il remonte à la surface. L'étang n'avait pas plus de six mètres de profondeur. Il est vite devenu clair que Potter avait des difficultés… » Rogue secoua la tête alors que ses pas le faisaient tourner en rond dans la pièce. Ses yeux retrouvèrent la grande fenêtre donnant sur les pelouses de l'école et au-delà, sur le Lac Noir. Il faisait encore nuit.

« Harry est venu seul ? »

« Oui, » répondit Rogue. « Il était clairement de garde lorsque je l'ai attiré avec mon Patronus. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour que Rogue continue.

« Je me suis approché de l'eau pour le trouver en train de se débattre avec un médaillon autour de son cou, » continua Rogue, sa voix neutre, mais ses yeux s'allumèrent faiblement. « Le médaillon semblait l'étrangler en l'éloignant de l'épée et du bord de l'étang. J'ai failli intervenir. » Les yeux de Dumbledore se plissèrent. Rogue se retourna une nouvelle fois, lentement, les yeux distants alors qu'il regardait le visage du précédent directeur.

« Miss Granger est arrivée juste à temps, » dit-il, finalement. « Elle a sauvé Potter de l'étang et a enlevé le médaillon de son cou. Potter a insisté pour faire une deuxième tentative, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas en état physiquement ou émotionnellement de le faire. Miss Granger était également clairement affectée, mais elle semblait l'avoir canalisé de façon appropriée, car elle a brisé la glace de l'étang en deux avec un simple sort tranchant. Elle a ensuite récupéré l'épée sans incident. Je les ai suivis jusqu'à leur campement. » Severus ferma les yeux une fois de plus, mais même son habileté à la Légilimencie et à la discipline mentale ne pouvait lui faire oublier ce qui avait été vu. Ses oreilles ne pouvaient pas oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Il déglutit et raconta tout cela.

« Ils désignaient le médaillon comme un Horcrux, » demanda Rogue lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il regarda le portrait avec colère, sans se soucier du fait que son venin tombait sur de la toile et de la couleur. Dumbledore était mort, sous une dalle de marbre. « Je ne connais pas ce terme, mais j'en ai vu assez pour savoir ce que c'est, Dumbledore. Ils détruisent des morceaux d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Oui, Severus, c'est ce qu'ils font, » admit finalement Dumbledore. Severus s'effondra une fois de plus dans la chaise du directeur, invoqua une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et se versa un plein verre.

« L'anneau qui vous a maudit était un de ces objets, n'est-ce pas ? Il contenait un morceau de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« C'est bien ça. »

« Et ils doivent être détruits pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse vraiment mourir ? »

« Tant qu'un seul reste, même s'il est arraché de son corps une fois de plus, il ne pourra pas mourir. »

« C'est à cela que vous avez passé tout votre temps l'année dernière à enseigner à Potter ? »

« Oui, et non, » dit Dumbledore. « En fait, c'est Harry qui a découvert les tréfonds du plan horrible de Tom. J'avais soupçonné plusieurs Horcruxes… mais deux ou trois peut-être. Je n'en avais pas prévu six. J'ai appris à Harry comment Tom Jedusor pense. C'est la clé pour tous les trouver. Et Harry a le don unique pour le faire. »

« Six, » répéta Rogue, avalant son premier verre. « Il en a fait six ? »

« Vous le prenez beaucoup mieux que moi, Severus. »

« Et vous pensez que Potter, avec l'aide de Miss Granger, sera capable de tous les trouver et de les détruire ? »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Vous avez dit que Potter avait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… qu'un morceau d'âme s'est accroché à Potter quand le sort de mort a échoué ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Potter… c'est l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Oui, » termina Dumbledore, en fermant les yeux. Rogue se versa un deuxième verre et le saisit durement. Il détestait le garçon. Il le détestait. Pourtant… endurer une magie d'une nature si noire… pour se voir entraîner vers un destin que lui, Severus, avait contribué à créer… c'était presque inimaginable. Il vida le verre.

« Détruire le médaillon a semblé causer beaucoup de douleur à Potter, » reprit Rogue après une pause.

« Le fragment d'âme de Voldemort est un parasite par nature, » indiqua Dumbledore avec amertume. « Il a été attaché à Harry presque toute sa vie, augmentant sa force. »

« Elle connaît son destin, » annonça Rogue en se versant un troisième verre. « Il semblerait, comme je le soupçonne depuis longtemps, qu'elle ait des sentiments pour Potter. Miss Granger refuse de croire que Potter puisse être laissé à son sort, et de son côté, Potter refuse tout ce qui pourrait se développer un peu plus entre eux. » Dumbledore sourit.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. »

« Excellente, » répéta Rogue en examinant le portrait. « Miss Granger, insupportable Miss je-sais-tout, mérite bien plus que l'affection de Potter. » Rogue vida son troisième verre.

« Harry ne mérite pas votre rancœur, Severus. »

« Il est le fils de son père, encore et encore, » grogna Severus, son esprit vite fatigué par cette conversation constamment répétée. Il a détesté le garçon dès le premier jour. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ce soir ?

« Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez bien voir, » le sermonna Dumbledore. « Vous continuez à vous accrocher à une rancune entre vous et un homme mort, Severus. »

« Un homme arrogant, stupide et négligent qui — »

« – a pris la décision que vous avez été trop lâche pour prendre, » interjeta Dumbledore.

« Ce qui a conduit à Lily à la mort, » cria Rogue, sa voix s'élevant presque jusqu'à un cri.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus, » dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise et en commençant à marcher d'un côté du portrait à l'autre. Il le fit plusieurs fois avant de regarder Severus Rogue comme s'il le voyait clairement pour la première fois.

« J'ai eu tort, » annonça Dumbledore. « Je croyais que votre haine envers James était un reste de rancunes d'écolier. » Les yeux du vieux directeur se sont élargis dans la révélation. « Vous reprochez à James la mort de Lily. »

« Je les blâme tous, » dit Rogue, avec véhémence. « Le rat lâche, le chien naïf, et _lui_. » Il regarda le verre de whisky vide. L'attrait d'un autre verre le rendit malade. « _Il_ aurait dû la protéger, » dit-il, sa voix baissant pour devenir presque un murmure.

« Qu'aurait pu faire James de plus, Severus ? »

« Tout… »

« Tout, » répéta Dumbledore.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance… »

« Et toi, Severus ? »

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. »

« Vraiment, » demanda sérieusement Dumbledore. « Pourriez-vous regarder Harry dans les yeux et lui dire que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour le protéger, lui et sa famille ? »

« Je… »

« Ou mieux encore, si vous pouviez vous tenir devant Lily, est-ce qu'elle vous croirait, Severus, que vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour les garder en sécurité ? »

« Je suis venu vous voir », tenta-t-il de répliquer.

« Vous êtes venu par désespoir, » réfuta Dumbledore. « Vous doutiez de l'assurance de Voldemort qu'il épargnerait Lily. » Rogue fixa le bureau. Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Est-ce la réponse que vous donneriez à Harry ou à Lily ? Que vous avez demandé à Voldemort de l'épargner, quel que soit le sort de James et d'Harry ? »

« J'ai espionné pour vous, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, » soutint Rogue.

« Il n'a jamais été question de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Severus, » contra Dumbledore. « Ne jouez pas la victime ici. C'est vous qui avez mis Voldemort sur le chemin qu'il suit maintenant. C'est vous, Severus, qui êtes volontairement devenu un espion contre Voldemort, par culpabilité. »

« Je suis revenu pour espionner selon vos ordres, » essaya Rogue.

« Vous auriez pu refuser. »

« Et je me demande de qui vous auriez pu recevoir vos informations, Dumbledore, si je n'étais pas revenu ? »

« Je pourrais dire que les choses auraient un peu plus mal tourné qu'elles ne l'ont fait, » admit Dumbledore. « Mais vous n'êtes toujours pas la victime. Vous avez espionné par nécessité, Severus, nécessité qui a transpiré de la culpabilité qui afflige votre âme jusqu'à ce jour. Même si cela me fait mal de le dire, Severus, vous êtes l'ultime responsable de la mort de Lily et de son mari, même si ce n'était pas par votre propre baguette. » « Vous êtes, Severus, la raison pour laquelle Harry n'a jamais connu ses parents. »

« Assez, » rugit Rogue, ses jointures blanches comme ses mains se transformaient en poings serrés.

« Même aujourd'hui, plus d'une décennie après, ni la mort de James ni le destin d'Harry ne pèsent sur votre conscience… »

« J'ai dit assez, » cria Rogue. Il se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers le portrait d'un air accusateur. « J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé et plus encore, » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Je l'ai protégé, j'ai enduré la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de lui, j'ai souffert son ignorance… »

« Pour de mauvaises raisons, » dit Dumbledore. Rogue, prêt à riposter, se dégonfla presque instantanément. Il fixait le portrait, ses poings encore serrés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, réduite au silence.

« Je suis peut-être autant à blâmer que vous, » poursuivit Dumbledore. « C'est moi, après tout, qui ai placé ce chemin de rédemption devant vous. J'avais espéré que la rancune forgée entre vous et James s'atténuerait au fil des années, années qu'Harry a passées loin du monde magique. J'avais espéré que le jour viendrait où vous regarderiez Harry et que vous ne verriez pas le fils de James ou le fils de Lily, mais que vous le verriez comme sa propre personne. » Rogue s'affaissa une fois de plus dans la chaise du directeur, sa tête et ses épaules basses alors qu'il regardait le sol.

« Quelle différence cela peut-il faire que je déteste ou non le garçon, Dumbledore, » demanda-t-il tranquillement. « Le garçon va mourir, quels que soient mes sentiments envers lui. »

« Quelle différence cela fait-il, » demanda Dumbledore. « La rancœur est un fardeau inutile et lourd à porter, Severus. Vous êtes toujours parmi les vivants. Ne laissez pas passer l'occasion de faire amende honorable. Écoutez un vieil homme qui a porté des chaussures similaires. Faites-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Non, » dit-il simplement.

Dumbledore secoua la tête avec lassitude. L'homme du portrait n'était pourtant pas surpris du tout. Il avait été incapable de persuader Rogue de son vivant. Il ne s'attendait raisonnablement pas à obtenir un résultat différent après sa mort.

« Vous savez, Severus, je pense que ce qui brûle si douloureusement en vous, c'est la même chose qui a douloureusement brûlé en moi, » dit Dumbledore après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Alors que j'y ai trouvé de la honte, vous avez trouvé de la rancœur envers Harry, parce qu'à l'âge précoce de onze ans, il nous a montré qu'il était un homme bien meilleur que vous ou moi, qu'il était beaucoup plus désintéressé que vous ou moi ne l'avons jamais été ou que nous ne pourrions jamais espérer l'être. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il ne vit pas Dumbledore quitter son portrait. Il ne fit pas attention aux premiers rayons de la lumière de l'aube qui se glissaient dans le bureau. Il se versa un quatrième verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, mais il le laissa intact en regardant une fois de plus la surface chatoyante de la Pensine.

Horcruxes.

Fragmentée.

* * *

Âme.

Trois mots que Severus ne voulait surtout pas se souvenir. Trois mots que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait jamais savoir que Rogue les connaissait. Rogue se retira de sa chaise et leva sa baguette. Il avait utilisé le sort une fois, il s'en souvenait. C'était son invention. Le sort ultime d'un Legilimens.

« _Subsidium Memoria, in Perpetuum_.»

Un long fil argenté s'accrocha à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il l'observa, ne sachant plus ce que contenait le brin de mémoire. Il le tint un moment, son esprit temporairement curieux de ce qui avait été si dangereux pour qu'il l'oublie à jamais. Il secoua doucement sa baguette. Le fil d'argent glissa dans la surface de verre réfléchissant et tourbillonna en une masse nuageuse d'argent et de gris.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur** **:**

Je sais, je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas le chapitre que tout le monde il y a quelque temps, j'avais promis un chapitre en l'honneur d'Alan Rickman (Rogue), et le moment est finalement arrivé. J'ai eu une partie de cette conversation en réserve depuis un moment, prévue pour bien plus tard dans l'histoire, mais d'une certaine manière, il m'a semblé plus juste de l'insérer ici. J'espère que tout le monde apprécie une vision légèrement différente des raisons pour lesquelles Rogue déteste tant Harry, (et par conséquent, James et Sirius). C'est quelque chose que j'explorerai plus en détail dans Courage Rising.

Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant, donc pour ceux qui éprouvent un peu de ressentimentvis-à-vis de la fin du chapitre précédent, je vous conseillerais de relire ce chapitre. Le ressentiment est un lourd fardeau à porter. :)

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Et voilà ! Surprise !

Merlyn a décidé de ne pas enchaîner avec Hermione. Et bon, il n'y a rien qui laissant prévoir cela. Mais comme Merlyn le dit, c'est à hommage à l'acteur de Rogue…

Et on y voit la vision que Merlyn a de Rogue, quelqu'un plein de rancœur, comme il l'explique bien, et qui n'arrive pas à se rendre compte qu'une partie des choses sont en fait de sa faute, au moins à l'origine…

De plus, quel ressentiment envers les sentiments d'Hermione pour Harry, on voit là ! De là à penser que Rogue projette les mêmes sentiments qu'a eus Lily envers James (au lieu de lui), il n'y a qu'un pas à faire… d'ailleurs, beaucoup le font, vu le nombre de Rogue Hermione qui existent. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai encore jamais osé en lire, ça ne me paraît vraiment pas réaliste...

Bref, je vais devoir retarder la parution du prochain chapitre à dans trois semaines, j'ai quelques vacances qui vont s'intercaler, cela risque de vous faire attendre un peu plus longtemps, je le crains.

Le prochain chapitre sera « Les fous qui aiment ».


	32. 32 Les fous qui aiment

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

Bonjour ! Désolé pour la très longue absence. Sincèrement. Le petit bonhomme approche des six mois maintenant et il semble tomber dans uneespèce de routine. Donc, je pense que cela signifie que je vais pouvoir me remettre à publier un peu plus régulièrement. Je ne radoterai pas plus, car vous avez attendu assez longtemps. Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, j'apprécie votre patience et vos retours.

* * *

 **Chapitre Trente-Deux :** **Les fous qui aiment**

Hermione sentit ses pieds toucher un sol solide alors qu'une myriade de couleurs tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Elle sut, dès l'instant où elle avait atterri, que quelque chose était différent par rapport à ses expériences passées avec une Pensine. Elle pouvait sentir les forts courants de magie autour d'elle, épais comme la vapeur d'un sauna. Elle n'avait jamais senti la magie aussi présente et… aussi écrasante. Le tourbillon de couleur se ralentit et commença à prendre forme. Un bleu brillant forma le fond, un bleu gris étincelant inonda devant elle, et une teinte dorée s'éleva bien au-dessus d'elle. Puis, des collines verdoyantes prirent forme au premier plan et des pics pointus de blanc et de gris furent projetés au loin. Tout était encore flou, mais Hermione retrouva quelque chose de familier sur ce qui se formait autour d'elle. Le patchwork de couleurs se raffinait et se concentrait. Elle était sur une petite île, debout au milieu d'un groupe d'arbres, entourée par de l'eau.

De l'eau qu'elle connaissait… le Lac Noir.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et les vit, les tours s'élevant dans le ciel. Poudlard était là, baigné d'un soleil éclatant, tel un phare sur une colline qu'elle avait depuis longtemps ressenti comme une seconde maison. Une brise légère passa entre les branches, apportant avec elle l'air frais de la montagne. Elle se retourna, cherchant des yeux le tombeau de marbre blanc, mais c'était comme si Dumbledore n'avait jamais été enterré ici. L'île était intacte.

« C'est bon de vous voir, Miss Granger, » dit la voix qu'Hermione espérait entendre depuis longtemps. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la voix et le château. Albus Dumbledore se tenait à l'endroit où sa tombe aurait dû être, les bords dorés de ses robes d'argent claquaient avec la brise. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais de bonne humeur alors que la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle regarda ses mains : son bras à baguette était comme il l'avait été : noir et calciné.

« Quel est cet endroit, » lui demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est… cela ne ressemble à rien de similaire aux autres souvenirs que j'ai visités… »

« Non, cela ne l'est pas, » annonça Dumbledore en souriant. Il se retourna brièvement et regarda le château par-dessus son épaule. « Même après tout ce temps, je peux encore être époustouflé par cette vue, » commenta-t-il en hochant la tête vers château. « Un endroit vraiment magique, Poudlard. Des siècles de merveilles captivantes et de magie aiguisée, certaines oubliées depuis longtemps. Je me demande si quelqu'un apprendra un jour tous les secrets qu'il renferme. » Il tourna son regard vers Hermione et le même sourire avec lequel il l'avait accueillie grandit. Ses yeux bleus électriques pétillaient, tout comme ils l'avaient fait durant sa vie, transportant un rire joyeux et juvénile, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Des yeux qui étaient encore remplis d'émerveillement et de surprise.

« Comment cela fonctionne, » demanda-t-elle, incapable de résister. « Cette mémoire, je veux dire. »

« Par une combinaison de charmes et d'enchantements extraordinairement complexes, et pas mal de frustration, » expliqua Dumbledore en agitant sa main blessée. « Cependant, je crains que l'explication détaillée que vous cherchez ne prenne trop de temps. Nous n'en avons pas assez, Miss Granger… » Les yeux du directeur semblaient s'émousser à la perspective du temps. Il avait maintenant l'air plus âgé qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. Puis, à peine un instant plus tard, ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau. « Si l'on est curieux, cependant, on pourra trouver un compte rendu détaillé dans un journal relié en cuir, placé entre la première édition imprimée du _Livre_ _Standard_ _des_ _Sorts : Niveau 1_ , et une copie beaucoup plus ancienne des _C_ _ontes de Grimm_. »

Aucun des deux ne continua à parler, car une rafale de vent traversa les arbres. C'est alors qu'Hermione reprit conscience d'elle-même et de la raison de sa présence ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois dans un effort pour parler, mais trouva, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Comment va Harry, » demanda finalement Dumbledore, après avoir observé ses tentatives infructueuses d'enchaîner deux mots. L'émerveillement enfantin qui transparaissait dans les yeux d'Hermione s'estompa lorsque le nom de Harry quitta les lèvres du directeur.

« Il est…, » commença-t-elle. « Il a… il… il… nous en avons trouvé un…, » dit-elle finalement, incapable de dire les mots qui déchiraient son cœur. « Nous avons détruit un Horcrux. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, » s'exclama Dumbledore, ses yeux se plissant légèrement et son bref sourire sur son visage s'estompant de son visage et se transformant en un froncement subtil. « Mais comment va Harry ? »

Hermione sentit une piqûre aiguë dans ses yeux, mais elle la combattit avec défi. Elle se détourna du directeur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et serrant les poings en désespoir de cause, s'accrochant frénétiquement à toute la résolution qui lui restait — la résolution qui s'était amoindrie depuis qu'elle avait sauvé Harry de l'étang. Elle devait rester forte.

Le monde en dépendait.

Et Harry… Harry en avait plus que jamais besoin.

Elle se frotta les yeux et retint ses larmes salées. Elle voulait crier, crier, hurler, brailler à pleins poumons tout allait mal dans le monde, le monde d'Harry, depuis que Dumbledore s'en était éloigné. Dumbledore ne dit rien à ce moment-là et se déplaça à ses côtés, à côté d'un arbre voisin et s'appuya contre son tronc. Hermione choisit de ne pas rencontrer le regard de Dumbledore. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda au-delà de lui, par-dessus ses épaules, vers le château qu'elle croyait toujours être un refuge contre l'obscurité à l'extérieur.

« Quel Horcrux avez-vous trouvé, » demanda Dumbledore. Hermione accueillit favorablement le changement de sujet.

« Le médaillon. »

« Vous avez pu déterminer qui était notre mystérieux R.A.B. ? »

« Oui, Harry… Comment le saviez-vous ? »

« La dernière fois que Harry et moi avons parlé, il m'a dit que le médaillon récupéré de la grotte était un faux. »

« Attendez une minute, » coupa-t-elle, oubliant une fois de plus sa tâche à accomplir afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. « Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous vous souvenez de la conversation que vous avez eue avec Harry, dans votre autre mémoire, ou quoique ce fût en réalité ? »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore simplement. Cependant, il ne développa pas.

« Fascinant, » dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Dumbledore avant de se souvenir de la question de Dumbledore. « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Harry qui l'a trouvé — il est littéralement tombé dessus en fait. Il s'avère que c'était le frère de Sirius, Regulus, qui a trouvé à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui — »

« – Lord Voldemort, » interjeta Dumbledore. « Vous êtes une sorcière trop courageuse pour craindre un nom, Miss Granger. »

« C'est comme une habitude maintenant, » trancha Hermione avec irritation. « Son nom a été ensorcelé. Le Ministère s'en prend à quiconque prononce son nom. Assez brillant, en fait… une tentative de plus pour attraper Harry, sans aucun doute. »

« Je suis enclin à être d'accord, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Pardonnez mon interruption, Miss Granger. Comme vous le disiez, Regulus a découvert l'Horcrux ? »

« Oui, Kreattur nous en a parlé. Pouvez-vous croire que Voldemort ait utilisé Kreattur pour tester ce poison ? Il a forcé Kreattur à boire tout le contenu et l'a laissé se faire emporter au fond du lac par les Inferi. »

« Vil en effet, mais pas du tout surprenant, » commenta Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. « Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais comment Kreattur a-t-il survécu ? »

« Par chance, » répondit Hermione honnêtement. « Regulus l'a rappelé et Kreattur a transplané chez lui. »

« Ah, oui, cela se peut, » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Lord Voldemort ne considérera jamais que la force de la magie entre un elfe de maison et son maître puisse rivaliser avec ses propres charmes protecteurs. » Hermione hocha la tête.

« Regulus a donc compris, j'imagine. Il a préparé un faux médaillon avec une note à l'intérieur, puis il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener à la grotte et il a bu le poison lui-même. Il a ordonné à Kreattur de prendre le vrai médaillon, de le remplacer par le faux et… et il a dit à Kreattur de le quitter et de détruire le médaillon dès qu'il le pourrait. »

« Et Kreattur a-t-il pu détruire le médaillon ? »

« Non… non, il n'a pas pu. C'est pour ça qu'il se punissait tout le temps. »

« L'Horcrux était à Square Grimmauld tout ce temps ? »

Hermione fit un petit signe de tête et passa les quelques minutes suivantes à décrire tout ce qui s'était passé au ministère.

« Vous trois, vous avez subi de grosses épreuves, mais je dois vous tirer mon chapeau. L'acquisition du médaillon n'était pas une mince affaire. »

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, mais il y a eu un prix, » continua Hermione. Dumbledore attendait, attentif et toujours appuyé contre l'arbre.

« L'Horcrux… nous n'avions pas les moyens de le détruire tout de suite, » expliqua Hermione, donnant à Dumbledore un regard perçant pour la première fois. « Nous avons dû le porter, le garder avec nous, et je pense qu'il devait avoir de puissants charmes de contrainte parce qu'il était si difficile de résister à le porter. Il semblait savoir ce que nous pensions, il nous a fait croire que les choses étaient pires qu'elles ne l'étaient — et les choses étaient plutôt mauvaises. Et bien, malgré tout, l'un de nous a finalement cédé. » C'est alors, avec à peine conscience d'elle-même, qu'Hermione s'effondra sur ses genoux dans l'herbe ondoyante.

« Nous avons été forcés de quitter le Square Grimmauld et nous étions en permanence en fuite, nous cachant dans les forêts et les collines, les cabanes abandonnées, partout où nous pouvions, » raconta-t-elle, essuyant plusieurs larmes. « La nourriture diminuait, il faisait froid, et nous n'avions aucune idée de par où commencer à chercher l'épée ou n'importe quel autre Horcrux. Puis les combats ont commencé. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. »

Hermione déglutit et essaya de retrouver un peu de sang-froid.

« Une nuit, Harry et moi étions à l'extérieur de la tente et nous avons entendu un groupe de gobelins parler de Neville, de Ginny et de Luna. Ils ont été pris en train d'essayer de voler l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue. On a entendu l'un des gobelins dire que c'était une fausse. Harry et moi avons couru à la tente pour le dire à Ron. Il portait le mé-médaillon. » Hermione essuya encore quelques larmes, prit une autre grande inspiration et continua, les yeux fixés sur un seul brin d'herbe.

« Il a dit des choses horribles… des choses blessantes… surtout des choses injustes et fausses à Harry. Et je sais que le médaillon se nourrissait de ses peurs, mais il n'y était pas plus exposé qu'Harry ou moi… Ils se sont battus. Ron est parti… Nous n'avons aucune idée de là où il est, ou s'il est encore… »

Elle ne put pas finir. En colère, bouleversée, blessée comme elle l'était par l'égoïsme de Ron, elle ne voulait pas se demander s'il était vivant ou non. Elle se maudit silencieusement pour avoir même envisagé la possibilité qu'elle n'entende plus jamais son rire.

Et pourtant, il était parti.

« Nous avons attendu toute la matinée… »

Ron l'avait abandonnée, mais surtout, il avait abandonné Harry. Hermione pensait qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes pour Ron — elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'en verser plus en son nom —, mais elle ferma les yeux, voulant se débarrasser de la douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine.

« Il n'y a plus que Harry et moi depuis… »

Son cœur tambourina ses côtes. Ses poumons se vidèrent au nom de Harry. Harry…

« _Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle des autres…_ »

Ses mots, malgré le fait qu'il ait failli se noyer dans un étang gelé, étaient remplis de conviction.

Non.

D'une résignation totale.

« _Je suis désolé… mais_ _il faut que cela se passe_ _comme ça…_ »

Avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, avant qu'elle ne puisse soupeser le poids de ses pensées, les mots lui glissèrent de ses lèvres.

« Je… je ne… je ne peux pas le perdre… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore — ou elle essaya de le faire, mais ses yeux scintillants étaient éblouis par le soleil au-dessus de sa tête — suppliant silencieusement qu'il comprenne la tourmente qui se tourbillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Aveuglée, elle ne vit pas Dumbledore quitter son arbre, et se mettre à genoux devant elle et poser les deux mains sur ses épaules. Le toucher doux du directeur, inattendu et surprenant, fit fondre la force restante qu'elle possédait. Ses larmes tombèrent sans retenue dans l'herbe. Et Dumbledore ne la dérangea pas. Il resta simplement devant elle à genoux, la tenant doucement par les épaules et attendant que les émotions suivent leur cours.

« N'abandonnez pas déjà, Miss Granger, » dit Dumbledore après quelques minutes. « Tout n'est pas encore perdu. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant de plusieurs octaves. « Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? L'Ordre est pratiquement caché, les Mangemorts contrôlent Poudlard pendant que le Ministère continue sa croisade contre les Moldus. Ron est parti on ne sait où, et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où sont les autres Horcruxes, sans parler de ce qu'ils peuvent être. Et Harry… Harry est l'un d'entre eux… »

C'est à ce moment-là que les yeux d'Hermione se sont plissés d'un air accusateur envers Dumbledore. Sa colère se déversa à l'extérieur d'elle dans une vague furieuse et torrentielle.

« Vous vouliez savoir comment allait Harry ! Je vais vous le dire ! Il a besoin de vous et vous n'êtes pas là ! Il a besoin de vous, et pas d'un livre pour enfants, d'un cylindre magique ou d'un Vif défectueux ! » Hermione se tenait maintenant debout, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge semblait avoir avalé du feu liquide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les mots lui vinrent trop facilement.

« Vous n'étiez pas là à Godric's Hollow, » se lamenta-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas entendu les mots qu'il a prononcés sur la tombe de ses parents ! Vous n'avez pas vu la nostalgie dans ses yeux quand on a trouvé sa maison ! Vous n'avez pas vu la déception sur son visage lorsque Bathilda a révélé votre amitié avec Grindelwald, ou votre projet d'asservir des Moldus ! Harry vous admirait — il s'est levé sans hésiter contre Scrimgeour — et il avait confiance dans votre jugement ! »

« Vous n'étiez pas là pour le sortir d'un étang gelé, car il a failli se noyer ! Vous n'étiez pas là pour retirer le Horcrux de son cou, car il était en train de l'étrangler ! Vous n'étiez pas là pour l'entendre supplier quand l'Horcrux a été détruit ! Vous n'étiez pas là parce que vous aviez fait confiance à Rogue ! »

Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé pendant qu'Hermione lui avait jeté ses griefs contre lui. Il ne l'interrompit pas et il ne leva pas non plus ses mains en signe de défense. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Hermione lui tourna le dos. Elle laissa retomber ses épaules et pencha la tête en signe de défaite.

« Je suis pathétique, » dit-elle enfin. « En colère contre quoi, une mémoire, une projection, ou qui que vous soyez ? Vous n'êtes pas réel. Peu importe à quel point vous lui ressemblez, à quel point vous vous sentez comme lui, vous parlez comme lui ou vous agissez comme lui… Vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore. Et même si vous l'étiez, qui suis-je pour vous critiquer. Harry m'a dit pendant des mois qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Rogue, des années même, en fait, et j'ai détourné le regard, tout comme vous. Il avait raison pour Malefoy aussi. La fouine a pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Il a trouvé un moyen de les amener à l'intérieur du château. Bill a été gravement blessé. Vous avez été tué. Harry… Harry a été laissé à ramasser les morceaux. » Elle se retourna, regarda le directeur pour voir des yeux bleus et brumeux qui la regardait en retour.

« S'il vous plaît, » pleura-t-elle, sa colère se dissipant dans une supplique. « Dites-moi que cela n'a pas à se terminer comme Harry le pense. Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas un Horcrux. »

« Il vous l'a dit, alors ? »

« Il n'avait pas prévu de me le dire, je ne pense pas, » répond Hermione. Elle s'arrêta un moment, permettant à la nuit de se rejouer dans son esprit. « J'étais allée dormir quelques heures pendant que Harry montait la garde à l'extérieur de la tente... » Elle raconta tout à Dumbledore. Comment elle s'était réveillée pour trouver qu'Harry et le médaillon étaient manquants, sa recherche frénétique dans la forêt, sauvant Harry de l'étang et de l'Horcrux, et finalement, récupérant l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Il ne pouvait pas la prendre, » raconta-t-elle. « Harry a dit qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il fallait que je l'obtienne. »

« Vous avez dit qu'Harry portait le médaillon, » demanda Dumbledore, curieusement.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« L'épée ne se présente qu'à un digne Gryffondor, » reprit Dumbledore. « Cela ne veut pas dire que Harry est indigne, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, attirant les yeux d'Hermione. « En termes simples, il est possible que l'Horcrux à l'intérieur du médaillon ait pu interférer. De plus, d'après tout ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet du médaillon, et de la vulnérabilité particulière de Mr Weasley à son égard, Harry se sentait probablement très coupable envers Bathilda et d'autres personnes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'être intrépide pour être courageux, la culpabilité, et d'autres émotions comme celle-ci, peuvent facilement nous submerger. Le désespoir n'est qu'un des nombreux produits de la culpabilité. Compte tenu des événements récents et de l'état d'esprit probable dans lequel Harry se trouvait à ce moment, je ne pense pas avoir tort de croire que l'épée ne se serait pas volontairement soumise à Harry.

« Harry a dit quelque chose comme ça, » admit Hermione. « Il m'a dit que je devais détruire l'Horcrux. » C'est à ce moment-là que tout changea. Elle raconta tout à Dumbledore. Les mots moqueurs de l'âme fragmentée, les supplications torturées d'Harry, l'étreinte et les aveux partagés.

« Il a dit : _Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle des autres_ , ce sont ses mots, » expliqua-t-elle, essuyant les larmes fraîches. « Il n'aurait peut-être jamais rien dit. S'il vous plaît, » ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux larmoyant et brûlant à nouveau. « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il a tort. »

« Identifier un Horcrux est assez simple quand on sait ce que l'on cherche, » indiqua Dumbledore, ses yeux plus ternes qu'Hermione ne s'en est jamais souvenue. « Bien que cela reste dangereux, comme vous trois l'avez sans doute appris. Le médaillon, par exemple, jouait sur vos secrets les plus profonds, les plus sombres, sur vos peurs, vos ambitions, des choses que Voldemort tenterait d'exploiter. En d'autres termes, ils contiennent toujours les caractéristiques de l'individu auquel appartient le fragment d'âme. Mais en identifier un à l'intérieur d'un être vivant ? Ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Les Horcruxes, à ma connaissance, n'avaient jamais été créés de cette façon-là. »

Dumbledore continua à parler, révélant le peu de détails que sa quête de récits plus détaillés sur les Horcruxes avait révélé.

« J'ai trouvé un sort qui permet d'identifier un Horcrux, » dit finalement Dumbledore. « Je suis entré dans le dortoir d'Harry, j'ai jeté le sort, et je suis parti avec un désespoir total. Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Granger, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'Harry est l'Horcrux que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu l'intention de créer. »

Hermione était stupéfaite. La peur, l'angoisse, le désespoir, le déni, l'espoir illogique, ces sentiments tourbillonnaient dans son estomac et sa poitrine avec une force incompréhensible.

« Donc… Il est vraiment… Harry… » Elle regarda Dumbledore, les lèvres tremblant à chaque mot. « Harry… doit mourir… ? »

« Le conteneur d'un Horcrux doit être détruit, car c'est ce qui maintient le fragment d'âme lié au monde, » dit Dumbledore, gravement.

« Mais Harry n'est pas un conteneur, c'est une personne vivante ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un corps si ce n'est pas un conteneur pour l'âme ? Rappelez-vous, alors que si un Horcrux protège un fragment d'âme de la destruction, il le lie aussi au monde. Sans lui, le fragment d'âme… partirait, faute d'un meilleur mot. Alors que le grand mystère de l'âme est bien au-delà de notre compréhension, nous savons que lorsque notre corps tombe en panne et que nos organes vitaux cessent de fonctionner, nous mourons. Telle qu'elle est, notre âme se disperse. La différence entre nos corps terrestres et les Horcruxes est similaire à la différence entre le naturel et le contre nature. C'est une violation de la nature que de séparer une âme et la lier au monde à perpétuité. »

« Donc, si Harry meurt, l'âme fragmentée de Voldemort se dispersera… ? »

« Précisément, » confirma Dumbledore.

« Mais l'âme d'Harry aussi… »

« C'est ce qui _devrait_ arriver, » dit Dumbledore, cette fois sa voix prenant une note plus douce.

« _Devrait_ _arriver_? »

« Dites-moi, Miss Granger, avez-vous utilisé la Pensine que je vous ai donnée ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione, le cœur battant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Harry a-t-il par hasard partagé avec vous la nuit du retour de Voldemort ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas où voulait en venir Dumbledore, mais une nouvelle lueur d'espoir reprit vie.

« Vous vous rappelez ce dont Voldemort a eu besoin pour le rituel lui permettant de retrouver son corps ? »

« De la chair d'un serviteur, de l'os d'un père et du sang d'un ennemi, » dit-elle, son esprit s'emballant à toute vitesse.

« Oui, précisément, » dit Dumbledore, serrant son propre poing. « Le sang qui porte le sacrifice de Lily, une protection qui sommeille maintenant dans le sang qui coule dans les veines de Voldemort. Une protection, Miss Granger, qui vit encore à l'intérieur de Harry, et qui pourrait être réactivée. La protection reste là, portant l'intention et la volonté d'une mère, par amour, de sauver son enfant de l'intention de le détruire. Je crois qu'Harry peut réactiver cette protection, mais pour ce faire, il devra suivre les traces de sa mère… »

« Et donner sa vie sans se défendre, » termina Hermione d'une voix creuse.

« Oui. »

« Et vous pensez que cela va le sauver ? »

« Je crois qu'un tel acte désintéressé mettrait en danger le fragment d'âme dans la cicatrice d'Harry, plutôt que la sienne. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« En termes simples, lorsque Harry perdra sa vie, ce qui libérera son âme et la déliera du monde, Voldemort sera encore en vie, avec le sang de Harry coulant encore dans ses veines, transportant toujours la volonté et l'intention initiale de Lily Potter, qui avait utilisé la magie la plus forte et la plus profonde que l'on connaisse. »

« L'amour, » dit Hermione en criant presque. « L'amour… _un pouvoir qu'il ne connaît pas_! »

« Oui, » dit Dumbledore en souriant. « Je crois que cette protection protégera l'âme d'Harry, dirigeant plutôt la malédiction meurtrière vers le fragment d'âme qui réside en lui. Lord Voldemort détruirait ainsi sans le savoir son dernier lien restant vers l'immortalité, laissant Harry intact et sauf. »

« Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain ? »

« Non, pas du tout, Miss Granger, » reconnut Dumbledore lourdement. « C'est une théorie, non testée, non prouvée et inconnue. Mais quand bien même, survivre au sort de Mort l'est aussi. Pourtant, Lily a accompli une telle chose pour Harry. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une combinaison de nombreux événements hautement improbables convergeant en un seul, une prophétie mise en conflit, l'amour d'une mère et l'utilisation par un homme d'une magie contre nature et sa détermination à détruire un individu qui, malgré sa mauvaise enfance et son terrible fardeau, éprouve l'amour si profondément qu'il embarrasse et fait honte à ceux qui pensent aussi qu'ils aiment. Il est facile d'apprendre à aimer quand on est entouré de personnes qui aiment aussi. C'est un miracle d'apprendre à aimer quand on ne connaît que la haine et la négligence. »

« Alors je dois juste… le laisser faire, » lui demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas, » dit Dumbledore, l'air d'autant plus triomphant. « Et c'est bien que vous ne puissiez pas. L'amour ne peut être découragé, Miss Granger. Nous, les fous qui aimons, nous y sommes liés. »

« Je… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais ses mots refusèrent de sortir. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Dumbledore. Elle ne l'avait même pas dit à Harry. Et pourtant…

 _S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à le sauver… S'il vous plaît… Je l'aime._

Oui. C'était à ce moment-là quand la fiole était devenue bleue. Dumbledore le savait.

« Je l'aime, » dit-elle, admettant la vérité qu'elle gardait depuis longtemps.

« Et c'est ce que vous devez faire, Miss Granger, » dit Dumbledore. « Car sa vie en dépend. »

« Comment ? Que puis-je faire ? Vous avez dit qu'il doit mourir. Ou du moins, il doit essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le pouvoir qui réside dans la protection de Lily est fondé sur l'amour, Miss Granger, » insista Dumbledore. « Et même si je crois que la même protection peut épargner à Harry son destin, elle ne le forcera pas à rester. »

« Êtes-vous en train de dire… voulez-vous dire qu'Harry pourrait… choisir ? »

« On sait peu de choses sur les mystères de la mort. Mais les fantômes de Poudlard pourraient vous dire que eux ont plutôt _choisi_ leur faible imitation de la vie. Ainsi, ils sont restés en tant que fantômes. Leur mort s'est produite par des moyens naturels, ou du moins aussi naturels que possible, tout bien considéré, et leur âme était entière. »

« Mais pourquoi Harry envisagerait-il de ne pas rester ? » Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa gorge. Mais alors même qu'ils sortaient de ses lèvres, elle marqua une pause dans ses pensées.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il pourrait choisir de ne pas rester ? Sa participation dans la prophétie pourrait être considérée comme complète s'il mourait. Voldemort, habile, mortel et dangereux, serait à nouveau mortel. N'importe qui pourrait le tuer, avec un peu de chance. »

« Tous ceux qu'il aime sont déjà partis, » répondit-elle. « Oui… »

« Pas tout à fait, » dit Dumbledore, en regardant fixement Hermione. « Mais votre sentiment est juste. Vous devez donc l'aimer, Miss Granger. Bien qu'Harry ait fait preuve d'une remarquable résilience face aux tentations de fausses promesses de le réunir avec sa famille, cependant, si on lui présentait un chemin qui lui offre une vraie possibilité… »

« Oui… je comprends, » indiqua Hermione. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui en vouloir. Mais alors je… le monde ne serait pas… mon monde ne serait pas le même sans lui. »

Ils se turent alors, laissant la place au chant des oiseaux et aux douces éclaboussures d'eau contre le rivage de l'île. Puis, de façon inattendue, la brise légère qui soufflait parmi les arbres se leva et la surface du Lac Noir devint agitée. Le bruit du tonnerre craqua au loin derrière eux.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, » annonça Dumbledore, en observant les nuages qui se déplaçaient rapidement. « J'ai encore d'autres choses dont je souhaiterais vous parler. Entre autres Mr Weasley. »

« Pourquoi, » demanda Hermione, plus dure qu'elle n'avait l'intention de l'être, mais elle avait certainement l'intention de dépeindre ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je crois que Mr Weasley peut encore trouver le chemin du retour. »

« Comment, » demanda-t-elle, haussant les épaules sans espoir cette fois. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait lui laisser une indication, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui a dit que je voulais qu'il revienne ? Il nous a quittés ! Harry et moi pouvons nous en sortir par nous-mêmes ! »

« Vous avez besoin de lui, Miss Granger, » dit Dumbledore avec un petit, mais triste sourire. « Et vous vous souciez de lui. Bien que je ne vous refuserai pas le privilège de lui, comment est-ce que l'on dit, _lui en donner pour son compte_. »

« Encore une fois, _professeur_ , comment va-t-il nous trouver ? »

« Je lui ai laissé un moyen de le faire, » dit Dumbledore comme si c'était aussi évident que quelqu'un qui disait que le soleil se levait à l'Est. Hermione fronça ses sourcils pendant un moment, réfléchissant rapidement. Puis, comme si la réponse avait toujours été en elle, ses yeux se sont élargis.

« Le Déluminateur ?! »

« Oui, » confirma Dumbledore, souriant vraiment cette fois. « J'admets que l'ajout de la capacité d'éteindre des lampadaires Moldus était un caprice, mais un sorcier même de compétence modeste n'aura pas besoin d'une telle fonction. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il avait en fait d'autres fonctions ? »

« Oh oui, » dit Dumbledore. « Plusieurs, en fait. »

« Alors il sera perdu à jamais, » termina Hermione.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Mr Weasley a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour revenir, mais ce sera son choix quant au moment, et _si,_ il décide de ce qui est vraiment important pour lui. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais hocha en revanche la tête. Un autre coup de tonnerre explosa sur les sommets des montagnes. De petites gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber et le vent soufflait maintenant de manière constante.

« Le livre, » dit-elle.

« Une histoire en particulier devrait attirer votre attention, » dit Dumbledore.

« Des contes d'enfants, » demanda-t-elle de manière incrédule. « Vous ne suggérez quand même pas que ces histoires sont réelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toutes les histoires sont basées sur un semblant de vérité, » soutint Dumbledore. « Mais je ne parle que d'une seule histoire. »

« Le Conte des Trois Frères ? »

« Précisément celui-là. »

« Mais c'est le plus farfelu de tous ! »

« Est-il vraiment, » demanda Dumbledore. « Vous savez qu'il y a au moins deux façons de vivre dans l'apparence de l'immortalité : la Pierre Philosophale et les Horcruxes. »

« Mais rencontrer la Mort en personne ? »

« Oh, je doute fortement que les trois hommes de l'histoire n'aient jamais rencontré la Mort. »

« Une baguette imbattable, alors ? Une cape d'invisibilité assez puissante pour vous _cacher de la mort_ , et une pierre pour ranimer les morts ? Même vous avez dit qu'aucun sort ne pouvait réveiller les morts, » protesta Hermione.

« Oui, et c'est vrai, » confirma Dumbledore. « Aucun _sort_ ne peut réveiller les morts. Mais il y a des moyens, Miss Granger, pour être réuni avec les êtres chers qui sont partis. Une idée de réflexion, oui ? »

« D'accord, » indiqua Hermione. « Et le Vif, à quoi sert-il ? »

« Il s'ouvrira quand le moment sera venu, » répondit Dumbledore. « Quelque chose dont Harry aura besoin avant la dernière confrontation. » La pluie s'abattit sur eux alors qu'Hermione regardait les montagnes s'estomper et l'eau du Lac Noir tourbillonner lentement et s'estomper dans l'arrière-plan.

« Vous n'avez jamais répondu à mon autre question, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Qui était ? »

« Rogue, » dit-elle. « Vous n'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous faisiez confiance à Rogue. »

Dumbledore lui sourit tristement avant de devenir flou. Lorsqu'il parla, il y avait un écho autour d'elle.

« _Professeur_ Rogue, Miss Granger, » corrigea-t-il. « Et j'ai toujours confiance en Severus Rogue. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, Miss Granger. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Pour la petite histoire, je lisais déjà Merlyn au moment où il a publié ce chapitre-ci. J'ai donc vu publier le chapitre précédent sur Rogue, puis une très très longue attente (bon, pas aussi longue que pour le dernier chapitre en cours, que j'attends toujours ) , avant de voir cette petite rencontre entre Hermione et Dumbledore se passer.

Après, Merlyn profite un peu de cette rencontre pour divulguer des infos plutôt cachées dans le canon. Mais c'est là l'avantage d'avoir annoncé à Harry aussi tôt qu'il était lui même un Horcrux.

Bref, la suite, comme toujours, pour dans deux semaines… Ce sera « De seconde main »…

Je vous laisse essayer de deviner de qui traitera ce chapitre (normalement pas trop dur)…

Bonne lecture à vous tous !


	33. De seconde main

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Désolé pour la longue attente. Je ne vous retarderai pas plus longtemps dans votre lecture, donc pas d'introduction trop longue cette fois-ci. J'ai plusieurs chapitres qui sont presque prêts à être publiés, alors accrochez-vous bien. D'autres sont en cours d'élaboration.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Trente-Trois :** **De seconde main**

 _J_ _e_ _ne peux plus le nier_ , pensa-t-il en se tenant debout sur une butte de sable mélangé avec de la terre, du gravier et quelques pousses d'herbe clairsemée surplombant la plage. Il ferma les yeux pendant que le soleil matinal s'élevait au-dessus de lui, réchauffant son visage au milieu de la morsure légère du froid qui persistait dans l'air hivernal. La marée haute était déjà passée, laissant une plage lisse dans son sillage. S'il était venu à un moment plus heureux, il aurait apprécié la vue et le roulis calmant des vagues.

Derrière lui, la Chaumière aux Coquillages attendait, tout comme Fleur et Bill. Ils l'avaient accueilli gracieusement dans leur maison. L'accueil avait été court, cependant, car ils lui avaient rapidement lancé un barrage de questions : où étaient Harry et Hermione ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus ? Pourquoi lui, Ron, était-il seul ? Ron ne leur a rien dit, bien sûr. _L'interrogatoire_ avait été inconfortable. Ron avait affirmé à maintes reprises que le trio avait simplement été séparé et qu'il les rechercherait plus tard dans la matinée. Mais lorsque Ron était retourné au campement, il l'avait trouvé vide. Il avait attendu des heures pour qu'ils reviennent, se disant encore et encore qu'ils étaient simplement allés chercher de la nourriture, ou qu'Hermione avait simplement ajouté plus de charmes et de protections à la tente et c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait plus la voir. Comme l'obscurité tombait cette nuit-là, Ron les avait appelés, mais personne n'était venu le chercher. Harry et Hermione étaient partis sans lui.

La recherche se poursuivait. Chaque matin, après le petit déjeuner, Ron quittait la Chaumière aux Coquillages, vérifiant n'importe quel endroit où il pensait qu'Harry et Hermione auraient pu aller, revenant chaque soir vers l'heure du souper, les mains vides et sans raison de se réjouir. C'est vers Noël que Bill a suggéré de demander de l'aide à l'Ordre, mais Ron a au contraire supplié Bill de ne pas dire à qui que ce soit qu'il était resté dans le cottage. Bill n'était pas à l'aise avec cette demande, Ron savait qu'il ne le serait pas, mais il n'y voyait guère de choix. C'était le pire Noël dont il se pouvait se souvenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les vagues rouler et se briser à nouveau sur la plage. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages et il avait lamentablement échoué à retrouver ses amis abandonnés. Pour empirer les choses, Bill l'avait informé au petit déjeuner qu' _assez était assez_ et que leur père arriverait plus tard dans la matinée pour _régler les choses_.

Ron déglutit fortement.

Il savait que c'était sans espoir. Il avait réfléchi à une centaine de scénarios différents à raconter à son père, n'importe quoi qui pourrait soulager la grande culpabilité qui le poignardait aux intestins. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui pourrait rendre son père compatissant à son sort était la seule chose dont il ne pouvait discuter avec personne : les Horcruxes. Il dut se résigner à une vérité inconfortable : ce n'était pas le fait que le médaillon Horcrux avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui qui causait de telles douleurs honteuses à son estomac à se tordre de douleur et se rouler par terre. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, ce qui le tourmentait, c'était qu'il avait eu des sentiments et des pensées sur lesquels l'Horcrux avait pu s'accrocher en tout premier lieu. Ron savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, pas plus que ne l'étaient Harry ou Hermione. Mais maintenant, debout sur la plage, sans savoir si ses amis étaient en sécurité ou non, il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus égoïste qu'aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis. ET ce n'était pas la faute de l'Horcrux.

Au milieu d'une autre série de vagues, il entendit un pop faible, mais distinct près du cottage. Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit son père debout à la porte, enveloppé dans son manteau de voyage lourdement rapiécé et qui tendait une main en forme de poing. Ron écouta l'écho des coups rapides et déglutit à nouveau. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire gagner du temps à son père et à son frère s'il se contentait de l'appeler, mais sa gorge s'était serrée inconfortablement et sa bouche s'était asséchée malgré l'air humide et salé. Ron regarda Bill répondre à la porte, secouer la tête et prononcer quelques mots, haussant les épaules, puis, finalement, montrer le monticule herbeux sur lequel Ron se tenait complètement immobile, attendant la confrontation.

Ron ne regarda pas l'approche de son père. Il tourna les yeux vers les vagues roulantes une fois de plus, déterminé à se concentrer sur elles comme il ne s'était jamais concentré auparavant sur un cours en classe, souhaitant avoir pu appliquer ce genre de discipline à autre chose que du Quidditch.

Mr Weasley avait gravi la colline et se tenait côte à côte avec Ron, les yeux fixés sur la mer et sans avoir salué son fils cadet. Le silence s'étendit sur plusieurs vagues. Finalement, Ron jeta un regard du coin de l'œil et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Mr Weasley n'avait pas l'air en colère. Au contraire, Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… affligé. Son visage était légèrement baissé, ses yeux, habituellement aiguisés et concentrés, étaient fatigués et… larmoyants, et un léger froncement marquait ses lèvres. Ron aurait préféré que son père crie. Plusieurs autres vagues se sont approchées et se sont dispersées le long de la rive.

Après un temps considérable, Mr Weasley a croisé les mains derrière son dos et a commencé à se balancer sur les talons de ses bottes, ses yeux toujours en direction de la mer. Puis, enfin, Mr Weasley a rompu le silence.

« Bill m'a dit que tu étais séparé d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il a dit que tu sortais du petit-déjeuner au souper tous les jours depuis ton arrivée, à leur recherche. C'est vrai ? »

Ron ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour pouvoir parler.

« Où étais-tu la dernière fois, juste avant votre séparation, » demanda son père, qui se balançait encore sur ses talons.

« Dans une forêt, » répondit Ron, arrivant enfin à faire sortir un mot de sa gorge serrée. « Hermione, » dit-il, avec une petite grimace qu'il espérait que son père ne verrait pas, « a mis en place toutes sortes de protections et d'enchantements. Mais ils ne sont plus là-bas. » Ron déglutit une troisième fois. Ses paumes étaient en sueur.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous séparés ? »

« Début Novembre. »

« Je vois, » commenta Mr Weasley. « Et tu es ici depuis ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu n'es pas rentré à la maison. »

« J'essayais de retrouver Harry et Hermione, » répondit Ron, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible à chaque mot.

« Naturellement, mais comme tu es revenu tous les soirs… tu aurais pu rentrer à la maison pour le dîner de Noël, » dit Mr Weasley, dont les yeux qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté l'océan. Une autre série de vagues se dispersa le long de la plage. « Bill et Fleur l'ont fait. Fred et George étaient là aussi. Même Charlie a réussi à rentrer à la maison. » Mr Weasley soupira et finit par arracher ses yeux de l'eau et se tourna vers son fils cadet. Ron ne pouvait pas rencontrer le regard de son père.

« Il y avait quatre chaises vides à la table cette année, » dit-il, sa voix ne masquant plus la douleur. « Celle de Percy était vide. Celle d'Harry était vide. Celle d'Hermione était vide. Et la tienne aussi. »

« Désolé. »

C'était tout ce que Ron pouvait faire le seul mot qui pouvait sortir de sa gorge serrée, sa bouche sèche et son estomac entortillé.

« Désolé, » répéta Mr Weasley. « Un puissant mot, désolé. » Ron se prépara, prêt pour la réprimande qu'il savait qu'il méritait. Une autre série de vagues remonta jusqu'au rivage.

« Désolé, » dit encore Mr Weasley, un peu plus fort. Ron vit les yeux de son père se plisser. « Et de quoi es-tu désolé, précisément ? »

« Je… »

« Bill m'a expliqué que tu ne lui disais rien. Compréhensible, je suppose, étant donné la nature de ce que vous trois êtes en train de faire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a plus dans cette histoire qu'une simple séparation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Papa… »

Mais Ron ne pouvait rien dire de plus alors qu'il sentait son estomac se contracter et tomber dans ses intestins. Il déglutit fort pour la quatrième fois, espérant que des mots, n'importe lesquels, voudraient bien sortir. Mais les mots l'avaient complètement laissé tomber. Seul le silence échappa à sa bouche légèrement ouverte et à sa langue immobile.

« Je m'en doutais, » répondit Mr Weasley en soupirant. Encore une fois, juste au moment où Ron pensait que son père allait devenir rouge et exiger des comptes, il avait l'air seulement un peu plus déçu. Mr Weasley avait cessé de se balancer sur ses talons. Il se tenait maintenant très droit et serrait étroitement ses mains derrière son dos, attendant avec impatience.

« Nous avons eu une dispute, » dit Ron finalement, disant les mots en un seul souffle précipité.

Mr Weasley ne dit rien, faisant attention à ne pas interrompre.

« Nous avons eu des moments difficiles depuis un certain temps, » continua Ron, voulant désespérément que la conversation se termine. « La nourriture que nous avions n'avait rien à voir avec celle de maman, principalement des champignons, du poisson, des choses comme ça. Hermione faisait de son mieux, je suppose, mais elle n'est pas très douée pour la nourriture. Le temps était mauvais aussi. Beaucoup de journées froides et pluvieuses. La tente était bien, mais les brises froides avaient toujours réussi à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. » Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant soigneusement afin de ne pas mentionner les Horcruxes. Il décida de dire la vérité.

« Une nuit, c'en fut trop, » expliqua-t-il. « Nous n'avions pas vraiment fait de progrès depuis le ministère. Puis, Harry et Hermione ont découvert que nous avions besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose sur laquelle il serait presque impossible de mettre la main dessus… et sans qui toute la mission deviendrait un échec. Je… »

Mr Weasley vit son fils glisser dans le silence.

« Tu as décidé que tu en avais assez, c'est ça, » offrit Mr Weasley.

Ron hocha la tête honteusement.

« Oui, nous avons entendu un couple de gobelins, avec un certain Dirk, Ted Tonks et Dean Thomas. Ils étaient en fuite. Ils ont entendu dire que Ginny et nos autres amis avaient eu des ennuis à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont mentionné que Rogue les avait surpris en train d'essayer d'entrer par effraction dans son bureau et il les avait punis. Ils ont dit… _la dernière chose dont les Weasleys ont besoin, c'est d'un autre enfant blessé_ … J'ai juste craqué. J'ai dit à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre… parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille… »

Ron aurait alors préféré ne rien avoir dit. Jusqu'à présent, son père, malgré sa déception clairement visible, s'était montré plutôt réceptif, ouvert et disposé à comprendre. Mais comme les derniers mots de Ron s'échappaient de ses lèvres, le visage de Mr Weasley grimaça et eut l'air très malade.

« De toutes les choses irréfléchies et égoïstes que tu pouvais dire, Ronald Weasley, ceci était la plus égoïste de toutes ! »

« Je… »

« Je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas, que si tu n'arrivais pas à mettre de côté ta jalousie, ta perspective égoïste à propos de sa vie privilégiée imaginée, alors tu ferais mieux de rester en arrière. C'est bien ça ? »

Ron ne pouvait rien dire. Sa honte et sa culpabilité bouillonnaient dans son estomac.

« Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il ne se souciait pas de sa famille, » dit-il, sa voix baissant encore un peu plus. « Hermione est intervenue à ce moment-là, elle m'a dit que je réagissais de façon excessive, elle m'a dit que les gens étaient déjà au courant pour les cicatrices de Bill et l'oreille de George, ainsi que j'étais malade à la maison. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus parce que ses parents étaient en sécurité en Australie… »

Mr Weasley ferma les yeux et referma les mains en poings pendant un bref instant. Il était en colère, Ron pouvait le voir. Mais lorsque les larmes commentèrent à couler sous les paupières fermées de son père et Ron sut que son père était plus que fâché, parce qu'il avait déjà vu cela une fois, lorsque Percy avait abandonné la famille. Avant même que Ron ne puisse s'arrêter de lui-même, les mots ont commencé à couler de sa bouche, des mots qu'il n'avait pas prévus.

« Papa, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il, trouvant ses yeux mouillés de ses propres larmes. « J'ai merdé, je le sais. Après ce qui s'est passé, je suis parti. Hermione est restée. Et maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont. »

« Parfois, être désolé n'est pas assez, Ron, » dit Mr Weasley, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois pour essuyer les larmes. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit rocher à proximité et il s'assit dessus, ses mains tombant mollement sur ses genoux.

« Tu as toujours voulu ce que vos frères avaient eu, » commença Mr Weasley, après quelques instants. « Puis, plus tard, lorsque cela t'avait été transmis, ce n'était plus ce que tu désirais. Plutôt que de chérir et d'apprécier ce qui t'avait été donné, tu le rejetais facilement ou tu le considérais avec dédain, et vos yeux s'attardaient sur la prochaine chose que tes frères avaient. »

« Ta mère t'a toujours tricoté des pulls, des sweats, des chaussettes, des choses qui prenaient du temps à faire. Je sais que vous pensiez qu'elle faisait ces choses parce que nous n'étions pas particulièrement riches. Et cela a certainement aidé nos finances à l'époque… mais vous aviez tort de penser que c'était uniquement pour cela qu'elle le faisait. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle aimait ses garçons. »

« Vous n'êtes jamais sortis sans vêtements, » poursuivit Mr Weasley. « Vous avez toujours eu un toit au-dessus de votre tête, beaucoup de nourriture à manger, mais surtout, vous avez toujours eu des frères et sœurs et des parents qui vous _aimaient_. De son côté, qu'a eu Harry ? »

Ron ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu dire qu'Harry a eu beaucoup de choses qu'il n'a pas eues, ce qui était vrai, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas la réponse que son père voudrait entendre [1]. Et si Ron était honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait pas plus aimé sa propre réponse que son père.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ta mère a décidé de donner la montre de Fabian à Harry pour ses dix-sept ans, Ron ? »

Ron secoua la tête. Cela a été une surprise. Il savait que sa mère considérait cette montre comme un objet de famille inestimable. Sa mère ne parlait pas souvent de Fabian ou de Gideon. Ron savait bien sûr qu'ils avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix original et qu'ils étaient morts en combattant plusieurs Mangemorts.

« Il serait peut-être préférable d'expliquer pourquoi aucun membre de la famille ne l'a eue, » expliqua Mr Weasley en y pensant davantage. « Ta mère a d'abord envisagé de la donner à Bill lors de son 17e anniversaire. Il avait obtenu douze Optimal lors de ses BUSEs, il avait été Préfet, puis Préfet-en-Chef. Il a poursuivi une carrière dangereuse, briseur de sorts. Comme tu le sais, c'est une profession très exigeante. Mais Bill était un peu trop imprudent, voire insouciant. Non, ta mère pensait que ce n'était pas tout à fait une bonne idée. Il a eu une nouvelle montre à la place. Il l'a encore aujourd'hui ! »

« Charlie était encore plus imprudent que Bill. Il n'avait pas aussi bien réussi que Bill sur le plan académique, mais il était brillant, avec son propre nombre de succès. Préfet, capitaine de Quidditch, et un talent profond avec des créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les dragons aient été si captivants pour lui. On lui a aussi acheté une nouvelle montre. »

« Percy a beaucoup plus suivi les traces de Bill. Douze BUSEs, Préfet, Préfet-en-Chef, les meilleures notes dans ses ASPICs, son attention tournée vers le ministère. Mais Percy était… égoïste. Comme toi, il détestait le statut de notre famille… »

« Je ne déteste pas notre statut. »

« Peut-être pas autant que Percy, mais tu n'en as jamais été satisfait non plus, » coupa Mr Weasley. « Bref, le fait est qu'on lui a aussi acheté une nouvelle montre. Il a confirmé la décision instinctive de ta mère après que Tu-Sais-Qui ait retrouvé un corps ».

« Puis Fred et George sont arrivés. Et de la manière la plus particulière, ils étaient comme Gideon et Fabian. La réussite académique n'avait tout simplement pas d'influence sur eux, mais cela ne les disqualifiait nullement comme étant intelligents. Comme Fabian, Fred et George étaient insouciants, non en fait ils s'en fichaient. Ils aimaient la vie. Ils ne se sont jamais plaints de l'état de leurs robes ni des livres d'occasion. Au lieu de cela, ils se sont tournés vers l'avenir et ont décidé de construire leur propre chemin. Mais nous ne pouvions pas donner une nouvelle montre à l'un et celle de Fabian à l'autre. Ils reçurent également de nouvelles montres. Et c'était la bonne chose à faire, a conclu ta mère. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui leur manquait. »

« Je suis fier de tous mes enfants, Ron, » continua Mr Weasley, laissant échapper une longue respiration. « Chacun d'eux m'a rendu plus fier que je ne puisse jamais l'exprimer. Bill a trouvé une femme que n'importe quel homme espérerait pouvoir épouser en oubliant leur propre femme. Charlie est sauvage dans son cœur, mais il y en a peu pour pouvoir apprivoiser et gérer les dragons. Percy, mal guidé et errant à l'aveuglette, a fait son chemin dans le ministère avec une relative facilité, même avant la corruption et le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Fred et George possèdent une entreprise prospère et ils partagent leur don de faire rire, même à une époque aussi sombre que celle-ci. Ginny est féroce, combative et possède toutes les meilleures qualités de ta mère. J'ai été déçu par tous mes enfants à un moment ou à un autre, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'eux. » Il tendit la main et prit Ron par les épaules, le saisissant fermement. « Et je suis fier de toi aussi. »

Ron regarda son père avec incrédulité.

« Mais je... »

« Oui, oui, tu as merdé, » coupa Mr Weasley. « Et magnifiquement, même. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu… »

« Fier de toi, » demanda Mr Weasley. « Parce que tu es passé par une trappe pour aider à protéger la Pierre Philosophale de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis fier de toi parce que tu étais prêt à braver les entrailles de Poudlard pour sauver ta sœur. Je suis fier de toi parce que tu as suivi un ami vers un danger incertain et inconnu, dans l'espoir de sauver le seul semblant de famille qu'il connaissait. Je suis extraordinairement fier de toi. Aucun de tes frères n'a fait de telles choses. »

« Mais tu m'as donné une nouvelle montre, » dit Ron, plus à lui-même que son père.

Mr Weasley a souri.

« Oui… nous t'avons acheté une nouvelle montre… après tout, tu n'as jamais aimé les vieux objets de seconde main. »

Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi malade de sa vie. Les mots l'avaient éclaboussé comme s'il s'était tenu debout dans les vagues froides de l'océan.

« Maman ne parle jamais d'eux, » dit Ron, finalement.

« Leur mort a été dure pour ta mère, » confirma Mr Weasley.

« Alors pourquoi Harry l'a-t-il eu, » demanda Ron. « Maman ne laissait jamais aucun d'entre nous y toucher. Même quand on devait nettoyer les étagères, c'était elle qui s'occupait toujours de celle-là. »

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, Ron, » dit Mr Weasley en se levant du rocher. Il fit quelques pas vers le bas de la colline sablonneuse, se dirigeant vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Puis, après un moment, il s'arrêta, regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit : « Si tu ne le sais pas, alors peut-être ne connais-tu pas Harry aussi bien que tu ne le penses. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Voilà un chapitre que j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé, même si pour d'autres raisons que les quelques qui ont précédé. Comme vous le savez, Harry Potter (le canon) est uniquement du point de vue d'Harry (ou presque). Ce genre de scène n'y est pas, et c'est donc un rajout complet de Merlyn au récit.

Et je le trouve vraiment réussi. Dans le sens où il a réussi à vraiment critiquer Ron, justement sans faire de bashing. Et ça c'est tellement rare, car s'il est très facile de montrer une personne comme Ron sous un jour très négatif, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de le faire tout en maintenant un équilibre vers ses qualités…

Et cette histoire sur la montre et sur pourquoi c'est finalement Harry qui l'a eue.

Bref, du grand Merlyn.

Dans deux semaines, on retourne avec Harry et Hermione, dans 'Les collines d'Ottery St Catchpole'.

À la prochaine !

* * *

[1]Sans blague ?


	34. Les collines d'Ottery St Catchpol

**Chapitre Trente-Quatre : Les collines d'Ottery St. Catchpol.**

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'Hermione avait laissé Harry seul, à l'extérieur de la tente. Ses pensées étaient dispersées et floues, reflétant l'accroissement des émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine. Pendant un bref instant, il se sentit en apesanteur, libre, ses doigts frôlant encore et encore ses lèvres, là où celles d'Hermione l'avaient touché il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Pendant cette pause, Harry ne pensa plus à Bathilda Tourdesac, ni aux Horcruxes, ou à Dumbledore. Avec ce bref aperçu d'éternité, Harry n'avait plus besoin ou ne voulait plus rien obtenir du monde autour de lui, parce qu'elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : de l'amour.

Son exaltation se dissipa cependant vite, car son estomac bouillonnait de bile aigre. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait embrassé la copine de son meilleur ami. Malgré les aveux d'Hermione après la confrontation avec l'Horcrux, ses propres sentiments à lui, enterrés et non avoués, et le fait que Ron les avait abandonnés lui et Hermione, tout cela ne fit pas grand-chose pour apaiser sa culpabilité. Au contraire, cela ne semblait que confirmer le serrement de son cœur. Peu importait qu'Hermione ait pris l'initiative. Peu importait qu'Hermione puisse partager les mêmes sentiments enfouis que lui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle et Ron ne soient pas ensemble. La culpabilité était réelle.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'elle comprenne. Il avait besoin qu'elle voie qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives que ce chemin devant eux, qu'un seul destin l'attendait. Plus que tout, il voulait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il devait le faire, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Il courut dans la tente, s'accrochant désespérément à ces mots qu'il avait répétés dans son esprit, pour ne trouver que la Pensine posée sur la petite table de cuisine circulaire, la fiole vide à côté, et Hermione nulle part en vue. Il sut alors que la fiole que Dumbledore lui avait laissée était enfin devenue bleue et chaude. Le temps s'arrêta alors qu'il s'affaissait sur une chaise, son cœur battant rapidement et craignant de ne pas avoir l'occasion de s'expliquer avant Dumbledore risque certainement de le faire.

Quand Hermione émergea, un phénomène très étrange à observer, considérant qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un sortir d'une Pensine, ses yeux étaient humides, bouffis et rouges. Elle était furieuse, Harry le vit aussi clairement que le jour. Elle était en colère contre lui, en colère contre Dumbledore, et si Harry la connaissait comme il le pensait, plus que furieuse contre Voldemort. C'est ici que l'esprit de Harry voyagea dans le temps, jusqu'à l'abri de jardin puant et rempli d'araignées, au fond du jardin du Terrier.

 _« Oui, je pense qu'ils devraient être mis au courant. Tu leur rends un mauvais service en ne leur confiant pas quelque chose d'aussi important. »_

Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait à l'époque fait référence à la prophétie, mais Harry réalisa, alors qu'Hermione se tenait debout devant lui, ses yeux marron chocolat lançant des éclairs, qu'il aurait dû lui aussi le lui dire. Il savait, quelque part au fond de son esprit, qu'il aurait eu à le faire avant la fin. Mais pas comme ça. Cela n'a jamais été ce qu'il avait prévu.

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il fut surpris quand Hermione prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, son regard ne l'ayant jamais quitté.

« Tu as parlé avec Dumbledore, » demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes.

Hermione serra encore plus ses lèvres et hocha la tête en réponse. Malgré tout, elle ne rajouta rien. Au lieu de cela, elle sembla attendre qu'il parle. Harry déglutit, sans savoir par où commencer.

« Hermione… je ne voulais pas… c'est juste que je… je n'ai pas voulu… »

Encore une fois, l'abri de jardin clignota dans son esprit.

 _« Je ne voulais pas — »_

 _« — les inquiéter ou les effrayer ? Ou peut-être, confesser que tu étais toi-même inquiet et effrayé ? Tu as besoin de tes amis, Harry. »_

Il était effrayé. Pas pour sa vie… pas vraiment. Il avait toujours su où ce conflit allait mener. En effet, il soupçonnait que sa marche imminente vers la mort serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait au début. Mais il n'avait pas peur, du moins, pas maintenant. Non, il avait peur d'échouer. Il avait peur de les laisser tomber — de la laisserait tomber. Il craignait que, s'il leur confiait le sort qui l'attendait à la fin du voyage, il perde la volonté de mener cette tâche à son terme. Au lieu de cela, il avait juré de porter seul ce seul fardeau.

 _« Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher, donc je suis celui qui a besoin d'être fort… »_

Ces mots lointains flottaient dans les oreilles d'Harry.

 _« Je me souciais plus de ton bonheur que du fait que tu connaisses la vérité, plus de ta tranquillité d'esprit que de mon plan, plus de ta vie que des vies qui pourraient être perdues si le plan échouait. En d'autres termes, j'ai agi exactement de la façon que Voldemort s'attendait à ce que nous, les fous qui aimons, agissions… »_

La vérité était qu'il s'occupait plus du bonheur d'Hermione que de la vérité, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait pour lui. Et comme Dumbledore, il avait navigué sur le même échiquier, mais avec moins de pièces. Il avait conduit Ron et Hermione ici, les gardant dans l'ignorance de la vérité, que la poursuite des Horcruxes ne mènerait qu'à une seule conclusion : sa propre mort. Il avait agi envers Hermione et Ron de la même manière que ce que Dumbledore l'avait fait avec lui.

 _« Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses, Harry… tu ne veux simplement pas y croire… »_

Une douleur aiguë éclata dans sa poitrine. La douleur de la honte, et la douleur de la compréhension, ou du moins d'une certaine compréhension, de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait caché en lui la vérité de la prophétie pendant si longtemps. Harry leva la tête, de sorte qu'il soit de nouveau au même niveau qu'Hermione.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » commença-t-il. « Je… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

« Je sais. »

« Hermione, je comprendrais… tu sais, si tu voulais… »

Mais Harry ne put pas prononcer le dernier mot, qui resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Hermione secoua la tête et ses yeux clignotèrent dangereusement. Harry avala son dernier mot.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, » répliqua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air déterminé. Son sens était clair.

 _ _« Cette fois-ci, ce sera différent… cette fois-ci, je saute à travers les flammes avec toi… »__

« Tu veux toujours aller jusqu'au bout, » demanda-t-il, la voix basse et incrédule. « Même maintenant, alors que tu sais comment cela doit se terminer ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, d'une voix confiante et pleine. « Nous trouverons le reste des Horcruxes et nous achèverons ce monstre une fois pour toutes. _Et_ , » ajouta-t-elle avec force, « je trouverai un moyen de te sauver. »

« Hermione, » dit-il, sa voix s'élevant à une hauteur inconfortable. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Oh, je sais qu'il est impossible de te convaincre ou de te faire changer d'avis, » admit Hermione, sa voix demeurant stable, bien que ses yeux se soient humidifiés pendant qu'elle parlait. « Je te connais, Harry, mieux que tu ne le penses. Si tu pensais que cela pouvait mettre fin à la guerre aujourd'hui, tu te livrerais volontiers à ce monstre. Tu aimes tellement les autres que tu ne penses même pas que ta vie puisse compter autant que celles du reste d'entre nous. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. » Elle se leva de sa chaise, posa les mains sur ses deux joues et l'entraîna dans le deuxième baiser de cette nuit-là.

 _Pourquoi ses lèvres doivent-elles avoir un goût pareil ?_

Il se pencha un peu, pressant ses propres lèvres contre les siennes.

 _ _Pourquoi__ _ _ai-je__ _ _l'impression qu'__ _ _el__ _ _l__ _ _e__ _ _s__ _ _sont en train d'__ _ _enlev__ _ _er__ _ _toute la douleur ?__

Il sentit une de ses mains bouger sur son visage et caresser son cou.

 _ _NON ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.__

Harry cassa le baiser. Hermione s'empara de ses épaules, ses lèvres pincées se tirant pour révéler un petit sourire.

 _Cela n'ira pas._

« Hermione, on ne peut pas… Je ne peux pas… »

Cependant, Hermione mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui donna un autre regard perçant qui le réduit au silence.

« Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Harry, » dit-elle enfin. « Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je suis trop égoïste pour laisser le monde, une prophétie, ou même un monstre, t'arracher à moi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'accepter maintenant. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu es. Mais je peux attendre. Et quand ce sera fini, quand il sera enfin parti, je serai encore plus égoïste et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici. »

Elle se pencha ensuite vers l'avant et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front. Puis elle saisit son sac enchanté, et récupéra une pile importante de livres. Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse sortir un autre mot, avant même d'avoir ouvert sa copie de Beedle le Barde, elle montra du doigt la couchette d'Harry.

« Va dormir un peu. On a beaucoup de travail à faire. »

 **() () ()**

« Nous devons aller voir Mr Lovegood, Harry, » dit Hermione le lendemain matin. Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, enveloppée dans sa couverture et serrant une tasse de thé fumante dans ses deux mains. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et bouffis, et des poches s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Sur la table de cuisine se trouvaient plusieurs livres, chacun ouvert et avec des morceaux de parchemin déchiré et des notes rajoutées dans les marges. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, probablement pas du tout même, ayant lu toute la nuit. Harry la rejoignit timidement à table, son cœur ratant plusieurs battements alors qu'il se souvenait de la nuit précédente.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je me suis un peu assoupie, » avoua-t-elle, ses yeux regardant vers le bas pendant un moment. « Je vais bien, il y aura tout le temps de dormir plus tard. »

« Hermione… »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien, Harry, » répliqua Hermione de façon tranchante. « Il y a du thé dans la bouilloire, il devrait encore être assez chaud. »

« Hermione, est-ce que Dumbledore… est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de… tu sais… » Il dirigea sa main vers sa cicatrice et espéra qu'il avait transmis ce qu'il pensait.

« Nous avons parlé de certaines choses, » répondit Hermione, ne croisant pas tout à fait le regard d'Harry. « Une partie a été très personnelle, » finit-elle par ajouter.

« Bien, » dit Harry, hochant la tête en toute compréhension. Après tout, il lui avait dit la même chose lors de son séjour à Grimmauld. Mais il devait savoir.

« C'est juste qu'il m'avait promis… de ne rien dire… »

« Il ne l'a pas fait, » dit Hermione, qui comprenait tout à fait. « Je lui ai dit que je le savais déjà. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était stupide, il le savait, de compter sur une promesse d'une mémoire, mais c'était important, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer pourquoi.

« Mais nous avons parlé de deux ou trois choses que tu devrais savoir. »

Harry hocha la tête, et se rendit au comptoir de la cuisine pour se verser une tasse de thé et avant de revenir un moment plus tard, prêt à écouter.

« D'abord, le Déluminateur, » commença-t-elle. Elle dit à Harry tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur le Déluminateur, et donna à Harry sa meilleure estimation au sujet de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore l'avait laissé à Ron.

« Alors Dumbledore pense qu'il voudra revenir, » demanda Harry, incrédule. Mais au fond de son esprit, il voulait désespérément que ce soit vrai.

« Dumbledore semblait le penser, » expliqua Hermione, avec la même incrédulité dans sa voix. « En tout cas, le Déluminateur est clairement plus que ce que l'on pensait à première vue. Ce qui m'amène au livre, » ajouta-t-elle, tenant encore une fois la copie de Beedle le Barde. « Dumbledore m'a dit que l'histoire que nous devions regarder est le Conte des Trois Frères. Je ne veux toujours pas le croire, Harry, mais il semblait suggérer, même s'il ne l'a pas dit, qu'un ou plusieurs de ces objets pouvaient réellement exister. »

« Croit-il que les frères ont réellement rencontré la Mort ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, mais il a semblé suggérer qu'ils avaient été créés par des sorciers… peut-être même par ceux de l'histoire. Et puis, il y a le symbole, ici, » dit-elle, montrant du doigt le titre, là où Dumbledore avait dessiné ensemble le triangle, le cercle et la ligne. « C'était le même que sur la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec le père de Luna ? »

« Tu te souviens du collier que le père de Luna portait ? » Harry repensa à cette nuit-là, mais son esprit ne voulait pas penser au père de Luna. Il ne pensait qu'à une robe bleue coupée aux genoux, à ses cheveux attachés, et à la sensation de sa tête posée entre son épaule et son cou…

Harry secoua la tête.

« Désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, » répondit-il honnêtement.

« Son collier avait le même symbole, j'en suis sûre, » dit Hermione. « Ce symbole est trop présent pour être une simple coïncidence, Harry. Le père de Luna, le livre, et maintenant une très vieille pierre tombale dans Godric's Hollow. Harry, c'est important. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry. « Dumbledore a-t-il dit pourquoi c'était important ? »

« Pas précisément, non, » dit Hermione, l'air un peu déçue. « Mais je suis sûre que le père de Luna peut nous aider. Et il est de ton côté, Harry. J'admets que je suis sceptique à l'égard de tout ce en quoi Luna ou son père pourraient croire, mais je pense que nous devons nous pencher là-dessus. »

« Et le Vif, » demanda-t-il, tirant la petite boule d'or de sa poche. « A-t-il donné des indices sur son utilité ? »

« Seulement que c'était quelque chose dont tu aurais besoin, » dit-elle, « Quelque chose qui s'ouvrirait au bon moment. »

Harry hocha la tête. Une autre énigme.

« Il y a encore une chose que je pense que tu devrais savoir, » ajouta-t-elle, sa voix devenant un peu plate et vide.

« Quoi ? »

« Rogue, » dit-elle, prudemment. Elle expliqua à Harry comment les mémoires semblaient liées, et que le Dumbledore avec lequel elle avait parlé était tout à fait capable de se souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry, dans la mémoire précédente.

« Il fait toujours confiance à Rogue, » dit Harry avec incrédulité. « Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a lancé le sort de Mort. Je l'ai vu. J'étais là ! »

« Je sais, » répondit Hermione, doucement, en essayant de garder sa voix calme. « Mais comme il me l'a dit, _les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être_. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Rogue, peu importe ce que Dumbledore avait dit de son vivant, ou même ce qu'il avait transmis à travers les mémoires. Rogue avait assassiné la seule personne qui tenait Voldemort à distance, il avait assassiné l'homme qui avait défendu sa probité alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Il avait assassiné le vieux sorcier qu'Harry avait commencé à considérer comme un grand-père. Il n'oublierait jamais, et il ne pardonnerait jamais.

« Alors, le père de Luna, » reprit Hermione après un moment de silence. « Es-tu d'accord pour dire que cela doit être notre prochaine étape ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « C'est la seule piste que nous avons. Mais Hermione, je pense que nous oublions tous les deux quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas où habite Luna, » admit-il. « Et toi, tu le sais ? »

« Pas exactement, » dit-elle. « Mais je sais approximativement où. Tu vois les collines à côté du Terrier ? Ils vivent par là, quelque part. Ginny m'en a parlé il y a quelque temps. »

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'arrêter au Terrier, » remarqua Harry après avoir fini son thé. « Et leur faire savoir qu'on va bien. » Hermione lui rendit un regard compréhensif.

« Nous les verrons bientôt, Harry, » affirma-t-elle. « J'en suis sûre. »

 **() () ()**

Harry et Hermione atterrirent au sommet de la colline la plus proche surplombant le village d'Ottery St. Catchpol avec un pop doux. Les sommets des collines étaient baignés par la lumière de l'aube, mais les gorges et les vallées peu profondes restaient dans l'ombre. Harry regarda instinctivement les champs vers le village, repérant le verger familier du Terrier.

« Bientôt, Harry, » lui rappela doucement Hermione, prenant son bras. Harry hocha la tête et se retourna vers les collines.

« Ces collines doivent se prolonger sur quelques distances, » remarqua Harry en regardant vers l'avant et de chaque côté. « On pourrait rester ici toute la journée. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, » répondit Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette, et la posa au milieu de sa paume, puis incanta, « _Pointe au Nord_ ». La baguette tourna sur sa paume trois fois avant de s'arrêter fixement, pointant distinctement à l'est du Terrier.

« Je pensais que ce sort ne désignait que le Nord, Hermione. »

« Volonté et intention, Harry, » rappela Hermione. « Comment crois-tu que je t'aie trouvé si vite la nuit où nous avons détruit le médaillon ? [1] Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ? Pense bien à l'endroit où tu veux aller et lance le sort. »

« D'accord, » dit-il, en réfléchissant bien. _J'ai besoin de savoir où vit Luna_ , pensa-t-il.

« _Pointe au Nord, »_ énonça-t-il. Il fut stupéfait quand sa baguette pointa dans la même direction que celle d'Hermione.

« On y va ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, » dit Harry. Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent à un rythme soutenu, leurs manteaux s'enroulaient autour d'eux alors que l'hiver est encore présent dans l'air du matin. Hermione avait enchanté leurs manteaux avec des charmes réchauffants, mais même ainsi, la brise légère au sommet des collines leur pinçait le nez et les oreilles, les rendant rapidement rouge vif.

« C'est toujours les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en montant la deuxième colline.

« Je pense que oui, » dit Hermione.

« Alors peut-être que nous verrons aussi Luna, » dit Harry en réfléchissant. Hermione lui rendit un large sourire.

« Oui, je pense que tu as raison. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin de haut en bas de chaque colline, avec peu de mots partagés entre eux. Malgré cela, Hermione marchait proche de lui, son bras emmêlé avec le sien, plus lâchement pendant qu'ils descendaient une colline, et de nouveau fermement pendant qu'ils montaient la suivante. Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire ou même de ce qu'il fallait dire. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir mis les bons mots ensemble, ils se désassembleraient en un bruit insignifiant quand il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait jamais été bon pour dire aux gens ce qu'il pensait, et encore moins ce qu'il ressentait. Dix ans avec les Dursleys l'avaient mal préparé à de telles occasions. Malgré les critiques de Rogue sur son incapacité à pouvoir _contrôler_ ses émotions, il sentait que sa capacité à pouvoir extérioriser ces émotions était aussi mauvaise que son talent en Occlumencie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il décida plutôt de l'interroger.

« Hermione, qu'as-tu lu toute la nuit dernière ? »

« Les Horcruxes, » répondit Hermione. Harry attendit, mais elle ne donna pas plus de détails.

« Et donc ? »

« Leur histoire », finit-elle par dire. « Pas très détaillée, figure-toi. Très peu d'occurrences enregistrées pour les sorciers dont il est connu qu'ils en ont créé. Il est intéressant de noter qu'il n'y a eu aucune trace d'une sorcière ayant créé un Horcrux. »

« Je me demande pourquoi, je suis sûr qu'il y a eu un bon nombre de sorcières maléfiques. »

« Voilà, » concéda Hermione. « Il est possible qu'elles aient, comme beaucoup d'autres mages noirs de l'époque, pris au sérieux les dangers de la création d'un Horcrux. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas d'occurrence d'une sorcière et de son Horcrux que cela signifie qu'il n'y en a pas, ou qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Elles ont peut-être été assez intelligentes pour ne pas s'en vanter. Mais encore une fois, je suppose que si on recherche l'immortalité, on n'est probablement pas intéressé par la subtilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était d'accord.

« N'as-tu pas déjà parcouru ces livres plusieurs fois ? » demanda-t-il alors que la cinquième colline s'élevait devant d'eux.

« Six fois, maintenant, » dit Hermione, de manière factuelle.

« Alors pourquoi les as-tu… »

« Lus une nouvelle fois, » finit-elle à sa place, son regard pointé sur la colline. « Parce que je pensais ce que j'ai dit. » Elle regarda Harry, ses yeux brillants avec la même détermination qu'il avait vue plusieurs fois depuis hier soir. « Je trouverai une solution, Harry. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait. »

« Et je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre du contraire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, tu ne pourras pas. »

Ils escaladèrent la cinquième colline, et encore une fois, Hermione serra fermement son bras. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la crête, ils purent voir au loin une structure sombre, haute, cylindrique, et rude sur fond d'horizon. Ils partagèrent un bref regard avant de commencer à descendre la colline. C'est ici que Harry a finalement réussi sortir le mot qu'il avait désespérément voulu dire.

« Merci. » [2]

Hermione lui donna un petit sourire, lui serra le bras pour le pousser vers l'avant.

« Allons voir Luna. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Bon, pas encore de 'je t'aime', mais déjà un ou deux baisers de plus.

Pas grand-chose d'autres à rajouter sur ce chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus calme et moins intense que les précédents.

Sinon, je n'ai plus que deux chapitres avant d'avoir atteint la fin de la publication de Merlyn (qui n'a donc pas fini cette histoire non plus).

Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans certaines réponses aux reviews, je vais continuer à poster des One Shots, à préparer une histoire longue de mon cru, tout en attaquant une nouvelle traduction (sur une histoire complète cette fois-ci).

En attendant, le prochain chapitre, toujours dans deux semaines, sera : Le Trouble de Mr Lovegood

Merci à tous pour vos messages !

* * *

[1] Et cette nuit, ce n'était pas par hasard juste quelques heures auparavant ? Bizarre du coup de s'y référer comme ça, comme si c'était une nuit distante.

[2] Aie aie aie… en anglais, cela donnait en fait : Harry réussi finalement à mettre ensemble les deux mots qu'il avait voulu désespérément dire. 'Thank you'… Marche pas en français :). J'aurais pu mettre 'Merci à toi', ou 'Merci beaucoup', mais je trouvais juste 'Merci' plus intense.


	35. Le Trouble de Mr Lovegood

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Une scène familière pour vous, mais avec, je l'espère, un ressenti très différent. Je sais que cela peut être un peu frustrant pour certains, étant donné toutes les réflexions sur les personnages que j'ai pu ajouter au canon lors des derniers chapitres (et pour lesquelles je suis heureux d'avoir reçu des critiques positives), mais je dois encore une fois préparer le terrain. Oui, nous allons arriver au Manoir des Malefoys. Et non, Mr Lovegood ne se rachètera pas, j'en ai peur. Mais j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus humain ici. Un peu plus désespéré. Un peu plus sincère.

Puis nous verrons un Manoir Malefoy différent, mais nous devons d'abord y arriver.

* * *

 **Chapitre Trente-Cinq : Le Trouble** **de** **Mr Lovegood**

Harry et Hermione se sont approchés de la maison des Lovegoods. La pierre sombre à l'extérieur ressemblait à une silhouette découpée sur le fond de ciel nuageux. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, une série de pavés aux couleurs vives avait été enfoncés dans le sol, menant à la porte d'entrée tordue et inclinée où une série de signes avaient été accrochés au hasard, le tout signifiant sans aucun doute qu'ils avaient trouvé la maison de Luna.

Ensemble, ils franchirent le seuil et suivirent les pavés irréguliers autour de deux pommiers de faible hauteur et fortement tordus. Les pavés conduisirent finalement à un ensemble étroit de marches en pierre, où, sur le palier, se dressait une grande porte noire vieillie, lourdement ornée de grandes bandes de fer qui retenaient les planches ensemble. Au centre de la porte se trouvait une tête d'un aigle, le bec fermé, avec une paire d'yeux bleus brillants qu'Harry soupçonnait d'être des judas de l'intérieur. Hermione montra la porte et Harry frappa dessus.

La porte fut ouverte à la hâte, projetée avec une telle force qu'elle généra un déplacement d'air distinct de la brise naturelle. Xenophilius se tenait devant eux, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, pieds nus et habillé comme s'il était au lit depuis un certain temps. Après son choc, les yeux de Xenophilius se portèrent sur la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et soudain, il ressembla à un homme qui venait de se réveiller d'un rêve terrible.

« Harry Potter, et… Miss Granger, c'est ça ? » demanda Xenophilius, ses yeux allant d'Harry à Hermione, et enfin sur les collines derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ? Vous êtes courageux d'errer ainsi en plein jour, compte tenu de l'état des choses », ajouta-t-il, sa voix grimpant plusieurs octaves.

« Nous ne sommes pas exactement en train d'errer, » répondit Harry par politesse feinte. « J'espérais que vous pourriez nous aider, Mr Lovegood. »

« De l'aide, » répéta-t-il. « Je doute d'avoir de l'aide à vous donner, Mr Potter. »

« Je préférerais expliquer à l'intérieur, » rajouta Harry. « Pourrions-nous entrer ? Le vent est un peu froid. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr, » dit Xenophilius, sa voix tombant à peine à un murmure. « Vous devriez être en chemin, vous savez… loin… oui, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, je pense. »

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Lovegood, » intervint Hermione. « C'est extrêmement important. Vous êtes peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous aider. »

« Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre, » dit Xenophilius, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Je ne suis qu'un éditeur, vous savez. Ce n'est vraiment pas sûr pour vous ici… plus maintenant. »

« Mr Lovegood, j'avais eu l'impression que vous vouliez m'aider, » remarqua Harry en se souvenant des mots du rédacteur en chef du mariage.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de soutien, mais plutôt… »

« Je promets que cela ne prendra pas longtemps, » dit Harry sur un ton pressant. « Une heure de votre temps est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« Très bien. Oui, entrez, entrez, entrez, » finit-t-il par dire, en faisant un pas sur le côté et leur indiquant de passer l'entrée. « Luna n'aimerait pas que je ferme la porte à ses amis, je ne pense pas. » Immédiatement, ils furent accueillis par la cuisine la plus particulière qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue. La pièce était un cercle parfait, avec les armoires, l'évier, les appareils électroménagers — même les fenêtres — courbés pour s'adapter à la pièce de la façon la plus complémentaire. De plus, les armoires, les murs et le plafond avaient été peints avec des fleurs, des insectes et des oiseaux de couleurs vives et éclatantes.

Au milieu se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon en fer forgé qui menait à la fois aux niveaux supérieurs et à ce que Harry supposait être une cave ou un sous-sol. Xenophilius se précipita devant eux, montant les escaliers, en sautant toutes les autres marches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de leur vue. Peu de temps après, il y eut une série de coups, de bruits, et de ce qui ressemblait à quelque chose de grand et de lourd traîné sur le sol.

« Là-haut, s'il vous plaît, » annonça Xenophilius, sa tête apparaissant dans la cage d'escalier pendant un bref instant.

Harry et Hermione partagèrent un regard nerveux, mais suivirent Xenophilius dans la pièce du dessus. Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le Xenophilius joyeux et accueillant qu'il avait rencontré au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés sur le palier, Harry sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient entrés dans le lieu de travail de Mr Lovegood, bien qu'une partie de l'espace était utilisée comme un salon. Il y avait plusieurs piles de livres et de papiers, d'anciennes éditions du Chicaneur, et même quelques anciennes impressions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Dans le coin de la pièce (ou ce qui ressemblait à un coin, puisque la maison n'avait pas de coins à proprement parler) se trouvait ce qui semblait être une vieille presse à imprimer en bois. Elle avait été recouverte, un peu à la hâte vue la surprise de la situation, par une nappe très tachée. Harry soupçonna que les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus de la cuisine avaient été ceux de la ruée de Mr Lovegood pour nettoyer un peu son espace de travail.

« Je suis désolé pour le désordre, » dit-il, sa voix encore inégale, mais avec moins d'agitation. « J'aurais nettoyé un peu plus si j'avais su… mais alors, eh bien, j'ose dire que je n'aurais pas pu savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, on ne peut pas envoyer un message par hibou sans… sans que des yeux non désirés… »

« Mr Lovegood, où est Luna, » demanda Hermione.

« Luna ? »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas les vacances, » demanda Hermione, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai, » dit Xenophilius. « Elle est restée à Poudlard pour ces vacances. Elle n'est pas là. »

« Oh, » fit Hermione, déçue. « Je croyais qu'elle rentrait toujours à la maison pour Noël. »

« Oui, oui, oui, elle le faisait, hem, je veux dire fait, normalement elle le fait, » hésita Xenophilius, qui fouillait maintenant distraitement parmi des morceaux de vieux parchemins. « Mais, en fait, elle approche de l'âge où les petites filles ne sont plus si petites, n'est-ce pas ? Non, moins intéressée par papa et plus par un garçon, je suppose. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et vous ne pouvez pas les arrêter. J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas une grosse infestation de Nargoles, _ça,_ ce serait inacceptable. Mais je suppose que Luna le remettrait dans le droit chemin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être pour le mieux, après tout. »

« Euh… oui, » acquiesça Hermione, qui avait l'air de regretter d'avoir demandé.

« Alors, Mr Potter, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je sais que ça semblera n'avoir aucun sens, mais je me demandais quel était le collier que vous portiez au mariage cet été, Mr Lovegood. »

« Vous voulez dire, ce collier, » demanda-t-il, en tirant sur la chaîne d'or autour de son cou et en serrant le pendentif triangulaire. Il leur montra sur la main pour avoir une vue dégagée. C'était en effet le même symbole que celui écrit dans le livre de Dumbledore, et celui qui avait été gravé dans la vieille pierre tombale de Godric's Hollow.

« Oui, » confirma Harry. « On se demandait si ça voulait dire quelque chose ? »

« En effet, cela a une signification, » reconnut Xenophilius, le souffle court. Pendant ce bref moment, Mr Lovegood s'était réapproprié son ancien moi, la curiosité exubérante et enfantine qui brillait clairement dans ses yeux. « C'est le signe que nous, croyants, utilisons pour nous identifier les uns aux autres et pour nous encourager les uns les autres dans la quête. »

« La quête, » demanda Hermione.

« Pour trouver les Reliques de la Mort, bien sûr, » continua Xenophilius, en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Il rangea le collier à l'intérieur de sa chemise de nuit et prit une grande respiration. « Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, j'en suis sûr ? » Harry et Hermione secouèrent la tête.

« Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de l'histoire des Trois Frères ? »

« Oui, » dirent Harry et Hermione simultanément.

« Excellent, » dit-il en tapant des mains ensemble. « Alors après tout, vous savez ce que sont les Reliques. »

« Vous voulez parler des objets de l'histoire, la baguette, la pierre et la cape — ce sont elles les Reliques de la Mort, » demanda Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts et sceptiques.

« Oui, oui, oui, » enchaîna Xenophilius. Il prit une feuille de parchemin et fouilla la table sous une autre pile de parchemin pour trouver une plume et une bouteille d'encre ouverte.

Il plongea la plume dans l'encre et traça une ligne droite au milieu.

« La Baguette de Sureau, » annonça-t-il.

Puis, il a dessiné un cercle dont le rayon était la moitié de celui de la ligne.

« La Pierre de Résurrection, » chuchota-t-il.

Enfin, il dessina un triangle équilatéral, commençant au point le plus haut de la ligne, jusqu'à ce qu'il enferme à la fois la ligne droite et le cercle.

« La cape d'invisibilité, » finit-il, ayant l'air d'avoir accompli un grand exploit. « Ensemble, ce sont les Reliques de la Mort. »

« Mais l'histoire ne mentionne rien sur les Reliques de la Mort, Mr Lovegood, » remarqua Hermione rapidement.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chère, » dit Xenophilius. « Le conte des Trois Frères est une version féerique de l'histoire réelle, destinée à enseigner le bon usage de ces objets. »

« Alors, vous croyez que ces objets existent vraiment, » demanda Harry. Il pouvait voir le haut niveau de doute briller dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Bien sûr que oui, » affirma Xenophilius. « Et je ne suis pas le seul, » ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la table. Les yeux de Harry suivirent la direction du doigt tendu de Xenophilius et trouvèrent une copie du livre de Rita : _La vie et les mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_.

Ici, Harry et Hermione partagèrent tous les deux un regard nerveux. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Croyez-vous ce que Rita a écrit sur Dumbledore, Mr Lovegood, » demanda Harry, avec curiosité.

« Il y a des choses qui ont le reflet de la vérité, » dit Xenophilius, un soupçon de tristesse sur son visage. « Mais Rita, comme vous le savez de toute première main, j'en suis sûr, n'est pas une de celles qui mettent en évidence tous les aspects de ses histoires, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je pense que tout ce qu'elle écrit doit toujours être manipulé avec beaucoup de prudence et de soin. Elle n'a pas le même respect pour le journalisme qu'elle devrait avoir. »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« Y avait-il quelque chose à propos des Reliques dans le livre de Rita ? »

Hermione réfléchit longuement, puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne l'ai lu qu'une seule fois, Harry, mais je suis sûre que je m'en serais souvenue. »

« Mais elles sont là, Miss Granger, » coupa Xenophilius, « Parfois, il faut regarder au-delà de ce que l'on voit. » Il alla prendre alors sa copie et parcourut plusieurs pages. Quand il eut trouvé la page qu'il cherchait, il se rassit en face d'eux et pointa du doigt la lettre que Dumbledore avait écrite à Grindelwald.

« Mr Lovegood, j'ai déjà lu cette lettre, » dit Hermione avec impatience. « Les Reliques n'y sont pas mentionnées du tout. »

« Regardez de plus près, ma chère, » dit Xenophilius, en montrant le bas de la lettre. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, ses yeux s'élargissant à mesure qu'Hermione claquait sa langue.

« C'est la marque, » inspira-t-elle. « Cela signifie-t-il que Dumbledore et Grindelwald croyaient eux aussi aux Reliques ? Qu'elles existaient vraiment ? »

« Dumbledore n'a jamais dit cela publiquement. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, la marque est la façon dont les croyants s'identifient aux autres qui poursuivent la quête. » expliqua Xenophilius « Je pense qu'ici », a-t-il ajouté, en montrant la marque sur la lettre, « c'est une preuve physique, tangible qu'à un moment de sa vie, il y a cru. Et je pense qu'il est fort probable que Gellert Grindelwald les recherchait aussi. Sinon, pourquoi un jeune homme aussi talentueux, quoique très perturbé, viendrait-il à Godric's Hollow parmi tous les endroits possibles ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent sous la concentration. Puis…

« Bien sûr, » s'exclama-t-elle. « La tombe d'Ignotus Peverell ! Il voulait voir la marque sur la pierre tombale ! »

« En effet, » dit Xenophilius. « Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. On estime que les frères Peverells ont été en possession de ces objets. Et peut-être même qu'ils en ont été les créateurs. »

« Mais, mais, » dit Hermione, comme si chaque pensée l'empêchait de respirer. « Mais, Mr Lovegood, ces choses… la cape d'invisibilité est une chose, mais une baguette imbattable, et une pierre pour ranimer les morts… ces choses ne sont pas réelles. »

« Et pourquoi ne le seraient-elles pas ? »

« D'abord, une baguette ne peut pas être plus puissante que le sorcier qui la tient, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas de force innée ni de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? La baguette n'est qu'un outil pour le sorcier qui l'utilise pour concentrer sa magie. »

« Et pourtant, Ollivander ne serait pas d'accord avec vous, je pense, » dit Xenophilius en souriant. « La baguette choisit le sorcier, comme il aime à le dire. La création de baguettes est une branche extraordinairement complexe de la magie. Qui peut définitivement indiquer comment se forme le lien entre un sorcier et sa baguette, ou si la connaissance d'un maître précédent ne pourrait pas s'imprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'essence de la baguette, et pourrait permettre de partager toute cette expérience et tout ce pouvoir acquis avec son prochain propriétaire ? »

« La cape, comme vous le dites, est la plus crédible parce que vous savez déjà que les capes d'invisibilité existent, mais vous vous méprendriez en confondant la véritable cape de l'histoire avec nos faibles tentatives de la reproduire. Contrairement à d'autres capes, cependant, la véritable cape d'invisibilité se serait transmise d'une génération à l'autre, sans s'affaiblir, insensible aux sorts ou aux maléfices qui auraient pu forcer la cape à redevenir visible, car ce serait contraire à sa nature, qui est de _toujours_ cacher son propriétaire. Vous n'avez jamais vu une telle cape, je parie, » dit-il.

Harry rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Harry possédait une cape comme celle que Xenophilius décrivait.

« D'accord, » finit par dire Hermione, en essayant de rester calme. « Disons qu'une baguette pourrait hériter des capacités, ou des expériences de ses maîtres précédents, et qu'une cape comme celle que vous suggérez puisse exister. Et concernant la pierre ? »

« Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu dans l'histoire de la magie qui puisse suggérer une telle chose. Il devrait y avoir des histoires, des rapports, des dossiers, quelque chose qui validerait l'existence de la pierre ! »

« Mais ma chère, il y en existe un, » remarqua Xenophilius avec un grand soupir. « N'avez-vous pas écouté ? Le conte des Trois Frères est une de ces histoires ! »

« Des contes pour enfants, rétorqua-t-elle.

« Luna m'a prévenu à votre sujet, » dit Xenophilius avec un rire gêné. « Assez intelligente pour la grande maison des Serdaigles, mais avec un esprit fermé. Toutefois, » ajouta-t-il, le levant la main pour empêcher Hermione de lancer sa réplique suivante. « Vous supposez que la pierre n'existe pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas considérer la possibilité qu'il puisse exister une force assez forte, assez capable, voire même assez _divin_ _e_ pour faire l'impossible. Notre histoire est pourtant remplie d'actes de magie extraordinaires, Miss Granger. Qui peut dire qu'une telle chose est impossible ? Après tout, les Moldus croient que la magie n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, leur littérature contient des centaines de récits de mise en garde qui ressemblent beaucoup à l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort, chacune d'entre elles, ce qui est assez intéressant, se concentre sur un objet d'une puissance extraordinaire qui n'aurait pas dû être utilisé de la manière dont il l'a été. »

« Et… il n'y a rien d'autre que ce symbole pourrait signifier, » demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, pour être factuel, » dit Xenophilius, lentement, « le symbole des Reliques de la Mort a acquis une autre signification, pendant la tentative de Grindelwald de conquérir l'Europe. C'est devenu son symbole, vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, _Le_ _Plus Grand_ _Bien_. »

Harry partagea un regard avec Hermione. Bien qu'il savait que Dumbledore s'était en effet détourné de la folie de sa jeunesse et de son amitié éphémère avec Grindelwald, l'idée que Dumbledore puisse s'être imaginé comme un souverain pour qui l'assujettissement des Moldus était justifié rendait Harry mal à l'aise.

« Oui, » dit Xenophilius, sa voix traînant un instant. « Oui, Gellert a perverti le signe, le tournant vers ses propres desseins tout en déclarant ouvertement son droit d'hériter de tels objets. Ce serait passé inaperçu auprès de la majorité des gens, mais pour les quelques personnes qui les avaient étudiées, qui les ont cherchées, pour quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, cela avait un double sens très clair. »

« Mais, Mr Lovegood, » dit Hermione, faisant une autre tentative de raisonnement. « Quelqu'un n'aurait-il pas déjà trouvé ces objets ? N'aurions-nous pas eu un fait historique et concluant d'une pierre avec la capacité de ranimer les morts ? »

« Pas nécessairement, » remarqua Xenophilius. « Nous avons des preuves substantielles concernant la baguette — le bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, la Baguette de l'Ancien —, mais concernant la pierre et la cape, et c'est assez intéressant, très peu de choses ont été enregistrées. Peut-être parce que parmi les trois, les sorciers et les sorcières qui avaient un certain désir ou une obsession pour le pouvoir ne recherchaient qu'une seule des Reliques. La baguette imbattable, comme on l'appelle souvent. Et pourtant, les mains qui l'ont tenue sont facilement traçables — même en tenant compte de certaines trous très longs — à travers la défaite, le meurtre, la supercherie, ou une autre histoire tragique d'un propriétaire, ce qui transfère la baguette à quelqu'un de nouveau. Son historique est plutôt sanglant. »

« En ce qui concerne la pierre ou la cape, il est certainement plus difficile d'en retrouver la trace. Mais l'histoire nous donne des indices, » expliqua Xenophilius, debout et en faisant les cent pas autour du canapé. « La cape était très spécifiquement décrite comme ayant été transmise de père en fils, à partir du plus jeune frère des trois fils, lorsque son temps était venu. Je pense, comme d'autres, que la cape a continué à passer de cette façon. Ce serait un héritage familial plutôt inestimable, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous êtes susceptible d'informer tout le monde de sa possession, je ne pense pas. De plus, nous sommes presque tous d'accord pour dire que le frère qui possédait la cape n'était autre qu'Ignotus lui-même, le seul frère à être mort d'une mort naturelle, et qui, dans le cimetière, est enterré seul, sans ses frères. Le seul survivant d'une rencontre tragique avec des objets aussi puissants. »

« La pierre, cependant, et votre hésitation est compréhensible Miss Granger, est l'objet le plus absent de tous les documents. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vue, touchée, ou que vous n'avez jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable que cela signifie qu'elle n'existe pas. Mais on ne la verra peut-être jamais. Elle pourrait être perdue à jamais pour les sorciers. Tout comme l'épée Excalibur, ou la baguette de Merlyn, ou le Diadème de Serdaigle. De telles choses existaient, bien que nous ne les ayons jamais retrouvées. »

Les trois se sont alors assis en silence, chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire ensuite. Xenophilius regardait continuellement par les fenêtres, regardant d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre, les mains agitées comme si on lui demandait bientôt de parler face à une foule nombreuse et hostile.

« Merci, Mr Lovegood, » finit par dire Harry après avoir reçu un signe de confirmation de la part d'Hermione qu'il était temps d'être en route. « Je pense que vous nous avez dit tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir. Nous allons partir, maintenant. »

« Il fera bientôt nuit, » dit Xenophilius, ses yeux regardant toujours par la fenêtre. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous restiez après tout, non ? »

« C'est très gentil à vous, Mr Lovegood, » répondit Hermione. « Mais ce serait mieux si nous nous mettions en route. » Ensemble, Harry et Hermione se levèrent du canapé et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Mais ensuite, Mr Lovegood se précipita vers eux, ses pieds claquant sur les planchers en bois comme s'il portait une lourde charge. Il se plaça au palier, les deux mains agrippant les rambardes métalliques de chaque côté, les yeux écarquillés, le visage rouge et respirant lourdement.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Harry Potter, » dit Xenophilius, sa voix courte et essoufflée.

Harry et Hermione avaient tous deux sorti leurs baguettes. Harry avait le sentiment soudain qu'il regrettait amèrement la décision d'entrer dans la maison.

« Mon aide, » demanda Harry, avec hésitation.

« Oui, votre aide, » a-t-il dit. « Vous seul pouvez m'aider. »

« Que s'est-il passé, Mr Lovegood, » demanda Hermione, ses yeux se rétrécissant. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Xenophilius regarda intensément Harry.

« Vous êtes son ami, » énonça-t-il. « Vous voulez bien aider ma Luna, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pensais que Luna était à l'école, Mr Lovegood, » dit Harry, même si son estomac s'était resserré. Harry soupçonnait que Xenophilius n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête à propos Luna.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je le sais, » dit-il, ses mots s'écoulant à un rythme instable. « Luna pense tellement à vous. J'admets que j'ai aussi une haute opinion de vous. Mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, » demanda Harry, commençant agacé par ces atermoiements.

« Ils ont pris ma Luna, Harry Potter, » dit-il. « Ils m'ont pris ma Luna et ils ne me la rendront pas, à cause de ce que j'ai écrit. »

« Les Mangemorts ont Luna, » demanda Harry, « parce que vous m'avez aidé ? »

Xenophilius hocha la tête.

« Ils l'ont prise... emmenée ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit dès le début, » demanda Harry. La bile familière de la culpabilité tourbillonnait dans son estomac. _Combien d'autres allaient encore souffrir à cause de lui ?_

« Parce que… parce que je ne pense pas que Luna approuvera ce que je m'apprête à faire, » dit-il en déglutissant fort. « Mais vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est tout ce que j'ai, Harry Potter. Je n'ai rien d'autre. »

Hermione s'avança et se tint entre Harry et Xenophilius, sa baguette pointée vers la poitrine du rédacteur en chef.

« Vous espérez que les Mangemorts vous rendront Luna si vous leur donnez Harry, n'est-ce pas, » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils le feraient, » expliqua Xenophilius. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui avait été pris en flagrant délit au milieu d'un méfait. « Ils ont dit que si j'arrêtais d'écrire et que je leur apportais Harry Potter, ils me rendraient ma Luna. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, » répliqua Hermione. « Et effectivement, Luna n'approuverait pas, Mr Lovegood. Vous pouvez encore faire ce qu'il faut. Laissez-nous partir. Ou c'est moi qui vous ferai bouger. »

« C'est trop tard, » dit Xenophilius. « Ils sont déjà là. » Et avant qu'Harry ou Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse projeter Xenophilius dans les escaliers, plusieurs _pops_ de Transplanage purent être entendus en bas.

« Il est là-haut, » cria Xenophilius. « Il est là-haut, je l'ai ! »

Hermione le frappa, envoyant le rédacteur en chef désemparé dans les escaliers. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, lui saisit la main et ils se mirent à tourner sur place. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas transplané comme Harry s'y serait attendu.

« Merde, » s'exclama Hermione. Ils pouvaient maintenant entendre les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui montait l'escalier en colimaçon. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Harry, » lui dit-elle, en lui jetant une fiole de Polynectar.

« Hermione, » questionna-t-il, mais elle lui lança un regard qui réduisit rapidement au silence sa protestation. Il enleva le bouchon pendant qu'Hermione balançait la presse en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce afin de bloquer l'escalier, tout envoyant des copies du Chicaneur éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Une des copies tomba aux pieds d'Harry. La première page comportait un grand portrait de lui-même, avec un titre qui disait :

 **INDÉSIRABLE NUMÉRO UN :**

« Bâtard, » jura Hermione. Elle regarda Harry qui n'avait pas encore bu la potion.

« Bois-la, Harry, ou je te la ferai avaler de force, » dit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Et toi, » demanda-t-il.

« C'est la dernière, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je l'ai gardée pour une situation comme celle-là, un dernier recourt. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est toi. C'est notre seule chance. »

« Cela ne marchera que pendant une heure, » protesta-t-il. Il pointa sa baguette vers le lustre au-dessus de l'ouverture de l'escalier et le fit s'écraser. Il entendit un des intrus jurer, puis s'écrouler.

« Cela nous fera gagner du temps, Harry, s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-elle. « S'ils savent que c'est toi, on ira directement à Tom, et tu le sais. » Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne le rencontreras pas aujourd'hui, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête et vida la fiole. Hermione fit disparaître de la fiole au même moment où la presse en bois fut soufflée en morceaux, suivie par des jets de lumière rouge et ensuite, l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai trouvé la réaction de Mr Lovegood très humaine. Vraiment trouillarde, mais très humaine, sachant que Luna est tout ce qu'il lui reste, ayant perdu sa femme.

Pour le reste, pas vraiment de nouveauté par rapport au canon il me semble, mais vous pouvez peut être me détromper là-dessus.

Le dernier chapitre disponible sera comme toujours publié dans deux semaines : Pouvoir désespéré.

Merci à tous pour vos messages.


	36. Pouvoir désespéré

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

 ** **Mise en garde :**** **ce chapitre contient de la torture. Les choses se passent un peu différemment ici. J'espère que mes lecteurs apprécieront les changements.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Trente-Six : Pouvoir désespéré**

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une obscurité totale. Il était couché sur une surface dure et froide, l'air était frais et humide. Son corps était lourd et raide comme s'il avait été allongé sur le sol depuis des heures. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'adaptaient à l'obscurité, les formes floues s'affinaient progressivement pour devenir plus nettes. Il tendit la main et sentit ses lunettes qui, de manière surprenante, étaient encore en place [1]. En tournant la tête vers la droite, il pouvait apercevoir une colonne de pierre toute proche à côté de lui, à côté de laquelle se trouvaient quelques grandes caisses en bois. Au-delà, l'espace était sombre et indiscernable. À sa gauche, une deuxième colonne et une deuxième étendue de ténèbres. Cependant, à la fin des ténèbres, il y avait un faible éclat de lumière qui s'infiltrait par ce que Harry pensait être une petite fenêtre. Puis, il se souvint de là où il avait été avant de s'évanouir.

Il se leva rapidement du sol, et se mit debout.

« Hermione, » cria-t-il, sa voix morte dans l'obscurité.

« Elle n'est pas là, » répondit une voix familière, à sa gauche. Harry regarda à nouveau vers la petite lumière. En plissant les yeux, il pouvait distinguer une silhouette sombre, au bord de la lumière. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Luna sortit des ténèbres.

« Luna ? »

Elle avait été blessée, Harry le remarqua rapidement, en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle avait quelques coupures, égratignures et ecchymoses sur son visage et son cou. Un de ses yeux était enflé et violet.

« Oh, tu sais qui je suis, » dit-elle quand Harry s'avança dans la lumière de la petite fenêtre.

« Bien sûr que oui, » s'exclama Harry, un peu confus. « Pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas ? »

« Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, » pointa-t-elle. Harry trouva cette affirmation très étrange, mais il se rappela d'un coup. Il leva une main pour en trouver une assez grande et peu familière. Le Polynectar était toujours actif.

Luna s'approcha alors très près d'Harry — pas plus d'un centimètre les séparait — et regarda le visage d'Harry. Elle le fixa attentivement pendant quelques instants, puis sourit, révélant plusieurs gerçures sur ses lèvres sèches.

« C'est bon de te voir, Harry, » dit Luna doucement. « Le fait que tu appelles Hermione, c'est moins compliqué maintenant. »

« Luna, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Pas longtemps, » répondit-elle. « Ils t'ont amené ici inconscient, il y a peut-être dix minutes seulement. Mais je n'ai pas vu Hermione. »

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

« Dans le Manoir Malefoy, » chuchota-t-elle tristement. « Dans les sous-sols, je crois. Au début, il n'y avait que moi. Puis ils ont amené Mr Ollivander, » a-t-elle ajouté en montrant du doigt le coin sombre. Harry pouvait voir l'ombre extrêmement mince d'un homme assis dans un coin de la pièce. « C'était étrange, tu sais. Quand ils t'ont amené ici, ils ont aussi amené papa. Et ils ont emmené le gobelin. » Dès que Luna eut parlé son père, Xenophilius sortit du coin opposé pour se tenir derrière sa fille, lui serrant les épaules des mains. Harry regarda Mr Lovegood en face et trouva beaucoup d'inquiétude et de larmes sur le visage de l'homme. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement. Il savait que les Malefoys reconnaîtraient immédiatement Hermione et elle avait été déclarée Indésirable numéro deux par le Ministère. Hermione était en danger et l'homme responsable de tout ça se tenait debout devant lui, se servant de sa fille comme d'un bouclier. Harry lutta contre le désir de tordre le cou du frêle éditeur.

« Papa a dit qu'il voulait me sauver », rajouta Luna. « C'est pour ça que tu es là, Harry ? Est-ce que tu aides papa à nous sauver ? »

Harry regarda de Luna et de nouveau Mr Lovegood. Il prit une longue respiration, bien résolu à expliquer exactement pourquoi ils étaient tous arrivés à cet endroit. Et pourtant, Harry dut reconnaître la situation difficile dans laquelle était plongé Mr Lovegood. Luna avait été enlevée, tout cela à cause de l'appui sans réserve du Chicaneur à son égard. Il déglutit fort et hocha de la tête vers Luna.

« Ouais, on va te sortir de là, Luna, » dit-il, enfin. Harry détourna les yeux de Luna et évita complètement le regard surpris qui était tombé sur le visage de Mr Lovegood. Il chercha du regard sa baguette bien qu'il savait que c'était inutile. Ils la lui auraient prise dès qu'il avait été assommé.

« Luna, les gens qui m'ont amené ici ont-ils parlé d'Hermione ? »

« Non, Harry, ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

« Te souviens-tu des gens qui m'ont amené ici ? »

« Pas particulièrement, » admit Luna. « C'était des Rafleurs, je crois. Toutefois, ils avaient une terrible infestation de Nargole. Ils ont ramené le prisonnier gobelin en haut avec eux. Ils n'ont rien dit. »

« Bien, » dit Harry. Il secoua la tête. Aucune de ces informations n'était utile, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Luna pour cela.

« Où est la porte de cet endroit, » demanda-t-il après une autre minute d'examen de la pièce. Elle était longue et étroite, environ six ou sept mètres de large et deux fois plus longue.

« Là-bas, » dit Luna, en montrant l'autre côté. « Mais c'est inutile, » ajouta-t-elle. « Mr Ollivander et moi avons essayé pendant des semaines. »

« Je comprends, » dit Harry en traversant la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les mains tendues, pour contourner les obstacles. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'une opportunité. Pourtant, il pensait à Hermione. _Où était-elle ?_ _A_ _llait_ _-elle_ _bien ?_

 **() () ()**

Hermione avait été ligotée, les bras dans le dos, avec une corde noire serrée. Elle avait été placée à genoux au centre de la pièce, entourée par plusieurs membres du cercle intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius et sa femme, Narcissa, se tenaient derrière elle, chacun avec une expression nerveuse mais pleine d'espoir. Drago était debout, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, les yeux fixés sur la grille froide et vide, le visage déformé comme s'il se tenait près d'une odeur nauséabonde. Peter Pettigrew, le dos courbé, se tenait aux côtés d'un gobelin, qui lui aussi était étroitement attaché. Sa baguette était serrée dans sa main d'argent et son visage était pâle. Ses yeux sillonnaient la pièce comme s'ils cherchaient des issues.

« Bonjour, Sang-de-Bourbe, » murmura Bellatrix en se penchant pour qu'elle puisse parler à l'oreille d'Hermione. Bellatrix avait un sourire fou lorsqu'elle traçait d'un doigt sur la joue d'Hermione, tandis que l'autre main tenait l'épée de Gryffondor. « Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme petite invitée. »

« Êtes-vous toujours aussi hospitalière avec vos invités ? » demanda calmement Hermione, sa voix une octave plus haute que d'habitude.

« Pas du tout, ma chérie, » dit Bella, en riant brièvement d'un air hanté. « C'est juste pour toi, chérie. Un privilège spécial. »

« J'en suis ravie. »

« On est une vraie dure à cuire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Bella avec une frayeur simulée. Elle sortit un poignard fin et tranchant avec un manche en os et se lécha les lèvres. « J'espère que tu seras aussi… _ravie_ que moi pour le spectacle de ce soir. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Bella mais resta silencieuse.

« Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi dure que tu voudrais l'être, » chuchota Bella. « Je vais te donner une chance, Bourbeuse [2] : où as-tu eu cette épée et qui est le garçon dans notre cave ? »

« Nous avons trouvé l'épée, » dit Hermione. « Nous ne l'avons prise à personne. On l'a trouvée dans les bois. »

« Premier avertissement, ma chère, » annonça Bella, et avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, l'argent clignote devant ses yeux. Au début, Hermione pensa qu'elle l'avait ratée, mais quelques instants plus tard, elle pouvait sentir le lent filet de sang couler sur sa joue. Puis, elle sentit la brûlure de la lame. Elle avait été coupée sur la joue. La coupure était peu profonde, mais elle piquait fort.

« Qui est le garçon, » demanda de nouveau Bellatrix, le nez à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione.

« Je ne le connais pas vraiment, » répondit Hermione rapidement. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant la fuite. Il s'appelle Dudley. Vernon Dudley [3]. »

« Deuxième avertissement, » prononça Bella. Hermione ferma les yeux et se prépara à un autre coup de poignard, mais au lieu de cela, elle fut forcée à se coucher sur le sol, sur le dos, comme si un vent violent d'ouragan avait soufflé dans le salon des Malefoys. Le souffle coupé, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Bellatrix la chevaucher avec un large sourire dérangé. Bellatrix fit signe à Lucius de tenir l'épée. Lucius, hésitant et vacillant, prit l'épée avec une pointe de dégoût. Il n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres dans sa propre maison. Hermione n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, car Bellatrix avait sorti sa baguette. Un geste rapide, et Hermione sentit les cordes serrées qui lui liaient les mains se desserrer. Hermione essaya alors de pousser Bellatrix loin de son corps, mais la sorcière folle était prête. Bellatrix agita sa baguette et Hermione découvrit qu'elle était incapable de lever les bras. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était courber le dos et lui botter les jambes.

« J'aime tellement quand tu te tortilles, Bourbeuse, » ria Bellatrix, son excitation coulant dans ses mots. Elle amena la pointe du poignard sur la gorge d'Hermione, assez près pour qu'elle la sente, mais pas au point de couper la peau. Bellatrix traça de la pointe du poignard une ligne le long de l'épaule d'Hermione et le long de son avant-bras gauche. Lentement, profitant par anticipation de l'instant présent, Bellatrix coupa la manche du pull, révélant la chair nue du bras d'Hermione. Puis, avec un sourire encore plus large et défiguré, Bellatrix commença à tracer des lettres sur l'avant-bras exposé d'Hermione, jamais assez fort pour vraiment couper la peau.

« Sais-tu ce que je pense, Bourbeuse, » dit Bellatrix, sa voix tombant dans un ton guttural. « Je pense que tu es une petite menteuse. Je pense que tu es allée dans mes coffres à Gringotts — comment, je ne sais pas. Ce délit à lui seul justifie une punition sévère. Mais en fait, je suis plus intéressé par le jeune homme en bas. Je crois que je sais qui il est. Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas, Bourbeuse ? »

« Je jure, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, » dit Hermione, son cœur battant lourdement contre sa poitrine. Peut-être Bellatrix pouvait-elle sentir le rythme effréné et elle se mit à rire de bon cœur de la détresse d'Hermione.

« Ton espèce n'a rien à faire ici, tu sais, » enchaîna Bellatrix, toujours en traçant des lettres sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione. Hermione avala la bile qui se rassemblait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle reconnaissait la forme des lettres : Sang de Bourbe.

« Je le jure, nous l'avons trouvée, » dit Hermione, désespérée. Puis, elle se souvint de la conversation entendue dans la forêt il y a des mois. « C'est une fausse, ce n'est pas la vraie épée. »

« Encore des mensonges, » dit Bellatrix. « Mais nous le saurons bien assez tôt, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? » Elle leva les yeux vers Pettigrew. « Queudver, apporte-moi le gobelin ! » Queudver cracha avant de planter sa baguette dans le dos du gobelin, le poussant vers le centre de la pièce. Bellatrix approcha son poignard de la gorge du gobelin.

« Eh bien, Gobelin, l'épée est-elle fausse comme le dit la Bourbeuse ? »

Le gobelin tourna ses petits yeux noirs vers l'épée tendue devant lui par Lucius. Ses oreilles remuèrent et son long nez se froissa en observant la lame scintillante.

« Je ne peux pas discerner l'authenticité de la lame sans toucher, » annonça le gobelin finalement. Bellatrix relâcha les bras et ordonna à Lucius de montrer l'épée. Le gobelin prit l'épée en main et la retourna trois fois sous la lumière de la fenêtre. Il saisit le manche incrusté de rubis, faisant tourner la lame. Finalement, il glissa le bord de la lame le long d'un de ses longs doigts tendus, laissant couler un petit filet de sang. Il tendit l'épée pour que Lucius puisse la récupérer.

« Eh bien, gobelin, » demanda Bella, impatiente.

« C'est un faux, » dit le gobelin, sans bruit. « Un faux convaincant, mais ce n'est pas l'Épée de Gryffondor. »

« Une chance pour vous, ma chère, » dit Bella, regardant encore Hermione de haut. « Queudver, ramène le gobelin à la cave. Et ramène-moi le garçon. » Hermione, sentant son exaltation temporaire s'estomper au fur et à mesure que le gobelin était emmené. Bellatrix dut le remarquer, car elle a ramené la pointe du poignard sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione, et se penchant au-dessus d'elle, elle lui murmura à l'oreille comme s'ils étaient amants.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, peut-être que lui le fera, après t'avoir entendu crier. »

Le souffle de Bellatrix était chaud sur le cou d'Hermione, lui envoyant des vagues de frissons dans le dos. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que de l'aide arrive. C'était sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'elle ne sente la perforation acérée de l'acier froid.

 **() () ()**

Harry saisit les barres de fer forgé de la porte de la cave, et son cœur s'effondra lorsque le cri d'Hermione descendit par l'escalier de pierre et entra dans la cave. Il n'avait jamais entendu Hermione crier comme ça, même pas lors d'une des fois où ils avaient été exposés ensemble à un danger de mort imminente. La tension fit se dresser les poils de la nuque d'Harry. Suivant le hurlement survint un son qu'Harry ne pourra jamais oublier, car il avait entendu ce rire festif la nuit où Sirius était mort : Bellatrix.

La peur s'empara d'Harry. Il tira sur les barres de fer aussi fort qu'il le put, mais la porte de la cave resta fermée. Hermione cria une seconde fois, plus fort et plus longtemps que la première. Le rire de Bellatrix était aussi plus fort. Harry avait l'impression que sa poitrine entière allait imploser à cause d'une corde invisible qui s'était serrée autour de lui, matérialisant la peur qui l'étreignait. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

« Hermione ! »

Un troisième cri. Il pouvait l'entendre se déchirer la gorge.

« Hermione, » cria-t-il, désespéré. « Hermione ! »

Il y eut une pause. Puis il entendit la voix de Bellatrix flotter jusque là.

« Tu es une dure, Bourbeuse, après tout, » signifia-t-elle avec un rire joyeux. « On va peut-être s'amuser un peu après tout ! »

Encore une pause. Harry serra les barres de fer si fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

 _Réfléchis,_ se dit-il. _Réfléchis !_ _Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir._

 **() () ()**

« S'il vous plaît… arrêtez… s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît… »

« Tu laisses déjà tout tomber, Bourbeuse ? Je pensais que tu étais faite d'un matériau plus dur. »

« … Cela fait mal… s'il vous plaît… arrêtez… »

Bellatrix s'abaissa de nouveau sur le corps d'Hermione et chuchota à son oreille.

« On a presque fini, Bourbeuse. Encore une lettre et tout sera fini. »

« Non… s'il vous plaît… »

« Tu devrais déjà savoir que je n'aime pas les suppliques, ma chère, » dit Bella en se léchant les lèvres. « Dis-moi juste qui est ton petit ami et je finirai tout ça rapidement. »

« Je… je vous l'ai déjà dit, il s'appelle… Vernon… Vernon — »

« — Faux. Tout faux, » coupa Bella, tranchant à nouveau dans sa chair, son excitation s'amplifiant avec le coup de la lame vers le bas pendant qu'elle gravait la tige de la dernière lettre [4]. Le cri d'Hermione l'assourdit presque. Du moins, il l'aurait fait si Bellatrix n'avait pas pris les précautions nécessaires.

« C'est ça, ma chère, » dit Bella, léchant la traînée de sang de la coupure fraîche. « Savoure la douleur. On aura bientôt fini. Et ensuite, je ne pourrai plus m'amuser. Mais, alors, le plaisir de Greyback ne fera que commencer. Il aime ta silhouette, Bourbeuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, » ajouta-t-elle, en regardant Hermione d'un œil scrutateur. « Mais, je suppose que tu feras ce que _lui_ recherche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« S'il vous plaît… Je vous ai tout dit… »

« Presque fini », annonça Bella, lui enfonçant à nouveau la pointe du poignard dans la peau.

 **() () ()**

Hermione avait encore crié. Harry dut combattre la brûlure dans ses yeux. Il continua à tirer sur la porte de la cave.

 _Pourquoi elle_ , pensa-t-il désespérément. Il pensa aux personnes responsables de tout cela. Si Mr Lovegood n'avait pas été aussi lâche, ils n'auraient jamais été pris en embuscade. Il s'en prit ensuite à lui-même. Si Mr Lovegood ne l'avait pas soutenu, Luna n'aurait jamais été enlevée et Mr Lovegood ne serait jamais devenu aussi désespéré.

 _Elle ne mérite pas tout ça. Ça ne devrait pas lui arriver à elle. C'est moi qu'ils veulent…_

 _Oui,_ y repensa-t-il. L'idée le calma. C'était lui qu'ils voulaient. Il pourrait mettre fin à ses souffrances. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier dans l'escalier, il entendit le bruit d'un pas lourd descendre l'escalier.

Il fit signe à tout le monde de se cacher et il se déplaça derrière la caisse la plus proche, prêt à bondir sur celui qui entrerait.

« Re-reculez, » ordonna une faible voix qu'Harry connaissait. C'était Queudver ! Le faible cliquetis de la serrure retentissait d'un son aigu dans la cave silencieuse. La porte en fer grinça et Queudver et un gobelin, qu'Harry reconnut être Griphook, entrèrent tous deux dans la cave. Queudver poussa rapidement le gobelin en avant et il regarda autour de lui.

« Où est le garçon ? »

Harry regarda la baguette dans la main de Queudver. Il avait besoin de cette baguette. C'était la seule chance d'Hermione. _Combien de temps s'était_ _-il_ _écoulé depuis son réveil ?_ Le Polynectar expirerait bientôt. S'il pouvait vaincre Queudver, il aurait une chance de sauver Hermione. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il pourrait toujours se livrer en échange.

Queudver s'avança plus loin dans la cave, alluma sa baguette et commença à regarder autour de lui. Harry quitta sa cachette et se rapprocha avec toute l'habileté qu'il avait pratiquée pendant ses années à Poudlard, attendant le bon moment. Mais il était si occupé à surveiller Queudver qu'il ne fit pas assez attention. Son orteil tapa dans le coin d'une autre caisse, et il trébucha. Queudver se retourna rapidement et pointa sa baguette.

« St-stop, tout de suite, » dit Queudver. « Tu-tu dois venir avec moi, en haut. »

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, Peter ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas de qu-quoi vous voulez parler, » hésita-t-il. « Je-je ne vous connais même pas. »

« Si, tu me connais, » dit Harry. « Je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

Les yeux de Queudver s'agrandirent.

« Harry, » chuchota Queudver. « Harry P-Potter ? »

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Peter, tu me dois bien ça. »

« Je ne te dois rien, Harry, » annonça Queudver, sa baguette tremblait légèrement pendant qu'il la tenait en joue Harry.

Hermione cria encore. Il devait agir maintenant. Sans prévenir, avec les réflexes aiguisés d'un Attrapeur, Harry s'élança vers Pettigrew, la main tendue vers la baguette. Mais Queudver fut plus rapide qu'Harry ne le pensait. Il visa Harry sa baguette au hasard, et l'envoya au sol en arrière, s'écrasant sur l'une des colonnes de pierre. Queudver leva sa baguette une deuxième fois, mais alors une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou.

C'était Luna.

« Vite, Harry ! »

Mais Harry était désorienté et avait l'impression que sa tête s'était fendue en deux. Il se releva maladroitement et se jeta une deuxième fois sur Peter.

Harry y arriva. La force avec laquelle il était entré en collision avec Queudver lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le fit tomber sur le sol de pierre. Luna se retira alors qu'Harry essayait de s'emparer de la baguette de Queudver, les deux se battant pour l'arracher de la main de l'autre.

Queudver, réalisant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à surpasser la prise d'Harry, utilisa sa main d'argent pour serrer le cou d'Harry. Harry se battit pour le repousser, mais l'ami d'enfance de son père était trop grand et trop lourd pour lui. Queudver le jeta sur le côté et se plaça au-dessus de Harry. Luna essaya de repousser Queudver, mais elle n'arriva pas à le faire bouger.

« Papa, à l'aide ! »

« Je… Luna chérie, peut-être qu'on devrait… »

« Papa, il fait du mal à Harry ! »

Harry manquait d'oxygène. Ses yeux commençaient à être lourds. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Son cœur battait frénétiquement et douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Il entendait encore Hermione crier. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider.

 _Sauve_ _z_ _Hermione_ , pensa-t-il. _N'importe qui. Juste… sauvez-la._

Il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts.

Puis, plusieurs choses se sont produites d'un seul coup.

Il y eut un gros _pop_ dans l'air, suivi d'un fort cliquetis, d'une explosion et du ton joyeux d'une voix très attendue.

« Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Dobby se trouvait au-dessus de lui, la baguette de Queudver distraitement tenue dans sa main.

« Dobby ? »

« Dobby est venu pour Harry Potter, » dit l'elfe avec enthousiasme.

« Mais comment ? »

Dobby tourna la tête sur le côté comme s'il était très confus.

« Harry Potter avait besoin de Dobby. Alors Dobby est venu. »

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

L'apparition de Dobby sera expliquée plus tard. N'ayez crainte.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Et voilà. Comme d'habitude, un bon chapitre de Merlyn, mélange du canon et de son récit. Et vous voyez aussi une petite nouveauté : on passe un peu du point de vue d'Hermione. Merlyn l'a déjà fait, mais assez rarement (la mémoire, bien sûr, la poursuite dans la forêt de Dean, mais pas beaucoup plus). Et cela change la vue de la scène, bien sûr…

Pour le reste, c'est là le dernier chapitre qu'il m'est possible de traduire, j'ai maintenant rattrapé les parutions de Merlyn sur ses deux histoires. Désormais, il faudra attendre une prochaine mise à jour de Merlyn pour que je puisse continuer ici.

Il ne me restera plus qu'à travailler sur le One Shot en préparation, ainsi que sur la traduction suivant (c'est déjà en cours). Je n'ai pas de date précise à annoncer par contre.

À la prochaine, et merci à tous de me lire.

* * *

[1] Si je me rappelle bien, au début, le Polynectar change la vue des personnes (ta vue est terrible Harry). Du coup, petite erreur de l'auteur ici, il y a assez peu de chances que la personne copiée par Harry ait la même (mauvaise) vue que lui.

[2] Petite invention de Merlyn je pense. Muddy en anglais existe vraiment, et veut dire boueux (l'adjectif). Mais ici, on fait référence à Sang-de-Bourbe (MudBlood), et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de traduction officielle pour Muddy sous ce sens-là. Donc Bourbeuse ce sera, en attendant mieux.

[3] Et non, ce n'est pas une coquille. Ou alors, c'est celle de Merlyn...

[4] Un D en anglais, mais ça marche aussi pour le E de chez nous (sauf qu'on a plus de lettres d'en anglais)


End file.
